The Next Generation Of Shinigami
by Miss Unohana-Chan28
Summary: Six ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort d'Aizen. Qu'est-il advenu des membres du Gotei 13 et de la Soul Society ? Certains ont fondés des familles, d'autres profitent de leur vie de liberté.
1. Prologue

**Petit résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui se serait passer si Aizen Sosuke avait été annéantit pendant la grande bataille de la fausse Karakura ? Voici une histoire que j'ai commencer démontrant la vie qui a évolué après cette ''tragédie''. Il y a le Tome 1, que je n'ai pas encore mit ici, mais sur mon skyrock Kawaii-Little-Ret-Chan.

**Mon personnage principale est : **Asa (fille de Sosuke Aizen et Retsu Unohana), - sa petite demi-soeur - Yoko Ukitake (fille de Retsu et Jushiro) et d'autre crée par mes lectrices ou lecteurs notamment : Yuna, Naomi, Ryoku (mon seul et unique lecteur) et Sakura. Et les enfants des Shinigami. Le reste des perso de m'appartient pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

_**T**he **N**ext **G**eneration **O**f **S**hinigami _

Prologue

Après d'innombrable heures de combats, heures qui semblaient interminable contres les Espadas, les Fraccións et le traître, Sosuke Aizen furent enfin anéantit par la force combinés de trois descendantes de trois lignés : Les Unohana, les Kotetsu et les Matsumoto. Aidé aussi de Yoko Ukitake à anéantir le traître, Freya Ukitake, sa sœur aînée froidement assassiné par ce dernier, a pu enfin trouvée le repos éternelle. La ville de Karakura a été à moitié détruite et dès que le dernier ennemi avait été écrasé les gradés découvrir un triste bilan dans chacune de leurs divisions :

Les capitaine Zaraki, SoiFon et Mayuri ainsi que les Vice-Capitaine Chojiro, Omaeda, Momo, Nemu et Iba et les visards Love, Kensei, Mashiro, Rojuro et Hachigen étaient tous décédés. Lorsque les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines retournèrent à Soul Society, ils y découvrirent un terrible bilan, encore plus pire que celui qu'ils avaient eut à la fausse Karakura. Le Seireitei au complet était en ruine, la fumée d'innombrable feu s'élevait encore dans le ciel, même la tour de sérénité, le Sōkyoku et le Senzaikyû avait été complètement anéantit à un tat de cendre. Même la moitié de Rugonkai fut détruite. Chaque divisions avaient été abattues et chacune avait perdu plus de deux cents Shinigami. L'impacte avait été si violent, que les membres de la quatrième division n'avaient pu mettre leurs plans d'évacuation, vers les égouts, en action.

Il ne restait donc qu'une dizaine de Shinigami dans chaque division. Jushiro, Shunsui ainsi qu'Isane cherchèrent les traces de reiatsu de Kiyone, Sentaro, Nanao et Nanami. Ils les retrouvèrent sous des tonnes de débris. Utilisant leurs pouvoirs, les Capitaines déplacèrent les lourdes pierres. Ils entendirent même les sanglots d'un enfant. Shunsui vit que Nanami, sa fille unique, était presqu'entrain d'être écraser sous le poids de sa mère qui s'était ruée sur elle pour la protégée. Shunsui prit sa femme dans ses bras et Retsu prit Nanami dans les siens. Isane retira également sa petite sœur des décombres et Asa s'occupa de Sentaro.

La division la moins atteinte fut celle d'Asa Unohana, la fille de Retsu, qui était alors âgée de quinze ans. La quatorzième division, qui avait été fermée temporairement pour une cause inconnue, avait donc ré-ouvert ses portes pour accueillir les blessés et pour y héberger les survivants de chaque divisions. Les Capitaines décidèrent de faire leur réunion dans le Dojo le plus grand de la quatorzième division, et le Capitaine Unohana décida que la salle d'entraînement de sa fille deviendrait la petite infirmerie pour y soigné les blessés. Désormais, le Seireitei comptait à peu près 180 Shinigami, même pas assez pour y reformer une division complète. Après avoir fait les deuils, avoir reprit des forces et calmer la rage de certains, tous décidèrent de donner leur coup de main à la reconstruction des bâtiments et des divisions.

Yamamoto Genryuusai qui pensait que douze Capitaines ne serait pas assez pour protégée Soul Society, dans son état actuelle, d'une nouvelle menace, décida de faire passer tous les Vice-Capitaines et les deux officiers de la treizièmes division au grade de Capitaine même si certains n'était pas d'accord. Alors Izuru, Isane, Renji, Nanao, Sakura, Naomi, Kiyone, Sentaro, Yumichika et Rangiku devinrent Capitaine sans rien avoir demandée. Alors certains se sont retrouvés deux, trois voir quatre Capitaines d'une même division !

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic : _**T**__h__e __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

J'espère qu'il vous a ouvert « l'appétit » pour continuer à le lire et que vous êtes curieux d'y découvrir plein de choses nouvelles.


	2. Chapter 1: Renaissance

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

Sept ans se sont écoulés après cette triste tragédie. Le Gotei treize manquait encore beaucoup de Shinigami, même si certain d'entre eux essayaient tant bien que mal de refaire leurs troupes en mettant au monde une marmaille d'enfants. Les visard restant soit Lisa, Hiyori et Shinji était revenus vivre à Soul Society. Or, même après sept ans, le Seireitei était encore en ruine et pour tout pouvoir reconstruire, cela prendrais un siècle, et donc en âge d'âme cela prendra au moins mille ans avant que tout se reconstruise. Alors, tous avait choisit la quatorzième division, qui ressemblait étrangement à un ancien temple, pour y vivre et plusieurs mirent au monde de nombreux enfants sous le toit de cette division ''d'urgence''.

Certain s'intéressèrent à vouloir devenir enseignants ou enseignantes pour les prochaines générations de Shinigami à venir, d'autres décidèrent de faire un nouveau design de mode pour changer les Shihakusho des Shinigami étant donné que cet uniforme se portait depuis déjà une décennie de siècle, ou encore préféraient se renforcer en médecine. La plupart des hauts gradés fondèrent des familles, d'autres préféraient vivre pleinement leurs libertés avant d'avoir une progéniture. Maintenant que la guerre était finit et que la menace était enfin épargnée, les couples profitait au max de leurs nouvelles libertés et aussi, de reconstruire peu à peu les différentes divisions du Gotei treize.

Izuru était très heureux, car avant qu'Isane ne se fasse amener rapidement par sa Capitaine pour aller au Hueco Mundo, il ne savait pas qu'elle était à peine enceinte de lui. Elle le lui avait annoncé dès qu'elle l'avait revu à la fin de la guerre. Peu de temps après, Izuru l'avait demandé en mariage le jour de son anniversaire et ils s'étaient marié lorsque le ventre d'Isane s'était mit à grossir. La grossesse d'Isane n'avait pas été très facile, parce que même si elle était devenu Capitaine malgré son point de vu qu'elle était ''faible'', son reiatsu n'avait pas été plus puissant pour nourrir son bébé durant neuf mois car ce dernier avait le reiatsu d'un Capitaine et donc, il devait prendre celui de sa maman pour bien se développer. Même son accouchement avait mal tourné. Elle avait fait une hémorragie interne et si Asa n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait probablement perdu la vie.

Finalement, elle avait donnée naissance à une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Isamu. Elle avait des cheveux blancs neiges avec des reflets argentés et avait des yeux intensément bleus comme ceux de son père. Dès qu'elle eût ouvert ses yeux, les nouveaux parents surent que c'était toutes leurs vies, leur raison de vivre.

- Izuru, haleta Isane encore faible en essayant de s'asseoir.

- Oh doucement chérit, lui conseilla-t-il en l'aidant tout en tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Oui ?

- As-tu vu dans quel état est le Seireitei ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que nos enfants joue dans des ruines où le sable et la poussière règnent…

- Je sais… Nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets, termina le nouveau papa en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez reposes-toi.

- Je veux voir mon bébé.

Izuru ne pu lui refuser et il lui mit Isamu dans ses bras. Vu sa faiblesse actuelle, Isane la prit que quelques minutes pour la chouchouter avant de le remettre dans les bras de son époux et de se reposer. Déjà dès son enfance, à quatre mois, Isamu avait des facultés magiques. Rien que par la pensé, elle faisait volé les objets autour d'elle et quand Izuru, son papa, avait le dos tourné, elle se laissait flotté dans les airs en riant. Izuru avait fait le saut la première fois et l'avait ramené dans son berceau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'affola Izuru en la prenant du bout de ses mains avant de la ramener dans son berceau.

- …

- Non. Ne recommence jamais ça d'accord poussin ?

- …

Mais dès qu'il se retournait à nouveau, elle recommençait ce manège, et ce, plusieurs fois d'affilé désespérant son père peu à peu. Dès qu'il en eut assez il lui dit d'un doux ton de papa :

- Ne recommences plus jamais ça d'accord ? Tu me fais peur quand tu le veux.

Isamu afficha une moue boudeuse et crispa sa bouille bien ronde. Mit en alerte, Izuru céda et lui permit de continuer, risquant les remarques désobligeante de sa femme qui lui dirait sans cesse : « Allons papa, il lui faut un peu de liberté dans le début de sa petite vie. » Isamu recommença à voler et au moment où son papa voulut prendre son verre de jus pour se désaltérer, elle le lui enleva, le faisant voler jusqu'à elle.

- Hey.

Sa fille ria et le pauvre papa du avouer que c'étais le plus beau cadeau qu'Isane ait pu lui donner. C'était leur trésor après tout. Il se leva, la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Riant de tout cœur tout les deux, Isamu relâcha sa concentration sur le verre de jus qui vola en éclat en tombant sur le sol. Son bébé réafficha sa moue boudeuse et là, elle s'est mise à pleurer pour de bon.

- Ce n'est rien mon petit lotus bleue, la rassura-t-il. Ça arrive tout le monde.

Et comme pour la consoler, il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui arrachant des petits rires. Deux ans plus tard, le couple mit au monde un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Haru. Haru avait les cheveux gris avec des reflets argenté et ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert qui tirait sur le marron comme ceux de sa mère. Comparé à sa sœur aînée qui était devenue tranquille vers l'âge de deux ans, lui, était une vraie petite tornade sur pied. Cependant, il était toujours calme lorsque sa mère faisait partit du décor, mais se changeait constamment en démon lorsque sa surveillance était relâché. Or contrairement à sa sœur, il n'avait pas de pouvoir, mais il avait des dons de guérisons.

Les Capitaines décidèrent de rebâtir les divisions les plus importantes comme la première division, quatrième division et la onzième division. Mais ces trois divisions n'égalisaient à rien avec le paysage en ruine. Ça ressemblait plus à, quatre divisions – la quatorzième division – dans un paysage vide, désert aux couleurs fades.

Deux ans encore plus tard, Isane était devenue la plus puissante guérisseuse de toute Soul Society. Elle dépassait même les talents du Capitaine Unohana, et son reiatsu s'était amplifiée jusqu'à devenir aussi imposant que celui d'Asa. Mais pas seulement ça. Sa douceur de mère avait même changée sa personnalité. Elle ressemblait au Capitaine Unohana intérieurement, ses yeux de mère donnaient énormément de réconfort dans son entourage et ses conseils étaient d'un très précieux aide. Surtout pour Asa qui était dans une dépression mentale depuis quelques années, se qui touchait la plupart de ses ami-e-s…

Kiyone de son côté, avait un petit… comment dire… Un petit brin de jalousie envers Yuna, ce qui mit la petite sœur d'Isane dans une petite dépression parce qu'elle « idolait » toujours Jushiro. Alors Isane du s'armée d'une patience légendaire pour arrivée à expliquer, à une Kiyone qui hurlait – pleurait et criait – que ces choses-là arrivait à tout le monde. Sa petite sœur du admettre, quelques temps après avoir éclatée de plusieurs « peines d'amours » dans les bras, le cou et les jupes de sa sœur, qu'elle aimait toujours Jushiro Ukitake, mais qu'elle n'osait même pas lui dire parce que Yuna était toujours avec lui.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut atteint vingt ans, Sentaro lui avoua qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'ils avaient arrêtés de se chicaner depuis que Jushiro ne voulait que Yuna dans sa chambre – ce qui faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils avaient arrêtés leurs « enfantillages ». Kiyone était devenu une belle et jeune femme. Sa taille avait atteint les 1m67, mais pas plus. Quant à Sentaro, il avait atteint 1m85. Il était devenu un homme fort et musclé. Un peu barbue, mais elle l'aimait bien. Et peu de temps après, ils se marièrent. Qui aurait cru dans tout le Seireitei, qu'un jour, ces deux meilleurs pairs ennemis se marieraient ? Pas moi en tout cas…

Une semaine après leur mariage, alors que Sentaro revenait de sa longue et pénible journée, Kiyone l'attendait sur le rebord de leur lit, en robe de nuit bleue et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air enragée noir.

- Tu es encore en retard ! se frustra-t-elle.

- De quelques minutes…, trouva Sentaro comme excuse tout en enlevant ses sandales.

- Ça fait six fois que j'essaye de t'appeler mais tu ne réponds pas !

- Navré j'avais fermé mon portable.

- Sentaro tu n'es qu'un abrutit !

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer de nouveau, son époux se jeta dans le lit et la fit basculé par derrière, la laissant poussée un cri de surprise et essayait de la bécoter un peu partout.

- Ce n'est pas en m'embrassant que tu arriveras à te faire pardonner, rit Kiyone en essayant de le repoussé.

- Avoue-le que tu n'arriveras pas à me détester, s'enjoua-t-il en faisant monter ses mains sur les cuisses de sa femme, lui donnant un petit frisson.

- Pas maintenant…

- Pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il davantage en cherchant ses lèvres.

- Parce que parce que je n'ai pas envie !

- Quoi ?

Kiyone fit un drôle de mouvement et Sentaro sentit un autre reiatsu autre que celle de son épouse lorsque sa main se posa, sans le vouloir, sur son ventre. Sa femme leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

- Ne me dit pas que tu…, commença-t-il.

- C'est ça que j'essayais de te dire.

- Tu es enceinte ? s'exclama-t-il. Depuis quand ?

- … Quatre jours, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'était donc pour ça que tu étais fatiguée et que tu vomissais.

- Oui. J'ai été voir ma grande sœur pour lui demander ce que j'avais car je n'étais pas encore... enfin, tout se qu'on les femmes.

- Ouais, continue ma chérie.

- Je n'étais pas malade et elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte.

- Mais c'est génial ! Oh je t'adore toi viens ici !

Et Kiyone ne pu s'empêcher de s'abandonner à son étreinte et ses bisous sur son ventre qui n'avait même pas grossit.

- Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !

- … Ravie que tu sois content.

- Content ? Mais je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ma chère Kiyone ! Je vais être papa ! Tu te rends compte ! Ah si tu savais comment j'ai hâte d'annoncer ça à mes collègues.

Quelques mois plus tard, Kiyone donna naissance avec l'aide de sa grande sœur qui jouait la sage-femme, en plein orage à la quatorzième division, d'un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Kintaro. Un an plus tard, on apprit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte et elle mit au monde un autre garçon qu'ils nommèrent Kohei. Voyant que sa grande sœur aînée avait déjà deux enfants – et Kiyone avec - Sentaro, elle, Isane et Izuru se sont donc tous réunit ensemble et décidèrent de fonder un clan pour repeupler plus vite le Seireitei.

- Que direz-vous de : Le Clan Kira ? suggéra Izuru.

- Non, répliqua Kiyone, ça fait trop bizarre.

- Le Clan Kotsubaki ? proposa alors Sentaro.

- Non je trouve que ça ne marche pas bien. Et ça sonne faux.

- Kiyone-Imouto à raison, fit Isane. Puisqu'aucun de vos noms de famille ne correspondent pas (en pointant Izuru et Sentaro), et puisque nous sommes deux femmes de même famille je propose qu'on choisisse d'appeler notre clan : Le Clan Kotetsu.

- Moi je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Kiyone.

- Il va bien falloir dire oui, se désespéra Izuru. Et toi Sentaro-San ?

- … Moi ? Même avis que toi.

- Bien alors c'est parfait, se réjouit Kiyone.

- Cependant, l'interrompit Izuru, pour continuer mon clan, certain de mes enfant pourrait porter mon nom de famille, non ?

- Oui ça se fait.

- Isane tu es d'accord ?

- Mais oui, le rassura-t-elle.

- Génial !

Et depuis ce jour, ils appelèrent leur clan : Le Clan Kotetsu. Ils firent construire un manoir presqu'aussi gros qu'une division, et bientôt, ils furent réputés dans le Seireitei pour leur vitesse d'accroissement et les reiatsu qui naissaient de plus en plus fort.

Rangiku, quant à elle, avait pleurée des lunes dans les bras de Orihime, lorsqu'elle avait apprit de son Gin était mort à même la main de Sosuke Aizen. Elle avait tant pleuré, tant pleuré, qu'elle était à bout de forces et Orihime avec.

Lorsque Gin mourut, lui, il était partit rejoindre ses ancêtres dans les grandes plaines de lumières. Mais il ne voulait pas franchir les portes, et se contenta de regarder, dans un miroir mouvant comme un lac, se qui se passait dans Soul Society. Il voyait Rangiku pleurer à chaudes l'armes au dessus de son corps, maintenant immobile et paisible. Il soupira.

- C'est le temps, Gin, lui dit une voix.

- Quoi ? fit-il en se retournant, l'air maussade. Hana Matsumoto ?

Hana Matsumoto était la mère de Yuna et Rangiku. Elle était presque semblable à Rangiku, sauf que ses cheveux d'en avant étaient tressés et reliés en arrière par une broche dorée. Ses yeux étaient pairs, du vert qui passe au bleu, et sa poitrine était pareille à celle de Rangiku. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono rouge, une aura blanche l'entourant.

- Je vous en prie, oubliez-moi, termina-t-il en retournant ses yeux bleus vers la marre. De toute façon, je ne mérite pas le repos éternel. J'ai trahit Soul Society et perdu une de mes meilleure amie. J'ai cassé sa confiance, alors je ne le mérite pas.

- Gin…

- Mon corps à été brûlé. Je resterais donc ici, à regarder les années de paix de mes anciens ami-e-s !

- Tu ne veux pas revoir Tosen ?

- Non.

- Tu vas disparaître pour l'éternité, Gin.

- Je m'en moque. De toute façon, l'histoire va écrire que j'ai trahit Soul Society et ne va pas vouloir reparler de moi… J'ai été tué à même la main de Sosuke Aizen en qui j'avais tant confiance ! … Jadis…, se maudit-il en frappant dans la marre qui n'avait pas bougé à cause de son coup de poing.

À bout d'idée pour le convaincre, Hana trouva alors une idée pour le faire bouger.

- Tu tiens toujours à la vie ?

- … Peut-être que oui, un peu…

- J'ai peut-être une solution.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi allez dites.

- Tu veux revoir Rangiku ?

- Oui…

- Alors ton vœu pourra être exaucé.

- Faites ce qui vous semble le meilleur. Aizen Sosuke est en enfer de toute façon…

Sans plus attendre, Gin disparut. Dans Soul Society, Rangiku sécha enfin ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle aida à rebâtir la quatrième division, elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Alors elle lâcha sa brique et se plia en deux.

- Rangiku daijobu ? s'écria Isane en allant à son secours.

- Oui… Seulement, mon estomac s'est contracté…, grimaça-t-elle.

- Fais-moi voir.

Isane l'amena ailleurs et l'invita à se couchée. Elle illumina ses paumes et les passa au dessus de son corps.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah ! j'ai trouvé.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle en se relevant. C'est quoi ?

- Oui. Tu es enceinte toi aussi. Ne me dit pas que tu as combattue avec un embryon dans ton ventre ?

- … Euh… C'est probable.

- Il est fort ce petit, s'enjoua la deuxième Capitaine de la quatrième division. Tu as tellement pleuré, que tu n'as même pas sentie cette petite vie s'installer en toi.

- …, se contenta-t-elle de dire en souriant, tristement. Ce bébé ne connaitra jamais son père…

Sentant que si Rangiku pleurait, elle aussi allait se mettre à pleuré, car Isane aussi était future maman. Le soir, Rangiku annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa petite sœur Yuna et ses ami-e-s avant d'aller se couché dans le dortoir principale mixte de la quatorzième division. Elle prit place entre sa petite sœur et Orihime. Lorsque l'aube se leva, elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle sentit une crampe dans son ventre et le regarda. Elle remarqua qu'il était aussi ballonné comme si elle était arrivée à terme. « Quoi ? C'est impossible ! » paniqua-t-elle. Elle se leva difficilement et chercha Isane ou encore Retsu sur le plancher couvert d'une centaine de futons, d'oreillers, de couvertures et de ronflements. Finalement, elle tomba sur Asa qui s'éveilla presque toute les nuits pour regarder l'heure.

- Aa-Chan, gémit-elle en se baissant à son niveau.

- Rangiku ? demanda-t-elle en sursautant. Oh mon dieu ! Ton ventre…

- Je sais, où est Isane ?

- Partie manger quelque chose justement. Veux-tu que je t'y conduise ?

- Oui, je t'en prie.

- Es-tu sur le point d'accoucher ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne le sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais accouchée !

- OK ! OK ! Ne panique pas…

Asa repoussa ses couvertures et soutenu Rangiku. Elles rentrèrent dans la cuisine et y retrouva non pas seulement Isane, mais aussi Retsu.

- Maman ! l'appela Asa. Isane-Sensei !

- Nani ? lui répondirent-elles avant de sursauter.

- Rangiku ! s'écrira Isane. Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est ce que je me demande…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire que ta grossesse était si avancé.

- Mais elle ne l'était pas, non plus…

Aussitôt dit, les deux médecins l'amenèrent dans une chambre à part. Dont, la chambre d'Asa. Rangiku était terrifiée et s'agrippa aux draps lorsqu'elle perdit ses eaux.

- Isane, si tu as des paumes qui s'illuminent pour apaiser les souffrances de tes disciples, utilises-les, l'encouragea Retsu en se préparant à recevoir l'enfant.

- Hai ! fit-elle en allumant ses paumes et en les posant sur les tempes de Rangiku, se qui la calma aussitôt.

- Bien tu peux commencés, Rangiku.

Rangiku, n'ayant jamais vécu ça, s'est mise à criée tout en pleurant. Ce qui réveilla Yuna et compagnie. Isane du recommencer son traitement plusieurs fois avant de l'apaiser complètement, elle décida donc de l'anesthésier à moitié pour lui enlever des souffrances inutiles. Puis, lorsque l'enfant fut sortit, il se mit pleuré à plein poumon.

- C'est une fille ! la félicita la Capitaine de la quatrième division.

Retsu le nettoya et se prépara à l'emmailloter lorsque la nouvelle maman lui en empêcha en disant :

- Je veux la voir ! haleta-t-elle toujours essoufflée. Maintenant !

Isane l'aida à s'asseoir et Retsu lui remit son bébé dans ses bras. Rangiku fut très surprise. Son enfant la fixait intensément avec ses yeux bleus pâles.

- Gin ?

- Oh excellente idée ! s'exclama Yuna en arrivant. On l'appellera Ginko en honneur de ton amant !

Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa grande sœur avait prononcée ce nom là, mais parce que c'était bel et bien le reiatsu de Gin qu'elle sentait dans ce petit être.

- C'est fois je t'ai à l'œil Gin, lui chuchota-t-elle en collant son nouveau-née contre sa poitrine.

- Elle est gâtée la petite Ginko, rit Asa en ayant comprit la renaissance de Gin.

La nouvelle maman lui sourit avant de retourner vers son poupon en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je t'aime… Gin…, lui murmura-t-elle.

Quatre ans plus tard, Ginko se comportait comme une vraie enfant de son âge. Elle aimait jouer avec Isamu et Nanami. Elle avait aussi un pouvoir magique et c'était d'avoir une vitesse surhumaine. Rangiku commençait à croire que Ginko avait juste hérité de l'énergie et le sourire de son père car elle était une fille et Gin était un homme. Lorsqu'elle fermait ses yeux et souriait avec espièglerie, la plupart des Capitaine trouvèrent une ressemblance frappante avec l'homme au sourire… Étrange. Particulièrement Izuru. Mais lorsque la petite Ginko les ouvrait, c'était le regard d'une Rangiku miniature aux cheveux argentés qui tombaient en cascades dans son dos, qui observait ses ami-e-s avec insistance.

Rangiku s'était promise de la protégée au péril de sa vie, car elle ne voulait pas voir, une autre fois, Gin en ''réincarnation'', mourir sous ses yeux. Un soir, alors qu'elle préparait le repas, elle lui demanda ceci :

- Es-tu une réincarnation, ma petite Ginko ?

- C'est quoi une réincarnation ? demanda tout innocemment Ginko.

- C'est lorsque quelqu'un meurt puis son âme se retrouve dans celui d'un bébé naissant.

- Jamais de la vie ! s'esclaffa sa fille. Je suis une fille et un jour, je serais Capitaine d'une des quinze divisons !

Nanao de son côté, avait gentiment rassemblée Kiyone, Sentaro, sa fille Nanami qui grandissait à une vitesse surhumaine et Hanatarou à sa huitième division pour prendre le thé lorsque Soul Society fut bombardés par des bombes de feu. Des Menos Grandes sont arrivés via le ciel et ont détruit tout se qui se trouvait sur leurs chemins. Les divisions furent bombardées, arrachée et détruit. Nanao se retrouva ensevelit sous les décombres et avait prit Nanami dans ses bras, avant que tout le plafond ne s'effondre, l'écrasant sous son poids, sans le vouloir. Kiyone et Sentaro furent eux aussi enterrés dans les décombres.

Tous tombèrent inconscient, tous sauf, Nanami. Elle était toujours éveillée et pleurait parce qu'elle était comprimée entre sa mère et le sol. Après d'innombrable heures, à être écrabouillé dans un endroit sombres, fermée et poussiéreux, des voix se firent entendre. Nanami s'est mise à criée en pleurant et son souhait de se faire retrouver se réalisa. Son papa, Shunsui Kyouraku, l'avait tirée des débris.

- Maman ! hoqueta sa fille en toussotant. Maman… Elle…

- Ça va aller ma petite Nanami, la rassura son père en prenant Nanao dans ses bras, alors que Retsu prit sa fille dans les siens.

- Les enfants ne devraient jamais savoir ce qu'est la guerre, soupira Jushiro en se portant à la rescousse de Kiyone et Sentaro.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais.

Après s'être retrouvée à la quatorzième division, la division ''d'urgence'', Nanao et Shunsui décidèrent de ne plus avoir d'autre enfant, de peur qu'une autre menace ne survienne. Nanami avait grandit à une tel vitesse, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait trois ans, plutôt que d'un an. Elle avait, elle aussi, reçue des pouvoirs et c'était la télépathie. Elle parlait presqu'après sa naissance et arriva à lire à dix mois. Elle lisait des sorts de kidô écrit dans les temps des premières Unohana et Kotetsu, et arrivait à les lancer. Nanao était heureuse, car sa fille n'avait pas de Zanpakuto, enfin, elle en avait un, mais ne l'amenait jamais avec elle. Oui, c'était maintenant des années de paix et prospérité qui s'en venait sur Soul Society.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de : _**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu


	3. Chapter 2: The Heirs Of Soul Society

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 2 : The Heirs Of Soul Society

Les Héritiers de Soul Society

_**Deuxième Partie**_

**N**aomi est arrivée après la guerre, ou plutôt, pendant la guerre. Elle s'était cachée au Seireitei pour faire l'ultime protection de Soul Society. Elle a réussi à maintenir la quatorzième division en place, mais pas les autres. Son Sensei, Shien-Sensei, comme on dit, l'avait aidé. Dès que les Capitaines se montrèrent le bout du nez, ils remarquèrent les damages qu'avait subit Soul Society. Naomi s'excusa au moins, mille fois en pleurant, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir protégée le reste. Heureusement que Retsu était toujours là pour consoler les gens et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras durant de long moment. Et Naomi fut même gradé Capitaine par le Yamamoto-Dono. Elle portait le Haori de la deuxième division puisque SoiFon était morte.

Dès que les survivants furent réunit à la quatorzième division, dans le dortoir mixte, Naomi décida de s'installer entre son Shien-Sensei et Byakuya. Byakuya ne le montrait pas, mais il était follement amoureux d'elle. La El Salem le regarda et cru apercevoir une aura blanche autour de sa tête. _Serais-ce l'aura des âmes sœur ?_se demanda-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les Shinigami survivant n'arrivaient même pas à tout remplir la salle d'entrainement de la division d'Asa même étendue sur tout le long. Elle colla Hokori – son Zanpakuto – contre elle avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avant les autres et partie chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine d'Asa.

Elle observa sa cuisine et se demanda comment s'y retrouvée. Elle se mit donc à ouvrir les tiroirs, les portes d'armoires mais ne trouva pas le garde manger.

- Tu cherches mon garde-manger ? fit une voix familière.  
- Aa-Chan ! remarqua Naomi en se retournant vivement. Gomenasai, je me suis levée avant les autres et avant d'aller galoper avec Sheitan, je voulais manger quelque chose alors je me suis dise...

Asa était collé de côté sur le cadre de la porte, en robe de chambre blanche et robe de nuit rose. Elle s'avança vers Naomi et poussa une fleur, qui était en face de cette dernière, dans un pot. Un _CLICK _se fit entendre et le mur qui couvrait une partit de la cuisine s'éleva silencieusement, laissant les divers aliments occidentaux à la vue.

- Wow ! s'exclama Naomi. C'est vraiment génial ta division. Et tellement bien faite.  
- En effet oui, ma division est tout récemment construite avec les technologies des dernières années... Environs trois ans. Choisie se qui te plait dans le garde-manger, tu es libre.  
- Merci c'est gentil.

Naomi mangea son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Asa, qui n'avait pas encore faim, puis partie faire une balade à cheval. Elle invita même son amie à l'accompagner.

- Mais je n'ai jamais faite de l'équitation, protesta cette dernière.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-elle, embarque devant moi et tout ira bien.  
- ... D'accord !

Et Asa se hissa en scelle à l'aide de son amie Naomi et elles partirent en balade pour vérifier les damages que le Seireitei avait subit, y comprit la moitié de Rukongai.

- La balance tourne maintenant en faveur des humains, conclut Asa.  
- Alors on devrait faire quelque chose !  
- Peut-être qu'avec la permission de Papy Yamajii, on arrivera à le convaincre de changer des humains à haute pression spirituelle en Shinigami.  
- Comme pour Ichigo ?  
- Oui. Ou encore, enfanter une marmaille d'enfant ! Comme le projet d'Izuru-Kun ! rigola l'Unohana.  
- Oh ! ne compte pas sur moi, bref pas pour le moment.

Naomi continua de regarder son amie, qui souriait et regardait le paysage désertique, et fut peinée de savoir qu'Asa n'aimait pas autant sa mère. Elle n'y tenue pas compte et elles rentrèrent lorsque son amie, qu'elle considérait comme sa ''Neechan'' commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Les années passèrent et Naomi fut bouleversée par une terrible tragédie, qui touchait les femmes plus que les hommes, et elle dut aller passer des thérapies auprès de la sensei de sa Asa-Neechan. Après s'être remit de ce choc, elle avait retrouvé son sourire, mais avec moins de gaieté qu'avant.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki l'avait demandé en mariage – voir sa spécial fic – et peu de temps après ils s'étaient mariés. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Byakuya souriait un peu plus, mais point de vue scientifique je dirais qu'il souriait 10% de plus que dans l'autre saison. Naomi avait entrainé des chevaux pur-sang arabes aux combats et Sheitan lui rendait énormément de services. Elle était fière de ses magnifiques haras.

**R**yoku s'était tellement déchaîner aux combats que lorsqu'il revint avec les autres survivants, il avait la lenteur d'un escargot. Il remarqua les ampleurs des dégâts à Soul Society et fut prit d'une colère si ''surhumaine'' qu'il a dut faire venir plusieurs hollows pour leur défoncer le crâne à tout prix. Oui. Il était fou de rage. Seule Asa su comment l'apaiser.

Et après que sa rage soit passée, un fleuve d'eau salée inonda ses yeux bleus foncés métallique suivit de tremblement et de sanglots. Il ne refusa pas que sa demi-sœur le prenne dans ses bras. Il s'en fichait de se que pouvait penser son rival, Shuhei. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du réconfort. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Il était déjà Capitaine lorsque Yamamoto fit gradée des Vice-Capitaines au rang de Taisho. Les années passèrent – deux ans – et se fut à son tour de réconforter sa demi-sœur à cause d'une terrible tragédie. Tout le Seireitei en fut touché.

Quatre ans plus tard encore, Ryoku avait changé. Il mesurait 1m74. Il était presque la ''copie conforme'' de Byakuya, sauf que ses yeux étaient plus grands et plus enjoués. Cependant, il ne portait pas de Kenseikaan, il préférait laisser ses cheveux détachés et libres. Alors qu'il allait enfin dévoiler quelque chose d'important à Asa, il la retrouva à la bibliothèque de la quatorzième division lorsqu'il vit, par une fenêtre, que son rival, Shuhei Hisagi, lui tenait les mains et qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ryoku hésita maintenant de vouloir rentrer dans la bibliothèque et décida de partir en courant vers la forêt. «_ Que se passe-t-il maître ? _» lui demanda la voix de son Zanpakuto, Zabigetsu. _Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard !_ragea intérieurement le petit Kuchiki.

À bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux, laissant de longs sillons humides et mouillée sur ses joues, Ryoku souffla un bon coup avant de s'asseoir dans un arbre. Zabigetsu se matérialisa et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- _Que se passe-t-il maître ? _lui demanda Zabigetsu.  
- Pourquoi LUI ? ! hurla-t-il en enfonçant son poing dans le tronc de leur arbre.  
- _Ah je vois, ton rival..._  
- Ne parle pas de lui !  
- _Pardon, maitre._  
- Il n'avait pas le droit, grogna Ryoku ivre de colère. Asa était à moi... pas à lui... Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de Rangiku ? ! Elle est seule, pourtant...  
- ... _Mais elle a un enfant..._  
- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé et cesse de me contredire. J'aurais dût écouter Sakura et dévoiler mes sentiments à Asa lorsque j'en avais l'occasion ! Mais je n'ai pas fait ça ! Ce que je suis MINABLE !  
- _Ne dit pas ça ! _se frustra son Zanpakuto.  
- Tu ne sais pas se que je vis, ZABIGETSU !  
- ... _En effet, vous avez raison maître. Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez, mais ce que vous épprouvez pour votre Sensei aussi apellée ''demi-sœur'' est très puissant,_termina-t-il en se dématérialisant.

Mais si Ryoku aurait restée plus longtemps à regarder Asa, il aurait été très surprit. Durant l'année suivante, Ryoku avait de la rancune envers Shuhei et le détestait au point qu'il avait faillit le tuer dans son sommeil, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il voulait préserver le bonheur de sa grande demi-sœur... qu'il aimait depuis son premier souffle. Après tout, elle avait assez souffert dans la vie...

**S**akura de son côté, avait rendue un très grand service au Gotei Jusantai en éliminant les ennemies lorsque ses ami-e-s étaient en détresse. Dès qu'elle eut regardé le champ de bataille, elle était abattue. Mais encore plus lorsque vint le tour de Soul Society.

- Comment allons-nous nous débrouiller, maintenant ? bredouilla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Nous trouverons une solution, la rassura Asa qui était tout aussi scandalisé qu'elle.

Elle avait trouvé une bonne place où dormir dans la salle d'entraînement d'Asa et avait prit place entre Renji et Orihime. Elle avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments à Renji et ils devinrent petits ami-e-s peu de temps après. Déjà, ils parlèrent de leur avenir et du nombre d'enfants qu'ils concevront. Renji avait pensé à cinq enfants au départ mais Sakura s'est désespérée et elle avait pensé à deux, mais son petit ami s'est dit que s'il y en avait que deux, l'un d'entre eux n'aimerait pas resté seul et l'autre le trouverait trop fatiguant. Alors ils décidèrent d'en avoir trois. Un beau nombre selon moi.

Trois ans après la guerre, Sakura qui en avait dix-huit ans tomba enceinte de Renji. Lui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle devienne mère si jeune. Elle oui. Au bout de neuf mois, elle mit au monde un mignon petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Koubai. Il avait les cheveux rouges comme ceux de son père et ses yeux étaient verts comme des émeraudes.

- Ce nom lui va à merveille, s'émerveilla Rangiku.  
- Oui, confirma Sakura. Espérant qu'il n'ait pas hérité de la stupidité parfois choquante de son père.  
- Hey ! s'écria ce dernier.  
- Chuuuuuutt..., firent les mamans.  
- Oups...

Plus tard, Koubai était follement ''amoureux'' des combats et son meilleur ami devint Kenji qui n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui. Le fils de Renji était un peu maladroit, mais sa mère l'aimait bien, même quand il faisait des dégâts. Puis trois ans plus tard le couple eut une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent : Aozora. Ses cheveux étaient roses comme ceux de sa mère et ses yeux magnifiquement roses – aussi –. Se qui découragea Renji qu'elle n'ait pas retenu de ses traits. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux eurent des reflets mauves. Elle aimait quand sa mère lui racontait des histoires avant d'aller au lit, et elle était cependant très timide.

Même qu'au festival des étoiles – au japon qui se déroule de sept juillet – elle était tellement timide, que lorsqu'Isamu et sa maman passèrent devant elle en les saluant, elle ne les regardait pas et s'agrippait à la jambe de sa mère comme un petit singe ne voulant pas lâcher prise. Cela ne découragea nullement Sakura qui continuait de gâter sa progéniture. Renji était heureux avec sa famille et sa femme l'était encore plus lorsque la guerre était enfin terminée.

**Y**una était épuisée de son combat, mais lorsque tout cela fut terminée, se qui lui fit le plus mal au cœur, s'était de retrouvé son Jushiro, immobile dans les décombres. Elle avait complètement courut vers lui, les yeux embuer de larmes, et s'était jeté par terre pour vérifier s'il était mort. Dès qu'elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, elle sentait que sa vie était entrain de s'achever. C'est en hurlant de terreur que cinq Unohana, y comprit Retsu, accoururent aussitôt à son crie de détresse.

Les mains immaculées du sang de son... Jushiro préféré ! Yuna tremblait de peur, blême et livide. Retsu l'avait emmené à l'écart malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

- Lâchez-moi Retsu-Sama ! sanglota la petite sœur de Rangiku. Je... je veux le voir...  
- Yuna-Chan, calme-toi.  
- Je veux qu'il survive...  
- Écoutes-moi. Nous allons faire de notre mieux possible pour tenter de le sauver d'une mort certaine mais je veux que tu reste à l'écart pour éviter d'avoir des visions trop horribles...  
- La seule vision la... plus horrible de mon existence toute entière est celle-là ! fit-elle en pointant Jushiro à moitié mort par terre entouré de quatre autres Unohana.

Retsu, désemparé, prit Yuna dans ses bras comme si c'était sa propre fille et lui transmit une puissante vague d'apaisement. La Shinigami aux cheveux châtains recula en chancelant un peu, les joues marquées de sillon humides et s'assit sans rien dire, par terre. Retsu décida donc de la rassurée en prenant tout le temps nécessaire qu'il lui faudra pour surpasser l'intervention de ses ancêtres. Elle s'assit donc en tailleur de la même façon en avant d'elle et prit les mains tremblante de sa ''fan'' dans les siennes.

- Je... je me demande comment vous puissiez faire pour resté... Pour ne pas pleurer ainsi..., hoqueta Yuna. D'habitude... je ne pleurs jamais en publique, mais là s'en est trop...  
- Je te comprends. C'est dure pour moi aussi, mais j'ai appris à contrôlé mes émotions, la rassura-t-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir qui avait magiquement apparut dans ses mains. Tu veux que Minazuki apparaisse et guérisse tout le monde ?  
- Oui...  
- Très bien. Sors de là, Minazuki, ordonna Retsu à son Zanpakuto.

Le sabre de la Capitaine s'agita et le manche se dissous dans une brume verte qui décolla vers le haut et se transforma graduellement en raie Manta verte. Minazuki s'approcha doucement de Yuna avant de licher son visage trempée de larmes. C'est grimaçant que Yuna sortit un petit rire et ordonna à Minazuki d'arrêter ce petit jeu. Mais Minazuki était tenace et continua de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle rit aux grand éclats, déchant ses larmes. Puis dès que cela fut fait, le Zanpakuto de son ''idole'' avala les patients en les gobant comme des bonbons Jujubes.

Dès que l'une des Unohana se leva pour avertir Retsu que le traitement était terminé, Yuna fut plus rapide qu'elle et, voyant que Jushiro était sur pieds, la Capitaine de la cinquième division lui fonça presque dessus.

- Ukiiii ! pleura de joie sa fan. Si tu savais comment j'ai eue si peur...  
- Ça va c'est terminée.  
- Promets-moi de ne jamais mourir...  
- Je peux rien de promettre, mais je serais toujours à tes côtés. Quoiqu'il advienne.

Les deux Capitaines s'étreignirent longuement devant les yeux bleus, turquoise, azures, océan, saphir et bleu foncée des Unohana qui avaient soignés Jushiro. En revenant à Soul Society, Yuna ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit qui l'avait accueillit. Bien sûr, le paysage était désertique, mais elle se disait que quelque chose d'autre devait prendre place un jour ou l'autre. Asa leurs proposa donc de les héberger dans sa division, la seule qui n'avait pas été touché ''par miracle'' grâce à la force de sa ''Naomi-Oneechan'' et tous s'étaient mit d'accord dessus.

Elle avait prit sa place entre son ''Ukiii'' et sa ''Retsu-Sama'' et avait trouvée le sommeil. Elle cauchemarda de la vision quand Jushiro était immobile par terre et qu'elle s'était jetée par terre pour le secourir. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et remarqua que Jushiro était toujours à ses côtés et dormait paisiblement. Elle inspira un bon coup et expira le tout avant de retomber sur son futon.

Au petit matin, les cris de sa grande sœur la fit sursauter et sans prendre gare, Yuna traversa l'océan de Futons à la course, ne prenant même pas gare d'écraser les mains de Shuhei, les pieds d'Izuru, le ventre de Sajin, le dos d'Ikkaku et la tête de Kon pour se retrouver dans la chambre de son amie. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle entendit : « C'est une fille ! » Elle se précipita vers sa grande sœur qui avait posé comme question : « Gin ? ».

- Oh excellente idée ! s'était-elle exclamée en arrivant. On l'appellera Ginko en honneur de ton amant !

Alors Rangiku choisit le prénom Ginko pour son bébé. Puis quelques années plus tard, apprenant une mauvaise nouvelle, Yuna avait été si bouleversée, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien faire. Elle avait beau essayée de parler à son amie Asa, cette dernière lui beuglait dessus les larmes aux yeux et lui claquait, chaque fois, la porte au nez, et se renfermait dans sa chambre. Puis, après avoir séché ses larmes, Jushiro la demanda en mariage. Elle avait eue, cependant, un peu de difficulté avec Yoko, qui elle aussi, avait été dans une dépression à cause de la tragédie. Puis à dix-huit ans, elle aussi, eut un garçon qu'ils appelèrent Kotaro. Étrangement, il avait les cheveux noirs, comme Jushiro avant sa maladie.

**E**t finalement, Asa, était l'une qui souffrait le plus après la guerre. Car s'était elle qui avait tué, ou plutôt, mit fin au règne de Sosuke Aizen sous la force de la colère à l'aide de Sayo. [Il va falloir que j'écrive un Os concernant ce bout] Yoko avait faite sa part et Freya, sa grande sœur froidement assassiné par lui, avait enfin pu trouver le repos éternel. À la fin de son massacre, Asa s'était effondrée en sanglots, Isane la soutenant.

- Mon dieu... j'ai tué un homme..., se scandalisa-t-elle en regardant ses mains blindées de sang.  
- C'était un traître, Asa, tenta de la rassuré Isane.  
- Sensei...

Après être revenue au Seireitei, les dommages avaient été si grands, que la quatorzième division ré-ouvrit ses portes. Elle avait fait le compte des membres de sa division et remarqua que ses sièges cinq, neuf, douze, treize et quinze avaient périt aux mains de l'ennemi.

Si elle faisait partie de ceux qui souffrait le plus, c'est parce qu'elle devait premièrement accepter que son géniteur était le pire des traitres de Soul Society. Ensuite, le fait que Sayo se soit installée temporairement dans son esprit et qu'elle disparaisse tout d'un coup, l'avait laissé vide à l'intérieur d'elle et elle ne l'entendait plus. Par la suite, lors d'une violente tempête de neige, elle était entrain de dormir dans son lit lorsqu'une sage-femme courut en frappant brutalement à sa porte.

- En-entrer, bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Asa-Sama, paniqua la sage-femme en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de la petite Unohana. C'est votre Sensei, elle ne va pas bien du tout !  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, dont le cœur avait manqué un battement.  
- Même le Capitaine Unohana, votre mère, n'arrive pas à la faire accoucher et elle perd énormément de sang !  
- J'arrive.

Asa enfila une tunique blanche propre, et courut avec la sage-femme jusqu'à la chambre ''loué'' de sa Sensei dans sa division. Dès qu'elle rentra, elle y retrouva Izuru qui pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en tenant les mains de sa femme et même pour Kiyone qui était blême comme un fantôme, les infirmières, puis Retsu qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'aidé à accouchée. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Isane. Elle était blême et avait chaud.

- Ouvrez une fenêtre...  
- Il neige Asa-Sama, se risqua la Sage-femme.  
- N'importe quoi que vous puissiez trouvez. De la glace, de l'eau, des ventilateurs. Parce qu'elle risque de s'évanouir si ça continue ainsi ! s'emporta Asa en courant vers le lit de celle qui l'avait tellement bien protégée depuis son enfance. Isane es-tu consciente ?

Sa Sensei arriva à peine à dire oui.

- Je vois. Ma-maman ?  
- Oui Asa ? lui répondit Retsu.  
- Combien de litre de sang, Isane a-t-elle perdu ?  
- Hé bien, soupira Retsu en regarda les draps blancs bien imbibée de sang, beaucoup.

Sa mère mit une petite pression avec sa main sur le matelas imbibée de sang et ledit liquide rouge ressortit comme de l'eau.

- C'est vraiment tout son sang ?  
- Non, ça c'était le liquide.  
- Je vois. Bon, peux-tu aller nous nous cherchez une transfusion de sang, du sédatif et de l'oxygène ?  
- Très bien, accepta le médecin en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette.  
- Merci, Isane es-tu encore capable de... ? Isane ? l'interrogea Asa alors que sa Sensei ne répondait même pas.

Pas de réponse. Izuru se mit à pleuré de nouveau. Kiyone faillit perde connaissance. Bougeant comme un félin, elle vérifia son pouls. Il était très faible. Elle soupira avant de la sonder : sa Sensei était seulement évanouie. Elle essaya le tout pour le tout. Après que Retsu soit revenue, celle-ci s'occupa de maintenir Isane en vie. Après plusieurs minutes de stresse et de silence, la petite Unohana réussie enfin à sortir l'enfant d'Izuru du ventre de sa mère, les bras tacheté de sang et l'avait nettoyé puis donner à son père. Puis elle s'était occupée de donnée une puissante dose de sa force vitale à Isane. Par la suite, elle était retournée dans ses appartements sans rien dire et avait dormit longuement. Le lendemain, elle partit voir l'état de santé de celle qui l'avait tant protégée.

- On dirait que c'est de ton destin de me sauver, sourit faiblement Isane.  
- Probablement.

Quelques années plus tard, Asa était devenue une très belle jeune femme et ressemblait d'avantage à sa mère. Les mêmes traits du visage, le même doux sourire et la même taille. Seuls ses yeux étaient un peu plus pâle que ceux de Retsu. Cette fois, elle était d'âge mûr, vingt-et-un ans. Après s'être rétablie graduellement de la tragédie, on lui avait demandé de devenir Capitaine-Commandant. Mais elle ne s'était pas encore se décidé car elle tenait énormément à sa division.

Shuhei l'avait rejoint à la bibliothèque et lui avait prit les mains. Elle ignorait, cependant, que Ryoku avait décidé de la rejoindre au même moment, mais que ce dernier avait renoncé.

- Écoute Asa, commença Shuhei, je t'aime beaucoup et je suis heureux avec toi. J'aimerais bien qu'on se marie un jour, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir avoir des enfants.  
- Mais Shuhei ! Toutes mes ami-e-s ont des enfants ! Sauf Naomi-Oneechan, mais ça c'est autre chose. Pourquoi ? C'est kawaii des enfants. En plus, je suis en âge de continuer ma lignée, pourquoi refuses-tu d'avoir des enfants ?  
- C'n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie...  
- Mais expliques-toi bon sang !  
- Toute les Unohana, de la deuxième à aujourd'hui, ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres enfants avec d'autres hommes que Sosuke.  
- Mais ma mère en a eue pleins avec d'autre homme autre, que Sosuke. On pourrait en adopté, si ça peux te faire plaisir.  
- Mais Asa ! Ils n'auront pas tes yeux ou les miens, ils ne nous ressembleront pas et ne seront même pas digne d'une véritable lignée. Leurs sangs n'est pas le nôtre !

Soudain, Asa se détacha de ses mains brutalement et lâcha tout court :

- Je pense que c'est toi qui n'es pas apte à devenir père Shuhei Hisagi ! Moi, je suis prête à devenir maman. Mais pas toi ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi affreuses ? Tu ne t'y connais en rien à l'adoption. Vraiment Shuhei tu exagères !

Asa était tellement irritée qu'elle tourna les talons et partie en hurlant de rage. Il voulut la rattraper, mais au file du temps, elle avait adoptée le même regard qui tue de sa mère. Ce qui est à craindre. Il ne la retrouva nulle part et il croisa Isane avec sa nouvelle disciple, Isamu, qui la suivait comme son ombre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? le questionna Isane en lui bloquant le passage. Capitaine Hisagi ?  
- C'est Asa c'est tout.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Veux-tu nous en parler ?  
- Si vous pouvez m'aider, car je sens qu'Asa me hait.  
- Te hait ?  
- Nous allons en parler à votre bureau Capitaine Kotetsu, Isamu-Chan.

Il la suivit à son bureau et lui relata tout se qui s'était passé et termina en se mettant la tête dans les mains.

- Vous savez Capitaine Hisagi, Asa est sortie de sa dépression depuis un bon moment. Mais elle en a beaucoup vécue.  
- Comme ?  
- Elle doit accepter que son géniteur ait été le pire traître de Soul Society, Sayo la quitté il y a six ans, j'ai faillis mourir à mon premier accouchement, elle est tombé dans la dépression après la tragédie, ensuite, à peine s'est-elle remit on lui demande de devenir le nouveau Capitaine-commandant général du Gotei Jusantai mais elle refuse ce titre, on a faillit lui arracher son Zanpakuto, puis vous vous entêtez à ne pas lui faire d'enfant. C'est tout un fardeau à porter mon cher. Comprenez-la.  
- Et si seulement je n'ai pas envie d'être père moi ?  
- Il faudrait, pour cela, que vous en parliez à Asa, mais pas maintenant. Elle est encore fragile. Tous ces événements-là, c'est beaucoup trop pour elle.  
- Je vois. Bon merci Capitaine Kotetsu.  
- Ça m'a faite plaisir.

Sur ce, il les quitta en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il regarda dans la chambre qu'Asa et lui partageait, mais ne la trouva pas. Il ne sentait même pas son reiatsu. Il monta les escaliers mais s'arrêta net, Ryoku venait à sa rencontre. Un regard noir et glacé, comme celui de Byakuya, masquait son visage.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé une façon pour ajouter plus de poids sur le fardeau que ma demi-sœur porte en ce moment, fit-il froidement.  
- Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, Ryoku-Sama.

Ryoku fit un rictus sadique et passa à côté de lui. Shuhei pouvait sentir l'électricité statique se dégager de son corps, lui indiquant le niveau de sa colère. Ses poils sur ses bras se levèrent. S'il osait le toucher, il serait électrocuté à coup sûr.

- Je ne t'avertis qu'une seule fois, termina Ryoku. Si tu te contentes de la rendre malheureuse, c'est à moi à qui tu as à faire. Contrairement à toi, moi j'aime les enfants, mais toi tu ne sembles pas te soucier du bonheur de ma Sensei, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche.  
- Tu sais où elle est ? osa finalement demander Shuhei en se retournant pour lui faire face.  
- Tu ne mérites pas de savoir sa cachette. Mais là tu es avertit, alors bonne nuit.  
- Nuit ?

Le fils de Byakuya ne répondit pas et continua sa route en levant bien haut le doigt du majeur, laissant Shuhei perplexe. Il observa sa montre et il était déjà tombé nuit. Cette nuit-là, il dormit seul dans son lit...

* * *

Ça... c'était mon deuxième Chapitre !

Désolée pour le long Chapitre et les spécifications sont longues... mais les prochains chapitres seront plus court, PROMIT ! =D

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Pour mieux connaître les enfants des personnages, rendez-vous sur : The Free Encyclopaedia By Asa and Sayo sur  
- Shuhei est un Baka sur ce coup-là  
- Ah, et Yuna appartient à Yuna-Hanae qui est sur ^^


	4. Chapter 3: My Name Is Isamu

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 3 : My Name Is Isamu

Mon Nom Est Isamu

* * *

**C**'était un soir d'automne. Isane, Asa et Kiyone parlaient dans le salon du Manoir des Kotetsu lorsqu'arriva une fillette dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, les joues mouillés, ses cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés étaient en bataille... Quoique ce soit le même style qu'Isane et ses yeux, bleus comme le saphir, étaient remplit de larmes. Elle mesurait déjà 1m20 pour ses six ans. Ce qui est grand pour son âge.

- Maman..., gémit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite Isamu ? lui demanda sa maman en se levant pour aller vers elle. Ce sont encore ces cauchemars ?  
- Oui...  
- Pardonnez-moi mes chères, s'excusa Isane. Je reviens dans pas long.  
- Prends tout ton temps, Isane-Sama, la rassura Asa.

Rendue dans la cuisine, elle déposa Isamu sur le comptoir. Puis, elle prit du lait, le vida dans une casserole et ajouta du miel avant de porter à ébullition. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa fille et essuya ses larmes sur ses petites joues roses d'émotion.

- Allons trésors, expliques-moi se qui te fait si peur.  
- Il y a... Un monstre sous mon lit...  
- Un monstre ? fit mine de l'interroger Isane en arquant un sourcil.  
- Oui et il veut m'attraper les pieds pour me manger tout cru. Alors, je me suis dépêchée de sauter en bas du lit pour éviter qui me trouve et qui me mange.  
- Poussin. J'ai une idée, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le garde-manger.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si ton monstre à faim, pourquoi ne pas lui donner des céréales ?  
- Tu crois qui va aimer ça plutôt que de petites filles innocentes ?  
- Oui, s'il a faim, il mangera plutôt des céréales plutôt que ma fille. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais le manger.  
- On va manger du monstre ? s'effraya Isamu en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle mit des céréales dans un petit bol et lorsque le lait fut assez tiède, elle en versa dans une petite tasse à deux poignées et le tendit à sa fille. Isamu le prit dans ses petites mains et le sirota tranquillement. Isane la reprit dans ses bras et avant d'aller la couché dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Dès qu'elles furent dans sa chambre, Isamu resta derrière sa maman lorsqu'elle mit le bol de céréales sèches sous son lit.

- Monstre es-tu là ? l'appela Isane.  
- Maman...

Sa mère ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe d'approcher. Elles entendirent quelques secondes.

- Si tu as faim, c'est le moment. Montres-toi car ma fille veut dormir.

La maman tendit sa main, mais en même temps, sa fille lui tira la manche de son Haori.

- Il va te manger les doigts maman...  
- Mais non, puisqu'il a peut-être mangé les céréales.  
- Il les a mangées ? se terrifia Isamu.  
- On verra bien, conclut-elle en retirant le bol et en l'observant. Tu vois quelque chose, mon poussin ? Un changement ?  
- Non, confirma la petite Kotetsu en continuant de siroter son lait au miel.  
- Alors tu vois ? Il n'y a aucun monstre sous ton lit. Tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles. D'accord ?  
- Hai. Je vais essayer.  
- Bien.  
- Reste un peu... S'il te plait ?  
- D'accord, je reste un peu avec toi, mais seulement pour ce soir.

Isane recoucha sa fille aînée dans ses couvertures et se coucha avec elle dans son lit.

- Chante-mois une berceuse maman.  
- Si cela peut t'aider à dormir.

Elle lui fredonna une berceuse que sa maman, Yane Kotetsu, lui chantait quand elle était petite. Dès que sa fille s'était endormit, elle laissa une veilleuse allumé et elle redescendit en bas en réfléchissant. Isamu avait bel et bien hérité de ses cauchemars récurrents et fréquents. Sauf que les siens, n'étaient pas en relation avec de la nourriture, mais bien avec d'horribles rêves et c'était sanglant.

- Alors ? se renseigna Asa alors que la maman était revenue. Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Encore ces cauchemars, leurs expliqua Isane en s'assoyant.  
- On dirait bien qu'elle a hérité de toi, s'enquit Kiyone.  
- En effet oui.

Elles continuèrent de parler durant des heures. Jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Izuru et de Sentaro.

- Bonsoir chérie ! la salua Sentaro en embrassant sa femme.  
- Bonsoir. Alors ta journée ? se renseigna Kiyone.  
- Bien, termina-t-il. Asa ?  
- Oui ? répondit-t-elle.  
- Tu prends un congé de Shuhei ?  
- ... En effet... Il refuse d'avoir des enfants, puis d'en adopter.  
- Oh la, s'exclama Izuru en prenant place à côté d'Isane. Il ne comprend pas tout simplement, laisse-lui le temps.  
- Izuru ! se fâcha Isane. Asa en a assez vécue comme ça. C'est à lui de la comprendre ! Heureusement que Ryoku-Sama joue le frère poule.  
- Chanceuse petite Unohana Junior.

Asa se contenta de sourire et se leva en s'inclinant.

- Je pense que je vais aller dormir. Ohasuminasai, Mina-San.  
- Ohasuminasai Asa-San, la saluèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Elle avait loué une chambre dans le manoir des Kotetsu et se coucha dans son lit. Isane de son côté décida d'aller dormir avec Izuru, de même pour Kiyone et Sentaro. Arrivée dans ses appartements, Asa soupira et s'endormit le cœur lourd. Alors pour parfaire son bonheur d'avoir des enfants pendant que Shuhei n'en voulait pas, elle avait demandé à Isane de garder sa fille Isamu et son fils Haru. Ce qui aidait grandement Isane et Izuru.

Le lendemain matin, Asa fit le petit déjeuner aux gouts de tout le monde. Du porridge pour Isane ainsi qu'Isamu, des céréales au chocolat pour Haru et Kintaro, des gaufres pour Izuru et Kohei et des crêpes pour Kiyone, Sentaro et elle. Ils étaient déjà huit membres pour un clan qui venait de naître il y a à peine trois ans. Izuru fut l'un des premiers à se lever avec Kiyone qui était une lève tôt.

- Oh ! s'étonna Kiyone. Konichiwa, Asa.  
- Konichiwa, Kiyone-Sama. Bien dormit ?  
- Oui, lui répondit Kiyone en s'assoyant. Enfin, si Kintaro n'avait pas cauchemardé à trois heures du matin.  
- Et toi Izuru, bien dormit ?  
- Oh moi ? fit mine de s'exclamer Izuru.  
- A ton avis, combien y a-t-il d'Izuru dans le Seireitei ?  
- Un et c'est moi ! termina-t-il en s'assoyant d'un trait.

_Quelqu'un qui a prit l'habitude de parler en papounet...,_rit Asa intérieurement en partant s'asseoir à côté de Kiyone. Puis on entendit des pas de courses et des rires d'enfant provenant du corridor. Kintaro, son petit frère, Kohei et Haru s'étaient réveiller et se faisait poursuivre par Sentaro qui les poursuivaient en imitant le loup.

- Loup où es-tu ? questionna Kintaro.  
- Je suis dans le couloir ! s'enjoua Sentaro en faisant une voix plus grave.  
- Que fais-tu ? rit Haru.  
- Je vais vous mangez !

Kintaro et Kohei partirent se réfugiez dans les bras de leur maman et Haru alla se réfugiez derrière son père en s'agrippant à son Haori. Asa éclata de rire et les enfants l'accompagnèrent. Ils s'assirent donc à la table eux aussi et attendirent Isane et Isamu. Finalement elles s'éveillèrent peu de temps après que Kintaro, Kohei et Haru se soient levé. Après avoir déjeuné, Isamu partit s'habiller et elle avertit sa mère qu'elle allait jouer avec d'autres ami-e-s à.

Sur ce, elle partit en courant chercher sa meilleure amie Katt Komamura – la fille de Sajin – et ses autres ami-e-s : Kenji, Nanami et Ginko.

- On va jouer à la forteresse ! s'écria Ginko, dont les cheveux argentés brillaient au soleil.  
- Encore ? se désespéra Nanami en rajustant ses lunettes. Depuis qu'on joue à ce jeu, j'ai du changer deux fois ma paire de lunette cassée...  
- Bah t'as qu'à les enl'ver.  
- T'es pas drôle Gin-Chan !  
- Allons, a intervenu Katt, on va pas encore se chicaner.  
- Katt-Chan à raison, l'appuya Isamu. On perd du temps précieux vous savez.  
- Cesse de faire ta petite maman poule, grogna Nanami qui détestait recevoir des ordres.  
- J'ai juste dis mon avis, se frustra-t-elle.  
- Bon, on va passer par la forêt, termina Ginko qui n'aimait pas les chicanes.  
- Ça aurait pu êtes drôle, rit Kenji qui était amateur des combats.

Et ils se suivirent dans la forêt avant d'aboutir devant un étang. Kenji leur pointa que la forteresse ''ennemie'' était juste devant eux, mais que pour y arriver, ils devaient passer par l'étang qui ne bougeait point. Ils hésitèrent mais Kenji, qui se prenait pour le chef – car il les dépassait tous d'une tête à l'exception de Katt, qui était issus de deux parents très grands – les rassura qu'ils auront de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Ils s'y engagèrent et dès qu'ils furent proches de l'autre bais, leurs ennemies leurs lancèrent des boules de boues.

- À l'assaut ! hurla Katt qui était la plus grande dans leur petit groupe, 1m56.

Tous mirent leurs bras devant leur visage pour se protéger des boules de boues. Puis ne voyant plus où aller Nanami reçut une balle de boue dans le visage. Elle perdit pied et tomba dans l'eau. Isamu, qui était considéré comme la guérisseuse de ce groupe, se jeta à sa rescousse et alluma ses paumes. Son puissant reiatsu, qui avait faillit tuer sa mère à sa naissance, lui permettait de guérir les blessures en quelques secondes. La ''guerre'' dura encore une heure de plus, puis Isamu reçue une balle de boue dans le front. Elle lâcha prise et baissa la tête.

- Une blessée ! s'écria alors le chef de leurs ennemis.  
- Ça suffit arrêter ! termina Ginko en courant vers Isamu.

Dès qu'elle fut à côté de son amie, elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

- Il y avait une roche dans la boue ! la défendit Ginko. Ça suffit la guerre est finit on rentre chez nous !

Sur ce, tous quittèrent l'étang et reprirent le chemin du retour. Nanami termina de nettoyer ses lunettes quand elle remarqua quelque chose de gluant et noir sur sa peau, elle essaya de la retirer mais elle n'y arriva pas. _Une sangsue,_comprit-elle. Alors elle avertit ses autres compagnons.

- Des sangsues ! Il y a des sangsues dans l'étang !

Aussitôt dit, tous les enfants se mirent à regarder sur leurs bras et leurs jambes. Et ils se mirent à crier. Particulièrement la petite Kyouraku qui en avait dans le cou.

- Isamu-Chan ! cria Kenji. Ta maman t'a-t-elle apprise comment enlever les sangsues ?  
- Oui mais je me souviens plus, termina-t-elle.  
- Moi j'ai lus des ouvrages dessus, fit Nanami. Mais ils y en a qui peuvent s'introduire dans la bouche, le nez et les oreilles...

À ce moment là, Ginko, Katt, Isamu et même celle qui leur avait dit cet information là, partirent en courant vers le Seireitei. Les garçons les suivirent peu de temps après. Isane avait invité toute les femmes Shinigami à l'heure du thé, lorsqu'elles entendirent des enfants criés et pleuré : « Maman ! » Tous se retournèrent et virent les filles, mouillés, arrivés avec des insectes aux corps allongés noirs, sur leurs corps. _Des sangsues ?_se scandalisa Isane. Isamu arriva et lui décrivit si vite la situation qu'elle n'avait rien comprit. Alors Nanami leur expliqua tout.

- Ne tirez jamais sur une sangsue, les avertit le médecin. C'est pire sinon. Elles peuvent toute régurgiter et il peut y avoir de l'infection. Que faisiez-vous dans l'étang ?  
- Je veux pas en avoir dans la bouche, se dégouta Ginko.  
- Mes oreilles..., ajouta Katt en se les tenants. Elles sont assez grandes pour laissé passé un papillon de l'enfer...  
- Et mon nez, termina Nanami.  
- Doucement les enfants, les calma Isane. Venez dans ma salle d'auscultation...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que dernier enfant, Kenji, les avaient rejoints en pleurant lui aussi. Les mamans tels que Kiyone, Maya, Rangiku, Nanao, Sakura et Asa – même si elle n'est pas encore maman – se levèrent toutes pour aider Isane à calmer cette marmaille d'enfants et de l'aider à les emmener dans la salle d'auscultation.

À l'aide d'Asa, Isane retira délicatement les sangsues une à une de chaque enfants avant de les mettre dans un pot d'eau. Après deux heures de patience, à retirer des sangsues, les enfants pleuraient toujours et ils saignaient – à cause de l'anticoagulant des sangsues – mais Asa prit un plaisir fou à mettre des pansements – de Hello Kitty, de My Little Poney, de Trouver Némo et de Scooby-Doo – dessus leurs plaies en faisant : « Beco bobo ». Trois pots d'eau, contenant des sangsues, avaient été remplit. Après avoir fait cela, les mamans ordonnèrent à leurs enfant de s'asseoir et de leurs expliquer où ils avaient été traînés. Et à la surprise de toutes, tous les enfants pointèrent Kenji.

- C'est lui qui a eut l'idée de passé par l'étang, s'écrièrent les enfants en chœur.  
- Kenji, fit Asa d'une voix grave. Tu nous dois des explications.  
- Hé bien... On a voulut encore jouer à la forteresse. Et on a été attaqué par des ennemis.  
- Des enfants ennemis, donc, alluma l'Unohana.  
- Mais c'était la façon la plus rapide de les attaquer !  
- Kenji-Kun, je sais bien que tu aimes les combats. Mais tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'emmener avec toi tes ami-e-s qui n'aiment pas la guerre comme Isamu-Chan ou bien Nanami-Chan.

Kenji se contenta de baisser la tête, rouge de honte. Puis toutes les mamans repartirent avec leurs enfants à leurs divisions respectives. Le soir Asa, Kiyone et Isane racontèrent au reste du clan la drôle d'aventure avec les sangsues qu'Isamu avait vécue avec ses ami-e-s. Puis lorsque les enfants se préparèrent à aller aux lits, Isamu fit une petite confidente à sa mère.

- Maman ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se mettant sous les couvertures.  
- Oui mon trésor ?  
- Tu sais, je voudrais vraiment avoir une disciple de la lignée des Unohana. Comme toi, je voudrais être le mentor de quelqu'un comme elles.  
- On verra.  
- Tu crois qu'Hisagi-Sama et qu'Unohana-Sama (Asa) vont vouloir faires des enfants un jour ?  
- Un jour probablement, lui sourit sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front, lorsque sa fille lâcha un petit ''aie''. T'ai-je fais mal ?  
- Non. Je pense que j'ai une ecchymose dans le front, lui dit-elle en soulevant ses cheveux courts d'en avant.  
- Poussin, fit Isane en voyant la marque bleuâtre et la bosse. Mais qu'as-tu fait pour en avoir une ?  
- J'ai reçu une balle de boue avec une roche dedans.  
- Veux-tu une sangsue ? Tu n'auras plus d'ecchymose après.  
- Non maman surtout pas !  
- D'accord. Je te taquinais c'est tout. Attends je vais arranger cela.

Isane coucha sa fille dans son lit et plaça sa paume droite sur son front et sa main s'illumina d'une douce couleur vert pastel. L'ecchymose disparut et Isamu se sentit beaucoup mieux.

- Cependant. Je peux te promettes que tu auras une disciple tels que j'en ai eue de cette lignée un jour.  
- C'est vrai qu'elles avaient le même père, les Unohana ?  
- Tu me poses toujours des questions lorsque tu ne veux pas dormir. Vrai ?  
- Si tu réponds à ma question, je dormirais après.  
- Bon très bien... Oui elles avaient le même père.  
- Mais elles auraient toutes des maladies mentales ou bien physique.  
- Isamu c'est le temps de dormir il est tard.  
- D'accord...  
- Bonne nuit mon poussin.  
- Bonne nuit maman.

Puis elle quitta sa chambre sans oublier d'allumer sa veilleuse. Asa l'attendait assise sur une table de cuisine.

- Tu m'as entendue ? devina Isane. Tu m'en veux ?  
- Non. Après tout, on ne peut rien caché aux enfants pour satisfaire leurs curiosités, vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Isane-San...  
- Je t'écoute, l'informa la maman.  
- Que dois-je faire ? Essayer de reparler à Shuhei ou bien... de laisser tomber.  
- Premièrement je te conseillerais d'aller le voir et de lui demander pourquoi il ne désire pas avoir d'enfant.  
- Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien m'écouter ?  
- On ne peut pas résister au charme d'une Unohana, tu le sais bien.  
- M'ouais.

Elles continuèrent de parler ainsi toute la soirée durant.

* * *

Voilà mon chapitre trois !  
J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu...  
Avec les sangsues et tout le tralala...

_Spécifications d'Asa-San au besoin :_

- Les sangsues, j'ai pris cette idée de : La forteresse suspendu, un film québécois américain.  
- J'espère que le commencement de ma nouvelle fic vous plait.  
- Question ?


	5. Chapter 4: Yumichika

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 4 : Yumichika's Academy

L'académie de Yumichika

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, c'était la rentrée des classes. Asa aida Isane pour le déjeuner et vérifia qu'Isamu avait tout dans son sac avant de partir pour ses cours. L'académie était à deux pâtées de division de celle d'Asa, il ne suffisait plus qu'aux mamans de marcher un bon bout de temps avant d'arrivée. Isane prit le temps nécessaire pour parler un peu avec Isamu avant que celle-ci ne rentre en cours.

- Merci maman !  
- De rien mon cœur. S'il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles.  
- Oui ! termina-t-elle en serrant sa maman. T'es la meilleure maman du monde.  
- Poussin. Allez va. Sinon tu connais les conséquences de tes professeurs.  
- Hai. Au revoir maman.  
- Au revoir.

Et Isamu lâcha sa maman pour aller rejoindre ses ami-e-s. Elle prit place, sur une table à trois places, aux côtés de Katt Komamura, la fille de Sajin et Maya. Une mi-humaine, mi-animal, au pelage rose bonbons, aux cheveux roses pâle et aux yeux bleus. D'ailleurs l'intérieur de ses oreilles était bleus ciel et mesurait 1m56. Bien sur, ses parents étaient grands. Sa mère 2m24 et Sajin, 2m88.

- Ohayo, Isamu-Chan, la salua Katt qui était assise à côté de Ginko.  
- Ohayo, Katt-Chan. Gin-Chan.  
- Genki desu ?  
- Hai. Yumichika-Sensei est là toute l'avant-midi puis Nana-Sensei toute l'après-midi.

Nanami de son côté parlait avec Koubai et Kenji, trouvant que l'idée des sangsues l'avait traumatisé à vie. Kenji riait comme un fou à l'idée de voir sa tête, mais comme le faisait si souvent Nanao avec Shunsui, la petite Kyouraku l'avait frappé avec son livre, lui demandant de se calmer. Koubai avait éclaté de rire à son geste. Puis quelqu'un arriva. Tous les élèves se sont tut et regagnèrent leurs places.

- Bien bonjour les enfants, les accueillit Yumichika.  
- Bonjour Yumichika-Sensei, le salua ses élèves.  
- J'ai une question ! s'écria Kenji en levant sa main.  
- Oui ? fit leur professeur.  
- Je peux vous surnommer Yumi-Sensei ? C'est vraiment trop long Yumichika-Sensei.  
- Comme tu voudras.

Nanami se retourna vers lui et lui chuchota :

- Tu es vraiment un abrutit Kenji...  
- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? lui grimaça-t-il. L'intello !  
- Arrête ! termina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de livre sur la tête.  
- Aieuh !  
- Ça suffit, est intervenu Yumichika.

Yumichika ne portait qu'une longue tunique blanche et avait gardé ses plumes sur ses cils. Cependant, même s'il était professeur, il se préoccupait tout autant de son apparence.

- Commençons le cours maintenant. Nous allons commencer à savoir créée un canon rouge, nommée : Le Shakkahô. Commençons par...

_Non pitié pas moi !_se supplia Ginko, dont dans sa vie antérieur était tout aussi nul en kidô.

- Ginko, termina Yumichika.

_Crotte !_se frustra-elle en se levant.

- Bien, approche.

Elle s'exécuta et resta figée sur place. Yumichika dû l'avancer un peu plus et elle ne bougeait pas plus. Comparativement aux autres élèves, elle, portait un Shihakusho gris orné d'une ceinture bleue. Elle avait fermée ses yeux à la manière de ''Gin'' dans sa vie antérieur, chose qu'elle apprit à faire lorsqu'elle était embarrassée.

- Tends tes bras devant toi, lui ordonna Yumichika dont elle effectuait les mouvements. Bien. Oh ! pas face à moi, mais sur le mannequin. Voilà c'est mieux. Maintenant répète les incantations.  
- Ano...  
- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, soupira son professeur.  
- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang... Ano...  
- Images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne !  
- Images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! ... Ensuite ?  
- Ginko, se désespéra Yumichika. As-tu étudié tes formules de kidô ?  
- Nan !  
- Va pratiquer avec Isamu.  
- Pourquoi Isamu ? se fâcha Nanami. C'est vrai quoi ? Mes parents sont des maîtres en kidô !  
- Nanami ne répliques pas.  
- Mais c'est toujours avec Isamu et jamais moi !  
- La prochaine fois.  
- Mais vous avez dit ça la dernière fois...  
- Je vais le noter dans mon agenda.

Nanami afficha une moue boudeuse avant de regarder dans son livre. Ginko accompagna Isamu vers le fond de la classe et elles pratiquèrent ensemble. _C'est vrai que c'est une Isane junior,_rit Ginko, alias ''Gin ressuscité''.

- Prochain en Kidô, continua Yumichika. Kenji.  
- Pourquoi moi purée ?  
- Parce que c'est toi. Allez.

Kenji se leva et soudain, ils entendirent un _BOUM_vers le fond de la classe. Yumichika courut vers la fumée et y retrouva Isamu sur le derrière, Ginko saupoudrée de suit.

- Ginko, deux heures de colles.  
- Hai..., articula-t-elle. Sumimasen...  
- Isamu va prendre ta douche.  
- Pas besoin, dit la petite blanche. Grâce au reiatsu que ma maman et mon papa m'ont donnée, je peux transporter mon reiatsu sur mes vêtements. Regardez.

Elle se concentra et elle s'entoura d'une lumière bleuté et ses vêtements redevinrent normaux comme avant. Nanami explosa de rire en voyant Isamu.

- Ta maman t'a peut-être donné un énorme reiatsu, mais tu as faillis la tuer à ta naissance, lâcha la petite Kyouraku.  
- Ça te regarde pas, OK ? se fâcha Isamu. Les choses intimes de mon clan, ne te regardent pas, en aucun point !  
- Les enfants ça suffit ! s'exaspéra Yumichika.

Kenji se concentra et après avoir dit les incantations, fit apparaître qu'une petite sphère rouge rien de plus ni de moins.

- C'est bien pour ce coup-ci, le félicita son Sensei.  
- Merci Yumi-Sensei. Je peux retourner m'asseoir maintenant ?  
- Oui. Katt Komamura ? C'est à ton tour.  
- Oh ! fit la petite fauve. OK j'arrive.

Katt n'était pas seulement grande pour son âge, elle était forte, voir même plus forte que ton professeur. Cependant, elle n'était pas très habile au Kidô, mais faisait de son mieux.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang. Images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō !

Et une énorme sphère rouge en ressortit avant de détruire tout le mannequin.

- C'est très bien Katt-Chan, la félicita Yumichika. On voit qui a étudier et qui n'a pas étudier. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

Elle inclina un peu la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir. Puis fut le tour de Koubai. Il se leva et essaya les incantations. Lui, tout comme Kenji, ne fit qu'une petite sphère.

- Mais j'ai étudié aussi ! fit-il comme s'il avait peur que son prof ne réplique.  
- Je sais. Certains ont plus de difficulté à faire certaine incantation, le rassura le professeur. C'est normal. Pour plus de faciliter, tend bien tes bras et concentre toi comme si tu voulais tuer un hollow. Tu sens toute ta colère s'accumuler. Mais attention ! Pas trop fort, sinon ça va te retourner dessus.  
- Comme moi par exemple, fit Ginko en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette mouillée.  
- Bien. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir. Maintenant, Isamu, approches.  
- Oui Sensei !  
- Étant donnée que tu es déjà experte en Kidô, tu vas exécuter une technique de Bakudô.  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Kakushitsuijaku.  
- Facile !  
- Exécute-le pour voir.

Elle se baissa et prit un pot d'encre. Puis avant de commencer son incantation, elle demanda qui localiser.

- Euhm..., réfléchit le professeur. Essaye de localiser Asa tiens.  
- OK. Vous croyez qu'elle est dans le même endroit que nous ?  
- Tu verras.  
- Hai. Je commence. Le cœur au sud... Les yeux au nord... Les bouts des doigts à l'Ouest... Les talons à l'est... Ô vent, souffle et rassemble ! Ô pluie, tombe et efface ! Bakudō no gojū hachi : Kakushitsuijaku !

Le cercle s'illumina d'une couleur bleutée et les coordonnés s'affichèrent. Isamu fut très surprise de voir où se trouvait Asa.

- 31... 47... 78... 93... 124... 158... J'ai trouvé sa destination ! 345 est par 1423 nord... mais c'est la quatrième division !  
- Bravo je suis fier de toi.  
- Bon c'est à moi maintenant ! s'impatienta Nanami en se levant. Dites-moi un kidô que je dois faire !  
- OK. Isamu-Chan, tu peux retourner à ton bureau.  
- Hai.  
- Bien, approches Nanami.

Nanami avança sans aucune hésitation.

- Démontre-moi le Raikōhō.  
- Hai. Un jeu d'enfant ! Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide ! Hadō no roku jū san : Raikōhō !

Un énorme éclair frappa le mannequin et une odeur de soufre se fit sentir. Même Yumichika avait reculé. _Il est certain qu'elle tente de rivaliser avec Isamu,_pensa-t-il.

- C'est bon tu peux aller t'asseoir.  
- Merci Sensei.  
- Bien, fit-il en regardant sa montre, c'est l'heure d'aller à la récréation. Allez tout le monde dehors.

Tous ramassèrent leurs livres et partirent dehors sous la surveillance du professeur. Dans la cour, Kenji essaya de faire son malin pour impressionner ses amis.

- Attention... il court, il frappe et c'est le but ! fit-il en faisant son intelligent.  
- Euh Kenji-Kun, fit Ginko. Tu as envoyé la balle à la mauvaise place.  
- Hein ?

Il tourna son regard et constata avec horreur, que la balle avait rebondit trop haut et avait frappé la fenêtre de leur deuxième professeur. Isamu était occuper à jouer à la marelle avec Katt Komamura et Nanami préféra lire des histoires toute seule dans son coin. Kenji vit alors apparaitre, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sortie, son deuxième professeur tenant dans ses mains le ballon de foot.

- Hé bien, on ne sait pas comment bien frapper la balle on dirait, lui dit son professeur.  
- Nana-Sensei, frissonna Kenji. Je... J'ai...  
- Voilà comment on doit frapper la balle au Foot.

Elle déposa le ballon à ses pieds et d'un coup, l'envoya directement au but, la balle passant juste au dessus de sa tête.

- Ça, c'est jouer au Foot.  
- Je paierais votre fenêtre...  
- Pas besoin, Yumi-Kun va me la réparer.  
- Pourquoi moi ? se frustra son amie professeur.  
- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu ferais tout pour moi.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.  
- Oh dommage, termina Nana en se retournant.  
- ... Attendez-moi quelques minutes les enfants.  
- Oui ! Oui ! lui répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Nana était entrain de monter les escaliers lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de vent la frôler. Yumichika apparut en Shûnpo devant elle.

- Écoute Nana-Chan ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, tenta de la rassurer son meilleur ami.  
- Ah oui ? Bah étrangement, j'ai fouillé dans ton esprit et j'ai cru que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ton cœur !  
- Non c'est faux.  
- Yumichika-San, ça suffit ! le bloqua-t-elle en allant de l'autre côté.  
- Ce n'est pas ça Nana-Chan. Nana-Chan !

Nana s'arrêta net et ne bougeait plus.

- On réglera nos comptes dès que les cours termineront à 14h30, décida-t-elle en s'en allant. Les enfants pourraient nous déranger. Tu connais leur curiosité.

Puis la récréation terminée, les six enfants retournèrent en classe. Puis ce fut le tour de Nana de leur enseigner ses savoirs. Elle confronta donc son petit groupe à l'art du combat. Elle marqua des notes à propos des faiblesses de chacun. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Isamu était de nature pacifiste et à chaque petit coup qu'elle donnait sur son sabre de bois, son élève la lâcha par terre en tremblant.

- Je suis désolée Nana-Sensei ! trembla Isamu. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je déteste la violence et je suis née de deux parents pacifistes. Enfin je crois...  
- Ça va aller. Je te comprends, la rassura-t-elle. On va arrêter ça là. Bien. C'est du temps libres jusqu'à la fin des cours !

Tous allèrent à leurs occupations personnelles. Ginko parlait avec Koubai. Nanami grimaçait toujours contre Kenji et Isamu dessinait avec Katt.

- Tu es chanceuse d'être forte au combat Katt-Chan, l'envie la petite Kotetsu. Tu as un avantage sur la force physique.  
- Bah en faite, je suis née ainsi. Mais je déteste la violence moi aussi. Mon papa me répétait toujours : « On ne combats jamais pour enlever la vie avec joie, mais pour la justice. » C'est qu'il disait. Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque tu apprendras le nom de ton Zanpakuto, tu auras plus confiance en toi je t'assure.  
- Tu me fais voir ton Zanpakuto ? insista son amie.  
- Bien sûre. Voilà. Tu peux même y toucher.

Le Zanpakuto de Katt était un peu plus grand qu'un mètre. Son manche était bleu pâle, sa garde était en forme de patte de chats ou de félins et il était sous forme de Katana. Isamu y toucha et constata avec passion que la surface de son fourreau était douce comme du velours. La première maman à arriver fut Sakura.

- Maman ! s'écria Koubai en courant se jeter à son cou.  
- Bonjour mon poussin. Tu as passée une belle journée ?  
- Hai. Cependant j'ai toujours de la difficulté avec mon kidô.  
- Tu y arriveras un jour.  
- C'est exactement ce que Yumichika lui a dit, la rassura son professeur en arrivant. À part cela, il est un expert en combat avec Kenji.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. En pensant, Kenji vient dormir à la maison.  
- C'est vrai maman ? piailla son fils aîné.  
- Bien sûre.  
- Yeah ! Tu viens Kenji ?  
- Hai. On va pouvoir se pratiquer aux combats.  
- Nous y allons, termina Sakura. Sa petite sœur, Aozora, l'attend avec impatience.  
- Bye-bye Nana-Sensei, la salua Koubai.  
- Sayonara Nana-Sensei, répéta Kenji avant de courir dans les escaliers avec son ami.  
- À bientôt.

Puis la deuxième maman à arriver fut Nanao. Nanami ramassa ses bouquins en jetant une grimace à Kenji qui lui, grimaça à l'extérieur de l'école par les fenêtres.

- Nanami n'a aucune difficulté, ajouta Nana. Elle excelle dans toutes les matières. Elle semble même ambidextre.  
- En effet, tout comme son papa, l'appuya Nanao.  
- Maman j'ai faim ! grogna sa fille en voulant se faire prendre dans ses bras.  
- Très bien, conclut-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Bon, on va aller manger cette collation ?  
- Hai ! Au revoir Sensei.  
- Au revoir Nanami-Chan.

Il ne restait que Ginko, Katt et Isamu. Rangiku apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte à la grande joie de sa Ginko adorée (Gin adoré).

- Mamoula ! s'égaya Ginko en lui sautant dans les bras.  
- Bonjour mon puceron, s'enjoint Rangiku en lui donnant une petite bise sucré sur sa joue. Tu t'es bien amuser ?  
- Pas avant-midi. Le kidô ''Shakkahô'' m'as explosé dans le visage.  
- Oh ! ma pauvre. Bonjour Nana-San.  
- Konichiwa Rangiku-San, s'inclina la femme Shinigami. Ne vous inquiété pas, Ginko est une pro de l'art du combat. Surtout sa vitesse surhumaine.  
- Oui je sais. Ginko est née avec ce don.  
- Moi aussi j'ai faim ! confessa sa fille.  
- Bien, nous allons allez manger une glace. Merci Nana-San.  
- Mais ce n'est rien. Au revoir Gin-Chan.  
- Bye bye Nana-Sensei.

Et Rangiku repartit en croisant Maya, la maman de Katt. Voyant sa maman, Katt regarda tristement Isamu.

- Dommage, tu vas être seule maintenant.  
- Ce n'est rien, la rassura son amie. Je ne serais pas seule, car Nana-Sensei est là.  
- OK. Bon, au revoir !  
- Hai.

Katt partit proche de sa maman et prit sa patte de velours.

- Katt étudie très bien.  
- Oui je sais, lui sourit la louve bleue.  
- À part ça, elle est très attentive en classe. Même qu'elle entend des sons que je n'entends même pas.  
- Ouais mais avec nos oreilles de fauves aucuns bruits, pas même les plus faibles, ne nous échappe vous savez.  
- Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ça doit être difficile de dormir, non ?  
- Pas vraiment, nous dormons très bien. Bon, on y va Katt-Chan ?  
- Hai Okaasan'.  
- Salut ma petite Katt, la salua sa professeur.  
- Bye Sensei.

Dès que Nana se retourna, elle y vit Isamu toute seule à sa table. La classe vide et silencieuse. Elle partit donc la voir, et prit place avec elle.

- Te sens-tu très seule ma petite Isamu ? tenta de savoir sa tutrice.  
- Non je dessine comme Tata Aa-Sama le fait parfois.  
- Aa-Chan ?  
- Euh... Oui. Elle me donne des cours de dessins. Vous savez, parfois ma maman à un empêchement à la dernière minute à l'hôpital général et ne peux pas venir me chercher juste après les classes.  
- Je la comprends.  
- Et mon papa est à son travail. Alors il n'a pas vraiment le temps. Il aide ses amis à reconstruire les divisions.  
- Bien. Veux-tu que l'on pratique les arts du combat ? lui proposa-t-elle.  
- Oh non merci. Je veux continuer à dessiner.  
- Très bien. Je serais à mon bureau en avant, s'il y a quoique se soit.  
- Hai.

Après quinze minutes, Isane n'était toujours pas arrivée. Isamu parlait un peu avec son professeur lorsqu'elles entendirent des pas saccadées dans le corridor principal. Tels ne furent pas leur surprise d'y voir...

- Aa-Sama ! s'écria Isamu en courant vers elle.  
- Isamu-Chan ! haleta l'Unohana en s'avançant pour la recevoir dans ses bras. Désolée mon cœur si ta maman ou moi avons prit autant de temps, mais ta maman à eue un empêchement de dernières minutes.  
- Je le savais.  
- Bien, allons-y.  
- Hai ! Merci Nana-Sensei !  
- De rien. Passer une belle soirée !  
- Vous aussi, Nana-San, conclut Asa.

Dès que la classe fut terminée. Nana partit à ses appartements et y retrouva Yumichika. Là, allait débuter leur vraie conversation...

* * *

Ceci était la fin du quatrième Chapitre !  
J'espère que vous avez mieux fait connaissance avec les enfants principaux... pour le moment.

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Nanami est méchante avec Isamu, mais bon, elle ne sait pas encore déceler le bien du mal.  
- La conversation avec Nana et Yumichika aura lieu dans le prochain Chapitre car sinon le chapitre aurait été long.


	6. Chapter 5: Not Being Perfect Is Good

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 5 : Not Being Perfect Is Good

Ne Pas Être Parfait C'est Bien

* * *

**N**ana s'assit sur son lit et retira ses sandales en soupirant. Elle resta quelques minutes couchée sur son lit pour se reposer un peu, puis se leva en inspirant profondément. Elle allait mettre des trucs au clair avec Yumichika. Il était assit sur un fauteuil et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Yumichika-Kun, commença-t-elle derrière lui.  
- Nani ? lui répondit-il en se retournant.

Durant ses huit années, Yumichika avait énormément changé. Il avait atteint 1m72, sa voix avait mué jusqu'à devenir un peu plus grave. Et avait remplacé son Shihakusho par une longue tunique blanche. La tradition à Soul Society n'exigeait plus que les Shinigami portent leurs uniformes, mais 80% des Shinigami gradés aimaient encore les porter car c'était un habit léger et confortable qui ne gênait pas les mouvements.

- Je peux savoir qui est cette femme qui chérit ton cœur ? continua sa meilleure amie en prenant place sur le fauteuil d'à côté.  
- Comme je te l'ai dis. Il n'y a aucune femme...  
- Pas la peine de me mentir Yumichika ! Ne me ment pas ! Qui est cette femme ?  
- Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de son nom.  
- Yumichika s'il te plait ! explosa Nana sur le point de perdre patience.  
- Je te le jure !  
- Bon... si c'est comme ça alors, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense moi. Tu sais quoi, moi je t'aime depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'Académie Shino. Et maintenant je m'aperçois que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt.  
- Tu... ?

Elle marqua une pause puis s'écria :

- Je t'aime Yumi ! lui déclara-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, le faisant basculer en arrière avec le fauteuil. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Est-ce que tu voudrais briser le cœur d'une femme qui t'aime à la folie ?  
- Non.  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui, fit-il en rougissant. Jamais je n'arriverais à survivre s'il t'arrivait malheur.

Puisque c'était le soir, ils partirent se couchés dans leur lit ensemble. Les deux appartements de la onzième division à la gauche et à la droite de la leur ne purent dormir qu'une heure du matin dépassé. Ryoku dormait dans son lit lorsque sa fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il battit des paupières et y vit quelqu'un.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.  
- Ryoku-Kun..., fit la voix d'une femme. Je t'aime.  
- Bah moi, Neliel je ne t'aime plus ! C'est Asa que j'aime !  
- Mais elle est avec Shuhei.  
- Shuhei refuse de lui faire des enfants, et leurs relations commencent à devenir instables.

Peinée de la froideur de celui-ci, Neliel s'apprêtait à lui donner un poing, lorsqu'elle sentie ses cheveux et ses poils de bras se dresser. Lorsque Ryoku était fâché, il ne lui suffisait qu'il utilise son électricité statique pour démontrer qu'il ne rigolait pas. Alors la femme arrancar quitta les lieux sur le champ. Le lendemain matin, tous les Capitaines furent convoqués à la première division pour une réunion.

- Bien tout le monde est là, déclara Yamamoto en jetant un regard froid à l'assemblée.

De son côté droit, la rangé de Kyouraku se tenait Naomi, Yoruichi, Isane, Byakuya, Renji, Sakura, Shunsui, Nanao, Lisa, Toshiro, Rangiku, RanTao', Kisuke, et Asa. Derrière eux, ou plutôt derrière Asa, se tenait la seule Vice-Capitaine : Yoko Ukitake. Sa grande sœur se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil discret, Yoko lui rendit la pareille.

Et de son côté gauche, la rangé de Sajin, était composé de : Ryoku, Izuru, Yuna, Shinji, Sajin, Iba, Shuhei, Yumichika, Jushiro, Kiyone, Sentaro et Maya.

- Comme vous le savez le Capitaine de la Onzième division est décédé au combat. Nous lui avons donc trouvé un nouveau remplaçant. Il y a aussi de nouveaux Shinigami qui seront gradés Vice-Capitaines et Capitaines, ayant réussit les examens de qualifications pour le devenir. Des questions ?  
- Oui moi, fit Asa.  
- Parle !  
- Le Gotei quinze, comme on l'appelle désormais, compteras deux, trois voir quatre Capitaines par divisions ?  
- C'est exacte.  
- Et pour les Vice-Capitaines ?  
- Non ça ne change pas. Enfin, à des exceptions. Est-ce tout ?  
- Hai papy !  
- ... (Soupir) Faites rentrer les nouveaux Capitaines.

La porte grinça et trois nouveaux Capitaines arrivèrent, suivit des nouveaux Vice-Capitaines.

- Ichibantai Taisho, Shien Genryusai Shigekuni. (Capitaine de la première division)  
Sanbantai Taisho, Kazuhide Shimizu. (Capitaine de la troisième division) Hachibantai Taisho, Hasumi Tsukida. (Capitaine de la huitième division) Juichibantai Taisho, Nana Hoshino. (Capitaine de la onzième division) Ils seront les nouveaux Capitaines de ses divisions. Des questions ?  
- Oui moi ! fit Ryoku et Izuru en levant en même temps la main.  
- Oui ?  
- On va être trois Capitaines ensemble dans la même division ?  
- Comme je l'ai dit pour le Capitaine Unohana Jr, fit-il en regardant Asa.  
- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Appeler moi Capitaine Asa ! se frustra-t-elle.  
- Bon mise à part sa petite crise...  
- Papy !  
- ... Je déteste me répété.

Yumichika sourit tendrement à Nana qui venait le rejoindre, portant le Haori de la onzième division sur son dos. D'ailleurs, cela ne passa pas inaperçue. Kazuhide, le nouveau Capitaine de la troisième division, alla se mettre entre Izuru et Ryoku. Puis Hasumi, celle aux cheveux roses bouclés, partit se mettre entre Lisa et Rangiku. Et Naomi fit un grand sourire à son Sensei qui partit proche de son père. Oui, Shien était le fils caché de Yamamoto. Puis, ce fut le tour des Vice-Capitaines. Puisque les ''anciens Vice-Capitaine'' sont passés de force au grade Capitaine, la plupart des divisions se sont retrouvés sans lieutenant. Sauf la quatorzième division, Yoko ayant la tête trop dure pour changer de grade, et de même pour la onzième : Yachiru n'étant pas assez mature pour devenir Capitaine.

- Bien. Vice-Capitaine avancé. Bien.  
- ..., firent-ils en avançant d'un pas ferme.  
- Sanbantai (3) Fukutaisho, Ginko Matsumoto. Gobantai (5) Fukutaisho, Amaru Hitsugaya. Yonbantai (4) Fukutaisho, Isamu Kotetsu. Rokubantai (6) Fukutaisho, Koubai Abarai. Hachibantai (8) Fukutaisho, Nanami Kyouraku. Juichibantai (11) Fukutaisho, Kenji. Jusanbantai (13) Fukutaisho, Kotaro Ukitake. Jugobantai (15) Fukutaisho, Katt Komamura. Allez à vos places !  
- Pitié Papy ! s'écria Asa. Soyez un peu plus doux avec votre voix, ce sont des enfants. OK. Des enfants avec de fabuleux pouvoirs et puissants, mais ils restent des...  
- Enfants. Pardonnez-moi, les enfants.

Isamu, le sourire aux lèvres, partit fièrement derrière sa mère. Isane lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. La petite Kotetsu regard son père : il pleurait de joie aux côtés de Ryoku qui faisait sa tête en l'air et regardait le plafond comme en voulant dire : « Non je ne le connais pas. Je ne partage pas sa division tire ! » Et le nouveau Capitaine de la troisième division le regarda d'un regard sympathique, il lui donna même un mouchoir. Nanami partit derrière ses deux parents et sa marraine. Ginko, alias Gin qui était enfermée dans le corps d'une fillette de sept ans, partit en sautillant. Yuna ne pu s'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation en voyant Amaru, sa meilleure amie. Étrangement, Amaru fixait Asa d'un regard songeur avant de le retourner en souriant à sa supérieur.

Kazuhide, le nouveau, regardait Ginko s'approcher d'eaux, et semblait sentir un reiatsu masculin à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais il reportant son attention sur l'assemblé. _Mais où est donc le Capitaine Unohana ?_se demanda-t-il. Katt alla derrière sa maman, la Capitaine de la quinzième division. Koubai fit la même chose, derrière sa mère et son père. Puis Kenji alla derrière Yumichika et Nana. Ensuite, Kotaro avait eue envie d'aller se lové dans les bras de son père, Jushiro, mais il ne le fit pas, étant trop orgueilleux.

- Puis, il y a une nouvelle Vice-Capitaine qui va arriver très bientôt, les avertit le commandant de la première division.  
- Elle est déjà arrivé, fit Asa d'un regard ennuyeux. Vous l'avez juste ''oublié''.  
- Quoi ?  
- Alzheimer...  
- UNOHANA ASA ! la gronda Yamamoto.  
- Sumimasen.  
- Bien ! Amika Yuko. Jubantai (10) Fukutaicho.

Yuko partit en s'inclinant et alla derrière Rangiku. Dès que la réunion fut terminée, tous sortirent de la salle. Asa alla voir la nouvelle Capitaine de la huitième division, Hasumi.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-elle.  
- Oh. Bonjour Capitaine...  
- Asa.  
- Capitaine Asa.  
- Tu vas t'y habituer ici.  
- Je vais essayer.  
- As-tu de la famille ?  
- Oui mais elle habite à Rugonkai, fit Hasumi.  
- Je vois. Voudrais-tu que l'on marche un peu pour faire connaissance ?  
- Si tu veux.

Hasumi suivit Asa mais entendit une petite voix s'écrier :

- Oneechan ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas m'oublier et ne pas me présenter ! Asa-Oneechan !  
- Ah oui c'est vrai désolé, s'excusa Asa.

Yoko arriva proche de sa sœur, dont elle la dépassait de quinze centimètre.

- Voici ma petite sœur, Yoko.  
- Ta... petite sœur Yoko ? osa demander la Capitaine de la huitième division sans trop vouloir vexé Asa.  
- Oui. Difficile à croire, mais Yoko à seize ans et elle a eut une poussé de croissance. Elle m'a dépassé.  
- Moi j'ai une grande sœur, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer au Seireitei.  
- Je vois.  
- Hasumi-Taicho ! fit alors la voix de Nanao. Tu viens ? On va à la cérémonie organiser par notre division.  
- Oh... Oui.  
- Allez vas-y ! l'encouragea Asa.  
- Bon d'accord.

Yoko affichait un drôle de sourire et partie félicité Isamu qui était passée Vice-Capitaine. Asa tourna son regard vers Nana et décida d'aller la voir.

- Je le savais ! s'écria la fille d'Unohana Retsu. Je savais que tu allais devenir Capitaine !  
- Oh ! c'est gentil Aa-Sama.  
- Maintenant on est au même niveau !  
- Exactement ! Et je suis avec mon Yumi-Kun ! s'enjoua-t-elle en le retenant par le bras. Pas vrai Yumichika-Kunn ?  
- Hai..., soupira celui-là.  
- Hey ! sois un peu plus content que je sois là ! Quand même... Oh les hommes.  
- Ouais : oh les hommes ! fit Asa en haussant le ton de voix en regardant Shuhei qui passait à côté d'elle.

Shuhei ne dit rien et continua. L'Unohana junior partit voir le certain Kazuhide pour lui souhaiter le bienvenue dans le Gotei quinze. À sa grande surprise, elle le retrouva entrain de boire du café avec Izuru. Ginko insista même pour en boire dans la tasse de Kazuhide.

- Non ce n'est pas pour les enfants ! lança-t-elle en s'approchant.  
- Mais c'est bon du café ! riposta Ginko en frappant le sol du pied.  
- Oui elle a raison, l'appuya le nouveau Capitaine de la troisième division.  
- Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant.  
- Bof ! Maman ! appela l'argentée. Tata Aa-Sama ne veut pas que je boive du café.  
- Oh ! Asa, franchement ! lui dit Rangiku. C'est mon enfant pas la tienne.

Cela semblait peiner un peu la Capitaine de la quatorzième division. Elle se contenta s'incliner un peu la tête et de tourner les talons. Rangiku s'en aperçue et courut à sa rencontre.

- Asa-Sama je ne voulais pas te peiné !  
- Bah c'est réussit ! lui reprocha-t-elle en s'éloignant. Tu sais exactement que Shuhei ne veut pas d'enfant mais que moi si !

Elle marcha d'un pas si frustrer qu'elle faillit renverser la petite Yuko. Et elle la renversa aussi.

- Oups ! Désolée ma chère, s'excusa Asa en lui tendant sa main.  
- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit Yuko en la prenant.  
- J'étais confuse pardon.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je sens en vous une énergie très maternelle, je me trompe ?  
- Non. Pardon encore.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Bien moi je vais y aller.  
- OK.  
- Yuko-Chan ! l'appela Rangiku. On va à ma division. Pour te souhaiter la bienvenu.  
- Oh d'accord.

Et Yuko partit. Yuna prit Amaru dans ses bras et Toshiro alla les voir.

- Bienvenu dans le Gotei quinze, Amaru-Imouto (Petite sœur), la salua-t-elle en l'étreignant  
- Toshiro-Neesan ! Je suis si contente de te voir.  
- Moi aussi. Bon aller, va avec ta meilleure amie Yuna.  
- Hai, mais j'ai une question.  
- Vas-y.  
- C'est qui la fille aux deux tresse ? C'est une Fan de Retsu Unohana, vue ses tresses ?  
- Non, soupira Yuna, elle se nomme Asa, et c'est SA fille.  
- Sa-sa-sa-sa FILLE ? bredouilla la petite sœur de Toshiro, ne pouvant cachée sa stupeur.  
- M'ouais, sa fille, répéta la châtaine en faisant une moue songeuse.  
- C'est qui son père ?  
- Si on te le dit, tu ne devras pas en parler à Asa.  
- Je ne dirais rien. Qui est-ce ?  
- ... Sosuke Aizen, firent Yuna et Toshiro en parfaite synchronisation.

Amaru resta bouche-bée.

- Vous... vous voulez dire, qu'Asa est le fruit du viol entre Retsu et Sosuke-trop-pas-sama ?

Yuna hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'Asa aime parler. Soit prudente. Elle est étrange ces temps-ci.  
- Comptes sur moi ! Bon, on va à la division ?  
- Hai.  
- Bye Toshiro-Neesan.  
- Bye bye Amaru-Imouto.

La salle se vida graduellement et Asa partit parler avec Yamamoto pour régler quelque affaire.

- Dites-moi, Sôtaicho.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je devienne le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant ?  
- Parce que tu es forte, intelligente et...  
- Je n'ai pas envie. Je suis très attachée à ma division, le coupa froidement la fille du Capitaine Unohana. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas moi.  
- Asa-Sama !  
- Pourquoi pas votre fils caché, Shien-San ?

Shien ne fit qu'un petit sourire.

- Ok, continua-t-elle. Je suis peut-être rancunière ou insolente d'avoir du répondant comme ça, mais jamais je ne prendrais votre place ! Ni celle, de Shien-San ! Est-ce comprit ? Il mérite plus le titre de Sôtaicho, qu'une Unohana comme moi !  
- Tu es rancunière ? l'apostropha le Commandant. Ça ne ressemble pas au caractère de tes deux ancêtres que j'ai eues dans ma vie. Ni au caractère des autres Unohana d'ailleurs. Peut-être l'as-tu retenue de ton satané père d'Aizen Sosuke !  
- Je vous interdis de me faire allusion avec ce salaud ! explosa Asa en libérant une grande partit de son reiatsu, forçant ainsi les autres Capitaines restant à protégée les enfants de sa colère. Il n'a pas réussit à me concevoir un bébé par viol ! Alors, ne revenez pas avec ÇA !

Et elle partit, furieuse et en colère. Elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque et dessina un dessin quelconque, lorsqu'elle le termina, c'était un dessin de Sosuke entrain de la violer. Puis elle le déchira en hurlant, le piétina et le jeta furieusement dans la corbeille à papier. Puis elle en dessina un autre. Cette-fois c'était encore elle, entrain de donner naissance à son héritière issue de son viol, Sosuke en arrière plan. Elle fit la même chose et explosa en sanglots amer. Après avoir longuement pleuré, elle se calma en regardant des photos tout en inspirant profondément.

Puis elle vit Nanami arriver avec Nanao.

- Asa-Sama tout vas bien ? lui demande Nanao.  
- Oui. Je me suis seulement disputer avec le Sôtaicho, mais je vais mieux.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Aa-Sama ! s'exclama Nanami en posant une pile de papier sur le bureau. Voudrez-vous dessiner avec moi ?  
- Pourquoi pas.  
- Je reviens, je vais aller chercher quelques livre, s'excusa la maman.  
- Hai !

Puis après quelques minutes, Nanami demanda ceci à Asa :

- Dis ? Comment elle est morte ? Ta maman ? lui demanda alors Nanami en la regardant.

Asa arrêta de colorier son dessin et fixa droit devant elle. La petite Kyouraku lui laissa le temps d'y penser.

- Hé bien à vrai dire c'est que... Je... Ano...  
- Oui ?  
- ... Sumimasen, termina l'Unohana avant de se lever et de se retirer de la bibliothèque alors que Nanao revenait avec une pile de livres.

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Asa était parti sans même l'avertir, Nanao tourna un regard contrarié sur sa fille unique.

- Ce n'était pas ma véritable intention, je te le jure ! se défendit-elle.  
- Nanami ! se fâcha Nanao. En tant que Vice-Capitaine de la huitième division, il est de ton devoir de respecter et de ne pas importuner les plus hauts gradés que toi.  
- ... Pardon Okaasan'. Je ne le ferais plus, fit sa fille en baissant la tête.  
- Lorsque tu croiseras Asa tu lui demanderas pardon OK ?  
- Hai...

À genoux dans l'herbe fraîche de l'après-midi, Asa regardait des mots. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Me semblait bien te retrouver ici, déclara Naomi accompagné de Yuna.

La Shinigami aux yeux bleus ne dit rien, jeta un regard noir à Yuna et reposa son regard sur les écritures, gravés sur une pierre tombale.

- Tu t'en veux toujours ? osa enfin lui demandé Yuna en s'assoyant à la droite d'Asa. Depuis ce jour ?  
- Unohana Retsu... Décédée..., soupira la ''Oneechan'' de la petite Unohana en s'assoyant à sa gauche, un brin de tristesse dans sa voix.  
- Elle me manque... beaucoup, souffla Yuna. J'étais l'une de ses plus grande fan et l'aimait beaucoup-  
- Non mais... ! s'exclama soudainement Asa en se levant d'un trait. C'est ma mère de qui il s'agit OK ? Pas la tienne ! Tu lui as prit son Jushiro ! Tu as pris le père de Yoko ! termina-t-elle en partant en courant vers la forêt.  
- Ferme-là Asa ! s'interposa Naomi.  
- Tu ne peux PAS comprendre ma colère !  
- J'exige que tu me parles sur un autre ton...

Mais Asa était déjà loin et s'engagea dans la forêt. Elle avait les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle courrait, courrait et courrait jusqu'à en être plus capable. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant, puis, comme un lièvre, se remit à courir à toutes jambes. Les Flash-Back lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents. De plus en plus long. Épuisé, elle se plaqua le dos contre un arbre et se laissa couler sur le long jusqu'à y être accroupie. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et rapprocha ses jambes proches de son corps. Les Flash-Back lui revenaient un à un, jusqu'à y êtes replonger à nouveau, du début à la fin...

* * *

Le Chapitre cinq est fini !  
Je vous laisse un p'tit suspense...

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Les Chapitres 6, 7 et 8, seront des Flash-Back vécues par trois personnages. Vous savez que le premier est celui Asa, mais les prochains restent mystère pour le moment. ;)  
- Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux personnages, pour moi c'est facile à gérer, mais si vous êtes mélanger ; Allez voir : The Free Encyclopaedia sur !

**- Question ?**


	7. Chapter 6: Love, Anger, Cry

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 6 : Love, Anger, Cry

Amour, Colère, Pleurs

* * *

**_Asa Unohana_**

**_Flash-Back_**

**C**ela s'est passé cinq ans auparavant. C'était le soir, après le souper dans le hall principal des Shinigami. Shuhei était parti boire avec Izuru, tandis qu'Isane parlait avec Nanao, tenant dans ses bras Isamu à peine âgée d'un an. Asa qui en avait dix-sept ans à l'époque, était parti à la bibliothèque chercher des livres pour occuper son passe-temps et avait passée la porte d'entrée – et de sortit – en regardant l'endos de son livre. Elle ne vit pas, cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva au coin du mur, qu'un autre Shinigami Capitaine arrivait dans le sens inverse et _BOUM_, ils se foncèrent dessus. Les livres d'Asa s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et le Shinigami Capitaine tomba sur le derrière.

« Gomenasai, s'excusa le Shinigami Capitaine. Asa-Sensei ?

- Ryoku-Kun ! s'exclama sa demi-sœur en se relevant d'un bond. Que fais-tu là ?

- Oh ! chercher un jeu pour ma PSP, fit-il en voyant sa Sensei ramasser ses livres. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Mer-merci, le remercia-t-elle en rougissant.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Euh…

- À ta chambre ?

- Oh ! oui, bien sûre. »

Sur ce, il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ses appartements. Asa le remercia encore et ils s'observèrent durant un bon moment. De loin, nous aurions cru qu'il s'agissait de Byakuya et Retsu, tellement que les Shinigami leur ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Asa s'approcha de Ryoku et il en fit de même. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils fermèrent tout deux les yeux. Inconsciemment, Ryoku posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa demi-sœur tandis qu'elle, enlaça ses bras autour de son cou. Asa l'attira dans sa chambre avant de tomber sur son lit, Ryoku par-dessus elle.

Et il retira de sa main, d'une délicatesse hors du commun, le collet de son Shihakusho. Mais leur étreinte fut abandonnée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'entrée de la porte, se tenait Retsu, leur mère à tout les deux, avec une pile de linges de sa fille dans les mains.

« Je vous surprends entrain de vous bécoter maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez mère, se défendirent ses enfants, dont sa fille avait remonté le collet de son uniforme, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Retsu.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait, si je n'étais pas intervenue ? Auriez-vous continuer à aller plus loin jusqu'à vous déshabiller totalement puis faire… ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir ! se hérissa Asa, qui n'acceptait pas que sa mère se mêle de sa vie privé. Ryoku, sors d'ici j'ai a réglé des comptes avec notre mère.

- Hai Sensei…

- Ensuite j'ai à te parler seule à seul, l'avertit Retsu en le regardant sortir.

- Oui mère, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Asa se déchaîna sur sa mère.

« Pourquoi ma vie privée vous importunes autant ?

- Elle ne m'importune pas. Mais un demi-frère et une demi-sœur entrain de se bécoter, ça j'accepte moins.

- Pourtant, vous avez acceptez le fait que j'aimais Isane à un tel point que je l'embrassais à même sur la bouche. Alors pourquoi pas Ryoku ?

- Asa ne revient pas avec ce cirque !

- Ne pas revenir ? Ne pas revenir ? Tu sautes les étapes et tu évites les conflits ! C'est ainsi que tu négocies ! Comme un enfant !

- Asa vérifie tes mots ! Tu es chanceuse que je n'ai pas dise à tout le monde que tu as eue de petites aventures Yuri avec Isane le soir !

- T'es pas obliger de le HURLER sur le toit de tout le monde. Maintenant tout le monde le sait ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, tous le monde s'était collé l'oreille pour entendre se que les Unohana se hurlaient. Et quand ils apprirent qu'Asa avait eue Isane comme amante, tous avaient tournés leur regard vers Isane.

« C'est vrai tout ça ? s'étrangla Naomi qui n'arrivait pas à croire que sa ''Neechan'' avait pu faire ça avec sa Sensei.

- …, fit Isane.

- Elle ne dit rien ! s'écria alors Shuhei. C'est bien ça ! Isane a eut des relations avec Asa ! Elle a eut des relations sexuelles avec elle ! »

Un murmure de ''dégout'' et de ''hou-hou'' se fit entendre. Puis Shuhei reçut un coup de pieds dans le derrière par Ryoku et fut parcouru d'un choc électrique. Izuru, de son côté, prit la défense de femme en se mettant devant elle et en disant :

« Isane n'est pas la seule. J'ai bien eut des relations Yaoi avec mon Capitaine Ichimaru vous savez !

- Moi aussi, avoua Yoko, avec Kiyone-Nisensei. (Deuxième sensei) »

Personne ne dit rien et ils retournèrent écouter la chicane ''entre Unohana''.

« C'est du passé maintenant, reprit Retsu. Mais ce que je n'apprécie pas, est que tu couches avec Ryoku ! C'est inceste Asa. Surtout pour une Unohana.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ryoku ! On s'embrassait que pour se remercier !

- En tout cas, heureusement que ce n'était pas Shuhei qui t'aurait surprit. Mais je te préviens, si tu ne changes pas d'humeur, je lui dirais que tu as faillis coucher avec ton demi-frère. Mais que tu l'as embrassée.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Ryoku ! hurla soudainement Asa. Et depuis quand me faites-vous des menaces ? Oserais-tu faire cela ?

- Oui. Parce que tu es très en colère.

- En effet ! Comment as-tu deviné ? termina-t-elle en lança un poignard dans la direction de sa mère. »

Retsu l'évita de justesse en se déplaçant sur le côté, grâce au Shûnpo, et elle regarda Asa de son regard qui tue.

« Avoue-le ! ragea Asa en continuant de lancer des objets en la direction du Capitaine Unohana. Avoue-le !

- De quoi ?

- Que tu aurais voulut que je ne naisse jamais ! Parce que je ne suis que le fruit d'un viol !

- Asa c'est-

- Avoue ! Tu aurais bien pu me tuer en te faisant avorter !

- Asa ça suffit !

- Savais-tu combien j'ai été humilié lorsque j'ai été violée par… Aizen ? hurla-t-elle en lançant une lance sur la porte d'entré. Le savais-tu ? Le savais-tu ? »

Puis la tête d'une lance transperça la porte à deux centimètre de la tête de Yuna. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de son visage avant de tomber sur le sol. Jushiro regarda Isane, en se demandant si c'était vrai qu'elle avait eue des relations avec sa disciple. Isane l'évita du regard et se contenta d'écouter la chicane.

« C'est vrai, depuis ce temps-là, tu es bizarre, avoua Retsu.

- Bon ! Enfin tu t'en rends compte !

- Asa ça suffit ! Calme-toi !

- Je me sens sale à l'intérieur de moi ! Même si je prends ma douche ! J'ai perdu ma virginité maintenant !

- Asa…

- Je te HAIS Retsu ! Je te HAIS !

- Pourquoi m'haïs-tu ?

- Parce que… je… je... »

Retsu ne dit rien et laissa terminer sa fille…

« Toutes les Unohana ont le même père de connard ! Elles ont toutes été violés de façon différente de façon à re procréée leur lignée… ! L'une dans la douche, l'autre dans la nuit ! De n'importe quelle manière ! J'en ai MARRE ! Nous, on est pas comme les autres lignées ! C'EST CON !

- Asa…

- FOU L'CAMP !

- Non ! Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas retirer tes mots de nos ancêtres !

- Tu aurais aimée avoir une fille avec Ukitake. Parce qu'elle aurait été douce, aimable et qu'elle mériterait plus le sang d'Unohana dans ses veines que mo-

- Koso ! (gamine en japonais)

- Maintenant LAISSE-MOI ? OK ? explosa sa fille. JE TE HAIS ! JE HAIS TOUT LE MONDE ! Maintenant VA-T-EN ! Je te déteste ! VA-T-EN ! J'aurais voulut que tu m'donnes jamais la vie avec un salaud comme Aizen ! VA-T-EN ! Et que je ne te revoie plus jamais de ma vie ! PLUS JAMAIS ! VA-T-EN ! VA-T-EN ! J'AURAIS AIMÉ QU'ISANE SOIT MA MÈRE ! »

Peiné et enragée noir, Asa lui lança son Zanpakuto, mais Retsu l'attrapa et termina.

« Penses aux mots de tu as dis, et retires-les.

- DAMARE ! (Ta gueule en japonais) J'AI DIS PARS D'ICI ! a hurlé la cadette des Unohana, dont le reiatsu faisait une aura rose autour de son corps. PARS D'ICI TOUTE DE SUITE ! J'aimerais que tu meures maintenant ! MEURS MAINTENANT ! Je te HAIS ! TU ES LA PIRE CAPITAINE SUR TERRE RETSU UNOHANA ! »

Retsu sortit sans se faire prier puis ils entendirent un acharnement dans la chambre d'Asa. Enragé de colère, ivre de rage envers Retsu et compagnie, Asa jeta tout se qu'il y avait sur ses tablettes en les poussant vers ses bras et en hurlant. Les globes neigeux éclatèrent, laissant l'eau couler en petit filet sur le sol. Les livres tombèrent ci et là. Les larmes lui avaient monté aux yeux et elle hurlait, hurlait et hurlait jusqu'à en tousser. Elle tira les couvertures qui tombèrent proche de le cheminé, qui était allumées, et les couettes prirent en feu.

Par la seule force de sa pensée, Asa fit éteindre le feu. Une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir et une fumée noir s'échappa en haut de la porte et en bas. Tous les Capitaines reculèrent et Isane s'affola. Asa cassa la table, lança ses armes partout et poussa son lit de sa plus grande force en hurlant. Elle arracha les rideaux de fenêtre, puis, tout cessa. Isane ouvrit la porte et vit les dégâts de la chambre. Tous rentrèrent et furent sidérés de voir les dégâts que la rage d'Asa pouvait avoir comme conséquence.

Isane inspecta les lieux et demanda à tous le monde de quitter la pièce et de se taire. Tous lui obéirent en s'inclinant. Dès que le calme revint, Isane fit sa fine oreille et entendit des petits gémissements secoués de petits sanglots. Elle s'approcha du lit, tombé sur le côté, s'accroupit et vit son ancienne disciple recroquevillé sur elle-même, toute tremblotante.

« Aa-Chan…

- Je suis… immonde… je vais mourir en enfer… »

Isane s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa ses paumes sur ses tempes et apporta un grand réconfort à la petite Unohana qui cessait de trembler. Doté d'une patience légendaire, Isane arriva à calmer sa petite protégée et lui parla tout doux, car celle-ci criait en pleurant.

« Ça va aller ma chère. Ta colère est tombée.

- Oh Sensei si tu savais…, gémit-elle, toujours lové dans ses bras maternels. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça…

- Oui… J'ai tout entendu. Je comprends ta colère.

- Tu as été… chercher ces informations dans ma tête ?

- Oui. Comme je le fais depuis toujours ma chère.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit notre secret ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- … Tout le monde va nous regarder croche maintenant…

- Bah figures-toi qu'Izuru et Yoko ont avoué eux aussi qu'ils avaient eut des aventure ''Yaoi et Yuri''. Allez ! Un peu de rangement dans cette chambre… »

D'un soulèvement de doigt, Isane remit toute la chambre en ordre. Tout revint à sa place, tout, sauf les couvertures brûlés et un globe neigeux toujours échoué sur le sol. Cela la peina profondément. Ce globe neigeux avait été offert à Asa lors de son premier anniversaire par sa mère. C'était deux petits oursons, un gros et un petit. Le petit était dans les bras de sa maman, le plus gros. Mais ce globe était cassé… c'est peut-être étrange comment ça s'est cassé, mais la tête de la maman avait volé en miette. Laissant le petit ourson seul…

Isane retourna vers Asa et la coucha dans son lit qui était revenu sur ses pattes après son intervention de ''ménage''. Elle avertit les autres Shinigami Capitaine qu'elle allait dormir avec son ancienne disciple pour la nuit et demanda à Izuru de bien s'occuper d'Isamu, qui n'était que bébé à l'époque. Elle revint en robe de nuit et avant de se coucher, ramassa le globe cassé. Elle l'observa plus attentivement, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le petit ourson avait une moue triste. _Mais…, il n'était pas ainsi lorsqu'Asa l'a eu…_, pensa-t-elle. Elle le posa sur la commode et souleva les couettes.

Asa s'agrippait tellement fort contre son ancienne Sensei, qu'elle lui enfonça – sans le vouloir – ses ongles dans la peau. Isane ne s'en plaignit pas, ou du moins, pas trop car elle lui demanda de desserrée son étreinte. Ensuite, discrètement, elle alla fouiller dans les souvenirs de la Shinigami aux yeux bleus océans lorsque celle-ci se soit endormit profondément. Elle partit dans le passé, jusqu'à arriver au premier anniversaire d'Asa et regarda le globe. Le petit ourson était joyeux ! Elle revint à elle et ferma les yeux avant de resserré Asa contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, Asa s'éveilla et remarqua qu'Isane était déjà levé. Juste en y posant sa main sur la place vide, elle était froide. C'est alors qu'une voix lui dit dans sa tête : « _Tu devrais t'excuser auprès du Capitaine Unohana, Asa. _» Elle se releva vivement et demanda à voix haute :

« Sayo c'est toi ? »

La voix ne lui répondit pas. Remplit de remords pour se qui s'était passé hier avec sa mère, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle se leva, en robe de nuit blanche, et courut au hall des Shinigami…

**_Quelques minutes plus tard…_**

Elle arriva dans le hall des Shinigami et hurla :

« MAMAN ! JE SUIS SI DÉSOLÉE ! »

Puis elle s'arrêta net. Tous les Capitaines étaient debout devant une table recouverte d'un linceul blanc. Elle ne voyait pas se qu'il y avait en dessous du drap, car elle était derrière l'amas de Shinigami vêtus de Haori. Isane s'avança et elle avait les yeux remplit d'eau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola Asa.

- Asa… je suis si désolée…

- Où est maman ?

- Ta maman… Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre… Retsu est décédée… cette nuit…

- QUOI ?

- On ignore la cause de son décès… même RanTao' n'a rien trouvé… »

Asa recula. Les yeux tout grand surprit. Tous les Capitaines la regardaient. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait hurlé à Retsu qu'elle aimerait qu'elle meure, la veille de sa colère. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota et elle éclata en sanglots. Tellement, qu'Isane et Rangiku durent la soutenir en utilisant le Shûnpo. Elle hurlait et criait en pleurant. Et tous se mirent à pleurer avec elle. Elle était fâchée. Non pas contre Jushiro ni personne. Elle était fâchée contre elle-même ! Elle pleurait, pleurait et pleurait. Shien-Sensei la ramena à sa chambre en compagnie d'Isane.

Isane l'avait serré dans ses bras pendants des heures, voire des jours entiers. Lui demandant de plus en plus de forces. Jamais, elle n'avait cessé de la soutenir durant son enfance jusqu'à maintenant, et elle continuera toujours de la soutenir. Les funérailles se passèrent lorsqu'Asa fut assez forte pour se lever. Car elle avait tellement pleuré, que son reiatsu avait progressivement diminué.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Il pleuvait comme si le ciel lui-même pleurait avec eux. Ce jour-là, pour rendre hommage à sa mère, Asa avait coiffé ses cheveux en une seule tresse par en avant. Avait mit le haori de la quatrième division, un obi identique à celui de Retsu et tenue son Zanpakuto de la même manière que sa mère le faisait avant… avant. Nous l'aurions prit pour la réincarnions du Capitaine de la quatrième division. Furieuse, elle jeta sa rose avec brutalité sur la tombe de sa mère et repartit se fondre dans la foule, en silence, dans les bras de Ryoku. Lorsque le service fut terminé, Jushiro essaya de rechercher la fille de sa meilleure amie et arriva finalement à la retrouver, toujours lové dans les bras du Byakuya Junior, entrain de sangloté à nouveau.

« Je peux parler à Asa ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Ryoku ne dit rien en lui jetant un regard noir de rage.

« Quoi ? osa finalement lui demander Asa d'une voix rauque en se libérant de l'étreinte de son frère.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- J'en ai marre de parler !

- Asa je t'en prie.

- Si tu aimais tellement ma mère, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardé auprès de toi à la place de la remplacer par cette Yuna ? ragea-t-elle à la place. Hein ? Hein ? Allez réponds !

- Ne parle PAS de Yuna ainsi !

- Pourquoi as-tu remplacé maman par Yuna ? RÉPONDS IMBÉCILE ! »

Asa mit sa main molle et le gifla du revers de la main.

« Ne me gifle pas, Asa, l'avertit-il. »

Elle lui en redonna un autre, les yeux inondés de larmes. D'un acte ''involontaire de vengeance'' il la gifla à son tour. Ce petit manège ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des autres qui vinrent les entourer petit à petit. Furieuse et peinée, Asa cessa de le gifler et lui donna des coups poings dans le ventre sans même s'arrêter.

« Asa…, se troubla le Capitaine de la treizième division.

- Arrrgggghhhh ! rugit-elle en continuant. Je te HAIS ! Je te HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! Je te HAIS ! T'aimais pas maman !

- Si je l'aimais !

- NON ! Tu m'as JAMAIS aimée imbécile de connard ! ragea Asa en continuant de le battre à coup poing dans le ventre.

- Tu ne penses pas à tes mots…

- Lorsque tu as su qu'Aizen était mon géniteur, y a trois ans, tu m'as plus rendue visite !

- C'est faux !

- TU M'AS PLUS APPELER MON ENFANT ! TU M'ÉVITAIS… COMME UNE POUPÉE DE CHIFFON ! JUSTE PARCE QUE J'AVAIS DU SANG D'AIZEN DANS MES VEINES ! JUSTE PARCE QUE RETSU A DONNÉE NAISSANCE À UNE BÂTARDE COMME MOI ! JUSTE PARCE QU'ELLE A ÉTÉ VIOLER AVEC BRUTALITÉ PAR CE SALAUD ! JUSTE PARCE QUE JE SUIS LE FRUIT D'UN VIOL ! JE TE DÉTESTE IMBÉCILE DE CAPITAINE !

- Asa j'exige que tu arrêtes immédiatement !

- Lorsque j'avais peur… tu venais plus me consoler ! Et… lorsque Yuna est arrivée tu as délaissé Retsu !

- Urusei !

- TU COMPRENDRAS JAMAIS MA PEINE ! TU M'AS JAMAIS AIMÉE ! T'AS JAMAIS AIMÉE RYOKU-KUN NON PLUS ! JAMAIS ! Jamais ! Ja… mais… »

La voix tremblante de sanglots, la petite Unohana continua toujours de le frapper. Son ton de voix diminuait progressivement et les larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues. Jushiro essaya de lui rattraper les mains, mais fut griffés par ses ongles. Puis, chose surprenante, Asa enlaça si rapidement Jushiro, qu'il ne s'en rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le serrait tellement fort contre elle, que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« Calmes-toi… je te comprends, ce n'est tellement pas facile, tenta-t-il de la calmer, serrant la fille de son amie défunt dans ses bras, celle-ci tremblante comme une feuille. »

Asa ne dit rien et elle continua toujours de l'étreindre. Dès qu'Asa arriva à se détacher de Jushiro, Isane l'emmena à son manoir, car ils étaient mouillés jusqu'aux os. La pluie suintait les carreaux des vitres…

**_Quelques mois plus tard…_**

Kiyone, Izuru, Isane et Sentaro s'étaient tous réunies pendant qu'Asa prenait une douche. Ils devaient parlés et choisir un choix.

« Asa est maintenant orpheline ! se scandalisa Kiyone. C'est vrai quoi Oneechan-Sama ? Aizen Sosuke et Unohana Retsu étaient ses parents, puis ils sont tous les deux décédés.

- J'avoue que tu as raison avec la situation de ma disciple, l'appuya sa grande sœur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- On peut l'héberger ici jusqu'à lui trouver une nouvelle famille qui a besoin d'elle, suggéra Sentaro.

- Sentaro ! se frustra sa femme.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai donné mon avis.

- On pourrait l'héberger, ajouta Izuru, mais nous ne la mettrons pas en famille d'accueil.

- Moi je pourrais m'en occuper, fit alors une voix derrière eux. »

Tous se retournèrent en parfaite synchronisation et virent…

« Shien-Sensei, s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Asa a tellement changé ces temps-ci. Elle ressemble vraiment à sa mère et pire, elle a la même taille. Retsu-Sama était l'une de mes meilleures amies. Alors ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'occuper d'elle à moitié, puis vous, vous pourriez vous en occuper, mais à votre moitié.

- Garde partager ? lui demanda Isane.

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

- Laissez-nous y réfléchir. Et nous vous reviendrons avec une réponse d'ici une semaine.

- Hai. »

Puis, sans en parler à Asa, ils prirent une décision. Elle fut ensuite convoquée à la première division pour ensuite se faire demander de devenir le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant. Cependant, elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie et lui demanda d'y réfléchir. Puis, son Sensei lui dit qu'ils l'hébergeraient chez eux, au manoir des Kotetsu, mais que Shien-Sensei allait prendre sa relève une semaine sur deux. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

Plus tard, après une journée ou deux, son Zanpakuto – Ryuburu No Ryuhakai – s'était matérialisé en un petit dragon bleu et l'autre rouge. La petite bleue se prénommait Ryuburu et la petite rouge était Ryuhakai. Asa était assise dans le salon entrain de manger du pop-corn devant la télévision lorsqu'un Shinigami arriva et la vit avec ses deux petits dragons.

« De magnifiques petites bêtes, fit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda froidement Asa en donnant une poignée de Pop-corn à ses dragons.

- Oh ! un membre de la première division. »

Sans même l'avertir, il prit Ryuburu et prit l'une de ses ailes. Il sortit un coupe-ongles de sa poche et s'apprêtait à couper la plus grosse plumes de son pelage lorsqu'Asa intervenu en criant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? hurla-t-elle en l'assommant avec son bol de pop-corn. Sensei ! Izuru-San ! »

Isane et Izuru se levèrent et Izuru retira le membre de la première division. Isane tenait Ryuburu dans ses bras lorsque sa disciple la reprit dans ses bras. Izuru sortit du manoir le Shinigami au même moment où leur protégée allait se réfugiez dans la salle de bain avec ses deux petites bêtes, verrouillant la porte à double tour. Dehors, Izuru avait mit son visage protecteur de père.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

- C'était un ordre du Sôtaicho. Dans quelques temps, ce Zanpakuto va devenir plus gros et plus puissant que celui de Genryuusai.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? D'accord, je l'avoue Aa-Chan est étrange ces temps-ci mais comprenez la bordel ! Elle a perdue sa mère il y a X mois, elle sort à peine de sa dépression, on lui demande de devenir le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei quinze puis là, vous vous apprêtiez à la séparer de son Zanpakuto !

- Pas la séparer de son Zanpakuto.

- Bah en tout cas… vous vouez apprêtiez à blessé son Zanpakuto. Je ne veux plus jamais vous mettez les pieds dans ce manoir ! Vous avez comprit ? »

Puis, sans répondre, Izuru tourna les talons et lui ferma la porte au nez. Dans la salle de bain, Asa tenait dans ses bras Ryuburu, larmoyante, tandis que Ryuhakai essayait de grimper sur le siège de la cuvette. Elle était assise sur le plancher et fixait la porte. Isane essayait tans bien que mal de la rassurer.

« Asa ? Asa on s'excuse, nous n'avions aucunes idées qu'il allait faire un truc comme ça. Ouvres-moi.

- … »

Isane abandonna et observa Izuru qui revenait. Dans la salle de bain, le soir, Asa se fit un petit lit dans la baignoire avec des serviettes de bains et se coucha. Ryuburu était lovée contre elle en petite boule entre son épaule et sa tête tandis que Ryuhakai était debout sur son ventre et sautillait. Leur maîtresse vérifia l'aile blessée de son dragon bleue et la guérit avec son kidô de médecine.

« Ça va aller, je suis là endors-toi, tenta de la rassurer leur maitresse. »

Le lendemain matin, elle décida de prendre sa douche. Elle devait presser des boutons sur la ''distributrice de savon'' pour faire ressortir de la bouche d'un poisson du savon. Elle appuya sur la touche deux et du savon rose en ressortit. Elle se lava les bras, ses deux petits dragons à ses pieds qui adoraient l'eau.

Puis elle essaya le troisième, mais puisqu'Isane, Izuru, Sentaro et Kiyone étaient tous grands, la distributrice de savon arrivait – pour Asa – au niveau des yeux. Alors dès qu'elle appuya dessus le troisième, deux minces jets de savon blanc sortirent et elle en reçut dans les deux yeux et un peu dans la bouche. Elle s'est mise à hurlé.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! AAAAAAAHHHH ! cria-t-elle sous la douche tout en essayant de se nettoyer les yeux sous le jet de la ''fontaine'' d'eau. »

Les deux couples du clan l'entendirent crier et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Asa ? s'écria Izuru en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

- AAAAHHHHH ! continua de hurler cette dernière tout en essayant de sortir de la douche, toute dégoulinante. AAAHHH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

- Asa ? Asa ?

- ÇA BRÛLE ! AAAAAAHHHH ! AAAAHH ! MAMAN ! »

Elle se frottait les yeux qui étaient encore ensevelit de savon mais c'était pire ! Izuru recula et, défonça la porte.

« HAAAA ! Va-t-en ! aboya-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés, en dehors de la douche. AAAHH ! Sors de là ! OOOHH ! AAAAHHHHHH ! ... Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! AAAHH ! … Sors d'ici !

- C'est le compresseur je crois, fit Izuru en allant vers la douche.

- AAAHH ! GRRAHH…, se coupa-t-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux et en ayant vu Sentaro surprit avant qu'il déguerpisse en vitesse. ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! SORTEZ D'ICIIII ! AAAAARRRGGHHH ! ALLEZ-VOUS EEEENNNN ! »

Izuru lui passa une serviette sans la regarder, car le corps d'Asa avait tellement changé en deux ans, que c'était rendue le corps d'une femme avec une poitrine assez riche – comme celle de Retsu en maillot de bain finalement. Les petits dragons étaient resté là, sous le jet de la douche, à regarder impuissants, leurs maitresse toute à nue entrain de hurler. Isane arriva à temps dans la salle de bain et força Izuru à sortir car elle sentait que sa disciple allait craquer.

« Sors de là, allez dehors ! se frustra sa femme.

- Mais… c'est le compresseur…

- Maintenant ! Allez dehors ! termina-t-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez. »

Et Izuru se retrouva en dehors de la salle de bain.

« Ça va. Ça va il n'y a plus personne, la rassura Isane.

- Il a des choses étranges, pleura Asa en se frottant les yeux. Il est trop bizarre !

- C'est vrai il l'est, l'appuya son Sensei en lui séchant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette.

- Je m'ennuie de ma maman, de sa douceur maternelle… et puis… qu'est-ce que fait Sentaro là ?

- Oh allons, il n'a rien vu.

- Oui il a tout vu mon corps nu !

- Non.

- Oui tout.

- Non !

- … (Inspire avant de reprendre) Pourquoi il a laissé entré le membre de la première division qui voulait leurs coupés les ailes ici ? Pourquoi ? pleura sa disciple en s'essuyant les yeux à l'aide de ses mains.

- Personne ne savait de se qu'il allait faire à tes dragonneaux-

- Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir ici !

- Non Asa.

- Il va revenir bientôt !

- Asa ! Asa ! Écoutes-moi bien !

- NON ! Non…

- Asa écoutes-moi ! »

Dès qu'Asa se calma, Isane continua.

« Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer ta maman et ma Capitaine et que personne ne le fera. Mais si tu nous laisse une chance, à Kiyone et moi, nous pourrions être des amies. Et la première règle de l'amitié s'est d'être capable de se faire confiance, d'accord ?

- …

- Je te le promets, il est hors de question qu'il arrive du mal à ton Zanpakuto. Garantit. Je ne laisserais pas faire le Sôtaicho et Izuru non plus ne le laissera pas faire. C'est une promesse, OK ? »

L'orpheline – puisque ses parents Aizen Sosuke et Retsu étaient décédés – baissa ses yeux bleues rougit par le savon et les larmes se sont misent à perler sur ses joues. Elle cracha un peu, car elle avait aussi reçu du savon dans la bouche, puis elle se mit à pleurer, cette fois, pour de bon.

« Allons ne pleurs pas. Viens là, la consola Isane en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Et c'est depuis ce temps-là, qu'Asa comprit qu'avoir Retsu Unohana, l'une des capitaines les plus anciens du Gotei 13, comme maman, elle n'avait pas pu tomber sur une femme mieux qu'elle. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était la Shinigami la plus chanceuse de l'avoir eue comme mère. Mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, après sa mort, qu'elle se rendit compte que Retsu lui tenait le plus à cœur, mais également Isane, elle ne pouvait choisir entre les deux.

**_Asa Unohana_**

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

* * *

Voilà un triste Chapitre. Avec la musique c'est encore plus triste, vous pouvez aller la voir sur mon blog au Chapitre 6.

Gomenasai, ce chapitre était très long.

_Spécifications d'Asa-San au besoin :_

- Les dialogues des Flash-Back commenceront et finiront par ça : « … » Tandis qu'en dehors des Flash-Back, il n'y en a pas.

- J'avoue que l'idée du globe neigeux est brillante pour décrire la situation. En plus, on dirait que ça nous prédit un mauvais évènement…

- La chanson c'est Fly Away Home – 10.000 miles, selon Naomi-Oneechan, cette chanson est déprimante… C'est un soundtrack du titre de Film traduit de l'Anglais au Français : L'envolée sauvage. L'épisode du savon aussi je l'ai prise du même film : L'envolée sauvage, c'était censé être drôle, je ne sais pas ce que vous, vous avez pensé, bref…

- Si Retsu est morte dans ma fic, c'est que j'ai mes raisons personnelles et ça fait parti de ma fic.

**- Questions ?**


	8. Chapter 7: Fight Is My Life

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 7 : Fight Is My Life

Combattre C'est Ma Vie

* * *

**P**uis, toujours recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle retourna dans les souvenirs d'un garçon : Kenji. Elle se souvint clairement qu'à la sortie des classes, tous les élèves de Yumichika et de Nana avaient été joués dehors sous leur surveillance jusqu'à l'arrivé des mamans. Elle, elle était adossée, debout sur le tronc d'un arbre et avait un regard glacial, identique à celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle était sérieuse. Elle regardait Kenji et pas un peu...

Kenji n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Grand et fort, il dépassait les élèves de la classe de Nana et Yumichika d'une tête, même Isamu qui était issus de deux parents très grands. Son meilleur ami était Koubai Abarai, le fils aîné de Renji, mais même s'il avait quatre ans, il semblait être du même tempérament que lui. Ce dernier, Kenji, ne se laissait guère marcher sur les pieds, cependant, il ignorait tout de ses véritables origines. Il avait été adopté. Mais, étant un obsédé de combat, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

Si Asa le regardait autant, c'est parce qu'il était son petit frère. Et pas issus de n'importe quels parents. Il était son petit frère et avait été adopté à la demande de quelqu'un...

**_Kenji, __  
__Flash-Back_**

Après de longues heures d'angoisses, assise dans la salle d'attente, Asa attendait patiemment. À cette époque, elle avait quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à rentrer dans la chambre où plutôt n'a pas voulu. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur son mentor qui était un peu livide moitié rouge... enfin, une drôle d'expression marquait son minois même si elle avait eut très chaud. Elle se leva de sa chaise et avança vers Isane.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu peux rentrer.  
- Hn..., fit sa disciple en semblant hésitée.  
- Retsu ne va pas te manger. Elle est très épuisée cependant.  
- Pas étonnant, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais crier en poussant ! Heureusement que Yuna et Naomi n'étaient pas là, elles m'auraient agrippés le bras en me demandant à toute les deux minutes : « Elle va survivre ? ».  
- Viens ma... euh...  
- Le nom que tu veux.  
- Accompagne moi donc. »

Alors d'un pas bien faisant, elle suivit son Sensei en s'armant de son plus beau sourire. Ou plutôt, de son plus beau sourire de grande sœur. Sa mère avait les cheveux détachés et tenait dans ses bras son bébé qui était né il y avait quelques minutes. Elle partit s'asseoir sur son lit et colla sa tête sur l'épaule de libre de sa mère.

« Asa, voici ton petit frère, Kenji, lui murmura-t-elle.  
- Il a les cheveux aussi noirs que les miens... et les tiens. Dommage, il ne connaitra jamais son père, Kenpachi...  
- Je sais, dit-elle tristement »

Puis Kenji se mit à gémir puis à pleurer. Voyant que sa mère avait un regard fatigué et que son reiatsu avait intensément diminué, elle prit son petit frère dans ses bras et tenta de le bercer de son mieux. Elle partie s'asseoir dans une chaise berçante et demanda à sa maman de se reposer. Tout en berçant Kenji, elle sentait émaner de lui un puissant reiatsu, comme celui de son père. Mais, elle ne voulait pas penser à Kenpachi. Le poupon ouvrit ses yeux et chose frappante, il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Bleus océans.

« Bonjour mon cœur, lui susurra-t-elle. Je suis ta grande sœur, Asa. Tu me ressembles. Ça me fait rire ! »

Kenji cessa de gémir et la regarda avec ses grands yeux. Continuant de le bercer, même si elle n'aimait guère chanter, elle essaya de lui fredonner une chanson que sa mère lui avait tant chantée pour l'aider à s'endormir. Puis, les paupières lourdes, il réussit à se rendormir. Tranquillement, Asa se leva et alla le coucher dans un berceau puis elle partit avertir Isane que sa visite était terminée.

Durant les deux premières années de sa vie, Kenji était chouchoutée par sa mère, ses grandes sœurs – Yoko et Asa – sans oublier Ryoku, même s'il était plus intéressée à niaiser qu'à faire du ''baby-sitting''. Puis lorsque Retsu mourut, après qu'Asa ait étreint avec colère Jushiro, Kenji avait été tout aussi affecté. Alors âgé de deux ans, il s'était mit à secoué les barreaux de son petit lit en pleurant et en hurlant de terreur, et mit tout le Gotei 15 en émoi. Personne ne comprenait sa peine, mais seule Asa semblait comprendre. Dès qu'elle arriva dans la chambre où reposait son petit frère, il s'était jeté hors de son berceau avec un élan inconnu et avait sauté dans les bras de sa grande sœur en continuant de crier des mots étranges et bredouiller.

Il ne voulut plus se détaché d'elle et s'agrippait si fort à ses vêtements, que lorsque Byakuya ou Jushiro voulurent l'arracher d'Asa, il réussit à tenir bon jusqu'à en déchirer le kimono de l'Unohana. Même elle, avait reculée d'eux en continuant de caresser ses lisses et soyeux cheveux noirs de son petit frère.

« Asa, il faut arrêter et le passer à des mamans expérimentées, tenta de la rassurer Jushiro.  
- Non, souffla-t-elle en les fixant, un regard d'hésitation. Vous ne le ferez pas BAKA !  
- Asa... tu n'as pas encore de fibre maternelle en toi.  
- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle en ayant les yeux remplit d'eau. Qu'est-ce que vous dites-là, imbéciles !  
- Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais ? la protégea alors Isane en se mettant devant eux.  
- Isane ne joue pas la-  
- En tant que maman et en tant qu'ancienne Sensei, c'est de mon devoir de protégée Asa et son petit frère. Et puis, qui a dit qu'Asa, bien qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment garder des enfants, n'avait pas une seule fibre maternelle dans le fond de son âme ? »

Yoko et Ryoku vinrent se joindre à elle. Kenji continua de hurler et de pleurer. Jushiro continua toujours en espérant la convaincre.

« Il faut que Kenji arrête.  
- Il ne pourra jamais ! s'écria vivement la femme aux cheveux argentés. C'est vous qui ne les comprendraient jamais ! Avez-vous vu Asa ces dernières années ? L'avez-vous vu ? (dit-elle la prenant sous son bras en la faisant approcher) Elle a tellement changé ! Pas que physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Non seulement elle ressemble à Retsu, s'est à s'y méprendre, mais aussi, la séparer de Kenji aurait aggravé l'état actuel du garçonnet.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Pour Kenji, Asa dégage la même pression spirituelle que sa mère. La même aura et la même douceur. Pour lui, c'est sa nourrice, sa protectrice. Il doit même la prendre pour sa maman. Même s'il a sentit que le premier lien s'est rompu, il sait qu'il lui manque quelque chose au fond de lui. Seule Asa peut le soutenir. Alors ne la séparer pas de son petit frère. Un lien étroit s'est établit entre lui et elle »

Ayant enfin cloué le bec à ces deux hommes, Isane emmena Asa et Kenji dans une autre pièce et les laissa seule.

« Maman est où ? gémit Kenji alors que sa grande sœur partie s'asseoir sur un lit. Maman !  
- ..., ajouta à son tour son aînée. Là-haut, je suppose. (Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond)  
- Là haut ? répéta-t-il en regardant dans la même direction puis en reposant son regard sur sa grande soeur.  
- Oui. Là haut... elle me manque. Et à toi aussi je suppose.  
- Oui ! Maman me manque... »

Kenji se releva un peu, laissant l'épaule de sa grande sœur humide, toujours dans les bras de celle-ci, et l'observa. Leurs deux pairs de yeux bleus océans, embués de larmes, se rencontrèrent.

« Maman ! hoqueta-t-il vivement. Je veux maman !  
- Oui, moi aussi je la veut !  
- Toi, ressemblé à maman.  
- Oui. Je ressemble à Maman c'est vrai, mon enfant. »

Puis il se remit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Et elle avec. Si Isane ne les avaient pas laissés seule à seul, elle aurait probablement pleuré elle aussi. Doucement, Asa se coucha par en arrière et Kenji, toujours agripper à elle, était par-dessus son corps et ensemble, ils fermèrent les yeux.

Isane quand à elle, était partie dans son bureau et comme par hasard, elle découvrit une lettre sur son bureau. L'écriture, fine et soigner ne la trompait guère, c'était bien l'écriture de Retsu. D'une main tremblante, Isane s'assit dans son fauteuil, inspira profondément pour évacuer son stresse et l'ouvrit.

_« Ma chère Isane,__  
__Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? De la rencontre d'Asa et de toi lorsque je vous aie présenté l'une à l'autre ? Mais surtout, te souviens-tu de la naissance de mon dernier enfant ? Je sais, ça n'a pas été facile je te l'accorde. Je l'ai appelé Kenji car il a la même pression spirituelle que son père. Je t'en prie Isane, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. S'il te plait Isane, adopte Kenji à ma mort. Sa grande sœur sera trop faible pour pouvoir bien s'en occuper convenablement. Je ne le sais que trop bien... __  
__Je suis devenue si faible à la mort de ma mère et encore plus de ma Sensei, Yane Kotetsu, que je n'avais plus la force de m'occuper de son bébé et de son enfant. Ce bébé, c'était Kiyone. Et cet enfant, c'était toi, Isane. J'avais dix-sept ans à cette époque. J'étais encore inexpérimentée, mais la maman de Byakuya m'a aidé à bien vous élevez. J'aimerais que tu fasses la même chose avec Asa et Kenji. Aime Kenji comme si tu l'aurais mise au monde, mais lorsque le moment viendra, sa grande sœur lui dira la vérité de son adoption. Il est vrai qu'il risque de remarquer que ses cheveux ne sont pas pâles comme les vôtres, mais tente de le rassurer lorsque cela arrivera. __  
__À ma mort, lorsque tu te sentiras prête, prend ma place. Je sais que c'est dans nos traditions qu'une Unohana soit le capitaine de la quatrième division, mais aucune règle ne dit qu'une Kotetsu ou autres personnes n'ont pas le droit de la diriger. _

_Je t'aime Isane.__  
__...__Ne l'oublie pas__  
__...__Je veille sur toi ~ Unohana Retsu. »_

C'est en larmes et en sanglotant qu'Isane termina la douloureuse lettre d'adieu. Elle la déposa et partit voir Asa et son petit frère. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle les retrouva endormit sur le lit. Elle regardait leurs visages marqués de longs sillons humides sur leur visage maintenant paisibles et décida de les laisser dormir. Après tout, ils avaient vécues d'énormes épreuves et de fortes émotions. Le soir, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien dans son bureau, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa disciple aux yeux fatigués. Voyant que sa bouche était crispée, que ses sourcils noirs étaient légèrement froncés, et que ses poings étaient fermés à bloc, elle comprit toute suite que si elle ne parlait pas immédiatement, Asa allait une fois de plus pleurer. D'un doux signe de tête, elle lui dit de s'asseoir et dès que cela fut fait elles entamèrent leurs conversations.

« Viens ici mon trésor. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Asa ne dit rien en premier. Elle regardait la table. Ses longs cils noirs accentuaient le bleu cristallin de ses yeux.

« Mon petit frère, gémit sa disciple en commençant, je l'aime. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait de la peine comme moi Sensei. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit malheureux.  
- Aa-Chan...  
- Sensei je vous le demande. Aimez-le, cacher lui la vérité que je suis sa grande sœur. Je ne mérite pas ce titre. Dans ma colère... en hurlant que je voulais que ma mère meurt, j'ai demandé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... C'est de ma faute si elle est décédée. Alors je ne mérite pas le titre de grande sœur. Il faut qu'il me voit comme une tante, non comme une sœur encore moins comme une mère. Aimez-le, et adoptez-le. Je vous en supplie Isane-Sensei... Adoptez-le pour moi. Pour moi et pour ma mère... S'il vous plait »

Lorsqu'elle vouvoyait son Sensei, elle était sincère. Touchée par le chagrin de l'Orpheline, Isane prit ses mains chaudes dans les siennes et lui dits tout bas :

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider et sauver Kenji-Chan d'une dépression mais, s'interrompit-t-elle en relevant le visage de l'Unohana. Asa écoutes-moi.  
- Quoi ? renifla-t-elle alors qu'une larmes s'échappa de son œil droit avant de toucher son vêtements déchirer.  
- Je veux que tu saches quelque chose de très important. Même si ta mère est morte la veille de votre chicane, voire grosse chicane, que tu lui aies crié que tu aimerais qu'elle meurt et que tu n'as pas pu t'excuser auprès d'elle pour lui dire pardon le lendemain de sa mort, saches qu'elle ne veut et voudra toujours ton bonheur. Ne l'oublies pas ma chérit.  
- Demo...  
- Même si tu es issus d'un viol, je m'en fou. Ça n'a pas empêché Retsu de te chérir et de t'aimer comme une mère se doit de le faire avec ses enfants ma chère (elle esquissa un doux sourire tout en essuyant tendrement avec son pouce, une larme qui roulait sur la joue gauche d'Asa avant de continuer : ) Retsu t'aimais Asa. Elle t'aimait plus que tout. Elle me l'a dit. Même si tu avais des ''relations Yuri'' avec moi, elle ne parlait que de toi au ''positif'', tout se qui la dérangeait avec toi, c'était que tu aimais ton demi-frère, mais rien de plus. Je vais te dire un secret...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu étais sa préférée... de tous ses enfants. Bien sur, une mère ne peut choisir entre ses héritiers, mais toi tu lui ressemblais beaucoup plus que les autres. »

Isane se leva et accueillit enfin dans ses bras la fille de Retsu qui pleurait, de nouveau, à chaudes larmes. Quelques jours plus tard, dès qu'Isane revint avec Isamu changé, elle vit Asa caché à moitié derrière les rideaux et semblait regarder au travers la fenêtre.

« Aa-Chan ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Sensei, vous devriez venir jeter un coup d'œil. Il semble y avoir un assemblé général devant votre manoir. »

Intrigué, la femme à la chevelure argentée alla voir et fût surprise d'y apercevoir les membres de sa division agglutinés en petit caillot.

« On veut un nouveau Capitaine qui dirigera notre division ! cria un homme.  
- Et pas n'importe lequel ! ajouta à son tour un autre membre, une fille cette fois-ci.  
- On en veut un qui nous connaisse parfaitement ! Qui connaît nos valeurs et nos besoins !  
- Isane-San ! Vous êtes passé Capitaine il y a deux ans ! Devenez notre nouvelle Capitaine ! »

La maman fut troublée. Elle monta à l'étage supérieur suivit de près par son ancienne disciple, puis mit Isamu dans les bras d'Asa avant de sortir sur le balcon. Sa fille se mit à réclamer les bras chauds de sa maman mais la fille de Retsu ne se laissa pas gagné d'avance. Au lieu de ça, elle l'a divertit avec des paroles douces et drôles – faisant des grimaces par exemple. Dans la cour avant, certains se demandaient : « Mais où est-elle passée ? » puis soudain l'un d'en eux s'écria en pointant vers le haut : « Regarder, elle est là-haut ! » du doigt.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le balcon. Isane rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Il est vrai qu'avec sa taille, elle ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue.

« Devient notre nouveau Capitaine ! insista timidement Hanatarou.  
- Ano..., hésita Isane.  
- Nous savons parfaitement qu'Asa, même si elle est devenue la copie conforme du Capitaine Unohana et qu'elle est issue d'une lignée de médecins, elle ne veut pas la remplacer. C'est son choix et on l'accepte, mais nous, on vous veut !  
- Ne nous privé pas de la deuxième plus compétente dans les soins !  
- Vous étiez la deuxième plus compétente dans ce domaine ! renchérit une autre fille. Et maintenant, vous êtes la première dans notre division.  
- Bien sûre, peut-être vous n'êtes pas comme le Capitaine Unohana, mais vous avez d'autres belles qualités ! »

Isane ne sut que dire.

« Ils ont raisons, les appuya son ancienne disciple en s'approchant en ayant enfin réussit à calmer le bébé. Ils ont besoins de toi !  
- Demo Aa-Chan...  
- Tu les connais bien. Et même si anciennement tu était passé au grade de Capitaine, comme ma défunte mère, tu te comportais toujours comme une Vice-Capitaine. Mais cette époque-là est finit maintenant, on doit tourner la page. Deviens le nouveau Capitaine de la quatrième division.  
- Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis avant tout ?  
- Non. Fonces dans la vie ! Cette phrase, c'est toi qui l'as si souvent répété. Et maintenant c'est à moi de te le rappeler !  
- ... Si je te promets de venir le nouveau Capitaine de la quatrième division, peux-tu me jurer de devenir le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei quinze lorsque Papy Yama-jii mourra ?  
- Je ne puis jurer, mais, je vais... essayer.  
- Bien.  
- Mais si jamais, il trouve un nouveau Capitaine-Commandant mieux que moi, alors je serais ta deuxième Capitaine de la quatrième division.  
- Pour faire honneur à ta mère ?  
- Oui. »

Elle lui sourit et retourna sur le balcon où l'attendait l'assemblé qui commençait à s'impatienter. La maman inspira un bon coup avant d'ajouter bien fort pour que tous l'entende.

« Chers membres de ma division ! À partir de demain, je prendrais la relève du Capitaine Unohana et deviendrais votre nouveau Chef de division ! »

Tous l'acclamèrent en poussant des exclamations de joies avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Asa voulut remettre Isamu dans les bras de sa Sensei, mais l'enfant se mit à riposter en s'accrochant fermement à elle.

« On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, s'enjoua Isane.  
- Hai. Sûrement. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Isane devint le nouveau Capitaine. Ryoku était totalement hors de lui et mangeait sans cesse puisqu'il pouvait fouiller dans le garde manger de la quatrième division sans se faire prendre, tandis que Shien-Sensei prenait un plaisir fou à élevé Asa comme ''sa fille''.

Après en avoir discuté aux autres membres du clan, à propos de l'adoption de Kenji, ce n'est qu'après quelque mois – dans les même temps qu'Asa s'est mise du savon dans les yeux – que les Kotetsu prirent leur décision. La décision de l'élever comme leur propre enfant, un vrai membre de leur clan. Depuis ce jour, son nom de famille est : Kenji Kotetsu.

Dans sa classe, Kenji adorait se montrer le plus grand et le plus fort. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les plus petits que lui et à les intimider. Cependant, un jour, il s'était rendu compte que sa couleur de cheveux était plus foncée qu'Isamu, Haru, Izuru et Isane. Cette simple différence a finit par aboutir à se qu'il pique des colères énormes. Il se défoulait sur sa ''maman'' adoptive et seul Izuru ainsi Asa arrivait à le calmer. Izuru avec Wabisuke, Asa avec sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère et sa colère de guerre – wow magnifique rime.

**_Kenji __  
__Fin du Flash-Back_**

* * *

Et voici le Chapitre 7 qui termine !  
Voilà, il ne reste qu'un dernier Flash-Back et on retourne dans la fic principale.

_Sayo : Aa-Chan, si t'as des Spécifications à dire, c'est le moment !_ :

- Oui, je n'ai pas voulus le dire plus tôt que Kenji faisait partit du Clan Kotetsu et qu'il était le ''frère'' d'Isamu, ni sa description physique car vous aurez toute de suite doutez que ses parents étaient Retsu et Kenpachi.  
- Lorsqu'Isane défends Asa lorsqu'ils avaient voulut la séparer de son petit frère, elle voulait dire que sa disciple avait la même sorte de reiatsu que Retsu.  
- Et oui, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, c'est Isane qui est le nouveau Capitaine de la quatrième division.


	9. Chapter 8: A Cry From The Heart

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 8 : A Cry From The Heart

Un Cri Du Coeur

* * *

**_Yoko Ukita__ke__  
__Flash-Back_**

**I**l n'y avait pas seulement eut Asa et Kenji de touchés par la mort de leur mère, Yoko aussi avait été toute autant affectée par cette tragédie. Elle avait seulement douze ans lorsque cela s'est produit. Elle avait pleuré des jours et des nuits devant la photographie de sa grande sœur, Freya, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître dans son existence. Contrairement à sa grande sœur, Asa, Yoko avait pleuré dans sa chambre sans personne pour la soutenir. _Pourquoi méritai-je tant de perdre ma parenté si vite... ?_ hoqueta-t-elle. _Tout d'abord ma vrai sœur Freya puis ensuite ma maman et après ? Ça va être qui ? Aa-Chan ? Tetsu-Sensei ?_Bien sûr, la photographie ne lui répondit pas et elle soupira avant de retomber mollement, le visage premier, dans son amas de couverture et d'oreiller. Même si elle n'avait jamais connu Freya, elle fantasmait parfois de, comment aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'avait pas été assassinée.

Puis lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'âge de seize ans – lorsqu'Asa avait vingt-et-un ans – elle mesurait 1m70. Pas plus. Elle avait de ''magnifique courbes'' et sa taille était affinée. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivait maintenant à la taille et de ses yeux verts émanait une maturité hors de l'ordinaire pour son âge. Étrangement, elle n'avait hérité d'aucuns cheveux de son père, Jushiro, ni de sa mère, Retsu. Mais elle se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être des gênes de cheveux bruns dans leurs sangs. Mais se qui marqua le plus Yoko, fut le mariage de Yuna et de son père : Jushiro. Elle s'était assisse au fin fond de la salle aux côtés de sa sœur Asa. Lorsque le curé prononça cette phrase : « Voulez-vous prendre Yuna pour épouse ? » Yoko s'était levée en fureur et avait crié :

« NON ! JE REFUSE LEUR ALIANCE ! »

Jushiro s'était retourné vivement vers sa fille en lui jetant un regard noir et préféra l'ignorer en disant : « Oui je le veux » Peinée de s'être faite ainsi humilier par son père et que sa demande fut ignorer, Yoko avait quitté la salle en lançant une bonne dizaine de Jurons, Iba la suivant après quelques secondes avant de claquer le plus fortement la porte.

« Yoko-Chan ! Matte ! l'avertit Iba.  
- Qu'il le garde pour lui son... de mariage ! explosa Yoko en repoussant la main de son Mentor, posé sur son épaule. La seule à me comprendre c'est ma grande sœur Asa !  
- Je sais...  
- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, Asa. Je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment...

- Bref, à cause de Mama... mais elle est morte maintenant... »

Et sans finir sa phrase, Yoko s'est mise à pleurer bruyamment. Iba la prit dans ses bras sa disciple enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Iba-Sensei, venez me porter à la treizième division. Vous voulez bien ?  
- Bien sûre.  
- Aider moi aussi.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux, mon petit rayon de soleil. »

Yoko baissa légèrement la tête vers le sol en prenant une teinte légèrement rosée. Oui, elle avait un faible pour son mentor. Depuis qu'elle avait huit ans – l'âge à laquelle son mentor lui avait été assigné comme tueur légal – qu'elle l'admirait. _Au moins, personne ne me le prendra,_ songea-t-elle en marchant à ses côtés._ Car aucunes femmes ne le trouvent craquant, mais j'ignore complètement ce que j'ai face à lui. Je le trouve beau... Quand je le regarde, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mon corps semble s'allégée et le sang afflux mes joues sans que je ne le veuille. Même mes jambes semblent flancher sous mon poids. _

Rendue à la division respective, toute nouvellement renouveler, l'adolescente Ukitake partit dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son placard. Elle en ressortit sa valise à motion sur roulette et un grand sac.

« Tu pars d'ici finalement, comprit Iba.  
- Oui.  
- Je vais t'aider. »

Iba aida sa disciple à remplir le grand sac de tissus en y mettant son oreiller, ses couvertures et ses trois peluches favorites et déclara :

« Bon... mais j'ai une question.  
- Vas-y ?  
- Où vas-tu habiter, maintenant ?  
- Je... je ne sais pas enfaite.  
- Tu pourrais, peut-être... venir passer un petit moment à ma division. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? suggéra-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de tête comme s'il était gêné.  
- Oh ! je... ça ne me dérangerait pas. Merci.  
- Mais de rien. Très bien, j'emmène avec moi ton sac, comme ça tu n'auras pas à trainer beaucoup d'affaires. »

Yoko termina d'emballer ses affaires en ouvrant son placard. Elle mit dans sa valise : quelques-uns de ses kimonos préférés, y comprit celui que sa sœur Freya portait [Voir Kawaii-little-ret-chan, Tome 1 : Chapitre 12 part 2], ses jeux, ses pyjamas favoris ; un pyjama et deux robes de nuits, et pleins d'autre choses. Lorsque sa valise fut pleine, Yoko prit un dernier sac et y ajouta ses affaires d'hygiène personnelle sans oublier son Zanpakuto qu'elle passa au dessus de sa tête avant de le mettre en bandoulière grâce au ruban de tissus rouge (Le Zanpakuto dans son dos). Elle termina de décrocher et de brûler les ''Posters'' de sa chambre de mur lorsque quelqu'un fit un ''Hum-Hum'' via l'ouverture de sa porte.

Tels ne fut pas sa surprise d'y apercevoir une Yuna à l'énergie colérique.

« Ton absence à mon mariage était inacceptable, Ukitake Yoko ! confessa-t-elle.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre, cracha Yoko. Et ton arrivée au Seireitei était inacceptable pour Unohana Retsu ainsi que ma sista. »

Yuna ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil de manière à contredire la petite sœur de son amie.

« J'exige que tu me respectes ! dit enfin Yuna.  
- Non ! Tu ne le mérites pas de ma part ! Tu n'es pas née d'une famille de noble, tu n'es pas ma mère, ni ma Belle-mère, prit soin d'articuler la fille de Jushiro en disant la phrase ''ni ma Belle-mère''. Alors ne me donnes pas d'ordre grossier de ta pars.  
- Ton langage est plutôt vulgaire pour une Ukitake.  
- Je m'en fou ! En tout cas, ce sera beaucoup mieux que de t'avoir comme Belle-mère ! Perfectionniste !  
- Où vas-tu comme ça alors ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Mais si tu veux un indice, je pars d'ici, yé pas question que je reste plus longtemps sous le même toit que la nouvelle épouse de mon père !  
- Petite isolante. »

Yoko l'ignora et passa la porte devant Yuna. La chaleur cuisante dont le reiatsu de la fille de Jushiro dégageait de son corps, suffisait à mettre en garde la Capitaine de la cinquième division à reculer avant d'être brûler avant sa nuit de noces. Au moment où la petite sœur d'Asa sortit dehors, Yoko tomba nez-à-nez avec son père.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? la questionna Jushiro, en lui bloquant le chemin.  
- Je pars d'ici ! fit-elle en soutenant son regard avec un brin d'orgueil.  
- Ton absence à mon mariage était très ingrate de ta part !  
- Et ton ignorance à ma demande l'était tout autant !  
- Yoko !  
- Je m'en fiche ! cria-t-elle. Tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde en m'ignorant ! Moi, une noble ! Yuna, je la déteste ! En tout cas, tu ne m'auras pas dans les jambes, tu pourras crier autant que tu le pourras, je ne serais pas là pour t'entendre. Et puis, je refuse d'avoir une ''Belle-mère'' comme étant, une amie, qui a le même âge que ma sista !  
- Yoko je t'en prie, calmes-toi on peut tout-  
- Non ! Toi laisses-moi finir ! l'incendia Yoko. Maintenant que ''Môman Retsu'' est décédée, tu comptes l'oublier en refaisant ta vie ! Sans elle, tu ne vas même plus prier Freya-Oneesama-Dono. Bref, tu vas la remplacer tout court voilà !  
- Non ça jamais !  
- TA GUEULE ! Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Sors de ma vie et MEURS en enfer ! »

Jushiro la gifla du revers de la main, mais se brûla derrière la barrière brûlante du reiatsu de Yoko. Il se souvint alors des paroles qu'Asa avait hurlées à Retsu avant qu'elle meurt le lendemain. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire ''Je t'aimerais toujours même si tu es fâchée contre moi'' mais elle était déjà loin, traînant furieusement sa valise à roulette derrière elle. Même son aura, de couleur orangée, l'enveloppait. Yuna avait tout vue de derrière la porte et partit pleurer dans sa chambre.

Yoko arriva finalement devant la division, là où habitait son mentor et cogna.

« J'arrive, fit la voix du deuxième Capitaine de la septième division, Iba. Te voilà ma petite Yoko-Chan ! Viens entre, ne soit pas gêné.  
- Oh ! merci.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et entra. La septième division était animée de vie. Katt était occupée à s'amuser avec sa maman en faisant le repas du soir.

« Bonjour ! la salua gaiement Maya, la louve bleue.  
- Ohayo, Maya-San, lui répondit Yoko.  
- Ne sois pas timide, viens entre. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Puis le ventre de Yoko s'était mit à gargouiller.

« Tu as faim ? déclara Katt en débarquant de son petit banc (elle était débout sur un petit banc pour être assez grande pour aidé sa mère à préparer le repas sur le comptoir).  
- Peut-être un peu oui, avoua-t-elle.  
- Tiens ! lui offrit la petite fauve en lui passant un plateau de doux fromages Cheddar. C'est du cheddar. Du doux, cheddar.  
- Merci Katt-Chan. »

Maya allait mettre la table avec l'aide de sa fille et, soudain, un autre petit fauve sortit d'une cachette. Il était de la même couleur que la robe de Komamura et lui ressemblais, sauf que son petit visage était tacheté d'une grosse tâche blanche-blonde. L'intérieur de ses oreilles était bleu comme sa grande sœur.

« Bonjour, le salua Yoko, Hokitsu.  
- Bonjour Yoko-San ! »

Hokitsu n'avait que quatre ans et il mesurait 1m21. C'était le petit frère de Katt et il était doux comme un ange. Il n'allait pas encore à l'école, mais il avait un talent fou pour imiter les voix et écouter les ultra-sons – comme tous les membres de sa famille en tout cas. Sajin rentra et son fils lui sauta au cou.

« Papa ! babilla-t-il.  
- Hoki-Kun ! comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien ! Yoko-San est arrivée !  
- Ah ! s'écria le Capitaine de septième division. Mon ancienne petite sous-lieutenante. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien et vous ?  
- Je t'en prie, cesse de me vouvoyer ma chère.  
- OK. Comment ça, cela peut t'aider ?  
- Parfait. »

Ils mangèrent Spaghetti à la viande. Yoko était appelée ''La petite carnivore'' par sa mère, Retsu, car elle adorait tout se qui était faite de viande. Légume : pas forte dessus mais en mangeait quand même. Puis l'adolescente aida à faire la vaisselle et enfin, Yoko partit avec Iba pour voir quelle chambre lui plaisait le plus. Après trois ou quatre visite de chambre, elle trouva finalement sa chambre à son goût.

La fenêtre était grande et il avait un balcon juste en avant laissant une vue sur la forêt. Les rideaux étaient de la parfaite longueur, assez pour la cachée lorsqu'elle s'habillait. Un lit Queens était collé dans un coin. Un bureau ainsi qu'une coiffeuse et une garde-robe était à l'opposé du lit.

« Elle te plait ? se renseigna son Sensei.  
- Oui.  
- Elle t'appartient désormais.  
- Je vous remercie, s'inclina Yoko.  
- Ça me fait plaisir. Mais je t'en prie, cesse de me vouvoyer.  
- Oh ! pardon.  
- Non ça va. Bon je te laisse t'installer. »

Après s'être confortablement installé, Yoko partit rejoindre son mentor dans la cuisine. Puis, elle se vida le cœur.

« Toi... qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais... si ton père ou ta mère avait marié, exemple, l'une des amie de... Sajin par exemple ? hoqueta-t-elle.  
- Hé bien, en déduisit-il, si elle aurait épousé Sajin, je serais très en maudit. Mais j'aurais fais comme toi ! Je serais parti comme tu l'as faite. Tu peux même habiter ici si tu veux.  
- OK, je vais y réfléchir. »

Après qu'elle se soit vidé le cœur, la petite Ukitake partie prendre sa douche et partie se coucher dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle souleva les doux draps qui dégageaient une douce brise avant de remonter la couverture à son menton tout en collant son Zanpakuto, Yamaneko, contre elle. _Il n'est pas question que j'aille m'excuser auprès de mon père. C'est lui qui viendra à moi !_ décida-t-elle. _Pas vrai, Yamaneko ?_ «_ Tout à fait,_lui répondit son Zanpakuto. » Elle eut de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil, elle avait une boule dans l'estomac, comme si une horrible pression pesait sur son abdomen. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Finalement, elle repoussa brutalement ses couvertures avant de se lever et d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte, avant d'aller sur le balcon de sa nouvelle chambre.

Le Zanpakuto dans la main, elle le déposa proche de ses pieds et s'accota sur la rampe. Yoko inspira généreusement l'air frais de la nuit puis en expira le tous en la faisant ressortir en bué blanche. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient dans la nuit sombre ainsi que sa longue robe de nuit aux bretelles spaghetti. Puis elle mit sa tête dans ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglots. Yamaneko se matérialisa sous forme de petit chat de flamme. [Voir le petit chat que Yoko tient dans ses mains]

«_ Qui a-t-il Maître ?_ la questionna son Zanpakuto.  
- Je... je ne sais pas. »

Yamaneko partit à ses côtés et frotta sa petite tête sur la joue de Yoko en ronronnant. Étant si bouleversée et dépassée par les événements, elle ne sentit pas la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre puis s'approcher d'elle. Aussitôt, son Zanpakuto se dématérialisa.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui murmura doucement son Sensei en posant une main ferme et rassurante sur son épaule pour éviter de l'effrayer, et, pour une fois, ne portait pas ses lunettes. »

Yoko renifla et regarda tristement son Sensei. Son minois était envahi de larmes jusqu'en le vert moussu de ses yeux. Tout en essuyant tranquillement, du revers de sa manche, les larmes sur ses joues, Yoko ouvrit la bouche.

« ... Mon père..., lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.  
- Oui ?  
- ... (en se remettant à pleurer) Pourquoi a-t-il laissé ma maman pour cette Yuna pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé s'il l'aimait encore ? Il ne s'est rendu compte qu'elle comptait beaucoup à son cœur que lorsqu'elle est morte, comme l'a dit Aa-Neechan.  
- Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde faire des erreurs dans la vie, petit ou grand. Ce fut la même chose pour Asa, Yoko-Chan.  
- Mais Aa-Neechan n'a rien demandé de tout ça. Elle a passé... (Reniflement) toute son enfance avec Isane alors que... Maman, n'avait presque jamais le temps... lorsqu'elle est fâchée, elle ne pense pas à ses mots.  
- Tout comme toi je suppose ? osa dire Iba.  
- ... Je ne sais pas Iba-Sensei... je ne sais pas se que j'ai... ni qui je suis d'ailleurs. Suis-je la fille d'un noble... ou suis-je tout simplement une Shinigami sans but précis ? Et puis jamais, au grand jamais je ne pardonnerai mon père.  
- Pourquoi ? »

Yoko fit une pause en appuyant ses paumes sur la rampe, les bras tendue, droit comme des barres de fer. Ses jointures étaient devenu blanches tellement qu'elle serrait les poings forts. Comme si elle voulait plier le métal froid de la nuit.

« Parce que..., continua-t-elle enfin, comme l'a dit Asa, il l'a négligé. Tout comme moi. Il m'a laissé à mon sort, et de même pour Asa...  
- Dans le fond, je pense que tu aimais beaucoup ta maman tout comme ta sœur.  
- Ma grande sœur... (Sanglots) mon grand-frère Ryoku et mon petit frère, Kenji, sont les seuls personnes auxquels je m'accroche, sans eux... Je ne suis rien.  
- ...Viens là. »

Yoko se réfugia dans ses bras du deuxième Capitaine de la septième division et se laissa réconforter. Après cela, elle se recoucha dans son lit, un peu mieux et son mentor repartit. Mais étant un peu tête de mule, elle se releva de son lit et partit de sa chambre. Iba s'était recouché dans son lit et avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il sentit quelqu'un soulever lentement ses couettes de lit et se blottir dans son dos tout en passant ses mains autour de son torse.

« Yo... Yoko-Chan ? s'étonna-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête, sentant la poitrine de Yoko accoter dans son dos.  
- Je ne pouvais plus dormir..., lui murmura-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Je vous aime... c'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? minauda la petite Ukitake. Je vous aime depuis que vous êtes devenu mon mentor vers l'âge de huit ans. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me résister. »

Il se retourna lentement et, bougeant comme un félin, Yoko se retrouva à quatre pattes sur lui. Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, elle scella ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il dut se faire violence pour la retirer sans la faire pleurer. Elle en avait déjà assez sur le cœur comme ça.

« Yoko-Chan, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée...  
- Mais je vous aime Iba-San ! rétorqua cette dernière, dont la robe de nuit baissait lentement. Combien de femme vous a divertit et vous a tant aimé ? Mon corps ne vous plait pas ? J'avais tellement hâte de changer, pour vous !  
- Ce sont des pièges que tu me proposes-là, Yoko-Chan.  
- Mais je vous aime ! répéta-t-elle. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? »

Elle baissa la tête et fit sa tête d'art dramatique. Elle avait les jambes écartées sur lui, mais elle avait faite exprès. Iba soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je..., voulut-il dire.  
- Non. Je n'en ai pas assez sur le cœur que vous refusez le corps de la seule femme qui vous a réellement aimé... en même temps de refusez son corps, vous renoncer à son cœur et à ses sentiments face votre égard. Je vous aime à la folie, Iba-San.  
- Ce n'est pas... Yoko-Chan, je... je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, c'est notre âge de différence...  
- L'âge n'a pas d'importance pour les âmes... Iba-San, lui dit-elle. C'est ce que me disait mon père. Mais bon, je le déteste.  
- Yoko-Chan... »

Mais elle s'enleva de lui avant de partir lentement, à quatre pattes hors de son lit._ Elle fait exprès ou quoi ?_se dit-il. Doucement il attrapa son petit bras et la tira tranquillement vers lui.

« Je suis désolé d'être ainsi Yoko-Chan. J'avais seulement oublié que tu en avais beaucoup vécu. Tu mérites mieux.  
- Enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt ! se réjouit-elle. »

Et Yoko l'embrassa sans hésitation, faisant baisser son pyjama au complet cette fois-ci.

« Ta maman ne va pas être contente d'apprendre que je risque de faire perdre la virginité de sa fille cadette.  
- Pas grave. Ma sœur Asa l'a perdu depuis longtemps.  
- Yoko-Chan ! Ça ne se dit pas. La vie privée d'Asa reste privé. Et la nôtre ensemble aussi.  
- Ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dis ça ! le supplia-t-elle en se relevant un peu.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous. »

Il la fit basculer sur le dos, lui par-dessus elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en la déshabillant. Elle, passa ses bras autour de son dos et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et ils se laissèrent aller lorsque Yoko poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Je t'ai fais mal Yoko-Chan ? s'écria Iba.  
- Je... ano... no-non...  
- Je répète, t'ai-je fais mal en te...  
- Pénétrant ?  
- Oui c'est ça.  
- Un peu... j'ai l'impression que... non laisse ! »

Mais elle se coupa en replaçant ses lèvres sur celles d'Iba intrigué. Ne prenant pas gare que leurs ''bruits'' pouvaient réveillés les autres, Yoko était devenue l'amante d'Iba-San après cette nuit de passion. Plus Iba insistait, plus elle sentait qu'elle se mit à suer tranquillement. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle était couchée sur son torse mais elle était heureuse, Iba lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tes yeux, murmura Yoko. Ne les montres à personne d'autre qu'à moi. D'accord ?  
- Sur. Il n'y a qu'à toi, à qui je les monteraient.  
- Le reste du temps publique, garde-les cachés sous tes lunettes.  
- C'est certain. »

Le lendemain matin, Yoko partit voir les Kotetsu. Kiyone lui proposa donc de boire un bon chocolat chaud pour l'aider à se calmer, car elle lui avait tout raconté. Après avoir bu tranquillement la boisson chaude, elle se sentait un peu mieux.

« Kiyone-Sensei, se calma-t-elle.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourrais-je prendre un bain chaud ?  
- Bien sûre. Tu vois les deux portes là-bas, c'est la chambre des bains. Enfin, il y a un grand bain. C'est mixte mais les femmes passent avant les hommes. Mais on l'utilise aussi pour se calmer. L'eau est toujours chaude.  
- Toujours ?  
- Cet eau se réchauffe pour ton besoin. Que tu sois une ou plusieurs personnes partageant la même eau, l'eau devient chaude à différents degrés pour chacun. Prends tout ton temps.  
- Merci bien. »

La petite sœur d'Asa partie chercher sa serviette et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer. _On se penserait dans un sauna,_ pensa-t-elle, car l'air était si chaud, qu'on voyait des nuages de brume sur le plancher. _Ça va me faire du bien. Vive le manoir Kotetsu !_Elle enleva sa robe de nuit et y trempa le bout de son orteil : l'eau était de la bonne température. Elle s'y laissa donc glissé dans l'eau et s'y reposa en fermant les yeux, la serviette placée sur le front. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit une autre présence, qui, désormais, lui semblait familière.

« Yoko-Chan, fit la voix.  
- Aa-Neechan ! s'écria Yoko en se relevant, ne prenant pas gare de caché sa poitrine.  
- Tiens, tu as pleurée ?  
- ... Un peu oui. Et toi aussi d'après se que j'ai vue.  
- Ah ! oui. Je venais prendre un petit bain. Je peux ?  
- Mais bien sûre. Quelle question ! Tu es ma sœur après tout.  
- M'ouais. »

Asa enleva sa robe de nuit et plongea d'un trait dans la source d'eau chaude. Yoko s'était reculée un peu. Son signe astrologique était lion et elle était née sous le signe du feu. Tandis qu'Asa était poisson et elle était née sous le signe de l'eau. Puis sa grande sœur se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda se qu'elle avait eut pour avoir pleuré, car elle était tenace comme du béton d'habitude. Yoko lui relata tout se qui s'était passé depuis la mort de leur mère, jusqu'à sa chicane entre Jushiro et Yuna, à maintenant. C'est en sanglotant qu'elle termina son récit.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi... je t'aime autant Asa-Oneesama, lui avoua-t-elle.  
- Oh ! et toi tu es ma seule et unique petite sœur.  
- As-tu des conseils pour moi ? Tu es comme ma psychologue.  
- Bien... tu as dis vrai. Mais laisse-les mariner. Jushiro va surement prendre le temps de réfléchir à ton comportement.  
- Et demander Yuna en divorce ? s'égaya-t-elle. Je ne veux pas l'avoir comme ''Belle-mère'' !  
- Ça, je ne peux dire. Ça va dépendre d'Uki. Pardon.  
- Mais tu m'as déjà assez aidé comme ça. Et je te remercie. J'ai l'impression que la pression retombe enfin.  
- Ravie. C'est mon devoir de grande sœur, après tout. »

Yoko lui fit un câlin de côtés et elles relaxèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure et demie.

**_Yoko Ukitake__  
__Fin du Flash-Back_**

* * *

Et voilà le dernier Flash-Back avant que la série principal ne reprenne sont cours normal. Il en aura d'autres, des Flash-Back, mais pas collé-collé.

_Spécifications d'Asa et Sayo :_

- P.S : Je me suis inspirer de Nanaki ou Red XIII de _Final Fantasy_ pour la matérialisation de son Zanpakuto que j'ai essayer de redessiner de mon mieux sur mon sky.  
- Yoko-Chan habite maintenant à la septième division.  
- Et oui vous l'avez bien lu, Yoko est l'amante d'Iba-San et elle a 16 ans...


	10. Chapter 9: The Return

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 9 : The Return

Le Retour

* * *

**A**sa termina de pleurer à la base de l'arbre et sortit de sa transe – les Flash-Back. Dès qu'elle leva ses yeux rougis de fatigues et gonflés de larmes, elle vit que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle se leva difficilement et partit avant tout, voir Naomi, idée de s'excuser un peu. Elle toqua quelques petits coups et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Aa-Chan ?  
- ... Bonsoir... Naomi...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une froideur qu'Asa ne lui reconnut pas.  
- Je... je pensais m'excuser après ce que j'ai dis... mais... tu as encore l'air fâché.  
- Veux-tu savoir mon point de vue ? Tu es space Asa ! Lorsque Retsu était vivante tu lui en voulais de t'avoir donné la vie ! Puis ensuite tu as commencé à la détester, puis là, depuis qu'elle est morte tu ne fais que pleurer dans ton coin !

- Tu sais, il n'y avait pas juste toi qui l'aimait Retsu ! Il y avait aussi Yuna, Amaru, Moi, Jushiro, Shunsui et j'en passe. Mais en particulier ton Sensei, Asa. Isane l'admirait avant tout le monde Retsu... c'étais comme... SA fan numéro un. SA PREMIÈRE fan. Car c'était, avant tout, sa supérieur, presqu'une mère à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais je pense qu'elle a, tout comme toi, beaucoup de peine depuis sa mort, même si elle ne le montre pas. Elle a prit soin de toi, et t'as écouté lorsqu'il le fallait. Tu ne crois pas que c'est maintenant à son tour d'être écouter Asa ?

Asa ne sut que dire. Naomi l'avait visé au beau milieu de son point sensible. Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir sous elle, comme si Naomi lui aurait fiché deux pointes de flèches dans le pli de ses deux genoux. Elle avait tellement raison... tellement raison. Pourquoi cette idée ne lui était pas venue plus tôt dans son esprit ? Son pouls s'accéléra graduellement et elle partit en courant vers le Clan Kotetsu.

- Aa-Chan ! la rappela Naomi avant de se faire toucher l'épaule par Byakuya. Atte...  
- Laisse-la. Elle est bizarre.  
- Byakuya ! Cessez de dire de telles atrocités sur ma ''Neechan'' ! s'écria-t-elle avant de courir dans sa chambre.

C'est en se frottant les yeux et en marchant lentement qu'Asa revint en réfléchissant. « Elle a prit soin de toi, et t'as écouté lorsqu'il le fallait. Tu ne crois pas que c'est maintenant à son tour d'être écouter Asa ? » c'est ce que Naomi lui avait dit. La phrase : « _Tu ne crois pas que c'est maintenant à son tour d'être écouter Asa ? _» lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Sur son chemin, elle y rencontra quelqu'un.

- Asa ? fit la voix d'un homme. Tu as pleuré ?  
- R... Ryoku-Kun, soupira Asa en ayant séché les longs sillons humides sur ses joues. Oui... un peu.  
- Qui t'a fais pleurer ? se fâcha son demi-frère en s'approchant de sa sœur en larmes. Qui a osé de faire du mal encore une fois de plus ?  
- ... Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? termina-t-elle enfin.  
- Parce que ! explosa-t-il. Tu as assez souffert dans ta vie !

Elle baissa la tête comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'elle refusait de s'admettre.

- La vie est belle Aa-Chan-Sensei, la rassura-t-il en replaçant une mèche super flux de ses cheveux d'en avant, mouillé de larmes. Tu ne croies pas que tu as assez souffert ?

- Ton père était le pire des ''Salaupard'' qui puissent exister sur la planète, tu as faillis perdre ta Sensei, la tragédie que maman est morte, on te demande d'être Capitaine-Commandant contre ton propre gré alors que tu ne veux pas, ils ont faillis blesser Ryuburu, puis tu es tombée dans la pire des dépressions et alors que tu penses t'en sortir, Shuhei refuse de te faire des enfants ! Vrai ? Vrai Asa ?  
- ... C'est vrai tu as raisons.  
- Bon ! Voilà une belle réponse ! Qui t'a fais pleuré ? Dis-le-moi et j'y règle son compte demain à l'aube !

- Asa ne me force pas à venir fouiller dans ton esprit.

- Bon je suppose que c'est encore Shuhei ! explosa-t-il.

Asa voulut répondre, mais rien de sortit de sa gorge asséchée.

- Alors je vais lui réglé son compte demain et en faire du Shuhei griller ! Bon, sujet clos. Tu as faim ?  
- Un peu.  
- Viens, on va à ma division mangé des crêpes.

Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, la faisant ainsi rougir puis ils partirent vers la troisième division. Pourquoi se faisait-elle du souci pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas l'aimer ? Elle ne savait pas se que son cœur voulait, car d'un côté, elle aimait encore Shuhei.

Lorsque Kazuhide rentra dans sa division, il trouva Izuru avec son fils, Haru.

- Ah voilà Kazuhide-San ! s'écria le papa. Tu veux lui dire un petit bonjour d'accueil Haru-Kun ?

- Bonjour Kazuhide-San ! répondit Izuru à sa place avant de s'adresser à son amie. Voici mon fils Haru.  
- Je vois, comme il est mignon ! dit le nouveau Capitaine de la troisième division en se baissant au niveau de l'enfant. Qui est la maman ?  
- Isane-San, mon épouse.  
- Ah cette chère Isane. Bonjour Haru-Kun, je suis Kazuhide, un nouveau collègue de ton papa.  
- De mon papa ? fit enfin Haru.  
- Oui. Quel âge as-tu ?

Haru lui montra trois doigts.

- As-tu des sœurs ou des frères ?  
- Une grande sœur de six ans, dit le petit argenté.  
- Un jour toi aussi tu auras son âge, termina-t-il. Euh, Izuru-Kun ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai une question.  
- Allez-y Kazuhide-San.  
- Ryoku Kuchiki... a-t-il un lien de parenté avec le Capitaine Kuchiki ?  
- C'est son fils, lâcha tout court Izuru en prenant Haru dans ses bras puis en s'adressant à celui-ci. Tu veux aller voir maman et Isamu-Oneechan ?  
- Oui !  
- Je reviens.

Il utilisa le Shûnpo pour aller le porter à son manoir avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Le nouveau Capitaine de la troisième division suivit Izuru en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la cuisine. Il releva la tête et se surprit à voir deux Capitaines assit. L'une avait deux tresses et ressemblait d'avantage à Retsu tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux détachés et ressemblait d'avantage à Byakuya.

- Bonjour, les salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour Kazuhide, lui répondit Ryoku.  
- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? se risqua-t-il en voyant Asa s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir avant de reprendre une bouchée de son souper.  
- Non tout vas bien, le rassura la copie conforme de Retsu. J'ai juste un peu de peine mais ça va passer.  
- Je vois.  
- Et vous ? lâcha le fils de Byakuya en se retournant. Que faites-vous ?  
- On se promenait c'est tout.  
- Ah bon.

Ils continuèrent leur visite à la troisième division, relaissant Asa et Ryoku dans la plus silencieuse intimité. Voyant qu'elle commençait à dormir debout au dessus de son plat, Ryoku décida de la ramener au manoir Kotetsu en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu seras toujours le meilleur petit frère de toute Soul Society, lui murmura-t-elle. Enfin, en âge parce qu'en taille du me dépasse déjà assez.  
- Hé ouais ! Mais tu as retenue de la taille de maman tandis que moi de mon papa.  
- Hai.  
- Si jamais, continua-t-il tout en marchant dans les rues désertes du Seireitei, Shuhei refuse toujours de te faire des enfants après mon intervention, dis-le moi, je vais lui casser la gueule. Tu dois me le promettre, promets-le moi Asa-Oneechan.  
- Je ne puis promettre, mais je vais... essayer ?  
- Bien !

Rendu au manoir, il redéposa sa sœur sur le portail et rentra avec elle pour être plus polie. Les enfants étaient au lit et Kiyone ainsi que sa grande sœur, Isane, étaient assises à la table entrain de lire et de manger de la pastèque. L'argentée leva ses yeux pairs vers eux.

- Bonsoir Asa-San. Bonsoir Ryoku-Kun.  
- Bonsoir Isane-Sama, lui répondit-il. Je viens reporter Asa à son ''logement'', c'est le rôle d'un frère après tout.  
- Et d'un homme, ajouta Kiyone.  
- Aussi.  
- Merci Ryoku-Kun, le remercia sa sœur en lui donnant un doux baiser sur sa joue. Je t'en dois une.  
- Nan. Tu ne me dois rien.  
- Mais si.  
- Asa tu es trop saoule, termina-t-il. Tu as besoin de dormir. Isane, prenez soin d'elle, elle a beaucoup pleuré.  
- OK, s'enjoua-t-elle en allant vers Asa. Viens Asa on va aller prendre une bonne douche et hop ! Dodo.  
- Décidemment, il y en a une ici qui est devenue très mère poule, sourit le petit Kuchiki.  
- En effet, l'appuya Kiyone. Bonne nuit Capitaine Ryoku.  
- Bonne nuit, Capitaine Kiyone.

Puis il quitta en s'inclinant. Asa prit sa douche en prenant tout son temps et partie dans sa chambre dont les draps avaient soigneusement été défait pour son heure de couché. Isane lui donna un verre d'eau et la laissa. Elle écrit un peu dans son journal et comme toujours, son rêve était de pouvoir enfin continuer sa lignée. Elle priait ses ancêtres, les Unohana, de lui permettre cette responsabilité puis se coucha et elle se mit à réfléchir à propos des paroles de sa ''Oneechan''. _Après tout, elle n'a pas tort...,_ pensa-t-elle.

Yumichika était revenu d'une soirée avec sa petite amie tout en collant Nana contre lui avant de se faire accueillir par un Kenji désespéré par l'énergie grouillante de Yachiru, qui n'avait pas grandi ni maturé depuis sept ans.

- Enfin, vous êtes revenus ! bouda Kenji en sautant de son banc, les bras croisés sur son petit torse en le bombant de fierté.  
- Désolé poussin, s'excusa Nana en enlevant son Haori. On n'a pas vu l'heure passé, on s'excuse.  
- Oh ça va, pas besoin de trop vous excusez, mais je vous le dis, si jamais, je dois encore garder Yachiru, je pète ma coche ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller combattre ! termina-t-il en courant. Bebye !  
- Attends-moi Kenji-Chan ! piailla Yachiru en courant vers lui.  
- Oh non ! ragea-t-il en la poussant. Va-t-en !  
- Kenji ! se scandalisa la Capitaine.  
- Elle n'a pas grandi depuis huit ans ! Regardez ! Je la dépasse de vingt-neuf centimètre ! En plus, vous devriez lui donnez des cours de français, elle ne sait pas quand utiliser les préfixes et donnes des surnoms débiles et stupides aux gens ! Ça commence à énerver !  
- Yachiru viens ici, l'invita Yumichika.  
- Non ! pleura-t-elle. Laissez-moi ! Jamais vous ne remplacerez jamais Ken-Chan ! Vous déteste tous !

Et Yachiru partie en pleurant dehors. Les Capitaines ci-présent soupirèrent et décidèrent d'écouter un film ''parodie'' puis après, allèrent au lit. Nana se blottit contre son copain et Yumichika regardait le plafond en attendant que sa petite amie s'endorme. Au moment où il s'endormit, il fit un rêve...

_» Un groupe de voyageurs, muni de cape de la tête aux pieds, traversait les rues du Seireitei avant de se présenter dans la cour principale. Yumichika avait interrompu les cours de combats et s'avança en voyant qu'ils se faisaient lancés des roches et des insultes. _

_« Arrêter ! avait lancé Yumichika. Pourquoi les attaquez-vous ?__  
__- Nous ne voulons pas d'eux à Soul Society ! avait craché l'un des lanceurs.__  
__- Vous ont-ils attaqués ? leur avait-il rétorqué aux nez sans gêne. __  
__- Non.__  
__- Alors cessez de les attaquer et de leurs crier des insultes ! » _

_Ils retournèrent à leurs occupations en grognant, laissant ainsi les voyageurs seuls avec lui._

_« Je vous remercie, avait dit la voix d'une femme. __  
__- Mais je vous en prie. Milady. Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici ? __  
__- Nous voulons parler à Yamamoto Genryuusai-Dono. __  
__- Pourquoi donc ? __  
__- Une audience. C'est très important. __  
__- Puis-je voir le visage de ceux qui désirent voir Yamamoto-Dono et savoir leurs noms ? » _

_La femme retira tranquillement son capuchon et des murmures d'admirations s'élevèrent, particulièrement des hommes qui sifflotèrent en la voyant. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme neige avec des reflets argentés, tressés en deux tresses. Sa peau de la même couleur. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose translucide qui brillait sous la force cuisante du soleil. Et ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu pâle brillant et métalliquement kaléidoscopique. « On aurait dit Asa, mais version... albinos aux yeux bleus. » s'avait-il surprit à penser._

_« Je suis Sayo, nous venons de loin pour voir votre Capitaine-Commandant. __  
__- Très bien suivez-moi, Sayo-San, termina-t-il en lui passant son bras. » _

_Sayo mit délicatement sa main son bras et le suivit de ses cinq autres compagnons. Il se demandait si elle avait un lien de parenté avec le Capitaine de la quatrième division mais il n'avait pas osé lui demandé, de peur d'être impolie. Il leur avait offert de l'eau et lorsque les autres compagnons de l'invitée avaient retirés leurs capuchons, il avait remarqué que c'était tous des femmes et, étrangement, elles ressemblaient tous à Sayo avec leur peau immaculés et leurs yeux de différents bleus. L'une d'entre elle avait une tresse placée sur son épaule gauche et qui descendait en avant. Une autre avait une tresse d'en arrière bref, des tresses, mais pas placé à la même place. « Je rêve ou bien Unohana-Taisho à de la famille ? Sauf Aa-Chan et Yoko, ses filles, et Ryoku son fils. » s'était-il demandé. _

_Rendu devant le bureau de Yamamoto, Yumichika était parti proche du Commandant et les observaient en silence. Étant un rêve, il manqua la conversation mais revint conscient et se retrouva, soudainement, dans sa chambre et se surprit entrain de faire... enfin... quelque chose avec Sayo ! »_

Yumichika s'éveilla en sursaut faisant ainsi faire la même réaction à Nana qui s'était endormi la tête sur son torse.

- Yumi-Kun daijobu ? lui demanda Nana en voyant qu'il suait, de grosse gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, lui confirmant ses dires.  
- Oui, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.  
- Oh la ! ne trouva qu'à dire sa petite amie en faisant apparaître magiquement une serviette humide dans ses mains avant d'éponger le front de son petit-ami.

Elle fit apparaître un verre d'eau dans ses mains avant de le tendre au Capitaine de la Onzième division, qui lui, le cala* d'un seul trait. Elle le prit par les épaules et le recoucha doucement avant de continuer à éponger son front, tout en déposant le verre vide.

- Peut-être que les élèves ont des pouvoirs magiques dès la naissance, haleta Yumichika, mais tu sembles en avoir toi aussi.  
- Oh, magie ! s'enjoua-t-elle. C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?  
- Oh ! pas très beau.  
- Il y avait du sang ?  
- Non pas vraiment. Mais ça faisait peur.  
- Ikkaku mourrait ?  
- Non. Encore plus horrible.  
- Alors dis-moi c'est quoi.  
- Je suis fatigué Nana-Chan. Je veux dormir, demain on a une longue journée avec les enfants.  
- C'est vrai.

Nana veilla sur son meilleur ami durant de longues minutes dans l'obscurité, mais la fatigue l'envahit et elle s'endormit à son tour. Yumichika, quant à lui, retomba dans son cauchemar.

_» Il était seul dans sa chambre. Puis après quelques mois, Sayo était revenue avec trois de ses compagnes, seulement personne n'osait les attaquer. Il l'avait encore, réciproquement, accueillit de la même façon que la première fois. Elles avaient encore une audience à faire après du Commandant, encore une fois. Après la conversation, l'une des femmes s'était approchée de Sayo et avait retiré de sa longue tunique, une chose qui ressemblait à être... un enfant. Contrairement aux autres adultes, elle avait les cheveux roses, mais sa peau était tout aussi blanche que la leur. Ses yeux étaient violets et elle semblait intimidé par tout ses regards de braqués sur elle, mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'agrippé à sa mère qui était l'une des dames toutes blanches. _

_« Voici... »_

Encore une fois, il s'éveilla en sursaut. Cette fois, c'était le matin. Nana n'était pas là mais elle ne tarda pas à arriver en ouvrant la porte.

- Yumi ? Es-tu réveillé ? le questionna-t-elle.  
- Ah oui, soupira-t-il.  
- Ce sont encore ces cauchemars ? comprit-elle en s'avançant avant de s'asseoir sur leur lit.  
- Oui.  
- As-tu mangé quelque chose de travers avant d'aller au lit ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment dire Nana-Chan. Bon, on se lève ? Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment.  
- Mais bien sûre !

Asa, de son côté, dormait dans son lit en petite boule. Comme un chat. Elle croyait rêver lorsqu'elle avait senti une présence autre que celle de son Zanpakuto s'installer dans son esprit, ou bien, dans sa pièce de couché.  
«_ Asa ? Asa es-tu là ? _» lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.  
Elle pensa rêver, alors elle essaya de se rendormir en se re blottissant encore plus en posant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête.  
«_ Ce n'est pas un rêve, Asa. _»  
Elle avait les paupières lourdes. Elle avait froid et ne voulait que rester en petite boule pour conserver sa chaleur. Elle avait l'impression que tout était lourd. Son corps l'était, son reiatsu l'écrasait encore plus, car elle devait, chaque soir, le diminué et l'enfermé dans son corps pour la nuit, même les couvertures polaires semblaient peser mille tonne sur son petit corps.  
« _Il ne suffit que tu te réveilles Asa. Ton esprit contrôle ton corps. Que tu sois endormie, blessé, faible ou éveiller. _» insista la voix cristalline.  
À contrecœur, Asa ouvrit graduellement, mais lentement ses yeux bleus océan. Le sang recommença à circuler plus librement dans son bras gauche, engourdie. Ses couvertures s'allégèrent et elle arriva enfin à bouger. Elle se dandina le corps pour trouver une sortie sous ses couettes puis, jeta un regard son cadran : il était 02 h 28.

- Qui... est là ? demanda-t-elle, fatiguée. Ryuburu No Ryuhakai ?

« _Non. Ton Zanpakuto dort toujours. _» continua la voix. « _Continues, tu y es presque. Tourne sur le dos. C'est ça ! Voilà, tu es éveillée. _»  
Asa regarda partout d'un regard somnolant mais ne vit rien.

- Purée mais t'es où ? grogna-t-elle.

Elle ne vit rien jusqu'au moment où sa chambre devint glacée, à environs moins cinq degrés Celsius. Lorsqu'elle arrêta son regard sur la fenêtre. Elle était fermée. L'Unohana haussa les épaules et était partie sur la décision de se rendormir lorsque son regard se figea sur... le coin de son plafond de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...

* * *

Petit suspense pour terminer le Chapitre 9 !  
À part cela, vous devinez sûrement de quel retour il s'agit. Non ?

_Spécification d'Asa-San ! :_

- Yumichika ne veut surtout rien dire à Nana de ses rêves à propos de Sayo, car il ne veut pas trahir sa confiance...  
- À partir de maintenant, j'utilise nos fameuses expressions québécoises. Donc, lorsqu'il y en aura, je mettrai un * pour vous référencer soit, à moi ou au dictionnaire québécois et je ne suis peut-être pas doué à caché les devinettes, mais je suis très bonne pour garder du mystère planer jusqu'à la fin. Vous allez voir ! ^^


	11. Chapter 10: A Fight For Love

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 10 : A Fight For Love

Un Combat Pour L'amour

* * *

**D**ans le coin de sa chambre, en haut, se tenait une forme blanche. _Ça doit être un mauvais rêve... je vais me réveiller et il n'y aura rien. Garde ton calme, Aa-Chan,_ se rassura-t-elle. _Si seulement, je n'étais pas superstitieuse._ Alors elle ferma ses yeux inspirant profondément, puis les ré ouvrit en expirant le tout et cru que la forme blanchâtre avait disparut puisque le coin était vide. _C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est qu'un rêve..._ se rassura-t-elle. Mais Asa arrêta de respirer en revoyant la forme blanche, assise sur le coin de son lit. _Sainte-Marie, mère de dieu !_ s'écria-t-elle. Elle se retourna vivement en cachant sous les couvertures la moindre parcelle de peau avant de se mettre à trembler comme un chaton effrayé. _Ryoku-Kuuuunn... Isane-Senseeeiiiii ! _pleurnicha-t-elle.

Elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains, et osa regarder de nouveau. Alors doucement, elle se retourna et... deux grands yeux bleus pâles étaient à trois centimètre de son visage ! Elle allait hurler au meurtre lorsqu'elle sentit une main glaciale se poser sur sa bouche.

- _Tu me fais rire !_ lui chuchota le spectre en riant dont la voix était cristalline. _Tu es toujours aussi froussarde. Et ton imagination, toujours infinie. _

Retirant enfin sa main, Asa ne dit rien à part :

- On se connaît ?

Le fantôme recula un peu, voyant qu'elle se sentait intimidée, et la regarda avec de grands yeux surprit.

- _La question n'est pas : « On se connaît ? » mais bien : « Me reconnais-tu ? »_

Asa la scruta de la tête aux pieds. Son teint était blanc comme neige, ses cheveux tressés en deux nattes, étaient de mêmes couleurs avec des reflets argentés, un rouge à lèvre rose pâle brillait sur ses fines lèvres, ses yeux bleus pâles mais se qu'elle remarqua le plus fut... son énorme poitrine comme celle de Rangiku.

- La dame blanche ? essaya alors la Shinigami aux cheveux noirs.  
- _Non !_  
- Une infirmière psychopathe ?  
- _Asa !_  
- La marié en fuite ?  
- _Aa-Chan fais-tu exprès ?_  
- Maman ?  
- _Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tout le monde me prends pour elle bon sang ? Maman à une tresse, j'en ai deux ! Deux ! _(En faisant deux du signe de la main)

Asa arrêta et la contempla de plus près. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une douceur maternelle que le Spectre ne lui reconnue pas, en tout cas, pas dans sa vie antérieur. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Sayo ! L'immortelle Sayo Unohana ! Ma fameuse jumelle miroir follette !  
- _Bingo ! Il en était temps ! _grogna Sayo. _En pensant, je ne suis pas folle. _  
- Oh si tête de pioche !  
- _Face de pet ! _  
- ... Bon c'est vrai qu'avec ta poitrine d'enfer, personne ne t'a reconnue... la taquina Asa qui adorait jouer avec ses nerfs.  
- _La ferme bakao !_  
- Bon ! no panique. Je te taquinais.  
- _Pince-sans-rire. _  
- Quand même pas. Et puis... ta poitrine à comme... (Elle porta ses mains sur ses propres seins et les avança) Pop ! Grossit à une vitesse phénoménale depuis que je t'ai vue il y a... sept ans ! Tous les gars veulent en maté une... Sa-Chan.  
- _Aa-Chan tu es une très mauvaise petite fille ! Tu as péchée !_  
- M'en fous.

Elles firent une petite pause, puis Asa explosa d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ lui demanda Sayo aussi sérieuse qu'une roche. _Tu t'imagines faire des choses grossières avec ma poitrine ?_  
- Non ce n'est pas ça..., souffla Asa encore deux saccadassions de rires. Je pense que... (Esclaffe) je fais une crise de nerfs !  
- _Isane Kotetsu-San t'as déjà dit à quoi ça ressemblais une crise de nerfs ? _  
- Non jamais. Je l'ai... vue en film !

Reprenant son sérieux après quatre bonnes minutes de rire hilarant, l'Unohana qui était – ou presque – la copie conforme de Retsu lui demanda :

- D'où viens-tu maintenant ?  
- _Des grandes plaines de lumières. Là où sont toutes nos ancêtres. Tu vois ? _  
- Euh ouais..., fit-elle en abaissant l'un de ses sourcils.  
- _Bon je viens de là. _  
- Et pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pas pour me refaire la morale j'espère.  
- _Non non. Mais nos ancêtres m'on permit un nouveau privilège ! Celui de te protégée. _  
- Me niaises-tu ?  
- _Non. _  
- Je n'en crois pas un mot.  
- _Mais c'est la vérité Aa-Chan ! _  
- Et puis, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté sans me prévenir ? explosa soudainement Asa dont la lèvre inférieure tremblais. Tu sais tout se que j'ai vécue pendant ton absence ? Tu n'étais même plus là pour me soutenir ! Tu es disparut sans rien dire !

Les yeux brouiller de larmes, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer à gros sanglots. Sayo sonda son cœur et découvrit qu'Asa s'était créée une ''double face''. Le visage de la douce Asa qu'elle avait connue, celle qui souriait toujours, cette dernière ne l'utilisait qu'en publique et lorsqu'elle gardait des enfants. Mais au fond, elle cachait sa vraie personnalité. Elle était triste, dépressive et colérique. Devenue aussi impulsive, Asa devenait petit à petit une bombe à retardement. Un seul petit geste de travers et la balance dégringolait.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _lui demanda alors sa jumelle miroir après avoir terminé son inspection ''sentimental''.  
- Maman est morte... il y a quatre ans..., hoqueta sa petite sœur (point de vue jumelle). Tout ça... c'est de ma faute parce que... (Reniflement) je lui ai crié « MEURS ! MEURS ET QUE JE NE TE REVOIE PLUS JAMAIS DE MA VIE ! »... Ce sont les seuls et derniers mots que lui ais dise... criés et gueulés... (Elle baissa la tête en mettant une main dans son visage) Je m'en veux Sayo ! C'est de ma faute ! Tout ça, sa mort, la dépression de tout le monde, c'est de ma faute ! Tout le monde me tourne le dos ! Nanao ! Rangiku ! Jushiro ! Shunsui ! Et même Yamamoto ! Sakura ! Naomi ! Et Yuna, c'est pire avec elle ! Tout le monde me hais, tout le monde me fais me sentir responsable de sa mort ! Et on ne peut pas changer le passée Sayo ! On ne peut JAMAIS le changé !

Et elle retomba tranquillement dans son lit en sanglotant. Sayo, ne fit rien et se contenta de caresser le dos de sa sœur.

- Tu ne m'aideras en rien Sayo..., sanglota-t-elle. Je suis immonde...  
- _Ne dis pas ça ! _se frustra-t-elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur le dos.  
- Outch... et puis, arrête de me caresser le dos ! Tu me donnes des frissons.  
- _Tu es toujours aussi chatouilleuse ma chère._

- _Je vais aller les voir et leur dire dans la face ! _  
- Non Sayo ! S'il te plait ! lui supplia-t-elle.  
- _Asa je suis ta jumelle miroir ! Nous sommes le contraire toi et moi ! Je suis l'ombre et tu es la lumière. Je suis l'argent, tu es l'or. Je suis droitière et tu es gauchère. Et sans oublier, je suis fonceuse, tu es timide. Alors je vais aller leur parler dans la face ! _  
- Mais... la plupart sont mères Sayo.  
- _Je ne ferais aucun mal à leur progéniture, je sais c'est quoi... avoir des enfants Aa-Chan. _

Et elle disparut sans rien dire. L'air chaud d'Asa qui sortait en petite bouffée blanche disparut tranquillement avec la chaleur de la chambre qui revenait graduellement. _Avoir des enfants...,_ se répéta intérieurement l'Unohana. _Sayo serait... maman ?_ Elle se rendormit sur une oreille.

Aux premières lueurs du matin, Ryoku ouvrit les yeux et sortit de son lit en baillant tout en s'étirant. Il prit son Zanpakuto et descendit les escaliers, mais comme d'habitude, il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose d'irrégulier. D'habitude, c'était des kimonos, des objets, mais là c'était... des préservatifs ? À la vu de ça, il partit au Shûnpo crié dans la forêt puis revenir quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine manger son petit déjeuner. Il mangea des crêpes en hâtes et partit jouer au PSP pendant plus d'une heure.

- Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! se dit-il. Il est temps d'aller réglé des choses avec ce... de Shuhei ! se retient-il de dire un adjectif qualificatif avant le ''Shuhei''.

Alors il partit vers la neuvième division. Rendu-là bas, il cogna. Quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir et c'était la personne qu'il voulait voir.

- Ryoku ? demanda Shuhei en devenant méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens régler un compte en voulant protégée Asa je suppose ?  
- C'est exacte ! Si jamais, tu continues à la faire pleurer, ça va finir mal !  
- Hey ! Adresses-toi autrement petit insolant !  
- Préfères-tu que l'on règle ça avec la manière douce où la manière forte ?  
- Écoutes donc tes paroles avant de parler ! cracha-t-il.  
- J'n'ai pas peur de toi connard !  
- Saches quelques chose, ce n'était pas mon intension de la faire pleurer.  
- C'est de ta faute ! l'accusa Ryoku en l'agrippant par le collet. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute si elle est tant dépressive ! Si tu lui aurais fait des enfants, elle irait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui !

Shuhei dégaina Kazeshini avant de sauter dans les airs et de l'entrainer plus loin. Ryoku bloqua son attaque avec le sien dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds dans un coin isolé.

- Je me demande qui est le plus fort entre nous deux ! rugit Ryoku en faisant monter l'électricité statique.  
- Je suis le plus fort, rit le Shinigami au numéro 69.  
- Menteur ! riposta-t-il en lui assénant un violent coup d'épée.  
- Tu devrais avoir peur, le somma Shuhei en faisant monter son reiatsu. Mon reiatsu est celui d'un Capitaine maintenant !  
- Le mien, celui d'un Commandant ! Comme Asa !

Shuhei contre-attaqua Ryoku mais il reçut une violente décharge électrique. _Miam,_ se réjouit le petit Kuchiki,_ du Shuhei griller. J'ai toujours voulu y gouter ! Et bah c'est ma chance aujourd'hui !_

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu manger du Shuhei grillé ? ricana le Capitaine de la troisième division.  
- Griller, on verra !

Shuhei fit un demi-cercle avec son sabre avant de dire :

- Fauche, Kazeshini.

Aussitôt dit, son Zanpakuto se transforma avant de trancher le dos de son adversaire d'une longue éraflure. Le fils Byakuya ne se laissa pas faire et hurla :

- BAN-KAI ! Bakuhatsu to hogo, Zabigestsu ! (Protège et foudroie Zabigetsu)

La lame de son Zanpakuto doubla de volume et devint jaune doré, parsemé de petits éclairs en furie. À chaque mouvement, un bruit d'électricité se faisait entendre. Shuhei prit une défense et il remarqua que Ryoku combattait avec la colère et le désespoir de sa demi-sœur. _On va donc combattre par la colère,_décida-t-il. Il envoya Kazeshini dans les airs et un vent violent se fit.

- Kazeshini signifie : Vent mortel, es-tu au courant ? hurla Shuhei en regardant Ryoku dans les yeux.  
- Oui je le savais. Mais ma foudre et ma colère forme une barrière protectrice.  
- Mon reiatsu aussi figure-toi !  
- Senraiton tsuinzu ! (Fusion de millier d'éclair)

Des milliers de petites éclairs de rassemblèrent sur sa lame avant d'en crée une énorme. Il envoya son attaque sur Shuhei qui l'évita et, profitant de son déplacement pour attaquer, Ryoku changea la trajectoire de son éclair pour qu'il touche la jambe de Shuhei. Cependant, celui-ci ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement.

- Fais-lui des enfants ! cria Ryoku. Tu sais que je ne peux pas lui en faire car c'est inceste ! Mais si je le pourrais, je n'hésiterais pas un instant, moi !  
- Et ? dit simplement son adversaire en bloquant son attaque avec son Zanpakuto.  
- Et ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ta DÉFENSE ? ragea le fils de Byakuya en appuyant plus de pression sur Kazeshini à l'aide de Zabigetsu. Si jamais, je te disais que j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment faillit coucher avec ma demi-sœur, la veille de la mort de ma mère, serais-tu jaloux ?  
- Tu as failli...  
- Oui ! Si Retsu-Okaasan' n'était point intervenu, je suis sûr de moi qu'Asa serait, probablement tomber enceinte ainsi, par erreur !  
- Petit connard !

Shuhei repoussa violemment Ryoku, le faisant ainsi reculer de deux mètres.

- Si tu lui en avais fait un, j'aurais tué ce bébé !  
- Et prendre un risque de lui faire encore plus mal à son cœur ?  
- Si oui, tel est le cas.  
- TA GUEULE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE ÇA DE TA FOUTU GUEULE ! EST-CE CLAIRE ?

Ils pointèrent leur Zanpakuto vers l'un vers l'autre avant de s'élançer pour l'assaut final.

- C'est finit ! crièrent-ils en faisant grimper leur reiatsu.

Un reiatsu vert pour Shuhei et un reiatsu rouge, pour Ryoku. Ils avaient brandit leur Zanpakuto droit devant eux. Leurs reiatsu devinrent blanc lumineux tellement qu'ils étaient concentrés et ils se frappèrent de plein fouet. Mais... Quelqu'un avait hurlé :

- ARRÊTER !

Dès que les reiatsu s'étaient calmés, ils furent scandalisés !  
Asa se tenait entre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait ; une arme faisant le triple de sa taille était sur son épaule et qui, avait dérivé les lames des deux combattants et s'étaient retrouvés planté dans son frêle et petit corps d'Unohana. Kazeshini s'était enfoncé dans ses côtes droites perforantes ainsi son poumon droit et Zabigetsu avait percé son diaphragme. Tout ça, que pour arrêter leur combat.

- Non..., a gémit Ryoku.  
- Aa-Chan ! souffla Shuhei qui n'en revenait pas.  
- POURQUOI ? hurla son demi-frère.

D'un coup sec, Asa repoussa les Zanpakuto prit dans son corps en donnant un violent coup sur lesdits objets avant de respirer difficilement. Son sang ne cessait de ruisseler, comme une fontaine.

- Je vous en prie... arrêter tout..., les supplia la fille de Retsu en un souffle pour les deux, avant de cracher du sang et de tomber par terre à quatre patte.

Ryoku courut la soutenir mais elle perdit connaissance dans ses bras. Sentant son sang chaud couler sur ses bras, ne lui signifiait qu'une chose : il fallait l'emmener aux urgences le plus vite possible. Terminant d'être rivaux, Shuhei et lui partirent au Shûnpo à la quatrième division. Ils défoncèrent la porte et coururent au bureau d'Isane, mais au même moment, ils croisèrent la Vice-Capitaine et la Capitaine de la quatrième division.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'affola Isane en courant vers eux.  
- Maman... Aa-Sama..., couina sa fille sur ses talons.  
- Je sais. Va chercher les infirmiers et une civière.  
- Toute suite.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? répéta la Capitaine.  
- On s'est battue pour son cas, firent en même temps les Capitaines de la neuvième et troisième divisions, on a déployé nos Shikai/Bankai et au moment où on allait s'affronter, Asa s'est mise entre nous ! Nos lames l'ont transpercé de toute part !  
- Ok ne paniquez surtout pas.

Isamu revint avec cinq membres de la quatrième division ainsi qu'une civière et ils couchèrent la blessée dessus avant de partir à la salle d'opération. Isane conseilla à sa fille de rester avec Ryoku et Shuhei, car elle était trop jeune pour assister à ça. Elle ne broncha pas et emmena les deux jeunes adultes dans la salle d'attente. Shuhei préférait s'asseoir et ne rien faire à part que regarder ses pieds. Ryoku lui ne faisait de chipoter sur n'importe quoi, des jouets, des bouts de papiers, mais regardait toujours son rival d'un regard malveillant et froid. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils ne parlèrent pas. Isamu jouait avec sa télékinésie, mais même avec ça, elle n'arrivait pas à les distraire.

- J'aime pas ça quand vous parlez pas. Shuhei-San. Ryoku-San, minauda-t-elle en se levant. Nous, on est un très nombreux clan, les Kotetsu, et quand c'est le silence, c'est ennuyant.  
- Pardon Isane Junior, s'excusa Shuhei. Mais nous n'avons pas le cœur à rire. Et puis, tu n'as pas d'école aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui. Mais Nana-Sensei m'a permise une journée spéciale pour aider ma maman.  
- Je vois.  
- C'est de notre faute si Asa est mortellement blessée, soupira son demi-frère.  
- Pourquoi ? insista la petite Kotetsu en les fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.  
- Peut-être que ta maman te le raconteras plus tard. Tu es trop jeune, termina Shuhei.

Après une heure, ils entendirent deux pairs de pieds courir à la course dans le corridor. L'une d'entre elle haleta le nom ''Asa'' et l'autre ''ma Oneechan''.

- Yoko, firent en même temps les jeunes hommes.  
- L'autre, je la connais pas assez, dit Shuhei en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est Tsukida Hasumi Taisho, les alluma la fillette.  
- Oh la nouvelle Capitaine de la huitième division ?  
- C'est ça.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers l'entrée de la salle. Yoko entra avec Hasumi, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle partit s'asseoir et fixa droit devant elle. Hasumi, la Shinigami aux cheveux roses, partit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Savez-vous se qui s'est passée ? demanda lourdement l'Ukitake.  
- Bin, commencèrent les Capitaines assit avec Isamu. Pour tout dire, c'est nous qui l'avons blessé.

Aussitôt dit, Yoko fut illuminé d'une chaude aura, orangé et son regard devint noir comme un gouffre sans fin. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Shuhei et Ryoku avaient belle et bien blessés SA sœur ? Elle se leva furieusement et s'apprêtait à carboniser Shuhei au vif lorsqu'Isamu se mit entre elles et la stoppa avec sa télékinésie.

- Arrêtez Yoko-San ! N'oubliez pas, nous sommes dans un hôpital. Je veux pas que ma maman ait plus de patient sur les bras. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'elle doit s'occuper de notre Clan.  
- J'aurais pu manger du Shuhei grillé, bougonna Ryoku.  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Yoko.

Étant issus de deux parents pacifistes, Isamu voulait avant tout passer aux négociations et utiliser les mots juste pour réglés les conflits. Cela semblait fonctionner puisque Yoko avait soupiré et était retourner s'asseoir proche d'Hasumi. Puis Naomi fit son entrée avec Amaru, Yuna et Sakura. Ils attendirent encore quelques heures : certains mangèrent, jouèrent où se dégourdissaient les jambes en faisant les cents pas. Ils étaient encore entrain d'attendre lorsqu'une infirmière arriva. Tous se levèrent et la bombardèrent de questions.

- Comment va-t-elle ? fit Yoko.  
- Elle est morte ? se scandalisa Isamu.  
- Son état ?  
- Oh ! stop ! les coupa l'infirmière. Je vous prierais de rester calme. Asa est hors de danger maintenant, mais elle a besoin de repos. Je vous demanderais de sortir et de revenir demain.  
- Mais on a attendu pour rien ! se frustra Ryoku.  
- Ryoku, le calma Sakura en appuyant une main ferme sur son épaule. Elle a raison, Asa est fatiguée.

Au même moment Isane revint et Isamu lui sauta au cou. Voyant que tous la regardaient, elle leur dit :

- Elle va s'en remettre. Elle guérit vite.  
- Pas étonnant sa maman était Unohana-Taisho..., lâcha Hasumi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est elle qui a tué sa mère... Oups !

Tous la regardèrent avec un regard noir, alors elle s'excusa sur le champ.

- Ça va, on te pardonne, affirma Amaru. Tu ne pouvais point le savoir après tout.  
- Cependant, j'aimerais bien vous parlez de quelque chose, continua la Capitaine. Suivez-moi. Tout le monde dans mon bureau.  
- Hai ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Tous prirent une place, et voyant qu'il manquait de chaise, Isane en mit d'autre. Maintenant, tous avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, attendant son commentaire.

* * *

Voilà mon Chapitre 10 !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et enfin, ça bouge !

_Spécification d'Asa-San et Sa-Chan :_

- Étrangement, le bout avec les retrouvailles de Sayo, je l'ai écris en pleine nuit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir x)  
- Et les paroles de ''Sainte Marie, mère de dieu'' c'était pour m'amuser.  
- Pardon pour les trucs un peu ''pervers'' entre Asa et Sayo.  
- Je ne suis pas très bonne pour décrire les combats, mais peut-être que c'était évident que quelqu'un s'interpose entre leurs combats, non ?


	12. Chapter 11: Secret Of Her Ocean Eyes

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 11 : The Secret Of Her Ocean Eyes

Le Secret De Ses Yeux Bleus Océans

* * *

**I**sane rougit un bref instant avant de commencer son récit. Ça la rendait très timide et nerveuse lorsque toute l'attention était sur elle. Elle allait commencer lorsque Shien-Sensei fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Pardon Isane-San, je suis en retard et je m'en excuse.  
- Prenez place à côté de moi et aider-moi à leur expliquer, ce que l'on aurait du faire bien avant aujourd'hui.  
- Hai ! fit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.  
- Bien avant aujourd'hui ? les foudroya Ryoku. Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit sur Asa ? Je pensais bien la connaître !  
- Ryoku s'il te plait, essaya de le calmer Naomi.  
- Bah quoi ? Même Asa ne le sait pas ? termina-t-il en les observant.  
- Oui. Asa le sait, ajouta Isane. Mais elle ne voulait rien dire.  
- Pourquoi ? la questionna Amaru.  
- Hé bien... Je pense qu'il va falloir expliquer, Shien-Sensei.  
- Écoutez-moi bien, leur demanda le fils de Yamamoto. La situation d'Asa est extrêmement complexe. Nous ne nous répèterons pas deux fois Isane-Sensei et moi. Donc écoutez-moi attentivement.

Tous les jeunes adultes – et les adolescentes Amaru et Yoko – ouvrirent une canne de Cola ou de Sprite en même temps et écoutèrent les Sensei attentivement.

- Vous savez que le reiatsu est un fabuleux pouvoir ? fit Shien-Sensei en brisant son verre d'eau d'une seule main. Quelque chose qui parait impossible peut devenir possible grâce à ça.

Juste en gardant sa main sur le dessus de l'objet cassé, le verre redevint normal, arrachant des murmure d'admirations à leur publique.

- Cependant, il n'y a qu'une chose que le reiatsu ne peut contrôler, continua à son tour Isane. Cette chose c'est la vie. On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie. Sauf avec un kidô très puissant, mais pour le cas des Capitaine-Commandants comme Genryuusai-Dono, cette forme de kidô reste tout de même impossible à réaliser.  
- Impossible ? s'écria Hasumi.  
- Oui. Impossible.  
- Savez-vous qu'il existe trois sortes de puissant reiatsu ? s'enquit Shien-Sensei.  
- Non, firent-ils dans un même écho.  
- Le reiatsu de niveau faible, ceux qui peuvent voir les Shinigami et les fantômes dans le monde réelle. Le reiatsu de niveaux gradés, comme les Vice-Capitaines et Capitaines, puis le puissant reiatsu de médecine.

Yoko prenait des notes dans un cahier de même pour Sakura.

- Le dernier est le plus difficile à obtenir, ajouta la Capitaine médecin. Vous devez, d'abord et avant tout, faire partit d'une lignée de guérisseur pour l'avoir. Ou tout simplement, d'avoir ce don à votre naissance.  
- Comme les Kotetsu et les Unohana ! alluma Naomi.  
- Les Yamada aussi, ajouta Isane en faisant allusion à Hanatarou.  
- Mais... Asa alors ? demanda Sakura. Que fait-elle là dedans ?  
- Nous en venons.

Isane marqua une pause de même pour Shien-Sensei, mais ils reprirent après avoir retrouvé leur souffle.

- Asa est actuellement celle qui possède le plus puissant kidô de médecine dans Soul Society.  
- Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas devenue Capitaine de la quatrième division ? grimaça Yuna en commençant à devenir mélanger.  
- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Car elle porte un lourd fardeau.  
- C'est quoi ce fardeau ? Pas ses malheurs j'espère.  
- Non. Ce n'est pas son père, ni Sayo, ni quand j'ai frôlé la mort à la naissance de ma fille aînée, les éclaira Isane. Non. Tout d'abord, vous savez qu'Asa est la cadette d'une lignée de trente Unohana. Vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Au file du temps, les reiatsu de chaque ancêtre s'accumule dans un seul petit corps. Par exemple, la première Unohana, Ichiko, a donné vie à la deuxième Riku Unohana (2). Lorsque Riku (2) à donner naissance à Reika Unohana (3) la troisième Unohana, Reika (3) avait déjà deux puissant reiatsu d'accumulé en elle – celui d'Ichiko et de Riku, y comprit le sien. Donc se qui équivaut à trois.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de boire pour réfléchir à cette réponse puis Yoko s'écria :

- Trois puissants reiatsu réunissent en un seul corps ?  
- C'est exacte.  
- Tu as compris, la félicita Shien-Sensei en restant sérieux. Alors pour ta sœur, elle a trente-et-un reiatsu réunit dans son corps, plus le sien. Asa est la forme de vie parfaite.  
- Hein ? firent-ils tous en chœur, sauf Isane.  
- Mais le prix qu'elle en paye est extrêmement élevé. Fille issus du Capitaine Aizen et du Capitaine Unohana, à l'intérieur de son frêle corps, se trouve une quantité incroyable et illimitée de Reiatsu. Selon une légende, lorsque la trente-et-unième Unohana naîtra, son reiatsu devint illimité.  
- Et c'est la trente-et-unième, s'affligea Naomi.

Tous se turent le temps d'y réfléchir encore une fois. Ils semblèrent tous ébranlés par cette nouvelle.

- Illimité ? arriva a articuler Ryoku. Ça veut dire que...  
- C'est impossible que la quantité de son reiatsu diminue progressivement, dit Shien. Au contraire, il augmente de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de seconde en seconde.  
- Mais elle va exploser si ça continue ainsi ! se scandalisa Hasumi. La pauvre !  
- Mais grâce à cela, elle peut créée de vrais miracles qui ne sont pas réalisable avec un reiatsu normal. Elle serait capable de redonner la vie sans le moindre effort.  
- Même si les quatre plus anciens capitaines (Retsu, Shunsui, Jushiro et Yama-jii) avaient essayé de la contenir, cela leur seraient à peine possible de tenir le coup. Pour Asa, c'est une lame à double tranchant.  
- Et maintenant, ajouta Isane, Shuhei refuse de lui faire des descendants, mais malheureusement, elle a besoin de continuer sa lignée. De transmettre son reiatsu, car sinon...  
- C'est la mort ? couina Sakura les yeux prêts à pleurer.  
- Non. Il faudra la forcée à faire diminuer son reiatsu. Et ce n'est pas très agréable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Asa est incapable de le faire. Sans oublier que c'est très douloureux.  
- Et comment marche ce procédé ? osa demander la petite Hitsugaya.  
- La première façon, est de la séparé de son Zanpakuto et qu'elle ne dorme pas durant trois jours. Mais la deuxième... je ne la connais point. Bref, c'est cela, vous savez tout d'Asa maintenant.

Tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les deux Sensei avant de retourner à leurs occupations. C'était le soir lorsqu'Asa s'éveilla tranquillement de son opération. Elle vit le plafond, d'abord flou puis tout devint clair. Sa tête bourdonnait et lui faisait mal. Elle tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? lui demanda sa Sensei, nulle autre qu'Isane.  
- Isane-San... Oh ma tête !  
- Besoin d'aspirine ?  
- ... Ouais, s'il te plait.  
- Tiens, lui offrit-elle en prenant deux aspirines avec un verre d'eau.  
- Merci.

D'un trait elle bu l'eau en avalant les médicaments et remit sa tête sur l'oreiller. Cela paraissait que son reiatsu augmentait beaucoup trop. Son regard était fatiguée, ses joues : légèrement empourprés et son visage, brûlant. Isane la toucha et déposa une serviette humide sur son front.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose Asa, lui dit la Capitaine.  
- ... Je sais... mais j'en suis incapable ! Aie...  
- Je sais calme-toi. Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer.  
- Hai.

Et la maman quitta sa chambre, la laissant ainsi se reposer totalement. «_ Tu ne crois pas que c'est maintenant à son tour d'être écouter Asa ?_ » Cette phrase lui tournait sans cesse en tête. Elle se coucha sur le côté et regarda la prise à soluté, prit dans sa main. _Maman...,_gémit-elle intérieurement. Le lendemain vers l'après-midi, Hasumi vint la voir avec un bouquet de fleurs.

- Bonjour Aa-Chan ! la salua-t-elle.  
- Hasumi-Chan. Genki desu ?  
- Ah bien, toi, un peu mieux ?  
- Bof...  
- Euhm... j'ai été voir ta petite sœur Yoko et elle m'a dise que ta sortes de fleurs préférés étaient les Gentianes, alors j'ai amené un petit bouquet pour ton rétablissement.  
- Oh merci, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Assied-toi ne te gênes pas.

Asa prit le bouquet le mit dans son verre d'eau pendant que son amie prit place sur une chaise. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis Hasumi osa lui demander :

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas utiliser ton reiatsu de médecine ? Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant, ton puissant reiatsu ?

L'Unohana soupira avant de se mettre dos à Hasumi et le regard sur la fenêtre dont le crépuscule faisait surface et enfin, elle dit :

- Ma mère. Elle souriait toujours. Mais une fois, je l'ai vue pleurer.

**_Asa Unohana__  
__Flash-Back à l'âge de six ans_**

Retsu avait cogné à ma porte. J'étais au lit et je ne pouvais pas bouger. À ce moment là, je n'avais pas compris que mon reiatsu était trop fort pour mon frêle corps.

« Mon petit rayon de soleil ? Es-tu réveiller ? m'avait-elle dise. »

Je suis restée cachée sous les couvertures sans rien répondre.

« J'entre, avait-elle enfin annoncé. Il fait un temps, magnifique dehors. Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir les rideaux de ta chambre ?  
- Ne les ouvres pas ! avais-je crié, toujours cachée sous les couvertures.  
- Aa-Chan...  
- Ne les ouvres pas ! Baka !  
- Je vois, gomena, s'excusa-t-elle, avec toujours son doux air maternelle puis en s'assoyant. Ah oui, je t'ai concocté un plat pour t'aider à guérir. C'est sucrée et s'est fait avec du miel, du lait et des pommes. Tu ne veux pas y gouter ? Je vais souffler un peu dessus pour éviter que ça soit trop chaud... tiens.  
- Je n'en veux pas ! avais-je riposté en me retournant et en faisant renverser le plats. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donnée la vie avec un corps si faible ? Tu es cruelle !  
- Aa-chan...  
- Pourquoi je mérite souffrir autant ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Si ça me fait aussi mal, j'aurai aimée ne pas être née de TOI ! J'aurais voulut que tu ne me donne jamais vie ! »

Retsu avait baissé la tête et m'avait tout raconté, que c'est parce qu'elle était la descendante d'une puissante lignée et que, ayant vingt-et-neuf ancêtres Unohana passée avant elle, elle avait hérité de toutes leurs caractéristiques aussi bien physique qu'intérieurement et surtout que leur reiatsu s'étaient tous accumulé en elle. Elle m'a tout dit.

« Gomena ! s'était-elle excusé en se mettant à pleurer. Si je n'avais pas été une Unohana, Aa-Chan n'aurait pas eue à souffrir autant ! Je suis tellement désolée que ta Okaasan' soit ainsi ! Gomena ! Hontoni Gomena ! (Vraiment désolée) »

**_Asa Unohana__  
__Fin du Flash-Back_**

Elle termina son récit, laissant Hasumi sous le plus grand choc.

- C'est la seule fois où j'ai vue ma mère pleurer. Qu'importent les choses cruelles que j'ai dites... après avoir vue les larmes de cette personne qui ne fait que sourire, j'ai réalisé que j'avais demandé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Car elle m'avait déjà tellement aimé... tellement aimé... alors que je lui ai faite tant de peine et... qu'elle souffrait déjà assez, sanglota-t-elle, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir du sang d'Unohana dans mes veines. Yuna en mériterait beaucoup plus que moi, Amaru-Chan et Naomi-Chan aussi mériteraient d'avoir du sang d'Unohana dans leurs veines. Mais moi non. Je n'aurais dû être qu'une enfant née d'un père Shinigami et d'une mère Shinigami normaux comme Isamu, née d'Isane et d'Izuru. Pas le fruit d'un viol entre traitre salopard et d'une douce Unohana ! Ma mère a dû porter le fardeau de s'être faite violer brutalement ! Elle m'a tout décrite à propos de son viol, après je me sois faite violée par lui ! C'était affreux ! Je ne rendrais plus jamais ma mère triste ! pleura Asa en se retournant vers Hasumi. Je ne veux plus lui refaire ça ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! Elle morte et elle est partit pour de bon pensant que je la détestais ! Et je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser auprès d'elle ! Pas même une seule fois... pas même ... une seul fois...

Hasumi ne dit rien face à la souffrance de son amie.

- Comme le dit Naomi... je suis cruelle ! C'est de ma faute si elle est morte ! Tout le monde me hait.  
- Mais ne dis pas ça Aa-Chan.

Asa se mit violemment à tousser et donc Hasumi appuya sur le bouton qui était sensé appeler Isane ou tout autre. Finalement se fut Isane qui répondit à son appelle et demanda à Hasumi de sortir de la chambre. Elle le fit sans broncher et partit à sa division, ébranlé de savoir qu'Asa s'était faite violer par son PROPRE père. Vraiment, elle allait leur dire son point de vue, aux personnes qui ont osés la rejeté, et ça risquait de faire mal. Et pas à peu près non plus.

Isane veilla son ancienne disciple qu'elle venait de calmer. Puis après s'être reposée, la maman revint faire son tour dans la chambre de sa patiente préférée avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Bonjour Aa-Chan, je vois que tu vois mieux.  
- Hai.  
- J'ai préparé une soupe pour t'aider à guérir plus vite.  
- Poulet et nouilles ? s'égaya Asa.  
- Ta préférée.  
- Donnes !

Elle déposa le plateau sur une petite table et se réjouit de l'air concentrée qu'Asa prenait pour avaler sa soupe. Par la suite, elle lui en demanda un autre bol, et un autre. Après s'être bien repue, la phrase de Naomi lui revint en tête : «_ Tu ne crois pas que c'est maintenant à son tour d'être écouter Asa ?_» Voyant que la fille de sa Capitaine défunte baissa la tête, l'argentée lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- ... Sensei...  
- Oui ?  
- J'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose.  
- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?  
- ... Tu sais, ma maman... Retsu... Unohana...  
- Oui ?  
- Quand je pensais que Yuna était sa première fan, je me suis trompée.  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Car... à mon avis... sa première Fan, c'est toi.  
- Moi ? se stupéfia sa Sensei.  
- Oui. Car premièrement tu étais ici bien avant elle. En plus, tu as eue la meilleure des chances en entrant dans sa division. Par la suite, c'était toujours à elle à qui tu confiais tes secrets, tes peines, tes craintes, tes p'tit potin du jour et tes joies. Puis... (Elle inspira en regardant le plafond) elle te défendait toujours des coups de gueules des bozos de la onzième division...  
- C'est vrai ça, mais vas-y continue.  
- Suite à sa mort, tu m'as toujours soutenue, du début à la fin. Si tu n'aurais pas été là, je ne m'en serais certainement jamais sortit. Tu m'as tellement écouté, protégée et encouragée comme étant mon mentor... que je pense que... je t'ai négligé.  
- Négligé ?  
- Oui ! Étant si affecté par la mort de ma mère, étant si rongée de remords et que tous m'accuses de sa mort... j'ai enfin remarqué, après une chicane avec Naomi que...  
- Oui ?

Asa fit une courte pause, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Bien sûr, elle, elle était une Shinigami très sensible, incapable de ne pas pleurer en état de conflits. Elle, elle n'était pas comme Retsu. Non. Elle n'était pas altruiste. Pas aussi douce que sa mère. Non. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme chez elle.

- ... que tu ne t'étais confiée à personne ! gémit-elle en ayant maintenant les yeux embuer de larmes. J'ai été la disciple la plus stupide qui soit au monde !  
- Enfin Aa-Chan mon cœur pourquoi dis-tu de tels choses ? s'affligea le médecin en repoussant une de ses longues mèches qui lui tombait dans ses yeux bleus.  
- Parce que ! tu as pris énormément de temps pour me soutenir et comprendre ma peine, mais moi, en retour, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de... de te soutenir. Connaître ta peine concernant sa mort !

Isane la prit dans ses bras et l'apaisa.

- Tu voudrais savoir ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est ça ?  
- Oui...  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard... pour en parler.

Elle prit place sur son lit et colla la fille de son ancienne Capitaine contre son cœur. Étant aussi une mère, elle avait prit l'habitude de faire des gestes de ''maman'' pour réconforter son entourage.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je me suis confiée. À Izuru puis ensuite à ma petite sœur, Kiyone. Et oui, j'ai été très affectée par sa mort, je l'avoue. Tout comme toi, je pleurais sa mort chaque soir. Mais ayant un enfant, j'avais d'autre responsabilité le jour. Ça me réchauffait le cœur et ça le fait toujours lorsque je les vois rires et être heureux. Alors j'essayais de ne pas pleurer face à eux. Les seules fois où je pouvais me permettre de pleurer devant eux, était bien...  
- De couper des oignions ? s'étonna Asa en tournant de gros yeux gonflés de larmes vers sa Sensei.  
- Oui. C'étais les seuls fois où je pouvais pleurer sans que mes enfants me demandent se que j'avais. Tu sais la raison qui m'a poussé à devenir le Capitaine de la quatrième division ?  
- Non.  
- Car ta maman me l'avait demandée, Asa. Dans une lettre d'adieu, elle m'a aussi demandé de te prendre sous mon aile et d'élever Kenji comme mon propre fils. Et puisque tu me l'avais aussi demandé, j'ai accepté avec joie.  
- Il est dur parfois, heureusement que je suis là, dit Asa dont la voix était étouffés par les sanglots.  
- Oui, mais je l'aime bien.  
- Alors toi, tu as tout mon respect... tu te souviens de ce jour ?  
- Quel jour ?  
- Avec Shien-Sensei...  
- Ah ! oui ça me revient en mémoire...

Ryoku était dans sa division entrain de se réprimander. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sa propre Sensei. Celle qu'il aimait. _Oublies ça, _grogna-t-il, _Asa ne t'aime pas. Tu es son frère et c'est impossible et mal saint comme on le dit si souvent. Même Amaru trouve ça inceste... Mais je L'AIME ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de la blessée ainsi, connard !_Il avait toujours la tête enfouie dans ses mains lorsque quelqu'un fit un ''hum-hum'' devant lui. Il leva son visage et vit son père. Aussitôt, son regard se noircit et sa colère augmentèrent d'un trait.

- La ferme ! Ne parle surtout pas. Je sais ce que tu penses d'Asa, père ! lâcha-t-il en se levant.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à dire, Ryoku-Kun, fit Byakuya toujours sans émotions.  
- Fou moi la paix veux-tu ? explosa-t-il en partant dans sa chambre tout en faisant monter son électricité statique.  
- Ryoku revient ici !  
- Non !

Et il cassa un plomb en faisant monter sa colère tellement vite, que les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup, ainsi que la télévision sans oublier, le plus important, les cheveux dans les airs.

* * *

Voili ! Voilou ! C'était le fameux chapitre 11 !

_Spécification d'Asa-San... : _

- Bon alors, pour mieux décrire la situation, c'est sûre qu'il y a eut beaucoup de chose à avaler dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Alors pour cela, voici mes explications (pas trop longue en pensant).  
- Alors pour sa situation d'Asa, c'est qu'elle porte en elle un reiatsu illimitée. Donc qu'elle l'utilise toute en une seule fois, son reiatsu va toujours se régénérer en moins de deux.  
- Tu vois Hasumi-Chan ? Asa se vide le cœur avec ton perso !  
- Oui oui, Retsu a bel et bien pleuré.  
- Et le prochain Chapitre sera un Flash-Back...


	13. Chapter 12: Tea For Three

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 12 : Tea For Three

Thé Pour Trois

* * *

**Shien-Sensei & Isane-Sensei****_  
__Flash-Back _**

**L**orsque Shien-Sensei prit la moitié des responsabilités pour la garde partagé d'Asa, lorsque celle-ci avait dix-sept ans, il était fou de joie. Mais il avait été bien averti par sa disciple Naomi, que s'il essayait de faire des choses mal saines sur sa ''Neechan'', ça irait mal pour lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'avait-il rassuré. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour les jeunes adultes de dix-sept ans.  
- T'es mieux, fit-elle en faisant des signes de doigts de : ''toi je t'ai à l'œil''. »

_Il va falloir que je dise toute la vérité à Asa en compagnie d'Isane,_pensa-t-il. Il connaissait à peine la fille de sa bonne amie défunte Retsu, et donc, il allait donc lui falloir des conseils auprès d'Isane. Il partit à la quatrième division et entra dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Shien-Sensei, le salua Isane.  
- Bonjour Isane-Sensei. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien merci.  
- Je vois que vous avez du temps libre.  
- En effet. Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?  
- En quelque sorte, oui.  
- Je vous en prie, essayez-vous, l'invita la douce Sensei. »

Après s'être assit, Shien lui demanda le comportement général d'Asa ainsi que ses goûts et ses passe-temps.

« Bien. Aa-Chan est de nature timide mais s'ouvre facilement après s'être bien dé-gêné. Elle aime écrire, lire et dessiner. Ses plats favoris sont : le riz-frits, vous savez du riz avec des légumes ?  
- Oui, nota son collègue en prenant des notes.  
- La soupe, les ramens, mangé du riz. Elle serait capable d'en manger aux trois repas principaux de la journée. Elle déteste le ''Kamaboko'', aussi appelé ''Gâteau roulées à la base de pâte de poisson''. (Surimi)  
- Ça, c'est une partie de vous !  
- Oui. Mais Asa n'a jamais vraiment aimé les gâteaux qui goutent le poisson. Elle les préfère sucrés.  
- Je vois, et son état actuel ?  
- Réservé, pleurs beaucoup et ne sourit que rarement. Si jamais vous êtes au ''bout du rouleau'', expression en pensant, faites appelle à votre élève Naomi-Chan ou venez me voir.  
- C'est noté. »

Il révisa ses notes et ajouta :

« Euhm... Asa dort à quelle heure ?  
- Les soirs de semaines elle ne ferme pas la lumière avant vingt-trois heures. Asa n'aimes pas : les films d'horreurs, les orages, les araignées et elle a une imagination débordante. Ça l'empêche de dormir après avoir vu un film d'horreur en pensant. Et personne à part moi, Ryoku et Yoko, n'a le droit de toucher son Zanpakuto.  
- Très bien ! Je vais tenter de me débrouiller avec cela et si jamais je suis coincé dans un bout, je vous fais signe le plus tôt que possible.  
- Parfait.  
- Bon ! conclut-il en se levant. Je vais vous laisser terminé votre travail. Merci de vos conseils !  
- Mais de rien, Sayonara !  
- Sayonara ! »

Shien retourna chez lui et prépara la chambre qui allait accueillir la disciple de sa collègue Isane. Puis il partit la chercher au manoir des Kotetsu. Dès qu'il entra, il la vit de dos. Elle ne portait pas son Haori et ne portait que son Shihakusho – manches longues et bas long – avec un obi rose et blanc (enfin, comme sur les dessins du Chapitre deux). Elle était penchée par en avant et fermait ses valises. Puis, d'un mouvement involontaire, elle se redressa lentement mais gracieusement, démontrant sa taille actuelle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombèrent tranquillement en cascade dans son dos – privilège rare à voir pour un Shinigami qui regarde une Unohana – et Shien remarqua qu'ils lui arrivaient en bas des fesses !

« Bonjour, fit-elle timidement en se retournant. Ça va bien, Shien-San ?  
- Bonjour Asa-Chan. Oui je vais bien. Mais s'il te plait, utilise de mot : Sensei comme préfixe, s'il te plait.  
- OK. Pardon.  
- Ça va, cesse de t'en faire ! la rassura-t-elle. Bon, prête ?  
- M'oui. »

Il l'aida à traîné ses affaires et rendu chez lui, à la première division, Shien lui présenta les différentes pièces, puis sa chambre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre pour jeunes adultes mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Non ça va, s'enquit Asa en déposant ses valises sur le lit et de s'y asseoir avant d'avoir une drôle d'expression. Wahou ! il est mou le lit.  
- Oh ! tu n'aimes pas les lits mous ?  
- Au contraire, j'addoooorre les lits mous !  
- Tu as le plus moelleux de toute la division. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. _Isane-Sensei avait raison, elle est très gênée pour une Unohana,_ se surprit-il à penser. Il regarda discrètement ses yeux bleus océans et remarqua qu'ils étaient humides et rouges. _Elle a encore pleuré,_ devina le fils caché de Yamamoto,_ mais bon, mieux vaut ne pas lui en parlé de suite._Puis la petite Unohana vit un petite ourson en peluche ayant quatre minuscules ailes collés dans son dos. Elle la prit dans ses mains en l'observant comme s'il l'intéressait grandement.

« Ah ! s'exclama soudainement Shien. Ça c'est moi qui te l'avais offert à tes deux ans.  
- Désolée, se désola l'adolescente, je ne me souviens de rien.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Quelle heure est-il ? Déjà dix-neuf heures du soir ? Naomi, ma di...  
- Disciple ? Oui continuez.  
- ... Ne devrait pas tarder à arrivée, termina-t-il en souriant, trouvant ça drôle qu'Asa ait terminé sa phrase. Tu as faim ?  
- Non merci, pas pour le moment.  
- Comme tu le voudras. Bon, je te laisse. Le temps que tu te familiarise et t'habitue à ton nouvel environnement tout en t'installant confortablement.  
- OK. »

Sur ce, il la laissa. Peu de temps après, Naomi rentra et vit son Sensei faire le souper.

« Tiens, tu prépares déjà le souper ?  
- M'oui. J'ai préparé des ramens et fais du riz frit pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Asa.  
- Super ! Au fait, où est ma Aa-Neechan ?  
- Dans la chambre que nous lui avons préparée. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. Après tout, je pense qu'elle se sent mieux avec toi qu'avec moi.  
- Hai, mais vas-y mollo avec elle. Elle est encore fragile. La tempête vient juste de se rasséréner.  
- Oui comprit.  
- Au fait, on va manger avec ton père ?  
- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?  
- Asa et Yamamoto = relation-trop-que-tendue-trop-pas-copains.  
- Ah oui je vois.  
- Bon ! Appelles-nous quand c'est prêt !  
- Hai. »

Naomi grimpa à l'étage supérieur et cogna à sa porte.

« Entrer ! »

Elle rentra et vit que sa ''Neechan'' s'était bien familiariser avec sa nouvelle chambre.

« Elle te plait ? se renseigna-t-elle en entrant.  
- Oui, surtout le lit.  
- C'est moi qui l'a conseillé de prendre le plus moelleux, que pour toi.  
- C'est gentil.  
- ... Tu ne vas pas encore très bien. N'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet.  
- Tu m'inquiète sincèrement à vrai dire. Bref, tu vas voir. Shien-Sensei est un homme bien.  
- J'en suis très convaincue, l'appuya sa ''Neechan''. C'est un bon collègue de ma Sensei, Isane. Ils se vouvoient même.  
- C'est ça être Sensei, Aa-Neechan. Au fait, tu as laissé tes cheveux détachés ?  
- Ouais.  
- Ça te fait bien. Contrairement à ta mère..., se coupa-t-elle en ne voulant pas la faire pleurer.  
- Non. Continues, s'il te plait.  
- Contrairement à ceux de ta mère, les tiens sont plats et fins, tandis que les siens étaient un peu frisotés, ondulés. »

Asa sourit et sortit :

« Tu sais, selon Ryoku-Kun, j'ai une humeur massacrante.  
- Et ton reiatsu l'est tout autant. Tu ne t'en rends tout simplement pas compte. C'est tout.  
- Gomena. À l'avenir, je penserais à m'améliorer.  
- Pas grave. De toute façon, avec ta situation actuelle, je te comprends. J'étais pareil quand j'ai perdu mes parents. »

Puis sans le vouloir, Asa crispa ses lèvres et plissa les yeux. Elle se mit à avoir les larmes perlant sur les joues et s'est mise à pleurer.

« Oh ma chérie ! Tu vas me faire pleurer ! sympathisa Naomi en n'hésitant pas une seconde à la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Si tu savais... comment elle me manque... c'est de ma faute, tout ça. C'est de ma faute...  
- Allons, allons. Sèches-moi ces larmes. Ça va aller, je vais t'aider. Promit quoiqu'il advienne. »

Après avoir calmé ses pleurs, elles partirent mangés.

« Tiens, tu es gauchère, remarqua Shien à Asa.  
- Oh oui... c'est que...  
- Non ça ne dérange point.  
- Si tu verrais les dessins que cette main gauche effectue, se réjouit Naomi. Tu serais très surprit.  
- Je n'en doute pas. »

Après avoir mangé, ils écoutèrent un film nommé : Flicka ! Naomi se mit à pleurer à la toute fin et Asa était agrippée à un oreiller lorsque venait le bout avec le couguar et l'étalon noir. Après, la fille de Retsu partit prendre sa douche, en prenant gare de ne pas se remettre du savon dans les yeux et se coucha dans sa chambre attitrée. La douce lumière bleuâtre de la lune traversa la fenêtre et éclairait à moitié son lit. La peluche dans les mains, elle couchée sur le dos, Asa s'amusait doucement à faire bouger les membres de sa peluche. La lumière de la calme nuit fit miroiter une larme dans le bas de son œil droit avant que celle-ci ne s'échappe tranquillement en scintillant le long de sa joue. Puis cessant de la faire bouger, elle se mit de côté et colla la peluche sur son cœur.

« Je t'appellerais Sayo, parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur jumelle, lui murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. »

Au petit matin, Shien se leva tôt et alla demander quelque chose à Isane. Ensemble, ils allaient organiser une rencontre pour tout dévoiler à Asa. Sachant qu'elle adorait faire la grasse matinée, il attendit qu'elle se lève de son pleins gré. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et regarda l'heure : dix heure du matin. Étant l'une des plus grandes ''flemmardes'' dans sa lignée, Asa fit un effort pour se lever – les yeux presque toujours fermés – avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. En se frottant les yeux, elle vit en les ouvrant, Isane.

« Isane-Sama-Sensei ! s'écria-t-elle en allant l'enlacer.  
- Bonjour Aa-Chan, tu vas bien ?  
- M'ouais. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
- Parce que Shien-Sensei et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.  
- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-elle en prenant place à la table. J'en ai marre.  
- Je sais et on s'excuse.  
- Pas grave. Mais où est donc Naomi-Oneechan ?  
- Partit à son rôle de Capitaine de la deuxième division, lui répondit Shien.  
- Ah bon. »

Shien lui donna un chocolat chaud avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Asa tourna son regard vers Isane avant de le poser sur Shien. Elle ne disait rien, en tout cas, pas avant qu'ils aient entamés la conversation.

« Bon, décida enfin Shien-Sensei, tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre la moitié de ta garde, non ?  
- M'ouais, lâcha tout court Asa en s'écrasant davantage dans son fauteuil. Peut-être parce que ma mère vous tenait énormément à cœur... (Elle roula les yeux d'un air ennuyé tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine)  
- Asa ! s'affligea Isane. Sois un peu plus polie.  
- Isane-San, l'interrompu le fils de Yamamoto en posant une main sur son bras. Laisse. Ça va aller.  
- Bon d'accord.  
- Bref... je l'avoue, oui, ta maman me tenait gros à cœur.  
- Pfff..., bouda la jeune Unohana, si ''Jushiro'' n'aurait pas été là, tu aurais pu l'avoir. Et jamais je ne serais née.  
- Aa-Chan, soupira-t-il. Continue donc.  
- Bof. Disons que, ça m'énerve qu'on parle juste de ma mère. Ça me saoul ! C'est toujours « Capitaine Unohana ! Capitaine Unohana ! » J'en ai le ral-de-bol ! La plupart ne semble pas content qu'Isane soit la Capitaine de la quatrième division alors qu'elle est devenue encore plus puissante que ma maman ! Je le sais au fond de mon âme ! ET LÀ J'EN AI MARRE ! hurla-t-elle. J'EN AI MARRE ! Pourquoi Jushiro l'a laissé s'il l'aimait encore ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il n'a même pas de peine qu'elle soit morte ! Il est content !  
- Asa c'est faux, tenta Isane.  
- Laissez-moi terminer ! grogna Asa entre ses dents. Avez-vous pensé à Yoko et Ryoku ? Encore pire, mon p'tit frère Kenji ? Lui aussi, est orphelin. Pourquoi tous les problèmes sont sur moi ? Hein ? J'haïs ça ! Maintenant je peux savoir la raison pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre soin de moi, Shien, Sensei ? »

Personne ne dit rien et virent la main de la petite en furie, trembler. Finalement, Shien sortit tout court d'un ton ferme :

« Parce que lorsque tu es née Retsu m'a désigné comme étant ton parrain et Isane, ta marraine. »

Cette révélation fouetta, gifla, la pauvre petite Unohana d'une stupeur inexplicable. Son cœur cessa un moment de battre et elle jeta un regard, infiniment triste, sur Isane. Soudain, elle sembla moins tendue et son regard devint le plus accablé qu'Isane ait pu voir sur son petit visage de toute sa vie. Isane avait joué bien des rôles auprès de cette dernière : Sensei, mère, médecin, amie, confidente, sœur voir même, amante...

« I-Isane... ma... ma... ma marraine ? cafouilla Asa comme si elle était toute désorienter, comme si le nord l'avait quitté.  
- Oui Asa, l'appuya Isane. Je suis ta marraine.  
- Pour... euh... non... euh... disons que... une... non...  
- Tout va bien ? Aa-Chan ?  
- Une marraine... n'embrasse pas sa filleule...  
- Asa. Ta maman m'a choisit car elle avait confiance en moi. Tu comprends ? tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de... enfin tu vois.  
- M'oui. Et toi, arriva enfin à dire Asa en regardant Shien-Sensei, tu es mon parrain ?  
- Oui. Elle n'a pas voulut prendre Shunsui ou Jushiro pour parrain, car elle avait déjà eue une fille avec Ukitake-Taisho.  
- Freya..., souffla-t-elle.  
- Oui. Freya. Celle qui a été assassinée. C'était vraiment triste...  
- Et pas à peu près.  
- Veux-tu qu'on ait prendre de l'air ? conseilla donc Isane en voyant Asa toute confuse.  
- Bonne idée. »

Sa disciple monta en haut avec elle et elles fermèrent la porte. Mais Asa ne s'habilla pas encore. Non. Elle était de dos et Isane s'approcha d'elle en posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Asa ?  
- ... Sensei... on a pas assez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ! Ça passe trop vite ! Maintenant que tu as un enfant, tu ne peux plus... en plus, tu ne peux plus non plus puisque tu es ma marraine ! pleura-t-elle maintenant.  
- Aa-Chan...  
- Je t'aime Isane ! Je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas impossible à comprendre ? Non ?  
- Non en effet.  
- Je fantasme sur toi sans le vouloir. Je... »

Elle se fit interrompe lorsque sa Sensei-''Amante'' déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Celles de sa disciple tremblaient.

« Ça ne nous empêche pas de continuer à s'embrasser secrètement, non ?  
- ... mais...  
- Pas de mais, la coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Pour être franche, moi aussi, je fantasme sur toi sans le vouloir.  
- Oh !  
- Oui : Oh !  
- Mais pourquoi... ne m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que tu étais ma marraine ?  
- Parce que tu n'aurais certainement jamais pu partager une ''relation intime'' avec moi. Vrais ?  
- M'ouais, vrais.  
- Bien. Aller, va t'habiller. On continuera de parler dehors.  
- Hai. »

Elle s'habilla tout en parlant à sa Sensei et lorsqu'elle termina, Isane et elle sortirent. En marchant dans les rues du Seireitei, Asa ne faisait que fixé devant elle.

« Aa-Chan, qu'est-ce qui te fais tant de peine ?  
- ... Sa mort peut-être ?  
- Non. À part ça.  
- À part ça... Pfff... dépression ?  
- Oui.  
- J'ai pus envie de vivre...  
- Ne dis pas ça ! se scandalisa Isane. Aa-Chan ! Ta lignée a encore besoin d'une héritière, là tu es la leur, mais il faudra un jour que tu aies des enfants.  
- Ça dépend avec qui...  
- Asa personnellement, on n'avance à rien et tu me caches quelque chose. Laisse-moi deviner... Yuna ?  
- Même pas vrai !  
- Non Asa. Je sais sonder ton cœur et c'est ça. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si triste chez elle ?

- Parce qu'elle aimait bien ta mère ?  
- ... m'ouais... mais elle s'en fou carrément ! Complètement de ma gueule !  
- Aa-Chan...  
- Sensei ! J'en ai marre ! Arrêtons de parler ça ! Je veux quelque chose d'autre ! Ma mère, elle me SAOULE !... enfin, elle me ''Saoulait'' et le fais encore et toujours ! C'était toujours ''La Capitaine Unohana était la meilleure ! Retsu-Sama ! La Capitaine Unohana était la plus belle ! Plus belle qu'Isane ! C'était la plus forte ! Isane est faible et n'a pas l'étoffe de diriger une division ! '' Ça me SAOULE ! Comprends-tu ? ÇA-ME-SAOULE !  
- Parce que tu m'aimes...  
- C'est ça..., commença à sangloter Asa.  
- Oh allons. Viens là. »

Isane la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Elles revinrent chez Shien et la maman berça sa disciple dans la chaise berçante. Asa ne voulait pas la quitter, quitter ses bras. Après tout, sa Sensei était un peu comme une deuxième mère. Donc la Capitaine de quatrième division demanda à Shien si elle pouvait dormir dans la chambre d'Asa et appela son mari pour lui dire qu'elle dormirait ailleurs qu'aux manoirs. Isane se coucha avec sa disciple, puis, vers le milieu de la nuit, elle remarqua qu'Asa ne bougeait pas beaucoup lorsqu'elle dormait aux côtés d'une personne dans son lit. Et quand le matin arriva, lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers, Shien avait déjà préparé de petit déjeuner.

« Shien-Sensei, dit doucement la fille d'Unohana.  
- Bonjour Aa-Chan. Bonjour Isane-San. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- ... Je... voulais m'excuser de m'être énervée hier. Pardon.  
- Oh allons ! J'y suis habituée. Naomi est pareille avec moi, mais en plus pire...  
- Hey ! C'est ma Oneechan de qui tu parles ! Méchant, joua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule.  
- Maieuh ! fit-il.  
- Mais pourquoi suis-je la plus petite ?  
- Je mesure six pieds un – un mètre quatre-vingt-sept, dit Isane.  
- Je mesure six pieds trois – un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, s'enquit Shien.  
- ... Je mesure cinq pieds trois – un mètre cinquante neuf, termina Asa. »

Tous se turent et se mirent à rire. En après-midi, Asa partit dehors et vit une petite machine qui ressemblait à un petit scooter. Elle décida de s'y asseoir, de mettre – bien évidemment – un casque protecteur et de le démarrer, puisque les clés étaient dans le démarreur. Elle trouvait ça super ''hot'' et ''cool'' donc elle accéléra et s'amusait à faire le tour de la longue pelouse de Papy Yamamoto. Isane parlait avec Shien lorsqu'elle vit Asa passé à grande vitesse devant la fenêtre.

« Euh... Shien-Sensei, bredouilla-t-elle en regardant la fenêtre. Est-ce Asa dessus ta... machine truc-binouche ?  
- Hein ? sursauta-t-il en regardant Isane. Asa ? (Il regarda vers la fenêtre et lâcha :) Oh ! Kami-Sama ! Aa-Chan ! »

Tout deux partirent dehors en courant avec leur Haori sur le dos. Puis Asa bifurqua en riant et fit un mauvais mouvement et fonça, _BOUM_, dans un tat de feuillage. La machine vira sur le côté et Shien ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour la fille de Retsu ainsi que sa collègue.

« ASA ! hurla-t-il. ASA DAIJOBU ?  
- AA-CHAN ! s'enjoint Isane en faisant de même.  
- ASA ! répéta-t-il en poussant la machine et en tournant la petite Unohana sur le dos et en lui retirant le casque. Asa, Asa pardon. Asa tout va bien ? Aa-Chan ?  
- ... Shi... Shien ? répondit-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux.  
- Oh Kami-Sama ! Aa-Chan ! soupira-t-il en lui donnant une bise sur le front. Aa-Chan...  
- Tu pleurs ? s'étonna cette dernière.  
- Si jamais on te perdrait, on ne sait pas ce que l'on ferait, souffla Isane. Le mieux, c'est que tu ailles bien.  
- Hai.  
- Rien de cassés ? se renseigna le Sensei de Naomi.  
- Non je vais bien.  
- Ne recommence plus jamais ça OK ?  
- Hai. Pardon.  
- J'ai eue si peur.  
- Moi aussi, avoua la Sensei d'Asa cette fois-ci. »

Puis, Asa, Isane et Shien, prirent un thé, dans un doux après-midi. Tout calme. Et tout chaud. Peu de temps après, la fille de sa meilleure amie regardait la fenêtre. Asa sembla voir son reflet, lorsque celui-ci semblait plus lointain et la fille portait un Haori. Le reflet se reprocha et elle cru apercevoir une aura doré et brillante l'entourant. Et c'est là, qu'elle vit le reflet de sa mère.

_« Maman..., murmura-t-elle. »_

Retsu lui sourit tendrement et continua de s'approcher d'elle et, chose stupéfiante, comme un fantôme, elle traversa la fenêtre, caressa tendrement sa joue et entra en Asa. Sa fille fut prise de vertige et tomba doucement sur le lit. Shien l'ayant vu tomber, s'approcha d'elle.

« Asa ! s'inquiéta-t-il en courant vers elle. Asa ça va ? (Il la retourna doucement sur le dos et vit son regard, un regard indescriptible) Asa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle essaya de parler, mais sa voix semblait étouffer et ses lèvres de firent que bouger. Elle avança sa main tremblante vers la joue de Shien et il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit doucement et son regard se figea. Ce n'était plus Asa qui était sous ses yeux, mais bien le visage et le corps de sa douce Retsu. Toute rayonnante et de son corps, semblait ressortir des rayons dorés, comme un ange. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Retsu, arriva à articuler Shien.  
- ... Shien-San, lui sourit-elle en se mettant doucement à rire. Tu m'as écris un poème une fois... et tu as signé _Ton ange_.  
- Tu es magnifiques..., fit-il en caressant ses cheveux.  
- ... Tu as exaucé mon vœu : de prendre soin de ma fille Asa, après mon décès...  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu décédée ? Ta mort nous laisse un énorme point d'interrogation. Asa se sens tellement responsable de ta mort...  
- J'ai mes raisons Shien.  
- Restes avec moi. Retsu s'il te plait.  
- Je ne puis rester éternellement dans le corps de ma fille. Ni venir te visiter très souvent.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Car je puise cette matérialisation dans la force de ma fille. Ça a l'air de rien, mais c'est très épuisant pour Aa-Chan.  
- Oh j'imagine.  
- En ce moment, elle a conscience de rien. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je suis venue.  
- Oui.  
- Parfois, les liens de l'esprit sont parfois aussi puissants que les liens du sang ou ceux des liens familiaux... embrasses-moi, Shien, embrasse-moi, une dernière fois. »

Sans se faire prier, Shien posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de sa douce Retsu et eut du mal à s'en détacher.

« Je t'aime Shien..., lui susurra-t-elle.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Retsu. Ma princesse... Je protègerai ta fille quoiqu'il advienne. Je la protègerai, pour toi ma chérie. Et la protègerai, comme si je l'avais crée avec toi...  
- Je dois y aller maintenant.  
- Non...  
- Je t'attendrais Shien. Je t'attendrais... »

Et Retsu disparut tranquillement en repassant sa main sur sa joue, la même qu'Asa avait utilisé pour la faire matérialiser. Il ré ouvrit ses yeux et y retrouva la petite et fragile fille de sa meilleure amie. Asa semblait épuisée et dormait. Il la coucha confortablement sur le lit et veilla sur elle. Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'éveilla et se leva pour y retrouver Shien. Elle le vit dans le salon et, arriver là, elle lui fit une petite confidente.

« Shien-Sensei ?  
- Oui Aa-Chan ? fit-il en se levant. Au fait, puis-je me permettre de t'appeler ainsi ?  
- Bien sûre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- ... Disons que, commença-t-elle. Tu es comme le père que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Et Naomi la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation surprenante.

« J'aurais aimé être ta fille.  
- Mais, et Jushiro ?  
- Bof... il ne s'intéressait plus à moi. Il est plus attiré par Yuna que par Yoko et moi. Comme je le disais, j'aurais tant aimé, être née de toi et de Retsu, même si je sais, que je ne pourrais jamais changer mes parents. Je t'aime bien comme parrain... alors... est-ce que je pourrais te surnommer ''Otoussan'' lorsqu'on sera un peu plus proche ?  
- Bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça ; comme une fille serrant son papa. À cette instant précis, Shien se sentit comme, non pas le père d'un enfant – Naomi – mais bien, de deux enfants ; qui lorsqu'il les avait recueillit étaient tout deux orphelins. C'était maintenant, le père adoptif de Naomi et d'Asa.

**_Shien-Sensei & Isane-Sensei__  
__Fin Flash-Back_**

* * *

Voilà mon Chapitre 12 !

_Spécification d'Asa-San :_

- Oui, Retsu s'est matérialisé que pour Shien.  
- Shien est un personnage qui appartient à ma Naomi-Oneechan !

- Oui Isane et Shien s'entendent très bien, avec leur rôle de ''Sensei'', pas étonnant qu'ils se serrent les coudes.  
- Et voilà, Shien et Isane sont le parrain et la marraine d'Asa.  
- La phrase dans le Chapitre 11 :  
« Alors toi, tu as tout mon respect..., fit Asa. Tu te souviens de ce jour ?  
- Quel jour ? la questionna Isane.  
- Avec Shien-Sensei...  
- Ah ! oui ça me revient en mémoire... »  
- Bah, c'est le Flash-Back de Shien-Sensei. Elle se souvient quand Shien à décidé de la prendre sous son aile.  
- À part ça, je n'ai pas d'autre spécification, sinon...  
**- Question ?** La suite ?


	14. Chapter 13: Memories Are Never Forgotten

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 13 : Because Memories Are Never Forgotten

Parce Que Les Souvenirs Ne Sont Jamais Oubliés

* * *

**A**sa retrouva ses esprits. Toujours lovée dans les bras de son ancienne Sensei, elle arriva enfin à sortir un petit sourire.

- Dites-moi, Isane-Sensei.  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que je vous aie énervé en pleurant comme un bébé après toutes ces années ?  
- Non Asa. Jamais, tu ne m'as déranger. Je te comprends et j'ai de l'empathie pour toi.  
- ... est-ce que... vous me croyez responsable de sa mort ?  
- Non.  
- Sincèrement ? Ce n'est pas du bluff ?  
- Asa, jamais je ne te blufferais. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Vrai ?  
- Bah... vrai.  
- Bon tu vois ? En plus, ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vie. On fait des erreurs et on les assume.  
- ... Sensei ?  
- Oui ?  
- Elle te manque à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- M'oui. Je pense que je n'ai pas voulu parler de sa mort, par respect pour elle. Puis-je te faire une confidente ?  
- Bien sûre. C'est quoi ?

Isane se replaça et Asa se recolla contre elle.

- Lorsque ma mère est décédée, Yane comme elle s'appelait, je me suis retrouvée avec un bébé dans les bras. C'était ma petite sœur, Kiyone. C'était la seule parcelle d'espoir à laquelle je m'accrochais. C'était la seule famille qui me restait. Je l'ai tant aimé, tant protégé et tant chérit, que j'en suis presque venue à me sous-alimenter.  
- Hein ? s'étonna Asa. Pour vrai ?  
- Pour de vrai. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a pas prit beaucoup durée, ce petit manège. Tu sais Aa-Chan, la mort de ma mère m'avait presqu'anéanti. Puis un jour quelqu'un est venu vers nous et a prit soin de nous. Cette personne, c'était Retsu.  
- Ma maman...  
- Oui. Ta mère. Elle nous a prit sous son aile et nous a élevé comme ses filles et au file du temps, je la prenais pour mère. Oui. Je l'admirais. Si Kiyone et Retsu n'avaient pas été là, je pense que je ne m'en aurais jamais sortit : de la mort de ma mère. J'aurais pleuré et sombré dans le désespoir. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux tant t'aidé ?  
- Oui. Maintenant je comprends. Tu ne veux pas que je sombre dans le désespoir.  
- C'est ça.  
- S'il te plait Isane-Sama. Continue ton histoire, je veux savoir... comment as-tu réagit lorsque je... suis née ?

Sa Sensei la regarda puis, sourit.

- Puis tu es arrivée, aux aurores d'une froide journée d'hivers qui venait à peine de débuter. On voyait que le noir des silhouettes du paysage et le ciel était colorée de rose et de mauve, il n'y avait pas encore de orange...  
- Ai-je perturbé l'équilibre de votre amitié ? s'affligea soudainement Asa.  
- Hé bien... lorsque j'ai apprise que Retsu était enceinte de toi, j'ai comme éprouvé un peu de... colère. J'avais peur d'être remplacer vois-tu ?  
- Mmm-mmm.  
- Mais lorsque tu as prit plus de volume, j'ai bien commencé à t'apprécier.  
- Euh... Kiyone est un peu plus vieille que moi ?  
- De un an.  
- Merde. Je suis la plus petite et la plus jeune..., se désespéra-t-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça vaut à quelque chose d'être ''petite''.  
- Pardon, c'était chiant pour toi qui est grande.  
- Ça va. Pas besoin d'excuse. Ensuite, je t'ai encore plus apprécié lorsque tu es née.  
- Est-ce que tu savais que Retsu s'était faite violer par...  
- Non. Elle me l'avait annoncé comme si elle t'avait ''conçue'' avec Jushiro.  
- Je vois.  
- Tu sais Aa-Chan, je pense que c'est normal de vouloir parler de ces choses-là. C'est normal.  
- Parce que tu me comprends...  
- Oui. C'est normal de pleurer ainsi. Tu n'as pas pu t'excuser auprès d'elle, puisqu'elle est morte avant. Tu comprends ?

Elle ne fit qu'hocher de la tête avant d'avoir les larmes coulantes sur les joues.

- Elle me manque tellement Sensei. Tellement ! arriva-t-elle enfin à dire.  
- Moi aussi, la rassura son Sensei en pleurant avec elle. Moi aussi, elle me manque beaucoup.

De loin, quelqu'un avait tout entendu, accroupit en petit bonhomme sur le bord d'un mur. Puis celle-ci partit. Le lendemain matin, Asa retira les bandages et toutes ses blessures et cicatrices étaient disparut. Isane s'en rendit compte mais ne lui dit pas puisqu'elle savait que son ancienne disciple avait de fabuleux pouvoirs de guérison.

- Bon je te laisse.  
- Hai. Isane ?  
- Oui ?  
- Merci.  
- Mais de rien trésor.  
- Grâce à quelqu'un, j'ai enfin pu comprendre ta peine et la partager avec toi. Merci Sensei, termina-t-elle en l'étreignant. Tu as fais taire une bonne partit de ma dépression. Je vous en dois une, Isane-Sama.  
- Ça m'a faite plaisir, a dit Isane sur le même doux ton de voix que Retsu.  
- Tu as la même douceur que ma maman, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
- Oh ! merci du compliment. Bon, je te laisse t'habiller. Tu es guérie.

Et l'argentée laissa Asa seule. Elle commença par retirée sa robe d'hôpital et elle se souvint clairement d'un souvenir vécue par elle et sa mère.

» _Elle n'avait que quatre ans. Elle s'habillait dans la chambre de sa maman avec cette dernière et avait eu de la difficulté à retiré sa robe de nuit.__  
__« Maman ! avait-elle piaillé. Je suis prise, au secours !__  
__- J'arrive ma chérie, maman est là, terminait Retsu en lui retirant. Voilà mon poussin, tu es libérée.__  
__- Tu es mon héroïne maman. Un jour je serais grande et aussi douce que toi. __  
__- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon petit rayon de soleil. »_

Elle sourit en revoyant ce souvenir défiler dans sa tête. Elle prit son Shihakusho et prit son obi avant de l'attacher convenablement. Puis son regard se posa sur son Haori de la quatorzième division. D'une main hésitante, elle la dirigea vers le vêtement, mais changea d'idée en la ramenant vers elle. _Je ne mérite pas le titre de Capitaine,_se dit-elle. À la place de ça, elle prit ses élastiques à cheveux et fit ses deux longues tresses. Puis, finalement elle prit son Haori et le posa sur son avant bras. Elle était prête. Elle quitta sa chambre et passa la porte de sortie.

Dehors, elle passa par la forêt et traversa un trou à la base d'un arbre. La fille de Retsu Unohana se retrouva dans un coin secret. Juste entre elle, Isane et Retsu. Elle partit s'asseoir sur un rocher de saphir et regarda les poissons scintillants passés sous ses yeux.

» _Cette fois-ci, elles pêchaient. __  
__« Maman ! Je pense que j'en ai un ! s'était-elle écrié. __  
__- Vas-y doucement, l'avait conseillé Retsu. Non pas comme ça Aa-Chan... » __  
__Elle reçut un coup de canne à pêche sur les jambes de la part de sa fille.__  
__« Aïouh. Aa-Chan ! »__  
__Cette fois-ci, Asa avait enroulé, sans faire exprès, le fil de sa canne à pêche autour des jambes de sa maman. Elle ignorait comment elle avait faite cependant, et elle avait tiré faisant ainsi tomber Retsu sur le dos. Elle avait fait un rire enfantin avant de venir se lové dans ses bras.__  
__« Maman est un poisson maintenant ? s'était enquit sa mère.__  
__- M'oui, avait rit sa fille. Comme mon signe astrologique. »_

Elle remarqua alors que tous les poissons la regardaient avec de gros yeux globuleux. Asa se releva un peu et leur dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les poissons lui firent de drôles de petits gazouillis. Prenant ça pour un commentaire, elle se leva et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau claire et limpide. Le soleil montait tranquillement dans le ciel, annonçant enfin la matinée. Elle retira ses pieds de l'eau et repartit au Seireitei. Les feuilles d'érables commençaient à prendre des couleurs rougeâtres, orangée et jaunâtres. Sur chacun de ses pas, une pluie de feuilles s'abattait sur elle. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit ses mains tout en tournoyants et ferma ses yeux bleus.

» _Les feuilles tombaient de la même façon à cette époque. L'époque de ses huit ans. Elles tombaient tout en se balançant et en se dodelinant, bercer par la douce brise du vent d'automne. Elle, elle courrait sous cette pluie de feuilles d'érables, sur le même chemin, lui donnant un air féérique. Les arbres de chaque côté du sentier semblaient s'ouvrir comme pour lui laisser le passage ouvert. __  
__« Maman ! Isane ! riait Asa en tournoyant. Regarder comme c'est beau l'automne. __  
__- On fait de jolies tas de feuilles et on saute dessus, s'était écrié Isane. Les belles feuilles croustillantes craques sous notre poids. C'est tellement amusant !__  
__- Il ne faut pas oublier la fête de l'Halloween, ajouta Retsu en les suivant. __  
__- J'espère que lorsque j'aurais des enfants, ce chemin sera toujours là, avait souhaité sa fille. C'est si beau ! Les couleurs, le vent, les feuilles !» _

Elle termina de tournoyer et cru se retomber en enfance. _C'est si beau ! Les couleurs, le vent, les feuilles !_se répéta-t-elle. Tout en marchant vers les divisions, elle resta dans ses souvenirs. Que de beaux souvenirs. Vécues par les deux personnes qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Puis vint le soir, après un bon souper entre Asa et le clan Kotetsu, elle aida à faire la vaisselle à l'aide de Kiyone.

» _Elle avait quatorze ans cette fois-ci. Elle devait faire la vaisselle en compagnie de sa mère et de sa petite sœur Yoko. Yoko avait voulut faire bien et avait ajouté le savon dans l'eau, mais, Izuru qui voulait faire une blague avait dévissé le bouchon et l'avait remit à sa place, et là, le savon avait ruisseler jusqu'à tomber dans le lavabo. __  
__« Ma... Maman ! s'était fâché Yoko. Quelqu'un à dévisser le bouchon et je l'ai complètement échappé... il n'y a plus une seule goutte de savon dans la bouteille ! Asa, arrête le robinet... Aa-Oneechan ?__  
__- Hein ? s'était réveillée la petite Unohana. Oh mon dieu ! Pardon Yoko-Chan (Elle arrêta le robinet) Il y a...__  
__- ... Beaucoup de mousse en effet, termina Retsu en y mettant sa main. __  
__- Hey maman !__  
__- Quoi ?__  
__- Bataille de savon ! s'était-elle enjoué en lui lançant de la mousse.__  
__- Aa-Chan !__  
__- Revanche ! Revanche ! avait crié Yoko en arrosant sa grande sœur. __  
__- Yoko ! s'était frustrer sa grande sœur, mais avec un ton enjoué. » _

_Et elles s'étaient aspergées de savon jusqu'à en être toutes couvertes comme des bonhommes de neiges. _

Elle termina de ranger les assiettes pendants que Kiyone mettait celles qui étaient sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Ensuite, Asa coucha Isamu et Haru avant de s'occuper des enfants de Kiyone. Elle fit un passage dans sa chambre et vit le crépuscule. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la journée qu'elle était entrain de vivre, lui faisait revenir tout ses souvenirs en mémoire.

» _Elle regardait le crépuscule, au même moment, assise entre Isane et sa mère sur une couverture. __  
__« Maman ? l'avait-elle questionné.__  
__- Oui ? __  
__- Si j'aurais eue une sœur jumelle, à ton avis, ferait-elle tout comme moi ou serait-elle l'inverse de ma personnalité.__  
__- Je dirais l'inverse.__  
__- Pourquoi ?__  
__- Parce qu'il parait, supposait Isane en prenant la parole, que les gauchers avaient un frère ou une sœur jumelle évanescent qui aurait disparut dans le ventre de leur mère, et qui eux, serait droitier. Donc le contraire de l'aube est... __  
__- Le crépuscule, avait-elle terminé. » _

_Depuis tout le temps, Asa avait toujours rêvé avoir une jumelle identique à elle. Elle enviait tous ceux qui en avaient un ou une, frère ou sœur jumeau identiques à eux. _

- Asa ? l'appela Kiyone, la sortant de sa rêverie.  
- Hein ? Oh, bonsoir. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je peux parler avec toi ?  
- Bien sûr. Veux-tu que l'on parle à votre cuisine ou...  
- Ici c'est bien.  
- OK.

Elles s'assirent et Kiyone commença.

- Je trouve ça nulle pour toi. Shuhei refuse réellement d'avoir des enfants avec toi ! C'est vrai quoi ? La plupart de ses copains ''buveurs'' sont pères, alors pourquoi pas lui ?  
- Ça, je ne sais pas.  
- En tout cas, il a l'air de s'en foutre pas mal que tu couches avec... (Elle baissa le ton de sa voix) ton demi-frère.  
- Pas mal oui. Tu marques un point.  
- En plus Isane m'a expliqué ta situation...  
- Situation ?  
- Tu portes un reiatsu illimité. Ça doit faire mal non ?  
- Parfois oui. De temps en temps, tous mes membres me font souffrir. Comme si j'aurais courut douze minutes sans m'arrêter.  
- Outch. Ma pauvre.  
- Ouais...  
- Ce pourquoi je suis obligée de le faire diminuer, et si ça ne cesse pas, si je n'ai pas encore d'enfants, Isane va devoir me le faire diminuer de force...  
- Non.  
- Oh si !  
- Je serais là pour te soutenir en tout cas.  
- Merci c'est gentil.  
- Bon moi je vais y aller. Bonsoir Asa-San.  
- Bonsoir Kiyone-Sama.

Sur ce elle se leva et partit en dehors de la chambre de l'Unohana. Asa grogna de rage et se demandait si elle ferait mieux de faire entendre raison à Shuhei. Mais pourquoi refusait-il d'avoir des enfants ? Et pire, de lui expliquer la véritable raison ? Elle décida alors de se mettre en pyjama et de se couchée dans son lit. _Comment m'y prendre ?_ se questionna-t-elle. _Comment ?_

- _Viol le,_ fit alors une voix cristalline en riant.  
- Sayo ?  
- _Hé ouais c'est moi sœurette. Veux-tu que j'aille y dire en plein dans face moi ? _  
- Tu penses que je devrais lui dire moi-même ?  
- _Bah... si tu y arrives bah oui._  
- Fou l'camp, ragea-t-elle en se retournant. J'ai atrocement mal à la tête.  
- _Je voulais t'aider Asa._  
- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Fou le camp !

Sayo ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans une pluie d'étincelle bleutées. Elle arriva finalement à fermé les yeux et à s'endormir. Au petit matin, une petite tornade vint se faufiler sous ses couettes et puis, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour Isamu-Chan, s'étonna-t-elle. Ta maman t'a permise de venir me réveillé ?  
- Oui. Elle a accepté.  
- Super, et toi, tes cauchemars, ça va mieux ?  
- Non. Ça recommence.  
- Oh ma chérie.

» _C'était au petit matin, dans ce temps-là, Retsu était avec Jushiro. Elle s'était faufilée sous les couettes et était venue détruire leur petite intimité du matin. __  
__« Debout maman ! Debout papa ! » __  
__En ce temps-là, Asa croyait que Jushiro était son père, et non Aizen Sosuke. Elle se rappelait clairement que sa mère aimait garder les yeux fermés et elle, elle lui chatouillait les pieds pour la force à se lever. _

En revoyant ce souvenir, elle fit un doux câlin à Isamu et elles se levèrent. Elles déjeunèrent avec le restent du clan et elle sortit dehors. Et rendu sur un balcon, elle cogna.

- J'arrive ! fit alors une voix féminine. Aa-Chan ?  
- Naomi-Oneechan ! s'écria Asa en lui sautant au cou. Merci ! Merci !  
- Att... attend une minute, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda sa ''Oneechan'' décidemment très surprise que sa ''Neechan'' était heureuse après leur chicane, et en la retirant tranquillement.  
- Ta phrase m'a faite réfléchir ! Grâce à ça, j'ai pu comprendre les émotions de ma Sensei. J'ai enfin compris que... finalement, elle était dans la même situation que moi, et savait vraiment ce que j'éprouvais après la mort de ma maman ! Mais là, je vais beaucoup mieux, sincèrement.  
- Contente que ça t'ai faite réfléchir. Vraiment, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Me semble que j'aperçois enfin une nouvelle étincelle de joie dans tes yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu dans les tiens. Tellement d'années...  
- Voilà ce qu'il manquait pour calmer ma peine, réconforter la personne qui m'a tant chérie. Merci Naomi. Merci pour tout.  
- De rien.  
- Bon je vais y aller.  
- Hai. Sayonara, Neechan.  
- Sayonara, Oneechan !

Et Asa s'éloigna tranquillement. Naomi la regardant partir. _Pourquoi méritait-elle de souffrir autant alors qu'elle ne le mérite tellement pas ?_ se dit-elle. _Pitié, faite en sorte, je vous le demande, vous les Unohana, faite en sorte qu'elle devienne mère bientôt je vous en prie..._Sur ce, elle referma la porte et un Flash-Back, soudain comme ça, lui revint en mémoire. C'était entre elle et Retsu, lorsqu'Asa était à l'hôpital quelques années plus tôt à cause du drame... le viol entre Sosuke et Asa.

»_ Retsu avait tourné les talons après avoir caresser le visage pâle de sueur de sa fille endormit et calmé qui s'était faite violée avec brutalité par Aizen Sosuke et après, il l'avait giflé si fort, qu'elle s'était cognée la tête sur quelque chose avant de tomber sans connaissance... La Capitaine de la quatrième division, en ce temps, était partie en courant vers les escaliers, entrainant Naomi. __  
__« Allons-y, Naomi-Chan, avait dit Retsu en partant.__  
__- Hé ! Mais, où allez-vous ? s'était étonné Naomi. » __  
__Retsu n'avait rien répondu et courrait en fixant droit devant elle comme si sa compagne n'avait rien dit. Naomi, la trouvant étrange de ne pas rester auprès de sa fille avait décidé d'intervenir.__  
__« Vous ne devriez pas être aux côtés d'Aa-Chan ? __  
__- ...__  
__- Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle et de sa santé ? Elle a été violée Retsu-Sama ! On a tous vu la vidéo cachée ! Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle ? » __  
__Retsu s'était arrêté net après avoir traverser l'escalier et fixait, à présent, le sol.__  
__« Bien sûre que je m'inquiète pour elle..., murmura-t-elle. __  
__- Alors dans ce cas...__  
__- Il n'existe aucune raison valable pour qu'une mère ne s'inquiète pas pour son enfant, s'était alors écrié Retsu en se retournant vers Naomi, ses yeux bleus luisants d'émotions. Elle souffre tellement ! Bien sûre que je m'inquiète pour elle ! (Elle s'était mise de côté et avait mit ses mains sur la rampe de l'escalier et la serrait tellement fort, que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches !)__  
__- Retsu-San...__  
__- Si je pouvais prendre sa place, je le ferais volontiers et sans hésité ! Ça permettra à Aa-Chan d'aller mieux ! Je me fiche de se qui pourrait m'arriver ! Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, pour la protégé ! J'aurais préféré me faire violer de nouveau à SA place ! Asa ne méritait pas ça ! Elle ne méritait pas de perdre sa virginité à quinze ans ! Je donnerai ma vie pour elle ! J'aurais aimé être à sa place ! C'était toujours présent dans mon esprit. Avant et encore même maintenant... » __  
__Et cette fois-là, fut la première et dernière fois que Naomi vit sa Capitaine qu'elle ''idolait'', pleurer à chaude larmes. Se trouvant coupable de sa peine, elle vint lui caresser le dos et s'excusa en la prenant dans ses bras. __  
__« Pardon, Retsu-Sama... pardon.__  
__- Non c'est moi... je suis une mère tellement atroce.__  
__- Ne dite pas ça, lui murmura Naomi en continuant de l'étreindre. Ne dite pas ça, je vous prie. Chuuut... ça va aller. »_

Se sentant dans le devoir de lui dire, Naomi cria à Asa :

- Asa ! N'oublies surtout pas que ta maman s'est toujours inquiétée pour toi ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas !

Sa ''Neechan'' s'était retournée et avait fait fleurir un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et fit du signe des lèvres : « Merci Naomi. » Le soir même, Isane avait demandé à son ancienne disciple de gardé Isamu et Haru, puisque Kintaro et Kohei – les fils de Kiyone et Sentaro – avaient accompagnés leurs parents pour leurs travails à la treizième division. Asa fit à manger à Isamu, joua avec elle en dessinant, jouant à la Wii. Elle lui donna son bain comme une vraie maman et lui raconta une histoire avant de la couché. Au moment où Asa se levait, Isamu la retint par le bras.

- Aa-Sama ? couina-t-elle.  
- Qu'y a-t-il mon petit flocon ?  
- J'ai peur... qu'un monstre sorte de mon placard...  
- De ton placard ? demanda Asa en faisant semblant d'être brave pour battre le monstre. À quoi ressemble-il ?

Isamu lui esquissa un dessin et lui tendit. Asa l'observa et sourit.

- J'ai une idée, dit-elle en ouvrant le placard et en s'assoyant. Je vais rester là, et attendre qu'il se pointe le nez. Ensuite, je placerais une sphère brillante sur l'une de tes tablettes dans ton placard, les monstres détestent la lumière (Elle fit apparaître une boule lumineuse dans sa main de couleur bleuté) Bleu est une douce couleur qui n'agresse pas les yeux la nuit. Et ça donne un aspect de fraîcheur (Elle déposa la sphère sur l'une des étagères puis s'assit) Attendons, maintenant.

La fille d'Isane la regarda, apeuré. Puis après quelques minutes, l'Unohana se leva, ferma fermement la porte du placard et partit s'asseoir sur le lit de la petite Kotetsu.

- Tu vois ? Il n'y a aucun monstre dans ton placard, ni sous ton lit. Je te le jure.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Vraiment. Si tu veux, je dors un peu avec toi pour te rassurer.  
- S'il te plait.

Isamu lui fit une petite place et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter : « Tu serais une bonne maman toi ! » Asa rougit à ce compliment et, sans le vouloir, s'endormit profondément avec la petite fillette dans ses bras. Lorsqu'Isane arriva, elle les aperçues toutes deux, couchés et endormit profondément. _Ça y est, _se dit-elle, réjouit,_ elle est fin prête à devenir mère !_ Sur ce, elle quitta et les laissèrent dormirent.

* * *

Hey hey ! Ceci était le Chapitre 13  
Il est court, mais doux. Enfin, pour une fois qu'Asa se sent heureuse. La tempête se calme peu à peu. J'espère qu'il vous a fait du bien. Il n'y a pas de spécifications à ce Chapitre-ci.


	15. Chapter 14 : I'm Not Alone

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 14 : I'm Not Alone

Je Ne Suis Pas Seule

* * *

**L**e cours normal des choses redevinrent comme elles étaient peu de temps après l'accident d'Asa. Donc, les enfants ne séchèrent aucuns cours. De retour en classe, Isamu partit s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et à côtés de Ginko.

- Ohayo, Isamu-Chan ! la salua la fille de Sajin.  
- Ohayo, Katt-Chan. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien.  
- Ton petit frère va bien ?  
- M'ouais, il va intégrer les cours prochainement.  
- Mon petit frère Haru va les intégrer l'année prochaine.  
- Ils vont probablement bien s'entendre.  
- Ouais.  
- Yo ! s'enjoint Ginko. Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
- Mais bien sur pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit ? s'enquit Katt.  
- Ah pour savoir. Vous savez, paraitrait qu'un nouvel élève va intégrer nos cours.  
- Ah bon..., soupira Isamu.  
- J'ai bien hâte de voir comment Kenji va s'y prendre.  
- Pas nous en tout cas, disent en parfaite synchronisation la fauve et la petite blanche.

Nana arriva et ils commencèrent le cours avec : de la grammaire ! Après une demi-heure, alors qu'ils étaient tous occupés à écrire leur grammaire sous la surveillance de Nana, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Oui ? fit la professeur en levant ses yeux. Oh ! Bonjour Yuna-San. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien, lui répondit la Capitaine de la cinquième division. Je vous emmène un nouveau compagnon.  
- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ? lui demanda Nana en se levant tout en affichant son sourire le plus rassurant.  
- Kotaro mon choux ? insista la maman en fouillant entre son Haori et son uniforme. Voici ta nouvelle classe. Viens n'aie pas peur.

Kotaro, son fils de quatre ans, refusait tout bonnement de bouger et resta cramponner contre sa mère. Nana se baissa et souleva le Haori de Yuna et y vit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs rentrer vivement la tête dans les plis du Shihakusho de sa maman, tellement vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ses yeux.

- Il est timide, c'est normal il ne connaît personne, il est très jeune et petit. La plupart des élèves sont grands... enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! déclara alors une voix à la première rangé.  
- Koubai-Kun, l'avertit Nana. On lève la main.  
- Mais vous ne m'aurez même pas vu de toute façon, répliqua le garçonnet aux cheveux rouges en se levant. Moi aussi j'ai quatre ans. Il pourrait venir avec moi ! Tu en dis quoi ?  
- Kotaro, l'aida Yuna.  
- Kotaro-Kun ? tenta Koubai en essayant de le raisonner tout en lui passant sa main. Je te protégerais.

Puis, tournant lentement la tête, Koubai pu voir ses yeux. Et remarqua qu'ils étaient aussi verts que des émeraudes, comme les siens. Trop content de voir qu'enfin quelqu'un avait les mêmes yeux que lui, il lui laissa le temps de réfléchir pour voir s'il voulait bien l'accompagner. Doucement, Kotaro avança sa petite main et prit celle du garçonnet aux cheveux rouges. Sa maman lui donna une petite bise sur le front, l'étreignit affectueusement avant de repartir.

- Maman..., gémit Kotaro en la voyant s'éloigné.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'amuseras bien avec nous. Garantit, tenta de le persuader Nana. Tu trouveras tes livres et tes crayons à côté, sur la même table de Koubai-Kun.  
- Ok, dit-il timidement.

Koubai l'emmena avec joie à sa place, mais placer devant Kenji, ou plutôt à la diagonal de lui, ça allait chauffer.

- Ouais, on a un nain dans la classe ! se moqua cruellement Kenji.  
- Kenji ! est intervenu Nana en lui donnant un coup de règles sur les doigts. Ça suffit !  
- ... Aieuh ! Oui Nana-Sensei, j'ai compris.  
- Que tu ne redises plus jamais ça à nouveau, sinon ça sera une dure conséquence !  
- Wakarimashita Sensei.  
- Bien, termina-t-elle en allant proche de Kotaro et de Koubai. Si jamais il vous fait quoique se soit, dites le moi. D'accord ?  
- Oui, lui répondirent-ils tous en chœur.  
- Bien.

Dans l'après-midi, des objets se mirent à bouger ou a voler dans le vide sur le bureau du professeur, des élèves et dans la classe. Isamu avait le pouvoir de la télékinésie, donc, elle fut la suspecte de par tous ses amies et son professeur.

- Isamu ça suffit ! s'impatienta Nana.  
- Mais... ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit Isamu, toute rouge de gêne.  
- Tu es la seule dans la classe qui a ce pouvoir, cesse de me mentir.  
- Mais je dis la vérité je vous le jure !  
- Tu as un dernier avertissement et après c'est dehors.  
- Oui Sensei mais croyez-moi je vous jure !  
- Isamu-Chan, ce n'est pas bien les mensonges.

La petite Kotetsu décida de se taire et de refaire son travail, déjà assez humilier ainsi. Katt qui était à ses côtés lui tapota légèrement le dos et lui redonna courage. Puis après une demi-heure, Nanami fut projeté sur le sol. Cette fois-ci Nana perdit patience et Isamu fut forcer de sortir. Rendue dans le couloir, sensible comme elle est, la petite blanche – vu ses cheveux – s'était déjà mise à pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas moi je vous l'assure Sensei !  
- Isamu-Chan, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je sais bien que Nanami et toi rivaliser mais là ça va trop loin.  
- Mais pourquoi refusez-vous de me croire ? sanglota Isamu. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas menteuse !  
- Reste ici quelques minutes.

Mais au lieu de ça Isamu partit en courant vers son manoir, se qui veut dire en dehors. Nana, ne voulant pas la perdre de vu, avertit ses élèves qu'elle devait s'absenter et elle la suivit au Shûnpo. Isamu ne regarda pas où elle allait et fonça sur quelqu'un avant de tomber sur le dos.

- Isamu-Chan ! s'écria Asa en se baissant. Tout va bien mon petit flocon ?  
- M'oui... ça ira, souffla-t-elle en se relevant avant de venir se réfugiez dans ses bras.  
- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Nana-Sensei croit que c'est moi la responsable de quelque chose !  
- Ah bon ? fit-elle en levant ses yeux vers Nana qui s'était arrêtée. Pourquoi ?  
- Des objets se mettent à voler dans la classe, des chaises et la dernière fois, ce fut Nanami qui fut projeté à même le sol, lui répondit la professeur.  
- Nana-San je vous en prie, Isamu n'aime pas la violence pourquoi voudrait-elle faire du mal à Nanami ? Bien sur, elle ne l'aime pas, mais pas assez pour lui faire subir ça. Elle n'utilise que son pouvoir que lorsque nécessaire.  
- Donc, Asa-San, vous êtes entrain de me dire que quelqu'un d'autre utilise le pouvoir de la Télékinésie dans ma classe ?

L'Unohana hocha la tête. Puis un cri de détresse se fit entendre de sa classe. Les deux Shinigami adultes ainsi qu'Isamu partir en courant voir se qui se passait. En entrant, elles arrêtèrent de bouger et fixaient le plafond avec de grands yeux ; Katt, Ginko et Kenji, était en lévitation dans les airs et hurlaient pour qu'on les fasse redescendre.

- NANA-SENSEI ! articulèrent-ils.

Nana sentit sa colère grimper et vit qu'Isamu essayait de les faire redescendre, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. _Les forces pareilles se repoussent,_se rappela alors Asa avec ses cours de science.

- Celui qui fait ça se nomme toute de suite ou sinon, il y aura une conséquence très grave ! menaça la Capitaine de la onzième division.

À ces mots, Katt, Ginko et Kenji avaient été relâchée et retombèrent maintenant dans le vide. Utilisant le Shûnpo, Yumichika qui avait tout entendu était arrivé à temps et attrapa Ginko dans ses bras. Asa prit son petit frère Kenji et le déposa par terre. Katt, étant à moitié fauve, retomba nettement sur ses quatre pattes, comme un chat, les oreilles rabattue sur son crâne, griffes toutes dehors ainsi que ses crocs.

- Merci, Asa-San, le remercia Kenji.  
- Mais de rien poussin.  
- Arigato Yumichika-Sensei ! fit de même la petite Ginko.  
- Ça va aller ? se renseigna celui-ci.  
- Mmm-mmm, répondit la réincarnation de ''Gin''.  
- Bon, celui ou celle qui s'est amusé se montre toute suite.  
- Et ce n'est pas drôle, continua Nana. J'ai chicané une élève innocente. Montre-toi et on ne te fera aucun mal.

Personne ne répondit. Donc Yumichika soupira.

- Celui ou celle qui a fait ça et qui est trop gêné pour le dire devant toute la classe, venez me voir à la fin des cours.

Pas de réponses encore une fois. Asa retourna à ses occupations et laissa Nana et Yumichika terminer leur cours. Après l'intervention des professeurs, le malin ou la maline n'avait plus recommencé son ''Show'' et tous passèrent une après-midi normal. Et la fin des classes arriva et tous partirent joués dans la cours de récréation. Koubai s'amusait à frapper un arbre avec un bâton de bois et Kotaro le regardait faire. Puis Kenji se mit de la partie, mais au lieu de le frapper l'arbre, s'apprêta à frapper Kotaro. Kotaro, ayant retenu des réflexes de son père, para son attaque en faisant :

- Bakudô No Hachi : Seki ! (Huitième voie de liaison : Répulsion)

Mais Kenji ne se laissait guère faire, issus d'une mère, experte, non, devrais-je dire : Maitre en Kidô, Kenji l'évita, jeta un Shakkahô pour aveugler Kotaro et le frappa au visage. Kotaro tressaillit et Nana intervenu avant que ça ne s'empire. Yumichika prit Kenji par les bras et le força à rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Koubai en courant vers son nouvel ami.  
- M'oui..., gémit Kotaro en pleurant.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Je te le dis.  
- Attends, Isamu est une experte en mode guérison, je vais aller la voir, conclut-il en partant vers celle-ci qui jouait à la marelle.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? se renseigna Nana en se baissant au niveau de Kotaro.  
- Je sais pas. Il a prit un bâton et au lieu de frapper l'arbre comme Koubai-Kun, il m'a frappé.  
- Ne fais pas attention à Kenji-Kun. Il est très colérique et adore torturer les plus jeunes que lui. C'est normal. Mais garde tes distances de lui, d'accord ?  
- Oui... mais...  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- ... c'est moi qui faisais bouger les choses dans la classe, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête alors qu'Isamu approchait à grand pas avec son amie Katt.  
- Tiens, tiens. Alors ainsi je ne suis pas la seule à avoir le pouvoir de la télékinésie ? s'étonna la petite Kotetsu en se croisant les bras, décidemment fâchée de s'être faite ainsi humilier.  
- Pardon. Je voulais simplement tester mes pouvoirs...  
- Pourquoi tu as soulevé Nanami ?  
- Je voulais voir si j'étais assez fort pour soulever quelqu'un...

Isamu soupira en passant sa main sur son visage et alluma instantanément ses paumes et guérit tout de même Kotaro. Après tout, elle ne pouvait jamais laissé ses camarades de classes souffrir même s'ils lui avait fait certains torts. Les mamans arrivèrent une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucuns élèves. Les derniers à rester furent Isamu et Kenji, puisqu'Isane parlait à Yumichika.

- Votre fils, Kenji, est très agressif.  
- C'est dans sa nature, fit tout simplement la maman.  
- Il a attaqué un élève !  
- Kotaro a retourné son pouvoir pour faire accroire que s'était moi ! s'énerva Isamu. Kenji est comme ça, agressif, vous ne pourrez jamais le changer ! Il a tout simplement voulu me défendre ! Vous savez qu'il fait passer ce test à la plupart des nouveaux élèves arrivant ici ? Il nous l'a déjà fait faire ! Seule Katt-Chan a réussie à le battre.  
- Et si jamais, il n'y arrive pas, continua Kenji en appuyant sa petite sœur, c'est que c'est un faiblard !  
- Exactement ! Voyons voir qui a raison lorsque la deuxième génération arrivera, Kenji va leur faire la même chose !

Isamu réussit à boucler la parole à son professeur, et, timide, baissa soudainement la tête en signe de soumission. Kenji, quant à lui, esquissa un petit sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Isamu. Il aimait bien sa petite sœur finalement.

- Pardon Yumichika-Sensei, s'excusa la Isane ''Junior''.  
- Ça va aller. Bon, mettons quelque chose au clair, que Kenji ne recommence pas.  
- Ça ne se fera plus, termina Isane et prenant la main de sa fille et de son fils ''adoptif''.

Asa de son côté, décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle allait faire comprendre à Shuhei se qu'elle pensait d'avoir des enfants. Ça faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle attendait sa réponse, mais là s'en fut trop. Elle allait lui faire comprendre d'une manière directe et forte. Elle déposa brutalement son Haori sur le dossier d'une chaise, serra fermement les attaches de ses deux longues nattes, ainsi que son obi et fronça cruellement les sourcils. Elle empoigna alors son Zanpakuto et passa l'attache de son Zanpakuto par-dessus son flanc, de façon à ce qu'il soit en biais sur son abdomen. Puis, d'un coup sec, partit au Shûnpo vers la neuvième division. Arrivée là bas, elle cogna à la porte et entra.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, répondit alors une voix masculine. Asa ?  
- Salut, Shuhei, répondit-elle un peu froidement.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es bizarre.  
- Faut qu'on parle.  
- Ah oui ! fit-il sur un ton plein d'ironie. Les enfants... à vrai dire, je vais encore y...  
- NON ! explosa-t-elle. JE VEUX LA RÉPONSE ICI, MAINTENANT ET DE SUITE ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ATTENDRE ! QUATRE ANS A ATTENDRE TA STUPIDE RÉPONSE ! ET CHAQUE FOIS, C'EST TOUJOURS LE MÊME RÉSULTAT ! (Elle baissa le ton de sa voix mais une aura rose l'entourait, montrant sa colère) J'ai de la patience, mais elle a des limites, Shuhei... Et là, ça suffit ! J'ai attendu patiemment ta réponse, mais là tu vas trop loin !

Shuhei arriva si proche d'elle, si vite, qu'elle ne le vit qu'à la dernière minute avant qu'il me lui assène une violente gifle. Elle redressa lentement la tête, les traits crispés de douleurs.

- Normalement, ça t'aurais décroché la mâchoire, dit-il un peu frustré de voir qu'elle avait tenu le coup.  
- Je suis... une Unohana. Je suis puissante, Shuhei.

Il lui en asséna une nouvelle, cette fois, beaucoup plus forte.

- ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ASSUMES QUE TU ES FORTE ? APRÈS AVOIR TANT PLEURÉE DANS TON COINS LA MORT DE TA MÈRE COMME UN BÉBÉ ?  
- NE PARLES PAS CONTRE MA MÈRE, JE TE L'INTERDIS ! vociféra-t-elle.  
- JE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU PRÉFÈRES CE RYOKU À MOI ! gueula-t-il.  
- JE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU ADORES FRAPPER LES JEUNES FEMMES ! rugit Asa à son tour, tout en se tenant la joue.

Il l'attrapa et essaya de l'embrasser de force et de la déshabiller pour la violé, mais ayant des réflexes hors du commun, elle se débattit furieusement avant de faire exploser le mur derrière elle. _Pas de viol une deuxième fois !_décida-t-elle.

- Si c'est par la force que tu veux que l'on règle le problème, tu l'auras ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle attira alors Shuhei dans un endroit isolé et dégaina tranquillement Ryuburu No Ryuhakai en faisant ainsi luire la lame sous le soleil du crépuscule.

- Ça sera intéressant, sourit Shuhei en retirant sa cape de Capitaine. On ne t'as pas vraiment vu combattre, mais je sens que je vais m'éclater...

Sur ce, il dégaina à son tour Kazeshini dans un bruit métallique avant de la brandir devant lui, de façon très arrogante.

- Tu tombes mal ! cracha Asa. Je HAIS le monde qui tue pour le plaisir !  
- Bah moi j'adore ça...

Tenant fermement le manche de leurs Zanpakuto, les deux ''anciens amants'' se regardèrent, des éclairs dans les yeux, avant de s'élancer dans un combat. Le temps semblait s'arrêté pour eux, tellement que leurs silhouettes n'était que noir sur un fond orangée jaunâtre. Dès que leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, un bruit de tonnerre se faisait ressentir ainsi qu'une infime partie de reiatsu rose se faisait voir. Pour Shuhei, son reiatsu se voyait graduellement. Pour le moment ce n'était que le début d'un combat épéiste, mais Asa essayait de lui faire comprendre quelques choses.

- Comment fais-tu pour dépenser infime partie de ton reiatsu ? souffla Shuhei.  
- Mon secret. Mais réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas d'enfant avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour toi ? Tu as peur d'être père ? C'est QUOI TA RAISON ? DIS-LE MOI !  
- Souviens t'en Asa, je refuse d'avoir des enfants avec une femme qui couche avec SON demi-frère !

_Il a pas faux après tout,_pensa Asa, lui accordant un point à son dire. Elle asséna un violent coup de lame sur celle de Shuhei, soit disant, toujours dans les airs, mais celui-ci la bloquant en continuant :

- On ne PEUT PAS changer les parents de nos enfants Asa ! Jamais ! Même s'ils sont issus d'un viol ! Issus d'un imbécile ! Ou encore du pire traitre de Soul Society. On ne pourra jamais changer ça, tu entends ?

C'est comme si Shuhei lui aurait cassé sa bulle. Un seul millième de secondes d'inattention et il lui asséna une coupure niveau abdomen. Elle poussa un petit gémissement avant de tomber sur ses jambes au sol. Elle appliqua ses mains sur son ventre et un reiatsu vert y émanait. _Je suis une Unohana... j'ai de puissants pouvoirs de guérison... moi aussi_, se souvint-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas faux, en moins de quelques secondes, sa blessures avaient disparut. Alors qu'il allait lui donné un nouveau coup, elle leva simplement Ryuburu et une voix lui dit dans son esprit : «_ Je t'offre la vitesse et la meilleure défense..._» D'un coup, elle stoppa l'épée de Shuhei avant de la repousser. Elle se releva, mit Ryuburu No Ryuhakai dans son fourreau de métal avant de se retourner et d'éclater en sanglots amers.

Oui. Elle avait été cruellement blessée par les paroles de Shuhei. Se demandant si Shuhei était de pierre ou de chair, elle se demandait s'il était sensible à ses sentiments, encore aujourd'hui. _Dire que je l'aimais tellement à mes quatorze ans et mes quinze ans. Il semblait si gentil... et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fou royalement de ma gueule..._, songea-t-elle. Elle marchait tranquillement et sentant un coup de vent passer à toute allure proche d'elle, elle leva son visage inondé de larmes scintillantes et vit le visage de Shuhei, la regardant d'un regard navré.

- Pardonnes-moi Aa-Chan, s'excusa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai été un pauvre con ces dernières années.  
- Au moins tu sais que tu as été très con, admit-elle en reniflant, échappant ainsi un petit rire étouffé de sanglots. Même stupide. Complètement taré...  
- Pardonnes-moi de d'avoir giflé. Vraiment, je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus.  
- Moi, j'essayerai de ne plus couché avec mon demi-frère Ryoku...

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, le crépuscule avait baissé laissant une fine ligne estompé de rouge à l'horizon. On ne voyait que leurs ombres et la forme de leur silhouette, rien de plus... pas même leur visage.

* * *

Voilou le chapitre 14 !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

_Spécifications d'Asa-San (au besoin mais c'est presque toujours inutile) :_

- Alors maintenant, Isamu et Kotaro ont tous les deux le pouvoir de la  
Télékinésie – ou lévitation – mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas les seuls pouvoirs je vous le garantis ! =D  
- Kotaro est le fils de Yuna et Jushiro.  
- Je l'ai dessiner, mais je l'ai pas encore colorié ni mise en couleur : imaginer un Jushiro au cheveux courts (on le voit dans un épisode de bleach, le 56 je pense) et les cheveux noirs version ''miniature''.  
- Kenji doit toujours faire subir un test de ''force'' aux nouveaux élèves. Vous verrez à la deuxième génération...  
- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de combat comprenant Asa, mais elle va évidement, vous montrer son Shikai vers le chapitre 20 et son bankai est à voir.  
- Et qui est donc cette voix qui lui a donné la meilleur vitesse et le meilleur garde ? Allons-nous le savoir ?


	16. Chapter 15 : Flowers

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 15 : Flower Of Oath, Flower Frosted

Fleur De Serment, Fleur Givré

* * *

**T**oujours entrain de s'étreindre, Shuhei passa sa main dans la nuque d'Asa et semblait toucher quelque chose, comme une chaîne froide métallique. Voyant qu'elle se raidit quand il y toucha, il arrêta.

- Alors on fait comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- ... euhm..., hésita-t-elle en réfléchissant. Il va falloir que tu me le jure devant des témoins et ma Sensei ; ta confiance.  
- Qui ?  
- Tu verras. On va à ta division.

Arrivée là-bas, elle prit six coussins et alluma des bougies avant d'éteindre les lumières. Par la suite, elle mit sa main dans le collet de son Shihakusho avant d'en ressortir avec un papillon de l'enfer poser dans sa main et l'envoya chercher ses quatre témoins. Dès qu'ils furent tous arrivés, au Shûnpo, Shuhei s'écria :

- Isane-Sensei ? Naomi ? Sakura ? Hasumi et Izuru ?  
- Ouais ! avoua Sakura avec un grand sourire. Nous serons vos témoins, et si jamais tu ne le respectes pas, ton serment, on te ramènera à la raison.  
- Et si jamais, tu touches encore à ma Neechan de façon violente, le menaça Naomi, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !  
- Et à moi aussi ! renchérit Hasumi.  
- Peut-on commencer là ? bâilla Izuru.  
- Bien sûr commençons, les invita Asa. Prenez place sur un coussin. (Elle tourna son regard vers Shuhei) Et pour être sûre que tu vas respecter notre serment...  
- Wait a menute-là ! fit Shuhei, légèrement contrarié. Quel serment ?  
- Le serment de ne jamais me battre ni de me tromper.

Il ne fit que soupirer et dès que tout le monde se fut assit, Asa mit sa main dans son décolleter et en ressortit un collier à breloques rattaché à une chaîne en or. Cet objet contenait exactement vingt-neuf breloques. La plupart étaient des perles de pierres semi-précieuses, ou en pierres fines, en forme de billes translucide. Mais certaines étaient sous formes de cœur, d'une goutte de pluie etc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? osa demander Hasumi en ne pouvant retirer son regard de ce collier.  
- Ça ? fit mine de s'étonnée Asa en le levant. C'est un collier à breloque. Il a appartenu à mes ancêtres et il a été porté par chacune d'entre elle à chaque génération. Et maintenant, c'est à moi qu'il appartient.  
- Trop beau ! piailla son amie aux cheveux roses bouclés (Hasumi).  
- Une perle ou motif pour chaque génération donc, devina Sakura à son tour, qui elle aussi avait les cheveux rose.  
- Oui c'est ça. Ça permet aussi d'invoquer mes ancêtres.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, tu as bien compris. D'ailleurs mon ancienne Sensei, Isane, en a un.  
- Pour vrai ? dit Naomi en ayant rien perdu de leur conversation tout en tournant son regard vers Isane.

La Capitaine de la quatrième division fouilla à son tour dans son décolleter avant d'en ressortir un collier presque pareille à celui d'Asa. Sauf que le sien, par contre, était fait d'une chaîne argenté et contenait trente perles et motifs.

- Mais pourquoi Asa en a-t-elle vingt-neuf alors qu'Isane-San en a trente ? fit sa ''Oneechan''.  
- Car je n'ai pas encore celui de ma mère décédée, avoua-t-elle en tripotant après une breloque sphérique de couleur rose translucides. Et pour cela, je dois engendrer un enfant. Ce que je n'ai pas encore, je suis donc, comme toujours, considérée comme la cadette de ma lignée. Bon ! Commençons !

Elle détacha son collier de son cou et prit la première breloque sous forme de losange doré allongé – comme le losange que l'on voit sur les capes des Capitaine – tout en récitant les paroles pour invoquer ses ancêtres. Jamais, ses amis ne l'avaient entendu prononcer ça. Ce qui les étonna. Shuhei n'avait rien dit pour le moment.

- En ce temps, en ce lieu, en mon nom et à cette heure, moi Unohana Asa, je requiers la présence des Unohana ci-présentes nommées : (elle prit la breloque dorée entre son index et son pouce) Ichiko Unohana, la première et la plus respectée. (Elle prit ensuite la breloque sous formes de gentiane en saphir) Maika Unohana, la quatrième, la guérisseuse innée. (Asa toucha la onzième breloque ; un sabre en argent) Aruna Unohana, la onzième, la guerrière légendaire ainsi que l'une des plus agressives et finalement (Elle effleura la goutte d'eau fabriquée de Topaze bleu azur) Amaya Unohana, la dix-neuvième, la douceur même incarnée. De corps et d'esprit, je souhaiterais qu'elles se rassemblent ici même. Pour elles, pour moi, pour sauver une des leurs, pour sauver toute une Soul Society...

À peine avait-elle nommé les noms, ses quatre ancêtres se matérialisèrent une à une. Naomi, Hasumi et Sakura était bouche-bée, face à ce spectacle si rare à voir. Les légendes avaient dit vrais : chaque Unohana était pareille. Elles portaient tous le Haori de la quatrième division et avaient tous un Tachi long, tout comme celui d'Asa et des tresses. Seuls leurs yeux changeaient de couleurs, mais restaient toujours dans les mêmes tons de bleu et seuls leurs visages changeaient un peu de formes et du plus, elles avaient tous 400 ans (40 ans), comme Retsu.

- Wow ! Quel spectacle ! s'enjoua Shuhei. Aa-Chan, petite cachotière, tu aurais du m'avertir que tu connaissais d'aussi belles femmes !  
- La ferme petit con ! l'assomma Aruna (11). Tu as giflé notre cadette ! Je ne te le permettra pas deux fois !

Les trois filles se mirent à rires, et Aruna leur sourit. _Elle a le même sourire qu'Unohana Retsu,_ remarqua Hasumi. _C'est peut-être Retsu qui l'a héritée finalement..._ Naomi les regarda une à une. _Pas étonnant qu'Asa l'ait invoqué pour écouter le Serment de Shuhei,_ se dit la El Salem, _elle va lui faire la morale..._Shuhei se tut après cette intervention.

- Aa-Chan ! s'enjoua Amaya (19). Tu vas bien ma belle ?  
- Euh, je ne sais pas...

Amaya portait deux tresses, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azuré, et le manche de son Tachi long – Zanpakuto – était blanc, et l'étui de son fourreau, bleu. De sa personne émanait la plus puissante douceur de toute Soul Society, elle dépassait même celle de Retsu. Elle prit son air maternel, un peu triste dans son regard et caressa la joue de sa cadette.

- Il t'a giflé, lui murmura-t-elle.  
- Oui...  
- Pourquoi rester avec lui, s'il te bat, Aa-Chan ?  
- Parce que... Je n'ai pas le choix Amaya-Sama. D'un côté, mon cœur le veut toujours, mais d'un autre côté, il ne veut pas, parce qu'il a peur. Peur de se faire battre... Tu sais comment il est fort.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher doucement de la tête. Les autres Unohana avaient divertit les autres pendant ce temps. Maika (04) parlait aux jeunes demoiselles. Elle portait une tresse sur l'épaule droite et ses yeux étaient turquoise. Tandis qu'Ichiko (01) et Aruna (11) parlaient aux hommes. Ichiko portait une tresse dans son dos et elles avaient des yeux bleus foncés. Et Aruna, une tresse en avant, yeux saphir. On aurait dit Retsu, mais en plus agressive.

- Vous arrivez à me voir de... là-haut ? osa enfin demander la cadette.  
- Oui. On a tout vu, avoua Amaya.  
- De... enfin, l'évènement avec notre père... Sosuke Aizen jusqu'à ma chicane avec ma mère ?  
- Oui.  
- Je... Je ne... Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça ni... ni que ça se réalise pour de vraie ! Je suis vraiment désolée Amaya-Sama... désolée... Je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser pas une seule fois auprès d'elle, pas une seule fois ! se retient de pleuré Asa, mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Amaya la prit dans ses bras et Asa constata qu'elle avait le même corps que sa mère. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle étreignait sa mère, Retsu. Son ancêtre la calma et l'invita à s'asseoir. Une fois réunit tous en cercle, elles commencèrent.

- Écoutes-moi bien Shuhei, fit Aruna (11), Asa t'aime. Mais toi l'aimes-tu ?  
- Oui je l'aime. J'ai seulement eut un... énervement plus tôt.  
- On ne gifle jamais les femmes Shuhei. C'est contre... les normes vois-tu ? Un peu comme ça. Prends sa main maintenant.

Shuhei prit doucement la main d'Asa et ils tournèrent les yeux vers Ichiko, celle qui a engendrée la lignée des Unohana. Ichiko prit une bougie et fit couler de la chaude cire dans le cœur d'une rose fanée rouge foncé qu'elle avait sortit de sa manche de Shihakusho. Les pétales se sont ''dé-fanés'' en reprenant graduellement une teinte rouge vif, et elle semblait de ré-ouvrir. Hasumi était fascinée, de même pour ses deux autres amies.

- Toi Hisagi Shuhei, jures-tu solennellement de ne jamais battre Asa ? dit Ichiko (01).  
- Oui je le jure sur la tête de mon Zanpakuto.  
- Toi, Unohana Asa, justes-tu solennellement de ne jamais couché avec ton demi-frère sauf que lorsque la situation devient critique ?  
- Critique ? dit-elle avec un point d'interrogation.  
- Si jamais, Shuhei te bat ou te trompe, l'éclaira Maika (04). Ça peut-être les deux aussi.  
- Oui je le jure.  
- Aruna, Amaya, Maika, approchée.

Ses trois cadettes – point de vu génétique – s'approchèrent et prirent elles aussi la rose, maintenant magnifiquement rouge carmin. Et, elles soufflèrent lentement dessus. La plante se désintégra dans une pluie d'étincelles dorées et les paillettes partirent en petits groupes vers les mains liés d'Asa et de Shuhei. Elles les enlacèrent comme pour créée une ficelle. Durant un cours instant, les mains de la cadette des Unohana et du Capitaine de la neuvième division furent incapables de se séparer, comme si elles étaient scellées ensemble. Puis, la ficelle doré et scintillante s'évapora graduellement, laissant enfin leurs mains libres. Puis les paillettes tournoyèrent autour d'Hasumi, de Sakura et de Naomi pour ensuite terminer leur ronde autour d'Izuru avant disparaître.

- Voila, fit Ichiko. Votre serment est fait. Dorénavant, si vous ne le respecter pas, il se détruira. Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, mes enfants vont bientôt se réveiller.  
- Vous avez des enfants ? Pas une seule ? s'étonna Asa.  
- Oui j'en ai plusieurs.  
- Mais pourquoi les livres disent-ils que les Unohana ont toujours été enfants uniques, sauf la mienne, ma génération à moi ?  
- N'écoutent pas se que disent les livres, Aa-Chan, la rassura l'aînée de leur lignée. Allons-y Amaya-Chan. Aruna-Chan. Maika-Chan.  
- Hai, avaient-elles disent en une seule voix.  
- Moi mon mentor, Nanae Kotetsu, m'attends, ajouta Amaya (19).  
- Pi moi j'étais en plein combat-là ! s'énerva à son tour Aruna (11).  
- Moi je faisais rien de neuf, termina Maika (04) en donnant une bise sur le front d'Asa.  
- Au revoir Asa, la saluèrent-elles en s'inclinant.  
- Au revoir, les saluèrent à son tour Asa en faisant une magnifique révérence.

Et elles retournèrent à leurs époques d'origines. Naomi ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir et Izuru la suivit ainsi que les deux autres Shinigami aux cheveux roses. Ils retournèrent à leurs divisions et chaque amies d'Asa avait avertit Shuhei qu'elles l'avaient à l'œil. Le soir, Asa avertit Isane qu'elle allait dormir chez Shuhei et dans la chambre, tout en se mettant en habit de nuit, Shuhei lui demanda ceci :

- Veux-tu que l'on commence ?  
- Hein ? De quoi ?  
- Pour les enfants voyons.  
- Euh... disons que je ne peux pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas... enfaite... je peux pas...  
- Oui ?  
- Enfin... comment te le dire ? Je ne suis pas... dans la période où je peux être fertile voilà.  
- Oh ! fit-il en ayant comprit. Ce n'est rien on se reprendra... un peu plus tard.  
- Profitons-en pour profiter de notre liberté. Avant d'être parents.  
- Ouais !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se réconcilièrent et décidèrent de partirent à neuf. Le lendemain, Naomi avait invités toutes ses amies à venir chez elle, au manoir des Kuchiki. Elle s'assit après avoir servit ses invités et commencèrent leurs conversations.

- Je suis trop contente pour toi Asa ! s'écria Hasumi. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne t'as pas vu autant rire.  
- Oui c'est vrai ! l'appuya Nana. Tu nous réchauffes le cœur.  
- Oh arrêter s'il vous plait, vous me faites rougir, les pria l'Unohana.  
- Tu es kawaii ainsi, affirma Hasumi.  
- Et vous, quoi de nouveau ?  
- Bah moi rien, dit Yuna, sauf que ta petite sœur, Asa, m'haïs toujours la face.  
- Elle est comme ça, haussa tout simplement la Shinigami aux yeux bleus.  
- Tu as l'air de t'en ficher !  
- Bah évidemment ! Je prends part à Yoko moi ! C'est ma p'tite sœur !  
- Oh ça suffit ! est intervenu Naomi en les séparant. Ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants !  
- Les enfants ? répétèrent ses amies en la dévisageant.  
- Naomi ? s'étonna Sakura. Ne nous dis pas...  
- Je suis enceinte ! déclara-t-elle.  
- Ma Oneechan est enceinte ! s'exclama Asa en allant l'étreindre. Je suis si fière de toi !  
- Merci !

Et Naomi se fit bombarder de : « Bravo ! » au moins une centaine de fois. À la fin de la journée, lorsque tous le monde fut parti, Asa resta proche d'elle.

- Byakuya le sait au moins ? se renseigna sa ''Neechan''.  
- Oui. Il le sait depuis ce matin.  
- Super...  
- Asa, tu m'as l'air triste, ça va ? s'inquiéta Naomi en lui caressant le dos.  
- Oui.  
- Shuhei refuse toujours d'en avoir ?  
- Non. On est prêt, maintenant.  
- Ah ! c'est donc... tu as toujours des remords depuis la mort de ta mère, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Ça va aller. Il est temps de tourner la page.  
- Espérons que ça se fasse vite.

Deux mois plus tard, le premier décembre, tomba la première neige de l'hiver. Isamu s'était réveillée avec son petit frère Haru et avait regardé par la fenêtre.

- Haru ! Il neige !  
- Vrai ?  
- Oui ! Allons réveiller Maman et Papa !

Deux pairs de pieds se firent entendre dans le couloir et, toujours blottit contre son mari, Isane sentit leur lit bougé.

- Maman ! Maman ! il neige ! piailla Isamu.  
- On veut jouer dehors ! ajouta Haru.  
- On va manger avant le petit déjeuner, dit Izuru à moitié endormit.  
- Mais on veut y aller ! riposta leur enfants.  
- Écouter votre père, continua Isane en ouvrant doucement les yeux.  
- On manger rapidos-presto alors, décida l'aînée. Viens Haru-Kun !

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Isane chaussa ses enfants de leurs habits de neiges et tout le Clan Kotetsu partit profiter de la neige, toute nouvellement tomber. Chez les Kuchiki, Naomi sortit dehors et fit matérialiser Hokori.

- _Alors tu veux qu'on fasse une balade ?_ fit la voix d'Hokori dans sa tête.  
- Oui, l'approuva son maître.  
- _Pas de femme enceinte sur mon dos !_ répliqua son Zanpakuto en rabaissant ses oreilles sur son crâne avant de se cabrer.  
- Hokori ! Je décide que oui ! Il n'y a aucun risque je te le dis, si tu fais attention.  
- _T'as gagné..._, piaffa sa jument. _Je serais prudente._  
- J'espère !

Naomi se donna une petite poussée et monta sur son dos, sans scelle cependant. « _Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux sans scelle ? _» s'inquiéta son Zanpakuto. _Non,_ lui répondit-elle. _Tu seras prudente, c'est juste une balade. Sans trot ni galop._ Elles se promenèrent sur la large chaussée de la première division lorsque Naomi, sans trop réfléchir, émit quelques claquement de langues et Hokori leva la tête et vit un pommier Ariane, au beau milieu de la chaussé. _Drôle de place pour un pommier,_se dit Naomi.

Soudain, d'un coup de tête, Hokori tira sur les rênes et s'élança au galop. Naomi accrocha fermement son cou tout en essayant de calmer sa jument, mais rien à faire. Elles galopaient au beau milieu de la chaussée. La Shinigami tapota l'encolure d'Hokori sur le côté pour quitter la route glacée. Un des sabots de son Zanpakuto glissa alors qu'elles tentèrent de freiner et de pivoter en même temps. En deux secondes, Hokori avait reprit pied et s'était élancée vers le pommier Ariane. Mais Naomi était déjà étendue sur le sol. Quelqu'un s'arrêta et courut vers elle.

- NAOMI ! a-t-il hurlé.

Il la souleva comme si elle pesait une plume. Elle sentait que sa tête frottait contre quelque chose. Sa vision, d'abord flou, s'éclaira graduellement. Elle bougea un peu la tête et vit du sang. Et là, elle reconnut la silhouette de son Shien-Sensei. Elle était incapable de parler, puis, il l'enroula dans une chaude couverture avant d'aller la porter à la quatrième division. Elle vit une autre silhouette et manqua quelques bouts de phrases.

- ... Quoi ? s'étonna Shien. Enceinte ?  
- Oui...  
- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le soit plus !

Naomi sentit son cœur se serré d'avantage dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Naomi...

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais ils étaient déjà dans la quatrième division. Là-bas, une civière l'attendait. Isane, accompagné d'Asa l'allongèrent dessus et l'emmenèrent dans une salle en compagnie de Byakuya et Shien. Elle avait la tête qui tournait.

- Je vais..., arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler. Je vais perdre notre bébé ! paniqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- On verra, répondit simplement Isane en ouvrant le haut de son kimono puis en badigeonnant le bas du ventre de Naomi avec une gelée transparent et un peu visqueuse, Naomi a frissonné.  
- Isane-San, dit froidement Byakuya, n'essayer pas...  
- Vous Byakuya, l'interrompit Asa, ne dites rien à ma Sensei !

Naomi les regarda s'obstiner, mais Shien la soutenait. Isane alluma ensuite un petit écran et mit un genre de moniteur sur son ventre avant d'en étendre la gelé. Ses yeux pairs se plissaient tranquillement puis elle sourit.

- Il est vivant ! Il est bouge Naomi ! s'écria le médecin.

Les larmes de la femme de Byakuya se séchèrent et Asa qui s'obstinait avec le père de son demi-frère s'arrêta.

- C'est un vrai miracle, souffla Shien.  
- Normalement tu l'aurais perdu, fit Isane en essayant d'être rassurante. Mais le tient, ton bébé, est bien accroché. C'est probablement parce qu'il est issu de deux puissants Capitaines.  
- Surement, se venta Byakuya.  
- Le voyez-vous à l'écran ?  
- Non, soupira Naomi.  
- Regarde.

Isane pointa une tâche plus sombre au milieu de l'écran et là, elle vit une petite forme recroquevillé sur elle-même. Naomi sourit et pleura, cette-fois de joie. Byakuya sourit (Wow chose rare) et dit un : « Bonjour » à la tache sur l'écran. Asa afficha un regard ''plus que surpris'' et roula les yeux, faisant ainsi rire sa ''Oneechan''.

- Voulez entendre battre son cœur ? proposa Isane.

Naomi hocha la tête, Byakuya de même. Isane mit un stéthoscope et à peine mise, un battement fulgurant se fit entendre. Après l'examen, Isane s'occupa de guérir la blessure de Naomi et Asa sortit doucement, en douceur. Le soir, dans sa chambre avec Shuhei, elle partit se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, lui murmura-t-il, Izuru m'a parlé de ce qu'est le rôle d'un père.  
- Alors maintenant tu es prêt ?  
- Je te le promets, tu auras des enfants.  
- Quel changement d'humeur, fit-elle. Avant-hier tu n'en voulais pas et là tu en veux. Est-ce les menaces de ma tata Aruna Unohana par hasard ?  
- Oui et non. Disons que, Rangiku est maman, Shunsui est papa, Izuru l'est aussi. Puis... c'est ça.  
- Et Iba-San lui ?  
- Il sort avec ta sœur et ne fais que parler d'elle.  
- Tu sais quoi ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Yoko veut avoir un bébé avec lui. Dans quatre ans mais elle en veut un.  
- Ouf. J'ai cru à seize ans.  
- Oh non ! pas à seize ans.

* * *

Voici mon Chapitre 15 !  
Enfin, Shuhei arrête de déconner et prends son titre de père sérieux !  
_Spécification d'Asa-San : _

- La fleur représente un serment.  
- Lorsque je parlerais des ancêtres d'Aa-Chan, je mettrais des chiffres (01, 02 etc.) pour montrer leurs places d'ancienneté. La première est la plus vieille et ça va en décroissant jusqu'à 29, puisqu'elle a vingt-neuf ancêtre – trente si on compte Retsu qui est morte.  
- Amaya Unohana, la dix-neuvième ancêtre va apparaître plus souvent que les autres Unohana ''ancêtres''.  
- Question ? Moi j'en ai une : Est-ce que ma fic est facile à comprendre ou c'est tout croche, tout pêle-mêle et on n'y comprends rien du tout ?


	17. Chapter 16 : Don't Ask Me Why

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 16 : Don't Ask Me Why

Ne Me Dit Pas Pourquoi

* * *

**L**e lendemain, Asa était partit dans sa chambre au Manoir des Kotetsu lorsque la chaleur de sa chambre partit. Elle se retourna et vit Sayo, qui semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

- Bonjour Sayo, fit tout simplement sa sœur.  
- _Salut Asa, _lui répondit-elle un peu froidement. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
- Je regarde des choses..., ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.  
- _Ah bon. Retournes-toi, je veux te présenter quelqu'un._  
- Ton amoureux ''immortel'' peut-être ?  
- _Non. _

À contrecœur, elle se retourna et vit une petite fille, d'environs sept ou huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient roses, tressés en deux longues nattes. Sa peau était blanche comme celle de Sayo et elle avait des yeux mauves. Elle portait elle aussi une robe, mais avec des reflets roses pâles. Asa resta bouche-bée.

- Depuis quand suis-je marraine ? a-t-elle faite.  
- _Depuis que tu as quinze ans. _  
- Quinze ans ? répéta Asa en arquant un sourcil de mécontentement.  
- _Oui._  
- Tu as du te faire violer.  
- _Bof... Je te présente Rimu. C'est ma fille. _  
- Ta fille ? Quelle âge a-t-elle ?  
- _Huit ans._  
- Huit ans ?  
- _Oui. Regardes-là bien, car c'est probablement la dernière fois que tu la vois. _  
- Pourquoi ?  
- _J'ai mes raisons, _répondit Sayo dont sa fille se dématérialisa dans une pluie d'étincelle mauve.  
- Bon super ! Tu me caches des trucs, je trouve ça super...  
- _T'es jalouse parce que moi j'arrive à avoir des enfants naturellement et que toi tu ne peux pas !_rugit Sayo.

Cette phrase-là toucha Asa au point de la mettre en colère. Ses yeux bleus océans devinrent noirs comme un gouffre sans fond, et ses griffes poussèrent. Elle se retourna lentement vers sa sœur et hurla :

- TOI ! Tu n'as même été capable de rester correctement accroché dans le ventre de Retsu-Okaasan' que tu as trouvé refuge dans mon âme parce que tu étais faible ! Durant toute ces années, moi qui ait prit plaisir à t'héberger, c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?  
- _Asa,_ grogna l'immortelle.  
- VA-T-EN !

Asa redevint normal, ses yeux redevinrent bleus et ses griffes disparurent. D'un coup, elle prit sa pochette de dessins – environs 200 feuilles – et le premier objet à lui avoir tombé sous la main et le lança sur Sayo. Les objets lui traversèrent le corps sans lui faire le moindre mal. Sa sœur immortelle se dématérialisa dans une pluie d'étincelles bleutées à son tour. Les papiers à dessins tombèrent comme une pluie de feuilles, tranquillement et virevoltant. Le temps semblait au ralentit pour Asa. Les papiers continuèrent de tomber. Elle se dirigea vers l'amas de feuilles et les ramassa. Puis elle tomba sur un dessin. C'était Retsu qui le lui avait dessiné. Elle en bébé et sa maman la tenant dans ses bras.

- Maman..., murmura-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.  
- Asa ? résonna alors la voix d'Isane de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui. Tu peux rentrer.

Isane rentra et vit l'amas de feuille sur le plancher.

- Oh là ! s'écria-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
- Je...  
- Moi je t'ai entendu crier. À qui parlais-tu ?  
- Sayo.  
- Que t'a-t-elle faite ?  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était capable d'avoir des enfants alors que moi j'étais incapable !  
- Je comprends ! C'est très cruelle ça, l'appuya-t-elle en l'aidant à ramasser l'amas de feuille.  
- Mais je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de vivre dans le ventre de Retsu-Okaasan' et que, elle, avait trouvé refuge dans mon âme et que c'est ainsi qu'elle me remerciait.  
- Et ça a porter ses fruits ?  
- Ouais. Elle est partie à ce moment-là.  
- C'est pour ça que tu as hurlée « VA-T-EN » ?  
- Oui. C'est pour ça.

Isane termina de classé les feuilles et vit le dessin que son ancienne disciple avait dans les mains.

- Je peux voir ?  
- Bien sûre, lui confirma Asa en lui donnant.  
- Ce fameux dessin, sourit tendrement sa marraine.  
- Oui...  
- Viens avec moi, termina Isane en se levant. J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part.  
- Quelque part ?  
- Oui.

Asa prit sa main et se releva avant de suivre Isane dehors. La neige était encore tombée. Puis arrivé à l'endroit, Asa eut un petit instant d'arrêt lorsque son cœur sursauta. Elles se retrouvaient devant : le cimetière.

- Sensei...  
- Vas-y, lui dit Isane. Je t'attendrais au manoir des Kotetsu.  
- Ok, mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu peux lui demander pardon.  
- Comment ?  
- Tu trouveras la solution. Ne me dit pas pourquoi.

Sur ce, Isane la laissa-là. Asa avait des papillons dans le ventre. Jamais, elle n'avait remit les pieds au cimetière des âmes depuis la tragique mort de sa mère. Elle détestait cet endroit. C'est comme si elle se sentait coupable de la mort de Retsu et de la dépression de tout le monde à nouveau. Même Yuna et Sakura, lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Il y avait une section réservé aux pierres tombales des Unohana et une autre, pour les Kotetsu. Elle inspira profondément avant de marcher dans l'allée principale. Rendue devant la pierre tombale de sa mère, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'était dans les parages.

Elle regarda les écritures gravées dans la pierre, s'agenouilla dans la neige, les larmes aux les yeux et hurla soudainement :

- MAAAAMMMAAANN !

Il y avait du chagrin et de la colère dans son ton. Le vent d'hiver emportait le son de sa voix en émettant un long sifflement. Puis, elle se mit à gratter la neige à l'aide ses fines mains et en sanglotant, jusqu'à y creuser un trou à la terre.

- MAAAMMMAAANNN ! continua-t-elle. MAMAN ! MAAAMMAAANN !

Dix fois, vingt fois, cents fois peut-être avait-elle hurlé ça. Jusqu'à se que les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge. Jusqu'à se qu'elle en bave presque – oui Asa n'avait jamais vomit de sa vie – mais son cœur levait. Ceux qui l'auraient entendu auraient été pétrifiés. Elle cessa de hurler et se contenta de pleurer à chaude larmes avant de commencer.

- Maman... je... si tu es vraiment là-haut maintenant, j'espère que tu m'entends... tu sais... (Reniflement) quand on s'est chicanée, via cinq ans, j'ai... je ne te détestais pas. J'étais simplement en colère... mais tu es morte au moment où je voulais vraiment m'excuser... (Sa voix s'étouffa de sanglots) Je... je t'aimais beaucoup maman ! Mais tu es morte en pensant que je te détestais, mais c'est faux, crois-moi ! Archi-faux ! ... J'ai peur, j'ai froids, je tremble... tu me manque horriblement ! Si tu savais... si tu savais... comment je me sens si coupable de ta mort maman... je m'ennuie de ta chaleur, de ta douce étreinte, de ta voix... je crois même l'avoir presqu'oublier... je... je voulais vraiment m'excuser maman... Pardon, pardon. Je te demande pardon. Vraiment pardon... si, la manière de faire, pour m'excuser auprès de toi, maman, je deviendrais le deuxième Capitaine de la quatrième division, juste après Isane. Yamamoto a fait passer Shien-Sensei comme étant son successeur, donc : « Adieu de poste de Capitane-Commandant pour moi ». Je t'aime... maman... je t'aime...

Elle resta de longues minutes agenouillée devant la pierre tombale, à pleuré maintenant. La tête basse, ses tresses cachèrent son visage de côté. Puis un papillon de l'enfer vint se poser sur son épaule. _Bon,_ pensa-t-elle,_ Papy Yamamoto a encore perdu son dentier ?_

- _Unohana Asa, vous êtes convoqués à la salle d'audience de la première division sur le champ. _

Asa soupira, sécha ses larmes du revers de ses manches et fila au manoir des Kotetsu. Mais qu'est-ce que Yamamoto avait à lui reprocher encore une fois ? Au manoir des Kotetsu, elle y retrouva Isane avec Isamu qui portait fièrement son badge de Vice-Capitaine de la quatrième division sur son biceps gauche.

- Aa-Sama ! s'enjoua Isamu. Regarde !  
- Oh ! mais c'est le badge de la quatrième division, fit mine de s'émerveiller Asa.  
- Maman dit que lorsque je serais plus grande, je pourrais porter le sien qu'elle avait porté lorsqu'elle était Vice-Capitaine de cette division.  
- J'ai hâte de te voir avec dans ce cas. (Elle tourna ensuite son attention sur Isane) Isane-San ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis convoquée à la première division. Qu'ai-je faite de mal ?  
- Rien pourquoi ? se retourna la maman aux cheveux argentés.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ferais mieux d'y aller...  
- Parfait. Oh Aa-Chan !  
- Quoi ?  
- N'oublie pas ton Haori, termina Isane en lui donnant.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en l'attrapant. Merci.

Puis au Shûnpo, fila à la première division et y retrouva Yoko qui attendait patiemment, assise entre les grosses pattes velus de Yamaneko, son chat des enfers.

- Tiens ? s'étonna sa grande sœur. Toi aussi tu as été convoquée ?  
- En effet. Je sais pourquoi.  
- Dis !  
- Je vais devenir finalement le Capitaine de la quatorzième division.  
- Attends une minutes, pourquoi ''LE'' capitaine ?  
- Car Yamamoto voulait absolument te placer deuxième Capitaine à la quatrième division.  
- Pourquoi ? grogna soudainement Asa en faisant une moue furieuse.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais puisque tu ressembles à Okaasan', j'aimerais bien t'avoir comme médecin... Oh non ! je ne dis pas qu'Isane n'est pas un bon médecin, au contraire. Mais toi tu ressembles à Okaasan'.  
- Ah bon.

Shien arriva soudainement de nulle part et les invita à rentrer dans une pièce adjacente de la salle. Rendu à l'intérieur, Yamamoto changea le Haori d'Asa pour celui de la quatrième division, donc l'intérieur était de couleur rose cendré. L'honneur qu'elle allait faire à sa mère allait se réaliser. _Pour toi, maman...,_souffla-t-elle intérieurement. Yoko mit le Haori de la quatorzième division.

- Ohayo ! Yoko-Taisho ! s'amusa sa grande sœur.  
- Ohayo ! Maman Junior ! ajouta Yoko.  
- Unohana Asa-Retsu Junior-Taisho à ton service de santé !  
- Ça suffit ! est intervenu Yamamoto. Attendez ici maintenant.  
- Papy ! lâchèrent les femmes Capitaines.  
- Je vous donnerais le signal. Passer par dehors, rester devant les portes fermées lorsque tous les Capitaines seront rentrés.  
- Bien reçut chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard – après avoir fait apparaître un cube rubik qu'Izuru avait donnée à Asa après qu'il en eut marre qu'elle lui ''blablatait'' de n'importe quoi – les Capitaines des autres divisions arrivèrent. Après dix minutes, Asa et Yoko partirent toutes les deux en face des portes, maintenant fermés, comme le leur avait dit Yamamoto. Dans la salle, les Capitaines se demandèrent : « Où donc on pu passer les deux gradées de la quatorzième division ». Dès qu'il dit de sa voix grave : « Faites rentrer les nouveaux Capitaines ! » les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Yonbantai Taisho, Unohana Asa. (Capitaine de la quatrième division) Juyonbantai Taisho, Ukitake Yoko. (Capitaine de la quatorzième division). Vous serez maintenant et officiellement Capitaines de ces divisions. Des questions ?  
- Non, concédèrent les deux sœurs.  
- Rompez, je ne vous aie pas encore tout dévoilé.

Elles se séparèrent en se regardant tristement puis allèrent à leurs places. Depuis qu'elles avaient été placées dans la même division, Asa et Yoko avaient partagés un lien d'empathie. Isane tapota doucement le dos de son ancienne disciple, de manière à la rassurer. Yamamoto toussota un peu puis déclara :

- Il y aura un nouveau Capitaine qui intégrera vos rangs.  
- Encore ? s'écrièrent tous les Capitaines des quinze divisions. Il n'y aura plus de place dans nos rangs !  
- SILENCE DANS LA SALLE !

Tous se turent face à la grave voix du Capitaine-Commandant. Les enfants n'osèrent plus bougés d'un poil.

- Ce sera peut-être le dernier Capitaine à accéder au poste de Capitaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien, faite entrer le nouveau Capitaine !

Les portes se rouvrirent à nouveau et une femme avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns pâles, ses yeux ambre et portait ses cheveux détachés.

- Yonbantai Taisho...

Le silence tomba instantanément dans la salle.

- ... Unohana Kaede.  
- QUOI ? hurla Asa qui n'en revenait pas, décidément rouge de colère. Il doit y avoir une erreur là ! Une Unohana se doit d'avoir les cheveux noirs ou bruns très foncés comme ceux de Yoko-Taisho ! Et ses yeux, sont obligés d'être bleus ou dans les tons de cette couleur !  
- Unohana Asa ! FERMEZ-LÀ !  
- Comment ça, elle est obligé d'intégrer MA division ? Hein ? LA division de mes ancêtres ?

Elle était si en colère, que son reiatsu faisait surface, ses yeux, devenus noirs. Yuna aurait voulu se caché dans une boîte avec Amaru tellement qu'elles avaient peur ; Naomi aurait prit le premier cheval qui lui aurait tombé sous la main que pour fuir ; Ryoku quant à lui, aurait bien aimé passer une nuit sous le tonnerre, la pluie et les éclairs pour éviter de faire face à la colère de sa demi-sœur ; Kazuhide aurait préféré partir se saouler d'avantage avec Izuru et Shuhei ; Hasumi aurait grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche ou même, grimper dans les rideaux de la première division ; Nana aurait préférée se battre contre sa division entière plutôt que d'affronter Asa. En faite le monde pensait plus à : « FUIYEZ AVANT DE VOUS FAIRE TUER ! » ou bien : « COUCHEZ-VOUS ! CACHEZ-VOUS ! »

- Pourquoi ? continua de ragé Asa. Elle n'est pas une VRAIE UNOHANA ! Vous devez avoir faite une erreur avec votre Alzheimer Papy ! Elle n'est pas de ma FAMILLE ! Ce n'est pas un MÉDECIN !  
- SIILLLEEEENNNCCCEEE UNOHANA ASA !  
- Je fais partit du Clan Unohana, lâcha tout simplement Kaede comme si la colère d'Asa ne lui faisait pas peur.

Asa cessa de criée et se mit à hurler de rage en sautant un bon coup sur le sol.

- LES UNOHANA N'ONT JAMAIS EUT DE CLAN ! ELLES ONT TOUS ÉTÉ FILLES UNIQUES A CHAQUE GÉNÉRATION SAUF LA MIENNE ! JAMAIS UNE UNOHANA N'A EUT LES CHEVEUX BRUNS PÂLES NI LES YEUX AMBRES ! TOUS PORTAIENT DE LONGUES TRESSES NON DES CHEVEUX COURTS LISSÉS ! ET PORTAIENT TOUS UN TACHI LONG NON UN KATANA !  
- Es-tu sûre de ça ?

Isane serra les dents en ravalant sa salive. C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère de l'Unohana qui hurla de plus en plus fort et qui partit de la salle en défonçant la porte. Asa lança une dernière chose en hurlant avant de partir.

- NE SOUS-ESTIME JAMAIS LA COLÈRE D'UNE UNOHANA ! VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VU RETSU, MA MÈRE, FÂCHÉE, MAIS IMAGINER LÀ MAIS EN MOINS PIRE QUE MOI MAINTENANT ! NE ME DITES PAS POURQUOI !

Et elle déguerpit en vitesse. Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Les Capitaines entendirent des minis sanglots et se retournèrent vers les enfants : Ginko, Katt, Isamu, Nanami, Kenji, Koubai et Kotaro étaient regroupés en petit tat et pleurèrent de peur. _Oh non..._, pensant Isane en accourant vers eux. Elle prit Isamu ainsi que Kenji dans ses bras. Même lui, avait eu peur de sa grande sœur – qu'il ignorait encore cependant –. Les mamans prirent leurs enfants dans leurs bras en les berçant. Yamamoto annula donc la réunion et tous retournèrent à leurs divisions respectives.

Yuna tremblait tout en tenant son fils Kotaro de même que pour Naomi. Tous avaient été ébranlés par la colère d'Asa. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu aussi monstrueuse et aussi frustrée. Shuhei se demanda où était parti Asa, et Yoko alla le voir.

- Viens, j'ai peut-être une idée, lui dit-elle accompagné d'Iba.  
- Ok.

En Shûnpo, ils partirent sur la montagne du Sokyoku et s'arrêtèrent. De loin, ils virent une longue ligne de reiatsu tourbillonnant jusqu'au ciel, même que la ligne touchait le ciel, comme une tornade. La tornade avait viré au rose pâle, au rose rabattue (Du rose mélanger à du noir) et de loin, ils virent une silhouette blanche.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Iba.  
- Sayo, fit simplement Yoko. Sayo l'immortelle.  
- Sayo ?  
- La jumelle évanescente miroir d'Asa. Elle n'a pas résisté dans le ventre de Retsu et est disparut. Elle a ensuite trouvé refuge dans l'âme d'Asa puis, elle est disparut à nouveau, mais de manière soudaine lorsque ma grande sœur avait quinze ans. Puis, elle est réapparut sous forme d'immortelle. Elle s'abstient de toutes émotions et est froide comme un glaçon.  
- Super ! s'exclama Shuhei, un encyclopédie sur pied.

Iba lança un regard noir à Shuhei. Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer ainsi de son amante étant aussi la petite sœur d'Asa. Bien sur, son regard ne parut pas sous ses lunettes, mais Shuhei se sentit mitraillé d'un regard malveillant tout de même.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, avoua enfin le Capitaine de la neuvième division.  
- Bien. Tu étais mieux, grogna le deuxième Capitaine de la septième division.

De son côté Asa hurla encore en se dirigeant vers la montagne du Sokyoku. Rendu là-bas, elle tourna sur elle-même et frappa le sol de son poing en inondant Kaede, la supposé ''Unohana'', d'insultes. Sa colère l'avait engloutit comme une marrée d'eau. Son cœur s'était noirci. Elle hurlait a en baver. L'air en face d'elle s'est refroidi et Asa avait relâché toute sa pression spirituelle, car elle était infinie et de manière à la faire sortir en une sorte de tornade. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être méchante pour une fois. De mettre sa douceur d'Unohana de côté et de beugler son point de vu de façon à noircir le tableau pour une fois. L'air resta stable à environs 0 c° et elle leva la tête : Sayo était devant elle.

- _Tu es en colère, _devina sa sœur immortelle.  
- Ça ne se voit pas ? l'apostropha Asa dont les traits de son visage étaient crispés de colère. JE LA DÉTESTE, CETTE KAEDE !  
- _Je sais._

Il eut une courte pause.

- _Mais tu n'as plus de cœur dans ces moments-là. Et aujourd'hui encore. _  
- Tu as peut-être raison ! cria-t-elle, les yeux toujours aussi noirs de rage. C'est bien possible que je n'aie plus de cœur ! Il est probablement défoncer ! Il a encaissé tellement de coup au file des années ce cœur-là ! Toute la vérité sur mes origines, la mort de maman, mon viol ! Depuis des années, mon cœur est plat à force d'avoir reçut et eut des coups ! Plus capable de pomper, comprends-tu ça ?  
- _Et pour ça, tu as baisé Isane. _  
- Oui ! Ce cœur à besoin d'amour. Et cet amour, je vais la puiser chez Isane. Oui. C'est bien mon amante, ma confidente, ma deuxième mère. Je vais la voir car je sais qu'elle me donnera de l'amour, peut-être pas assez pour combler complètement ma peine et mon vide, mais assez, pour continuer à me soutenir et à ne pas être dépressive. Isane, c'est mon âme sœur et ma marraine. Et JAMAIS je ne laisserais PERSONNE l'insulter sous mes yeux ! Comprends-tu Sayo ? Sans elle, je me serais probablement tuer !  
- _Toi ? Te tuer ?_  
- Oui ! Je me serais suicider et les Unohana aurait disparut pour de bon ! Mais je ne l'ai pas faite car je tiens trop à la vie et je dois continuer ma lignée.  
- _Notre lignée, la corrigea Sayo. _

Asa baissa la tête, déjà avoir parlé de se qui lui pesait et écrabouillait son cœur l'avait calmé. Mais son reiatsu était tout au plus menaçant. La colère commençait graduellement à quitter son cœur et une grande peine commença à l'envahir. C'était toujours ainsi la colère d'une Unohana. La colère prends toute la place, on ne pense qu'à un mot : Rage, vengeance, puis, après, dès qu'elle s'estompe, le cœur est envahit d'une grosse peine. Depuis tout le temps, cette lignée avait des attributs qui dépassaient tout les pouvoirs des Shinigami. Sayo toucha l'épaule de sa sœur, prit le restant de sa colère, puis enfin, se dématérialisa. Shuhei courut la voir.

Sa petite amie tourna la tête : il y avait encore un peu de rage dans son cœur, mais plus de peine que de rancœur. Quelqu'un en elle insultait Shuhei, mais pendant ce temps, ses jambes courraient à lui. Les insultes ont fondues dès qu'il la prit dans la douce chaleur de ses bras et les restes de colère se sont effrités avant de voler en poussière. Elle tremblait maintenant en pleurant. Elle tremblait comme une feuille de soie.

- Ça va aller ma belle, la consola Shuhei en cajolant le haut de sa tête. Ça va aller, je suis là.  
- Shuhei..., murmura-t-elle la tête enfuit dans son buste.  
- Regarde-moi.

Il leva le visage d'Asa vers le sien. Au début, les yeux de la fille de Retsu voulaient fuir, mais ils rencontrèrent plutôt ceux de son petit ami.

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas..., hoqueta-t-elle.  
- Tes yeux sont bleus nuits. Bleu de nuits comme ceux de ta maman. Tes yeux trahissent tes émotions. Tu as beau mentir, ils disent toujours la vérité.

En effet, ses yeux étaient spéciaux. Ceux d'Asa étaient bleus. Son iris était cerclé d'un bleu océanique. Ils prenaient parfois des teintes différentes : presque noirs lorsque fâché ou enragé noir, bleus de nuits lorsqu'elle pleurait ou avait peur, bleus océans lorsque normale, et bleu azur lorsque heureuse. Et maintenant, ses yeux étaient bleus de nuits.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 16 ! Il vous plu au moins ? Il n'y a pas de spécifications pour ce Chapitre ^^


	18. Chapter 17 : Fears

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 17 : Fears

Craintes

* * *

**A**près avoir calmé la peine et la colère d'Asa, les deux amoureux repartirent à la neuvième division. Il fallait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas Kaede tout de suite, ça risquerait d'empirer son état. Il lui offrit un bon chocolat chaud et s'assit avec elle. Elle fixait droit devant elle.

- Aa-Chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- ... Rien je suis juste un peu... fatiguée.  
- C'est normal. Veux-tu aller te reposer ?  
- Après mon chocolat chaud.  
- Très bien.

Après quelques minutes, Asa termina sa boisson chaude et Shuhei la prit dans ses bras en la prenant en princesse pour la porter dans leur chambre. Il retira son Haori et la coucha.

- Je veille sur toi, lui susurra-t-il.  
- D'accord.  
- Bonne nuit, finit-il en déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Bonne nuit.

«_ Enfin, _résonna la voix de sa onzième ancêtre Unohana, Aruna dans sa tête,_ il a comprit._ » Asa esquissa un petit sourire avant de sombrer dans un long et profond sommeil. Elle dormit jusqu'à plus de six heures ! Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il était vingt heures du soir. Elle se leva, un peu dépeigné, et descendit en bas. Ça sentait bon. _Il a fait le souper,_comprit-elle.

- Bonsoir SunShine, la salua-t-il.  
- Bonsoir Shuhei. J'ai dormis trop tard ?  
- Non. Le mieux c'est que tu t'es bien reposé, dit-il en allant vers elle.  
- Ça oui.  
- Tes yeux sont redevenus normaux. Bleus de l'océan. Tu as l'air l'aller mieux.  
- Mais oui ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis.  
- Je t'ai préparé une soupe, j'espère que ça va te plaire.  
- C'est mon plat préféré avec le riz, tu le sais bien.

Après avoir mangé et s'être confortablement installé devant la télévision, enroulée dans une couverture, la soirée passa tranquillement. Et pendant la nuit, les amoureux passèrent leurs temps à parler.

- Asa, veux-tu des enfants ?  
- Oui... te sens-tu prêt ?  
- Et bien, tout mes amis buveurs sont pères et à chaque veiller, ils disent toujours : « Bon je dois rentrer, ma p'tite famille m'attends ! »  
- Et donc tu t'ennuies, devina l'Unohana.  
- Ouais un peu. Mais je te promets qu'on sera une famille bientôt.  
- Oh j'en suis convaincue. Aller, on dort.  
- Hai.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et, une journée avant la veille de noël, à peine Asa avait cligné des yeux, un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur son nez. _Pas encore !_ fulmina intérieurement la Shinigami aux yeux bleus de l'océan. _Maintenant je vais me gueuler par Papy parce que j'ai éclaté dans ma crise hier ! _

- _Unohana Asa, vous êtes convoqué sur le champ à la première division._

D'un coup, elle dégagea le papillon et repoussa les couvertures. Shuhei était partit à son travail. Elle mit son Shihakusho, son obi, son Haori de la quatrième division, fit ses deux nattes et finalement, prit son Zanpakuto avant de partir au Shûnpo. Arrivée là bas, elle vit qu'Hasumi, que Kazuhide, Naomi, Amaru et Ryoku avait été eux aussi convoqués.

- Bon, soupira Asa, qu'avez-vous fait vous aussi ?  
- Convocation, grimaça Hasumi en jouant avec ses boucles de cheveux roses.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Kazuhide. Le Sôtaisho voulait absolument nous voir. Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner avec Izuru et Ryoku, lorsque nous avons été tout les deux convoqués.  
- Il n'est jamais satisfait ce... Sôtaisho, grogna Amaru à son tour tout en se retenant d'ajouter un adjectif qualificatif avant le ''Sôtaisho''.  
- Ouais, surtout envers moi, indiqua l'Unohana.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais de mal, observa sa ''Oneechan''. Sauf que tu nous as faite une peur bleue hier.  
- Je sais...  
- Pourquoi ? se risqua la petite sœur de Toshiro.  
- Raison personnelle, l'assomma sèchement Asa dont les portes commencèrent à ouvrir.

Amaru fit une petite expression de peur puis de colère. Elle regarda Naomi qui elle, la regarda en haussant les épaules. _Vais-je un jour arrivée à tenir face à cette Unohana si différente de Retsu ?_pensa la petite Hitsugaya en suivant le restant de la bande. Arrivée au centre, Yamamoto commença son discourt.

- Cette nuit les secteurs vingt-quatre, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente-et-un et trente deux sud de Rugonkai ont été attaqués par une horde de Hollows. Nous vous demandons d'aller enquêter dans ces districts pour voir si vous allez y retrouver des survivants.  
- Il devait y avoir beaucoup de pression spirituelle, bâilla Ryoku. Bon donnez-nous nos districts où nous allons enquêter.  
- Le Capitaine Asa s'occupera du vingt-quatre seule. Le Capitaine Naomi : du vingt-huit. Le Capitaine Kazuhide sera chargé d'inspecter le district vingt-neuf. Le Vice-Capitaine Amaru et le Capitaine Tsukida Hasumi du trente-et-un et le trente-deuxième district, le Capitaine Ryoku. Rompez !

Tous partirent au Shûnpo dans leurs secteurs attitrés.

Asa, de son côté, regarda et scruta avec ses sens le secteur totalement détruit, saupoudré d'une bonne couche de neige. Elle se promenait lorsqu'elle sentie un faible reiatsu émaner des décombres à sa droite. De ses sens aiguiser d'Unohana, Asa ouvrit ses mains, paumes par-dessus les décombres et elles s'illuminèrent d'une couleur verte pastel. En les promenant, elles semblèrent fixés un endroit bien précis dans le village. Le froid mordait ses douces mains. Restant au dessus de la place qu'émanait le faible reiatsu, retirant ainsi les débris le plus rapidement que possible, elle resta bouche-bée. Ébahit. Ses yeux devinrent azur. Son rêve d'être enfin mère allait-il se réaliser ? Sous son regard cristallin océanique se tenait deux minuscules bébés enveloppés dans des langes, voire même poupons. Venait-il à peine de naître ? Avaient-ils perdues leurs parents ?

D'une main, elle caressa la joue d'un des bébés pour voir s'ils étaient encore vivants. Oui. Ils lui semblèrent juste endormit. Soudainement prise d'un instinct de mère, ne perdant aucunes secondes, elle retira son Haori de la quatrième division, tout neuf. Le vent froid de l'hiver ne tarderait pas à congelés ces bébés-là. C'était déjà un miracle s'ils avaient survécues dans le froid. Elle prit les deux pants de sa nouvelle Cape et le sépara en deux en le déchirant, utilisant ainsi sa force. Elle prit le premier bébé délicatement tout en tenant bien le cou et l'enveloppa. Puis, elle s'attarda au deuxième qui se mit à gémir puis à pleurer.  
Une fois qu'elle prit dans ses bras les deux bébés bien emmailloter, la fille de Retsu ouvrit bien grand son décolleter avant de glisser délicatement leurs frêles, fragiles et petits corps dans son collet et de les accoter sur sa poitrine, voir généreuse même, avant de le remonter, de manière à les protéger du froids intense de l'hiver. Une douce neige se mit à tomber, déposant sur sa tête de petits flocons tout blancs. Elle continua ainsi sa ronde mais aucunes autres traces de vie nulle part.

Asa partit donc au Shûnpo au manoir Kotetsu. En route, le bébé qui pleurait cessa de vagir et s'endormit. Elle frémit en sentant, non pas un mais deux petites cages thoraciques se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement mais assez rapidement. Ils avaient une très faible pression spirituelle, mais ayant aussi aidé Isane à enfanter deux fois, Asa savait parfaitement que c'était normal que les bébés naissent avec un petit reiatsu. Sauf elle qui était née avec un reiatsu de Capitaine-Commandant. Rendu au manoir de son ancienne Sensei, elle retrouva Isane dans la cuisine.

- Isane-San ! Auriez-vous du lait chaud maternisé ?  
- Du lait chaud maternisé ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe sans même se retourner.  
- Et de chaudes couvertures de bébés ?  
- Des couvertures de bébés ?

La maman Kotetsu se retourna et sursauta.

- Mon dieu ! Depuis quand as-tu autant le sourire aux lèvres ? s'écria Isane, qui, était surprise car on n'avait jamais vu Asa sourire autant après la mort sa mère.  
- Depuis un moment.  
- Pourquoi as-tu... deux petites bosses dans ton Kimono et pourquoi te tiens-tu chaque sein avec des mains ?  
- Soulève les deux bords de mon collet et tu verras par toi-même.

Alors curieuse, Isane s'approcha d'Asa, et sans se soucier de son intimité, retira totalement le haut de son kimono le faisant ainsi tomber jusqu'au milieu de son ventre et de son dos. Dans les deux morceaux de tissus du Haori déchiré, elle vit deux petits cercles de cheveux noirs.

- Des bébés ! s'illumina Isane, le visage rayonnant. Où les as-tu trouvés ?  
- Les pauvres petits étaient sous des décombres dans le district que je vérifiais. Il n'y avait aucuns autres survivants, à part ceux-là. Leurs parents sont peut-être morts.  
- Tu sais, peut-être qu'ils ont été mit sur ta route. Qui sait ce que le destin peut nous réserver parfois ? Bon je crois que ces petits bout-de-choux ont un peu faim.  
- Ne devrais-t-on pas leurs mettre des couches ainsi que des vêtements de bébés propres ? Enfin, si tu as des vêtements de bébés en trop...  
- Mais bien sur ! J'en ai plein ! Ça me ferait grandement plaisir de t'en offrir. En même temps, nous verrons s'ils sont deux petits garçons, deux petites filles ou un de chaque sexe.  
- Hai !

Elles partirent dans la salle de bains chaude et enlevèrent les bébés du Haori d'Asa et des langes.

- Une fille, dit Isane.  
- Un gars, fit Asa. Des jumeaux à ton avis ?  
- Nous les pèserons après les avoirs bien habillés.

La petite fille ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns noisettes. Puis à son tour, le garçon les ouvrit ; cela laissa l'Unohana bouche-bée. Les prunelles du bébé étaient bleus océans. _Impossible..._, se dit-elle toute contente.

- Bah ça alors ! s'exclama la Capitaine Kotetsu. Quelle coïncidence de couleur de yeux !

Asa sourit et après les avoirs bien habillés, elles partirent les peser.

- Cinq livres pour la fille, annonça Isane.  
- Cinq livres pour le garçon, ajouta la deuxième Capitaine. Jumeau donc.  
- Bien, on va aller les allaiters maintenant...  
- Mais Isane-Sensei ! Je ne suis jamais tombée ence-  
- T'inquiète, j'ai des biberons tu sais. À ton avis, comment m'a aidé Izuru avec Isamu ?  
- Ouais, avoua-t-elle.  
- Viens. Si tu veux, je pourrais les allaiter au sein à tour de rôle.  
- OK.

Isane mit du lait au Micro-onde et commença à détacher le haut de son Kimono, faisant ainsi rougir son ancienne disciple.

- Euh...  
- C'est normal, la rassura l'argentée. J'y suis habituée. Je suis gênée d'allaiter naturellement en publique, mais devant des gens de confiance, ça ne me dérange point.

Et les deux femmes partir s'asseoir sur deux chaises berçantes. Asa se demandait comment bien placé le biberon, de façon à se que le lait s'écoule bien dans la bouche du bébé. Heureusement, Isane vint à son secours et lui montra comment et après tout allait bien jusqu'à se que le bébé se mette à gémir en gesticulant un peu.

- Il n'a plus faim, dit doucement Isane.  
- Oh !  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Même les femmes peuvent ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre tu sais. C'est normal.  
- Sensei ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Hum... je vais en rediscuter avec Shuhei pour les deux bébés et... je me demandais si tu pourrais, euh... les garder et que personnes d'autre ne veuillent les adopter à ma place. Tu voudrais bien ?  
- Bien sure ! Donne-moi ton bébé, je vais m'en occuper. Va parler à Shuhei. Reviens quand votre décision sera prise.  
- Merci.  
- Mais de rien.

Et Asa déposa le bébé dans les bras d'Isane avant de partir au Shûnpo vers la neuvième division. Arrivée dans leur chambre, elle cogna et entra en glissant la porte coulissante. Shuhei leva la tête et se redressa en la voyant soudainement triste. Ses yeux ayants virés au bleu de nuit.

- Qu'y a-t-il Little CloudSad ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Asa lui expliqua toute son histoire avec la réunion, le district vingt-quatre et la découverte des bébés, un peu embarrasser car Shuhei l'écoutait avec une concentration totale. Puis elle éclata en sanglot convulsifs.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleurs ma belle. Tu devrais être contente, tu voulais tellement avoir des enfants. Ton vœu est réalisé.  
- Ce n'est pas ça...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? dit-il en l'assoyant sur le lit et en s'assoyant à ses côtés.  
- J'ai si peur Shuhei... Je ne me sens soudainement pas comme une mère, je veux une mère...  
- C'est correcte Asa d'avoir peur.  
- Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère ?  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ton instinct maternel est là Aa-Chan. Il est là, en toi. Il vit en toi Asa. Ton actes de déchirer ton Haori pour les protéger du froids était le geste le plus beau du monde qu'une mère pouvait faire pour protéger ses enfants.  
- Regardes-moi Shuhei ! éclata-t-elle dont des ruisseaux de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleu de nuit. Je pleure tout le temps ! Je suis bourrée de remords et de craintes ! Comment veux-tu que je console un bébé, voire même deux ? Je vais les noyés dans mon océan de larmes !

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, lui montrant qu'il ne la laissera jamais tomber désormais. De ses yeux bruns, il vit une vraie tempête de larmes inondés la petite Unohana. Elle pleurait à verse !

- Je suis là, Asa. On est deux. Je vais t'aider. Je vais te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à se que ta peine s'en aille.  
- ... (Sanglots)  
- Je t'aime et on va les aimer ces bébés qui deviendront nos enfants. Ils auront tout ce que l'on n'a pas. Ils auront tous nos talents et ils auront tout notre amour. Et surtout, ils auront un père, et une mère pour les suivre et les soutenir. Je te le promets Asa, je ne t'abandonnerais pas quoiqu'il advienne à partir de ce jour.  
- Alors avant ce jour tu m'aurais abandonné ? demanda Asa en levant son minois lavé de larmes salées.  
- N-non ! C'était une expression. Ne prends pas ça mal. Mais je te le promets sur la tête de ta tante, grand-mère, sœur, Aruna... Elle me fou les chocottes à vrai dire. On aurait dit une Retsu Unohana, mais en plus méchante et effrayante.

Cette phrase gagna Asa qui pouffa d'un petit rire timide, mais qui revint instantanément sur sa tristesse.

- Douche donc mon haut de kimono. Ça ne me dérange point. Aller Asa, évacue toute ta peine. Et fait de la place pour la joie qui habitera nos cœurs lorsque ces bébés rentreront dans notre vie. Nous allons les adoptez, demain.

Ils se couchèrent ensemble et dormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre. Oui. Demain allait être la veille de noël. Du haut du ciel, là où les anges et les ancêtres reposaient, toutes les Unohana avaient observés la scène de la trouvaille des bébés jusqu'à là. Aruna (11) sourit, ainsi qu'Amaya (19).

- Ta menace à marcher, rigola Ichiko.  
- Ouais, l'approuva Aruna. Mais il semble plus doux maintenant, et semble plus se soucier d'Asa.  
- Tant mieux, finit Amaya. C'est mieux ainsi.

Dans la même après-midi qu'Asa avait trouvé les bébés orphelins, Nanao, Rangiku, Maya, Sakura, Naomi, Hasumi, Nana, Amaru et Yuna, vinrent faire leurs tours au manoir Kotetsu. Kiyone était avec sa grande sœur lorsque les invitées cognèrent à la porte.

- Je vais répondre, dit-elle.  
- D'accord, approuva Isane qui avait couché les deux jumeaux, maintenant endormit.

Dès que sa sœur cadette ouvrit la porte, Rangiku lui sauta presque dessus. Nanao dut retirer tranquillement son amie à la poitrine opulente de Kiyone avant que celle-ci ne se fasse étouffer. Les enfants étaient partit jouer dans la neige.

- Ohayo ! les salua Rangiku avec une vive voix avant de se faire dire : « Chuuut » par Isane. Tes enfants font une sieste ? demanda-t-elle plus calme.  
- Non ce n'est pas ça, la rassura son amie argentée. Mais ne donc restez-là en petit agglutinement, entrés ! entrée chères amies !  
- Aa-Chan n'est pas là ? demanda Nana en retirant ses sandales.  
- Elle est parti voir Shuhei...  
- Il l'a encore fait pleurer ? s'énerver Naomi qui s'inquiétait de la santé mentale et, physique de sa ''Neechan''.  
- Non, vous allez comprendre un peu plus tard.

Isane prépara du thé, des verres d'eau, du jus et du café pour ses invitées arrivés ainsi. Étant donné que l'hiver était arrivé, les femmes Shinigami portèrent des Kimono dans les tons : de vert, de bleu ciel, de rouge et de blanc. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis Hasumi qui n'avait pas revu Asa depuis sa mission de ''surveillance'' demanda :

- Mais où est passée Asa après sa mission ?  
- Elle est venue chez nous, fit Isane en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Suivez-moi donc, mais ne faite pas beaucoup de bruit.

Tous la suivirent et la maîtresse du manoir ouvrit une porte, laissant la vue sur deux bébés qui dormaient à poings fermés.

- Des bébés ! s'exclama tout bas Amaru.  
- Alors c'est pour ça, devina la Shinigami aux cheveux roses en deux couettes.  
- Oui, fit doucement Isane.

Elle leur raconta l'histoire d'Asa et le geste qui avait contribué à les garde au chaud dont, le déchirement de son Haori tout neuf et de les avoir caché dans le haut de son kimono.

- Ont-ils une famille ? demanda alors Naomi.  
- Non pas encore, dit la Capitaine de la quatrième division.  
- Sont-ils à adoptés ? l'interrogea Nanao à son tour.  
- Oui mais par...  
- Je te reviens avec la réponse plus tard.  
- Na... Nanao-San !  
- Nanami voulait tellement avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Nous les avons entre les mains.  
- Demo...

Au moment où Isane allait dire quelque chose, un papillon de l'enfer vinrent les chercher pour une réunion à la première division. En même temps, Yachiru confia aux Kotetsu la garde son perroquet cacatoès avant de repartir jouer.

Dès le lendemain matin, la veille de noël, Asa et Shuhei partirent au manoir Kotetsu et vit le perroquet de Yachiru. Elle lui dit un bonjour, voir s'il répondrait, mais il ne dit rien. Isane apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Asa ! Shuhei ! les salua-t-elle.  
- Où sont mes jumeaux ? demanda alors Asa, pétillante de joie.

À ce moment-là, le regard d'Isane se durcit avant de prendre une petite teinte de désolément, inquiétant aussitôt son ancienne disciple.

- Écoute Asa, j'ai beau convaincre la personne qui les prit sous son aile que les bébés appartenaient déjà à quelqu'un, mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire...  
- C'est encore une de tes farces ? lâcha sèchement Asa dont la voix se remplissait amèrement de tristesse.  
- Je...  
- T'as-tu compris Tabarnac* ? fit alors la voix du perroquet cacatoès de Yachiru.  
- Asa je..., bredouilla Isane.  
- J'avais confiance en toi ! explosa-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis de me les garder à moi ! Et tu as cassé notre confiance tant accumulé aux files des années ! Maintenant j'ai regret d'avoir couché avec toi et d'avoir été ta disciple !

Sitôt, Asa tourna les talons avant de partir en courant vers la porte de sortit, oubliant totalement Shuhei à ses côtés.

- T'as-tu compris, Tabbaaarnnnaaac ? répéta l'oiseau.  
- Asa je... ! essaya alors Isane.  
- TA GUEULE ! hurla l'Unohana en claquant la porte.

Et Asa s'en fut en pleurant et en courant de toutes ses forces dans les rues enneigées du Seireitei, là où tombait tranquillement une fine neige qui virevoltait dans l'air glacé du matin. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues : son rêve d'être mère s'était envolé en poussière...

* * *

Voilou ! Voilou ! C'était mon chapitre 17 !  
Que va-t-il arrivée à la relation entre Asa et Isane ? Va-t-elle lui pardonner d'avoir donnée ses enfants à quelqu'un alors qu'elle le lui avait promit de les lui garder ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre...

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Tabarnac* [Tabarnak] ! Est l'un des plus grands jurons au Québec, on l'utilise souvent et parfois de manière pas très... polie devrais-je dire.  
- C'est mignon la scène d'Asa qui déchire son nouvel Haori pour protéger les bébés orphelins du froids, non ? Dans tout le chapitre, c'est mon bout préféré !  
- Le bout le plus triste c'est elle se demande si elle sera une bonne mère. Ah ! et Shuhei qui prend enfin, oui, enfin ses responsabilités aux sérieux !  
- Asa a-t-elle vraiment dit « TA GUEULE » à son Sensei ?  
- Et je vous préviens, j'aime toujours Isane vous savez ! Mais Asa à beaucoup de peine, vous la comprenez sûrement.


	19. Chapter 18 : J'avais Confiance En Toi

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 18 : ''J'avais Tant Confiance En Toi''

* * *

**A**sa s'en fut en pleurant et en courant de toutes ses forces dans les rues enneigées du Seireitei, là où tombait tranquillement une fine neige qui virevoltait dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues : son rêve d'être mère s'était envolé en poussière. Elle pleurait à en vomir, mais elle ne vomit pas.

- Asa ! cria une voix derrière elle, dont la personne courrait après elle. Asa !  
- Shuhei..., murmura-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre avant de se fondre, en larmes, dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- ... Je ne sais pas ma chérie.  
- J'avais tant confiance en elle ! M'a-t-elle manipulé ?  
- Non je ne pense pas Asa. Elle ne t'aurait jamais manipulé durant de aussi longues années.  
- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle faite ça ? Isane savait parfaitement que je voulais être mère !... Je me suis déjà accrochée à ses deux petits bout-de-choux qui auraient pu devenir nos enfants...

Shuhei la berça longuement dans ses bras tout en lui susurrant des petits : « Chhuuutt... chuuuttt... ça va aller... » Ils revinrent à la neuvième division et Asa s'écrabouilla sur le lit, comme si toute sa force avait disparut.

- Il y a une veillé de noël à la première division ce soir, tenta son petit ami.  
- ... Je ne viendrai pas...  
- Mais Asa...  
- Il n'y aurait eut que les bébés qui auraient réchauffés mon cœur gelé après tant d'années d'attentes, Shuhei. Et maintenant, il est anéantit...  
- Aa-Chan !

- Si tu veux, on peut en faire nous même. Ce n'est pas impossible. On se déshabille, on s'embrasse et je...  
- Je n'en ai plus envie, le coupa-t-elle en regardant le plafond, qui d'habitude, aurait rit de cette phrase-là, mais là, rien ne sortit sauf des mini-sanglots.  
- Dire qu'avant c'était moi qui n'était pas prêt à être père et toi oui, puis là je suis prêt et tu n'en veux plus. Étrange ?

Asa haussa les épaules et enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller et grogna :

- Si Kaede est là je ne viens pas. Même si je ne viendrai pas tout de même.  
- Il y aura des cadeaux et de la bûche de noël, tenta-t-il en faisant un petit sourire en coin.  
- Je n'en veux plus.  
- Aa-Chan...  
- Mais je ne veux pas non plus te privé de t'amuser avec tes compagnons, avoua Asa en tournant son regard bleu de nuit sur lui. Vas-y.  
- Je n'y vais pas si tu ne viens pas ! répliqua-t-il.  
- Shuhei.  
- Nan ! dit-il en prenant un ton enfantin, dont la réplique des enfants du ''Non !''.  
- Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Vas-y.  
- Aa-Chan.  
- Vas-y s'il te plait si tu tiens réellement à moi, trancha-t-elle.

Il fit une petite pause puis ajouta en soulevant ses cheveux de tresse qui tombaient sur son oreille :

- Je te rapporterai des bonbons et les cadeaux que le monde a fait pour toi, l'embrassa-t-il en lui donnant un bisou. J'espère quand même pouvoir te voir, si possible. Mais je ne t'y oblige pas.

Et il partit se préparer pour la soirée. Asa resta couché et pleura en silence. Dès qu'il eut quitté la division, elle se leva, mit son manteau long noir d'hiver et partit dehors. Pendant que le monde riait aux éclats la veille de noël, Asa était triste tout en marchant seule sur les rues enneigés. Les réverbères de couleur verts, rouges et bleus – qui leurs lumières avaient été changés pour l'occasion – étaient allumés, faisant ainsi briller la neige qui tombait, lui donnant ainsi un aspect féerique. Ça faisait déjà sept ans qu'elle passait Noël sans sa mère à ses côtés. Sept ans, à pleuré sa mort et à se culpabilisé. Elle avait tellement voulu que Retsu soit là. Qu'elle vienne vers elle et la cueille dans ses bras pour la consoler, comme quand elle était jeune et petite. Elle marchait encore perdu dans ses pensés, ignorant totalement qu'Isane manquait elle aussi à l'appelle du party de noël.

Elle marcha encore plus d'une heure, puis, rendue proche du parc, elle entendit une femme pleurer sur un banc. Les yeux d'Asa s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ils virèrent bleu de nuit ; Tellement qu'on aurait dit que le ciel avait décidé de s'installer dans ses prunelles. Sa gorge s'assécha, ses mains devinrent moites, un nœud se fit dans son ventre et son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique, qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de son corps. Ces sanglots, n'étaient nuls autres, que ceux d'Isane. De toute sa vie, Asa l'avait vu pleurer cinq fois, pas plus. Osant faire un pas de plus, la neige craquait lors de l'appuie de tout son corps. La femme qui sanglotait, leva la tête et la tourna vers Asa. Les yeux bleus de l'Unohana ont couru vers le chemin du retour, mais en chemins, rencontrèrent ses yeux à elle. Isane avait des yeux kaléidoscopiques. Des yeux pairs qui étaient devenue aussi vert que des émeraudes. Des yeux foncés, rougit par le chagrin. Des yeux qui lisent toujours le fond de l'âme. Isane lisait dans ses yeux. Soudain, elle se leva brusquement de son banc et recula.

- Euh..., chevrota Asa.  
- N'essaye même pas, Unohana-Chan !  
- Sensei...  
- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi ! Tu n'as plus le droit maintenant de m'appeler ainsi ! C'est Isamu-Chan maintenant !

Les yeux d'Asa se remplirent d'eau et son cœur se serra davantage. Normalement, Isane n'hésitait pas à la consoler, mais là, tout était différent. Tellement différent.

- Je..., bredouilla la petite Shinigami.

Elle n'eut point le temps de continuer qu'Isane courait déjà loin d'elle. Asa n'en pouvait plus : elle éclata en sanglot dont une inondation noya ses joues.

- Ne t'en va pas Isane ! hurla-t-elle en courant derrière elle. Isane ! Je t'en PRIE !

Imaginez un enfant perdue, qui pleur de peur en criant maman avec une détresse effroyable ; c'est une peu à ça qu'Asa ressemblait. Ses joues rosies de froids, les larmes émergeant son visage. Isane ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait vu tant de fois ce visage effrayé, remplit de détresse. Tant de fois qu'elle avait apaisé cet être.

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais ! continua Asa. Je croyais que je comptais pour toi ! Je croyais que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber ! Je...  
- J'avais foi en toi Asa ! se défendit Isane en s'arrêtant, les larmes perlants sur les joues. Je t'aimais Asa ! OUI ! Je t'adorais ! J'aurais décroché toutes les étoiles de la galaxie pour toi ! OUI ! Je t'ai aidé parce qu'à chaque fois, chaque fois que je faisais des cauchemars, te regarder suffisait à me rassurer ! Mais ce jourd'hui, c'est différent...  
- Isane..., pleura l'Unohana.  
- Va-t-en Asa. Loin de moi. Je dois être seule.  
- Mais...  
- VA-T-EN !

Le ton de voix d'Isane était sec et tranchant. Asa voulut faire un pas de plus, mais Isane l'en arrêta en posant une main ouverte sur sa poitrine et articula des lèvres : « Va-t-en Asa. » Les yeux d'Asa se plissèrent et elle partit en courant. Isane la regarda partir maintenant impuissante face à son ancienne disciple qui la fuyait. Soudain, une lumière bleutée miroitante se fit devant elle. Elle vit ensuite une forme s'y matérialiser ; en une femme, de grande taille et bien élancée, portant une robe miroitante bleue, qui laissait des reflets métalliques sur la neige immaculée à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux étaient pairs, et ses cheveux étaient courts et argentés. Cependant, elle avait deux petites mèches se chaque côté de sa tête – tandis qu'Isane en avait deux du côté droits, et deux à l'arrière de sa tête – et ses boucles d'oreille étaient ondulés comme des serpents.

- Ma... maman..., bredouilla l'argentée.  
- Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un mentor Kotetsu, Isane.

Aussitôt, la fille de Yane Kotetsu baissa la tête.

- Bien sur je comprends la réaction qu'Asa a eue ce matin...  
- Elle m'a dit : « TA GUEULE ! » Même qu'elle me l'a hurlé.  
- Tu savais qu'elle les voulait, ces enfants là.  
- Woooo ! se défendit Isane dont de la bué sortait de sa bouche à chacune de ses paroles. Je pense que tu n'as pas compris certaine chose, maman.  
- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?

Sa fille lui résuma toute l'histoire et Yane comprit enfin.

- Je vois, songea l'ancêtre. Tu devrais plutôt courir après ton ancienne disciple, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus.  
- Euh...  
- Isane. Tu as partagé presque toute ta vie entière avec elle. Ce jourd'hui est votre première grosse chicane, lui pardonneras-tu ?  
- Mais bien sûr, sauf pour le : « TA GUEULE ! ».  
- Es-tu sûre qu'elle s'adressait à toi ?

Isane cessa de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, enleva son air de ''femme nerveuse'' et partit au Shûnpo sur le chemin de retour qu'Asa avait prit, et sans même avoir dit un : « bye bye ! » d'adieu à sa mère, Isane était partit. Yane sourit en rougissant un peu. _Elle est bien de notre sang ! _se réjouit-elle un doux sourire sur les lèvres avant de disparaître en s'évaporant.

Asa était partie en courant sur le chemin du retour. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait vu Isane aussi... sérieuse et froide que ça ! Elle était partie parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Elle regarda derrière elle et _BANG !_fonça dans le haut de quelqu'un avant de tomber, derrière sur la neige.

- On fait attention lorsque l'on court, n'est-ce pas ?

Asa leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers la grande personne.

- I... Isane...

Isane, ayant laissé tomber sa colère et sa peine, lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Asa hésita un moment, puis la saisie puis, attirant le corps tremblant de froid et d'émotions de son ancienne disciple, Isane l'étreignit affectueusement.

- Je vous demande pardon, hoqueta Asa.  
- Ça va aller. C'est de ma faute, j'avoue j'ai enfoncé le clou. J'ai laissé partir tes enfants, mais ça... tu ne me pardonnerais jamais, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais pour en ce qui est du « TA GUEULE ! » ce matin...  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dis ta gueule. Je m'adressai au perroquet cacatoès de Yachiru...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Il a parlé et j'ai voulu le lui dire mais tu as embarqué si vite, qu'il y a eu confusion. Pardon de t'avoir faite penser ça. Mais il m'énerve avec son : « T'as-tu compris tabarnak ? » Encore, pardon...  
- Ça va. Je vais mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux désormais. Lorsqu'on est fâché, c'est normal de crier des phrases blessantes sans y réfléchir. Et moi aussi, je te demande pardon... mettons ça de côté, OK ?  
- OK.  
- J'aimerais aller à un endroit bien précis.

Et Isane et Asa, maintenant réconcilié, partirent bras dessus-dessous. Après une longue marche, une fine neige se mit à tomber, comme pour prouver que leur querelle s'était bien terminée. Et elles arrivèrent près du son de la musique ''rigodon'' et ''temps-des-fêtes''.

- Première division ? se surprit Asa.  
- Oui.  
- J'ai dis, que je ne viendrais pas.  
- Aa-Chan !  
- Mes enfants auraient pu réchauffés mon cœur frigorifiés pendant des années à attendre, mais maintenant... tout est fini maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là.  
- Rentrons, maintenant, changea subitement Isane.

Mais l'Unohana ne lui laissa guère le temps de terminé. Elle empoigna son poignet et Isane vit un regard hagard mélangé à une fureur qui animait les yeux de celle qu'elle aimait tant. Les yeux d'Asa ne cessèrent de changés du noir au bleu de nuit et au bleu océan et ainsi de suite. Comme des aurores dans le ciel. On aurait dit que les prunelles et la couleur de ses yeux étaient vivants et bougeants !

- Tu ne les aurais jamais laissés partir ! QUI t'as forcé à les lui donner ? QUI t'as menacé et a menacé TA famille ?

Asa criait maintenant. Criait de colère. _Est-elle bipolaire ?_se demanda Isane soudainement terrifié par cette simple pensée. Au moment où la fille de Retsu allait enchainer, la porte de la salle devant elles s'ouvrit sur une Rangiku habillés en mère noël en mode ''sexy''.

- Aaaahhh ! se réjouit Rangiku. Aa-Chan ! Isane-Chan ! Vous êtes enfin venue finalement ! On commençait à s'inquiéter sincèrement !  
- ... Euh...

Les deux femmes ne dirent rien, ne bougèrent point. Les yeux de la petite Shinigami redevinrent normaux et sans leurs en demander plus, Rangiku arriva derrière elles au Shûnpo et les prit par les épaules avant de les attirer dans la salle et lança :

- Hé tout le monde ! Regardez qui voilà !

Toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Asa et Isane et une grande joie réanima la salle. Isamu tourna les yeux et son regard s'illumina à la vue de sa maman.

- Maman !  
- Isamu-Chan !

Sa fille s'était habillée d'une petite robe en velours brillant rouge vin, de la dentelle brodait le haut de son collet à l'ancienne – décolleter rond –, ses manches blanches (comme si elle se serait mise un chandail blanc par dessous, mais qui est cousue avec l'ensemble de la robe) s'ouvraient vers la fin comme les manches d'un bliaud, une tunique moyenâgeuse, et dans ses cheveux, deux broches dorés sous formes de flocons ornaient le tout dans une harmonie du temps des fêtes. Les jambes d'Isamu étaient recouvertes d'un bas nylon tout blanc terminés par des petits souliers noirs luisants.

- J'ai cru que t'allait pas venir maman, dit Isamu en lui sautant au cou.  
- Je serais venue quand même mon petit lotus d'or.  
- C'était pas ''lotus bleu'' ? rectifia sa fille.  
- Oui, mais pour le temps des fêtes c'est mon petit lotus d'or (Isane tourna la tête vers une montagne de cadeaux attribués à sa fille aînée et regarda son fils Haru jouer avec ses jouets qu'il avait reçut) Tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux ?  
- Non, je voulais t'attendre.  
- Poussin, lui sourit doucement la maman aux cheveux argentés. Tient, tu peux les ouvrir maintenant.

Le visage de sa fille rayonna et, prit la main de sa maman avant de courir vers ses cadeaux pour les déballer avec ses amies. Katt portait elle aussi une robe, mais bleu nuit qui étincelait sous les lumières et portait des cornes de rennes sur sa tête puis Ginko était habillée d'une jupe argentée et son chandail était tout blanc, portant ainsi un bonhomme de neige cousue par-dessus accompagné d'Amaru qui trouvait Isamu mignonne comme une ''Isane miniature''. Asa les regardaient s'amuser à aider Isamu à déballer ses cadeaux de noël. Ce qu'elle aurait tant donné pour avoir des enfants ! Mais son cœur appartenait toujours à ces bébés-là qu'elle avait trouvés dans la neige, sous des débris. Ils appartenaient à elle ! À elle seule ! Personne n'avait le droit de les lui PRENDRE ! C'est elle qui les avaient trouvés ! C'est elle qui les avaient protégée du froid ! Et c'est elle qui leurs avait prodigué son amour de mère ! _Ma mère aurait été fière moi...,_ soupira-t-elle._ Mais je n'en ai plus, des enfants..._Son regard se posa sur Shuhei qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il.  
- Je ne serais pas venue quand même, bougonna-t-elle.  
- Arrête donc de faire ta petite tête dure-là ! Ney, tu tombes bien on allait manger de la bûche de noël.  
- Pas faim.  
- ... Aa-Chan force-toi donc un peu !  
- Pas le goût.  
- Bon, alors je suppose que je doive faire appelle à ta ''Oneechan''. Naomi !

En moins de deux, Naomi était rendue proche d'eux.

- Oui ?  
- Asa n'a pas l'humeur, avoua-t-il.  
- Je ne suis même pas habillée pour fêter noël, grimaça Asa.  
- Menteuse !

Shuhei lui arracha le manteau et tous virent son habit de noël. C'était une longue robe noir, qui moulait ses flancs et qui laissait voir son décolleter ainsi que son dos, mais une large manche ''bretelle'' couvrait son omoplate gauche avant de venir rejoindre le devant de sa robe. Naomi claqua dans ses mains et fit apparaître une carte.

- Tu es la seule qui n'a pas ouvert tes cadeaux de noël.  
- J'ai des cadeaux de noël ? se questionna Asa.  
- Bah oui. Ce n'est pas vraiment noël sans cadeau. Bien, tout le monde ! Asa va ouvrir ses cadeaux !

Aussitôt dit, tout le monde se rassemblèrent autour d'elle et Shien l'assit sur une chaise. Asa ouvrit la carte et lut :

_Chère Asa, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ce noël-ci. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces dernières années pour te dire à quel point nous sommes fières de toi et des tes progrès. Tu grandis en sagesse et douceur, comme tes ancêtres, ne change pas, on t'aime comme tu es. On espère te garder aussi longtemps que nous vivrons !_

_Signé : Isane, Shien et tout tes ami-e-s !_

Elle termina de lire la lettre, les yeux remplit d'eau et sourit en jetant un petit rire. Isane vint vers elle et l'étreignit en lui murmurant : « Joyeux noël Asa ». Shien vint ensuite lui en donner un. Puis, Yuna arriva dans l'encadrement d'une porte dans la salle qui était recouverte d'un rideau rouge en lançant un gros : « Hum ! hum ! » Tous se turent et elle s'avança vers Asa.

- Joyeux noël Asa.

Enfin dit, le rideau s'ouvrit sur Nanao et Hasumi qui tenait chacune dans leurs bras... les jumeaux que l'Unohana avait trouvés, tout les deux habiller dans de petites grenouillères de noël. Asa resta stupéfaite. Isane s'approcha donc de celle-ci, qui restait figé sur place et qui ne fixait que ses ''bébés'' rien qu'à elle, et lui sourit.

- C'était prévu, dit l'argentée en souriant doucement.  
- Quoi ? sursauta soudainement Asa.  
- Enfaite... je t'ai un peu menti. Lorsque Nanao m'a dise qu'elle les voulait pour que Nanami ait un petit frère et une petite sœur, j'allais répliquer pour lui dire qu'ils t'appartenaient déjà, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps car on avait une réunion. Par la suite, je me suis expliquer à Nanao et elle m'a dise qu'elle voulait te faire ''accroire'' que j'avais donné tes enfants à quelqu'un, car Rangiku voulait les habiller pour ensuite te les donner comme cadeaux de noël.  
- C'était une mise en scène ?  
- Oui un peu. Sauf pour le « TA GUEULE ! » au perroquet.  
- Et tu ne pleurais pas pour de vrai ? se frustra Asa, qui elle, avait vraiment pleuré.  
- Oui et non.  
- Pardon pour le « TA GUEULE ! ».  
- Hey ça va aller. J'avais déjà tout oublié. Et puis, Nanao n'auraient jamais prise tes enfants réserver à ton nom.  
- Bien sur que non ! confirma Nanao en s'avançant. De toute façon, Nanami va avoir un frère ou une sœur au mois d'août.  
- Hein ? firent tous les voix en chœur.

Nanao posa sa main sur son ventre et Nanami cria de joie avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Shunsui voulu l'étreindre lui avec, mais Nanami l'empêcha en prenant toute la place sur sa mère et en lui grimaçant. Tous partirent à rire.

- Espérons que ce soit un garçon pour cette fois-ci, rit Shien.  
- Oui un garçon s'il te plait Nanao ! la supplia Shunsui.  
- Le hasard, répondit celle-ci.  
- Moi je voulais une petite sœur ou un petit frère depuis longtemps, répliqua la Nanao junior.  
- Moi j'ai donné naissance qu'à deux garçons pour le moment, ajouta Kiyone. Mon mari ne veut pas me faire une fille.  
- J'essaye ! se défendit Sentaro. Ne dit pas le contraire.

Asa les écouta un instant s'enquiquiner avant de partir vers Hasumi qui lui remit tendrement la petite fille qui avait de grands yeux noisette et Naomi donna le garçon à Shuhei, qui lui aussi, avait cru qu'Isane avait donnée leur enfants. Asa avait couché la petite tête de sa fille contre son épaule et la berça tout en humant son odeur de ''poudre de bébé''. Elle se sentit dès lors, une mère comme les autres maintenant.

- Bon ! piailla Amaru. Les cadeaux pour la maman Asa et le papa Shuhei !  
- Asseyez-vous chers parents, les convia Kazuhide en tirant deux chaises.

Ils s'assirent sans se faire prier et confièrent leurs enfants à Sakura et Renji pour le temps du ''déballage cadeaux'' ! Se fut à Naomi de donner le premier cadeau à sa ''Neechan'' ; Asa lut la carte et le déballa. Elle y retrouva quatre petits pyjamas, deux petits oursons identiques sauf que l'un d'eux était bleu, l'autre rose ; avec deux serviettes et deux biberons. Asa la remercia, puis Izuru offrit son cadeau à Shuhei.

- De ma part principalement et la part des hommes qui sont tous pères. Tout les hommes y ont mit un peu de soi.  
- Merci c'est très gentil de votre part.

Et Shuhei l'ouvrit à son tour. Il y retrouva : deux couvertures, des couches avec le mode d'emploie pour bien les attachés – en prime créée par les hommes avec leurs talents ''artistiques'' – faisant ainsi rire les femmes y comprit Asa, qui elle, avait le truc à avoir aidé Isane après la naissance d'Isamu à changé les couches. Il continua d'y trouver : deux peignoirs pour bébés brodés et de la poudre de bébé en model ''double'' pour leurs jumeaux.

- On va être bien équipé pour les mois à venir, sourit Asa.  
- Ça tu l'as dit, avoua Shuhei.  
- Euh, fit timidement Isamu, j'aurais un cadeau pour vous. Mes ami-e-s et moi y avons mit un peu de tous ce qu'on avait reçu en trop quand nous étions bébés et que l'on n'a même pas utilisé.  
- Oh vous êtres trop gentils et gentilles, s'émerveilla la maman Unohana.

Asa jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur son petit frère Kenji qu'elle regardait grandir depuis quelques années avant de l'ouvrit et y découvrit : des livres de Disney, un sac contenant environs trente tétines dont une qui attira particulièrement son attention. Elle ouvrit le paquet et la regarda. La tétine avait la forme de Minazuki, et elle se souvint clairement que sa mère, Retsu, avait donné cet objet à Kenji à sa naissance. Elle cacha sa nostalgie et la remit dans son paquet avant de continuer. Il y avait aussi trois hochets, six blocs à jouets en mousse, et des peluches. Elle se leva, de même pour Shuhei et ensemble, étreignirent affectueusement les enfants. Kenji ne refusa pas l'étreinte de sa grande sœur, même s'il ignorait qu'elle l'était.

Revenue après leurs rondes, Isane arriva avec les derniers cadeaux dont Maya et Sajin apportèrent deux gros paquets bien enveloppés. _Ils doivent êtres lourds ces cadeaux-là,_se dit Asa. Isane mit le gros paquet sur les genoux d'Asa et de Shuhei, dont celui-ci était assez léger. Ils l'ouvrirent en même temps et y découvrirent : deux mobiles faisant de la musique et qui illuminaient, des coussins, des globes neigeux, deux bavettes, deux brassières pour bébés, deux petites tuques pour l'hiver – l'un portant des oreilles de chat, l'autre des oreilles d'ours –, deux petits manteaux, ainsi que deux petites salopettes, des mini chaussettes, deux paires de minis sandales japonaises ainsi que deux kimono.

Asa et Shuhei relevèrent leurs têtes, et pas n'importe laquelle, une tête surprise. Ils regardèrent toutes les choses qu'ils avaient reçues et soupirèrent :

- Wow ! dire qu'on voulait des enfants, on ignorait que c'était tant de travail.  
- Ouais, les appuya Yuna. En plus, vous en prime, vous avez deux bébés sur les bras.  
- Quelqu'un pourrait bien nous aider ? couina Asa en leur pointant tous les choses qu'ils avaient reçu.  
- Bien sure ! firent en chœur tous les Shinigami. Vous le méritez bien.  
- Tu as tellement attendu patiemment, l'admira Rangiku. Ta patience légendaire sera grandement récompenser. Quatre ans à attendre !  
- Attendez, les arrêta Maya, il reste deux derniers cadeaux à ouvrir.

Les Komamura déposèrent, avec une douceur hors du commun vu leurs forces ''exceptionnelles'' et les jeunes parents les ouvrirent. Ils y dénichèrent deux couchettes de bébés en bois.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour amasser tant d'argents pour tout ça ? questionna soudainement Asa.  
- Ça ne se pose pas comme question Asa-San, fit Maya la louve bleue. Dis-toi juste que ces cadeaux-là, créées et fait pour vous, viennent du cœur de tout le monde qui est ici.

Asa se leva et dit d'une voix bien forte :

- Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous nous aviez donné. Et jamais je ne saurais comment vous remercier de tout ça.  
- Mais tu nous as déjà assez, je dirais même, trop aidé Asa, la rassura Nana en s'avançant. Tous les services que tu nous as tellement donnés au files des années, mettant ainsi ton envie d'être mère de côté que pour nous rendre service, nous, nous tous dans cette salle, nous te rendons, tout ce que tu nous as donner.

C'en fut trop pour Asa qui se mit à pleurer. Pleurer de joie et d'émotions fortes. Les enfants devinrent troublés, sauf Nanami qui pleurait en disant : « C'est si beau ! Ça ressemble à mon livre que j'ai lu dernièrement ! » Nana vint étreindre Asa dans ses bras.

- C'est la plus belle veille de noël de toute ma vie ! arriva Asa à souffler.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18 !  
Il commence triste et se termine joyeux. Question pour vous : Est-ce qu'au début vous avez vraiment, mais vraiment penser qu'Isane avait donné les Jumeaux d'Asa ? Soyez franc !

_Spécification d'Asa-San et Sayo !:_

- Depuis quand je pleure en lisant des cartes moi ?  
- « Nous te rendons, tout ce que tu nous as donné. » c'est beau hein ?

- Bon si vous voulez avoir la liste qu'Asa et Shuhei ont reçu la voici :  
○ 4 petits pyjamas  
● 2 oursons en peluches rose et bleu  
○ 2 serviettes  
● 2 biberons  
○ 2 couvertures  
● Énormément de couches avec le mode d'emploie pour Shuhei XD  
○ 2 peignoirs pour bébé  
● Poudre de bébé format double  
○ Des livres de Disney  
● 30 tétines dont une spéciale  
○ 3 hochets  
● 6 blocs en mousse  
○ Et des tonnes de peluches  
● 2 mobiles  
○ Des coussins  
● Des globes neigeux  
○ 2 bavettes de bébés  
● 2 brassières de bébés  
○ 2 petites tuques versions ''kawaii''  
● 2 mini manteaux  
○ 2 mini salopettes  
● Des mini chaussettes  
○ 2 paires de mini sandales japonaises  
● 2 petits kimonos  
○ Et 2 couchettes à bébé  
- Donc, ils ont reçut : une soixante-dizaines de choses pour bébés...


	20. Chapter 19 : A Family Filled

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 19 : A Family Filled

Une Famille Comblée

* * *

**A**près la veillée de noël, les Komamura, Isane, Yoko et Iba ainsi qu'Isamu qui était dotée du pouvoir de la télékinésie, aidèrent Asa et Shuhei à porter tous leurs cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu à la quatrième division – la demeure qui a été héréditaire pour chaque Unohana. Le reste des cadeaux, qui avaient été attribués aux jeunes parents, allaient être déballée le lendemain matin.

- Où déposons-nous ça ? demanda Sajin en arrivant dans l'entrée principale de la quatrième division en fête.  
- Euh... déposons le tout dans une pièce adjacente à côté de ma chambre, dit Asa.

Alors tous déposèrent les cadeaux dans la salle et, utilisant le Shûnpo, Shuhei assembla une première couchette puis ensuite, en moins de deux, fit le deuxième et à l'aide de Sajin et Maya, transporta les deux meubles dans la chambre d'à côté. Yoko aida sa grande sœur à mettre les matelas, les oreillers et les couvertures. Isane installa les mobiles et montra à son ancienne disciple comment bien coucher un bébé pour le dodo.

- Si jamais tu es débordée, fit Isane, étant donné que tu n'es pas habituée à te lever à toutes les nuits pour les consoler et les nourrir, je suis disponible pour t'y aider.  
- D'accord. Merci.  
- De rien. Tu le mérites tellement, vous le méritez tellement, rectifia-t-elle. Allez, bonne nuit, maman Asa.  
- Bonne nuit maman Isane.

Et les deux parents d'endormirent après cette magnifique soirée de noël. Mais une question trottait encore dans la tête d'Asa : Pourquoi ces bébés-là ont-ils les yeux de Shuhei et les siens ? Peut-être était-ce le hasard. Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle préférait regarder ses bébés dormirent.

- Il faut leur trouver des noms, chuchota Shuhei à son oreille avant d'enlacer sa petite amie de derrière.  
- Et trouver des parrains et des marraines.  
- Ça va être dure.  
- Non. Pour Yoko, je ne sais pas si ça serait notre garçon ou notre fille. Tu sais, selon les traditions*, c'est le parrain et la marraine qui choisisse les prénoms.  
- Dans ce cas faisons comme ça, maman.  
- D'accord papa.

Finalement ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, et préférèrent bercer leurs enfants, les nourrir et les regarder dormirent. _Merci, mes ancêtres,_remercia intérieurement la Shinigami, dont les yeux étaient devenus azur. Le lendemain matin, ce ne fut pas de tout repos, mais ils étaient prêts ; ils donnèrent le bain à leurs bébés, les séchèrent et leurs mirent des couches. Par la suite, ils leurs donnèrent le biberon et des invités vinrent leurs donner un coup de pouce.

- Bonjour Yoko ! la salua Asa.  
- Ohayo Oneechan, alors comment vont-ils ?  
- Bien. Ils mangent bien, dorment bien et sont en bonne santé.  
- Leur as-tu trouvé des prénoms ?  
- Non pas encore. Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
- Oui ?  
- Voudrais-tu être la marraine d'un de nos enfants ?  
- Mo-moi ? bredouilla Yoko.  
- Oui. Si jamais quelque chose venait à nous arriver. Iba-San sera le parrain.  
- Je... Je serais fière de l'être Oneechan.  
- Veut la prendre ? lui demanda sa grande sœur.  
- Bien sûr.

Yoko s'assit et Asa déposa sa fille dans les bras de la marraine. La petite Unohana/Hisagi ouvrit ses yeux noisette brillants de vie et se mit à gigoter puis à gazouiller. La marraine laissa la petite jouer après ses mèches de cheveux puis se mit à babiller tout en jouant avec. Asa la laissa faire et vit Izuru avec Shuhei qui le conseillait.

- Asa, fit-il, viens ici.  
- D'accord...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis si Izuru serait le parrain de notre fils ?  
- C'est une excellente idée je trouve, avoua Asa. Dis-moi Izuru.  
- Oui ?  
- As-tu trouvé un nom pour notre garçon ?  
- J'avais pensé à Shumei.  
- Shumei ? s'étonna Shuhei. Ça ressemble beaucoup à Shuhei cependant. Tu ne penses pas que ça va mélanger les gens avec mon nom ?  
- Moi j'aime bien, s'émerveilla l'Unohana. Shumei Hisagi ou Shumei Unohana. Oh ! trop belle résonnance. Tu aime Shuhei ?... Shuhei ?

Shuhei réfléchissait à ce prénom trouvé par son meilleur ami et décida enfin.

- Oui ça me plait à moi aussi. Ce sera Shumei.  
- Asa ? la questionna Yoko.  
- Oui ?  
- Ta fille est magnifique comme une fleur. J'ai peut-être un nom pour elle.  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
- Asa est belle.  
- Hein ? se troubla sa sœur. Asa est belle ?  
- Asa est belle. Asaeda, qui signifie brindille du matin.  
- Asaeda et Shumei, réfléchirent les parents. Ça va bien ensemble. À partir de maintenant, ce sera leurs noms.

Les bébés se mirent à gazouiller comme s'ils aimaient leurs prénoms, puis bâillèrent comme pour leurs montrer qu'ils étaient fatigués. Yoko partit couché Asaeda dans son lit et Izuru remit Shumei à son papa, qui le prit d'une douceur que Yoko ne reconnut pas. Étant encore sous l'état de choc de voir Shuhei en mode ''papa attentionné'', elle trouva comme excuse que le Clan Komamura voulait la voir.

- Pas de problème ma chère, la rassura sa sœur. Vas-y.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oh oui. Je vais y arriver.  
- D'accord. Bye bye.  
- Au revoir.

Après une longue matinée, lorsque Shuhei fut occupé à sa division, toutes les femmes vinrent faire leurs tours chez Asa et Shuhei pour voir leurs bébés. Lorsqu'Isane vint faire le sien accompagné de sa fille aînée, Isamu demanda timidement ceci à Asa :

- Asa-San ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que... enfin, puisque ma mère à été votre mentor et étant une Kotetsu, est-ce que... vous pensez... que je pourrais devenir le mentor d'un de vos enfants ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, une Kotetsu à toujours été placé avec une Unohana. C'était toujours fille avec fille.  
- Alors, ce sera Asaeda, si je ne me trompe pas..., réfléchit un bref instant la fille d'Isane.  
- Oui c'est ça, termina l'Unohana avant d'aller chercher Asaeda qui gazouillait de vie dans sa couchette avant de revenir. Est-ce que la nouvelle mentor veut prendre dans ses bras sa future disciple ?

Le regard d'Isamu s'illumina avant qu'elle hoche oui de la tête. Elle s'assit confortablement et Asa lui mit sa fille dans ses bras. Asa fut étonnée de voir qu'Isamu avait le tour avec les bébés.

- J'ai le tour en effet, répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés. J'ai mon petit frère Haru et bientôt, un autre petit frère ou petite sœur rejoindra notre famille.  
- Isane ! s'émerveilla Asa en se retournant vers elle. Tu ne me l'avais point dit ça !  
- Je viens juste de l'apprendre aujourd'hui, s'excusa la Capitaine Kotetsu. C'est un magnifique cadeau de noël, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout à fait. C'est moi ou bien toutes les mamans ont décidés de tomber enceinte en même temps ?  
- Je crois que c'est le cas en effet !

Elle retourna son regard vers Isamu et constata avec joie qu'elle s'amusait à grimacer et arrivait à faire rire Asaeda. Puis on sonna à la porte. Asa ouvrit et toutes les femmes étaient là ! Sauf Kaede...

- Merïkurisumasu Asa (Joyeux noël) ! cria Rangiku en l'étreignant. Ça alors...  
- Quoi ? demanda Asa à demi-étouffée par sa poitrine.  
- Tu as le même volume de seins que ceux de ta mère.  
- Rangiku-Oneechan ! fulmina Yuna, sachant que sa grande sœur était toujours obstinée de dire que sa ''poitrine était la plus volumineuse'' de tous.  
- ... merci c'est gentil, fit tout simplement l'Unohana en se dégageant. Entrez !

Toutes rentrèrent et quelques unes avaient des cadeaux. La plupart partirent avant tout vers Isamu qui tenait encore Asaeda dans ses bras, tandis que Shumei dormait encore.

- Leur avez-vous donnés des noms ? demanda Hasumi.  
- Oui, sourit Asa. Isamu tient Asaeda dans ses bras et, mon petit Shumei dort encore.  
- Vous n'avez pas cherché fort, fort, grimaça Rangiku.  
- Toi non plus pour Ginko, Ran-Chan, lui avoua Amaru.  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose !  
- Voulez-vous du thé, du jus, de l'eau ? leurs offrit la nouvelle maman aux yeux bleu d'azur.

Les femmes prirent leurs commandes et Asa partit servir leur verre avant de revenir avec un plateau. Dès qu'elle s'assit, elle demanda :

- Y a-t-il du nouveau dans votre vie ? Vous, Naomi, Nanao et Isane, je sais que vous êtes enceinte mais à part ça, d'autre d'entre vous le sont-elles ?

Sur ce, Maya, Sakura, Nana et Yuna levèrent la main. Asa eut un mouvement de surprise. Isamu les regarda.

- Qui veut prendre Asaeda-Chan ? demanda la petite Kotetsu.  
- Moi je veux bien, dit sa maman en prenant délicatement Asaeda dans ses bras. Asa, tu l'as peut-être adoptée, mais bon sang qu'elle te ressemble.  
- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas tombé enceinte ? la questionna Amaru en baissant un œil.  
- Sûr de moi, appuya Asa. C'est quoi une contraction ?

Tous la regardèrent d'un œil perplexe à la question.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que je n'étais jamais tombé enceinte ! rigola-t-elle.  
- Bah tu es chanceuse ma Neechan, fit Naomi. De plus, toi, tu peux encore jouer à la Wii au Dance Dance Révolution même si tu as des bébés qui sont nés il y a deux jours.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Bon ! annonça Nanao en tapant dans ses mains. Les cadeaux d'Aa-Chan.  
- Mes cadeaux ? s'intrigua Asa.  
- Oui. Hier soir c'était pour tes enfants et aujourd'hui c'est à toi.

Alors elle reçut du chocolat, des vêtements, des bijoux et tout plein de choses de femmes. Elle remercia ses ami-e-s puis elles repartirent après avoir cajolé chacune à leurs tours, les jumeaux d'Asa. Dès qu'elles furent parties, l'Unohana regarda son calendrier et soupira. Shuhei revint et ils s'enlacèrent longuement.

- Merci, le remercia sa petite amie.  
- C'est dans la nature des choses. Nos enfants auront tout se qu'il faut.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa longuement sur le front puis, ses lèvres cherchèrent celle de sa petite amie. Ils durent arrêtés de se caresser car Shumei s'était mit à pleurer. Asa sourit et partit prendre dans ses bras son fils pour le consoler. Shuhei s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte : jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse depuis la mort de sa mère. _Finalement... peut-être ai-je été un peu trop dur avec elle,_se dit-il en la regardant agir avec une douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le soir, après avoir mangé leur souper et couché leurs enfants, les deux amoureux partirent s'asseoir dans le salon et écoutèrent un film de noël. Puis ils partirent se coucher. La nuit allait être longue.

Comme s'ils l'avaient prédit, les enfants se réveillèrent aux trois heures. Si l'un se mettait à pleurer, l'autre l'accompagnait. Donc les deux nouveaux parents devaient se lever en même temps. Le lendemain matin, ils firent des efforts pour se lever et pour donner les biberons aux bébés, changer leurs couches, les nettoyer et tout.

- Alors, tu aimes ça être mère ? lui demanda Shuhei dont les cernes sous les yeux avaient gagnés.  
- Oui. J'espère ! J'étais prête depuis longtemps. Et toi ?  
- Oui. Je les adore !

Ils prirent tout leurs temps pour jouer avec eux, les divertir et leurs parler. Puis le soir venu, quelqu'un d'inattendu vint faire son tour. L'air se refroidit et une forme blanche s'y métamorphosa. Shuhei devint blême alors qu'Asa souriait.

- Un spectre ! couina-t-il.  
- Bah non ! enfin, oui mais c'est Sayo, le rassura Asa.  
- Sayo ?  
- Euh... je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ?  
- Non. Enfin, pas d'après ce que je vois. Sayo-Chan !  
- _Yo la compagnie !_ les salua Sayo. _Comment ça va les nouveaux parents ?_  
- Bien, on est juste un peu fatigué, mais ça ira.  
- _Tant mieux ! Tu y arriveras,_ la rassura-t-elle. _Shuhei-San, j'ai a parler à ma sœur jumelle quelques moment seules, tu veux ?_  
- Mais oui allez y, confirma le papa en regardant encore la télévision. Et poussez-vous les filles, je ne vois pas le meilleur bout !  
- _Merci._

Sayo attira sa sœur dans la salle de bain avant de fermé la porte. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa sœur qui s'était assisse sur le couvercle de la toilette.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- _Je... je te demande pardon de t'avoir chagriné en disant : « Moi je peux avoir des enfants naturellement et pas toi ! »_ s'excusa sa sœur immortelle.  
- Tient, tient. Voilà que tu t'excuse, à quoi tu joues Sayo ?  
- _Asa, vraiment je suis sincère, et je m'excuse de t'avoir dit de telles atrocités._  
- Ça m'a blessé, Sayo. Beaucoup blessé.  
- _J'aurais essayer de m'excuser au moins,_ termina l'immortelle en ré ouvrant la porte. _Je dois y aller, mes enfants m'attendent. Joyeux noël quand même, Asa-Futagochan. _(Jumelle Asa)

Asa laissa partir Sayo en restant toujours assise. La nuit, elle partit dans son lit avec Shuhei. Ils se préparèrent à dormirent et ensuite, s'endormirent profondément. Vers le milieu de la nuit, leur chambre devint froide. _Encore Sayo !_s'énerva Asa en allant dans la chambre de ses enfants pour les protéger du froid au cas où. Arrivée dans la pièce où ses jumeaux dormaient, elle les recouvrit d'une seconde couverture. Mais soudainement la veilleuse s'atténua graduellement et l'air fit un rebondissement de froid à la température ambiante de la pièce. Là, Asa n'y comprit rien. La dix-neuvième perle sur collier qu'elle portait au cou s'illumina d'un rose pâle. Elle sentit la chaleur de ce bijou frotter contre sa peau. Elle leva les yeux et sa dix-neuvième ancêtre se matérialisa.

- Amaya-Sama, lâcha-t-elle, éberlué.  
- Bonsoir, Aa-Chan, la salua son ancêtre.

De toutes ses ancêtres, Amaya était la préférée d'Asa. Cas s'était la tendresse et la douceur même incarnée dans ce corps. Elle était encore plus douce que Retsu. Voilà pourquoi Asa l'admirait.

- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda la cadette de leur lignée.  
- Venue te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi, ma belle, lui sourit Amaya en caressant sa joue. Et pour te dire la vérité.  
- Quelle vérité ? se surprit Asa.  
- Sur tes enfants.  
- Mes... jumeaux ? bégaya-t-elle comme si elle avait comprit soudainement.  
- Oui, dit-elle en prenant le temps de s'accoter sur le bord de la couchette de Shumei et caressa ses cheveux.  
- Ça veut dire que...  
- Exactement. J'ai enfanté ces bébés dans l'au-delà. Sur les plaines de lumières. Ils ont tes gènes, Asa, et ceux de Shuhei. (Elle vit dans sa tête Shuhei qui ronflait tout étendu sur le lit)  
- Vous... vous vous êtes portez volontaire... pour être ma mère porteuse ?  
- Tu as tout comprit ma belle.  
- Je... Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remerciez de tout cela, Amaya-Sama.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciement pour aider mes cadettes de lignées. Je te voyais dans l'au-delà. Tu me semblais tellement triste que je n'ai point supporté l'idée que tu ne puisses jamais continuer notre lignée. Donc, je me suis portée volontaire pour être ta mère porteuse, Aa-Chan. Ces enfants, sont tient. C'est pour ça que Shumei à tes yeux et qu'Asaeda à ceux de Shuhei.

Asa l'étreignit avec remerciement. Amaya la réconforta et embrassa tendrement son front avant d'en faire de même avec les enfants qu'elle avait enfanté à la place d'Asa.

- Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, précisa Amaya.  
- Quand les saurais-je ?  
- Aux alentours de leurs trois ans, quatre ans. Pas avant.  
- D'accord. J'y tiendrais compte.  
- Ils ont des pouvoirs que d'autres enfants n'auront jamais, car ils sont issus d'une puissante lignés. Je dois y aller.  
- Parfait. Encore, merci mille fois Amaya-Sama.

Elles s'étreignirent une seconde et dernière fois avant que son ancêtre disparut totalement. Elle veilla ses enfants qui dormaient à point fermés et décida de dormir sur la chaise berçante. Après s'être réveillé trois fois, l'aube pointait son bout du nez. À cet instant de la journée, c'est là où Asa était plus puissante. Elle se leva, un peu raqué* de s'être endormit ainsi sur une chaise à veiller ses trésors et vit qu'Asaeda avait les yeux ouverts.

- Bonjour ma brindille du matin, lui sourit Asa. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Sa fille gazouilla en montrant que oui. Par la suite Shuhei arriva dans la cuisine et vit sa petite amie avec sa fille.

- Comment vont-ils ? se renseigna-t-il.  
- Ils vont bien. Et dorment bien aussi.  
- Tant mieux. Je vais aller voir Shumei, s'il est réveillé.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants et vit Shumei remuer puis ouvrir ses yeux en le fixant.

- Vient dans les bras de papa ! babilla-t-il en le prenant. Oh ! il va falloir changer ta couche toi.  
- Le mode d'emploie est sur le meuble, fit la voix d'Asa comme si elle l'avait entendue.  
- D'accord.

Après quinze minutes d'habillage et de changement, Shuhei arriva finalement avec son fils dans ses bras. Ils continuèrent leurs rôles de parents durant plusieurs nuits, mais un jour ils furent trop fatigués. Heureusement, Izuru et Isane vinrent leurs refouler un coup de main.

- Vous vous êtes tellement dévoués à ces enfants que nous sommes venus vous rendre service, annonça Izuru.  
- Et vos enfants ? l'interrogea Shuhei.  
- Sous la garde de Tata Kiyone et Tonton Sentaro.

Au même moment, là où Asa nourrissait Asaeda, elle fut convoquée à la première division. C'est en grimaçant qu'elle se leva et remit sa fille entre les mains de son ancienne Sensei. Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle de réunion, elle vit Ryoku, Yoko et Naomi qui étaient là, mais juste eux. Asa prit place avec un regard colérique et Yamamoto apparut en compagnie de Shien et de... Kaede ?

- BANDE D'IMBÉCILES ! hurla soudainement Yamamoto avant de se faire arrêter par son fils, Shien.  
- S'il te plait p'pa, arrêtez de hurler après mes filles (il parlait de Naomi et d'Asa qu'il considérait comme sa fille depuis la mort de sa mère) et la sœur et le frère d'Asa.  
- Vous avez perdue vos Haori ? cria-t-il en s'adressant à Ryoku, Yoko et Naomi. J'aurais pu comprendre s'ils avaient été déchirés, mais perdues ? Et vous êtes toujours aussi souriant ? Que sont-ils devenus, vos Haori ?  
- Je l'ai faite flamber en essayant de réchauffer de pauvres gens innocents, répondit simplement Yoko. Il n'était pas fait de la même matière que mon Shihakusho, qui résiste à la chaleur et au feu de mon reiatsu...  
- Moi il a prit dans une prise électrique..., rit Ryoku.  
- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? explosa Yamamoto. Et toi, Capitaine Naomi ?  
- Je l'ai perdu en faisant de l'équitation avec Sheitan, avoua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil discret à son père, Shien.  
- Et toi, finalement, UNOHANA ASA ?

Asa tressaillit un peu sous ce ton. Pourquoi l'engueulait-il toujours plus que les autres ? Naomi prit sa défense en passant un bras devant sa ''Neechan''.

- Pourquoi criez-vous après elle ?  
- Parce qu'elle est incompétente ! ragea Yamamoto. Comme d'habitude !  
- Ça c'est faux, cracha Asa d'un ton froid, dont les yeux étaient devenus noir. Vous avez archi-faux, Yamamoto-San... Vous me demandez de devenir le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant, vous voulez me retirer mon Zanpakuto puis là, vous me traitez d'incompétente... je ne l'accepte point, messire ! En m'insultant ainsi, vous insulter toutes les Unohana... Sauf Kaede bien sur (elle jeta un regard qui tue à celle qui la prétendait sa ''cousine'').  
- Alors tu en as fait quoi de TON HAORI TOUT NEUF ?  
- Je l'ai peut-être déchiré pour protéger des poupons d'un froid mordant peut-être ! C'est toujours ainsi avec vous ! Vous me haïssez parce que je suis le fruit d'un viol, une bâtarde si on utilise le bon terme ! Ça doit toujours faire votre affaire pour faire votre bonheur absolue ! Gueuler sur moi autant que vous le voulez, mais jamais, vous n'insulterait mes enfants d'enfant impures car ils ont été adoptés. Sinon, je vous... je vous en voudrais pour le restant de votre vie !

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, attira Yoko vers elle et ensemble, partirent à la quatrième division. Le soir, Asa revint exténuer et partit se coucher immédiatement. Alors que minuit approchait, Asa vit la lune : une ellipse de lune, rouge sang. La pleine lune rouge, répandait une clarté démoniaque sur Soul Society. Comme si on éclairait ce paradis enneigé d'une lumière rouge. Soul Society prenait un aspect presqu'irréel.

Asa savait que le moment était proche. Elle serra plus fort le bras de Shuhei, qui dormait, contre sa poitrine tout en regardant la pleine lune. Puis elle l'entendit. Le premier hurlement. Le cri de la bête qui s'éleva jusqu'au fond de son âme. Asa sentit un pincement sourd dans son ventre. La bête hurla à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait. L'Unohana frémit : elle le connaissait que trop bien, ce cri-là. Derrière la bête, elle aurait juré entendre la plainte d'un humain...

* * *

C'était le chapitre 19  
Devinez qui se cache derrière ce cri de bête ! Il n'y a pas de spécifications pour ce Chapitre-ci à part que Yamamoto est plutôt... enrageant ! x)


	21. Chapter 20 : Bite Blood

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 20 : Bite Blood

Morsure De Sang

* * *

**S**ur une plaine enneigée, une jeune femme était encore à cheval entre deux mondes ; son visage de femme ruisselait de sueur et du sang, marquait son poitrail de fauve. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle sentait juste ses os se transformer. Comme si quelqu'un les lui broyaient et les remodelaient. Elle en avait l'habitude, mais à chaque fois, ça lui faisait un drôle de sensation pas très agréable et elle redoutait toujours ce moment-là. Oui. Yoko n'était pas une Shinigami comme les autres. À toutes les ellipses de lunes rouges, son Zanpakuto prenait le dessus sur elle. Elle faisait corps avec lui. C'était son autre moitié, son alter ego. Elle haletait comme si son ventre était transpercé, comme si elle était sur le seuil de la mort. Le goût du sang, roulant sur sa langue comme de l'huile, giclant dans sa gorge grande ouverte lui donnait la nausée. Maintenant à moitié fauve et moitié humain, elle se mit à vomir dans de grands spasmes sur une roche recouverte d'une couche de flocons, agglutiner entre eux en espérant en finir au plus tôt.

Dès qu'elle fut vidée de son dégoût, elle partit proche de la rivière glacée, à genoux. Le froid glacial de l'hiver s'immisçait en elle. Bien qu'elle haïsse le froid et l'eau glacée, cela semblait l'apaiser après la chaleur consumée par son corps lors de sa métamorphose. Retirant la poudreuse des alentours à l'aide de ses mains tachetés de sang, Yoko dénicha une pierre et, avec force, la lança sur la couche de glace, couvrant la rivière. Le chant de ce long et large ruban d'eau monta doucement ; les clapotis de l'eau dans un son régulier. Elle retira les morceaux de glace coupant comme du verre et y trempa ses fines mains, comme celles de sa mère, Retsu. Ainsi, elle se nettoya le visage et son corps, jusqu'à ce que parcelle de sang disparaisse de son corps. L'eau avait emporté le sang qui l'avait teinté de rouge. Puis, elle se coucha à même la neige et éclata en sanglot tout en regardant la pleine lune rouge.

Yoko se laissait couché, nue, dans la neige jusqu'à en grelotter et que ses extrémité deviennent presque bleue à vu d'œil. Elle voulait parfois tant voulu être normale, se laisser mourir pour en finir avec cette transformation qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa puberté. Mais son instinct de survie était plus vivace qu'aucuns autre Shinigami. Elle se leva difficilement, malgré ses membres engourdie par le froid et sortit d'un buisson ses vêtements qu'elle avait retiré pour évité de les écarteler lors de sa mutation puis s'habilla en claquant des dents. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa division. Une seule pensée l'obsédait : Iba Tetsuzaemon. Iba, son amant. Le seul à connaître son triste sort avec Asa et le Clan Komamura. Iba l'entendrait dans sa chambre, la réchaufferait dans ses bras tout en la berçant comme une enfant. Depuis qu'elle avait débuté ses transformations, Iba ne lui faisait que ça, et cela lui suffisait.

Elle entra dans sa division et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et comme d'habitude, y retrouva son amant, sans ses lunettes assit sur son lit. Elle lui sourit et s'élança vers lui, comme si une force l'attira. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle éclata encore en sanglot.

- Pourquoi..., gémit Yoko. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit moi ?  
- Chuuutt... ça va. C'est terminé maintenant, la rassura Iba en caressant ses cheveux brun foncés. C'est terminé...

Yoko enfonça plus creux son visage contre le torse de son amant et il resserra plus fort son étreinte sur elle. Le silence retomba, ponctué par les sanglots de Yoko. Il se coucha tout en gardant son amante proche de lui et veilla sur elle...

Jushiro, quant à lui, avait les yeux bien ouvert dans son lit. Il voyait la lune, la lune rouge sang qui lui montrait le triste sort de sa fille. Il s'en voulait tant en regardant l'astre briller au dessus de Soul Society. _Je n'ai jamais été là pour la soutenir depuis le début de ses métamorphoses... pas une seul fois j'ai agis comme un père,_ se maugréa-t-il. _Pas étonnant qu'elle a prit Iba-San pour être son tuteur légal..._Il se souviendrait toujours comment Yoko l'avait incendié lorsqu'il s'était marié avec Yuna. S'en voulait-il à lui ? Ou en voulait-il à elle ?

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla, très fatigué après une nuit où il n'avait point fermé les yeux. Une petite chose se fit sentir sous les couettes et une voix enfantine le sortit de ses rêves.

- Papa ? demanda Kotaro. Debout ?  
- Où est maman ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son fils tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- Fait à manger.  
- D'accord, allez, papa se lève.

Il fit un effort crucial pour se lever et suivit son fils qui courrait dans les corridors. En passant devant les photographies, il tourna son regard vers l'une d'entre elles. La photo de famille avec Freya, sa première fille dont Retsu avait donné la vie puis froidement assassinée, était déchirée. _Yoko serait-elle venu cette nuit ?_se demanda-t-il. Pourtant, la déchirure ne semblait pas humaine. Les bords semblaient avoir été griffés par intention et surtout, lesdits bords semblaient noircit, comme si du feu avait été présent lors de cet acte. Le battement de son cœur accéléra. Il ignorait totalement comment et à quoi Yoko ressemblait lorsqu'elle se transformait.

- Papa ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! résonna la voix de son fils.  
- Papa arrive ! répondit-il en continuant sa marche.

Sa décision était prise : il allait régler les choses avec Yoko et découvrir sa mutation.

Le lendemain matin, Yoko avait reprit ses couleurs et dormait paisiblement sur l'abdomen de son ancien mentor. Il caressa ses cheveux, puis sa nuque... C'est à ce moment là que son ancienne disciple décida d'ouvrir les yeux, surement dut à un frisson.

- Bon matin mon petit Soleil, la salua-t-il.  
- Bon matin, lui sourit-elle en cherchant ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, puis se déshabillèrent tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoko était à nue et de ses yeux, s'échappèrent des larmes. Iba cessa et l'observa d'un regard alarmé.

- Que se passe-t-il, Yoko-Chan ?  
- ... (Pleurs et sanglots) Comment... comment voudrais-tu avoir un héritier avec moi ?  
- Hey, lui susurra-t-il en caressant sa joue. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Regardes-moi, Sensei, pleura-t-elle. Regarde-moi attentivement.

Il la regarda de haut en bas mais ne vit rien.

- Je suis un monstre, déclara-t-elle.  
- Non Yoko-Chan ne dis pas ça...

Elle se retourna sur le dos et souleva ses cheveux pour dénudé sa nuque et posa la main de son amant sur cette parcelle de peau. Iba ne dit rien. Sur la nuque de son amante, se trouvait une touffe de poil rousse large de six centimètres et longue de dix centimètres.

- Tu vois bien ? le convaincu Yoko. Yamaneko, mon Zanpakuto, est née en moi avec moi, contre moi. Il est uni à moi et jamais je ne pourrais retirer cette touffe de poil sur ma nuque. Elle lui appartient...  
- Tu es spéciale, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es point monstre.  
- ... mon père, commença-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau sur le dos, il me haïssait...  
- Jushiro Ukitake ? s'écria-t-il.  
- Oui. Jushiro Ukitake. Ma mère, elle ne me détestait pas vraiment... comparativement à mon père, qui me détestait comme la peste.  
- Raconte, insista-t-il tout en posant une main sur son épaule, voulant à tout prix lui enlever ce poids sur ses épaules.  
- Lorsque j'étais petite... j'ai apprise qu'elle ne m'avait pas allaité comme ma grande sœur Asa. Non. C'était une nourrice... Quand je me suis blessée, je pense que j'avais trois ans ou quatre ans, et que j'ai hurlé parce que ça me faisait mal à ma jambe droite, et que je n'étais plus capable de la bouger, ma mère est accourut avec ma grande sœur Asa et son mentor, Isane. Retsu m'a longuement dévisagé, puis, a tourné autour de moi et finalement m'a prit dans ses bras. Elle m'a guérit et ma dit : « Tu es très courageuse, mon enfant ». J'avais arrêté de pleuré. J'étais comme engourdit par son voile de tendresse. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait mon enfant.

Yoko s'assit sur le bord du lit et continua.

- Par la suite, elle m'a bercée dans ses bras. Tu sais, quand j'étais encore plus jeune, mon père, lui, ne me laissait jamais monter sur ses genoux, me souhaitait juste bonne nuit ainsi et fermait la lumière en refermant la porte...  
- Jushiro a déjà été aussi cruelle que ça ?  
- Oui. Difficile à croire hein ? C'est Asa qui agissait comme une deuxième mère avec moi, c'est elle qui me réconfortait, avant de te rencontrer.  
- C'est une bonne grande sœur.  
- La meilleure, la venta Yoko en souriant un peu.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Mon père m'a présenté à toi et m'a délaisser sous ton sort. Retsu, elle, me cajolait comme une mère le fait normalement. Dès que j'ai commencé à t'apprécier et à me tenir avec toi, Jushiro est parti. Comme s'il n'acceptait pas que tu deviennes mon mentor. Je... tu étais comme mon père en fait, le père que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie. Tout l'amour que j'ai reçut, ce n'était pas mon père ni mère qui me la transmettait, c'était toi. Mais au moment où je commençais à bien m'amuser avec toi, on dirait que mes parents sont devenus jaloux et on voulut me montrer, là, qu'ils m'aimaient, mais c'était trop tard.  
- Moi, je t'aime, saches-le Yoko. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et puis, cette petite touffe de poil, je l'adore ! Ça te rend plus douce à cajoler.

Sur ce, Yoko éclata d'un petit rire avant de retomber triste.

- Veux-tu encore te confier ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui.  
- Alors je t'écoute.  
- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai agis aussi sauvagement envers mon père ?  
- Non pourquoi ?  
- Parce que... voir comment il cajole et aime son fils Kotaro... voir l'amour qui m'a été interdit, transmit à l'un de ses descendants alors que j'aurais du l'avoir, me rend amèrement en colère. Je n'ai point eu le droit à ce traitement de douceur. Je l'ai eu de toi, de ma mère et d'Asa. Une fois, alors que j'aidais ma mère à mettre la table, j'ai échappé une assiette qui a éclaté en morceaux. Retsu m'a aidé en me disant que ce n'était pas grave. Mais papa est arrivé au même moment. J'ai levé la tête et reçut une claque de sa part. Il m'a crié avec force : « Espèce d'animale ! Tu es incapable de ne faire rien de bien ! Va dans ta chambre ! » Je suis montée, et j'ai pleurée. J'ai entendu mes parents s'engueuler à mon sujet. Retsu criait en disant que je n'avais rien fait de mal et que c'était normal à mon âge, mais Jushiro en rajoutait toujours plus. Je me suis bouchée les oreilles et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'en pouvais plus de les entendre se chamailler. Puis, la porte à claqué, le silence à régner. Retsu est montée à ma chambre, et m'a bercé disant que mon père passait une mauvaise passe.

Iba, qui s'était rhabillé tout en écoutant son récit, puis l'avait enlacé de ses bras.

- Personne n'a voulu que je sois née ainsi... maugréa-t-elle. Pas une fille à moitié fauve...  
- Moi je t'aime comme tu es. Tu es magnifique et un jour, on créera un Clan qui montrera que ta différence peut être un atout. D'accord ?  
- Oui. Tu es le meilleur.

Ils restèrent collés ensemble puis décidèrent de se lever. Ils mangèrent des gaufres pour déjeuner en compagnie des Komamura. Katt était partie chercher un verre pour y mettre du lait, mais l'accrocha du bras et tomba par terre.

- Oups..., fit-elle, les yeux fermés, les oreilles rabaissées ; montrant ainsi sa gêne.  
- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, la réconforta Sajin alors que Yoko se levait. On va ramasser ça plus tard.

Yoko l'aida à ramasser les morceaux et les jeta. Katt lui sourit et la remercia de son aide. Après, ce fut une journée relaxe jusqu'à l'arrivé de Jushiro. Le regard de Yoko vira vert sapin. Un vert foncé, menaçant. Ses yeux aussi changeaient de couleur selon ses humeurs. Un vert pétant lorsqu'elle pleurait, un vert foncé lorsque fâché et parfois cerclé d'orangé lorsque son Zanpakuto se manifestait de par son comportement animal. Sajin le laissa entrer et Jushiro dit qu'il voulait voir sa fille. Yoko s'était montré, la rage comme masque. Elle s'assit brutalement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Écoute Yoko... j'ai bien réfléchit à ça et je... je te demande de m'excuser.  
- T'excuser ? se moqua Yoko un sourire narquois. Toi ? T'excuser ? Après tout ce que j'ai vécu ? Oh non, non, non ! Surtout pas pour me dire : « Tu aurais du faire ci, tu saurais être comme ça ! ».  
- Ton humeur n'a pas changé, figura-t-il.  
- Non elle n'a pas changé ! Pourquoi reviens-tu lorsque je suis heureuse ? POURQUOI ? Si c'est pour m'arracher mon Zanpakuto, il en EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE TE LE DÉFENDS !

Elle se leva furieusement et partit en courant. Cette fois-ci, Jushiro ne la laisserait pas s'échapper une seconde fois, il partit à ses trousses en courant. Yoko courrait vite, aussi vite qu'un félin au travers les différents corridors de sa division d'enfance. Maya tourna la tête en voyant sa ''protégée'' se faire courir après. Yoko s'y connaissait parfaitement les moindres racoins contrairement à Jushiro qui n'y était pas habitué. Finalement, en utilisant le Shûnpo, Jushiro réussit à la suivre. L'adolescente Ukitake continua de courir, mais perdit pied, se brûla les paumes sur le plancher en tentant d'arrêter sa glissade, culbuta trois fois par en avant, avant de tombé, tête première, dans des boîtes en cartons contenant des conserves. Jushiro en profita pour la neutraliser mais sa fille de débattit farouchement.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle. Lâche-moi !  
- Yoko, calme-toi, dit doucement son père.  
- J'ai dis : LÂCHE-MOI 'SPÈCE DE SOURD TARÉ !

Yoko hurlait si fort, presqu'à en baver un salive épaisse, qu'Iba intervenu sur le champ et repoussa le père de son amante. Puis des grognements se firent entendre. Jushiro tourna la tête et vit le Clan Komamura : Sajin, Maya, Katt et son petit frère Hokitsu.

- Lâche-là, rugit Sajin.  
- C'est ma fille, se défendit Jushiro.  
- Peut-être que c'est ta fille, mais elle fait partit de notre Clan, grogna Maya, la louve bleue.  
- Non, elle est une Ukitake !  
- Une Ukitake ? demanda Yoko froidement. Une... Ukitake ? Une vrai ?  
- Oui une vraie.  
- J'ai du mal à y croire, se renfrogna-t-elle avant de prendre un air triste. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé... Tu m'as interdit l'amour paternel que tu partage, avec ce sale... et imbécile de Kotaro !  
- Ne parle pas ainsi de mon fils ! le défendit Jushiro.  
- Te souviens-tu de ce moment ? Ce moment où et quand, tu m'as traité en hurlant que j'étais un animal ? Lorsque j'ai cassé par accident, l'assiette de ta grand-mère ? Incapable de ne faire rien de bon ? Rien de bien qui plaise à votre goût parce que j'étais différente ? Tu m'as giflé, et tu m'as hurlé d'aller dans ma chambre. Vois-tu ça ? (elle souleva ses cheveux démontrant sa nuque) Vois-tu ça ? Je vais te le dire bien franchement, je suis un animal comme tu le dis, père. Pourquoi, devine toi-même, suis-je autant attaché à Katt-Chan et Komamura-Taisho ? Parce que je suis comme eux, un animal.  
- Yoko, tu n'es pas...  
- Oh ! et c'est maintenant que tu me dit que je n'en suis pas un ? Après m'avoir tant dit et convaincue que j'en étais un lorsque j'étais gamine ? Pardon mais ai-je un peu le droit de me faire une place dans cette foutue Soul Society de MERDE ? vociféra-t-elle avant d'aller se réfugiez dans les bras de son amant.

Jushiro resta sans mots. Katt s'impatientait et dut retenir son petit frère de sauter sur Jushiro en le retenant par le cou – vous savez les mères félins ou canins prennent leurs petits par le collet ? C'est la même chose –.

- Je vous prierais de quitter ma division sur le champ, Ukitake-Taisho, commanda Sajin. Elle est sous le commandement de ma division, non de la votre.  
- Comme vous le voudrez, mais ça n'arrangera pas les choses, Yoko, termina-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.  
- C'est plutôt toi, qui n'arrange rien, cracha-t-elle.

Son père partit et Yoko échangea son masque de rage contre celui de la tristesse. Maya vint gentiment vers elle et la prit dans ses bras poilus.

- Tu as dis ce qu'il fallait Yoko-Chan, et je suis fière de toi.  
- Merci, Maya-Sama.  
- Ça va aller.  
- Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! riposta Hokitsu.  
- Tu en auras un ! sourit Yoko en le serrant de toute ses forces. Ici, je me sens chez moi. Je me sens moi avec vous.  
- Mais c'est ton chez toi aussi, ajouta Sajin en revenant. Qui veut un bon chocolat chaud ?  
- Oui ! firent en chœur la voix de Katt, Hokitsu et Yoko en même temps.  
- Venez !  
- Moi je prendrais du saké, demanda Iba.  
- Oh Sensei ! rit Yoko.

Jushiro revint chez lui, maussade. Yuna lui demanda si ça s'était arrangé, mais il fit signe de négativité. C'était décidé, à la prochaine ellipse de lune qui allait avoir au mois de Janvier, il allait découvrir le secret de Yoko, lors de ses sorties nocturnes. Lorsque le moment arriva, il sortit dehors et suivit sa fille au travers les bois. La lune, d'une clarté rouge sang, illuminait la forêt, donnant ainsi des frissons dans le dos. Il marchait lentement, de peur que son odeur se fasse sentir jusqu'au nez de Yoko et entendit des halètements. Comme si elle suffoquait ou était en train d'accoucher.

Il se cacha derrière un buisson et se qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Yoko tremblait, nue, à quatre pattes dans la neige. Ses jambes se couvrirent de poils orangé, une queue poussa lentement en même temps qu'elle prenait du volume. Puisqu'elle était de dos, il ne vit pas son visage, mais vit des oreilles poussés et pire, il vit la touffe de poil sur sa nuque s'agrandirent graduellement en s'étendant sur tout son dos et ses bras. Ses bras se musclèrent tout en ayant une poussée de poil orangé-roux vif. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis, n'ayant pas vu une branche traîné proche de lui, il marcha dessus sans le vouloir. Yoko tourna la tête vers son côté ; un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais pour Jushiro, c'était une vraie décennie. _Un monstre,_se dit-il.

Le visage de Yoko était à moitié bestiale, moitié humaine. La forme de son visage était humaine, mais ses yeux étaient devenus ceux d'un fauve et ses babines étaient retroussées. À la vue de son père, Yoko fut blessé et humilier avant de partir en courant dans la forêt. Jushiro tremblait. Jamais il n'aurait du être là à ce moment-là. Il avait cassé le dernier fils de confiance qu'il détenait avec sa fille, Yoko. Cette métamorphose, était privée, et ne devait sans aucune autre façon, être percé, et cette nuit, il venait de le percé à jamais...

Au même moment, Asa s'éveilla en sursaut. Heureusement, Shuhei dormait comme une bûche. Elle repoussa les couvertures tranquillement et s'habilla de son Shihakusho avant de courir dehors. Yoko et elle avait, à force de s'être tellement fraternisé l'une à l'autre, développer un lien empathique. Asa ressentait se que Yoko ressentait. Elle sentait ses sensations lors de ses métamorphoses, elle sentait son stresse et en ce moment-là, c'était la peur et la colère. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle courut dans la forêt. Au même moment, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait suivit et, traversant le buisson où Jushiro s'était caché, le renversa avant que les trois personnes tombent dans la neige.

- Toi ! crièrent Asa et l'homme nul autre que l'amant de Yoko. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là !  
- Je..., bredouilla Jushiro.  
- Tu n'aurais jamais dû être ici ! hurla Asa. Voilà ! tu voulais que Yoko te hais ? Tu as réussis ton coup ! Bravo, tu veux une médaille Salopard ?  
- ASA ! cria le père de Yoko. Ne me traite pas de Salopard. Je sais bien que Retsu est décédée et que tu as de la peine depuis sa mort, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter les gens ainsi !  
- TA GUEULE !

Iba quant à lui, était parti vers son amante qui pleurait sous des gémissements animaux. Yoko/Yamaneko vint nicher sa tête dans le torse de son Sensei/Mentor et gémissait toujours. Iba ayant apprit un peu de son langage lui parla tout doux et caressa son amante transformé pour la nuit. C'est alors que quelqu'un tira une balle sur Yoko/Yamaneko. Son souffle fut coupé de même pour celui d'Iba, mais lui, n'avait point été touché. Asa hurla de douleur et partit en courant vers sa sœur. Elle la retrouva, toute revenue à la normal, soit humaine, mais ensanglantée dans les bras de son mentor qui pleurait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en usant de son sang-froid.  
- Je l'ignore ! J'étais en train de la consoler lorsqu'une balle à fait son entré...

Asa s'était retournée, comme si son explication l'irritait, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle sentait une présence et à la vue de ça, elle savait de qui il s'agissait et allait lui faire payer le lendemain matin à l'aube. Car c'était là, que sa force surhumaine se manifestait.

- Où sont ses vêtements ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Dans le buisson, juste là-bas, lui indiqua Iba en tenant son amante dans ses bras.

Asa partit chercher les vêtements et ensemble habillèrent doucement Yoko.

- À trois, on la soulève. Un... deux... trois !

Ils la soulevèrent et ensemble, ils partirent reconduire Yoko au manoir des Médecins. Arrivée là-bas, Asa ne prit pas garde de réveiller la maisonnée et réveilla Isane. Aussitôt dit, la femme, accompagné de sa petite sœur, partirent s'en occuper et l'opérée au plus vite. Iba était encore sous le choc et pleurait derrière ses lunettes. « _Tes yeux, _lui avait murmuré Yoko,_ ne les montres à personne d'autre que moi, d'accord ?_» Asa le sortit de ses pensés.

- Un si bel homme, qui pleurs derrière ses lunettes par amour à sa petite amie, lui susurra-t-elle. C'est normal de pleurer, c'est une émotion.  
- ... Yoko-Chan... Elle va survivre ?  
- J'en suis convaincue. Son lien d'empathie qui m'unit à elle est toujours là. Je le saurais, si elle était morte. Retire-moi ces lunettes, Iba-San. Rien que cette fois-ci. Rien que pour moi. Rien que pour t'aider, s'il te plait.

D'une main tremblante, il retira ses lunettes et Asa vit pour la première fois ses yeux. Des yeux gris-bruns. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir un peu. _Pas étonnant que Yoko l'aime..._, se surprit-elle à penser._ Il a un si beau regard..._ Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa – wow – bercer par sa belle-sœur. Ils s'endormirent, chacun leurs côtés, sur des sofas parallèle et ne dormirent que sur une oreille. Vers l'aube, Asa ouvrit les yeux subitement et remit les lunettes sur les yeux d'Iba en place. _Seules moi et Yoko pouvons voir ses yeux,_se dit-elle en se levant et en allant voir Isane, qui s'était rendormie auprès de son mari pour se renseigner sur l'état de santé de sa petite sœur.

Isane lui dit que tout avait bien été et qu'Iba pouvait rester au chevet de sa petite amie – le point de vu d'Isane qui ignore qu'ils sont des ''amant''. Après ces courtes nouvelles, l'Unohana prit son Zanpakuto et partit dehors. Oui, elle allait tuer cette personne !

* * *

Voici le Chapitre 20 !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il y a de l'action, mais il y en aura plus dans le prochain, garantit !

_Spécification d'Asa-San :_

- Et voilà, la fameuse personne qui se transforme, lors des nuit de pleines lunes rouges c'est : Yoko ! Avez-vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre ? Faites-moi savoir !  
- Sayo : Bordel de merde, sommes-nous une famille maudite ? Asa et ses malheurs, Yoko et ses métamorphoses, Kenji colérique et Retsu-Okaasan' qui crève... *se donne une claque de découragement sur le front*  
- Yoko aussi, a vécue une mauvaise enfance mais juste avec son père et elle ne fait qu'un avec son Zanpakuto, c'est son chat des enfers qui prend le dessus sur elle lors des pleines lunes rouges.  
- La métamorphose de Yoko fait peur, mais Jushiro a cassé le dernier lien de confiance envers sa fille, va-t-il réussir à se faire pardonner par elle, ou pas ?  
- Et dernièrement : Qui a tiré Yoko/Yamaneko ? Je pense que c'est simple, non ?


	22. Chapter 21 : Today Is Your Last Day

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 21 : Today Is Your Last Day

Aujourd'hui Est Ton Dernier Jour

* * *

**A**rrivé à la quatrième division, Asa défonça la porte et entra dans la chambre de, celle qui la considérait comme sa ''prétendue cousine''. Kaede ouvrit les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de voir la force d'Asa, que celle-ci (Aa-Chan bien sure) avait prit son cou entre ses deux fines mains...

- QU'AS-TU FAIS À MA SŒUR ? gueula-t-elle, les yeux remplit d'une haine farouche, désormais noir. QU'AS-TU FAIS À MA PETITE SŒUR ? POURQUOI L'AS-TU TIRÉ ?  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer... suffoqua Kaede.  
- ARRRGGGHHHH ! TA GUEULE !

D'un coup sec, Asa avait poussé sa rivale qui avait défoncé la fenêtre et dégaina son Zanpakuto. Aussitôt, un dôme dégradé de noir par le haut et passant au rose total au bas se forma dans une explosion, réveillant ainsi toute Soul Society.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le dôme disparut et Asa brillait d'un reiatsu rose éclatant. Tout le monde s'était levé en pyjama – ou habiller dépendamment les circonstances – et accouraient dans la direction où le dôme de reiatsu avait explosé. Elle empoigna Ryuburu No Ryuhakai et le dégaina si rapidement, qu'une vague de pression spirituelle fouetta tout se qui touchait sa trajectoire. Kaede vit les yeux d'Asa : deux pupilles noirs sans fin. Celle-ci grogna le nom de son Shikai, pour la première fois :

- Ô mort, viens vers moi terminer la souffrance d'autrui, ô vie, enlève-toi de mon chemin et laisse-moi tuer celle ou celui qui doit être puni, rassemblez-vous et ne faite qu'un : Ryuburu No Hakai ! (Fusion de Ryuburu No Ryuhakai)

Un vent violent vint entourer Asa – qui avait appuyé son genou gauche sur le sol de même que sa main droite – en spirale et un boum sourd, se fit entendre, juste sous les pieds de celle-ci, laissant un cratère moyen autour d'elle. Son reiatsu s'était intensifié et son Zanpakuto, qu'elle tenait derrière sa nuque, devint luisant et si blanc, qu'on ne vit qu'une forme brillante, blanchâtre, presque laiteuse. La lame s'allongea et son manche s'agrandissait aussi du côté opposé. Lorsque la lumière disparut, tous virent le Shikai d'Asa. Une arme, faisant le triple de la taille d'Asa, dont les lames étaient fusionnées au milieu par une garde. Ryoku et Shuhei sursautèrent en la voyant, car cette forme d'arme, s'était celle qu'elle avait utiliser pour arrêté leurs combats pour ''_l'amour_'' il y a quelques mois de ça.

- Ton heure est arrivée, ce jourd'hui est ton dernier jour, grogna-t-elle en allant au Shûnpo vers Kaede.  
- Moi non plus, je ne t'ai point montré mon savoir...

Kaede l'évita, mais bloqua l'attaque d'Asa à l'aide de son Zanpakuto. La fille de Retsu fit un rictus sadique, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Tient donc, une gauchère, rit-elle.  
- Oui et ça te dérange ?  
- Jamais dis ça.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi mon Zanpakuto n'a pas d'élément ?  
- Pourquoi, allez crache ton stupide mot !  
- Car mon Zanpakuto est unique en son genre. Personne, ne peut l'avoir en double. Mon Zanpakuto, mue...

De leurs côtés, les spectateurs virent le combat et entendirent les explications d'Asa. Tous se tournèrent vers Shien et Naomi.

- Son Zanpakuto mue ? s'écria Sakura.  
- Oui. Asa est une fille spéciale et surtout... réservée, dit Shien.  
- Ça veut dire... qu'il change de forme ?  
- C'est cela oui.  
- Et ses habilités le sont tout autant, ajouta Amaru en pyjama.

Asa repoussa Kaede et les lames de son arme devinrent jaunes éclatant avant qu'elle ne donne un coup sec dans le vide. Deux formes jaunes éclatants sous formes d'ovales volèrent vers son adversaire en tournoyant comme des frisbees. Kaede se protégea et récita les mots suivants :

- Déploie tes ailes dorées de l'automne, Chouchouni !

Aussitôt, des feuilles d'automne arrivé de nulle part, arrivèrent en tourbillonnant autour de Kaede, lui formant des ailes de monarque. Asa recula aussitôt en faisant deux back-flips, avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds.

- C'est peut-être beau comme Shikai, lança-t-elle, mais c'est inoffensif !  
- Ne sous-estime jamais tes adversaires, la menaça la brune. Nejikomi kaede no Chouchou ! (Visse de feuilles d'automnes)

Sitôt, une visse, sous forme d'un millier de feuilles, partit de Kaede et s'en alla droit sur Asa. Celle-ci lança son Zanpakuto dans les airs sous forme Shikai tout en la retenant par une cordes mauves pâles – un peu comme Kazeshini, vous voyez le principe ? – et elle le tira vers elle. Ryuburu No Hakai (nom de son Shikai) tournoya comme Kazeshini avant de couper en deux l'attaque de Kaede. Mais Asa ne vit pas la deuxième attaque arrivé derrière elle.

- ASA ! DERRIÈRE-TOI ! hurla Naomi.

Sa ''Neechan'' tourna violement la tête et vit une vague de feuilles arrivé sur elle – à la manière de Senbonzakura –, elle bougea à la dernière minute, mais se fit tout de même lacéré le bras droit et un bout de peau au bas de son dos.

- Ne sous-estime jamais tes adversaires, répéta Kaede.  
- Grrr..., grimaça Asa. Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement.  
- Toi, non plus figures-toi. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Capitaine Unohana était beaucoup, oui, beaucoup plus doué que cette Isane. Cette pitoyable Shinigami !  
- Retires tes mots de ma SENSEI toute de suite ! hurla-t-elle.  
- Non. Je n'ai pas encore finit Sais-tu qu'Isane est quand même détesté de la plupart des Shinigami ? Elle devrait d'habiller comme une vraie femme, se dénudé la poitrine et se laisser allongé les cheveux. Retsu est mille fois plus belle qu'elle. Deux milles fois plus douce qu'elle. Et trois milles fois plus intelligente que cette Isane. Je me demande comment a pu faire Izuru pour l'aimer et la trouver belle, et, pire, toi, Asa, tu as couché avec elle ! 'Spèce de lesb...  
- TA GUUUEEEEEUUULLLLE !  
- Ta Sensei est faible Asa. Si elle serait forte, elle n'aurait pas frôlé la mort à son premier accouchement.  
- ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! fulmina-t-elle en enchaînant des coups de plus en plus rapide. TU SAIS QU'Y A DES COMPLICATIONS DANS LES ENFANTEMENTS ? EN MÉDECINE ? LA VIE PRIVÉE D'ISANE, NE REGARDE SOUS AUCUN POINT ! EN TANT QU'UNOHANA, AU LIEU DE CRITIQUER DES GENS TELS QUE MOI, ISANE OU YOKO, PROUVE-LEURS DONC QUE TU ES DIGNE DE PORTER LE NOM D'UNE UNOHANA ! LA DOUCEUR MÊME !

Puis tous se figèrent, y comprit les Shinigami téléspectateurs. Bien que nous étions en hivers, la neige devint presque glace et les arbres se couvrir de glaces – comme pour ressembler à des arbres de cristal – ; au loin, ils virent une forme lumineuse et blanchâtre. Celle-ci se rapprochait dans de fins mouvement et, arriver proche d'Asa, se montra.

- Sayo-Chan ! s'exclama Asa, décidemment ravie de la voir.  
- _Yo sœurette,_ la salua l'immortelle. _Pardon pour l'autre jour._  
- Allons c'est oublier ! Pour le moment on a autre chose sur les mains, dit sa sœur cadette en regardant froidement Kaede.  
- _Je suis venue pour ça aussi. Il n'était pas question qu'on laboure la nouvelle maman de service, _sourit sadiquement Sayo dont cette phrase-ci fit rire leurs observateurs.  
- Deux contre un ! grommela leur adversaire ''prétendue cousine''. C'est injuste !  
- Oh si c'est juste, firent en même temps les jumelles miroirs. Si tu es si forte que ça, tu devrais être capable de nous clancher* d'aplomb, nous deux... Unohana.  
- Si vous le dites, alors c'est vrai.  
- Alors bats-toi !

Par la suite, Sayo sortit un objet qui pendait à côté de sa robe d'immortelle et le dégaina.

- Sayo a... un Zanpakuto ? s'écria Yuna, la gorge serrée.  
- Ça a bien l'air que oui, déclara Hasumi.  
- Quelqu'un n'a pas du pop-corn par hasard ? demandèrent Amaru et Nana en chœur. On se dirait dans un vrai cinéma !  
- En plus, on voit pour la première fois Asa se battre ! C'est dans l'histoire ! s'amusa Sakura.  
- Maman je veux combattre moi aussi, s'ennuya Koubai.  
- Et moi donc, renchérit Kenji.  
- Non. Non, non. C'est le combat d'Asa-San.

Le Zanpakuto de Sayo n'était nul autre qu'un Tachi long, mais son fourreau, le manche et la garde était tout blanc sans exception.

- On aurait dit le Zanpakuto de Rukia, lâcha tout bonnement Byakuya.  
- Oui mais celui-ci est un Tachi long, rectifia Naomi décidemment un peu agacé, pas un Katana. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous n'aimez pas Asa hein ?  
- En effet.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, minable père ! vociféra Ryoku.  
- Tes mots Ryoku-Kun !  
- Nan !

Sayo retira son Zanpakuto, de la main droite – bah oui elle est droitière – et prononça son Shikai :

- _Le corps n'est que l'encre de l'âme ! Ô nuit, ô matin, lune de nuit, soleil de l'aube, levez-vous à l'opposé et régnez ensemble sur Soul Society : Giseisuto No Ryushiro ! _(Règne du Fantôme du Dragon Blanc)

Le ciel de la matinée tourna comme si le ciel bougeait trop rapidement, le soleil de l'aube fit plusieurs tour à la verticale – imaginer un ciel filmer toute une journée puis ensuite, vous le faite avancer rapidement : vous voyez la trajectoire du soleil, c'est un peu comme ça – avant de s'arrêter net dans le sud Est du ciel de Soul Society, puis la lune, pleine lune d'une clarté opale, se leva et vint se mettre côte à côte au Soleil de l'aube. C'était le Soleil et la lune que l'on voyait toute deux dans le ciel.

- Fabuleux, souffla RanTao', Capitaine de la douzième division. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant dans mes cours de sciences.

Suite à cette remarque, la lame se transforma en une épée dont le manche était fait de cristal de verre et recouvrait la partie entre le pouce et l'index de la main. La lame fut d'abord grise et semblait peser mille tonnes, mais peu à peu, s'illumina graduellement d'une douce lumière violacée pour ensuite être d'un bleu clair incandescent et semblait enfin s'allégé. Un bleu clair presque fantomatique.

- Magnifique votre petit spectacle, sourit Kaede en regardant les jumelles miroirs, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'achever !  
- _Hé bah j'espère bien,_ soupira Sayo. _Sinon on ne s'amuserait pas autant avec toi ! Sais-tu pourquoi je suis différente physiquement d'Asa ? Que j'ai la peau blanche comme neige, les cheveux blancs ? J'ai le même physique qu'elle, identique, sauf pas de même couleur et les vêtements..._  
- Et la poitrine aussi, termina Asa.  
- _Et la poitrine qui change aussi, _ajouta-t-elle en riant avant de redevenir sérieuse. _Je suis sa sœur jumelle miroir, je n'ai point survécue dans le ventre de notre mère, mais je suis aussi puissante qu'elle. Ensemble, nous ne sommes qu'une. Notre puissance est donc complète, presque infinie, lorsque nous sommes réunies. Mais lorsque nous sommes séparées, notre puissance n'est qu'à la moitié de sa force._

Isane regardait le combat d'un regard froid.

- Maman ? demanda Isamu. Ça veut dire que Asa...  
- Oui. Elle est, la plus puissante Shinigami de Soul Society, qu'elle le veuille oui ou non, elle est née des deux plus puissants Capitaines Shinigami.  
- Aa-Sama..., gémit-elle en prenant la main de sa mère.

Sayo continua son discourt :

- _Sais-tu pourquoi nous avons le même Zanpakuto ?_  
- Pourquoi ? s'ennuya Kaede.  
- _Parce que nous le partageons. Le Shikai de ma sœur Asa, est sa première forme libérée. La deuxième forme, est celle-ci, l'épée que je tiens dans ma main. Il y a quatre formes à son Shikai, mais nous ne montreront pas les deux dernières ce jourd'hui, car tu seras morte bien avant ! Nous allons venger Yoko ! Notre petite sœur !_

Sur ce Sayo s'élança sur Kaede. Leur adversaire, ''prétendue cousine'', et l'attaqua. Un tintement métallique se fit entendre. Amaru regarda Sayo avec envie, elle savait qui était Sayo et l'adorait !

- Vas-y Sayo-Neko-Chan ! l'encouragea-t-elle en tapant des mains. Vas-y ma louloute ! Faut que Sulfu-Chan soit fière que toi !

Sayo sourit et, tous pensèrent que Kaede avait réussie à bloqué l'attaque, mais c'est faux. Ryushiro, le nom du Zanpakuto de l'immortelle, traversa sans laisser aucun damage, la lame de son adversaire avant de blessée sa ''prétendue cousine''.

- Quoi ? s'écria Kaede en regardant la lame de son Zanpakuto même pas coupé en deux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ?  
- Je n'y comprends rien ! se troubla Isane.  
- Moi non plus ! ajouta Hasumi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Youpi ! se réjouit la petite Hitsugaya. Bravo ma louloute !  
- Ma louloute ? demanda Yuna.  
- Vieux triple !

L'immortelle appuya son pied sur la lame de Kaede et fit un back-flips dans les airs avant de retoucher le sol, proche de sa sœur.

- Je sens qu'ils ont besoins d'explications, grimaça amicalement Asa en regardant sa sœur aîné (point de vu jumelle).  
- _Parfait. Kaede en aurait de besoin elle aussi. Écoutez-moi tous ! _décréta Sayo._ Je vais vous expliquez la Capacité de notre Zanpakuto. Ryushiro, qui signifie dragon blanc, comme vous l'avez entendu, est la sœur fantôme de Ryuburu et Ryuhakai – dragon bleu et dragon rouge. En mode Shikai, sa lame devint incandescente. C'est se qu'on appelle, un Zanpakuto fantôme. Sa capacité, est fort simple, elle peut trancher n'importe qu'elle substance, y comprit le Diamant, la substance la plus dure au monde, sans même forcer ! C'est un Zanpakuto unique en son genre. Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un seul par siècle. _  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, termina Isane et Hasumi en même temps.  
- Capacité spécial = Asa et Sa-Chan, fit Yuna.  
- Ouais ! Vous êtes superbes mes louloutes ! continua de les encourager Amaru. Régler lui son compte !

Asa et Sayo allait donner le coup final : elles s'élancèrent dans les airs et, rendue à deux mètre d'une Kaede agonisante, un mur de feu se fit. Les jumelles Unohana reculèrent en parfaite synchronisation tout en faisant des Back-Flips et atterrirent sur leurs pieds. Tous crièrent :

- HEY ! On allait voir le dénouement finalement !  
- ÇA SUFFIT ! gueula Yamamoto. UNOHANA ASA ! UNOHANA SAYO !  
- Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi que vous gueuler le tout de votre colère hein ? hurla Asa qui commençait à en avoir marre.  
- Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un Capitaine !  
- _Je ne suis pas capitaine,_ rectifia Sayo. _Je suis une immortelle sans émotions. _  
- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! C'est à Asa !  
- _Ta gueule !_ grogna Sayo.  
- UNOHANA SAYO !  
- POURQUOI EST-CE TOUJOURS SUR MOI LES PROBLÈMES ? cria Asa. NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS ME LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE POUR UNE FOIS ?

Amaru bouillonnait à ce que se soit toujours Asa la cible principale de Yamamoto. Elle connaissait trop bien ce que cela faisait.

- Vous êtes injuste, Capitaine Commandant ! la défendit Amaru. Asa n'y est pour rien ! Elle voulait simplement venger sa petite sœur qui a gravement été blessée par cette... Kaede !  
- Silence ! Hitsugaya Amaru ! tonna Yamamoto.  
- VOUS N'AVEZ DONC PAS ENTENDU LES INJURES, INJUSTICES ET INSULTES SUR ISANE ?  
- ASA ! J'ordonne que l'on retire le Zanpakuto de ces deux jumelles miroirs, et qu'on les enferme dans un cachot anti-kidô de la première division pendant dix jours ! Chaîne de fer et or au cou !  
- Non ! riposta Isane.  
- Capitaine Kotetsu, ne vous mêlez pas de ces choses-là !  
- J'en fais mes affaires personnelles lorsqu'il s'agit d'Asa et de sa famille. Y comprit Sayo, sauf Kaede.  
- ... dites alors votre point de vue, soupira le Commandant en chef.  
- Enfermez-les dans un cachot comme vous le voulez, chaîne au cou, mais ne les séparer pas !  
- Très bien de respecterez votre choix. Qu'on leur retire leur Zanpakuto !

Asa regarda Isane tristement, mais avec un brin d'espoir dans les yeux. Isane la regarda et lui fit du mouvement des lèvres : « Compte sur moi... Je te déliverai... ». Le Shikai de Sayo, Ryushiro, reprit sa forme normale. Donc la nuit disparut et le soleil repartit à l'endroit où il était sensé être à ce moment-là. Des membres de la première division s'apprêtèrent à retirer le Tachi long d'Asa et de Sayo, mais celles-ci les tenaient fermement.

- Votre Zanpakuto ! ordonna un membre de la première division.  
- Non ! s'opposèrent ces dernières.

Leurs purificateurs d'âmes se matérialisèrent. Ryushiro dans les bras de Sayo et Ryuburu et Ryuhakai dans ceux d'Asa. Ils s'accrochèrent à elles comme si leurs vies en dépendaient – ce qui est vrai aussi. Ryuburu arriva même à déchirer le dos du kimono d'Asa démontrant son omoplate gauche. L'un des membres de la première division lança quelque chose sur l'eau glacé, se qui la fit craquer et un bout de glace s'en dégagea. Les trois dragons s'échappèrent des bras de leurs maîtresses et partirent vers l'eau où l'objet en question avait coulé.

- Non ! Ryuburu ! Ryuhakai !  
- _Ryushiro ! _  
- Emmenez-les à la première division, ordonna Yamamoto.  
- C'est encore du favoritisme ! grogna Asa en voulant parler qu'il protégeait Kaede.

Asa et Sayo se firent prendre les bras dans le dos, mais puisque Sayo était une immortelle, ils n'arrivèrent pas à attraper ses bras, mais Yamamoto l'avait prévu et lui menotta les mains dans le dos avec quelque chose faite pour emprisonner les immortels (immortelles). Shien était fou de rage de même que pour les ami-e-s d'Asa. Seule Naomi semblait avoir les yeux fixés sur l'omoplate gauche de sa ''Neechan'' de même pour Byakuya.

- Un tatouage ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non... j'ignore ce que c'est... mais ça me glace le sang...

Les jumelles furent emmenées dans un cachot dans les bas-fonds de la première division. Aussitôt, l'Unohana se débattit furieusement pour qu'on la lâche, mais sans aucun effet. Ils lui attachèrent le cou à une chaîne de fer, verrouillé par une clé, assez longue pour qu'elle puisse se coucher et marcher, puis une chaîne en or autour du cou de Sayo avant de partirent. La porte se referma et la pénombre régna.

- Pourquoi as-tu une chaîner en or alors que moi j'en ai une faite de fer qui est rouillé ? se plaignit Asa.  
- _Parce que l'or neutralise tout mes pouvoirs d'immortelles. _  
- Super..., soupira sa sœur. Et moi ? J'ai des enfants à m'occuper ! Ils ont besoins de l'amour de leur mère !  
- _Moi donc..._  
- Ta fille, rectifia-t-elle.  
- _Mon fils et ma fille. _  
- Deux ?  
- _Oui, deux. _  
- Tu ne me l'avais point dit ça !  
- _Bah tu le sais maintenant._

Asa se laissa choir sur le plancher crasseux et se mit à réfléchir. Sayo en fit de même. Il faisait sombre et c'était un cachot anti-kidô. Mais ce que Yamamoto ignorait, c'est que Sayo utilisait des sorts forts différents des Shinigami. Elle fit donc apparaître une petite sphère de couleur bleutée et l'installa entre elles. Pour la première fois, Asa se colla à sa jumelle immortelle, même si celle-ci était froide comme de la glace. Sayo accota à son tour sa tête par-dessus celle de sa sœur, glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

Dès que les jumelles furent enfermées, tous se rebellèrent contre Yamamoto. Le Capitaine-Commandant aida Kaede à se relever et demanda à Isane de la soigner. Normalement, Isane n'hésitait pas à guérir ses alliés, mais là, elle semblait en colère. Très en colère. Et aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Elle ne bougea point et jeta froidement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

- Si tu es si forte que ça, si tu es une vraie Unohana avec le moindre pouvoir de guérisons, guéris-toi toi-même. Viens, Isamu-Chan, viens, Haru-Kun.

Kiyone tourna les talons avec sa nièce et son neveu et tous repartirent. Rendu à la première division, Shien arriva, furieux envers son père. De même avec Naomi, Ryoku et Byakuya.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? explosa-t-il.  
- Elle n'avait point le droit d'attaquer un Capitaine ainsi ! trancha Yamamoto.  
- Asa était en droit de venger le crime que sa sœur fut tiré par Kaede ! Personne ne se bouge les fesses face à cet acte pour démasquer Kaede de cet abomination et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est : enfermez-les ?  
- Il n'a pas faux, l'appuya Ryoku en effectuant un rictus. Écoute papy ! Asa à des enfants qui a besoins d'elle ! Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle a assez souffert dans sa vie et elle n'a fait que ce qui était juste ?  
- Je ne les libérerais pas, tout de même.  
- Même pour nos jumeaux ? demanda Shuhei en arrivant avec Izuru. Nous sommes des nouveaux parents ! Déjà que ces bébés-là n'avaient pas de famille, pas de mère, ni de père. Ils ont besoins d'amour pour qu'ils grandissent bien ! Relâchez immédiatement ma conjointe !  
- Wow Shuhei-Senpai, fit Izuru en haussant les sourcils. Tu es prêt pôpa !  
- C'est non ! tonna le Capitaine-Commandant en leurs fermant la porte aux nez.  
- Allez _chier_..., grogna Ryoku. J'ai une idée ! On fait signer une pétition !  
- Tu penses que ça marcheras ? demanda Naomi.  
- Essayons...  
- Bon OK !

Ils partirent faire signés une pétition aux quatorze divisions – ils exclurent la première – et dès que tout cela fut remplit, ils la montrèrent à Yamamoto. La réponse fut :

- NON ! Il en est hors de question !  
- Tout les membres des quatorze divisions à part la vôtre l'ont signé, dit Byakuya.  
- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Asa.  
- J'ai déjà couché avec sa mère et elle a donné naissance à Ryoku. D'une part, je protège Asa car elle a vécu ÉNORMÉMENT de choses, beaucoup trop pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'elle aime mon fils.

- Libérez-là bordel ! s'énerva Sakura.  
- Ouais ! Elle voulait venger sa petite sœur ! plaida Hasumi. Vous êtes cruel !  
- Capitaine Tsukida ! Capitaine Hana ! Ça suffit !  
- Ça serait peut-être à vous d'écoutez les demandes de vos gradés ! cracha Amaru.  
- Hitsugaya Amaru !

Ils négocièrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans aucun succès.

* * *

It the end of the Chapter 21 ! (Désolée, je suis très moche en anglais)  
Avez-vous aimé la description du combat ? Une note sur 10 s'il vous plait !

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-Chan :_

- Pour le titre, je me suis inspirée d'une Chanson de Nickelback : _If Today Was Your Last Day_  
- Yamamoto ne lâche pas Asa d'une semelle. Il l'air d'aimé ça, lui faire mal.  
- Que vas faire les jumelles emprisonnées dans les cachots de la première division ? Vous le saurez prochainement.


	23. Chapter 22 : Des Liens Renforcés

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 22 : Des Liens Familiaux Renforcés

* * *

**D**ans le cachot, Asa s'était endormie sur l'épaule de sa jumelle. «_ Je veilles sur ton sommeil. Je surveillerais l'accueil de ce foutu cercueil... _» lui avait dit sa sœur. Quand Asa ouvrit les yeux, Sayo n'avait pas bougé et l'avait laissé se reposer.

- Merci, Sayo-Chan, la remercia-t-elle.  
- _De rien. Dis, tu pourrais veiller sur moi ? J'aimerais aussi me reposer. J'ai monté la garde toute la nuit. _  
- Bien sûr... en pensant, dans ta phrase : «_ ... Je surveillerais l'accueil de ce foutu cercueil..._ », cercueil à rapport avec quoi ?  
- _Ça sens mauvais. Ça sent la mort là dedans ! Tel un cercueil ! _  
- Ah oui, tu as amplement raisons. Allez, dors.

Sayo aurait préféré se rouler en fœtus sur le sol casseaux, mais sa sœur lui en empêcha en la retenant. Asa déplia ses jambes et accota la tête de sa jumelle sur ses cuisses. L'immortelle ramena ses jambes proches d'elle et déposa sa tête sur les cuisses de sa sœur et ferma les yeux. Au même moment, un membre de la première division entra dans les cachots, ouvrit leur porte et déposa leur plateau de nourriture.

- Peux-tu faire moins de bruits oui ? l'assomma Asa. Ma sœur veut dormir !  
- Bien.

Et il partit. L'Unohana tourna les yeux et fixa le plateau posé à ses côtés. Elle observa le pot de riz, joua avec, le sentit et y gouta. _Pas pire... c'est toujours mangeable,_se dit-elle en parfaite cuisinière. Elle mangea peu et veilla sa jumelle. Sayo ne dormit qu'une ou deux heures, mais pas plus. C'est en s'éveillant, qu'Asa vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Sa... Sayo-Chan... tu pleures ? Tu étais sensée ne plus avoir d'émotions...  
- _... Je... pardon Asa. Je sais que... (Reniflement) laisse-moi t'expliquer._  
- Mais prend tout ton temps ma chère.  
- _Normalement, les immortelles Unohana n'ont pas d'émotions. Mais moi, si. J'étais sensée les perdre, lorsque que je le suis devenue, mais ils sont restés avec moi. Amaya-San, tu la connais ?_  
- Oui.  
- _Elle m'a rassuré. Elle m'a dise que j'étais très forte. Que les plus fortes immortelles gardaient leurs sentiments. De toutes les Unohana immortelle qu'elle a connu, seulement une a gardé ses émotions. _  
- Et cette Unohana, c'est toi.  
- _Parfaitement. Je suis obligée de les cachés quand je suis avec les autres immortelles. Il y en a cinq en tout, moi je suis la sixième. _  
- Ça veut dire qu'il y a cinq autres Unohana gauchères ?  
- _Oui c'est ça._  
- Super !

Sayo se releva et décida de se dégourdir les jambes en faisant les cents pas. Asa décida de l'accompagner tout en mangeant du riz. Elle regardait le pendentif de Sayo : un joyau bleu saphir, sous forme de losange en 3D, attaché à une ficelle doré à son cou.

- Il est beau ton pendentif, le complimenta-t-elle.  
- _Merci Aa-Chan. Je l'ai reçu dans l'au-delà. _  
- D'accord... il sert à quoi ?  
- _... Je... Je l'ignore en fait._

Puis elles se sont assises en même temps et décidèrent de parler.

- Dis-moi, Neechan, comment as-tu eue des enfants ?  
- _Tu veux parler de quoi au juste ? Ma grossesse, mon accouchement euh..._  
- Tes enfants. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un fils et une fille. Qui est leur père ?  
- _Ça reste entre nous. OK ?_  
- Oui. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis muette comme une tombe.  
- _Sauf si on la bouge avec une machine._  
- Aussi.  
- _C'est Yumichika le papa. _  
- Yumi ? s'étrangla Asa. Le p'tit chum* de Nana ?  
- _Oui. Peu de temps après que je sois devenue une immortelle. On m'a forcé à tomber enceinte. J'ai du choisir un Shinigami pour me faire un bébé. Je n'ai pas prise Izuru, ni Shuhei. Ryoku, je ne voulais pas, c'est aussi mon demi-frère. J'ai donc choisi Yumichika. Déjà à mon âge de quinze ans, je ressemblais à une femme. Une femme comme Maman. Pour être certaines que je fasse ça comme il faut, nos ancêtres m'ont suivi. On a été rendre visite à Yamamoto et le soir... j'ai du le faire pour la première fois._  
- Alors toi aussi, tu as perdu ta... virginité à quinze ans ?  
- _Oui. Quelques mois plus tard, toujours quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai donnée naissance à une fille. Rimu. J'ai été surprise de ses cheveux roses, mais Amaya m'a rassuré que c'était des choses qui arrivait. _  
- Tu as fais du beau travail en tout cas.  
- _Merci, merci. Je l'ai élevée comme une mère se devait de le faire. _  
- Et ton dernier, comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- _Daiko Unohana._  
- Et à qui ressemble-il ?  
- _À Yumichika._

Asa arrêta de parler – et de bouger par la même occasion – avant de revenir elle-même. Sayo lui expliqua que Daiko était âgé de quatre ans, qu'il avait le pouvoir de manipuler l'espace-temps et qu'il ressemblait à un Yumichika miniature aux cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés, peau blanche comme neige.

- _Et toi ? Comment vont Asaeda et Shumei ?_  
- Ils vont bien. Amaya s'est servie comme étant ma mère porteuse.  
- _Je sais, on l'a vu enceinte de tes jumeaux. J'ai même assisté à leur naissance. C'est à ce moment-là, je suis devenue ''Tata'' !_  
- Mais je m'inquiète... Ce ne sont que des bébés. Ils ont besoin de moi.  
- _Ils ne vont pas cessé de pleurer..._  
- J'en ai bien peur, s'inquiéta sa jumelle.  
- _Ne t'inquiètes pas._  
- Si seulement on pourrait nous retirer ces foutues chaînes de merdes ! s'énerva Asa. Mon cou est tout égratigné.  
- _J'ai peut-être mon idée,_sourit Sayo.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se racla un peu la gorge comme si elle avait quelque chose de prit à l'intérieur puis recracha dans sa main... un trombone à papier sous le regard le plus étrange d'Asa.

- Un trombone ? la questionna sa sœur cadette.  
- _Oui, un trombone,_ affirma l'immortelle.  
- Un trombone ?  
- _Oui, un trombone._  
- Comment as-tu fais pour l'avaler ?  
- _Hé bien,_ commença-t-elle._ J'était en train de travailler dans l'au-delà, en jouant avec un trombone à papier dans ma bouche, quand je l'ai avalé. _  
- ... Bravo Sayo. Comme tu es intelligente.  
- _Je sais, et je te remercies du compliment. _  
- Tu es tarée, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme Sa-Chan. Et que comptes-tu faire avec ça ?  
- _Ça !_ termina Sayo en le pliant. _En le pliant ainsi, comme si, çà et là on obtient... Tadam ! _

Asa plia les yeux vers le trombone qui était devenu un bout de métal plié.

- En quoi ça peut nous divertir ?  
- _À ça !_

Sur ce, elle chercha la serrure de son collier d'or et inséra le bout de métal à l'intérieur. Elle tourna le trombone plié et un _CLICK_ se fit entendre. Le collier de Sayo lâcha prise et celle-ci rattrapa la chaîne en or pour éviter qu'elle ne tinte contre le mur et ainsi, avertir la garde. Elle le laissa pendre sur le mur avant d'aider sa sœur à retirer le sien. Le pauvre collier en fer rouillé qu'Asa portait, l'avait égratigné tout autour du cou. Un autre _CLICK_se fit entendre et il lâcha prise.

- _Voilà Aa-Chan !_ se réjouit Sayo.  
- Merci Sayo. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? dit-elle en se frottant la gorge.  
- _Dépression. Colère. Peine._  
- M'ouais. (Elle regarda le plafond) Un cachot anti-kidô... Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir d'ici ? C'est notre spécialité. Maman était la meilleure là-dedans, dans ce domaine. Une maître en Kidô vois-tu ?  
- _Peut-être, mais moi en tant qu'immortelle, j'ai d'autres pouvoirs. Attends, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour nous divertir, je reviens, _termina Sayo en disparaissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec un journal dans les mains avant de le tendre à sa sœur. Asa le prit, l'observa et écarquilla les yeux.

- Bordel de merde Sa-Chan ! C'est le journal de Retsu-Okaasan' ! s'écria celle-ci.  
- _Ouais et ?_  
- Bah... on ne peut pas le lire ! On gâcherait son honneur !  
- _Elle est morte Asa. Elle ne le sait pas !_ trancha-t-elle froidement.  
- Pardon mais nos ancêtres m'ont bels et bien disent qu'elles nous voyaient de l'au-delà, il n'en est point question ! Retsu nous observe !  
- _Très bien. Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, je le fais à ta place !_  
- Non !  
- _Pas si fort ! Tu vas avertir la garde. _  
- Non quand même, répéta Asa.

Sayo reprit tout de même le journal en claquant les mains de sa sœur d'une gifle molle et replia le trombone de manière à pouvoir le passer dans la serrure du petit cadenas qui bloquait l'accès aux informations et arriva enfin à l'ouvrir. Asa l'observa de son ''regard-qui-tue''.

- Je vais te tuer Sayo...  
- _Essaye donc pour voir,_la défia-t-elle une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Asa soupira et partit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sayo ouvrit la première page et une photographie tomba sur ses cuisses. La photographie comprenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, aux yeux verts et qui souriait en prenant toute la place sur la photo. Sayo la tourna et il était écrit : «_ Freya Ukitake, 14 ans (décédée) _»

- Ça me dit quelque chose ! s'exclama soudainement Asa. Freya Ukitake à été assassinée à froid par mon père !  
- _Notre foutu père oui. _  
- ''Notre'' dans ce cas, récapitula sa sœur. Peut-être qu'on va comprendre la suite en lisant son journal.  
- _Tiens, tiens, soudainement tu as envi de lire son journal alors qu'il y a quelques secondes tu refusais catégoriquement,_ se moqua fraternellement Sayo.  
- On le lit ! C'est notre seul et unique passe-temps dans ce... cercueil de merde !  
- _Allons-y !_

Elles ouvrirent la page et se mirent à lire...

« 19 novembre 1880...  
Ma fille aînée, Freya Ukitake, à été agressée, violée, battue et mutilée quelques semaines avant ce jourd'hui. Elle est décédée suite à ses blessures, une heure après que nous ayons été averti, Jushiro et moi. J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Oui. Beaucoup. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec nous ? C'est une question qui ne cessera de me tourmenter. Après avoir apaisé un peu mon cœur brisé, j'ai juré à Jushiro que j'allais retrouvé le coupable du meurtre de Freya, et j'allais lui faire subir ce qu'elle avait reçu. Je suis sortie dehors et j'ai fais mes recherches. Qui aurait pu l'assassiné ? Un seul nom m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ignore comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'avais des doutes et si mes calcul et ma conscience ne m'ont point trahit, je pense avoir comprit qui était le coupable : _Sosuke Aizen_. Nul doutes dessus, c'était bien lui le coupable. Il détestait ma fille, tout simplement parce qu'elle était plus puissante que lui avant. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait hérité de ma force autant physique, que l'intelligence. Il était plutôt calme et souriant après sa mort, mon esprit ne m'avait point trahit. C'était bien lui.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je partis dans le jardin de ma division, et de mes ancêtres qui m'ont précédées et chercha une trappe dissimuler dans la pelouse. Je cherchais à tâtons à l'aide mes mains le gazon jusqu'à y toucher une poignée de métal. Je l'ouvris et descendis l'échelle en tenant une lanterne qui m'éclairait. J'enflammais les autres torches à l'aide de la mienne et y préparait tout. Scalpel, curare, mouchoir anesthésiant, tout, y comprit une chaîne de métal et un fouet. La semaine prochaine, soit, demain, j'allais venger ma fille. Oui. Sosuke Aizen paiera. Oui, j'allais torturer Sosuke pendant sept jours et sept nuits ! »

Asa et Sayo lâchèrent le journal en sursautant.

- Nom de dieu... souffla Asa.  
- _Maman aurait torturer Sosuke ? Comment ? Savait-elle qu'il était son père et notre père en même temps ?_  
- On continu ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant le journal.  
- _Mets-en ! Je veux connaître la vérité !_

« 20 novembre 1880...  
Je me suis faufilée à la cinquième division, dont Sosuke était le Vice-Capitaine, et m'y suis cachée y comprit mon puissant reiatsu. Je sortis le mouchoir de ma manche et me préparai. Sosuke venait dans ma direction mais ne me vit pas. Aussitôt, j'ai sauté sur lui ,tel un animal enragé et j'ai placé le mouchoir anesthésiant sur son nez tout en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler ni de crier, qu'il perdit connaissance dans mes bras. Je le tirais par les bras, il ne méritait pas que je le prenne dans mes bras. Par chance, personne ne me vit. Je me suis donc rendue à la trappe et j'ai jeté Sosuke dans l'ouverture avant de descendre. Sa douleur, je m'en foutais. La rage avait prit tout mon cœur. Ma douceur n'était plus. Je le tirai à une table chirurgicale et découpai ses vêtements jusqu'à le mettre à nu, oui, y comprit son sexe.

Je lui attachai solidement les membres avec des chaînes de métal et des ceintures de cuire et partis dans la cuisine de la division souterraine. Je m'assis tranquillement, Minazuki dans mes mains et attendis qu'il se réveil. En attendant, j'ai appelé Jushiro pour lui dire que j'avais trouvé l'assassin de Freya et que j'allais le torturer.  
«_ Retsu, tu es malades ! _m'a-t-il. _Ne fais pas ça, ma douceur en sucre...__  
__- Veux-tu que j'appelle Shien-San ? Il saura mieux comment réagir que toi ! __  
__- Écoute Ret-Chan, c'est que... Freya avait une touffe de poils blanc sur sa nuque, tu ne penses pas que son assassin aurait prit un peu de ses cheveux avec ces poils-là ?__  
__- La ferme ! _ai-je explosé en me mettant à pleurer. _Sosuke mérite la torture comme il l'a fait subir à notre fille ! Notre seule et unique enfant ! _»  
Sur ce, j'ai raccroché brutalement et attendis juste que Sosuke se réveille. Cela se produisit comme je le voulais. Il a crié ne sachant plus où il était. Je suis apparue, le regard sombre, dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui ai fait un rictus. Un rictus à faire froid dans le dos.  
«_ Qu... qu'est-ce que tu me veux Retsu Unohana ? _a-t-il hurlé._ Détaches-moi toute de suite ! _»  
Je ne dis rien et continuai d'avancer vers lui tranquillement.  
« _C'est toi qui a assassiné Freya,_ ai-je déclarer._  
__- De... de quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais assassiné ! __  
__- Menteur... _»

J'ai observé mes instruments, ne sachant pas vraiment où commencer. Finalement, je pris le fouet et m'approchai de lui.  
«_ Quatorze coup de fouet. Quatorze, est l'âge de la fille que tu as assassiné à froid. Quatorze, est l'âge à laquelle tu as écourté sa vie. _»

Asa repoussa violemment le journal de leur mère sur le sol crasseux du cachot.

- On arrête Sayo ! On arrête...  
- _D'accord, on arrête tout ça là, OK ?_  
- Oui... merci...

Sayo prit le journal et le glissa – non pas dans son soutien-gorge (une chance) – dans une petite pochette dissimulé dans sa robe d'immortelle. Puis, entendant des pas proches du couloir, elles remirent leurs chaînes de fer et d'or, et, cette fois-ci, Sayo glissa le trombone dans sa poitrine volumineuse.

Une journée après l'emprisonnement de Sayo et d'Asa, Shien était maussade et très en colère envers son père.

- Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Asa, père ? ragea-t-il alors que Naomi l'écoutait, caché derrière un mur de la première division.  
- Elle a attaqué une Capitaine, répéta-t-il. En compagnie de sa sœur, Sayo, une immortelle.  
- Non ! Ça, ça ressemble plutôt à un compte rendu ! Parce que personne ne semble défendre la cause, que, Yoko-Chan, leur petite sœur, ait été tirée à même un révolver... je dirais même un fusil de chasse !  
- Depuis quand prends-tu la défense de cette bâtarde ? fit froidement Yamamoto en se retournant. Qui dit, qu'elle ne prendrait pas le même chemin que son satané père, Sosuke Aizen plutôt que celui de sa mère, Retsu Unohana ?

Shien cacha sa colère au fond de son âme, mais ses yeux en disaient tout autant sur son humeur rageuse. Il se disait chanceux d'être le fils du Capitaine-Commandant, mais de manière à ce que ce dernier traite sa ''supposé fille adoptive'' de ''bâtarde'', le mettait royalement plus qu'en colère. Lui, il se foutait énormément qu'elle soit le fruit d'un viol, entre Retsu Unohana et Sosuke Aizen. Il se foutait également que son père, Sosuke Aizen, était le plus imbécile des Capitaines, voire même, des pires traîtres de Soul Society. Mais à ce que quelqu'un la traite de ''bâtarde'' autre que Sosuke, ça c'était vraiment intolérable, impardonnable.

- Je t'interdis père, de nommer Asa de ''bâtarde'' en ma présence ! Retsu m'a demandé sa garde légale. Si je prends sa défense, c'est parce que vous êtes injuste, père ! Je prends aussi sa défense, parce que personne d'autre sauf Isane, moi ou Naomi, n'aurait point prit la défense d'Asa depuis la mort de sa mère. Et encore moins, pire ! personne n'aurait plaidé pour la défense de Sayo, sa sœur jumelle. Parce qu'Asa, même si ça ne parait pas, est quand même regarder croche par les Shinigami ''non-gradés'' des quinze divisions ! Juste parce que son père est Sosuke Aizen ! Et jamais, tel que je la connais, elle ne prendrait le même chemin que son père, même si elle a été violée. Elle n'a pas assez de puissance et de domination sur les quinze divisions pour devenir comme lui !  
- Retsu Unohana... décédée, changea subitement son père.  
- Et ce n'est pas Asa qui a tué Retsu ! C'était un hasard ! Une coïncidence !  
- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? tonna soudainement Yamamoto. Fils indigne ?

Shien ravala sa salive. Son père était peut-être fort, mais aussi, il connaissait les Shinigami par cœur... ou presque, et avait un pouvoir absolu pour parler dans leur dos, que ça ait été avec Asa ou Sakura, Hasumi ou Nana.

- Je l'ignore, fit mine de mentir Shien.  
- Alors c'est ainsi ! Asa et Sayo Unohana resteront enfermés pendant dix jours !  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais de vous. Ces deux jumelles-là sont mères, peut-être l'avez-vous oublié, dont une doit s'occuper de bébés jumeaux qui ne font que pleurer sans la présence de leur mère, même si c'est Isane-San qui aide Shuhei-Kun en ce moment !  
- Shien-Kun !

N'en pouvant plus de contenir sa rage, Shien sortit sans rien ajouter en claquant la porte et partit voir Naomi.

- Alors ? se renseigna-t-elle en se relevant.  
- Toujours aussi têtu...  
- Alors nous irons la libéré ! décida-t-elle.  
- Tu es enceinte, Naomi.  
- Ouais et ? Ça ne m'empêche pas d'aider ma ''Neechan'', même de sauver ma ''Aa-Neechan''. Pour le moment, mon ventre ne gêne pas trop mes mouvements, alors c'est parfait.  
- Alors ça, c'est bien ma fille ! sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Qui emmenons-nous en notre compagnie ?  
- Ryoku-Kun, Amaru, Hasumi-Chan... euh... c'est cela.  
- Alors on y va comme ça !  
- Super !  
- Attends une minute, l'arrêta Shien. Pourquoi pas Isane ?  
- Premièrement : Isane est, depuis toujours, fragile quand elle est en début de grossesse. Deuxièmement : Isane est si proche d'Asa, que notre tentative d'évasion ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux des gardes. Ce qui risque de compliquer la chose...  
- Tu marques un point là, avoua Shien-Sensei.  
- Bien, on est d'accord là-dessus.  
- Oui !

Au moment où la disciple et le Sensei firent un pas en avant, l'air ambiante se refroidit brutalement. _Sayo ? _se questionna Naomi. Ils y virent deux silhouettes lumineuses de couleur blanc cassé. Il s'agissait de deux enfants qui se tenaient la main, avec des kimonos blanc immaculé. Leur peau était blanche comme neige, l'une avait les cheveux roses comme l'aurore et portait deux longues tresses, l'autre avait les cheveux courts blanc comme neige avec des reflets argentés. _Il ressemble étrangement à Yumichika,_pensa Shien.

- _Alors vous allez sauvez notre maman ?_ questionna le petit garçon, dont Shien lui aurait donné quatre ans.  
- Votre maman ? s'étonna Naomi. Avant tout, pouvons-nous connaître vos p'tits noms ?  
- _Moi je m'appelle Rimu Unohana et voici mon petit frère, Daiko Unohana. Nous sommes des immortels,_ les présenta Rimu, la petite fillette aux cheveux roses, dont Naomi lui aurait donné sept ou huit ans. _Vous allez sauver notre maman et notre Tata Asa ?_  
- Oui, on en avait l'intention justement, les rassura Shien. Venez !

Accompagner des deux enfants immortels, Shien et Naomi partirent chercher Hasumi, Amaru et Ryoku. Hasumi empoigna son Zanpakuto de même pour Ryoku et tous ensembles partirent vers les cachots de la première division. Leur mission allait-elle réussirent ?

* * *

Voili, voilou ! C'était le chapitre 22 !  
Suspense ! Suspense ! Vont-ils réussirent leurs missions ?

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- Durant que l'une dort la nuit, l'autre veille sur elle. Et ainsi de suite c'est le contraire, le jour c'est Asa qui veille Sayo.  
- C'est ainsi, que leurs liens familiaux se créèrent...  
- Sayo : ... ?  
- Moi : C'est normal...  
- Voilà ! Vous qui pensait que Sayo n'avait point d'émotions, vous vous trompiez ! Elle les a gardé mais les cachaient avant cette révélation.  
- Oh ! ce n'est pas tout hein ? Il reste encore plein de mystères à découvrir !  
- Oui Freya est la première fille de Retsu et Jushiro, mais elle a été assassinée par Aizen. Et vous avez bien lu, Retsu à torturer Aizen Sosuke... Peut-être que je continuerai ce bout, mais j'ignore quand.


	24. Chapter 23 : Success Or Fail

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 23 : Success Or Fail ?

Réussite Ou Échec ?

* * *

**A**rrivé dans l'entrée des cachots de la première division, ils mirent leur plan en action. Pendant qu'Amaru allait distraire le garde avec une ''histoire inventée'' à l'aide de Rimu, Hasumi et Naomi allait essayé de trouver un issus pour libérer Asa et Sayo, tandis que Shien allait tenir Yamamoto le plus longtemps que possible avec Daiko.

- Prêts ? les questionna Shien.  
- Oui, avaient-ils approuvés d'un signe de tête.  
- C'est partie !

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Shien entra dans sa division et partit voir son père. Il se racla la gorge et Yamamoto se retourna.

- Père, il y a un enfant qui veut vous voir.  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Daiko Unohana, le fils de Sayo.  
- Moi qui pensait qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant, cette immortelle sans émotions ! Montre-le moi que je le regarde attentivement.  
- Prenez un ton moins agressant pour nos oreilles, plaida Shien.

Daiko se montra, tout timide. Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux : le fils de Sayo ressemblait à Yumichika ! Il l'observa, tourna autour du garçonnet et partit reprendre sa place. Shien engagea alors une conversation, plutôt ''ennuyante'' le temps que ses ''compagnons de plan'' terminent la libération d'Asa et Sayo.

Amaru sifflota en marchant dans les couloirs des cachots en compagnie de Rimu Unohana, quand elle cru sentir les pressions spirituelles de ''ses louloutes'', car ensemble, leurs pressions spirituelles étaient terrifiantes. Amaru et Rimu s'approchèrent un peu plus et virent le garde, droit comme un casse-noisettes et encore plus sérieux que Byakuya. L'Hitsugaya se rapprocha un peu plus et là, elle allait faire sa comédie pendant que la fille de Sayo essayera de s'emparer des clés.

- Hum, souleva-t-elle, monsieur ?  
- ... Quoi ? répondit durement le garde.  
- Vous n'aurez pas vu une louve blanche, avec un rond de feu sur le dos et des signes rouge vif sur le visage passé dans ce couloir-ci par hasard ?  
- Une louve ? s'intrigua-t-il. Non, pourquoi ?  
- Êtes-vous sur ? Pourtant les loups aiment roder dans des cachots aussi... sales que ça !  
- Je n'en ai pas vu.  
- Dommage, la petite Rimu est toute triste d'avoir perdu son petit canard : Tit pite. Elle pense que la louve est partie avec. Vous ne voudriez pas nous aider par hasard ? Je... je pense qu'elle est passée par là, pointa Amaru dans la direction opposé du cachot d'Asa et Sayo.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, héla alors le garde.

Rimu ajouta à son tour, sa touche d'art dramatique. Elle se mit à pleurer et se mit à genoux devant le garde en s'aggripant à sa jambe (comme Mort dans Madagascar aux pieds de King Julian).

- Je vous en prie monsieur, pleura-t-elle, j'aime mon petit canard, êtes-vous de pierre comme le Capitaine-Commandant, ou bien, êtes-vous un bon samaritain qui aime aider les gens ?  
- Euh... bredouilla celui-ci.  
- S'il vous plait ?  
- Bon, soupira-t-il. D'accord.  
- Oh merci monsieur ! Merci ! Merccciii monsieur !

Elle lui sauta au cou avant de glisser le long du corps du garde en essayant de s'emparé des clés en les remplaçant par des clés en jouet quand le garde enleva la fillette de lui. Elle arriva à le faire, avant de les lancer vers Hasumi lorsque le garde ne l'observait pas alors qu'Amaru avait attiré son attention en pointant l'endroit et en l'entraînant plus loin. La petite sœur de Toshiro fit un signe de tête en regardant discrètement Naomi et Hasumi. À leur tour, Naomi et Hasumi entrèrent en jeu. Naomi se plaqua contre le mur et observa Amaru s'éloigner en compagnie de Rimu, puis d'un signe de la main, invita Hasumi à la suivre. La Shinigami aux cheveux roses embarqua sur le dos de la femme de Byakuya Kuchiki et observa aux travers les barreaux.

- Pssitt... chuchota-t-elle en regardant Sayo et Asa qui s'étaient rattachées en vitesse. Asa, Sayo, vous êtes-là ?  
- Hasumi-Chan ? s'étonna Asa. Que fais-tu là ?  
- On est venu vous libérer. Naomi, Shien, Amaru et même tes enfants Sayo-San, on est tous venus.  
- _Mes enfants ?_ demanda Sayo en cachant ses émotions, dont seule Asa connaisait la raison, et que dans le fond, Sayo était contente de savoir que ses enfants ne l'avaient pas oublié. _C'est gentil mais comment allez-vous faire ?_  
- Naomi...

Naomi déposa Hasumi sur le sol et commença à son tour.

- Je vais utiliser mes abilitées de ninjas que j'ai réussis à retenir, de via ma vie antérieur.  
- Tu penses que ça marcheras ? s'enquit Asa.  
- On ne doit pas perdre de temps, si ça échoue, on va réessayer et réessayer encore pleins de fois si ça ne fonctionne pas.  
- D'accord.  
- Votre cachot est anti-kidô, en déduisit Naomi. Mais pas anti-ninjustsu, genjustsu ou taijutsu.

Elle utilisa le taijutsu pour se déplacer et trouva la serrure. Elle essaya toutes les clés, puis trouva la bonne. Naomi ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce accompagné de la quatrième Capitaine de la huitième division. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un autre garde était entré – sans même être vu par Shien et Daiko – et sonna l'alarme. Sayo retira le trombone de son soutien-gorge et le mit dans la serrure de son collier avant de la passer dans celui d'Asa.

Yamamoto, ayant entendu le cri d'alarme, s'était précipité au Shûnpo dans les cachots, vite suivit de Shien qui avait prit Daiko dans ses bras. À son grand étonnement, Shien ne s'attendait pas à prendre dans ses bras Daiko, puisque ce dernier était un immortel, mais le fils de Yamamoto y était tout de même parvenu. Ne questionnant pas d'avantage le petit immortel, Shien suivit Yamamoto. Rendu là bas, le Sensei de Naomi soupira de découragement. Yamamoto était rouge de colère.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ FAIRE UNE DIVERTION POUR LIBÉRER CES BÂTARDES ? tonna-t-il en faisant sursauter Daiko qui se mit à pleurer. VOUS SEREZ TOUS EMPRISONNÉ POUR VOTRE MANQUE DE SAVOIR ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! ordonna-t-il aux autres membres de sa division chargé de la garde.  
- Oui Sôtaisho ! répondirent les gardes.

Leur plan avait échoué. Shien, Hasumi, Naomi et Amaru se firent mettre des colliers de fer au cou et Daiko et Rimu, des colliers d'or. Naomi et Shien avaient été enfermés dans un cachot différent et en même temps, Naomi s'était faite retirée les clés des mains. Amaru et Hasumi furent enfermées ensemble et au moment de placer Daiko et Rimu, Asa est intervenue.

- Vous faites tout pour attiser ma colère, Yamamoto ! gueula-t-elle les yeux noirs et dont le reiatsu faisait une épaisse aura rose autour de son corps. Ces enfants, vous les laisser avec leur mère, est-ce comprit ? Sinon, j'invoque mes ancêtres !  
- Unohana Asa ! C'est vous qui allez être seule dans votre cachot !  
- Super ! C'est ce que je comptais avoir justement !  
- Petite bâtarde insolente !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sayo qui intervint.

- Vous aimez ça, gueuler après ma sœur ! Vous aimez ça, la blesser ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle en a assez vécue bordel de merde ? Au moment où elle est heureuse, vous l'enfermé ! Au moment où elle a enfin, ENFIN, des enfants, vous l'enfermé aux cachots ! Trouvez-vous ça juste ? Trouvez-vous ça JUSTE ?

Yamamoto ne sut que dire. Shien l'appuya de même que pour les autres. Mais de fait, le commandant resta toujours froid. _Moi qui pensait être aussi froide qu'un glaçon,_ soupira Sayo. _Il fait trop chier..._Amaru dut se retenir de rire à l'entente de ce que sa ''louloute'' avait pensé. Après tout, la petite Hitsugaya savait lire dans les pensées des autres. Yamamoto laissa Daiko aux soins de sa mère et Rimu, à ceux de sa Tante avant de repartir.

- Attendez un peu que mon frère entende ça ! grogna Amaru.  
- Attendez un peu que tout le monde se retourne contre lui, rectifia Hasumi. Yamamoto va changer d'avis !  
- Moi, je m'inquiète plus pour Isane et Shuhei, observa Asa qui se faisait une idée sur ce que sa sensei et son Amant étaient en train de vivre avec les jumeaux.  
- Si tu veux, proposa l'Hitsugaya, j'appelle mon frère pas télépathie.  
- Essayes donc pour voir alors, insista Naomi.  
- D'accord.

_Nissan ? _l'appela Amaru de par son esprit, _Nissan es-tu là ?_ Quelques instants plus tard, Toshiro lui répondit : « _Chaton c'est toi ?_ » _Oui c'est moi... notre tentative a échoué... et pire, je me suis retrouvée emprisonnée dans les même cachots où Asa et Sayo sont. Naomi, Hasumi et Shien-Sensei dont deux enfants de Sayo, ont été emprisonnés à leurs tours. Fais quelque chose Nissan je t'en prie ! _le supplia-t-elle. «_ Ne bouge pas, je vais prendre des nouvelles d'Isane et prévenir les autres de votre emprisonnement. Ça n'a pas d'allure bon sang !... Amaru ?_»

Amaru avait arrêté de parler, puis avait reprit d'un ton plutôt neutre : _Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis enfermée dans un cachot anti-kidô, chaîne de fer au cou ! Et puis, pourquoi prendre des nouvelles d'Isane ?_ «_ Tu n'apprécies pas vraiment Isane ?_ » s'étonna Toshiro dans sa tête. _Non Nissan ! Je... je l'apprécie fort bien, mais pas au point de l'aimer comme Asa _(elle regarda Asa, dont celle-ci semblait la fixé comme si elle suivait le court de leur conversation frangin/frangine, alors elle reprit : ) _Pourquoi ?_ « _C'est elle qui s'occupe des enfants d'Asa. J'ai entendu dire que les enfants d'Asa ne faisaient que pleurer sans elle, même aux bons soins de la ''nouvelle môman de service'' (Isane). Bien je vais y aller, on va venir vous libérer. Vous tous. _» Amaru soupira de soulagement. _Merci Nissan. Je t'attend._

Sur ce, elle mit fin à la conversation entre son frère et s'assit en soupirant. Asa ignorait comment elle avait faite pour entendre leur conversation télépathique, mais n'osait pas le dire à la sœur de Toshiro, par peur de représailles. Mais d'où venait cette force inconnue en elle ? Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à ses enfants ainsi qu'à sa Sensei.

Comme Asa l'avait sous-entendue, Isane et Shuhei étaient presqu'épuisés de pouvoir s'occuper des bébés qui pleuraient sans cesse, comme s'ils savaient que leur mère était emprisonnée dans les cachots de la première division.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'exténua Shuhei qui remit son fils dans les bras d'Izuru qui prenait la relève.  
- Je l'ignore, soupira Isane qui berçait Asaeda qui pleurait à fendre l'âme.

Isamu proposa de prendre sa future disciple dans ses bras pour s'en occuper et sa mère lui remit Asaeda pendant qu'elle allait prendre des nouvelles de Yoko. En arrivant dans la chambre de Yoko, elle vit Iba Tetsuzaemon au chevet de son amante qui s'était éveillée.

- Comment vas-tu ? se renseigna Isane.  
- Un peu mieux. J'ai entendue dire que ma sœur avait été emprisonnée pour avoir ''osé'' combattre Kaede et avait ''failli'' la tuer.  
- En effet... elle voulait te venger.  
- C'est Kaede qui m'a tiré, j'ai senti son odeur.  
- Je sais. Elle m'a même insulté verbalement en hurlant à ta grande soeur que j'étais faible... Asa a voulu te venger puisque personne ne se bouge ''les fesses'' pour plaider en ta faveur. Et c'est elle que Yamamoto punit.  
- Il est chiant en tout cas, s'exaspéra Yoko en faisant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Au moment où Isane s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, un Toshiro âgé de dix-neuf ans fit interruption dans la chambre au Shûnpo.

- Capitaine Kotetsu ! L'heure est grave, dit-il.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Isane calmement dont la résonnance de voix ressemblait fort bien à celui de l'ancienne Capitaine de la quatrième division : Retsu Unohana.  
- Amaru à tenter de délivrer Asa et Sayo à l'aide de d'autres ami-e-s mais ça échoué. On a besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs vous aussi je suppose ?  
- En effet, les bébés ne font que pleuré. Je suis très fatiguée...  
- Parfait, j'emmène quelques personnes avec moi et on va aller les délivrer, de gré ou de force. Yamamoto devra nous céder le passage !  
- Bien. Fais-vite.

Sur ce, il partit chercher Ryoku, Yuna, Nana, Yumichika, Rukia, Shunsui, Shuhei et Byakuya. Tous ensembles, ils partirent à la première division, une énergie glaçante et écrasante se faisant sentir à chacun de leurs pas. Oui. Ils étaient plus que déterminer à les libérés et ainsi, punir Kaede, ladite ''Unohana'' face à son acte ignoble. Arrivée devant le bureau du Capitaine-Commandant, ils entrèrent, le pas lourd, et le regard noir.

- Ne me dites pas que vous venez tous ici que pour libérer ces Shinigami ingrats !  
- Parfaitement ! lança froidement Toshiro.  
- Savez-vous ce que c'est le respect, Capitaine Hitsugaya ? tonna-t-il.  
- Pas quand il s'agit de ma seule et unique petite sœur ! [Clin d'œil à Sulfu-Chan pour cette réplique, un peu modifié par moi, mais bon !]  
- Et moi il s'agit de ma femme, déclara Byakuya à son tour.  
- Laissez-moi réfléchir, pensa Yamamoto tout haut en toisant de l'œil chaque invité surprise qui l'observaient d'un regard noir. Ryoku et Shuhei sont venu pour Asa de même que pour Nana et Yumichika. Rukia pour Hasumi. Shunsui pour Shien. Toshiro et Yuna pour Amaru. Byakuya pour Naomi. Mais personne pour Sayo, comme c'est dommage.

C'était faux. Yumichika n'était pas venu pour défendre Asa, mais bien, pour défendre Sayo, même si elle avait été son amante et parfois un peu ''trop froide'' avec lui. Voyant que Yamamoto refusait tout bonnement, ils firent tous levés leurs pressions spirituelles en même temps. Puis, d'autres personnes entrèrent. Ce qui n'était point prévu. Ces personnes furent : Nanao, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ginko, Renji, Sakura, Rangiku, RanTao' et tous les membres de la quatorzième division.

- Vous voyez, s'enorgueillit Toshiro tout content de savoir que d'autres gens n'approuvaient pas la décision de Yamamoto. Il y a d'autre gens qui ne sont pas d'accord d'avoir enfermé des gradés dans les cahots !  
- Libérés-les, supplia Kiyone. Ma grande sœur Isane est toujours fragile en début de grossesse, et elle a besoin de repos, mais par amour pour Asa, elle s'occupe sans relâche de ses enfants.  
- Kiyone-Chan a raison, l'appuya Rangiku. Ceux dont vous avez enfermés ont juste voulu aider leurs amies.  
- Non c'est non, tenta de les ignorés Yamamoto en feuilletant des feuilles.  
- J'exige du droit d'une mère, vociféra Yuna en arrachant les feuilles des mains du Capitaine-Commandant, et vous allez nous écoutez !

Tous se turent et observèrent Yuna comme si elle faisait un ''sport extrême'', ce qui n'était pas faux en vérité.

- C'est Kaede Unohana la coupable, révéla alors une voix au milieu des membres de la quatorzième division. C'est elle qui a tiré Capitaine Yoko. Notre ancienne Capitaine, Asa, avait amplement le droit de vouloir la venger. Pourquoi ne la croyez-vous pas ? Peut-être parce que vous haïssez son géniteur ? Peut-être, par peur, qu'elle vous surpasse en puissance ? Que son père soit Aizen Sosuke, le Capitaine Asa ne suivra jamais ses pas ! Avez-vous comprit ? Libérez-les, ou sinon, tout, oui j'ai dis ''tout'' le Gotei quinze vous tournera le dos.  
- J'y réfléchis jusqu'à demain, et je vais vous envoyer des papillons de l'enfer vous dire des nouvelles de ma décision.  
- Promettez-le, alors, l'avertit Sakura. Promettez-nous, que vous aller nous revenir avec une réponse.

- Je vous ait à l'oeil, le menaça Yuna en montrant son aura verte.

Un silence écrasant se fit sentir.

- Je le promets.

Dans les cachots, tous étaient silencieux. Ils passèrent une nuit et un jour dans ces ''sortes'' de prison. Ce fut Naomi qui alerta les gardes.

- Écouter messires ! Je ne me sens pas bien ! Je suis enceinte et je sens que je vais vomir !  
- Retenez-vous, lâcha-t-il.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible...  
- Pfff...  
- Hey ! est intervenu Shien-Sensei. Adressez-vous autrement à ma fille ! C'est comprit ? Elle va vomir, ce ne sont pas des farces et attrapes !

Et cela se produisit, Naomi courut vers le coin de son cachot et vomit à même le plancher de son cachot.

- Oneechan ! s'inquiéta immédiatement sa ''Neechan''. Ça va aller ? Je pensais que tes nausées étaient terminées à trois mois !  
- Asa... haleta Naomi en s'essuyant avec la manche de son Haori. Les grossesses des Shinigami ne sont pas comme celles dans le monde réel... C'est la pression spirituelle de mon enfant qui me fait faire ça. Regarde-moi.

- Je suis épuisée. Il ou elle, me prend beaucoup de forces parce que sa pression spirituelle est plus élevée que la normale... J'ai faim et je n'ai pas tous les nutriments qu'il me faut... si on ne sort pas de cette foutue prison au plus tôt, je vais m'écrouler de faiblesse...  
- On va te soutenir alors, décida Amaru.

Sayo berçait doucement son plus jeune, Daiko, dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur du ton de voix du Capitaine-Commandant. Asa jouait aux devinettes avec Rimu sous le regard attendri d'Hasumi qui était juste devant elle.

- Tu es prêtes, maman, félécita Hasumi à Asa.  
- Ah, merci Hasumi-Chan. Comment te sens-tu Naomi-Oneechan ?  
- ... pas mieux qu'avant... répondit Naomi en s'asseyant.  
- Oneechan ? questionna Amaru. C'est... quoi au juste votre jeu de nom ?  
- Longue histoire, termina Asa. Alors, je pense à quelque chose comme ayant une barbe, ayant une voix grave...  
- Le Capitaine-Commandant ! devina Rimu.  
- C'est ça !  
- Asa ! Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais répondre à mes questions ? répéta la petite Hitsugaya.  
- J'ai peut-être des raisons personnelles aussi.  
- Mais parfois, j'aimerais avoir une réponse !

Asa soupira et tourna les yeux. Amaru fit de même et observa plutôt Sayo pour changer de sujet. Asa la mettait parfois tellement mal à l'aise... _Sayo ?_ tenta-t-elle. «_ Quoi ?_ » lui répondit l'immortelle. _Depuis quand es-tu aussi maternelle ?_ «_ Depuis... que j'ai des enfants, pourquoi ?_ » _Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère habituel, je suis juste un peu sous le choc de te voir agir ainsi._Sayo ne fit que sourire avant de retourner marcher en fredonnant une chanson que Retsu, chantait à Asa quand elle était jeune.

- Sayo, peux-tu arrêté s'il te plait ? frémit sa sœur jumelle. Ça me rends plus que nostalgique.  
- Mais c'est la préférée de Daiko-Kun, Aa-Chan.  
- Bon d'accord...  
- Elle chante bien ta sœur, Aa-Chan, dit Hasumi. J'aime bien la musique.  
- M'ouais, se contenta de dire l'Unohana non immortelle.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'ils entendirent les portent de l'entrée des cachots s'ouvrirent. Tous se redressèrent et Rimu partit se cacher derrière l'habit d'Asa. Daiko resserra son étreinte sur sa mère et tous attendirent.

- Amaru ! cria alors la voix de Toshiro.  
- Asa ! Sayo ? Vous êtes-là ? résonnèrent les voix de Yuna et Nana dans le même écho de voix.  
- On est ici ! les aida Asa. Par ici !

Aussitôt, des paires de pas se firent entendre et Yamamoto ainsi que les gardes, ouvrirent les cellules. Sayo sortit son trombone et le plia de nouveau pour pouvoir délivrer les cous de ses enfants ainsi que celui de sa sœur et le sien. Les gardes retirèrent les chaînes des cous des détenus et, rendu proche de Naomi, Byakuya la vit aussi blême qu'un fantôme et exténuer.

- Le Capitaine Kotetsu est-elle ici ? demanda-t-il calmement en retirant le collier de sa bien-aimé et en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Non, se désola Kiyone. Mais Aa-Chan est médecin ! Asa !  
- J'arrive ! annonça-t-elle en accourant. Naomi ! Oneechan...

Elle toucha son front : il était brûlant. Elle appuya ses mains sur l'enflure du ventre de Naomi et découvrit que le bébé avait déjà tout prit l'énergie restante de la Capitaine. Aussitôt, ayant un reiatsu illimité, elle donna une bonne partie de ses forces à sa sœur de cœur et regarda de son regard-qui-tue, Yamamoto.

- Vous allez le payez ! On n'enferme pas les femmes enceintes ainsi !  
- Unohana Asa... commença-t-il pour se défendre avant de se faire interrompre.  
- Asa a raison, l'appuya Nanao. Vous avez commis une grave erreur, Capitaine-Commandant, en enfermant Naomi-Chan ici. Asa, ça ne dérange pas, elle n'est pas enceinte, Hasumi et Amaru non plus, mais Naomi il y a un ''mais''.  
- Et maintenant, s'en mêla Ryoku, voulez-vous bien arrêté de GUEULER après ma DEMI-SŒUR ?

Yamamoto ne dit rien et se contenta de tourner le dos et de partir, maintenant que les détenus avaient été libérés. Mais Ryoku ne se laissait guère marcher sur les orteils et le le laisserait pas s'enfuir ainsi. Il partit vers lui et lui dit son point de vu.

- Répondez à ma question ! gueula-t-il.  
- Oui je vais cessé de me défouler sur cette bâtarde !  
- Ne traiter pas Asa de bâtarde je vous l'interdis ! ajouta Shuhei à son tour. C'est un manque de respect envers un Capitaine !  
- D'accord avec lui... pour une fois, grimaça le fils de Byakuya.  
- Ha ! ha ! très drôle petit morveux.  
- Grrrr...

Du côté de Yumichika, il y vit un tout autre spectacle. En apercevant une Sayo immortelle qui tenait deux enfants immortels dans ses bras – bah enfin, un dans ses bras, l'autre autour d'elle – il se sentit défaillir. Comment avait-il pu la rejeter ainsi lors de la conception de Daiko ? Par amour pour Nana où par regret ? Pourquoi, lui avait-elle caché qu'elle avait eue des enfants avec lui ? Sayo tourna la tête vers lui quand sa fille lui demanda si c'était bien leur père à eux. Elle sourit tristement et ajouta un faible : « Oui, c'est ton père, Rimu. » avant de déposer Daiko sur le sol. Elle laissa ses deux enfants courirent vers Yumichika. Elle ne leur empêcherait pas de recevoir l'amour d'un père dont à qui, Asa et elle, avait été interdit, et partit vers sa jumelle.

Sayo ignorait pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle avait une drôle de sensation, une boule dans l'estomac. Comment allait réagir Nana en voyant que son ami, de cœur et amant, avait déjà couché avec une fille autre qu'elle et qu'il était déjà papa ? Elle annonça qu'elle devait y aller, mais Asa la retint par le bras.

- Pas si vite Sa-Chan. Fuir, n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution.  
- _Asa_, fit Sayo entre ses dents,_ je dois montrer que je n'ai pas d'émotion... il y a plein de monde ici !_  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. Jouons le jeu, ma sista.  
- _Je vais y aller, au revoir._  
- Et tes enfants ? fit mine de s'affliger Asa.  
- _Ils rentreront tout seul_, termina-t-elle. _Bye bye. _  
- Salut, madame sans émotion ! termina sa sœur jumelle en jouant le jeu.  
- Vraiment sans émotion celle-là, remarqua Shunsui.  
- M'ouais, grincha la fille de Retsu avant de partir.

Quand tous furent sorti des cachots, Kaede se fit prendre par les Komamura et fut emmenée à la première division pour plaider coupable du crime qu'elle avait commis envers Yoko...

* * *

Voilà le fameux chapitre 23 !  
Et oui, on ne peut pas tout réussir dans la vie, mais ça nous apprend des choses ! Maintenant, va-t-il y avoir une confrontation entre Nana et Yumichika pour pouvoir résoudre des mystères dans leur vie amoureuse ?

_''Blablatage'' des Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-Chan :_

- Il y a eue beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur de ce Chapitre, alors je vais faire quelques petites spécifications en ordre pour mieux vous orientez.  
- Le canard nommé ''Tit pite'', ça s'est inspiré de ma ferme de Canards et moi & mes amies on en avait nommé un comme ça parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de nous suivre partout, partout, partout !  
- « J'exige du droit d'une mère, vociféra Yuna en arrachant les feuilles des mains du Capitaine-Commandant, et vous allez nous écoutez ! » Je me suis bien amusée avec ce bout !

- Vive la claque qu'Asa a mise à Yamamoto à propos de Naomi !

- Prochain chapitre, on se recentre sur les enfants, gomen, j'ai un peu écarté le sujet ces derniers Chapitre.


	25. Chapter 24 : Look And Finds The Answer

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 24 : Look And Finds The Answer

Regarde Et Trouve La Réponse

* * *

**D**ès qu'Asa fut sortie des cachots, une seule pensée occupait son esprit : ses enfants et prendre sa douche ! Elle partit à la quatrième division et rendu dans son appartement, elle vit une Isane endormit sur le sofa mais une Isamu attentionnée comme une vrai petite maman qui prenait soin d'un bébé Asaeda qui pleurait à fendre l'âme et un Izuru, exaspéré par un Shumei qui ne faisait que pleurer en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle sourit. On aurait dit un concours entre bébé : celui qui pleur le plus fort gagne ! Elle avança, faisant ainsi tourner la tête à Izuru.

- Merci Izuru-San. Merci, Isamu-Chan.  
- Aa-Sama ! s'écria Isamu. Tu peux prendre Eda-Chan ?  
- Eda-Chan ? la questionna Asa.  
- Un petit surnom affectif de sa future mentor, sourit l'enfant.  
- Merci poussin, la remercia l'Unohana en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras avant de prendre Shumei en même temps que sa sœur.

Aussitôt, les bébés cessèrent de pleurer et se mirent à rire. Isane s'éveilla en sursaut et son visage s'illumina. Elle se leva tranquillement et partit étreindre doucement sa disciple.

- Oh tu m'as tellement manquée !  
- Toi aussi Isane-Sama. Merci de vous êtes occupés de mes trésors.  
- Mais de rien. C'était tout à fait normal pour moi.  
- Tu peux aller de te reposer maintenant. Je vais m'en charger.  
- D'accord.  
- Et j'espère que la future mentor à enfin établit des liens serrés avec sa futur disciple, conclut-elle en regardant Isamu dont celle-ci souriait timidement.  
- Au revoir Asa, la saluèrent la petite famille Kotetsu.  
- Au revoir. Merci grand !

Au même moment Shuhei rentra et vint vers sa conjointe. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'elle ait prendre une bonne douche – ce qu'Asa pensait prendre ou faire avant de s'amuser avec ses enfants –. Alors elle en prit une bonne rapidos-presto et après s'être séchée s'empara de son Zanpakuto... c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Ryuburu No Ryuhakai n'étaient plus, enfin, elle ne sentait plus son énergie. Elle se souvint clairement que le membre de la première division les avaient retirés des bras de leurs maîtres en lançant quelque chose dans l'eau glacée. _Non !_ soupira-t-elle,_ il va falloir que j'attende au printemps !_ Elle sortit de la salle de bain embué et repartit s'occuper de ses enfants.

Nana avait été voir, avec Rukia, comment Hasumi allait. Puis elle s'était retournée discrètement, et avait aperçue Sayo qui regardait tristement Yumichika, qui lui, était devant deux enfants dont un qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. _C'est donc ça,_ alluma enfin la Hoshino. _Yumichika rêvait de Sayo et refusait de me le dire par peur que je réagisse mal... j'aurais préférée qu'il me le dise plus tôt... au lieu que je le découvre toute seule._Sur ce, elle s'en fut en trouvant comme excuse qu'elle avait du travail à faire, dont de la correction de travaux, et qu'elle devait refaire sa réserve de mouchoirs. Étant en hivers, les enfants mouchaient beaucoup et surtout ceux qui étaient allergiques aux poils de... fauves. En hivers, le poil de Katt et celles des autres membres de son clan devenaient aussi touffu qu'une grosse et belle peluche, car leur fourrure d'hivers se mettait de la partie. Katt détestait l'hiver parce qu'en même temps de prendre du poids, elle perdait du poil et les gens allergiques la regardait en la dévisageant.

Nana était en train de corriger la grammaire de Koubai Abarai quand Yumichika arriva. Elle observa l'heure : quatre heures et demi du soir. Elle ne lui dit qu'un : « Bonjour Yumi » avant de retourner à son travail. Yumichika, ayant sentit que son amie était bizarre vint la voir, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nana ? Tu n'es pas comme ce matin.  
- Non, lâcha-t-elle sèchement, je vais bien ! Je suis juste frustrée de voir que Koubai n'avance pas gros dans ses notes ! Maintenant laisse-moi, demain nous accueillons un nouvel élève, tâche de surveiller Kenji, c'est toi qui commence.  
- Nana...

Nana ne répondit pas et continua de feuilleter les feuilles avec rage et tenta d'ignorer Yumichika. Elle avait mentie à son ami. Elle savait que Koubai avait de la difficulté et que c'était normal. Contrairement à Nanami et Isamu qui avaient toutes deux de bonnes notes et qui dépassaient la moyenne de la classe. Elle était fâchée contre Yumichika, et elle avait de bonne raison de l'être aussi. Après la correction, elle partit manger avec Hasumi et Sakura pour se changer les idées. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, Sakura lui demanda se qu'elle avait.

- Saviez-vous qu'Asa avait une jumelle miroir, oserais-je dire même, immortelle ? répondit enfin Nana en déposant ses baguettes dans son assiette.  
- Euh... un peu, pourquoi ? s'intrigua Hasumi, dont la Shinigami aux cheveux roses bouclés à deux lulu.  
- Parce que... Yumichika m'a trompé avec elle depuis le début !  
- Non ? Vrai ? s'alarma Sakura, dont la Shinigami aux cheveux roses, mais détaché.  
- Je l'ai vu pendant que je te sauvais dans les cachots, Hasumi. J'ai vu Sayo lui jeter un regard plutôt... ''triste'', normalement les immortelles n'ont point d'émotions, mais je pense qu'elle en a. Je n'en suis pas sûre...  
- Et ensuite ? insista Hasumi.  
- Il enlaçait deux enfants immortels ! Une aux cheveux roses, l'autre, un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément.  
- Peut-être qu'elle a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire un bébé fille.  
- Je m'en doute. Elle avait les yeux mauves, comme Yumichika. Qu'est-ce que je fais les filles ?

Ses deux amies se regardèrent en réfléchissant. Puis Hasumi lâcha :

- Tu devrais lui en parler avant que ça empire.  
- Tu le penses vraiment ? se douta Nana d'un regard inquiet.  
- Bien sure ! Et puis... enfin, c'est ça.  
- D'accord. Je vais y penser. Merci les filles.  
- De rien.

Après le souper, Nana partit dans son appartement à la onzième avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre dans son lit. Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'elle eut enfin le courage d'aller en parler à son ami d'académie. Elle partit dans le bureau de Yumichika. En sentant son reiatsu, le Shinigami leva les yeux vers elle.

- Nana ? Tu vas mieux ?  
- Si je vais mieux ? répéta-t-elle en faisant un sourire narquois. Tu penses que je vais mieux après ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que j'ai lu dans TES yeux ? fulmina-t-elle en tirant une chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nana-Chan ?  
- Réfléchit !

Yumichika prit le temps de réfléchir en jouant avec ses ''plumes'' sur ses cils et sourcils. Il se souvint alors que ses enfants ''immortels'' étaient venus l'enlacer avant de repartir et qu'il avait vu Sayo. Et même s'il refusait de l'avouer, elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a quatre ans.

- Tu veux parler de Sayo, déclara-t-il enfin.  
- C'est ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- ... Que veux-tu savoir, au juste ?  
- Depuis combien de temps, as-tu couché avec Sayo avant moi ?  
- Depuis... depuis qu'elle a quinze ans...  
- Et tu as eu des enfants avec elle, à ce que je vois ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai vu, oui. Mais je n'étais même pas là à leurs naissances ! se défendit-il.  
- Raconte. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai les nerfs en bouillote depuis que je suis enceinte alors gare à tes fesses !  
- J'ai vu...

Il semblait hésiter avant de commencer son histoire, son cœur battant la chamade contre ses tempes.

- Ça a commencé alors que la guerre était finie. Elle avait eue quinze ans. Et pourtant, elle ressemblait à une femme ayant une vingtaine d'année. Je le sais, car quand elle est venue, j'ai fais une étrange liaison avec Asa et l'ancienne Capitaine Unohana. Elle avait... un air d'Asa dans son regard, mais le corps du Capitaine Unohana. Elle était accompagnée de cinq autres femmes, qui lui ressemblaient en tout point sauf, excepté, les tresses coiffées différemment.  
- Et ? Que s'est-il passé, après ? le poussa Nana.  
- Elles se faisaient lancer des pierres en arrivant à Soul Society. J'ai donc intervenu, et ils ont cessé de leur crier des injures et des ci et çà. Sayo avait demandé une audience avec le Capitaine-Commandant, je les ai donc conduites à Genryusai-Dono. Avant qu'elles ne le rencontre, je leurs ai offert de l'eau. Je me demandais ce qu'elles voulaient lui demandé, mais je n'ai pas osé de peur d'être impoli...  
- C'est plutôt elle, l'impolie ! l'incendia son amie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de coucher avec toi ! Comment cela s'est-il produit ? Elle t'a violé ?  
- Je... je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour être aussi aveugle...

Nana bouillait intérieurement, montrant ainsi son reiatsu rouge sang. Elle le trouvait idiot de lui répondre ça. Elle émit un petit grognement avant qu'il ne continu son histoire.

- Dès qu'elles eurent finie, Sayo m'a remercié et est repartie. Sans rien ajouter de plus. Le soir, je suis allé me coucher dans mon lit, en ce temps, toi et moi dormions dans des chambres individuelles. Et, c'est au moment où je me suis glissé dans les draps, qu'elle est revenue.  
- Comment ça s'est produit ? s'impatienta Nana qui voulait tout savoir le plus tôt possible.  
- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre, peut-être que j'arriverais à continuer mon histoire ? dit calmement son ami.  
- D'accord, alors, continu, se calma-t-elle.  
- Sayo avait un doux regard, chaud et rassurant. Étrangement, son corps était chaud. Elle m'a caressé la joue, moi, j'étais obnubilé par ses yeux bleu pâle, comme un ciel d'été, voire même, le ciel de l'océan. Puis, elle m'a doucement embrassé sur la bouche, me chuchotant des mots doux. Je me suis laissé emporter dans son étreinte au moment même où elle me déshabillait.  
- Comme tu es naïf...  
- Et après que l'on ait terminé de le faire, elle m'a remercié et elle est repartie.  
- Tu l'as vu par après ?  
- Non.  
- Quand as-tu su qu'elle avait des enfants ?  
- ... je l'ignore... Après quelques mois, elle est revenue et j'ai vu un enfant. Des cheveux roses... Nana ?

Nana fut partie dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Yumichika se leva et lui demanda se qu'elle avait.

- J'ai rien... seulement je n'arrive pas croire que tu aies couché avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ton lit avant moi.  
- Nana... je...  
- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt Yumi. Tu aurais du me le dire avant de couché avec moi. Arrêtons ça là. Après tout, cet enfant va avoir besoin d'un père, non ?  
- Oui. Au moins Asa n'est pas la seule dans un triangle amoureux...  
- Une chance sinon je serais vraiment toute seule !

Après avoir réglé leur problème, Nana demanda à son ami si elle pouvait dormir seule. Yumichika accepta. Il allait dormir sur le sofa plutôt. Après tout, pensa-il, il le méritait bien. Le lendemain, les classes reprirent. Les enfants arrivaient bien emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux d'hivers, sauf Katt, qui par sa fourrure, avait un manteau naturel contre le froid. Quand Isamu avait trop froid, elle venait se réfugiez en enlaçant sa meilleure amie. Ginko, elle, si elle avait froid, ne faisait que courir de bonnes minutes et son corps se réchauffait. Mais pour les autres, c'était vraiment trop froid. Dans le vestiaire, tous les enfants Shinigami retirèrent avant les cours : tuques (bonnet de laines), foulards (écharpe), mitaines (moufles), bottes, jambières (pantalons de neiges), cache-cou (pour cacher le cou) et manteaux. Puis rendu en classe, Katt fut la dernière entrée. En effet, tous avaient commencé leurs travaux de kidô et elle, non. Elle cogna à la porte.

- Yumichika-Sensei ? dit-elle.  
- Ah ! tu es là Katt-Chan. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je nous emmène un nouvel élève, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Hokitsu-Kun ?

Aussitôt, Hokitsu se montra. Contrairement à l'arrivée de Kotaro, Hokitsu n'était pas timide et se montrait fière en levant bien haut le museau. Kenji sourit : il sentait que ce petit fauve allait bien l'amuser.

- Bonjour Hokitsu-Kun, le salua Yumichika. Voici ta nouvelle classe, tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.  
- Bien s'amuser ? s'étrangla Kotaro dont à son arrivé, s'était fait donné un bonne racler sur la gueule.  
- Kotaro-Kun, on lève la main avant de parler.  
- Sumimasen Sensei, s'excusa-t-il avant de retourner à son travail alors que Koubai lui demandait de l'aide pour un problème de kidô.  
- Bref, reprit le professeur, où aimerais-tu être placée dans la classe pour le moment ? Le temps que tu te familiarise.

Aussitôt dit, Hokitsu prit la main de sa grande sœur en la regardant. Yumichika décida donc que la place d'Hokitsu sera à côté de Katt. Ils firent un exercice de kidô et le Shinigami remarqua que le petit fauve était très doué en Bakudô et Hadô. Quand la récréation sonna, tous partirent s'habiller convenablement avant de sortir en criant de joies. Nanami s'amusait à lancer des boules de neiges contre Ginko, qui elle s'amusait à les éviter sans utiliser son pouvoir – sinon cela aurait été injuste. Kotaro et Koubai jouait à faire un fort avec des morceaux de glace-neiges (enfin, de la neige dure) tandis qu'Isamu faisait des anges de neiges avec Katt et Hokitsu.

Yumichika regarda cette petite cours animée de vie, bientôt, ils allaient être une vingtaine d'élèvres dans quelques années. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite main serrer la sienne. Il tourna les yeux et vit son garçon, Daiko et sa fille, Rimu, habiller tout deux d'un mantel bleu et rose pâle agrafé à leur habit. En les regardant, il se surprit à penser que, dans le visage de ses enfants, se reflétait le visage de leur descendance digne d'Unohana.

- Bonjour... papa, fit Daiko avec un peu de réserve.  
- Bonjour, fiston, déclara alors le professeur dont un instinct paternel profondément endormit en lui s'éveilla.  
- Papa, l'appela Rimu, le faisant ainsi tourner la tête vers elle. Penses-tu qu'on peut aller jouer avec tes élèves ?  
- Pourquoi pas, aller-y !

Aussitôt, les enfants immortels partirent s'élancer vers les jeunes de leurs âges. Nana les regarda de sa fenêtre en grognant un peu. Jamais, elle n'avait éprouvé de fibre maternelle pour les enfants de Sayo. Daiko partit rencontrer Koubai et Kotaro, qui eux, avaient arrêté leur jeu pour l'accueillir. Rimu elle, avait été vers Isamu et Katt. Les jeunes Shinigami avaient cessés leur jeu pour faire leurs rencontres. C'est alors que Kenji vit les trois nouveaux élèves soit : Hokitsu, Daiko et Rimu. Il arrêta se qu'il faisait et partit les voir.

- Voyons voir si vous êtes de ma taille, se venta-t-il orgueilleusement en bombant son petit torse. Ou bien si vous êtes un faiblard comme lui ! (Il pointa Kotaro du doigt)  
- Je n'ai pas peur, avoua Hokitsu en s'avançant alors que Katt allait le retenir par le collet.  
- Non, Hokitsu-Otouto* (Frère cadet), l'en empêcha sa grande sœur.  
- Oneesama, laissez-moi faire s'il vous plait. Moi aussi j'ai envi de me mesurer à lui.  
- Hokitsu... s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Ça va bien aller. Croyez-moi.

Aussitôt Kenji fut comblé. Il s'attendait à une réponse comme ça ! Seulement, il fut surprit de constater que les Komamura se vouvoyaient même s'ils étaient frères et sœurs. Aussitôt, Kenji et Hokitsu se mirent face à face.

- Premier défi : combat au corps à corps ! annonça le fils de Retsu et Kenpachi en s'élançant vers son adversaire.  
- Hai ! se réjouit le petit fauve caramel.

Kenji s'apprêta à frapper le petit Komamura, pensant que puisqu'il était lourd, il n'était pas rapide. Au contraire, Hokitsu avait une vitesse phénoménal – peut-être moins phénoménal que la petite Ginko, mais rapide quand même – pour être issus d'un père très grand et... touffu ! Hokitsu le poussa dans le dos en lui donnant un coup de pattes de derrière avant de le fouetter avec sa queue. Kenji tomba par terre sur le ventre mais revint à l'assaut.

- Hado No Sanju Ichi : Shakkahô ! cria le petit frère d'Asa.  
- Hado No Juichi : Tsuzuri Raiden, (Voie de destruction : liaison éclair) riposta Hokitsu.

_Merde,_ se maudit Kenji en bougeant pour éviter l'éclair, mais dont ledit élément l'électrocuta à la jambe. Il avait trop sous-estimé le petit fauve, mais était content du résultat qu'il avait obtenu. _Au moins, ce n'est pas un faiblard comme ce Kotaro !_termina-t-il avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Il partit vers Hokitsu et lui présenta sa main au même moment que Yumichika intervenait.

- Bravo ! félicita Kenji à Hokitsu. Tu es digne d'être de notre rang.  
- Ce fut un grand divertissement pour moi, Kenji-Senpai, répondit Hokitsu en s'inclinant.  
- Kenji-Senpai ? C'est nouveau ? sourit-il.  
- Euh...

Même les manières d'Hokitsu et Katt ressemblaient à celles de Sajin. _Ils ont bels et bien hérités des caractéristiques de leur père,_les envies Kenji.

- Les enfants ! cria Yumichika en écartant les autres élèves de l'amas qui entouraient les deux combattants. Écartez-vous ! Kenji ça suffit !  
- J'ai fait mon test de force, sourit celui-ci. Et il a aimé ça, n'est-ce pas, Hoki-Kun ?  
- Hai Senpai, répondit le petit frère de Katt avant de venir se réjugiez proche de celle-ci.  
- Ce n'est pas un faiblard, lui, courrouça Kenji en toisant d'un regard meurtrier Kotaro qui, ce dernier, détourna la tête.  
- Ça suffit Kenji ! Et si tu recommences encore une autre fois, et si, je te surprends à insulter ou même, discriminer Kotaro Ukitake, à nouveau, je vais te donner une retenue plus une suspension si ça ne cesse pas !  
- Vous pouvez bien essayer, sortit tout bonnement Isamu dont les yeux bleus étaient d'un bleu si pur, qu'on s'y noierait dans ce paysage immaculé. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que j'ai dis l'autre jour n'est-ce pas ? Kenji fait faire ce test-là à tous les nouveaux arrivants, incluant les fauves.

Toutes ses amies l'applaudirent, la trouvant très courageuse de s'opposer à son professeur. Yumichika la regarda, un regard sévère marquant son visage, mais Kenji vint apposer sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur. Le professeur bouillit intérieurement avant de tourner les talons et de partir, renfrogné. Daiko et Rimu ne savaient pas où aller ; suivre leur père ? Ou jouer avec leurs nouveaux ami-e-s ? Finalement Kenji leur souffla aux leurs oreilles de chacun : « Venez me rejoindre dans ma salle d'entraînement à la onzième division, ce soir. » Et les immortels acquiescèrent en silence avant d'aller rejoindre leur père qui était entré.

Le soir venu, Kenji dit à Nana et Yumichika qu'il allait se coucher dans sa chambre à la onzième division. Nana lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas chez sa mère Isane et son père Izuru, mais il lui dit qu'il avait du travail à faire à sa division le lendemain matin et qu'Isane avait besoin de se reposer s'il voulait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur en santé. Alors que tous le pensait endormit, il ouvrit une trappe secrète dans sa chambre et partit dans sa salle d'entraînement personnel. L'air se refroidie et Rimu et Daiko apparurent, main dans la main.

- On verra si vous êtes bels et bien digne de rentrer dans l'académie, sourit-il.  
- Je l'ignore, avoua Daiko.  
- Moi j'en suis sure, le défia Rimu. Ne sous-estime jamais la force des immortels.  
- Si tu es si puissante que ça, affrontes-moi en premier dans ce cas, la méprisa Kenji.  
- Si tu le désires.

Daiko resserra sa main dans celle de sa grande sœur. Mais Rimu lui dit que tout allait bien se passé et lâcha la main de son petit frère. Rendu au centre de la petite arène, Kenji s'élança vers elle. Aussitôt, l'immortelle disparut et Kenji fut propulser par terre.

- C'était quoi... ÇA ? s'écria-t-il.  
- Mon pouvoir est de contrôler l'espace temps. Tout comme Daiko, l'alluma la fille de Sayo. Alors ? Monsieur se sent supérieur de tous ?  
- J'essaye contre ton petit frère... dans ce cas, bougonna Kenji.  
- Comme tu veux. Vas-y Daiko.

Daiko s'avança et Kenji lui envoya un Shakkahô, mais Daiko, sans même avoir utilisé le Shûnpo, ni une vitesse surhumaine, bougea un peu. La boule de feu rouge s'écrasa contre le mur avant de s'éteindre. Kenji en était bouche-bé. Jamais aucuns de ses camarades n'avaient des pouvoirs comme eux.

- Mais c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ? souffla le petit garçon aux yeux bleus.  
- Mon pouvoir est la chronokinésie, le pouvoir de manipuler le temps. Un peu comme ma sœur. Mais moi je peux voyager dans le temps ancien, le présent ou futur.  
- Peux-tu me dire un événement important qui va se passer dans ma vie ? demanda Kenji. Si tu le peux, alors vous êtes digne de rentré dans mon académie.

Daiko ferma les yeux un instant puis se volatilisa avant de réapparaitre.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, quelqu'un te dira une dure vérité qui va mettre ta vie à l'envers.  
- Ah bon ? Et c'est qui et quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... je ne suis pas encore assez puissant pour le savoir, et le futur est toujours en mouvement. Ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Le passé est gravé, le présent est au présent, et le futur est toujours en mouvement. Mais si tout se passe dans l'ordre des choses, ça va arriver.  
- Notre destin est déjà tracé ?  
- Non. Ça va dépendre de vos décisions.  
- OK. Bon, tu as fais assez d'effort pour ce soir. Bien ! Vous avez réussi l'examen. Vous pouvez retourner... chez vous.  
- OK. Au revoir, Kenji-Kun, le salua Rimu.  
- À la prochaine, Kenji-Senpai, termina Daiko.  
- Bye, bye.

Et Kenji retourna dans sa chambre. Quelle était cette vérité ? Et de quoi parle-t-elle ? Il se le demanda puis, il se coucha.

Au printemps, après qu'Asa eut fêté ses vingt-deux ans avec Sayo, ses ami-e-s et les gens qu'elles aimaient, celle-ci décida de prendre les choses en grand. Elle partit à la rivière qui avait enfin commencé à fondre pendant que ses jumeaux, ses ''p'tits loups'' étaient sous la garde d'Isane et d'Isamu. Il était temps de reprendre possession de son Zanpakuto. Isane avait raison : son reiatsu, qui était illimité, avait diminué depuis la séparation de son autre ''elle-même''. Mais maintenant, elle avait besoin à nouveau de lui. Elle courut sur la mince glace au point de la faire craqueler en criant : « Ryuburu ! Ryuhakai ! Je suis si désolée ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute, sincèrement ! ». Rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda partout, aucune trace d'eux, quand soudain, Sayo arriva à ses côtés, matérialisé.

- Tient ! toi aussi tu viens le chercher ? demanda Asa.  
- Ouais. J'en ai de besoin. Ryushiro ! Où es-tu mon beau ?

Aussitôt, quelque chose émergea de l'eau. Une forme allongé et blanche. Un dragon chinois tout blanc en ressortit, avant de venir se poser en douceur sur la berge.

- Oh ! mon beau et grand Ryushiro ! s'exclama Sayo en allant la voir avant de le caresser. Comme tu as changé ! Comme tu as grandi !  
- Et comme tu as de grandes dents, s'amusa sa sœur en riant.  
- Aa-Chan...  
- Je pense bien que ton dragon a évolué, a-t-elle faite remarqué.  
- Moi aussi je le pense bien. Comme tu es beau et tout doux, continua de babiller l'immortelle dont le dragon chinois ronronnait auprès de ses caresses.

Sa sœur tourna les yeux et Sayo disparut aussitôt avec son Zanpakuto en disant un bref « Salut » à sa sœur. Asa continua de chercher ses petits dragonneaux proche de la rivière. C'est alors que la glace craqua et elle faillit perde prise. Au lieu de tomber dans l'eau, elle s'était retrouver en train de flotter sur un morceau... mou ? Et... doux ? Le morceau la déposa sur la berge et se pointa le bout du nez. Asa poussa un cri de surprise. Une sorte de petite raie verte comme Minazuki, faisant le un quart du Shikai de sa mère, aux oreilles d'elfes pointues rouge, au gros regard innocent bleuté et à deux minuscules crocs sortant de sa bouche, l'observait avec insistance. La créature gazouilla en se rapprochant de la Shinigami à moitié trempé avant de frotter avec le bout de sa tête contre la main d'Asa. Soudain, celle-ci pensa avoir comprit : son Zanpakuto avait mué encore une fois !

- Ryu... buru c'est bien toi ? arriva-t-elle à articuler.  
- _Oui c'est moi..._, lui répondit son Zanpakuto. _Mais, dorénavant, je ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Mes deux personnalités se sont soudées ensemble et m'ont permit d'évolué. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je porterai le nom de :_ Atsuedari. _Qui réunit ces deux mots là : _Atsue = bonté obéissante/affectueuse_ et _Kudari = Raie_ et qui ensemble signifie : _Raie obéissante et affectueuse. _Ton sang ne t'as point trahit Maîtresse, tu es bien une Unohana comme ta maman. _  
- Tu es donc... parente avec Minazuki, le Zanpakuto de ma mère depuis toujours alors ?  
- _C'est cela, _s'enthousiasma Atsuedari.  
- Et avec celui de mon père, Sosuke Aizen ?  
- _Non pas de lui. Son sang coule peut-être dans tes veines, mais jamais en moi, en tant que Zanpakuto. Je n'aurais point voulu de son satané pouvoir hypnotique de_ Kyoka Suigetsu.  
- Dis-moi, Atsuedari, ma belle, accepterais-tu que je te surnomme : ma petite raie ou ma mignonne petite raie ?  
- _Mignonne petite raie !_ se réjouit son Zanpakuto.  
- Alors tu reviens avec moi ?  
- _Je vous suis fidèle au corps et à l'âme. Je vous suivrai dans toutes vos décisions prises. _  
- En plus de ça, tu as maturé. Tu es digne d'être mon arme. Viens, on rentre.

Asa sortit son arme de son fourreau, et Atsuedari anciennement : Ryuburu No Ryuhakai se désintégra dans une brume verte avant de rentrer dans le Tachi long de sa maîtresse. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réservait maintenant ?

* * *

Voilou mon chapitre 24 !  
Il m'a prit une éternité le terminer... mais j'ai enfin terminé quoi ? Et j'ai aussi tout relu...  
Et voilà, Asa est libéré, a retrouvé son Zanpakuto et sa bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qui vous attends dans le prochain chapitre ? À savoir !

_Spécification d'Aa-Chan (Sayo : Tient tu as laissé ''San'' au vestiaire ?) :_

- Accrochez-vous, prochain Chapitre, il va y avoir de nouveaux personnages qui vont apparaître ! Si jamais vous n'arrivez plus à vous y retrouver, utiliser ma Fameuse (pourquoi je dis fameuse moi ?) Encyclopédie crée par moi sur mon sky : Asa-Unohana, pour vous aider ! Ou encore, les fiches des personnages quoi !  
- Voilà comment les choses se déroulent lorsque l'on ne dit pas la vérité avant, hein Yumichika !  
- Vous voyez ? Kenji fait subir le même examen à tous les nouveaux élèves, Kotaro n'est pas le seul au moins, n'est-ce pas Yuna ? :D  
- Et oui, il va falloir vous y habituer, le Zanpakuto d'Asa ne porte plus le nom de : _Ryuburu No Ryuhakai_ mais bien de _Atsuedari_, souvenez vous en.  
- Super la fusion des noms _Atsue_ et _Kudari_ non ?  
- Bon faut que j'arrête mon ventage là...


	26. Chapter 25 : BabyBoom In Soul Society

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 25 : Baby-Boom In Soul Society

* * *

**Q**uatre ans se sont écoulés dans une harmonie et une paix que Soul Society n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Après le règne d'Aizen Sosuke, la vie avait enfin retrouvé sa joie et sa gaieté d'auparavant et Soul Society avait connu un ''Baby-Boom'' qui allait certainement et sûrement renforcé leur rang, même s'il n'y avait plus de guerre. Asa, étant la seule femme à ne pas être enceinte, dût jouer à la sage-femme durant au moins deux mois parce qu'il semblerait que toutes les femmes Shinigami ait décidé de tomber enceinte toutes en même, ce fut donc la même chose avec les naissances. Elle fut la seule à toutes les aidées, car Kaede (l'autre femme Shinigami à ne pas être tombée enceinte et à être ''supposément médecin'') ne voulait pas l'aider en trouvant comme excuse :

- Ce n'est pas mon job d'être une accoucheuse !

La mort de Retsu n'affectait plus vraiment les Shinigami ''papa et maman'' qui avaient leurs propres petits trésors à chérir. Sauf peut-être Asa qui se rongeait toujours et tranquillement de remords, se culpabilisant que si elle n'avait pas hurlé : « Meurs et que je ne te revois plus jamais de ma vie ! » à sa mère, que cette dernière serait toujours là. Elle n'y pensait que rarement car Asaeda et Shumei avaient décongelés et illuminés son cœur meurtri par autant de coup reçus pendant ces années de tristesse. Sayo était devenue si gentille, en montrant ses émotions qu'à sa sœur, que les jumelles avaient tissés des liens très forts. Elle venait les visiter régulièrement, au moins une journée sur deux.

Daiko et Rimu, le cousin et la cousine d'Asaeda et Shumei, venaient les voir en même temps que leur mère et s'amusaient toujours à cache-cache à la quatrième division. Étrangement, on aurait pu penser qu'Asaeda, étant une fille, était calme et douce comme un agneau et que Shumei, étant un garçon, était enjoué, fonceur et brutal de temps en temps. Le destin à décider que se soit l'inverse. Shumei aimait dessiner, faire de la poésie et rester calme tandis que sa sœur jumelle voulait toujours accompagner leur père à la musculation de la neuvième division, ne tenait jamais en place et était toujours excitée. Asa avait pensé changer de Sensei pour un mentor qui arriverait à tenir le coup avec une disciple ''surexcitée'' mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Isamu. Isamu se dé gênait avec Asaeda et l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

Le soir, Shumei et Asaeda voulaient toujours tout savoir sur l'ancienne fameuse Capitaine de la quatrième division : Retsu Unohana, étant aussi leur grand-mère. Asa et Shuhei se faisaient un devoir et un plaisir de leur raconter chaques petits détails de son expérience et son histoire, dans un seul but : ne pas oublier à sa mémoire. Peut-être que la fille de Retsu était heureuse, mais d'un autre côté, dans sa vie amoureuse, un autre problème s'était crée : Ryoku. Ryoku n'acceptait pas le fait que sa demi-sœur ait choisi de croire en un homme comme Shuhei, son rival qu'il considérait encore comme ''violent''.

Asa avait tenté de le raisonner, que ses enfants avaient besoin d'un père et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître une vie tiraillé entre les désirs amoureux de leur mère. Ce qu'elle avait tant connu avec la sienne, sa propre mère... Elle avait aussi essayé de lui dire que Shuhei n'était plus violent avec elle depuis déjà quatre ans et qu'il la respectait comme un homme se devait de le faire. Mais même à ça, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Et ainsi, les rôles des hommes avaient été inter changés : Shuhei était devenu attentif et doux avec Asa tandis que Ryoku était devenu impulsif, colérique et ne voulait rien admettre. Ce qui blessa profondément la jeune femme Unohana. Elle était aussi devenue la meilleure psychologue de toute Soul Society.

Isane, qui était toujours le meilleur médecin de Soul Society, avait donnée naissance à l'aide d'Asa, au mois d'aout, deux jours après son anniversaire soit : le quatre aout, d'une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Namine. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à l'enfanter et Izuru vouait une admiration totale à la nouvelle venue dans la famille.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi attentionné à elle ? le taquina doucement Isane, étant couchée en reprenant tranquillement ses forces.  
- Parce que elle, me ressemble le plus alors que les deux autres, Isamu-Chan et Haru-Kun te ressemblent.

En effet, Namine avait les cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus comme deux de son père. Elle était grouillante de vie et Haru pouvait enfin dire qu'il était enfin grand frère et Isamu, grande sœur à nouveau. Ce qui risque de se produire encore souvent. Deux ans encore plus tard, elle tomba à nouveau enceinte. Ses amies Shinigami soupirèrent et Sakura, la femme de Renji, ne pu s'empêcher de dire ceci :

- À ce rythme là, Isane-San, vous ne risquerez pas de mourir ?  
- Tu sais, l'avait rassuré le médecin, j'aime beaucoup les enfants et j'arrive bien à m'occuper de mes deux autres aînés, déjà qu'Isamu âgée de huit ans, a une maturité étonnante et m'aide beaucoup.  
- Oneesama, répliqua Kiyone, je sais bien qu'Izuru-San veut faire un clan, mais un peu de répit quand même. Isamu va avoir passé la plupart de son enfance avec une mère enceinte.  
- Kiyone, laisse-moi te dire que j'ai lu dans le livre de notre lignée, les Kotetsu, que si un enfant nous ait donné, nous le gardons. C'est un cadeau que nous offre la nature. Et puis, toi aussi, tu as eue beaucoup d'enfants avec Sentaro.  
- C'était par plaisir d'avoir des enfants...  
- Tu vois ? lui sourit-elle.  
- Dis-toi que, au moins, tu es fertile et que ça marche à tout les coups, rit Yoko. À peine vous faite l'amour, le bébé est déjà fait le lendemain.  
- Yoko-Chan ! se froissa Asa. On ne dit pas ça ! Surtout pas à mon ancienne Sensei.  
- Pardon Isane-San..., s'excusa aussitôt l'Ukitake.  
- Mais c'est vrai ! renchérit Kaede. Y en a qui essaye et que ça ne marche même pas... On se demande qui ? (elle regarda soudainement Asa dont toutes les femmes l'imita).  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! se frustra soudainement Asa.  
- On n'a rien dit, dit doucement Yuna.  
- Et toi ! termina-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Kaede et en lui criant ceci : Ferme ta gueule !

Asa se leva brutalement et partit dans la salle de bain se calmer. Elle fit quelques cents pas avant d'abaisser le siège de la cuvette et de s'asseoir avant de se mettre à pleurer. Sayo apparut et s'agenouilla devant elle, un regard sympathique.

- Je ne suis pas stérile Sayo, sanglota Asa en chuchotant, évitant ainsi que les autres ne l'entende. Au contraire, comme maman, je suis très fertile. Ça pourrait très bien marcher au premier coup... mais...  
- _Je sais. Ne fait pas attention à Kaede, seule Isane connaît la vraie raison qui te pousse à ne pas pouvoir tomber enceinte,_ l'apaisa Sayo. _Je comprends très bien._  
- Mais toi ça a marché ! Mais je ne me sens pas prête à leur dévoiler.  
- _Et tu n'es pas obligée ma belle. Pas pour le moment. Aller viens là._

Asa se réfugia dans les bras de sa sœur jumelle immortelle avant de se faire bercer par celle-ci. Après quelques minutes, Sayo lui passa une serviette humide qu'Asa se passa sur les yeux avant d'inspirer un bon coup, et de ressortir de la salle de bain.

- C'est bon je me suis calmée..., murmura-t-elle alors que les femmes observèrent toutes Kaede d'un œil méprisant et semblaient ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
- Tu sais que tu es vraiment débile Kaede ! grogna Kiyone. On ne dit pas ça ! Surtout pas à Asa ! Sais-tu, tout ce que celle-ci, a vécue pendant toute ces années ? Sais-tu combien de fois, son coeur à du subir autant de coup ? Toi, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ! N'as-tu pas honte ? N'as-tu PAS HONTE, en tant qu'Unohana, de faire subir ça à l'une de tes ''supposés'' parentes ?  
- Je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Yoko, les choses de ma sœur, ÇA ne te concerne PAS ! Tout comme celle de notre famille ! Que je sois sa demi-sœur, nous, elle et moi, on se voit comme des sœurs de sangs ! Il n'y a pas de ''demi'', le demi n'existe pas entre nous ! Si tu appuies encore sur la touche ''dynamite'' d'Asa, je peux te JURER que je te ferais en Méchoui et que je te boufferai CAPICHE ?  
- Est-ce que je pourrais être invité ? demanda Naomi.  
- Et moi aussi ? dit Nana en levant la main.  
- Je vous invite toutes.  
- Yeah !

Asa sourit avant d'aller rejoindre Isane. Quelques mois plus tard, devinez quoi ? Isane donna naissance à pas un, pas trois, mais deux jumeaux ! Deux garçons identiques. Les deux parents n'arrivaient pas à trouver des prénoms aux garçons, et donc, Asa leur proposa de fusionner leurs noms ensembles. Les deux parents Shinigami s'étaient observés et avaient trouvés son idée géniale. Les jumeaux porterait alors les noms de : Isaru et Kisaru. En référence pour le prénom d'Isaru : _Isa_-ne et Izu-_ru_ et Kisaru : _Ki_-ra, I-_sa_-ne et Izu-_ru_.

Kiyone, étant la petite sœur d'Isane, donna naissance – dans l'année où Asa retrouva son Zanpakuto qui avait mué – à un autre garçon. Elle soupira de ne pas avoir encore de filles, comparé à sa sœur aînée qui arrivait facilement à en avoir, mais elle aimait ses fils de toutes ses forces. Sentaro et elles décidèrent de l'appeler : Seitaro Kotsubaki (le nom de famille diffère parce qu'ils voulaient que la ligné des Kotsubaki continue d'avoir des héritiers).

- Oneesama, soupira Kiyone.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment fais-tu pour avoir des filles ? Tu demandes à Izuru de se faire sortir des ''gamètes femelles'' ? Ou tu prends une position quelconque ?  
- Kiyone ! s'écria soudainement Isane. Je ne prends aucunes positions !  
- Pardon, mais je veux vraiment une fille...  
- Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre qu'un jour ça marchera. Dis-toi que les familles nobles de l'ancien temps auraient voulu t'avoir dans leurs lits... Ils auraient bien aimés avoir des ''dauphins'', comme on disait.  
- Oui je sais. Merci.  
- Viens là dans les bras de ta grande sœur !

Kiyone s'y réfugia et sentit son odeur maternelle. Sa grande sœur avait toujours les meilleurs conseils pour réconforter son entourage. C'est sûre que pour elle, Kiyone, Isane était bien mieux que Retsu – évidemment c'est sa sœur que voulez-vous ?

Du côté de Byakuya, au manoir Kuchiki, Naomi mit au monde un dix aout – soit huit jours après qu'Isane ait accouché – d'une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Alya. Isane étant en relevailles et faible, se fut Asa qui s'en occupa. Après qu'elle eut nettoyée l'enfant et qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner la nouveau-née à ses parents, Byakuya l'avertit aussitôt :

- Capitaine Unohana Asa ! Naomi perds connaissance !

C'était la première fois qu'Asa voyait Byakuya paniquer. Probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau une épouse. Asa garda son calme – comme tant de fois où elle avait vu sa mère le faire – et Isamu, qui l'accompagnait, partit au chevet de l'amie de sa Capitaine et plaça ses mains sur les tempes de Naomi. Aussitôt, une lumière bleutée s'en dégagea et apaisa les respirations saccadés de la ''Oneechan'' d'Asa. Les paupières de la nouvelle maman papillonnèrent et enfin, s'ouvrirent.

- Comment allez-vous ? s'adressa Isamu en parfait petit médecin.  
- Je vais mieux..., murmura-t-elle. Et s'il te plait Isamu-Chan, cesse de me vouvoyer.  
- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.  
- Je veux voir ma fille...

Byakuya mit leur fille dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Asa apprit par Amaru que Naomi n'arrivait pas à se relever de couche après la naissance de son enfant : Alya, Asa fila directe à la sixième division avec son ancienne Sensei – qui avait reprit ses forces – et Isamu. Asa savait que certaines femmes avaient de la facilité à enfanter lorsque la pression spirituelle de la mère et l'enfant était égale – ou bien quand celle du bébé était inférieure à sa maman. Mais pour les cas rares, certaines femmes Shinigami – comme Isane ou Naomi, voire même Retsu avec sa naissance – dont le reiatsu du bébé était plus puissant que celle de leur mère, c'était dangereux et la mort pouvait suivre peu de temps après. En arrivant dans la chambre de Byakuya et Naomi, elle vit que Jushiro y était avec Amaru et Yuna.

- Le Capitaine Kotetsu, le Capitaine Unohana Asa ainsi que moi, Vice-Capitaine Isamu, est là ! annonça fièrement Isamu.

Asa se dirigea vers sa ''Oneechan'' et remarqua qu'elle était fiévreuse et plus blanche que d'habitude. Son teint normalement était mat. Le deuxième Capitaine de la quatrième division toucha son front.

- Naomi, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

L'épouse de Byakuya ouvrit à peine les yeux et émit un mot tellement faible, qu'on ne l'entendit pas.

- Reculer, ordonna-t-elle. Même si je n'ai pas le même niveau de médecin qu'Isane-San et que ma mère défunte, je peux tenter quelque chose.

Tous obéirent, et Asa appliqua ses mains guérisseuses d'Unohana sur le front et le ventre de la nouvelle maman. Ses paumes l'illuminèrent d'un doux roses pâle, un peu timide, avant de devenir graduellement blanches pour ensuite se stabilisé au ton de vert pastel de médecine. Elle traita la femme de Byakuya durant de courtes minutes puis, cessa le tout.

- Elle devrait s'en tirer maintenant, déclara la fille de Retsu.

Byakuya se rapprocha de Naomi et caressa son front avec tendresse. Il remarqua qu'elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs, que son reiatsu avait retrouvé son équilibre naturel et qu'elle n'était plus fiévreuse. Le noble Shinigami posa un doux regard sur Asa, qui avait prit la position de sa mère inconsciemment – les mains jointes devant, les jambes collés (ce qui ne parait pas sous les Shihakusho en pensant) et un doux regard bleuté.

- Vous doutez de votre force, Asa Unohana. Vous avez la même capacité de guérison que votre mère et votre ancienne mentor, Isane. Et je vous remercie.  
- C'était dans mon rôle d'aider ma ''Oneechan''. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir.  
- Ne sous-estimer pas votre force, vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le laisser transparaitre.  
- J'y tiendrai compte.

Le lendemain, l'ancienne disciple d'Isane partit voir comment se portait l'ancienne disciple de Shien-Sensei. En entrant, elle vit Naomi en train de bercer sa fille dans une chaise berçante. Celle-ci leva ses yeux noisette vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'informa Asa.  
- Je vais beaucoup mieux. On dirait que c'est dans ton destin de me sauver. Merci.  
- Ce n'est rien. C'est mon instinct d'Unohana qui m'a poussé à faire ça, je suis tellement débordée ces temps-ci ! soupira-t-elle. Les femmes ont décidés de toutes accouchés dans le même mois. Et Isane reprend encore ses forces...  
- Pourquoi est-elle venue hier alors ? Au fait, assieds-toi.  
- Merci. Si elle est venue hier, c'est qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi bien sûre. Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle a atteint de niveau de ma mère et plus encore ?  
- Oui je trouve. Mais... je ne dis pas qu'Isane n'est pas bien, elle est juste différente de Retsu. Elle panique plus vite que Retsu même si elle garde facilement son calme et elle est plus fonceuse que son ancienne Capitaine.  
- C'est sûr qu'elle n'a peut-être pas le même instinct de douceur que ma mère, je te l'accorde. Mais elle a des points forts que ma mère n'a pas.  
- Oui.  
- En plus ma mère, son plus grand défaut est qu'elle ne montre jamais des signes de colère. Sinon, on dirait que tout se que l'on fait ne la dérange jamais ! Ce qui m'a pousser, plus petite, à dire que j'avais regret d'être née d'elle...

Asa observa le bébé qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Elle se nomme bien Alya ?  
- Exacte.  
- Est-ce que je peux la tenir ?  
- Bien sûre.

Naomi se leva et déposa sa fille dans les bras de sa ''Neechan'', dont cette dernière fit bien attention à la tête. La petite ouvrit les yeux, des yeux bleus foncés métalliques comme ceux de son père, en se sentant changer de sa position confortable. Elle lui fit la moue, se mit à gémir puis ensuite à pleurer. Naomi sourit, curieuse de savoir comment Asa réagira. Étrangement, celle-ci ne semblait pas surprise et se mit à fredonner une chanson. Une berceuse.

- Ça me semble un air familier, réfléchit la Kuchiki. Mais oui ! C'était une berceuse que ta mère te chantait lorsque petite, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, parfaitement.

Alya cessa de pleurer et plongea son regard métallique dans le regard océanique de celle qui la tenait. La fille de Retsu fit un clin d'œil avant de la faire rire.

- Asa ?  
- Oui Oneechan ?  
- Voudrais-tu devenir la marraine d'Alya si quelque chose venait à nous arriver à Byakuya et moi ?  
- J'accepte avec joie, seulement... qui est le parrain ?  
- Jushiro ! Quelle question voyons ! s'esclaffa Naomi.

Yuna et Jushiro eurent enfin, le seize aout, leur enfant au manoir du Clan Ukitake. Isane, qui avait reprit ses forces, était venue accompagnée d'Asa. Yuna décida d'appeler leur fille : Chizuru Ukitake. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que ceux de sa mère, soit châtains tirant un peu sur le roux et ses yeux étaient verts comme tous les membres de son clan. Rangiku avait immédiatement demandé à être la marraine de la nouvelle petite venue et Yuna ne pu lui refuser ce titre, Rangiku était sa grande soeur. Ginko avait salué son cousin Kotaro et s'était immédiatement jetée sur Chizuru pour l'observer dans les bras de Rangiku. Sa nouvelle petite cousine ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer trouvant que l'expression de Ginko était bizarre.

- Je suis pas si pire que ça ! se froissa la petite Rangiku miniature. Il va falloit qu'elle s'y habitue sinon... je pense bien que je ne m'entendrais jamais bien avec elle.

Suite à sa remarque, les adultes de mirent à rire. Kotaro sautillait de joie à l'idée d'être, enfin, grand frère mais Isamu le rassura davantage que parfois, c'était beaucoup de job sur les bras. Surtout quand ils allaient devenir les aînés ''préadolescents'' essayant de dormir le matin.

- Je dois avouer que je m'y connais, se venta doucement Isamu en observant Kotaro.  
- ... Oui...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Et si elle fouillait dans ma chambre plus tard ?  
- Ça fait toujours ça les plus jeunes, le rassura Isamu qui aidait Asa à ranger tout le matériel. Si tu as d'autres questions, poses-les à ma mère ou à mon frère Haru  
- D'accord.  
- On se voit à l'école !  
- Hai !

Isamu laissa les Ukitake et s'en alla avec sa mère et Asa. Il y avait juste un petit ''mais'' avec Chizuru... Cela s'est passé quand Yuna était en train de lire quand celle-ci entendit sa fille pleurer. La femme de Jushiro s'était dirigée vers la chambre de leur fille et, en allumant la lumière, la couchette dans laquelle reposait sa petite dernière était vide. Pourtant, elle entendait toujours ses pleurs. Ils semblaient provenir de la couchette même. Alors doucement, elle approcha le lit et observa attentivement le matelas et cru, enfin, apercevoir de petits mouvements sur l'oreiller ainsi que sur le matelas un peu enfoncé. Elle tendit ses mains tremblantes vers la place vide et quand elle toucha le petit corps de Chizuru, cette dernière lui apparu dans les mains.

- Mais quelle sorte de pouvoir as-tu là, toi ? sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chaise berçante.  
- Maman Yuna ? demanda Jushiro en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit-t-il. On dirait que tu as mit du temps pour consoler Chizu-Chan, remarqua-t-il.  
- J'ai comme eue... un petit léger problème.  
- Comme quoi ? Je suis curieux, termina-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à son tour.  
- On dirait que notre fille a un pouvoir spécial.  
- Ah bon ?

Comme pour confirmer les dires de sa mère, le bébé se mit à devenir graduellement translucide, maintenant endormit, dans les bras de Yuna. Jushiro commençait à voir le Kimono de sa femme au travers sa fille.

- Le pouvoir de l'invisibilité, se surprit-il.  
- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'un de nos enfants aurait ce pouvoir là. J'avais pensé à un autre mit à part la télékinésie.  
- Moi aussi. Au moins, elle pourra passer inaperçue, conclut-elle en remarquant qu'elle tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras même si, à l'œil nu, on n'y apercevait rien.

La petite fille de Jushiro n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler son pouvoir d'invisibilité, alors quand elle s'assoupissait, elle devenait toujours invisible. C'était pendant qu'elle dormait que sa mère ou son père déposait une couverture sur elle pour mieux ''la retrouver''.

Environs deux ans tard, alors que Kotaro avait six ans et qu'avec sa petite sœur, Chizuru, ces deux derniers jouaient à cache-cache, le fils de Jushiro se fâchait toujours quand il n'arrivait jamais à trouver sa petite sœur de via ses cachettes.

- C'est pas juste, se fâcha-t-il. T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir d'invisibilité quand on joue à cache-cache, tu gagnes toujours !  
- Mauvais perdant, fanfaronna Chizuru. Bon ok, je vais compter.  
- Pi en plus de ça, elle a un vocabulaire évolué pour son âge, soupira pour lui-même Kotaro.

Quand venait le temps de manger le repas du soir, lorsque la petite Ukitake/Matsumoto ne voulait plus manger son assiette – ou plutôt – ne voulait pas la terminer, lorsque ses parents étaient trop occupés à placoter avec son frère aîné, elle faisait disparaître la nourriture dans son assiette avec son pouvoir. Puis quand elle eut atteint les quatre ans, alors que son frère avait sept ans, elle pouvait enfin jouer à la forteresse avec les ami-e-s de Kotaro. Il y avait également les jeunes de sa génération qui l'accompagnaient : Shumei, Asaeda, Namine et Alya qui s'y mettaient eux aussi. Quand il fallait aller chercher un objet dans la forteresse adverse, Katt, qui était maintenant âgée de douze ans, la cachait et Chizuru gagnait toujours arrachant des cris de victoires à son équipe et des cris de : « C'est de la triche ! » de l'équipe adverse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suis ainsi, se venta la fille de Yuna.  
- Bien joué ! la félicita Nanami.  
- Oui, à nous tous on fait une super gang !  
- Ney Ginko-Chan, fit Kotaro à sa grande cousine.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as même pas protégé quand Kenji m'a donné une claque, tu sais ? Il y a quatre ans de ça ?  
- Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre toi-même.  
- Tu es méchante comme cousine... tu préfère Chizuru-Chan à moi !  
- Oh allons les enfants, est intervenue Isamu. Calmez-vous un peu...  
- J'suis pas une enfant ! grogna Ginko. J'suis une préado' ! Je commence même à avoir des boules et je porte du A et j'ai onze ans ! Lui c'est un enfant ! Et puis Chizuru est une fille, on protège les filles en premier et les gars en deuxième. Et toi Isamu, tu porte du quoi ?  
- J'ai pas d'avis sur la question..., soupira la petite Isane junior.

Isamu soupira à nouveau. Décidément, Chizuru, Kotaro et Ginko avaient tous un caractère de Matsumoto quand ils le voulaient... Ginko particulièrement, surtout quand la ''poitrine'' y était impliquée. Depuis un certain temps, celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques et de regarder dans ses amies laquelle en avait le plus, laquelle en avait le moins...

Du côté de Nana et Yumichika, le huit aout, ils eurent une petite fille pour enfin compléter leur famille. Cependant, ne trouvant pas le nom convenable pour leur enfant, les deux décidèrent de faire une fusion de leur nom. Ce qui donna comme résultat : Nayumi.

Nayumi a les cheveux noirs comme son père, mais deux mèches grises de chaque côté de la tête comme ceux de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient mauves foncés comme ceux de Yumichika. Dès son plus jeune âge, celle-ci ne semblait pas disposer des pouvoirs particuliers. Elle était normale comme à son habitude, sauf qu'elle était très taquine et très enjouer à un tel point que Yumichika était brûlé à la fin de la journée à force d'avoir joué à ses petits jeux. Alors que c'était l'heure du souper, celle-ci sortit quelque chose qui surprit sa mère et son père :

- Papa ? demanda Nayumi avec l'innocence de ses quatre ans. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
- De quoi ? s'enquit-il en prenant une bouchée de son repas.  
- Que tu as envi de revoir une femme avec qui tu as couché, autre que maman ?

Yumichika faillit s'étouffer et Nana lâcha ses ustensiles. Son père la regarda durement.

- Comment as-tu appris ça toi ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Yumichika ! est intervenu Nana. Arrête !

Nayumi baissa la tête et tenta de s'excuser, mais piqué au vif, Yumichika perdit patience et lui demanda d'aller dans sa chambre, l'air sévère. Elle ne broncha pas et partit dans sa chambre en pleurant. Kenji, qui était alors âgé de onze ans, la vit passé et décida de la suivre.

- Nayumi-Chan ? la questionna Kenji en entrant dans sa chambre.  
- Kenji-Sama ? échappa la petite Ayasegawa avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- ... Bizarre... normalement tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi, je veux dire, avec ton entourage.  
- De quoi je ne suis pas comme ça ? continua-t-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- De se qu'on a. Quand on pleure, tu trouves qu'on est bébé.  
- Bon c'est vrai, mais toi tu es jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Mon père...  
- Oui ?  
- Il a... il... il a piqué une crise envers moi.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs spéciaux ?  
- Non... Il ne le sait pas, mais mon pouvoir spécial est que... je suis capable de voir les désirs d'autrui.  
- Et ça le dérange ?  
- ... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je peux pas encore le contrôler parfaitement... je suis tombée sur un de ses souvenirs et j'ai vu qu'il avait couché avec une autre femme autre que ma maman...  
- Ouch... Alors tu arrives à lires mes pensés dit ?  
- Voir tes désirs.  
- Alors dis-moi !

Nayumi essuya ses larmes et se concentra sur lui. Puis après un bref instant, elle sourit tranquillement.

- Depuis un certains temps, tu aimes Isamu, ta petite sœur de un an, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que depuis qu'elle a commencé sa puberté, elle t'attire.

Kenji s'empourpra d'un coup et bredouilla :

- Euh, c'est bon tu peux arrêter. Faut pas que tu en parle, surtout pas !  
- Ça reste entre nous, frangin.  
- ... comment tu m'as appelé ?  
- Frangin. T'es comme un frère pour moi.  
- Ah, c'est gentil. Alors moi je te surnomme frangine.  
- D'accord. Dis, est-ce que je suis obligée de passé le test pour entrer dans l'académie ?  
- Non, puisque tes deux parents sont nos professeurs.  
- Merci !  
- Tu es mon exception, c'est pour ça. Alors, ça va mieux ?  
- Oui.

Au même instant, Nana entra pour voir comment allait sa fille. En voyant Kenji, elle s'étonna un peu, mais se reprit.

- Bonsoir Kenji, le salua-t-elle.  
- Bonsoir Nana-Taisho, répondit le petit frère d'Asa.  
- Je venais voir Nayumi.  
- Ah vous savez, je peux sortir...  
- Non tu peux rester tu sais.  
- Je préfère vous laisser entre filles, conclut-il. Mais merci quand même.

Une fois Kenji partit, Nana s'assit sur le lit de sa fille. Cette dernière se colla contre sa mère, toute désolée.

- Pardon maman, s'excusa Nayumi. Mais j'ai pas fais exprès de sortir ça...  
- Non je sais. Yumichika déteste juste qu'on revienne sur ce sujet-là. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais comment l'as-tu su ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle pour garder son secret.  
- Quelqu'un te l'as dis ?  
- Non...  
- Alors quoi ? Tu me cache quelque chose toi, sourit Nana, dont ce sourire-là, sa fille ne pouvait tromper. Comment l'as-tu su ?  
- Ne le dis pas à papa...  
- Je ne dirais rien, ça restera entre nous. Entre mère et fille.  
- ... J'ai un pouvoir...  
- Et ?  
- J'arrive à voir les désirs des autres...  
- C'est donc ça ?  
- Oui. Mais j'arrive pas à bien le maîtriser.  
- Tu y arriveras, et je t'y aiderai.  
- D'accord, merci.  
- De rien poussin. Et tu verras, papa va se calmer, tenta de la rassurer Nana.

Comme l'avait prédit sa mère, Yumichika revint et entra dans la chambre de sa fille alors qu'elle s'était endormie avec sa mère. Il caressa la tête de Nayumi avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui chuchoter :

- Je suis désolé de m'être ainsi comporter. Pardonnes-moi.

Puis il observa Nana qui le regardait avec un doux regard qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis elle lâcha :

- Tu es parfois bien idiot, papa, chuchota-t-elle.  
- Je sais, et je m'en rends compte.  
- Elle est encore jeune.

- Bref, essayes de calmer tes émotions, ça fait quatre ans que Sayo n'est pas revenue te hanter.  
- Beaucoup plus, rectifia-t-il. Tu viens ?  
- Une minute...  
- Très bien.

Sur ce, il la laissa encore un peu avec leur enfant. En attendant, il partit voir Kenji qui se comportait bizarrement depuis que Nayumi avait révéler au petit frère d'Asa qu'il était amoureux de sa propre sœur.

Du côté de Sakura, celle-ci laissa un petit répit à Asa – qui jouait sans cesse la sage-femme depuis un mois – avant d'avoir son troisième enfant. Mais le quatre septembre, ce ne fut pas une mauvaise blague pour Renji, elle donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Yuki Abarai pour le plus grand désespoir de Koubai qui trouvait qu'une était assez suffisante. Yuki bougeait tout le temps et suivait Koubai secrètement lorsqu'il allait aux invitations de son meilleur ami, Kenij, pour se combattre amicalement. Elle avait les cheveux roses très courts et ses yeux étaient verts.

Aozora était très contente d'avoir une petite sœur et l'emmenait partout lorsqu'elle sortait dehors, quand Yuki eut atteint ses deux ans. Cependant, quand Yuki en avait l'occasion, elle commandait sans cesse des câlins de son entourage et parfois même, elle en donnait à son grand frère quand celui-ci était de dos et devant la télévision. Sa meilleure amie était Chizuru Ukitake. Quand elle allait lui rendre visite, Jushiro les faisaient rire et s'amusait avec elles, mais quand il se mettait à tousser, Yuki avait presque peur pour la vie du Capitaine.

- Tu devrais prendre ta retraite, lui conseilla la petite Abarai.  
- Je dirais que j'approche très bientôt.  
- Papa ? lui demanda Chizuru. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de Vice-Capitaine qui pourrait prendre ta place ? Je veux dire, Oniisama est bien mais il est pas assez grand pour prendre soin d'une grande division !  
- Parfois je me dis que tu retiens de ta mère pour avoir un aussi beau parlé, la complimenta Jushiro. Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ? demanda-t-il aux jeunes fillettes.  
- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les petites filles.  
- Laquelle ?  
- ... est-ce que c'est vrai que tu avais une fille avec la Capitaine Unohana ? s'enquit Chizuru. La fameuse Capitaine Unohana, maman en était fan.  
- Et qu'il y en a toujours une de vivante ici ? renchérit Yuki Abarai.  
- Oui. Connaissez-vous Aizen Sosuke ?  
- Maman m'en a parlé, dit sa fille.  
- Moi non, avoua la petite tête rose-rouge.  
- Bien.

Jushiro tenta de leur expliquer de l'une de ses filles avaient été assassinée par ce traitre – sans toutefois entrer dans les détails pour éviter qu'elles fassent des cauchemars – et que sa deuxième habitait avec le Clan Komamura.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yuki en arquant un sourcil.  
- Je pense qu'il faut que je prenne une pause, déclara Jushiro.  
- Non ! protestèrent les deux amies.  
- Les enfants, est intervenue Yuna alors qu'elle prenait le thé avec Sakura. Je pense que papa est fatigué.  
- Bin oui, je vois des cernes sous ses yeux, le taquina Chizuru avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers en compagnie de son amie.

Puis plus tard, quand Yuki eue quatre ans (comme les autres enfants de sa génération) elle s'amusait a jouer à la forteresse avec les plus grands. Alors qu'ils formaient un cocus pour savoir où attaquer, Katt leur dit une chose très importante, surtout pour Kenji.

- Souvenez-vous de ça, c'est mon père qui m'a dit ça.  
- Notre père ! protesta Hokitsu, son petit frère.  
- Oui notre père. Ce ne sont pas les plus faibles qui doivent servir de bouclier pour les plus forts, ce sont les plus forts qui doivent servir de bouclier aux plus faibles.  
- D'accord.  
- Nanami Kyouraku, Ginko Matsumoto, Chizuru Ukitake et Yuki Abarai, vous aller être ensemble.  
- C'est bon, déclara Ginko.  
- Kenji Kotetsu (/Unohana), Koubai Abarai, Nayumi Ayasegawa et Alya Kuchiki, ensemble.  
- OK !  
- Isamu Kotetsu, Namine Kotetsu, Haru Kotetsu, Shumei et Asaeda Hisagi/Unohana, vous allez vous occuper des blesser.  
- L'équipe médicale est là, affirma Isamu.  
- Aozora Abarai, Kintaro Kotetsu, Kohei Kotetsu et Seitaro Kotetsu, en équipe.  
- Bien, fit Kintaro.  
- Moi et Hokitsu allons nous charger de vous ouvrir le passage.  
- D'accord.  
- Allons-y !

Ils s'entraidèrent et Kenji semblait avoir comprit le message de Katt. Katt était encore plus grande à douze ans. Elle faisait 1m98 tandis que son petit frère, Hokitsu, alors âgé de huit ans mesurait 1m65. _Moi qui voulait être le chef et le plus grand ! _bougonna Kenji. Yuki suivait sa meilleure amie et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se rendre invisible, Chizuru elle, par contre, pouvait la rendre invisible. Ensemble, elles se faufilaient sans aucun risque d'être aperçues.

Après une longue journée remplit à craquer, les trois Abarai revinrent à leur clan aussi brûlés et sales que des Shinigami qui se seraient battus. Yuki dormait, portée sur le dos de sa grande sœur Aozora et Koubai ouvrait la marche.

- Bonsoir maman, bâilla-t-il.  
- Bonsoir papa, ajouta Aozora. Yuki réveilles-toi, on est arrivé.  
- J'ai sommeil, somnola sa petite sœur qui restait accroché ferme à sa grande sœur.  
- Yuki-Chan, j'ai mal au dos !  
- Je vais aller la couché, l'aida sa maman.  
- Merci.  
- Aller prendre votre bain, vous êtes très sales.  
- OK maman, obéirent Aozora et Koubai.  
- Mais où avez-vous traîné ? s'étonna Renji. Vous avez encore jouer à la forteresse c'est ça ?  
- Oui papa, répondirent en chœur le frère et la sœur Abarai.  
- Aller prendre votre bain.  
- On allait le faire papa, continua Aozora. Ça fait deux fois qu'on se le fait dire.  
- Ok pardon.

Et enfin, après que Sakura ait nettoyé une petite Yuki à moitié endormie, ses trois enfants furent endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 25 !  
Ça m'a prit du temps l'écrire, premièrement ce fut un peu compliqué de trouver une histoire différentes pour chacun personnage. Deuxièmement, pour que ce soit égaux, j'ai fait 4 pages pour chaque personnages, ce qui fait 17 pages en tout ! J'espère sérieusement ça vous a plu parce que j'ai mal au cou...

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis le Chapitre 24 (Pour ceux qui serait tout mélangés) et ça résume un peu ce qui s'est passé dans les familles des Shinigami pendant ces quatre années.  
- Donc en tout, si je compte bien, depuis le début de T.N.G.O.S, douze ans ce sont écoulés depuis la mort d'Aizen, est-ce que ça vous aide ?  
- Questions ?


	27. Chapter 26 : Tell Me Sweet Little Lie

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 26 : Tell Me Sweet Little Lie

Dit Moi Un Doux Petit Mensonge

* * *

**A**u Clan Kyouraku, Nanami était impatiente d'avoir son petit frère ou petite sœur et voulait que tout soit parfait avant son arrivé. Shunsui croisait les doigts pour que ce soit un garçon, mais pour les deux femmes de sa vie, le sexe ne changerait pas grand chose. Le sept aout, soit trois jours après la naissance de Namine Kotetsu, Nanao ne pu s'empêcher de mettre au monde, à la quatrième division, son deuxième enfant pour le plus grand plaisir de Nanami qui avait pu ''assister à l'accouchement''. Ils eurent un fils qu'ils nommèrent Seiji Kyouraku. Nanami ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, pouvant ainsi se venter auprès d'Isamu qu'elle était, elle aussi, une grande sœur. Isamu s'en foutait un peu personnellement, mais sa rivale ne la lâchait pas de si peu. Nanami recommençait à la harceler avec : « Moi j'ai même pas failli tuer ma mère alors que toi si ! ». Seiji avait les yeux bleus de Nanao et les cheveux de son père, brun. Et il semblait autant intello que sa mère et sa petite sœur.

Pour en ce qui est du Clan Komamura, Maya mit bas, sans l'aide de sage-femme – ayant un instinct animal en elle – un soir d'aout, soit le 20 aout, d'une petite fauve toute blanche qu'ils nommèrent Sparkle. Elle était toute blanche, avait un petit museau rosé, ses yeux étaient bleus saphir et une petite touffe de poils argenté ornait le haut de sa petite tête.

Et finalement, avec Rangiku, sa petite Ginko grandissait et le pire, elle commençait à devenir une préadolescente. À onze ans, Ginko avait les cheveux jusqu'à la taille, ondulés, et mesurait 1m51. Alors la deuxième Capitaine de la dixième division prenait un plaisir à trouver des ''minis'' et ''mignons soutien-gorges'' pour la plus grande ennuie de Ginko (Gin). Cependant, celle-ci semblait vouloir laisser sa vie antérieur dans le passé, l'oublier en fait, et voulait vivre comme une vraie fille, penser comme une vraie fille, faire des fixations comme une vraie fille. Donc, secrètement, elle exécuta un kidô spécial qui lui permit de mettre le ''Gin'' qu'elle avait été antérieurement, hors de son esprit. Cela fait, elle avait retiré les sentiments de Gin pour sa mère, ses envies pour embrasser Izuru, mais gardait ses anciennes habitudes comme courir et flâner dans les rues du Seireitei en souriant étrangement.

- Maman... ronchonna-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? s'enquit Rangiku.  
- Je déteste porter des soutiens-gorge, grogna-t-elle. C'est trop serré !  
- Tu vas t'y habituer.  
- Non je pense pas...  
- Tu n'as pas hâte d'être une femme ?  
- Je sais pas... je voudrais rester une enfant pour les restants de mes jours parfois.  
- Ginko-Chan... viens par ici.

Ginko se laissa prendre dans les bras de sa mère, et, comme bonne comédienne, lui demanda comment était son père.

De son côté, Hasumi était partie en mission dans le monde réel. Elle avait toujours le béguin pour quelqu'un. Elle avait un peu changé, ses cheveux roses bouclés étant plus long, mais son regard était toujours aussi charmant. Elle mesurait 1m64, mais pas plus. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la forêt, un grognement sinistre se fit entendre d'entre les arbres. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid. Et Hasumi avait un peu peur du noir. Elle serra son Zanpakuto contre elle et décida de reculer de quelques pas de l'endroit d'où provenait ces grognements.

- Qui... qui est là ? arriva-t-elle à articulé peu importe sa nervosité.

C'est alors que la bête sortit hors de son terrier. C'était un hollow à moitié bestiale. Elle était affreuse ! _Un... un chupacabra hollow..._se dit-elle mentalement. Son crâne de hollow recouvrait le haut de sa tête, mais pas le commencement de son museau ni ses yeux. Il avait deux longues canines aussi affilés que celles des vampires et ses oreilles étaient étrangement longues. Un trou était fait dans sa poitrine et des griffes étaient bien encrées aux extrémités de ses pattes. Il observa la Capitaine de la huitième division avant de hurler. Ce son terrifia Hasumi. Puis, reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle hurla le nom de son Zanpakuto :

- Éclos, Sukaretto Rozù !

Le chupacabra mangea une rafale de pétales de rose avant qu'une énorme rose écarlate se mit à fleurir en plein centre de son trou de poitrine, là, où avait un jour reposé son cœur. La bête hurla de douleur mais n'en avait pas fini avec ladite Capitaine. Elle bondit alors sur ses pattes avant d'atterrir sur elle. Hasumi avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais la bête avait sauté sur son dos, la plaquant sur le sol.

- Arrgh... Ichigo ! ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler Hasumi, paralysé par la douleur et la peur.  
- Yo ! Laisse-là tranquille imbécile de chupacabra ! s'éleva alors une voix assez ''Yo j'arrive au bon moment on dirait''.  
- Ichigo-Kun !

Aussitôt, le roux sortit son Zanpakuto et trancha la tête du hollow. La bête disparut aussitôt, mais laissa la jeune adulte aux cheveux roses étendue sur le sol, immobile.

- Hasumi-Chan ! cria-t-il vers elle avant de la retourner doucement sur le dos. Hasumi, tout vas bien ? Hé !  
- ... Ichi... go ? arriva-t-elle à articulé faiblement avant de tomber inconsciente.  
- Hasumi !

Il décida alors de la ramener chez lui, où Rukia était justement. En s'éveillant, Hasumi se retrouvait dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue et ses blessures avaient été pansées. Elle tenta de se lever mais son dos lui faisait atrocement mal.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, se soulagea une voix masculine.

Hasumi tourna la tête et remarqua que ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle rougit en voyant Ichigo et fut ravie d'y apercevoir Rukia.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! se scandalisa Rukia. J'ai eue peur pour toi, heureusement qu'Isamu était en petite mission de secours et passait dans le coin.  
- C'est elle qui m'a soignée ?  
- Oui.  
- Elle est gentille.  
- Tu devrais remercier Ichigo-Kun, c'est en parti grâce à lui si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui, rit Rukia.  
- Oui. Merci, Ichigo.  
- De rien ! sourit-il. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu vas mieux.

Puis, après que Rukia soit repartie, Ichigo vit que son amie était un brin triste. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Hasumi lui dit que sa grande sœur, Haruhi, lui manquait. Il tenta de la rassurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'elle pouvait toujours aller la visiter. Chose étonnante, Ichigo souleva les couvertures du lit où Hasumi reposait et, pour la plus grande surprise de son amie, passa son bras autour de ses épaules avant de la coller sur lui pour tenter de la consoler en lui caressant le bras de sa main. Hasumi se détendit et se colla enfin sur lui.

Asa se fit réveiller par Shumei, qui venait toujours se blottir contre elle le matin pour la réveiller de son long, calme et paisible sommeil. Shuhei était déjà levé de même pour Asaeda qui s'amusait à limiter en train faire la cuisine. Puis enfin, la maman Unohana se leva avec Shumei agrippé à son cou.

- Poussin ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si nerveux ? Est-ce parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes ?  
- Oui un peu, avoua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Tu n'as pas hâte de voir tes ami-e-s ?  
- Oui c'est juste que...  
- ... Que Kenji va faire passer l'examen de test à l'académie, répondit Asaeda à sa place. Maman ! Le p'tit déj' est prêt !  
- On arrive.

Après avoir mangé le déjeuner, Asa partit aider ses jumeaux à s'habiller tandis que Shuhei vérifiait si leurs enfants avaient tout dans leur lunch et sac à dos. Asa peigna par la suite sa fille en lui faisant deux tresses de chaque côté de la tête. Une fois les jumeaux Unohana/Hisagi habillés et peignés, ils descendirent en compagnie de leur mère jusqu'à la cuisine. Isamu ne devrait pas tarder à venir les chercher.

- Arrête de t'en faire ! tenta de le rassurer Asaeda. Shu-Kun ! On a nos pouvoirs, on peut le vaincre !  
- Eda-Chan, répondit-il, toi tu es fonceuse. Tu n'as pas peur de foncer... moi si.  
- Mais tu as retenu de maman qui est de la lignée des Unohana, non ? sourit sa jumelle en observant sa maman.  
- Vous avez tout les deux retenus de moi, les calma Asa. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer aujourd'hui. Tiens, voilà Isamu-Sensei qui arrive avec Haru-Kun, Namine-Chan et leurs cousins. Aller, aller ! s'enjoua-t-elle en les poussant un peu dans la dos de façon maternelle. Vous aller y arrivé.  
- Oui je vais y arrivée ! se réjouit Asaeda.  
- Moi... je sais pas...  
- Je suis là pour toi frérot ! Aller viens. Isamu-Sensei !

Une fois les enfants parties en compagnie des Kotetsu, Asa se retourna vers Shuhei, un air un peu inquiet sur son visage. Celui-ci vint l'étreindre tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour les enfants, mais... tu connais la raison pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber enceinte pour le moment ?  
- Oui, je connais.  
- ... tu aimerais avoir d'autres enfants ?  
- Plus tard. Pour le moment, des jumeaux c'est assez suffisant ainsi n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui un peu. Mais quand on veut être parent, c'est agréable. Ça grandit tellement vite ces p'tits loups-là.  
- J'avoue.

C'est alors que leur étreinte fut brisée quand une voix masculine sortit :

- Beau petit couple, mais tu m'appartiens toujours Asa !  
- Ryoku ! se fâcha Shuhei. Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas ta rancune de côté pour une fois ? Tu vois bien que ça commence à énerver Asa !  
- Même pas vrai ! Elle m'aime encore, je le sais.  
- Arrête Ryoku, l'interrompit sa demi-sœur. Je n'appartiens à personne ! C'est juste très inceste de voir un frère et une sœur sortirent ensemble...  
- Pourquoi sors-tu avec un homme que je considère encore comme ''violent'' ? tâcha-t-il de répliquer.  
- Shuhei n'est pas violent...  
- Ne te souviens-tu pas quand il t'a giflé il y a quatre ans ? s'énerva Ryoku.  
- C'est du passé !  
- C'est moi qui était sensé être le père de ces enfants-là !  
- On les a adoptés, les défendit Shuhei. On dirait que nos rôles ont été inter changés. Il y a quatre ans c'est moi qui voulais Asa et là c'est toi qui la veux ! Vas-tu bien la laissé tranquille ?  
- Toi laisse-là tranquille, c'est de ta faute si elle ne peut pas tomber enceinte ! commença à s'écrier le demi-frère d'Asa.  
- Arrête Ryoku ! fit la fille de Retsu. Ce n'est pas lui le coupable si je ne peux tomber enceinte !  
- Tu prends sa défense ! continua le petit Kuchiki en entrant dans les appartements de l'Unohana. Ces enfants sont illégitimes parce que vous n'êtes pas mariés !  
- N'implique pas mes enfants dans ce problème, l'avertit-elle.

Shuhei se mit en face de sa conjointe pour la protéger de son demi-frère. Il avait raison, Ryoku était devenu une menace pour leur famille, tout ça, à cause de sa jalousie maladive qui le rendait presque fou.

- Qui t'as consolé après que maman soit morte ? explosa-t-il en montrant son reiatsu rouge. Qui t'as consolé apprenant que tu ne pouvais porter une vie dans ton ventre ? Et qui crois-tu, t'as consolé quand Shuhei te boudait ?

- C'est MOI !  
- Oui mais sans toi, maman serait encore en vie ! renchérit Asa en s'y mettant de la partie. C'est à cause de nous si elle morte ! Si tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé avant ce jour, si tu ne m'avais jamais retiré mon encolure de kimono démontrant mon soutien-gorge, maman serait toujours en vie !  
- Et maintenant tu m'accuses de SA mort ?  
- Non, mais tu y es pour quelque chose dans ce problème !  
- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Shuhei pour les faire taire. Ryoku, vas-t-en d'ici !  
- Non pas avant d'avoir réglé mon compte avec toi ! grogna le fils de Byakuya.  
- _Ryoku, _résonna alors une voix cristalline et résonnante. _Arrête. Ça ne vaut à rien d'en rajouter. _  
- Te mêle pas de ça, SAYO !  
- _Tu n'as pas d'affaire à faire culpabiliser notre sœur !_ dit l'immortelle en apparaissant.  
- Sayo... rugit-il entre ses dents.

Sayo leva la main et un vent violent vint l'entourer de même pour Ryoku. Elle l'emmena ailleurs pour tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose. Asa se retrouva toute seule en compagnie de son conjoint Shuhei.

- Ça va aller, ne te culpabilise pas pour ça, lui murmura-t-il.  
- Ça fait mal...  
- Je sais ma chère. Je sais. Devrait-on en parler à Isane-Sensei ?  
- Peut-être, parce que sérieusement, il commence à me faire peur. J'ai peur que, rien que... parce qu'il veut se venger, il voudrait me... me violer à son tour...  
- Tu peux toujours invoquer tes ancêtres si cela persiste.  
- Oui. Sûrement...  
- Viens, on va aller boire un bon chocolat chaud.

Les jumeaux partirent en compagnie des Kotetsu jusqu'à l'académie. En arrivant, ils y virent Alya Kuchiki, la fille de Naomi, Chizuru Ukitake, la fille de Yuna, Nayumi, la fille des deux professeurs, Yuki et Aozora Abarai, les filles de Sakura Hana. Isamu aida Asaeda à mettre ses affaires dans son casier et Haru en fit de même avec Shumei. Rendu en classe, les enfants décidèrent de prendre place proches des aînés. Puis Nana et Yumichika arrivèrent pour se présenter aux nouveaux élèves dont : la deuxième génération.

- Bien bonjour les enfants, les aînés, les nouveaux. Je suis Nana Hoshino et cette année je m'occuperais de vous enseigner : les maths, les combats corps à corps, l'escrimes et... savoir comment avoir de l'humour en classe.  
- Moi je suis Yumichika Ayasegawa. Je m'occuperai de vous enseigner : la grammaire (ou le français dépendamment, mais c'est la même chose), les techniques de kidô, comment appeler votre Zanpakuto et je ferais la surveillance un jour sur deux à l'aide de Nana. Des questions ?  
- ... répondirent les élèves.  
- Bon, alors je pense que le cours peut débuter. Nous allons commencer par faire connaissance et nous familiariser avec les aînés ainsi que la classe. Placer vous avec quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes ami-e-s et après, on changera de partenaire.

Ce qui fit comme équipe : Shumei/Haru, Koubai/Kenji, Isamu/Hokitsu, Alya/Asaeda/Sparkle, Chizuru/Yuki, Kotaro/Aozora, Seiji/Kintaro, Ginko/Nayumi, Nanami/Seitaro.  
Après avoir fait la connaissance avec tous les élèves de la classe, ce fut le temps de la récréation. C'est alors que Kenji décida de faire les examens de ''passage'' à l'académie aux élèves arrivants.

- Venez tous ici ! C'est le temps de passer les tests ! déclara le petit frère d'Asa. Ceux qui arriveront à me battre, seront dignes de rentrés dans l'académie et d'être mon ami(e), mais ceux qui n'y arrivent pas seront alors des faibles et seront rejets de ma gang.  
- Kenji-Nissan, tu ne penses pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? rétorqua Isamu.  
- Non. Ils sauront comment s'y faire. Bon ! Un volontaire parmi vous ?

Aucuns n'avancèrent.

- Ils ont l'air intimidés, remarqua la fille aînée d'Isane.  
- Bon alors, il va falloir que je choisisse. Pourquoi pas... une Ukitake tient !

Kotaro mit une main ferme devant sa petite sœur. Chizuru semblait confiante, un peu trop sure d'elle aussi.

- Ça va aller Niisama, fit-elle.  
- Mais, Chizu-Chan...  
- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle s'avança vers Kenji et ils se saluèrent. Kenji sourit sadiquement en utilisant le ''mini regard-qui-tue'', héritage de sa mère, et partit sur elle en fermant son poing. C'est alors que Chizuru se mit invisible et Kenji tomba par terre, ayant ainsi frappé dans le vide.

- C'est quoi... ÇA ? s'écria-t-il.

Chizuru ne répondit pas et pourtant, elle était juste à côté de Kenji. Il frappait partout dans le vide, se qui emmena les rires de ses camarades. Il arrêta de frapper et observèrent ceux qui riaient, un air de défi dans les yeux.

- De quoi riez-vous ? s'énerva-t-il.  
- De rien, souffla Alya.  
- C'est bon ! Chizuru tu as gagné, montre-toi !

La petite sœur de Kotaro se montra juste derrière se dernier. Ils se saluèrent à nouveau et Kenji lui dit qu'elle avait passé l'examen. Celle-ci retourna proche de son grand frère, un regard triste dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Kuchiki Alya ! tonna Kenji. Viens m'affronter !  
- Ok, répondit tout simplement Alya en s'avançant.

Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à combattre. Kenji remarqua qu'Alya était plutôt rapide et savait bien se battre au corps à corps. Alors celui-ci sortit son Zanpakuto. Alya en fit de même.

- Tu as déjà un Zanpakuto ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Oui. Que l'air sortant de tes naseaux balaie la terre aride, que le battement de tes sabots fertilise la terre et fasse naître l'abondance, Souffle Nafha !

C'est alors qu'une pouliche de taille moyenne se matérialisa. Elle était brun caramel et son crin, blanc. Elle hennît et se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières. Kenji recula en la voyant, de peur de se faire piétiner dessus. Alya embarqua sans aucunes difficultés sur son cheval et partit au galop vers Kenji. Le fils de Kenpachi roula par terre avant de se mettre en appuie sur l'un de ses genoux puis récita :

- Hado No Sanju Ichi : Shakkô ! hurla-t-il.

Nafha reçut le boulet rouge de kidô en pleine face, mais ne perdit pas sa trajectoire. Combattant près de cinq minutes, Kenji, en sueur et tremper, décida de mettre fin au combat. Alya était vraiment douée, même plus que Nanami. Ils se saluèrent, puis se fut le tour de Shumei. Il tremblait, bien sur, c'était son oncle (Puisque Kenji était le petit frère d'Asa) mais il l'ignorait.

- Tu es une poule mouillé ? se moqua Kenji.  
- N-n-non, bredouilla Shumei.  
- Tu as peur à ce que je vois. Je vais te montrer, moi, ce qu'est la peur !

Shumei, ayant une nature pacifiste – surement retenu de ses origines d'Unohana – ne bougea pas. Il reçut donc le poing de Kenji dans le ventre. Il tomba par terre mais tenta de se relever. Asaeda l'encourageait à continuer en hurlant : « Vas-y Niisan ! Tu es fort ! Tu peux le vaincre ! » Mais Shumei reçut un autre coup de poing et se fit faire une coupure par le sabre de Kenji. C'en fut trop, il tomba par terre, épuisé.

- Quel lâche ! persifla Kenji.

- Shumei-Kun ! cria Asaeda en courant vers lui. Shu-Kun ! Daijobu ?  
- Onee... chan, arriva a articulé Shumei.  
- Shumei-Kun ! s'écria Isamu en courant elle aussi vers le petit frère de sa disciple. Kenji, je crois que tu y as été un peu fort.  
- C'est lui le faiblard, lâcha tout court ce dernier.

Puis quelque chose surprit tous les élèves. La peau coupée de Shumei était en train de se refermer toute seule et ses égratignures aussi. Puis celui-ci bougea un peu avant de se relever, comme neuf. Kenji restait stupéfait. Asaeda étreignit son frère jumeau et Isamu vérifia qu'il n'avait rien.

- C'est quoi votre pouvoir ? demanda Kenji, courroucé.  
- La régénération cellulaire, répondit Asaeda. Écoute ! Mon frère n'est pas un lâche ! Il est tout simplement pacifique comme notre maman ! le défendit-elle.  
- C'est ça.  
- Tu veux m'affronter ? le défia Asaeda.  
- Pourquoi pas !

Asaeda s'avança fermement en serrant les poignets : elle était fâchée. Cela paraissait dans ses prunelles noisette. Kenji sortit son Zanpakuto et Asaeda fit de même. Un Tachi long comme celui de sa mère mais en plus petit. Shumei avait le même. Leurs Zanpakuto continueront d'allonger en même temps qu'ils grandiraient.

- Tiens, tu as déjà un Zanpakuto ? sourit-il narquoisement.  
- Oui et ça te dérange ?  
- Non pas vraiment. Ça sera encore plus amusant.

Le combat commença que par des échanges électrisants de coups de sabres et autres trucs. Asaeda recevait des coupures, mais elles guérissaient instantanément. Ce qui la fatiguait, était que Kenji ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, alors elle sortit la libération de son Zanpakuto.

- Double les choses et dessines-les, Shiwasa ! (Maître de l'art)

Aussitôt, son Zanpakuto se divisa en deux pour former deux épées parcourues d'une petite hache sur le dessus et d'une chaîne métallique en dessous ressemblant de loin à un fouet, terminer par une petite faux doubles (comme Shuhei avec Kazeshini mode Shikai). Les manches étaient rouges et les gardes étaient en forme de tâches de peinture.

- Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable ! grogna-t-elle.  
- Emmènes-toi alors !

Asaeda courut vers lui et donna un coup sec dans le vide pour faire en sorte que son fouet droit aille frapper Kenji. Celui-ci para l'attaque avec son sabre mais de l'autre côté, arriva le fouet gauche. Il le stoppa en l'empoignant par la main et grogna en observant durement la fille d'Asa. Asaeda sauta dans les airs avant de lui donner un coup de pieds en plein dans le ventre. Kenji tomba à la renverse et, avant qu'il ne pu réagir, la fille d'Asa lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Ça ! hurla-t-elle. C'est pour avoir frapper mon frère !  
- Eda-Chan, tu peux arrêter, est intervenue Isamu. Je crois que c'est bon.  
- Oui Sensei, répondit la nouvelle cadette des Unohana avant de se retourner vers Kenji. Ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer tes adversaires !

Elle rangea son Zanpakuto dans son fourreau avant d'aller proche d'Isamu. Kenji se releva tranquillement, humilié de s'être ainsi fait battre par une gamine de quatre ans. Donc en tout, les résultats des ''élèves qui ont réussi l'examen'' et des ''élèves qui ont échoué'' des deux générations, ressemblaient plutôt à ça :

Les réussites : Isamu, Haru, Kohei et Namine Kotetsu, Nanami Kyouraku, Ginko Matsumoto, Koubai Abarai, Asaeda Unohana, Alya Kuchiki, Chizuru Ukitake, Aozora Abarai, Katt et Hokitsu Komamura et Nayumi Ayasegawa, Sparkle Komamura.

Les échecs : Kotaro Ukitake, Shumei Unohana, Yuki Abarai, Seiji Kyouraku, Kintaro et Seitaro Kotetsu.

C'est en entrant à l'académie que Seiji alla voir Kenji de son propre gré, même s'il lui faisait peur et était intimidant.

- Kenji-Senpai ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.  
- Quoi ? s'enquit durement le petit frère d'Asa.  
- Voudrais-tu savoir quelque chose ?  
- Quoi ? Tant que c'est plutôt ''utile''.  
- J'ai lu que tu avais un lien de parenté avec le Capitaine Asa, de la quatrième division.

Aussitôt que le petit frère de Nanami eut dit sa phrase, Kenji s'était levé avec fureur et s'était retourné, des éclairs de rage dans ses yeux bleus océans. Il s'apprêta à l'empoigner par le collet lorsque l'aînée du Clan Kyouraku se mit devant son petit frère.

- Qui a dit ça ? vociféra Kenji. Où as-tu lu ça ?  
- Dans un livre, répondit Seiji, protégé par sa grande sœur.  
- Comment se nomme-t-il ?  
- Dans la section interdite, livre 456 sur le sixième étage. Il s'intitule : _Unohana Encyclopaedia. _  
- Si tu me racontes un mensonge, je te tue !  
- Non, ça jamais tu ne le feras pas et jamais ! le défendit Nanami. Ou sinon tu auras a faire à mon père !  
- Je m'en fou de ton père, merde ! gueula Kenji avant de se faire arrêter par Nana et Nayumi.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? se renseigna Nana.  
- Rien ! Dites-leur de me laisser tranquille ! grogna le fils de Retsu.  
- Voulez-vous bien laisser Kenji en paix, demanda-t-elle amicalement.  
- Oui Sensei, répondirent en chœur les Kyouraku.

En revenant à son manoir, le soir en compagnie de son frère, ses sœurs et cousins, Kenji partit à la onzième division s'entraîner. Quand l'académie était finie, Nana et Yumichika n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'à l'école. En marchant, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que Daiko Unohana, le fils de immortel de Sayo, lui avait dit quatre ans plus tôt : « _Si tout se passe comme prévu, quelqu'un te dira une dure vérité qui va mettre ta vie à l'envers._ » Était-ce se que Seiji lui avait dit en classe ? Se pouvait-il qu'Asa ait un lien de parenté avec lui ? Après tout, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux, mais, trop orgueilleux pour ça, il ne s'attarda pas sur cette question de gène. Après tout, à part ces ressemblances, qu'est-ce qui pouvait prouver qu'elle était bien l'une de ses parentes ? Il le savait, cependant, qu'elle était la fille de la douce, ancienne et célèbre Capitaine Unohana.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du Chapitre 26 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)

_Spécification d'Asa-San (et Sayo) :_

- Euhm... pour Ginko j'ai tenté d'y aller moins fort sur le caractère ''perver'', mais il est vrai que Rangiku est plutôt basé sur la ''poitrine'' non ?  
- Un chupacabra est une créature mytique qui, la nuit, se nourrit de sang d'animaux, en particulier les moutons. Aller voir sur _google images_ et sur _wiki_ (Même si c'est parfois n'importe quoi)  
- Les sabres de Shumei et Asaeda sont tout les deux des Tachi Long et jumeaux aussi. Un Tachi long comme le veut la tradition dans la lignée des Unohana.  
- Leur pouvoir spécial est aussi : la regénération cellulaire.  
- Et voilà la fameuse vérité que Kenji attendait de la part de Daiko Unohana : il y a un lien de parenté qu'il ignorait d'ici-là avec Asa. Mais dont Asa, le savait depuis le début. Je vais revenir avec ce sujet plus tard.  
- Attention, le prochain chapitre a une scène ''suggestif'' et/ou lemon léger (ou pas).  
- Question ? Action !


	28. Chapter 27 : From A Wispear To A Scream

_**T**he **N**ext **G**eneration **O**f **S**hinigami_

Chapter 27 : From A Whisper To A Scream

D'un Murmure A Un Cri

* * *

**S**humei revint chez lui en compagnie des Kotetsu en passant par le champ de maïs – un raccourcie, disait Haru et Kenji – avec Alya qui allait s'amuser avec Asaeda. En entrant, Isamu décida de voir si Shumei avait des blessures intérieurement, mais celui-ci n'en avait pas. Après tout, son pouvoir était spécial.

- Alors comment s'est passé votre journée ? demanda Asa.  
- J'ai gagné l'examen ! se venta Asaeda.  
- J'ai poché l'examen, renchérit beaucoup moins joyeusement Shumei.  
- Allons, tu ne vas pas être exclus pour ça voyons, tenta de le rassurer sa maman.  
- Quand même...  
- Viens dans mes bras.

Naomi et Isane parlaient justement avec celle-ci. Alya sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui dit qu'elle avait réussi l'examen. Kenji vint voir sa mère adoptive – Isane soitdit en pensant – et lui expliqua que sa petite sœur Namine et son petit frère Haru n'avaient pas eu besoin de passer l'examen, vu que c'était des cas ''d'exception''.

Plus tard, dans la veillée, Shumei était parti jouer avec Haru – qu'il considérait de _mentor_, ce qui n'était pas faux, car Isane avait confié à Haru la responsabilité de Shumei – tandis Asaeda était en train de s'amuser en frottant dos de sa mère, pendant que celle-ci était en train de parler avec Naomi – dont Alya qui jouait avec les cheveux d'Isamu – et Isane. Puis, sans trop savoir, elle toucha l'omoplate gauche d'Asa, lui donnant ainsi un frisson de déplaisir. La petite bougea un peu le Shihakusho à manche ''lasagne'' et, enfin, demanda avec l'innocence de ses quatre ans, ceci :

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as eu à ton omoplate gauche ? demanda-t-elle en effleurant la ''supposé marque''.

Asa, qui, avait soudainement été piquée au vif, avait remit son Shihakusho en vitesse, et s'était retournée avec vigueur en la regardant dans les yeux de son regard le plus noir. Asaeda n'avait pas peur, elle était juste sous le choc, se demandant pourquoi sa mère était ainsi soudainement. Alya et Isamu avaient donc cessé tout geste, de même pour Isane et Naomi.

- Va dans ta chambre toute de suite ! tonna Asa en pointant les escaliers.

Sa fille ne fit qu'hocher oui de la tête avant de monter en haut, dans sa chambre accompagnée de ses deux amies qui avaient décidé de la suivre. Isane et Naomi regardèrent leur amie. Naomi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Asa agissait aussi froidement avec sa fille, parce qu'elle aussi, se demandait ce qu'était cette marque. Elle l'avait brièvement montré ''accidentellement'' il y a quatre ans avant d'être enfermé dans les cachots de la première division. Mais Isane oui. Elle le savait. Isane seule, savait d'où provenait ladite marque.

- Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? la questionna doucement la femme de Byakuya.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, jeta froidement en remettant sa bretelle en place.  
- Mais ça fait quatre ans que tu m'aies dit ça, Aa-Neechan. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton omoplate gauche ?  
- Asa..., s'attrista Isane. Tu ne penses pas que ta ''Oneechan'' a le droit de connaître l'origine de... ta marque ?  
- Oui c'est vrai, l'appuya Naomi, quand on en parle, tu te raidies ou tu crispes les doigts (Asa s'est raidie à l'entente du mot ''marque'', Naomi continua : ) Ah ! tu vois ? Tu viens de le faire. Mais ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, est que là... tu viens d'engueuler Eda-Chan alors qu'elle t'a demandé d'où ça provenait avec l'innocence de ses quatre ans. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour que tu te sois fâché ainsi.  
- Je ne l'ai pas engueulé, bordel de merde ! Je l'ai tout simplement chicané, explosa la fille de Retsu en se levant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !  
- En effet, parce que j'ignore ce qui te mets ainsi lorsqu'on parle de ta marque, mais si tu m'en parlerais, je comprendrai peut-être mieux, aussi, ton énervement et peut-être que là, je te laisserai piquer ta crise.

Asa se rassit en fulminant, ses yeux devenus noir de rage. Naomi l'observa sans broncher. Isane, sentant que l'atmosphère entre elles devenait soudainement lourde, se leva et s'approcha de sa disciple, les traits déformés par une haine farouche qui fixait Naomi droit dans les yeux. La El Salem ne disait rien et voulait évité son regard – ce qu'elle ne pu pas faire non plus.

- Hum... Asa ?  
- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle en tournant son regard toujours aussi noir vers son ancienne Sensei.  
- Je vais essayer d'aller expliquer la raison de ton énervement à Eda-Chan.  
- En mots courts et simples. Pas trop loin !  
- Non c'est juré.

Et elle partit. Dès que la Capitaine de quatrième division partit, Asa reporta son regard vers Naomi. Celle-ci n'osait pas parler en premier, déjà qu'Asa faisait peur quand elle se fâchait, se qu'elle voyait en sa ''Neechan'' dans ses yeux noir animés d'une haine farouche lui glaçait le sang. Elle cru rêver en voyant des images flous avec des cris lointains à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Soudainement, Asa se radoucit avant de prendre un air triste. Ses yeux noirs devenant graduellement bleus de nuit.

- Aa-Neechan, as-tu peur ? s'inquiéta Naomi.  
- Arrête de m'appeler Aa-Neechan pour le moment, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. J'ai les nerfs au vif et ça m'gosse !  
- Sumimasen... Asa...

Un silence écrasant se fit. Asa agrippais le bras de son fauteuil et en fauchant Naomi d'un regard-qui-tue à la fois triste.

- Veux-tu... vraiment savoir d'où provient cette marque ? répondit finalement Asa, coupant ainsi la tranquillité ''presque effrayante''.  
- Oui...  
- Alors suis-moi, il y a un endroit que je dois te montrer. Que les enfants, n'y aille jamais. L'endroit où je vais t'emmener... est un endroit maudit, termina-t-elle sur un ton doucereux à faire froid dans le dos.

La femme de ''Kuchiki-Sama'' ne fit qu'hocher de la tête, et suivit la fille de Retsu. Elle en avait des frissons à vouloir découvrir l'origine de la marque. Arrivées dans le jardin de la quatrième division, dont le milieu de la cour était orné d'un énorme cerisier rose surplombant le jardin. Comme s'il cherchait à protéger toutes les fleurs du jardin. Tel, anciennement, Retsu le faisait avec les membres de sa division. Isane de même. Asa avança quatre mètre plus loin, et à l'aide de ses mains, tâta le sol de la pelouse. Elle trouva enfin la poignée de métal en émettant un petit : « Ha ! » et l'ouvrit sur une trappe souterraine.

- Viens, lâcha-t-elle sèchement en descendant. C'est par-là.

Naomi la suivit, descendit par l'échelle avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Elle regardait partout.

- Ça ressemble à une division-cachée, s'éblouit-elle.  
- C'est parce que c'en est une aussi, dit Asa dont le ton de sa voix n'avait guère changé.

La disciple de Shien-Sensei éprouvait pourtant l'étrange sensation qu'Asa détestait amèrement cet endroit. En effet, elle aussi ne l'aimait guère. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir observer par des entités. Elle semblait entendre des voix, des cris, des pleurs. Cet endroit, avait tout pour faire parcourir d'affreux frissons dans l'échine. Une sensation de tomber dans le vide. Le vertige. La nausée. Tout.

- From a whisper to a scream, murmura la fille de Retsu.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcer, les torches s'allumèrent à tour de rôle sur tous les murs de la division-cachée, placées de chaque côtés des couloirs. Des rangées complètement de torches, éclairant des murs de terres dures. Naomi vit alors un arbre généalogique gravé sur un mur. Elle s'approcha et vit des petites photographies placées en pyramide. _Ça ressemble à plein de Retsu Unohana !_rit-elle. En observant de plus près, elle vit les noms des trente ancêtres d'Asa et à côté des petites photos, elle y aperçue des papiers imbibés de sang. Elle baissa alors jusqu'à la photographie d'Asa. Le papier était imbibé de rouge. Du rouge séchée et brunit avec l'oxygène. Elle vit alors la photo d'Asaeda et de Shumei : leur papier était encore blanc. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle semblait avoir tout comprit.

- Naomi, suis-moi, trancha Asa.  
- Bien. Bien. J'arrive chef.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte. La main d'Asa tremblait en avançant vers la poignée.

- Es-tu prêtes à tout écouter ? la questionna-t-elle, toujours froide.  
- Oui.  
- À connaître la pure vérité ?  
- Oui.  
- Et... a accepté ce que j'ai subi... là-dedans ?  
- Oui. J'en fais le serment.

Asa prit sa main et aussitôt, une rose fané qui était fiché dans l'encadrement de la porte, se ré ouvrit en redevenant rouge carmin et s'effilocha dans une vague d'étincelle avant de s'enrouler autour de leurs mains et leurs poignets. Un instant, elles furent inséparables, puis, la ficelle disparut, les relâchant toutes deux. Puis soudainement déterminé, Asa ouvrit d'un coup sec, la porte. Aussitôt, un vent violent les fouetta de pleins fouets entrainant avec lui des cris, des pleurs et des supplices, et, surtout, un rire caverneux de la voix d'un homme. Aussitôt, Naomi perdit pied et s'apprêta à tomber sur le sol, prise de vertige, mais se fit retenir par quelqu'un, non pas Asa, mais bien par Amaya et Ichiko (01).

- Amaya-Sama. Ichiko-Sama, balbutia la Shinigami cavalière.  
- Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas habituée à cette sorte d'atmosphère, la rassura Amaya.  
- Tu devras écouter le récit d'Asa, dit Ichiko. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Tu peux pleurer, crier de rage, ça ne changera pas le destin qu'elle a subi.  
- Ne me dites pas que... cette pièce et ce destin qu'elle a vécue... à rapport avec son... viol entre elle et Sosuke ? articula difficilement Naomi en se remettant sur ses pieds, les mains moites.  
- Oui. Ça a rapport avec cela. Asa a fait un effort surhumain pour pouvoir enfin te le dire. Seules Isane et Retsu, savent vraiment ce qui s'est produit. Cette chambre est appelée...  
- La chambre maudite, firent les voix des trois Unohana en une seule dont Asa faisait dos à Naomi.  
- Es-tu prêtes ? conclut Ichiko (01).  
- Oui.  
- Asa, tu peux commencer, termina Amaya.

Aussitôt dit, Asa retira son haut, révélant son omoplate gauche avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sur son omoplate gauche, se tenait une tête de mort, tenant dans sa bouche une gentiane empalé d'un pieu. Elle se retourna et leva son visage vers Naomi, ses yeux déjà remplient d'eau. Des larmes d'une haine farouche. Elle se tenait le ventre comme si elle voulait protéger se qu'elle avait à l'intérieur, puis, elle commença la gorge serrée...

» Je venais tout juste d'avoir quinze ans à l'époque. J'étais vêtue d'un Kimono n'ayant point de manche – comme celui de Shuhei – et le bas était une courte jupe. J'étais revenue d'une soirée film avec mon Sensei, Isane. Pendant que celle-ci était partie prendre sa douche, moi, j'avais été m'asseoir dans le jardin de ma division pour y lire mon livre. Puis, une ombre avait surgit de nulle part devant moi, à un endroit couvert d'une bonne couche de neige. Et l'ombre se rapprochait. J'avais levé mes yeux bleus vers l'ombre et y vis Sosuke Aizen. En ce temps-là, j'ignorais totalement qu'il était mon père ni le traître qu'il était. Il avait le physique d'avant, avec ses lunettes, le Haori de la cinquième division, un foulard bleu contre le froid et tout le tralala qui allait avec, jadis.

« Bonsoir Asa ! m'avait-il salué. C'est une belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh oui, avais-je approuvé. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Une petite balade. Et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite à Asa Unohana ?  
- Ah...  
- Tu n'as pas froid sans une petite veste ?  
- Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?  
- Juste ainsi... en plus j'ai un secret à te confier.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai découvert quelque chose. Même Momo-Chan ne le sait pas encore. Tu seras la première à le savoir.  
- Je vais voir quelle heure il est, je rev-  
- Oh non ! Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps je te l'assure, m'avait-il menti.  
- Bon alors, si vous le dîtes. Où avez-vous découvert cette chose ? l'avais-je alors questionné en me levant tout en déposant mon livre.  
- Suis-moi ! »

Il avait l'air tellement gentil sous cette apparence. Quatre mètre plus loin, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une trappe dissimulé dans la pelouse gelée de la quatrième division. Il l'ouvrit et m'invita à y jeter un coup d'œil. J'hésitais, la brume blanche sortant de ma bouche.

« Il n'y a aucun risque, m'avait-il rassuré, en parfait menteur et me faisant un doux sourire. »

Alors j'avais obéi sans broncher, et avais descendu la première par une échelle de bois, Sosuke me suivant quelques secondes après. Dès que j'eus touché le sol après trois mètres de hauteur, j'étais estomaquée. Il y avait des couloirs et des pièces différentes.

« Alors ? s'était renseigné Sosuke. Comment est ma découverte ?  
- C'est magnifique ! m'étais-je éblouie. Il y avait ça ? Juste sous notre division ? À ma mère, mon mentor et moi ?  
- Oui. Regarde ! Là bas il y a un salon où tu pourras invités tes ami-e-s, une cuisine pour les repas. Super n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh oui !  
- Je veux te montrer la chambre. Elle va te plaire j'en suis sûr. Avec même un lit mou.  
- D'accord. »

J'étais naïve en ce temps-là. Je me laissais prendre facilement au jeu car j'étais très influençable mais aussi très petite, 1m50 environs, et pas de taille contre un homme de 1m86. Peut-être l'avais-je retenu de ma Sensei, Isane ? Rendu dans la chambre, j'y vis un lit baldaquin dont les couvertures étaient défaites. Je n'avais pas sentie le vent de la chambre maudite, car étant une Unohana, mon sang ainsi que mes sens y étaient habitués même si je n'avais jamais pénétré la pièce. Sosuke, satisfait de son plan, avait refermé silencieusement et soigneusement la porte et, pendant que je contemplais la pièce, avait doucement verrouillé la sortie et l'entré de la chambre avant de glisser dans ses poches la clé. Il y avait un feu de foyer à côté du lit. La pierre recouvrait les murs de façon circulaire et un tapis rouge traînait proche du lit et un coffre se tenait au bout de la place où l'on dormait.

Je me suis approchée du lit, puis et je me suis retournée, intriguée, mais aussitôt, il m'avait frappé du revers de la main avec tant de puissance, que la claque balaya avec violence ma joue, me laissant choir à moitié sonné sur le lit. Reprenant vite mes esprits, je vis Sosuke, sur moi, son visage à quatre centimètre du mien, sentant ainsi son haleine de perversité souffler sur mes mèches noirs. Encore aujourd'hui, j'en ai des frissons rien qu'à y penser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? avais-je crié alors qu'il déchirait le haut de mon kimono.  
- Ceci voyons ! termina-t-il en m'arrachant tout mon habit.  
- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait ! J'suis... je suis... je suis encore vierge ! l'ai-je supplié.  
- Cesse de te plaindre ! Tu vas aimer ça autant que moi je te l'assure.  
- Non ! Je ne vous crois pas ! avais-je hurlé.  
- Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entends ! 'Spèce de p'tite bâtarde ! »

Après avoir arraché mes vêtements, il avait joué longuement avec mes seins. Puis m'avait observé.

« Comme tu es mignonnes... Asa.  
- ... merci..., murmurai-je la voix étouffé par la peur.  
- J'ai envie de toi, m'assura-t-il en m'embrassant de force. Tu as un corps tellement attirant... »

Puis, il m'avait retourné sur le dos avec la force puisque je résistais. C'est en frémissant de plaisir, tandis que je grimaçais de dégout et de douleur sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas les mains depuis peu, qu'il commença son petit manège. J'étais plus que tendue, j'avais une boule dans l'estomac. J'avais le cœur qui levait. Une voix avait alors résonné dans ma tête : «_ Ne te laisse pas faire Asa ! Nous t'observons de là-haut et sommes toutes avec toi ! Ne le laisse pas te salir ! _» Je tentais de le repousser tout en me retournant sur le dos, mais une force invisible m'en empêcha. Elle m'empêchait de pouvoir le repousser avec mes mains.

« Détends-toi, m'avait-il susurré en caressant ma joue.  
- Arrêter je vous prie ! Laissez-moi ! ai-je pleuré. ARRÊTER ! S'il vous plait... non...  
- Dans quelques minutes... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne jouirais pas seul, toi aussi tu vas y prendre plaisir. Dans moins de quelques secondes, ma pucelle, tu auras entrée dans le monde des grands... »

Mais c'est faux. J'ai hurlé et pleuré tout le long en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte. Voilà plus d'une heure que Sosuke me violait et me battait. Il me giflait, me frappait sur le ventre, me pelotait. Tout !

« Je vous appartiens... ai-je murmuré. Maintenant... vous pouvez me lâcher...  
- Pas encore ! avait-il craché, alors que ses yeux n'étaient plus de la même douceur qu'avant. Je n'ai pas encore satisfait ma soif... »

Dès que j'ai manqué de souffle et tremblé à cause de la douleur et toute ''salie'', il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. Moi, je tremblais. Lui me chuchota, d'un ton doucereux :

« Écoute, mon petit secret... c'est moi ton père. Je t'ai conçue avec Retsu, dans la même violence que je t'ai faite subir il y a, voilà, une heure. Je suis le père de toutes les Unohana ! Et jamais, elles n'ont réussit à me tuer parce qu'elles étaient faibles ! FAIBLES ENTENDS-TU ? »

Il me cracha dans la face. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal pour que le Capitaine de la cinquième division me fasse subir ça ? Je l'ignorais mais j'étais effrayée, paralysée par la peur. Et, comme s'il en avait assez de m'entendre pleurer, il m'a frappé à nouveau au niveau du ventre. J'eus le souffle coupé. Il m'a embrassé de force et ne me lâchait plus, recommençant ainsi son cirque. J'essayais de le décollé de moi, il m'écrasait sous son poids de même que ma poitrine qui me faisait mal, me forçant à garder mes cuisses dans ses mains. Puis, voyant que je n'arrivais plus à le soutenir, ainsi qu'à être violée, il me lâcha et dégaina Kyoka Suigetsu. Il me lacéra de partout, sauf au niveau de ma poitrine. Je n'avais même plus la force de crié. Mais de mes joues blêmes de peur, s'épanchaient des larmes silencieuses. Je bougeai doucement et faiblement. Je le vit s'emparer d'une bouteille puis, il s'approcha de moi à nouveau.

« Mets ça sur tes plaies, avait-il dit, beaucoup moins gentil.  
- Non, c'est... de l'alcool à friction... ai-je reniflé.  
- Fais-le ! m'ordonna-t-il en me le mettant dans les mains, mais voyant que je ne le faisais pas, il la reprit et la dévissa. Je vais le faire dans ce cas ! »

Et, soudain, il en aspergea abondamment dans mes plaies. À ce moment-là, je me suis mise à hurler de toutes ses forces en tremblant. Ça chauffait et ça brûlait. C'est comme si quelqu'un me traversait avec des milliers couteaux. Du sang se mit à couler abondamment. Ma tête tournait, mon corps était lourd et me picotait. Je vis des points noirs qui bougeaient devant ma vision. Il rejoua dans mes plaies avec Kyoka Suigetsu et ainsi de suite.

Et, d'un coup sec, Sosuke me tourna sur le dos, me frappa derrière la tête et, dos à lui, je le vit diriger sa main vers le foyer, où brûlait un feu, et y retirer un bâton de métal, rouge à cause de la chaleur, presque chauffé à blanc. À ce moment, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, me prit la nuque solidement dans sa main en le serrant avec force pour m'immobiliser. Il bougea ma tresse gauche qui reposait sur son omoplate gauche et, d'un coup sec, déposa le marqueur au fer rouge sur ma peau de porcelaine. Une dernière fois, j'ai hurlé. Une dernière fois, j'entendis son rire morbide. Une dernière fois, je sentis la cuisante douleur du à sa marque et, une dernière fois, vis la chambre maudite. «_ Voilà, _avait résonné la voix de Sosuke Aizen dans ma tête,_ à partir de maintenant, tu es miennes Asa. Ne l'oublies pas, tu m'appartiens et ta virginité aussi ! _» Ce sont les derniers mots que j'avais entendu avant de tombée inconsciente après avoir manger une claque qui avait heurté mon visage avec violence, encore une autre fois...

- Par la suite... je ne me souviens plus, grogna Asa dont la haine animait ses yeux bleus de nuit, et, malgré elle, elle pleurait. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, maman et Isane endormit. Isane dormait sur une chaise, la tête sur mon matelas et ma mère sur mon bureau, le dos accoté sur le bureau, les bras croisés. Mes blessures avaient été guéries, et je ne me sentais plus sale à l'intérieur de moi. Pour le bout où j'étais inconsciente, il faudrait demander à Isane. Elle connaît ce moment-là.

Naomi pleurait. Non pas de peine. Elle pleurait de rage. Une rage farouche ! Elle haïssait ce type. Voyant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, Amaya l'attira plus loin, la sortant de cette chambre maudite qui lui donnait la nausée. Asa avait un regard meurtrier et fixait Ichiko, comme si elle lui en voulait d'avoir donné naissance à cette lignée qu'Asa qualifiait de ''maudite''.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Asa, fit Ichiko. Oui, je sais, si je n'aurais pas continué la lignée, tu aurais eue une famille normale.  
- Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! cracha-t-elle. Cette marque. Elle me brûle. Elle grandit avec moi. Et m'empêche d'aimer mon corps comme il le faut ! Je viens de crier après ma fille, Asaeda, pour m'avoir demandé d'où provenait ce sceau ! Ce sceau, qui, me marque à jamais. Ce sceau, qui reflète que ma virginité à été prise de force par un homme que je n'aimais pas ! Dans la violence ! Ma jeunesse volée éternellement !  
- Je sais...

Ichiko avait un air de désolément. Puis elle invoqua Aruna (11), Maika (04) et Riku (02).

- Nous allons te montrer quelque chose, décida Aruna en se déshabillant.

Maika (04) et Riku (02) firent de même. Asa fut stupéfaite. Aruna portait la même marque mais entre les deux omoplates. Maika sur l'épaule droite et Riku, c'était sur la même omoplate qu'Asa. Et Ichiko démontra sa nuque, la même marque y apparaissait. Soit, une tête de mort tenant dans sa bouche une gentiane empalé d'un pieu.

- Ta mère, annonça Ichiko, elle porte la même marque. Sur son sein gauche. N'as-tu jamais vu ?  
- Je n'ai jamais vu ; elle portait un maillot de bain qui lui cachait la poitrine, et non, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue, grogna Asa.  
- Soit.  
- Amaya-Sama aussi ? Elle à aussi la marque... tatoué ?  
- Oui. Étant une douce Unohana, Sosuke Aizen l'a marqué sur son sein gauche. Comme ta mère. Il a une préférence aussi. Les plus douces Unohana, c'est sur le sein gauche. Les plus farouches, c'est entre les omoplates. Les gauchères artistes, sur l'omoplate gauche et moi la plus ancienne, c'est sur la nuque. Je suis la seule qui la porte à cet endroit. Il veut nous ''identifier'' et que, même si on se sauverait, il nous retrouverait grâce à cette marque. Ainsi, il retrouverait ses ''bâtardes'' non ''violées''.  
- ... Cessez de me parler de Sosuke Aizen ! explosa Asa qui pleurait de rage avant de partir hors de la pièce. Mais une chose est sur, je ne pense pas qu'Aizen soit notre père à nous toutes ! Nous, inclus les Unohana. Toutes, sans exception ! Mais je sais qu'il est mon père, mais qu'il soit ton père, Ichiko-Sama, ça je doute...

Sur cela, Asa partit en courant hors de la chambre maudite.

Naomi fut raccompagnée par Amaya qui l'avait conduise par un couloir secret de la division cachée qui menait dans la chambre de Retsu qui était décédée. La femme de Byakuya se calma doucement.

- Pourquoi elle ? pleura Naomi. Pourquoi ? Elle a vécue tellement de chose ! Elle n'avait rien demandé de plus que de naître ! Même à ça, elle n'a jamais demandé à être né... de cette union...  
- Je sais.  
- Sosuke Aizen est un MONSTRE ! Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il une raison ?  
- Il se sent puissant, mais c'est faux. Nous, nous avons quelque chose qu'il n'a pas.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- L'amitié. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour. Ni l'amitié.  
- Pi ça ?  
- Naomi...  
- OK ! J'arrête.  
- Cependant... retient ça. Si elle t'a confié ce secret, ce terrible secret. Même, terrible n'est pas le mot juste, c'est qu'elle a confiance en toi. Si jamais tu brises sa confiance, que tu parles de quelque chose qui la concerne à une autre personne qui n'était pas sencée le savoir, alors, à tout jamais, elle n'aura plus jamais confiance en toi et perdra foi en toi. Retient ça.  
- D'accord...  
- N'oublie pas, tu as fais le serment.  
- Quoi ?  
- La rose carmin, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'est dissoute en étincelles dorées avant de sceller, pendant quelques secondes, vos mains ensembles.  
- Oh... oui je vois.

Puis, Naomi partit voir Isane après qu'Amaya se soit volatilisée en s'inclinant. Décidément, Naomi avait bien remarqué qu'Amaya était encore plus douce que Retsu. Autant ses gestes et sa voix, que son regard qui pouvait tuer.

Isane était montée à l'étage supérieur pour y retrouver Asaeda qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Isamu – mais qui ne pleurait pas – et à qui, Alya parlait doucement, toutes trois assissent sur le lit de la petite Unohana. Asaeda avait juste eue peur de sa mère. Mais pas assez pour en pleurer. En tant normal, Shumei – lui – aurait pleuré. En voyant entrée sa maman, Isamu lui demanda pourquoi Asa était si dure parfois.

- Maman, pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? s'enquit Isamu en ''petite Sensei''.  
- Oui, c'est méchant ! l'appuya Alya.  
- Il y a une raison, dit simplement et doucement Isane en s'assoyant.  
- Pourquoi ? On peut savoir ?  
- Je trouve que vous êtes trop jeune pour le savoir.  
- Oh s'il te plait ! insista Asaeda en lui faisant son regard le plus doux. Il s'agit de ma maman après tout. Je veux savoir !  
- Moi aussi, ajouta la fille de Naomi et Byakuya. On est peut-être petite, mais très intelligente vous savez, Kotetsu-San.

Isane sembla hésiter pendant un court instant, mais décida enfin qu'elles pouvaient connaître la vérité, face aux humeurs massacrantes que sa disciple Asa pouvait de temps en temps avoir.

- Très bien...  
- J'ai une question ! l'interrompit la petite Asa aux yeux bruns. C'est vrai que mon grand-père est Aizen et que ma mère est bipolaire ?  
- ... Aizen est... oui, c'est ton grand-père. Quant à Asa, elle ne l'ait pas. Elle a simplement vécu nombres de malheurs.  
- OK ! Vous pouvez continuer.  
- Asa... Asa est sa fille, et la fille du Capitaine Unohana, ta grand-mère, Eda-Chan. Elle avait quinze ans lorsque Sosuke l'a abusé pendant près d'une heure.  
- Abuser ?  
- Ça a rapport avec le sexe, l'éclaira Isamu d'une mini voix en riant.  
- Beurk ! firent la petite Hisagi et la petite Kuchiki en une seule voix.  
- Oui. C'est de quoi à dire beurk, avoua Isane en souriant. Puis, après, il l'a marqué au fer rouge, sur son omoplate gauche, comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure. Alors c'est normal que ta mère soit, de temps en temps, très dure avec ton frère jumeau et toi.  
- Ensuite ?

Isane réfléchit un petit instant.

- Je vais arrêter ça là.  
- Non ! On veut savoir, s'il vous plait ? insistèrent les deux enfants sauf Isamu.  
- Non, c'est non. Pour la suite, c'est quand vous serez plus vieille.  
- Quand ?  
- Plus tard.  
- Mais quand ?  
- Vous en posez des questions, s'exaspéra l'argentée.  
- Normal, nous sommes encore des enfants ! rit Alya.  
- Justement, plus tard vous allez comprendre.  
- Même pas vrai ! résista Asaeda, dont une certaine Isane commençait à perdre espoir de s'éclipser enfin de ces questions. Alors quand ?  
- Quand vous aurez l'âge d'Isamu. À votre puberté, pas avant.  
- Dix ans ? C'est trop loin, grimaça Alya. Huit ans !  
- C'est quand que ma puberté va commencer ? demanda Asaeda.  
- Dans longtemps encore, sourit Isane.  
- Ahhh... soupira-t-elle. Huit ans alors !  
- Non, dix ans.  
- Huit ans ! continua Alya.  
- Dix ans.  
- Huit ans ! rectifia Asaeda.  
- Dix ans.  
- Huit ans !  
- Dix.  
- Non, huit ans !  
- Ok alors, ce sera à vingt ans, déclara soudainement la maman d'Isamu.

Asaeda et Alya arrêtèrent de riposter et se rassirent, l'air renfrognée. Isamu rit en voyant sa mère amuser par la réaction des petites.

- Dix ans alors, se renfrogna Asaeda.  
- Parfait, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus alors. Aller, aller, retournez vous amuser !  
- M'ouais..., grimacèrent les fillettes qui partirent suivre Isamu.

Isane éclata de rire avant de retourner en bas. Elle avait enfin réussi à dire aux enfants ce qu'Asa avait vécu, mais en mots très simple et court. Elle partit s'asseoir et manger un petit quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit Naomi arrivée et entourer d'une aura noire.

- Oh lala, regardez-moi cette Shinigami, fit mine de s'étonner Isane.  
- Isane-Sensei ! tempêta soudainement la disciple de Shien, je veux éclairer un point à propos du viol d'Asa !  
- Ok, rétorqua-t-elle en redevenant soudainement sérieuse. Que veux-tu savoir, au juste ?  
- Qu'est-il arrivé après qu'Asa se soit évanouie ?

* * *

Hey hey ! C'était le chapitre 27 !  
Je vous laisse au suspense ! (Bouhaha la méchanteuh !) Mais sinon, si je continuais, ça allait être vraiment long !

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Je vous rappelle que lorsque j'ai écris au ''Je'', je n'ai pas vécue ça dans ma vrai vie. C'est seulement une histoire, ou peut-être que pour d'autre ça peut être vexant, si oui dites-le moi.  
- Les : * * * suivit d'un '' » '', représentent une explication expliquer au ''Je''.  
- La phrase qu'Asa dit : « _From A Wispear To A Scream_ » est le mot de passe pour déverouiller toute la ''division-cachée'' et seules les Unohana peuvent le dire.  
- Voilà, vous savez maintenant ce qu'est la marque sur l'omoplate gauche d'Asa.  
- Les choses se relit entres-elle, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le chapitre 22, dans le journal de Retsu, il y a la même trappe et la même division cachée. C'est aussi là où Sosuke s'est fait torturé par Retsu et où il a prit sa vengeance sur elle en la violant et en la battant à son tour.  
- Je sais, l'histoire des Unohana est très noirs ; Torture, viol, violence etc.  
- Vive les questions pertinentes des enfants !

**- Question ?**


	29. Chapter 28 : Vengeance Of A Mother

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 28 : Vengeance Of A Mother

La Vengeance D'une Mère

* * *

_- Qu'est-il arrivé après qu'__Asa se soit évanouie ?_

**V**oilà ce que Naomi avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Isane reprit son sérieux en voyant la Shinigami lui poser cette question-là. Alors ainsi, Asa aurait réussi à lui expliquer ce qui la rendait si frustrée lorsqu'on parlait de sa marque. L'argentée se leva et décida d'aller dans son bureau pour plus d'intimité avant d'inviter la femme de Byakuya à la suivre. Rendues à l'intérieur, elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et Isane commença :

- Je suppose qu'Asa t'as tout expliqué ?  
- Ouais... et je HAIS ce salaud de Sosuke Aizen ! s'énerva Naomi. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir ça, même s'il est son géniteur, le con !  
- Je comprends. Moi aussi j'étais ainsi lorsque j'ai appris cette nouvelle. Alors pour réunir les pièces du puzzle, tu voudrais que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé après qu'Asa se soit évanouie ?  
- Hai.  
- Parfait. J'espère seulement, que les enfants auront les oreilles loin de ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent de cauchemar.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Naomi, ils jouent à la forteresse suspendu.  
- Bien. Et... tu devras tenir ta parole de ne rien dévoiler.  
- Ok... Jurer sur la tête de ma mère Kenza.  
- Parce que, ce que je vais te dire, est la pure vérité. Ne mets pas ça en doute.

» Lorsque je suis sortie de la douche, et que je suis allée cherchée Asa – qui elle, m'avait avertit qu'elle était dans le jardin en attendant que je termine – j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'y était plus. Son livre traînait sur le banc, mais pas elle. À la première pensée, je ne me suis pas inquiétée, je me suis dise qu'elle avait peut-être été cherchée une petite veste pour se couvrir du vent glacial du soir. Alors je me suis dirigée vers sa chambre dans l'espoir de la voir, mais, à ma grande surprise, elle n'y était pas non plus. J'ai vérifié dans la salle de bain : toujours pas de traces de sa présence. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti une affreuse sensation m'envahir. Je me sentais étourdie et me sentais sale. Au file du temps, Asa et moi, en tant que mentor et disciple, avons établie un lien d'empathie. Le battement de mon cœur s'est accéléré. Aussitôt je suis partie en courant voir ma Capitaine. En ce temps-là, elle était enceinte de Kenji de quatre ou cinq mois je pense. Son ventre commençait d'ailleurs à prendre une forme arrondie.

« Capitaine Unohana ! m'étais-je écriée. Oh ! Capitaine Unohana ! C'est horrible !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Isane ? m'avait-elle questionné doucement.  
- Asa ! Elle n'est nulle part ! Et j'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elle a été enlevée. Elle n'est pas dans la division !  
- D'accord, il ne faut surtout pas paniquer. Bon, je vais voir où peut être son reiatsu ou encore même, voire des traces de son reiatsu.  
- Je vous accompagne.  
- Très bien. Commençons à chercher sa présence à la quatrième division. Nous allons demander à nos collègues.  
- D'accord. »

On a cherchée partout ; demandée aux membres de notre division s'ils l'avaient vu, mais tous avaient répondu par la négativité. Il faisait sombre, et dehors, il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid. J'étais alors, beaucoup plus qu'inquiète. Nous sommes donc retournées à l'endroit où Asa avait été s'asseoir pour lire son livre pour, au moins, tenter de trouver des indices. On prit nos lampes de poches, mit nos écharpes et nos ''pom-poms'' sur les oreilles et sommes sorties. Après quelques minutes de recherche, j'ai commençé à paniquer un peu. C'est à ce moment-là que Retsu, qui était allée un peu plus loin, m'a fais signe d'approcher. Elle était accroupie et touchait une trace de pas (ou plutôt des traces de pas).

« Aizen Sosuke est passé par ici, avait-elle dit en tâtant l'empreinte. C'est bien son reiatsu qui se trouve là.  
- Et si on suivait les traces pas dans la neige ? avais-je proposé. Regardez ! Les traces part du banc et se dirige vers celle du Capitaine Aizen avant de se mettre côte à côté à celle du Capitaine. Est-ce que vous...  
- ... Je sais... me trancha ma Capitaine, où elle est, avait déclaré Retsu froidement, le regard soudainement assombrit, presque noir. Suis-moi. »

J'ai donc suivis ma Capitaine et, à quelques pas plus loin, j'ai vu une trappe. La poignée très à la vue. _Je n'ai jamais remarqué ça auparavant...,_ai-je pensé. Retsu l'a ouvert et m'a invité à la suivre. J'ai descendu l'escalier et rendu en bas, j'ai vu la ''division-cachée''.

« Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? l'avais-je questionné.  
- Une division cachée, aussi nommée... le Manoir cachée des Unohana, m'avait-elle répondu, de manière un peu froide.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Nous devons aller retrouver ma fille. »

Sur ce, on a couru jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle a essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais n'y arriva pas. C'est alors que, de manière inconnue, ma main s'était dirigée vers la serrure, et sans que je ne prononce de mots, un jet bleuté avait traversé la serrure, la faisant ainsi lâcher prise. Retsu m'avait regardé – un air surprit sur son visage – en voyant ma mine étonnée et m'avait dit que ce n'étais pas pour rien que les Kotetsu et les Unohana travaillaient ensemble depuis des générations. Par la suite, elle a ouvert la porte et un vent violent me fouetta le visage. Des cris, des pleurs et des supplices avaient résonnés un bref moment dans mes oreilles, le temps que le vent m'effleure. Puis, tout a cessé.

« Capitaine Unohana ! m'étais-je écriée. C'était quoi ce vent ?  
- Un vent maudit, m'avait-elle répondu. Cette chambre, elle se nomme la chambre maudite.  
- ASA ! avais-je soudainement hurlé en courant vers elle, horrifiée plus que jamais. »

Ce fut la pire scène de ma vie : ma disciple, ma seule et unique disciple, gisait inconsciente sur ventre dans un lit défait. Ses membres avaient été lacérés, du sang était imbibée-ci et là un peu partout sur le matelas et pire, elle était nue. Retsu s'était précipitée à son chevet et, avant de la retourner, avait observé son épaule gauche en lâchant un petit « non... ». Je me suis approchée, du côté opposé de Retsu et j'ai vu la marque fraîchement faite. Elle avait été marquée au fer rouge, presque chauffé à blanc. Retsu a prit Asa dans ses bras et l'a serré contre elle. Les larmes se sont mises à couler sur ses joues. Et, ce fut la première fois que je la voyais pleurer et surtout, surtout, hurler.

« SOIT MAUDIT AIZEN ! avait-elle hurlé de rage. »

J'ai alors compris ce que Aizen Sosuke avait fait subir à ma disciple. En regardant, sans trop le vouloir non plus, mais en tant que médecin, entre ses jambes, du sang coulait encore. Étant sympathique, je me suis mise à pleurer avec Retsu. On fut là, en silence, à pleurer. Comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois. Après avoir pleurée, j'avais empoigné les vêtements déchirés d'Asa pendant que sa mère la transportait dans ses bras et on est partie prendre un couloir secret qui menait à la chambre de Retsu, juste en haut. Le même que tu as emprunté, Naomi, en compagnie d'Amaya. On est entrée dans une salle d'auscultation qui était reliée à la chambre de ma Capitaine, une salle privée en fait, et l'avons déposé sur une table d'auscultation.

Retsu avait tenté d'essuyé ses larmes du mieux possible, et m'avait dit, d'une petite voix :

« Isane, ce moment-là, doit rester entre nous. C'est un secret, ne le relève, à personne d'autre. Asa seule, choisira le moment venu pour l'annoncer à une personne de confiance.  
- Je ne dirais rien. Vous avez ma confiance absolue, totale, Capitaine Unohana.  
- Bien. Peux-tu aller me chercher les bandages, le désinfectant et autres trucs ?  
- Toute suite. »

J'ai obéis et j'ai été chercher lesdits objets. Par la suite, on nettoya les plaies de ma disciple. Retsu appliqua une pommade blanche sur la marque d'Asa, d'un regard noir. Il est donc évident, qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, comme marque. Et, après avoir appliqué ladite pommade, elle mit une sorte de pansement pour protéger la brûlure. Je n'ai pas voulu la questionné d'avantage sur la marque, de peur de m'attirer ses foudres. Elle faisait déjà assez peur avec son regard-qui-tue. Après avoir appliqué des compresses d'eaux froides sur les ecchymoses d'Aa-Chan et avoir posé des pansements sur ses plaies, Retsu a fait l'opération la plus délicate, soit nettoyer l'intérieur de sa fille. Après cela, elle l'a habillé avec la douceur d'une mère et est allée la porter dans son lit. J'ai longuement veillé ma disciple, mais la fatigue m'a emporter, et je me suis endormie sur le bord de son lit, puisque Retsu m'avait dit qu'elle veillerait sur nous.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'eus ouvris les yeux, je sentais une main caresser mes courts cheveux avec le même mouvement. J'ai tranquillement levé la tête, un peu raqué et vis ma disciple qui me regardait doucement.

« Aa-Chan, avais-je souris.  
- Sensei..., m'avait-elle dit timidement. »

C'est alors que quelque chose en elle, peut être mentalement, lui a fait éclater le cœur. Aussitôt, je me suis précipitée vers elle et reçus ses pleurs sur ma poitrine.

« Là, ma petite, lui avais-je chuchoté en caressant ses cheveux et en évitant de toucher son omoplate martyriser, pleure, tu te sentiras mieux après.  
- J'avais tellement cru..., avait-elle hoqueté, j'avais tellement cru...  
- C'est fini maintenant, a raisonné alors la douce voix de Retsu. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. »

J'ai aidé Asa à se lever, mais puisqu'elle n'y arrivait pas à cause de ses lacérations, je la pris sur mon dos. On est partie ensuite dans la cuisine. Une fois assise, Retsu a offert à Asa une tisane.

« À quoi cela pourrait-il me servir... de boire une tisane, maman ? a demander Asa avec innocence, ses yeux maintenant bleu de nuit.  
- À te calmer, et cette tisane empêche de pouvoir tomber enceinte. Comme ça, si jamais, tu te fais à nouveau violer, tu ne pourras pas être engrossée.  
- Engro-quoi ?  
- Engrossé. Être enceinte.  
- Ah !... mais aurais-je toujours mes règles ?  
- Tu les auras. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne fais pas confiance à ta maman chérie et à ton mentor-rien-qu'à-toi ? avait-elle minaudé.  
- Oh si. Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. »

Asa n'avait l'air de rien après son viol. Peut-être que notre simple présence lui suffisait à la rassurer, mais c'était le soir où tout se compliquait davantage. Lorsqu'elle se couchait et sombrait dans le sommeil, elle se mettait à hurler et à crier des supplices tout en se tortillant de ''douleur invisible''. La première fois, Retsu et moi avons accouru, pensant qu'elle se faisait à nouveau violer, mais en entrant, elle cauchemardait en hurlant, toujours endormie. Retsu avait doucement touché son épaule et Asa s'était éveillée en hurlant : « MAMAN ! », les larmes aux yeux. Un traumatisme du à sa mésaventure probablement. Aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée dans les bras de sa mère en tremblant, telle une feuille de soie au vent.

« Aizen veut me... il va... il est toujours-là !... Il veut...  
- Chuuuttt, lui avait murmuré sa mère. C'est fini mon enfant. C'est fini...  
- Maman ! Je... je veux dormir avec toi..., avait gémit sa fille, le visage gonflé de larmes et surtout, marqué d'une peur incontrôlable.  
- Oui, tu dormiras avec moi.  
- Isane peut-elle... elle aussi... dormir avec nous ? Tu sais... jamais deux sans trois...  
- Bien sur. Allons dormir dans mon lit, avait souri Retsu en me regardant. Toutes les trois ensembles. »

Nous étions, dans le temps que Retsu était toujours en vie, un trio inconditionnel. On nous appelait toujours : le trio de la quatrième division ; les ''inséparables'', comme nous nommait si souvent les membres du Gotei quinze.

Asa a pris ma main et on est partie se coucher dans le lit de ma Capitaine. Ensuite, ma disciple s'est endormie entre sa mère et moi et ne lâchait pas mon bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'on part sans elle. Ses cauchemars ont durés plus d'un mois. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle hurlait, pleurait et vomissait les sévices que lui avait fait subir ce foutue traître, Aizen Sosuke, pendant la nuit. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Asa devenait et était de plus en plus fatiguée et dormait debout le jour. Elle n'avait presque plus faim, des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux bleu de nuit, et la peur, une peur féroce, presqu'animal, que l'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division ne remette les pieds ici, à la quatrième division, la traumatisait. À chaque personne qui entrait par la porte d'entrée, celle-ci sursautait et ses yeux étaient ronds de frayeur.

J'avais beau tenté de lui dire que rien n'allait lui arrivée, tant que j'étais là avec sa mère et qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur une civière lors de notre travail, mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Même que, une fois, sa mère lui avait fait avaler des somnifères de force pour qu'elle puisse, au moins, se reposer une bonne heure. Ça avait marché, mais elle se réveillait toujours en hurlant. Si elle devait sortir sans nous, quelqu'un devait l'escorter – une femme _obligatoirement_. Même qu'un soir (alors qu'elle dormait), elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait mit les couvertures au dessus de sa tête et que, pendant un moment, elle semblait paralyser et avait entendu une respiration rauque, juste au dessus d'elle. Elle a, par la suite, suivi une psychologue pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur.

Mais Retsu, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre hurler et souffrir depuis plus d'un mois, nous a raconté un soir, ce que le père d'Asa lui avait fait subir en concevant ma disciple. En entend son récit, ma disciple et moi avions alors remarqué que le malheur qu'Asa avait vécu n'était rien à comparer au sien. Le sien, à Retsu, était le plus effrayant et plus horrible qu'on m'ait raconté. Aizen l'avait torturé en même temps, pendant plus d'une journée. Par la suite, Retsu avait dénudé sa poitrine et la même marque que sa fille avait reçue, y apparaissait, sur le haut de son sein gauche. À la fin, les yeux d'Asa n'avaient qu'un regard, qu'une idée fixe, qu'une pensé, qu'un objectif, qu'un mot à dire : VENGEANCE...

Isane termina son récit et Naomi sembla avoir tout comprit de ce puzzle. Toutes les pièces étaient bien en place.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tout est claire. C'est donc à cause de la tisane que Retsu a concocté pour Aa-Nee... Asa, que cette dernière n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte naturellement.  
- Oui. C'est à cause ça.  
- Elle va le payer, cette Kaede !... Dis donc, remarqua Naomi, elle dure longtemps cette tisane !  
- Peut-être même pour toujours. Retsu Unohana n'était pas une personne comme les autres.  
- En effet... pauvre Asa, elle se sent tellement coupable de sa mort..., s'attrista-t-elle. Et dire que sa mère s'est faite torturée... pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu de traces sur le corps du Capitaine Unohana alors ?  
- Son reiatsu fait des miracles. Grâce à lui, Retsu a pu faire disparaître les traces de sa torture. C'était la plus forte médecin de Soul Society, il ne faut pas oublier à sa mémoire.  
- Oui. Et Asa a hérité d'elle pour être si forte en Kidô.  
- Ses deux parents faisaient parti des plus puissants Capitaine du Gotei quinze. Mais aussi, ils étaient tout deux de puissant maître en kidô. Asa est plus puissante qu'elle ne l'imagine, mais ne le laisse pas voir. Elle refuse de l'admettre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je l'ignore. Peut-être est-ce la honte. La honte qu'elle ait faite à Retsu en naissant. La honte qu'elle ait créée au Gotei quinze en étant la fille de Sosuke. La honte d'être née puissante sans le vouloir. La honte...

La discussion s'arrêta-là. Naomi remercia Isane en s'inclinant et partit.

Le soir venu, après avoir mangé le repas avec ses p'tits loups, Asa s'amusa avec Asaeda à dessiner et Shuhei à pratiquer de la musique avec Shumei qui était gaucher. Voyant cela, le père fut confus ne sachant pas comment lui apprendre correctement la guitare. Mais la maman de la famille, étant gauchère, avait tout de suite arrangé cela en y mettant un miroir. Comme ça, Shuhei serait gaucher – vu de son reflet – et Shumei pourrait bien apprendre. Une fois que les enfants eurent prit leur bain, manger leurs petites collations du soir et qu'ils aient été bordés dans leur lit, les deux parents retournèrent en bas.

- Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? commença Shuhei en s'assoyant.  
- Rien de neuf... sauf que j'ai expliqué quelque chose de difficile à Naomi.  
- Encore une chicane ?  
- Non. À propos de ma marque...  
- Ah je vois.

Asa partit prendre un bon bain chaud tout en tentant de se relaxer. Un miroir était placé devant ladite baignoire et l'Unohana se regardait toujours à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna, se mit dos au miroir et observa sa marque en l'effleura, une larme de colère coulant sur sa joue. _Il ne faut jamais qu'Asaeda ou que l'une de ses amies subissent ce que j'ai vécu, _tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. _J'étais la dernière à recevoir ça. Et il n'y en aura plus après moi. Jurée !_Elle se câla au fond de la baignoire jusqu'à y être plongée jusqu'au fond. Elle ouvrit ses yeux dans l'eau, ses yeux d'un bleu azur lorsqu'elle est bien. C'est alors, que son reflet au dessus d'elle se brouilla légèrement et une femme y apparut. Non. Une adolescente aux cheveux roses et aux yeux d'un vert métallique. L'adolescente la regardait d'un air un peu nostalgique, mélancolique. Asa approcha sa main et le reflet de l'adolescente fit de même ; leurs mains s'effleurèrent et l'adolescente se changea graduellement en une sorte de loup blanc. Seuls les yeux restèrent verts.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle commençait à manquer de souffle, Asa revint et resurgit à la surface de l'eau en inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air. Ses longs cheveux noirs voilant ses yeux. C'est alors que l'image de l'adolescente lui revint en mémoire. Elle repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière et mit une main sur sa bouche comprenant ainsi ce qu'elle avait vu : l'adolescente qu'elle avait aperçue, n'était-elle pas... Freya ? Aussitôt l'image de sa mère lui vint en tête. Elle se sécha et s'habilla avant de courir dans les couloirs de sa division. Le temps pressait. Quelque chose en elle la pressait de faire un geste ''supposément'' important. Elle avertit rapidement Shuhei qu'elle avait à sortir, un soir d'automne. Rendue dans la chambre sa mère, elle fouilla partout. Puis, elle prit le journal de sa mère avant de partir vers la treizième division, il le fallait. C'était là, qu'était la chambre de Freya. Elle chercha du regard la chambre de Freya mais n'y parvint pas. Elle feuilleta alors le journal de sa mère et y découvrit un mini plan de la treizième division. Asa trouva alors la chambre de la fille assassinée de Retsu.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et ouvrit de grands yeux : comment Jushiro a-t-il pu prendre la chambre de Freya pour celle de sa fille, Chizuru ? Et les objets de Freya ? Où étaient-ils rendus ? En utilisant son kidô, Asa souleva doucement la fenêtre et lança un sort à la plus jeune fille de Jushiro pour qu'elle dorme comme une bûche. _Au moins, quand tu sais que tu es née de parents maître en kidô, tu vois au moins quand tu en vraiment de besoin... je veux dire, pour que ton kidô marche..._, pensa-t-elle. Asa ouvrit alors le placard et fouilla au plus profond de la tablette. Rien ! Pas de sac de Freya, même pas ses bouquins préférés ! Elle sentit la rage qui commençait à la consumer, alors elle referma doucement la porte et partit à la seule place qui aurait prit les affaires de Freya. Retsu n'avait pas pu venger Freya, et n'a pas pu, par la même occasion, venger Asa de son viol et du sien. Alors c'était maintenant ! C'est à Asa, à qui revenait cette tâche.

Maintenant déterminer à accomplir sa vengeance, elle courut à la septième division, la rage au cœur puis, toqua doucement. Ce fut Yoko qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Yoko-Chan, la salua Asa tranquillement.  
- Bonsoir Asa-Oneesama ! Viens entre.  
- Merci.

Dès qu'Asa fut entrée, tous les Komamura la saluèrent, sauf Hokitsu et Sparkle, alors âgés de huit et quatre ans, qui dormaient. Katt avait tellement grandit, qu'elle atteignait 1m94 pour ses douze ans. Yoko invita sa sœur à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle prit place à côté de son amant.

- Alors quoi de nouveau ? se renseigna Asa.  
- Rien de neuf, répondit Tetsuzaemon. Et toi ?  
- Je cherche des informations.  
- À propos de qui ?  
- D'une certaine Freya Ukitake.  
- Moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! s'écria Yoko.  
- Ah oui ? s'intrigua sa grande sœur.  
- Viens dans ma chambre ! J'ai peut-être ce que tu as de besoin.

Asa suivit sa petite sœur âgée de vingt ans, vêtue d'une robe de nuit rose, dans sa chambre et rendue là-bas, Yoko ouvrit son placard et sortit une boîte. La boîte contenant les affaires de Freya. Sa petite sœur lui tendit et sourit en chuchotant.

- Tu vas la venger, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Elle est déjà venger. Sosuke Aizen, mon père, prit-t-elle soin de grogner le mot ''père'' dans sa phrase, est mort de ma main. Je veux tout simplement, venger notre mère... de sa mort.  
- Bien ! Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là.  
- J'avais cru que Jushiro avait jeté sa boîte...  
- Non. Je ne l'aurais jamais pardonné d'avoir fait ce geste.  
- Es-tu au courant qu'il a donné la chambre de notre défunte grande sœur à sa fille ? Enfin demi-sœur pour toi...  
- M'oui... Et je suis furieuse qu'il ait donné sa chambre.  
- Ça va aller.  
- Mais... j'ai mieux pour toi. Tu seras marraine dans quelques mois.  
- Quoi ? s'émerveilla Asa.

Yoko prit sa main et la posa en douceur sur le bas de son ventre.

- Tu es enceinte ?  
- Oui. De Tetsu-Sensei.  
- Tiens, tu as laissé ''Iba-Sensei'' au vestiaire ? [Merci Naomi]  
- Euh, oui, sourit Yoko. Est-ce que tu peux sentir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
- Non désolé.  
- Surprise dans ce cas. Mais comment vas réagir Jushiro en apprenant que je suis enceinte.  
- Bizarre en fait. Mais emmène Tetsu-San avec toi quand tu vas le lui annoncer, juste au cas où. Déjà que Jushiro ne s'occupe pas vraiment de toi et t'a négligé au point de te faire vivre à la septième division. Il n'a pas intérêt à te tanner ! Déjà que vos... enfin, liaisons familiales sont assez tendue comme ça.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Si jamais il traite ton futur enfant de ''bâtard'' puisque tu n'es pas marié, viens donc me voir avec Tetsu-San. J'interviendrai.  
- Comprit chef ! Aller, va continuer la vengeance de Retsu-Okaasan'.  
- Hai. Au revoir Neechan. Au revoir, toi donc je ne connais pas le sexe, rit Asa en caressant le bas-ventre de sa petite sœur avant de lui donner une bise sur la joue. Prends soin de toi.  
- Toi aussi.

Et Asa partit en saluant les Komamura et Tetsuzaemon qui était assis sur le divan. En la regarda partir, Yoko la regarda avec désolation. Sa sœur ne pouvait tomber enceinte naturellement, tout ça à cause d'Aizen ! Et peut-être même, jamais ne le pourrait-elle. Retsu n'avait rien dit d'autre sur la tisane. Cette tisane faisait-elle en sorte que la personne qui la boit devienne stérile ? Dehors, Asa réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas venger que Freya, non. Elle voulait découvrir les mystères de sa lignée et surtout, se venger ! Car après elle, avait-elle pensé, aucun autre enfant n'allait subir le sort qu'elle avait reçu et cette marque, ne s'étendrait plus jamais sur les peaux des jeunes femmes !

Elle ouvrit la boîte et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle y découvrit une sorte de mot mystère. Elle le lut :  
«_ Le premier indice est un endroit remplit de terre. La première lettre du mot est le troisième de l'alphabet, la deuxième lettre du deuxième mot commence par le début du nom de famille de mes deux parents. _»  
Asa réfléchit. Mais que voulait-elle dire par là ?

* * *

Voilà je vous laisse un p'tit suspense !  
Essayer d'y réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_Spécification d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- Elle n'est pas chanceuse de manquer de sommeil à cause de ce traître... =/ Je pense que je serais comme elle après avoir subi ça...  
- Voilà, vous savez maintenant pourquoi Aa-Chan ne peut tomber enceinte. Et ben, c'est à cause de la tisane que Retsu a créé pour sa fille.  
- Maintenant, vous savez tout sur la mésaventure d'Aizen et d'Asa.  
- Fâché ? Oui probablement...  
- Thème trop suggestif et violent ? À voir selon vous...  
- Comment vas réagir Jushiro en apprenant que Yoko est enceinte et que le père est Tetsuzaemon ?  
- Sayo : Tiens, tu décide de l'appeler ainsi ?  
- Moi : Oui parce que c'est son vrai prénom. Alors dorénavant, dans mes chapitres, ce sera ce nom-là. Est-ce que je me répète ?


	30. Chapter 29 : Comes And Goes

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 29 : Comes And Goes

Vient Et Part

* * *

«_ Le premier indice est un endroit remplit de terre. La première lettre du mot est le troisième de l'alphabet, la deuxième lettre du deuxième mot commence par le début du nom de famille de mes deux parents. _»

**A**sa réfléchit. Mais que voulait-elle dire par là ? Seuls les gens les plus intelligents auraient pu résoudre le mystère. Un endroit remplit de terre ? Il n'y aurait que deux endroits : Le cimetière... Le cimetière des Unohana ? Le cimetière des Ukitake ? Elle courut vers le cimetière mais elle eut l'étrange impression qu'une bête sauvage l'observait et l'empêchait d'y aller. _Non, _réfléchit-elle,_ ce n'est pas cet endroit..._Alors elle ferma les yeux. Si vraiment elle était une Unohana, une vraie Unohana digne de porter ce nom de famille, elle saurait de quoi elle voulait parler, cette Freya. Soudain une illumination se fit.

- Le Clan Ukitake. Le jardin du clan Ukitake, murmura-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle courut le plus vite que possible, mais... il y avait un mais. Le clan Ukitake n'était pas encore endormi. Asa avait deux choix : soit, attendre que tous dorment, ou bien, utiliser son fameux pouvoir : le Kidô. Elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle créa un kidô qui lui permettra de cacher son reiatsu et un autre, pour passer inaperçue. Elle chercha à peu près partout, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'endroit exact dans le jardin où Freya avait caché la chose. C'est alors, comme par magie, qu'un perce neige fleurit en compagnie d'une gentiane dans un endroit précis dans la pelouse. Elle s'y précipita, s'agenouilla et se mit déterrer l'endroit où les fleurs avaient poussé. Elle creusa longuement et profondément. _Comment Freya a-t-elle pu creuser autant ?_s'interrogea-t-elle tout en ayant les mains sales et pleines de terre.

C'est alors qu'elle découvrit quelque chose de dorée et luisant. Asa regarda partout autour d'elle, le cœur battant. Puis elle le tira hors terre. Aussitôt retirer, elle le prit le bout de papier d'or et lut :

« _À celle ou celui qui la lit :__  
__Ceci est un indice sur la véritable nature de Sosuke Aizen. Dans quelques temps, soit même, dans quelques heures, je suis la prochaine sur sa liste à être assassinée de sa main. J'ai fouillé dans son tiroir et j'ai découvert quelque chose, je ne suis pas... _»

- Non..., gémit Asa. Pourquoi ce bout d'arracher ? Il me le fallait ! Mais la prochaine sur sa liste ? Quelle liste ?

Aussitôt, elle referma le trou de terre en gardant le papier d'or proche d'elle et partit se diriger vers la cinquième division. Il n'était que neuf heures du soir. C'est sûr que Shinji, Yuna et Amaru ne dormaient pas. Mais ayant soudainement foi en elle, Asa brava sa crainte et partit d'un pas décidé. Si sa mère l'observait d'en haut ainsi que Freya qui comptait sur elle pour accomplir la vengeance non terminé, elle allait leurs rendre hommage. Son coup de chance avait sonné, Shinji était sorti et Amaru avait été voir son frère tandis que Yuna était avec Jushiro.

Asa n'hésita pas, elle partit à la cinquième division et, tout en se faisant le plus discrète que possible, grimpa en haut et se faufila jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Sosuke Aizen. Son père. Rendue à l'intérieur, elle avait eue une envie horrible de baver une bave épaisse – ne pouvant pas vomir naturellement – mais se retient. Elle ouvrit toutes les armoires sans oublier de les fermées en même temps. Puis elle marcha proche du tapis. Tout ce qu'elle touchait avec ses pieds ne grinçaient pas, tout sauf... une planche. Elle se retourna lentement et refit le même pas. La planche craquait un peu. Asa s'accroupit, souleva un peu le tapis et trouva un mini trou où l'on pouvait passer notre doigt. Elle mit le sien dedans et souleva doucement la planche. Elle en enleva une, deux puis une troisième. Sans trop voir ce que pouvait cacher les planches, Asa glissa sa main sous le plancher et toucha quelque chose. Aussitôt, la fille de Retsu le tira. Un livre en ressortit, poussiéreux et aussi très épais. Elle l'observa : il ressemblait à un livre de ''scrapbooking''. L'envie de l'ouvrir la prit sans faille et elle tourna la première page.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans mot ; dessus la première page était écris : « _Unohana _». Elle tourna la page et découvrit la photo d'Ichiko et une mèche de ses cheveux coupés. Elle feuilleta les autres et se fut des photos d'enfants, soit mort assassinés ou bien photographiés et qui souriaient. Elle partit vers la dernière page et vit la photographie de Freya, une mèche de ses cheveux qui était devenue blanche à la nuit tombée. Elle s'apprêta à tourner la page quand la porte d'entrée claqua ; Asa s'immobilisa un court instant puis bougea un peu pour tendre l'oreille, mais en même temps, elle avait fait craquer le plancher...

Shinji était entré en compagnie de Yuna et d'Amaru. C'est alors qu'ils avaient entendu un craquement venu d'en haut. La petite sœur de Toshiro arrêta de parler au signe de sa capitaine de se taire. Tous se turent. C'est alors qu'un petit claquement provenant de la chambre de Sosuke Aizen leur indiqua que leur doute était bien réel. Soit c'était Aizen qui était de retour, ou bien, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui fouillait dans ses affaires. Ils coururent dans les escaliers et défoncèrent la porte...

Asa avait cessé toute respiration et avait soigneusement replacé les planches. Il ne manquait plus que la dernière à déposer. La main tremblante, elle la lâcha au un millième de centimètre, faisant ainsi un petit claquement. Des pas se firent entendre et le pire se produisit : Yuna, Amaru et Shinji rentrèrent dans la chambre et toisèrent Asa du regard, celle-ci avait été se précipiter proche de la fenêtre et l'avait ouverte. Yuna s'était jetée sur elle, mais la fille de Retsu se laissa tomber sur le toit avant de chuter à quatre mètres plus bas.

Asa s'écrasa brutalement, dos au sol. Elle avait l'impression que ses côtés étaient fracturés... Amaru, alors âgée de dix-huit ans, avait descendu les escaliers et s'était dirigée vers elle. Elle remarqua alors que la deuxième Capitaine de la quatrième division, soit l'héritière de Retsu, avait de la difficulté à respirer. Shinji, qui était arrivé au Shûnpo, dit à Amaru d'arrêter de marcher et lui, en compagnie de Yuna, partirent vers Asa.

- Alors petite fouineuse, dit-il, on vole les divisions ensuite ?  
- Tu n'es pas comme Retsu-Sama, lança Yuna, sachant que ça ferait mal à Asa.  
- Non..., haleta celle-ci, je ne le suis pas... je suis différente ! Alors ne me compare pas avec ELLE !  
- Comment oses-tu ? cria la châtaine.  
- T'ES JALOUSE PARCE QUE MOI JE SUIS SA FILLE ET QUE TOI TU NE L'ES PAS ! hurla soudainement Asa en se levant d'un bond avant de partir en courant avec le journal.  
- Retenez-là ! hurla Shinji dont les membres de la cinquième division arrivaient en entourant la fille d'Aizen.  
- C'est par la défaite que vous ne m'aurez pas arrêté, grogna la fille de Retsu qui dégaina Atsuedari tout en mettant le journal dans le haut de son kimono.  
- Tu n'es pas blessée ? la questionna Amaru.  
- Non j'ai fais semblant. S-E-M-B-L-A-N-T ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Approcher bande de peureux !

L'un des Shinigami s'apprêta à sauter sur Asa, mais quelque chose tomba sur lui dans un grognement. C'était quelque chose de blanc. Un loup. Le loup avait les babines retroussées, la bave qui coulait et un regard plein de colère.

- Merci le loup, dit Asa, deux contre... une bonne quinzaine.  
- Attaquer-les, hurla un membre.  
- Ne me forcer pas à sortir le Bankai, les avertit-elle.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit en dehors des temps de guerre, grogna Yuna.  
- Toi je ne t'ai pas parlé ! vociféra l'Unohana. Ne me forcer pas à invoquer mes vingt-neuf ancêtres !  
- Si tu fais ça, tu t'apprêtes à avoir une autre lourde conséquence, sortit Amaru qui pourtant, refusait de combattre car il y avait un loup, et elle adorait les loups.  
- Toi, ta gueule !  
- Pourquoi fouinais-tu ? répéta Shinji.  
- C'est la division de mon père aussi ! grogna la ''bâtarde'' d'Aizen.  
- Mais là il n'est plus là ! Ce n'est plus _sa_ division !  
- Ma mère t'a guéri après la guerre, alors t'as pas d'ordres grossier à me donner ! Avoir su, je lui aurais demandé de ne pas te guérir et de TOUS vous laisser crever !  
- Asa qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda subitement Yuna.  
- Ça ne TE regarde pas, et ça ne VOUS regarde pas ! termina-t-elle en disparaissant avec le loup. Au revoir !

En partant, Asa avait jeté un kidô qui fait en sorte que toute mémoire soit effacée. C'est alors que Shinji se demandait se qu'il faisait dehors. De retour à sa division, Asa remercia le loup en le caressant et celui-ci partit après l'avoir frôler sur les flancs, dans la forêt.

Le lendemain matin, Yoko se leva et déjeuna avec les Komamura. Sa touffe de poil n'avait pas bougé, comme d'habitude et elle se sentait vraiment de la famille. Elle mangea un bol de céréales avant d'aller s'habiller. Elle parla avec son amant et tout les deux décidèrent d'aller voir Jushiro pour lui dire. Rendu là-bas, elle hésita un bref instant avant de frapper pour de bon. Yoko regarda Tetsu (on peut le surnommer ainsi quoi ?), angoissée. Tetsu lui prit la main et sourit doucement. Ce fut Jushiro qui leurs répondit.

- Yoko ? Iba-San ?  
- Bonjour, Jushiro, dit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Entrer donc...  
- Non ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je préfère rester ici. Écoute, Jushiro. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
- Nous avons, rectifia son amant.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'Ukitake. Et c'est quoi ?  
- Je... euh... Je suis... Je suis enceinte. Et Tetsu est le père de cet enfant.  
- Tu as couché avec MA FILLE ? s'énerva-t-il en regarda Iba dans les yeux.  
- En quoi sa vie privée vous regarde-t-elle ? répondit calmement l'amant de Yoko. Pourquoi vous préoccupe-t-elle autant alors que vous l'avez négligé ? Vous n'étiez même pas là pour la voir grandir et la soutenir quand il le fallait. Pourquoi ça vous dérange autant ?  
- Premièrement, rétorqua-t-il, c'est une honte pour le clan Ukitake de concevoir des enfants en dehors du mariage, deuxièmement, ce bâtard est une humiliation pour moi ainsi que pour nos ancêtres !  
- J'en suis une, Jushiro, dit calmement Yoko, tu ne t'es jamais marié à Retsu et pourtant, tu as crée Freya et moi de vos... petits jeux d'amours. Alors je dois surement te faire honte... oui c'est ça, je t'ai fait tellement honte que tu m'as négligé !

Jushiro se renfrogna. Il avait eu une envie irrésistible de la frapper, mais puisque Tetsu était là, il ne le fit pas.

- Et moi, je vous interdis de traiter l'enfant de Yoko et de Tetsu-San de ''bâtard'' ! retentit une voix féminine derrière Yoko.  
- Asa... couina Yoko.  
- Moi, qu'on me traite de bâtarde, je m'en fou ! Parce que moi, j'ai été conçue dans la violence et la haine. Mais qu'on traite _l'enfant_ de Yoko et de Tetsu-San de ''bâtard'' conçue dans l'amour et la délicatesse ? Non ! Ça c'est inacceptable pour un noble comme toi Jushiro ! Je te pensais un peu plus respectueux envers ma sœur, ta propre enfant, née de ta chair. Mais d'après ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce point ? Aller venez, on part.  
- Au revoir, termina l'amant de Yoko sans se retourner tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ancienne disciple.

Arrivée à la septième division, Yoko éclata en sanglots sous le regard de sa grande sœur et de son ancien mentor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yoko-Chan ? demanda Asa.  
- Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi n'a-t-il aucuns respects pour mes choix ?  
- Il est tout simplement à l'envers je pense.  
- Il ne me m'écoute jamais et moi je devrais d'écouter ?  
- Bah pour te venger, tu pourrais faire une petite vengeance... ce qu'il t'a fait subir, tu peux le lui refaire subir toi-même non ?  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Toi seule connais la réponse, tu ne penses pas ?  
- ... Oui.  
- Quand tu auras la réponse, viens me voir. Je t'y aiderai.  
- D'accord ! Tu sais, parfois ta rancune à un bon côté, sourit-elle.  
- C'est gentil, mais c'est aussi mon pire défaut. Bien, je vous laisse.  
- OK merci Asa, la remercia Tetsu.  
- C'était mon devoir de grande sœur après tout.

Une semaine après, alors que Yoko revenait à sa division de commande soit, la quatorzième division, Sparkle Komamura – la petite louve blanche et la dernière de Sajin – qui passait par-là, l'accueillit en sautant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Sparkle-Chan !  
- Ohayo Yoko-Sama !  
- Ton école s'est bien passée ?  
- Hai ! On a dessiné et fait pleins d'activités.  
- C'est bon.

À l'heure du souper, à la septième division, Asa avait été invitée à manger et Tetsuzaemon fit en sorte que la table soit silencieuse après avoir cogner sa fourchette sur un verre. Yoko avala sa bouchée de viande et prit une gorgée de lait avant de l'écouter convenablement.

- Euh... comment dire, commença-t-il en se retournant vers Yoko. Je sais que je ne suis pas très ''romantique'' pour cette sorte d'occasion, mais j'aimerai, devant les Komamura, te demander quelque chose.  
- Oui ? sourit la petite sœur d'Asa.  
- Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. Tu es très jolie, quand je te regarde je ne pense qu'à toi et je ne vois que du... rose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sparkle, Asa et Katt riaient en silence mais parfois, ça sortait un peu. Yoko se retenait bien franchement de rire, mais elle arriva tout de même à garder un calme admiratif.

- Et puisque nous avons des témoins..., termina-t-il en posant un genou par terre et en sortant un écrin de velours rouge... Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?  
- ... Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il sortit une bague en or pure, qui au milieu se tenait une perle rose et tout autour de cette pierre, de petits diamants l'entouraient. Il la sortit et la passa sur l'annulaire gauche de Yoko. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Asa ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir en criant : « Houuuuhhh ! Vive les fiannccééées ! ».

Yoko et son fiancé se marièrent un mois plus tard. Au moment où le curé prononça : « Voulez-vous prendre Iba-San pour époux ? » Yoko hésita un bref instant. Jushiro allait-il faire comme à son mariage, le sien, quand elle, Yoko, était intervenue ?

- Je refuse leur alliance, dit une voix masculine dans la salle.

Yoko soupira, tourna les yeux et se retourna en disant : « Viens pas saouler mes noces ! Et si tu veux, je t'humilie comme tu l'as fait avec moi, ça te va ? » et elle déclara oui. _C'est une belle représailles, _pensa Asa, qui était rancunière, se mit à applaudir la première bientôt suivit de Sayo – qui était venue pour l'occasion –de Kiyone, d'Isane et des Komamura et enfin, de tous dans la salle. Les pétales de fleurs volèrent ci et là, les confettis furent de la partie et puis fut le temps de lancer le bouquet. Yoko se mit de dos et lança haut le bouquet de fleur. Toutes les femmes levèrent les bras pour l'attraper et il tomba entre les mains de...

- Hein ? firent les jumelles Unohana miroir en se regardant qui elles, avaient toutes deux attraper le bouquet – Asa de la main gauche et Sayo main droite.  
- Il y a deux mariées ! s'exclama Sakura.

Asa regarda Sayo en souriant, mais celle-ci sembla peinée et donna tout le bouquet à sa sœur.

- _Je ne peux pas me marier_, dit-elle tristement.  
- Mais Sayo...  
- _Tu n'es pas mariée_, lui chuchota-t-elle. _Tu as des enfants et un conjoint. C'est à toi à qui le bonheur doit aller, pas à moi, une immortelle. Maries-toi la prochaine fois, pour moi s'il te plait. Et pour maman._  
- D'accord, soupira sa sœur. Pour toi et pour maman.  
- _Merci. _

Asa leva le bouquet en souriant et, enfin, ce fut le party. Yoko avait décidé de faire des noces Rock'n'roll et sa danse faisait en sorte que tous s'étaient mis de la partie. Quand le party fut terminé, Jushiro et Yoko s'était encore chicanés et la petite sœur d'Asa s'en fut en pleurant, oubliant totalement Asa et Tetsuzaemon.

En s'en allant, Asa en avait assez. Assez, de voir souffrir sa petite sœur par son père. Elle allait faire savoir deux petits mots à Jushiro. Le lendemain, vers l'après-midi, alors que les enfants étaient tous parti à l'académie, elle décida que c'était le moment venu ! Elle hésita une première fois, mais cogna par la suite.

- Oui ? répondit Jushiro avant d'être surprit par la visite de la fille de Retsu. Asa ?  
- Est-ce que tu es seul ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-ce que tu as quelques secondes à m'accorder ? J'aimerai te parler bien franchement.  
- Entre.

Asa prit cette réponse pour un oui, et donc, elle entra tout en étant sur ses gardes, Atsuedari sous sa forme scellée de Tachi Long, sur son épaule droite – étant donné qu'elle était gauchère. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un coussin et il en fit de même.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Yoko ? Pourquoi veux-tu autant intervenir dans sa vie alors que tu n'as jamais, ou presque, été avec elle ? Je trouve ça injuste Jushiro. Tu es son père ! Réveilles bordel !  
- Ce sont des raisons personnelles.  
- Non ! s'écria Asa. Ce ne sont pas des raisons personnelles ! Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote. Je ne le suis pas. Et je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais comme Retsu alors pour l'amour du ciel, ne me sors pas comme excuse que ce sont des raisons personnelles qui te pousses à agir ainsi avec ta propre fille Yoko !

Jushiro marqua une pause.

- Je fais ça parce que j'ai de la peine à l'intérieur de moi... avoua-t-il enfin.  
- Une peine de quoi ? Tu sais, moi aussi, je souffre autant que toi, pour éviter de dire que je souffre ''plus'' que toi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Mais ce n'est pas parce que toi tu souffre, que tu dois défouler ta rage sur Yoko ! Ce n'est ni une raison, ni une excuse, c'est une action qui fait mal ! Je souffre moi aussi, mais je ne me défoule sur personne cependant ! Que Yoko soit ton bouc émissaire non, ça, c'est inacceptable ! Tu as failli gâcher tout son mariage !  
- Elle a fait la même chose avec moi !  
- Tu agis comme un enfant Jushiro, lâcha-t-elle comme sa mère, un regard sérieux. Comme un véritable enfant !  
- J'ai de la peine que Retsu soit morte, tu es contente maintenant ?  
- ... Si je comprends bien, quand tu as de la peine à l'intérieur de toi, à la place d'en parler, tu préfères garder ça et te défouler sur les gens qui t'entoure ! Freya, c'est retomber sur moi et Yoko ! Retsu, c'est retomber sur Yoko tout le blâme et ensuite, qui ça va être ? Elle, moi je ne sais qui ?

Jushiro n'ajouta rien, donc Asa continua, fulminante.

- Pourquoi as-tu, alors, épousé Yuna ?  
- Parce que dans la vie, on doit tourner la page. Toi, Asa, tu es comme ton père, tu fais une fixation et tu te concentre sur les choses du passé ! Le passé, est le passé, on ne peut pas le changer ! La personne pourrait se mettre à genoux pour se faire pardonner, s'accrocher à tes pieds ou autre chose, elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre pour te satisfaire à part pouvoir se faire pardonner ! On doit avancer dans la vie ! Mais toi tu ne tournes pas la page ! C'est ça ta faiblesse ! Tu es possessive ! Rien que parce que ton amie est en amitié et rigole une personne que tu détestes, elle, elle n'aurait pas le droit de rigoler avec elle ?

Asa le fixait avec rage maintenant. Des yeux dark-noirs de rages. Personne n'avait le droit de la comparer avec son père, surtout Jushiro ! Elle fit une pause, faisant en sorte que la tension baisse un peu.

- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire ''être mort'', murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je pensais que ça voulait dire ''perdu'' ou alors ''glacé''. Comme ma sœur jumelle, Sayo.  
- Ça veut partit. Asa. Elle est partie, dit Jushiro. Être ''mort'' veut dire partit.  
- ... Et si elle était là ?

- Si elle était encore là ? Imagines, un seul instant, se radoucit doucement Asa, si Retsu aurait toujours été en vie... Imagine si elle te regarde d'en haut, ou nous regarde en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu lui dire que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui confesser ?  
- Je... j'ai été un pauvre idiot ces dernières années... J'ai négligé Yoko je l'avoue. Et que... je comprends pourquoi tu t'es retournée vers Shien, lui, il te respectait et t'admirait. Je comprends que tu aies voulu qu'il soit le père d'Asa et de sa petite sœur...  
- Bien. J'ai une toute dernière petite question.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tes autres enfants, que tu as conçue avec Yuna, auraient-ils droit à l'amour interdit que tu leurs prodigues alors que c'était sensé être Yoko à le recevoir ? Tu ne penses pas que Yoko est le cadeau que Retsu t'ait offert ? La dernière parcelle d'elle qui reste en ce monde ?  
- Tout simplement parce que... elle est si différente.  
- Pourquoi ? La différence créer le monde, Jushiro. Si on serait tous pareille, le monde n'existerait pas. Il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles choses à découvrir, on saurait tout sinon...  
- ... Je l'ignore, soupira-t-il après une réflexion. Peut-être que je veux oublier mon deuil de Freya, elle lui ressemble tellement. En oubliant peut-être Yoko et sa ressemblance avec Freya, je pensais que j'aurais pu surmonter mon deuil. Freya et Yoko sont nées tellement différentes de leurs géniteurs. Pas la même couleur de cheveux, des yeux verts émeraude, le même regard innocent... et surtout...  
- La touffe de poils sur leurs nuques ? termina enfin Asa.  
- ... Et leurs même date de fête.

Asa s'immobilisa face à cette révélation. Alors ainsi, Freya était née le vingt-deux juillet comme Yoko. Elle se leva, ne s'inclina pas et partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Le soir, alors que les mariés ''Yoko/Iba'' revenaient dans leur chambre, Tetsuzaemon lui offrit un autre petit cadeau.

- Yoko-Chan ?... comment t'appeler maintenant ?  
- Yoko, chérie, mon amour tout ce que tu veux, mon gentleman, lui sourit sa femme.  
- Euh... Je vais y aller avec ''mon amour'', j'ai un autre cadeau à t'offrir.  
- Quoi donc ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une chaînette en or, ayant pour pendentif un petit chat.

- C'est l'amour que je te porte que je veux que tu la mettes à ton cou, répondit-il en le lui attachant.  
- Il est magnifique Tetsu..., s'émut-elle en l'observant. Tu es le meilleur.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et son mari approfondit le baiser en y mettant plus de pression. Ils se couchèrent ensemble, mais ne firent pas l'amour. Ils se murmuraient de petites choses, parlait du nom qu'ils aimeraient que leur enfant porte. Après quelques mois, Asa s'était calmée, rendait plus souvent visite à la tombe de sa mère et allait voir régulièrement Yoko avec ses enfants. Yoko se laissa cajoler le ventre par les membres de son entourage, et surtout par les Komamura. Jushiro s'était lui aussi calmé, parler avec Asa lui avait fait du bien et il respectait enfin Yoko.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on te surnomme : « La meilleure psychologue de Soul Society », lui révéla Jushiro.  
- Merci, sourit doucement Asa.

C'est alors, qu'à huit mois de grossesse, soit au mois de Mai, Yoko fut convoquée à la première division. Puis, les oiseaux qui entouraient la division s'envolèrent dans des gazouillements paniqués.

- QUOI ? hurla Asa à Yamamoto presqu'à en recracher ses poumons. VOUS ÊTES MALADE ? COMPLÈTEMENT TOMBÉ SUR LA TÊTE BAKA ?  
- C'est la mission, elle seule et Kaede peuvent la faire, tonna Yamamoto.  
- VOUS ÊTES CON ! continua tout de même de beugler l'Unohana. Yoko est presqu'à terme !  
- Isane à concocté une potion qui permettra au bébé d'attendre avant de pointer son bout du nez !  
- Gggrrr...

Yoko mit une main ferme sur l'épaule de sa grande sœur – en taille Yoko la dépassait.

- Mais Yoko...  
- Ça va aller, Tetsu est au courant.  
- Et si jamais... s'inquiéta Asa.  
- Tu ressembles à maman, Oneechan, fais-moi confiance, je saurais me protéger (elle baissa le ton de sa voix et en pointant Kaede de l'œil)... je saurai me protéger d'elle.  
- Et tes mutations à la lune rouge ?  
- Yamaneko à arrêter pour ma grossesse entière. Il veut mon bébé en santé quand il va naître.  
- ... Neechan...  
- Ça va aller.

Sa petite sœur l'étreignit et elles se serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras. Asa regarda Kaede et lui grogna : « Si jamais lui cause du tort à elle, ou à mon futur neveu ou nièce, je te tue à coup sûr... ». La fille de Jushiro et de Retsu embrassa son mari et celui-ci caressa longuement son gros ventre, les yeux remplit d'eau salés.

- Prend soin de toi ma belle.  
- Toi aussi...

Yoko prit son Zanpakuto de même pour Kaede et les deux partirent. Asa, quant à elle, partit furieusement à sa division, s'enferma dans sa chambre et mit sa tête dans ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs... Elle aimait tellement sa petite sœur...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Et oui Papy dans ma fic est vraiment sans cervelle...

_Spécifications d'Aa-Sama et Sayo :_

- Le titre et le poème sont inspirés de la chanson que je n'arrête pas d'écouter en boucle : Comes And Goes de Greg Laswell, elle est trop bonne ! *o* (Enfin, selon moi)  
- Bah voilà, le mot mystère c'était : Jardin du Clan Ukitake...  
- J'espère que le bout où Asa cherche des infos sur Freya et la ''supposé liste'' vous a fait retenir votre souffle et Asa a fait semblant d'être blessée quand elle a déboulé le toit.  
- Selon vous, qui est le loup ?  
- Voilà les représailles de Yoko : elle s'est retournée contre son propre père pour l'avoir humilier à son mariage (celui de Jushiro).  
- Heureusement qu'Asa tente de faire comprendre raison au père de sa petite sœur... et oui c'est la meilleure psychologue de Soul Society ! Isane et sa mère étaient les meilleurs médecins, et elle : la meilleure Psychologue.  
- Sayo : Yamamoto est un fou... .'... Envoyer Yoko enceinte presqu'aux dents c'est... du suicide ! Et pire ! Avec Kaede en plus ! Attention les Tunamis, Aa-Chan vous réserve pleins de rebondissement encore !  
**- Questions ?**


	31. Chapter 30 : Sometimes I Get Nervous

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 30 : Sometimes I Get Nervous

Parfois Je Suis Nerveuse

* * *

**A**sa se mit à pleurer après le départ de sa petite sœur. Si quelqu'un aurait eu, pour une fois, prit avec elle la défense de Yoko, celle-ci aurait évité de partir avec sa rivale : Kaede. Quelque cogna à sa porte. Asa ne répondit pas. La personne ouvrit sa porte et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer dans les bras de cette personne.

- Ça va aller, tenta de la réconforter Shuhei.  
- ... Si jamais... S'il faudrait...  
- Chuuuttt... Yoko est forte.  
- Mais elle est enceinte jusqu'aux dents... J'aurais du m'opposer plus à lui...  
- Tu n'y es pour rien si le Sôtaicho est si con.  
- Je suis sure qu'Iba-San à tenter quelque chose.  
- Surement ma si jolie, surement...  
- J'invoque mes ancêtres s'il le faut !

Yoko quitta la première division confiante. Après tout, après le Zanpakuto de Yamamoto, le sien – de type feu – était le deuxième plus puissant de Soul Society, car elle aussi, était la fille de Retsu et donc, elle avait un minimum de sa force dans ses veines. Elles devaient aller enquêter dans un endroit extrêmement isolé, là, où se cachait un hollow qui avait commit plus de cent meurtre de Shinigami. Pendant le trajet, Yoko qui avait sortit Yamaneko, son gros chat des enfers, pour s'asseoir dessus, n'adressa aucunes paroles à Kaede et regardait droit devant elle. Si Kaede osait attaquer la petite sœur d'Asa, Yamaneko allait la défendre ou la brûler quoi qu'il en coûte. Leur trajet dura dans le silence complet jusqu'à en être arrivée au chalet secret.

Yamaneko descendit sur ses genoux et aida Yoko à descendre.

- C'est un jolie minou que tu as là, ricana ironiquement Kaede.  
- Toi, ta gueule. Je ne t'ai pas parlé, répondit-elle durement tout en sortant un livre épais. Bon, le hollow que nous cherchons est de type : démoniaque stratège. Sa nature : très rusé et expérimenté. Et sa particularité est qu'il a tué plus de cent Shinigami.  
- Plus de femmes ou plus d'hommes ? s'enquit narquoisement la rivale d'Asa.  
- Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires débiles et inutiles, termina Yoko en le refermant, Yamaneko la suivant de près, tout en grognant lorsqu'il toisa Kaede du regard. En passant, mon Zanpakuto n'a pas bu de sang depuis déjà huit longs mois, alors fait gare à tes fesses ma vieille !

Kaede se tut pour le moment et continua d'avancer derrière Yoko. Elles débouchèrent sur un terrain totalement désolé et désert. Yoko ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son reiatsu orangé fit une douce aura autour d'elle qu'on l'aurait cru ambre, presque doré. Yamaneko posa son museau sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, lui demandant d'arrêter car ce n'était pas bon pour le futur bébé et se mit à grogner en regardant Kaede.

- Fais-le ! lui ordonna froidement Yoko.  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu donc venu si t'es pour rien faire ? Je dirais tout à Genryuusai-Dono et je ferais en sorte que ton titre de Capitaine soit retiré.  
- On verra qui aura raison.  
- Bah si tu ne veux pas ça, fais-le !

Kaede soupira et s'exécuta. Elles ne trouvèrent rien et continuèrent de marcher en essayant de trouver le hollow. C'est alors qu'elles débouchèrent sur un village dévasté. Yoko partit à l'avant et scruta chaque maison pour vérifier s'il y avait des survivants. Yamaneko avait reprit sa forme scellé. La ''supposé Unohana'', elle, ne foutait rien du tout. Dans l'une des habitations que l'enfant du soleil fouilla, celle-ci sembla capter un petit mouvement dans l'ombre. À pas feutrer, elle s'approcha doucement et chuchota :

- Il y a quelqu'un ? ... N'aies pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Puis soudainement, elle se fit prendre le bras. Yoko sursauta et elle aurait juré que son bébé avait fait la culbute dans son ventre. Elle se retourna vers ladite personne qu'elle mitrailla du regard.

- 'Spèce de sale...! n'a-t-elle pu se retenir de dire, pour le bien des oreilles de son enfant.  
- Tu ne sais jamais ! dit Kaede.  
- C'est un enfant ! Juste un enfant très apeuré ! Arrête de me contredire ou de me contrer ! Tu ne fou rien pour aider ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! termina-t-elle en se libérant.

Elle reporta son attention vers l'enfant effrayé et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant recula de peur. C'était un garçon. Il était submergé par une peur indescriptible qui marquait son visage ; ses pupilles étaient rétractées.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-elle, usant la tendresse que Retsu lui avait léguée. Viens dans mes bras. Tu peux me faire confiance et tu seras en sécurité. Promis.

Le petit garçon qui était tapi dans l'ombre s'approcha tranquillement, toujours sur ses gardes. Il était tout sale et avait les joues humides. Il avait les yeux braqués sur quelque chose, un bout de vêtement à Yoko. Elle suivit son regard et vit que son Zanpakuto l'effrayait.

- Vous aller... me découper en morceau ? trembla-t-il.  
- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne bouge pas de là. Viens, maintenant.

Elle lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y réfugia tout en se cramponnant à sa nuque poilue. Elle le souleva de terre peu importe son gros ventre et partit rejoindre Kaede. Celle-ci fit la moue en soupirant lorsqu'elle vit Yoko ressortir avec le garçon. Elles continuèrent ainsi à chercher d'autre survivants, mais n'en rencontrèrent aucuns. C'est alors que les rues se remplirent d'un brouillard épais. L'enfant s'agrippa et se mit à sangloter. Yoko sortit son odora et Kaede empoigna la garde de son Zanpakuto. C'est alors qu'elles virent une forme se mouvoir dans la brume...

Après que Shuhei eut apaisé le cœur de sa femme, cette dernière partit à sa division pour aller s'occuper d'Isamu, de ses enfants et de Kenji. Rendue à la division de sa mère, Asa retrouva Isamu en train de colorier avec ses petits loups et y retrouva Kenji. Tout seul. Dans son coin, en train de gribouiller quelque chose sur un papier. Elle s'approcha de son petit frère avec la douceur d'une Unohana et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines mon petit ? demanda-t-elle.  
- ... ça ! lâcha-t-il en lui montrant un dessin avec un X rouge sur le visage gribouiller d'un bonhomme sourire.  
- Et... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'enquit Asa.  
- Ça veut dire...

Kenji se leva, prit un crayon noir ainsi qu'un petit couteau et cria en se mettant à courir partout :

- Je vais t'attraper Asa ! Je t'aurai... et je vais te tuer ! la menaça Kenji en faisant sursauter Isamu dont les petits jumeaux partirent se réfugier dans les bras de l'aînée des Kotetsu.

Il fonça sur Isamu et gribouilla leurs dessins de son feutre noir avant de les découper avec son petit couteau. Asaeda et Shumei se mirent à pleurer. Pleurer de peur et d'angoisse.

- Non ! cria Asa en partant à ses trousses. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher ! rétorqua-t-il.  
- Oh que si !  
- Non ! Je vais vous TUER ! Je vais vous TUER Unohana Asa !

Asa arriva à attraper son petit frère avant qu'il ne touche à ses enfants. Depuis quand Kenji était-il si menaçant et si enragé envers elle ? Elle arriva à le saisir par le bras et le tira vers elle. Elle lui ouvrit la main, celle qui tenait le couteau, pour qu'il lâche ledit objet tranchant et tenta de l'attirer vers elle. Avec son feutre qui était resté dans sa main droite, il tenta de tracer le même motif sur sa peau de porcelaine, soit, un bonhomme ne souriant plus et une croix par-dessus. Il continua de faire cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à immobiliser son bras et il se débattit en hurlant : « Je vais vous tuer Unohana Asa ! » et en lui donnant des coups de pieds sur les tibias. _Il faut que je tente de l'arrêter,_ se dit Asa. Après tout, Kenji avait atteint sa taille, soit 1m58 et il n'avait que onze ans. Heureusement que la onzième breloque s'illumina sur le collier d'Asa et la voix d'Aruna résonna dans sa tête «_ Je te donne la force de l'arrêter et de trouver les mots juste pour le calmer._». Elle sut alors que ses ancêtres l'observaient d'en haut. Elle sut alors, se qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle serra de plus en plus fort son étreinte sur son petit frère et le garda proche d'elle, ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se calme. Les cris de Kenji se transformèrent en sanglots puis en pleurs. D'abord de rage, puis de désespoir. Et, enfin, les deux enfants de Retsu s'effondrèrent sur le sol à genoux. Essoufflés par leur lutte.

- Je vous demande pardon, hoqueta Kenji entre deux sanglots. Pardonnez-moi Asa ! Pardon ! Pardon !  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va. C'est terminé, le rassura-t-elle en lui donnant une bise sucrée sur le front.

Il tenta d'effacer les marques de feutres sur sa peau, et, voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il humecta ses doigts avec ses larmes qui ruisselait le long de ses joues rougit pour tenter de les estomper. Toucher par le geste poignant de son petit frère, Asa le prit dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il tremblait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

- Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien que du feutre. Ça part à l'eau.  
- Pardon...  
- Tout va bien maintenant. Calme-toi, mon petit. Calmes-toi...

Isamu avait calmé Shumei et Asaeda et tous les trois regardèrent cette scène touchante et poignante. Asa fit signe à Isamu d'aller se divertir avec ses enfants et d'aller jouer avec leurs ami-e-s puisqu'elle avait à parler en privé avec un Kenji désespéré. La petite Kotetsu hocha oui de la tête et les emmena à l'extérieur. Asa se releva avec son petit frère qui ne voulait plus la lâcher à présent. Ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Asa et elle commença à lui parler tout doux.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Te souviens-tu de la raison ?  
- ... Il... Seiji Kyouraku...  
- Oui ?  
- Il a dit... il m'a dit que... vous m'avez mentie ! cria-t-il.

Asa eut l'impression d'être transpercée par une lance dans son cœur. Quelqu'un aurait avoué à Kenji qu'elle était sa sœur ? Alors que, elle, n'avait rien avoué à son petit frère juste pour le protéger. En plus de ça, les yeux de son petit frère changeaient de couleurs, lui aussi, avec son humeur. Ils redevenaient graduellement bleus océan après être devenus noirs. Elle se reprit et lui murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dit ?  
- ... il paraitrait que vous avez un lien de parenté avec moi, se fâcha son petit frère. Et que le Clan Kotetsu m'a adopté...  
- C'est vrai mon ange... et ?  
- Pourquoi m'ont-ils adopté ? Vous êtes ma mère ? demanda-t-il. Vous m'avez enfanté et vous ne m'aimiez pas ?  
- Non Kenji, tenta doucement Asa. Je ne suis pas ta mère...  
- Alors qui êtes-vous ? Vous me ressemblez tellement ! Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux que moi ! Vous avez les mêmes yeux et le même teint de peau que moi ! Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je... hésita-t-elle en se levant avant d'aller proche de la porte. Je suis ta grande sœur, Kenji... avoua-t-elle.

Kenji se figea de stupeur du à cette révélation. Il voulut bouger. Courir pour se défouler, mais il n'y arriva tout simplement pas. Asa prit un air désolée et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je te demande pardon petit frère ! se mit-elle à pleurer. J'ai fais ça pour ton bien, pas pour te faire mal ! Je t'aime beaucoup ! Depuis ta naissance, je veille sans cesse sur toi ! Mais maman n'est plus là... Elle est morte...  
- COMMENT ? explosa Kenji qui s'approcha au Shûnpo de sa grande sœur.  
- C'est de ma faute si elle est décédée...

Piquer au vif, Kenji leva la main à l'air et gifla violement sa grande sœur. Asa se laissa faire.

- J'ai mérité cette gifle... grimaça-t-elle.  
- Oui tu l'as mérité ! Je te hais !

Il lui donna ensuite un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et comme d'habitude, Asa eut le souffle coupé et ne fit rien pour le calmer. Kenji lui redonna ensuite une autre gifle, cette fois, sur l'autre joue. Il l'empoigna par le bras, et la jeta par terre. Asa pleurait mais ne faisait toujours rien. Il embarqua sur elle et lui donna des coups de poing dans le ventre. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à cracher du sang. Il arrêta et la contempla souffrir.

- Tu mérites de souffrir, ricana-t-il.  
- Je sais...  
- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !  
- Je sais...  
- Tu ne mérites pas mon respect...  
- Non... en effet...  
- Tu ne mérites pas d'être appeler la fille de la fameuse Capitaine RETSU UNOHANA !  
- Je sais... tu as été désiré... moi non...

C'est alors qu'il la gifla à nouveau. Asa n'en pouvait plus, elle s'effondra et ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et tenta de l'étouffer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'arrivait-il à Kenji pour battre ainsi sa sœur aînée ? C'est alors qu'une lumière étincelante, presque aveuglante et de couleur verte se fit derrière Asa. Kenji sursauta et l'observa. La lumière se modela et une silhouette de femme se matérialisa.

- Arrête, Kenji, dit doucement une voix cristalline.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? se troubla-t-il.

La silhouette de femme se pencha au dessus du corps immobile d'Asa et entra à l'intérieur. Le corps de la grande sœur de Kenji s'illumina d'une couleur dorée et Kenji frappa sa grande sœur à nouveau pour l'en arrêté. C'est alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et les avaient rouverts. Il découvrit le corps et le visage de Retsu. Elle était étendue sur le sol et l'observa avec un doux regard. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son fils.

- Comme tu as grandi, dit-elle tranquillement. Comme tu es beau.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Asa pour que je continue ma vengeance ?  
- Calmes-toi. Asa va bien. J'ai emprunté son corps pour me manifester.  
- Vous êtes un fantôme ?  
- En quelque sorte... Asa ne t'as pas menti, Kenji. Tu es son petit frère. Et elle est ta grande sœur et elle a veillé sur toi depuis que tu es bébé. Elle a fait ça pour te protéger.  
- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Vous lui ressemblez, vous aussi. Qui êtes-vous ? Sa jumelle ?  
- Non, même si elle en a une qui est immortelle. Je suis la mère d'Asa, Kenji... et tu es mon fils.  
- Ma... maman ? bredouilla-t-il, confus.  
- Oui. Je suis ta maman.  
- Comme le saurai-je si vous mentez ou pas ?  
- Viens avec moi. Suis-moi, je te montrerais des images.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et ouvrit un coffre avec des photos souvenirs. Elle en pigea dans un paquet et les montra à Kenji. Il les prit dans ses mains tremblantes et les observa, une à une. Dessus l'une d'entre elles, il y avait Retsu couchée sur un lit, tenant un bébé naissant dans ses bras et Asa qui était juste à ses côtés et qui souriait timidement.

- C'est toi quand tu es né, sourit doucement Retsu.  
- C'est... ma grande sœur à côtés de qui sourit timidement ?  
- Oui.  
- Quel âge avait-elle ?  
- Quinze ans.  
- Elle te ressemblait...  
- Elle me ressemble, le corrigea Retsu. Elle n'est pas encore morte.  
- C'est une menteuse, lâcha-t-il.  
- Kenji... c'est moi qui a demandé à Isane de t'adopter. Et c'était à Asa que revenait la décision de te dire la vérité. Elle n'est pas méchante.  
- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas méchante... mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de la battre.  
- C'est ta grande sœur, et ta protectrice en même temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu commences à péter des coches mon enfant.  
- Je ne sais pas moi non plus.  
- C'est surement ta puberté qui fait ça.  
- Ma QUOI ?  
- Ta puberté. Les garçons aussi en ont une tu sais.  
- Je croyais que c'était juste Isamu. Elle commence et ça parait. Je la trouve même attirante...

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il termina sa phrase, conscient qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Retsu rit doucement et lui montra d'autre photo. Il vit alors Isane tenant un enfant dans ses bras.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en pointant la photo d'Isane.  
- C'est Isamu. Elle venait de naître. Asa a sauvé Isane quand elle a accouché.  
- Ah ! c'est pour ça que Nanami n'arrête pas de dire à Isamu : « T'as failli tuer ta mère à ta naissance ! », alluma-t-il.  
- Un peu oui.

Ils regardèrent pleins de photos et Retsu sortit une photo. Il y avait Zaraki Kenpachi dessus.

- Sais-tu qui c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Non... Ah ! attends une minute ! s'écria-t-il en observant la photographie de plus près. Oui je m'en souviens. C'est le Capitaine de la Onzième division, Zaraki Kenpachi.  
- Oui... Sais-tu pourquoi ton reiatsu est aussi terrifiant de celui de ta grande sœur ?  
- Non. Mais je sais que celui de l'ancien Capitaine de la onzième l'était aussi. Pourquoi, maman ?  
- ... Parce qu'il est ton père, Kenji.

Kenji fut à nouveau frapper par la surprise. Retsu s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit affectueuse en l'embrassant sur le front. Il fut surtout surprit de voir à quel point sa mère était douce. Puis une série d'image, comme un film avancé rapidement, se mit à défiler dans son esprit. Il vit sa mère avec son père, s'embrasser, puis accoucher. Ensuite, sa grande sœur entrant dans la pièce pour le voir, les soins qu'elle lui avait donnés, la mort de sa mère, les émotions qu'il avait ressenti. La demande de Retsu à Isane pour lui demander de l'adopté et la demande d'Asa de lui cacher qu'elle était sa grande sœur parce qu'elle avait honte de la mort de sa mère, pensant que c'était elle la responsable. Retsu décolla ses lèvres de son front et caressa ses cheveux en pleurant de joie et d'émotions. Elle caressa ensuite sa joue.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu maman ? la questionna-t-il.  
- Je pleure de joie. Je suis tellement contente de voir à quel point tu as grandi. Mais il va falloir que je parte bientôt.  
- Maman, avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais savoir une chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive depuis que j'ai commencé ma puberté ? Pourquoi suis-je si cruel avec ma grande sœur et... pourquoi Isamu m'attire-t-elle autant ? Après tout, c'est quand même ma petite sœur de un an. Alors pourquoi ?  
- Comme je l'ai dis. Ta puberté entraine des changements physiques et psychologiques. Les plus puissants, sont psychologiques. Tu dois surement te demander beaucoup de question à propos d'Asa et de ta famille adoptive, mais ça viendra petit à petit. Sinon, si tu apprends tout en une seule fois, tu risques plus d'éclater que d'autre chose.  
- Je vois...  
- Je t'aime, mon fils. Et fais attention à ta grande sœur, d'accord ? Tout comme elle l'a fait pour toi.  
- Oui...

Retsu partit s'étendre dans son lit et prit Kenji dans ses bras pour l'inviter à se coucher auprès d'elle. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de passer une main sur le visage de son fils.

Quand Kenji ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'Asa était de retour et qu'elle semblait aller mieux, couchée dans le lit à ses côtés. Il se désola aussitôt de l'avoir attaquer et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer. Elle semblait inconsciente...

Autres lieux, à la première division, se passait autre chose pendant l'apparition de Retsu : les femmes se rebellaient contre Yamamoto d'avoir envoyé une femme enceinte jusqu'aux dents en mission. C'était la cacophonie !

- Abruti ! gueula Naomi. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?  
- On n'envoie pas une femme enceinte en mission ! renchérit Yuna.  
- Si c'était pour vous venger d'Asa, vous vous trompez ! postula Hasumi.  
- Vous n'avez aucun cœur ou quoi ? ajouta Nana. N'avez-vous pas une seule fibre paternelle en vous ?  
- Même Sayo est beaucoup moins glaciale que vous ! cria Sakura.  
- _Merci c'est gentil,_ la remercia Sayo, qui décidemment, avait décidé de venir se rebeller elle aussi.  
- Un bébé, hurla Isane, un bébé, ne savez-vous pas que ça peut naître prématuré ? Ne savez-vous pas, qu'un accouchement peut avoir des complications ? Le suivit d'une femme enceinte par une sage-femme est obligatoirement utile pour ces choses-là ! Et Kaede, ne s'y connaît en rien !

Même si Yoko semblait encore fâchée contre Yuna, Yuna, quant à elle, l'avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. Les femmes continuèrent de hurler sur Yamamoto, même Tetsu s'y était mit avec elles, mais Yamamoto resta froid et distant. Maya Komamura, la maman de Katt, avait failli l'étrangler... (Imaginons – ou pas – la scène)

Yoko tenait toujours le petit garçon effrayé dans ses bras et Kaede mit la main sur son Katana. L'ombre s'approcha et finalement, apparut du brouillard. C'était une femme ayant les cheveux bleu-vert pâle, elle portait un kimono et son regard était perçant.

- C'est toi qui a crée tout ce Bazard ? cria Kaede.  
- Comme si tu n'avais jamais remarqué, oui c'est bien moi.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- C'est moi, la personne que vous deviez trouver. Tu le sauras bien vite... quand mon acolyte aura tué la femme enceinte de votre duo !

Aussitôt, Kaede se tourna vers Yoko et celle-ci regarda l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il s'était transformer en une sorte de hollow moitié humain et se léchait les babines. Yoko le lança loin d'elle. Les griffes du garçon frôlèrent de justesse son ventre rond.

- Brûle tout, calcine tout et fais tout flamber, Yamaneko ! rugit la petite sœur d'Asa.

Un mur de flamme frappa le garçon-hollow de plein fouet et fit une sorte de barrière entre les ennemis et les femmes Shinigami. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière le mur et un énorme félin des enfers apparut en grognant, montrant à son tour ses babines. La femme ennemi fonça sur le mur de feu qui, celui-ci, s'éteignit à son contact. Yoko sursauta en la voyant s'approcher d'elle. Kaede, chose étonnante d'ailleurs, la protégea en frappant l'ennemie. C'est alors que Yoko se tint le ventre en grimaçant. Kaede la remarqua aussitôt et tenta de l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est le bébé qui arrive ?  
- Ce n'était pas sensé se produire ! geignit Yoko.  
- Reste derrière, j'attaque en premier plan. Essaies de te retenir ou demande à ton bébé de rester encore un petit moment dans ton ventre !  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...  
- Il faut au moins que ton col soit dilaté.  
- Peut-être l'est-il aussi...  
- Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe d'eux !

Yoko resta en arrière plan et Kaede attaqua à l'aide de Yamaneko. Après un combat déchaîner et ensanglanté, Kaede revint vers Yoko qui était maintenant assise. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La nuit était tombée. Yamaneko ramena les deux Shinigami au chalet secret. Aussitôt, la rivale d'Asa installa Yoko sur le lit et lui demanda de bien respirer. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aider la fille de Retsu pour les accouchements, car Asa était rendue experte dans ce domaine...

- Kaede ! hurla Yoko, tremper de sueur. Je vais vraiment accoucher !  
- Calmes-toi, je vais tenter d'aller chercher certains objets ou trucs pour t'aider.  
- Dépêches-toi ! Je sens qu'il veut sortir au plus vite...

Kaede se grouilla et Yamaneko vint nicher sa tête sur le flanc de sa maîtresse. C'est alors que Yoko se sentit observer par un regard perçant animal. Ce n'était pas celui de son Zanpakuto...

* * *

Hey hey ! C'est le Chapitre 30 !  
J'avais la paresse décrire un combat entres les hollows et Kaede parce que je suis fatiguée. Après tout ce que j'ai écris à présent, je peux sauter le combat, non ?

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- Ah ha ! avouer que j'ai bien caché l'ennemi dans le corps d'un petit enfant innocent ! Finalement, Kaede avait raison de se méfier, mais je suis sure que tout le monde a cru qu'elle avait tord ! x) Avouez !  
- Voilà ce que ça fait apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre qu'une personne vous a menti...  
- Sayo : Kenji, méchant p'tit frère ! On ne frappe pas sa grande sœur ! Surtout lorsque celle-ci t'as protégé durant tout le long de ta jeunesse !  
- Oui Retsu a refait une apparition... pauvre Asa, son corps sert à Retsu pour ses manifestations. Alors elle ne peut jamais s'excuser...  
- Sayo : Comme c'est triste ! T^T  
- Moi : N'en fais en pas un plat tout de même... .  
- Imaginons Yamamoto se faire étrangler... ou pas... x)  
- Wow ! Kaede s'occupe enfin de Yoko ? U.U


	32. Chapter 31 : Piece Of My Heart

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 31 : Piece Of My Heart

Une Pièce De Mon Cœur

* * *

**K**aede courut à la cuisine prendre un grand bac d'eau chaude et prit ensuite une paire de ciseau et empoigna quelques serviettes. Elle revint et vit Yoko trempée de sueur. Elle mouilla une serviette et essuya le visage de la Shinigami.

- Kaede... aide moi à retirer mon Kimono... j'ai ma petite robe de nuit rose en dessous. Aide-moi je t'en prie !  
- D'accord mais je ne sais presque rien en... accouchement.  
- On s'en fou ! Il veut sortir et je ne peux pas le retenir ! Aide-moi ou j'appelle Asa !  
- Non surtout pas Asa ! paniqua-t-elle. Je vais t'aider.

Kaede aida Yoko à retirer son Kimono et la recoucha sur le dos. Yoko lui dicta tout se qu'elle devait faire pour que tout se passe correctement. La Shinigami aux yeux ambrés s'exécuta, plaça deux serviettes sous Yoko et sortit de ses manches des gants de plastiques. La petite sœur d'Asa perdit ses eaux et commença à s'affoler. Heureusement que Yamaneko lui parlait doucement dans son esprit.

«_ Tu te débrouilles bien, tout vas bien..._ lui dit-il. _Je la mangerais si elle fait quelque chose de mal..._  
- Je sais... lui répondit-elle. Ça me fait un peu peur c'est tout...  
- _Je suis là s'il y a quelque chose. Je serais toujours là..._  
- Oui... merci... »

Yoko revint à elle-même et ordonna à Kaede d'effectuer ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Penses-tu que je devrais pousser ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
- ... Tu t'occupes à m'aider c'est tout ! se renfrogna l'Ukitake. Je vais m'arranger toute seule. Cependant, quand l'enfant sera né, tu devras appuyer sur mon ventre assez fortement pour faire contracter mon utérus, tu comprends au moins ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Bon... je pense que je vais pousser puisque personne ne me dit rien à faire.

Elle se contracta de toutes ses forces et hurlait en même temps. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu en ce moment-même que l'enfant vienne au monde ? Kaede n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller les lèvres et, en plus de ça, elle devait regarder entre les jambes de Yoko.

- Encore ? souffla la femme de Tetsu.  
- Oui, sourit-t-elle. Encore un peu et je l'ai !

La petite sœur d'Asa essaya une dernière fois de pousser et la Shinigami aux cheveux bruns pâle sentit le petit poids de la tête du bébé dans ses mains. Elle aperçut la tête de l'enfant, ses petites oreilles et son cou, mais pas son visage pour le moment. Elle tint bien le cou et enfin, elle arriva à le tirer hors du ventre de sa mère. Mais elle remarqua qu'il ne respirait pas. Yoko fit un effort crucial pour s'asseoir et lui demanda son enfant. Kaede lui remit. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Yoko ouvrit la petite bouche de son fils et souffla de toutes ses forces. L'enfant toussota et se mit à pleurer.

- C'est un garçon, s'écria Kaede.  
- À quelle heure est-il né ?  
- À onze heure vingt-deux du soir...  
- Coupe le cordon... murmura Yoko, fatiguée et tenant son enfant dans ses bras. Donne moi une serviette que je l'essuie et l'emmaille. Il faut que je tente de l'allaiter...

Elles coupèrent de cordon ombilical et Yoko tomba doucement sur l'oreiller, trempé de sueur tout en essayant de dénuder sa poitrine. Le garçonnet se mit téter, et après un long moment, Kaede vit que Yoko ne bougeait pas.

- Yoko tu vas bien ?

Épuisée, Yoko la regarda avec des yeux verts vifs hagards. Elle tremblait.

- J'ai froid... gémit-elle. Je suis gelée...  
- Attend je vais te chercher une couverture...

Lorsqu'elle revint avec la couverture, se qu'elle vit la horrifia ! Le spectacle était dramatique : Yoko avait les yeux fermés, tenait toujours son fils contre elle et entre ses cuisses, du sang ruisselait et il avait inondé les deux serviettes et tachait le matelas. Yamaneko gémissait et essayait de faire arrêter l'hémorragie en léchant le ventre de sa maitresse. Kaede lâcha les couvertures, courut vers elle et décida d'appuyer sur son ventre, mais tout était flasque et mou.

- Yoko, est-ce que j'appuie au bon endroit ? Yoko-San, réveillez-vous !

Yoko arriva une dernière fois à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mon enfant... ne le laisse pas mourir...  
- Yoko-San est-ce le placenta qui saigne autant ?

Les paupières de Yoko s'affaissèrent graduellement. Kaede brassa l'épaule de la nouvelle maman à nouveau pour tenter de la réveiller à nouveau. Il fallait parler pour garder un patient éveillé. Mais Yoko avait une tête de mule, et ne voudrait certainement pas lui obéir. Pas de réponse. Pas un mouvement. C'était l'immobilité totale. Yoko était blanche comme un drap. Comme une geisha ! Elle retira ses gants et tâta son pouls. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y en avait plus !

- Non ! Non pas ça ! s'affola-t-elle.

La tête de Yoko tourna légèrement et ses bras tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Kaede se baissa pour effleurer le cou de la jeune femme et trouva l'artère : sa chair était froide et sans vie. Immobile, Kaede observa le corps inerte de la petite sœur d'Asa. Yamaneko hurla de désespoir et disparut dans une fumée de feu. Elle retira le bébé qui continuait de téter le sein de sa mère sans se rendre compte de rien. Il geignit en ne sentant plus le bout de chair dans sa bouche et se mit à vagir. Elle le déposa sur un meuble.

Puis elle s'attaqua ensuite à prendre le lourd corps de Yoko et le traina par terre avant de sortir dehors. Elle la mit proche de la forêt, comme ça, les hollows pourront la dévorer et tous penseraient qu'elle se serait égarée. Kaede revint dans le chalet et prit les serviettes, le Zanpakuto de la fille de Jushiro et partit les mettre proche de la dépouille de l'enfant du soleil, laissant la longue trace de sang sur le plancher. Les prochains à venir seront dégoutés de voir la tâche brunâtre qu'avait laissé le sang de Yoko, échapper de son corps. Elle prit ensuite le bébé qui hurlait de ne plus avoir quelque chose dans la bouche et glissa son petit corps dans son Kimono. Elle courut ensuite, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, dehors pour retrouver le Rugonkai au plus vite. Comment Asa réagira-t-elle en apprenant que sa petite sœur était morte en accouchant ?

Asa dormait paisiblement dans son lit quand elle sentit le lien d'empathie qu'elle tenait avec Yoko, se couper raide. Elle sursauta en criant dans son lit avant de s'asseoir. Shuhei s'éveilla à ses côtés.

- Qu'y a-t-il Asa ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Yoko ! paniqua-t-elle en replaçant ses cheveux sur son visage. Je ne sens plus son lien d'empathie qui m'unit à elle !  
- Elle est peut-être juste endormie, tenta Shuhei.  
- Non... je le sentais toujours... avant cette nuit !  
- Calmes-toi, que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est bien ce que je me demande.

Asa tremblait et se mit à pleurer. Shuhei la prit dans ses bras et la berça tranquillement pour la calmer. L'idée que sa seule, unique et précieuse petite sœur était morte lui glaçait le sang.

Comment Kaede allait-elle avouer à Asa que sa petite sœur était morte en couche en donnant naissance à son neveu ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Une chose est sûre, ça allait faire mal. Et personnellement, Kaede avait peur de la colère d'Asa, qu'elle ''prétendait cousine''. Après tout, la fille de Retsu avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Kaede ignorait pourquoi, mais même avouer à Tetsuzaemon que sa femme était morte en donnant naissant à leur enfant, l'effrayait ; sa posture assez intimidante et pire ! Il maîtrisait les quatre arts de combats, alors ça allait faire encore plus mal. À qui pouvait-elle confier la mort de Yoko ? Comment et à qui ? Et l'enfant, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il lui fallait trouver la solution et vite. Le fils de Yoko était chétif, étant né prématurément et était vorace. Il ne pleurait pas mais elle le sentait gesticuler.

Elle courut longtemps à l'aide du Shûnpo jusqu'à sa demeure qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Une demeure cachée dans les bas-fonds de Rugonkai. Sa mère avait des longs cheveux, bruns pâles comme Kaede, mais ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et courut à sa rencontre.

- Kaede-Chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta sa mère.  
- Maman ! souffla Kaede, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de peur. Oh Maman si tu savais comment je...  
- Chuuut, que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?  
- Ma ''demi-cousine'', petite sœur d'Asa, est morte en donnant naissance à son fils. Je... J'ai dû jouer à la sage-femme, Yoko a vraiment accouchée et son fils est né. Elle était fatiguée et m'a dise qu'elle avait froid. J'ai donc été chercher des couvertures, quand je suis revenue, elle était blême et avait les yeux fermés... Entre ses cuisses, le sang coulait sans cesse. J'ai... J'ai tenté de faire contracter son utérus pour stopper l'hémorragie en appuyant dessus, mais c'était tout flasque, presque mou. Quand je lui ai demandé si je faisais ça correctement, Yoko n'a pas répondue, et avait les yeux closes. J'ai vérifié son pouls... et... et... elle était morte...

Sa mère prit dans ses bras une Kaede en pleurs et qui avait peur de la réaction d'Asa. Il est vrai que la fille de Retsu était la plus puissante de sa lignée et surtout, une femme très intelligente mais, en autre, avait vécu tellement d'épreuve dans sa vie, qu'apprendre la mort de Yoko, sa seule et unique petite sœur, allait la faire exploser de rage. Kaede savait qu'elle destin se dessinait si elle allait le dire elle-même à Asa : c'était la mort à coup sur.

- Là, ma petite, lui dit sa mère, pleure. D'accord ?  
- J'avais cru... je suis si maladroite..., sanglota celle-ci.  
- Passe-moi ce bébé.

Sa fille le lui donna et la maman l'observa longuement. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient verts. D'un vert moussu, comme ceux de Yoko, et des cheveux noirs comme son père, puis il se mit à pleurer.

- On le met à l'adoption crois-tu ? demanda Kaede.  
- Non. Ce bébé doit sûrement avoir une famille. Asa en est la preuve. Et son père aussi. Il doit aussi avoir une grand-mère et un grand-père.  
- Non... j'ai entendu dire que Retsu Unohana est morte. Et que Sosuke Aizen est mort à même la main de sa propre fille, Asa. Comment vais-je lui dire que sa petite sœur est morte, maman ? Comment vais-je lui dire qu'elle est morte en accouchant ? Je vais mourir à coup sûr.  
- Essaye de lui dire.  
- Comme : « Oh bonjour Asa, j'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer ! La bonne nouvelle : Est que tu es marraine et que tu as un neveu. La mauvaise : ta petite sœur est morte en accouchant... »  
- Essaye de lui dire, mais de façon pas trop ''comédienne'' ni moqueuse. Sinon c'est sûr, c'est la mort qui t'attend. Aller, va lui dire.  
- Pas maintenant. Demain alors ?  
- Demain ce serait une bonne idée. Aller, retourne à ta division.  
- OK.  
- Et tâche de te comporter sereinement.  
- J'y veillerai... au revoir, maman.  
- Au revoir, Kaede-Chan.

Et Kaede s'en fut avec le bébé. Rendu à la quatrième division, elle plaça le bébé de Yoko et d'Iba à la pouponnière dans un endroit isolé, chaud et silencieux. Elle le confia aussi à une nourrice pour qu'il boive et elle partit à ses occupations. Elle dormit, secouée par la nervosité et l'angoisse. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et qu'une bête la surveillait de prêt. Aux lueurs de l'aube, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était en sueur et partit prendre une douche froide rapide avant d'aller remplir ses formulaires. Dans son bureau, en dehors de la quatrième division, elle était occupée à regarder ses notes, quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La lueur de l'aube laissait entrevoir un ciel rosé avec les formes toutes noirs des bâtiments et des arbres qui se dressaient à l'horizon. Une personne se tenait dans l'entrée de son bureau. De cette personne, émanait d'elle une aura rose rabattue – rose mélangé avec du noir – colérique... Comment Asa avait-elle pu savoir que sa sœur était décédée alors que Kaede n'en avait parlé à personne ?

Asa s'était levée un peu avant l'aube. Elle avait retiré son Haori, brosser des cheveux pour se faire deux longues et épaisses nattes et avait empoigné son Tachi Long. Elle courut au bureau de Kaede, là, où elle sentait sa pression spirituelle et défonça la porte.

- Tu es toute seule ? demanda Asa froidement en s'avançant, menaçante, vers sa rivale.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?

Le dernier mot de sa phrase se perdit dans un coup de poing au visage alors qu'Asa s'était jetée sur sa rivale en hurlant. Avant que Kaede ne réagisse, Asa la faucha d'un croc-en-jambe et lui laboura le visage et l'abdomen de coups de poings. Elle sauta sur son ventre aussi furieuse que déchaînée, tel un ouragan. Ses yeux n'étaient plus dark-noir : ce n'était plus que deux billes noires sans reflet sur un fond blanc. Le temps que Kaede comprenne se qui se passait, sa lèvre inférieur de fendait et un filet de sang jaillissait de son nez. Reprenant le dessus sur la fille de Retsu, Kaede empoigna les poings hardis d'Asa qui s'abattait sur elle sans mollir et sans pitié, les plia en explosant :

- Vas-tu bien te calmer ?  
- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS pour une Unohana comme TOI ! gronda-t-elle plus rageuse que jamais alors qu'elle sortait une flopée d'insultes. JE VAIS TE TUER ! Je te tuerai ! Je te hais ! Comme on brise une feuille d'érable lorsque sèche à l'automne ! Ordure ! Pétasse ! Un jour, je te tuerai Kaede !

Le physique de cette dernière changea aussi subitement que son arrivée. Son teint devint laiteux, des griffes noirs se mirent à pousser au bout de ses doigts, des crocs également, mais se qui terrorisa le plus Kaede, fut les yeux de sa ''supposé cousine'' étaient devenu deux billes noirs luisantes de rage. Asa grogna de colère. Elle enfonça, sans aucune pitié, ses griffes dans la chair de sa rivale et la griffa le plus profondément qu'elle le pouvait.

Puis, des images de viols, de tortures et de tout ce qui fait mal arrivèrent dans l'esprit de la fille de Retsu. Elle vit sa mère se faire torturer en même temps de se faire violer par son père, Aizen. Asa empoigna alors son sabre et lacéra le corps de Kaede. Celle-ci, pas habitué à se battre, hurla de douleur. Puis Asa fit une culbute par en arrière et Sayo apparut à ses côtés, un air grave sur son visage d'immortelle, un poignard doré très spécial à la main. Il ressemblait étrangement à un kunai doré, mais le manche et la poignée était fabriquée de la manière qu'un sabre.

- Encore toi ! grogna Kaede.  
- _Oui ! Encore moi !_ se fâcha Sayo. _Comment as-tu pu faire subir ça à Yoko à nouveau ? Il y a quatre ans, tu l'as tiré parce que Jushiro la prenait pour un animal et là TU l'as laissé mourir en accouchant !_

Asa se figea en entendant Sayo hurler ça. Alors ainsi, Yoko était morte en couche. La colère d'Asa prit le dessus et sa peau devint laiteuse, ses yeux, toujours noirs et ses ongles s'allongèrent pour former des griffes aussi sombres que les ténèbres.

- Je vais te tuer, grogna-t-elle.  
- _Asa, on y va._  
- Oui... BAN...  
- _... KAI !_

C'est alors que leurs Zanpakutos devinrent luminescents et un énorme _BOUM_se fit entendre. Quand les Jumelles Unohana réapparurent, leur reiatsu étaient devenu blanc et les entourait, mais leurs physiques avaient changés.

Celui d'Asa était composé d'une tête de tigre blanc sur son épaule gauche. Une ganse rose, partant de son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa taille droite, était en biais et portait plusieurs petites breloques en miroirs dorées sous formes rondes – qui voulaient surement représenter un soleil. Son Haori avait disparu, mais le bas de son Kimono se terminait en mini-jupe recouverte d'un fin voile rosé. Et ses yeux étaient devenus aussi perçant que ceux d'un tigre. Ses deux mains étaient recouvertes de gants en peau de tigre blancs et sur son dos, sur son omoplate gauche, une gentiane blanche avait fleurit. Ses cheveux avaient deux mèches blanches prises dans ses tresses ainsi que sur le haut de sa tête, à gauche, une rose-rose s'y était. Et pour terminer le tout un signe spiralé luminescent blanc marquait la moitié de son visage du côté gauche.

Quant à celui de Sayo, le sien avait une tête de dragon chinois blanc sur son épaule droite mais le corps de la créature était enroulé autour de son bras droit. Une ganse bleu pâle partait de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa taille gauche, et portait des demi-lunes argentées. En revanche, sa robe avait changé. Elle était vêtue d'un Shihakusho blanc, dont la fin se terminait aussi par une mini-jupe recouverte d'un fin voile bleuté. Mais son regard était devenu aussi menaçant que sa personnalité. Sa main gauche n'était pas couverte cependant. Sur son dos, reposait deux longues paires d'ailes de libellules et dans ses cheveux, du côté droit, une rose argenté reposait tranquillement. Ses cheveux avaient alors deux mèches noires prises dans ses tresses et pour conclure le tout, un signe spiralé brillant marquait la moitié de son visage du côté droit.

En final, leurs Bankai étaient jumeaux eux aussi.

- Byakko No Reimenasa Ryuku Hanshagami (Tigre blanc de l'aube vanillé cherchant son reflet dans le miroir), déclara Asa.  
- _Ryushiro No Yoruminto Byakyu Hansuu (Dragon blanc de la nuit mentholé cherchant son autre moitié)_, ajouta Sayo.  
- C'est bien beau votre Bankai, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'anéantir, se moqua Kaede.  
- On verra bien ! vociféra la cadette des Unohana.  
- Ton heure est arrivé ! hurlèrent les jumelles en s'élançant sur Kaede.

Elles étaient si puissantes ensemble, que Kaede n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et le reiatsu des jumelles Unohana firent exploser le bureau. Sayo blessa sérieusement Kaede avec son poignard doré et elle avait prévu le coup que Yamamoto viendrait intervenir, alors elle créa une barrière qui empêcheraient toutes sortes d'interventions. C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva devant Yamamoto, comme elle l'avait espéré, mais la barrière les séparait. Sayo volait doucement dans les airs avec ses ailes.

- Unohana Sayo, tonna le Capitaine-Commandant.  
- _C'est bien moi,_ se moqua-t-elle. _Mais cette fois-ci, je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher notre vengeance. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Yoko ?_ demanda-t-elle en observant le Sôtaisho dans les yeux. _Elle est morte en accouchant. Tout ça par votre faute d'avoir envoyé une femme enceinte jusqu'aux dents rechercher le plus craint des Hollows. N'avez-vous pas honte ?_

Tous s'exclamèrent de manière quelconque et pendant qu'Asa se battait férocement contre Kaede, Sayo fit signe à Isane d'avancer.

- _Tu as tenté de donner une potion qui empêcherait Yoko d'accoucher en pleine mission n'est-ce pas ?_  
- Oui. Je suis sure que je ne me suis pas trompée. Tu peux en être certaine.  
- _Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Je le suis contre elle !_ hurla Sayo en pointa leur adversaire du doigt, alors qu'Asa poussait Kaede à s'approcher de sa jumelle. _Tu ne l'as même pas cru quand elle disait qu'elle allait avoir son enfant ! Et quand elle avait froid, tu n'as pas pensé une minute qu'il s'agissait d'une hémorragie !_

Dès le combat finit, Asa avaient échoué de venger Yoko, puisque Kaede avait prit la fuite. _Sale lâche !_ pensa la fille de Retsu. _Je te tuerai un jour ! Oh oui !_Elle partit à la quatrième division et trouva le fils de sa petite sœur. Son neveu.

Après avoir prit le fils de Yoko dans ses bras et l'emmener aux soins de maman Isane, Asa sortit Atsuedari sous sa forme Shikai, demanda à Iba-San de l'accompagner et décidèrent d'aller voir si la dépouille de sa sœur était toujours à l'endroit qu'avait indiquée Kaede. Arrivée sur les lieux, ils entrèrent en trombe dans le chalet pour y découvrir une énorme trace de sang, faisant une longue ligne sur le plancher. Ils suivirent cette ligne et arrivée dehors, virent les vêtements de Yoko, mais pas son corps. Asa courut aussitôt vers eux. Elle les prit dans ses mains et les observa : ils étaient tous déchirer, en lambeaux. Du sang était séché et les serviettes qui avaient servi pour son accouchement étaient toujours là. Asa se mit à pleuré en ramassant les vêtements de sa petite sœur – Iba la soutenant – et, enfin, tout les deux partirent loin de cet endroit.

Arrivée au manoir des Kotetsu, elle s'assit à la table en cherchant une réponse. Isane sentit son malaise et décida d'aller l'aider.

- Alors ? se renseigna son ancienne mentor.  
- ... elle dit vrai... avoua Asa, livide. Sayo a dit vrai... Yoko est morte...  
- Aa-Chan !

Asa se mit à pleurer. Pleurer de désespoir. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, son père était mort de sa propre main, Freya avait été assassinée et maintenant Yoko y passait aussi.

- Ma chérie, arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, murmura Isane en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Suis-je... maudite pour subir ça ? Pour subir tout ça ?  
- Non tu n'es pas maudite...  
- Je vais te transmettre mon mal un jour, sans le vouloir ! trembla l'Unohana.  
- Non Asa, parce que tu as été ma disciple. Je partage ta peine crois-moi.

Isamu était revenue de l'école avec les jumeaux d'Asa avec ses frères Haru et Kenji, avec sa petite sœur Namine ainsi que ses trois cousins : Kintaro, Kohei et Seitaro, lorsqu'ils virent Asa pleurer dans les bras de leur mère/tante.

- Maman... cafouilla Isamu. Je pense qu'on dérange.  
- Maman ? Tu pleures ? questionna Shumei en courant vers sa maman.  
- Oui mon cœur, je ne suis pas insensible, sourit doucement Asa en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je te le dise plus tard. À toi et à ta sœur.  
- D'accord, termina le fils d'Asa avant de partir vers ses ami-e-s, leur demandant s'ils voulaient jouer à cache-cache.

Et les enfants partirent en courant jouer à cache-cache. Asa se calma graduellement mais avait peur que son malheur d'abatte sur la famille de son mentor. Isane tenta de la rassurer que c'était faux et qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'aider.

* * *

Ceci était le Chapitre 31 !  
J'ai eue un peu de difficulté à le terminer, mais ça m'a donnée ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

_Spécification d'Asa-San :_

- Et voilà, vous avez vu les Bankai d'Asa et de Sayo, j'attends juste que Retsu nous montre le sien dans le manga pour pouvoir crée celui d'Asa, la vraie forme de son Bankai... (Bin oui, c'est sa fille après tout, sinon, elle ne lui ressemblerait pas)  
- Voilà pourquoi il aurait été préférable que la grande sœur de Yoko soit là pour l'aider à accoucher...  
- Vous avez aimé le défoulement d'Aa-Chan sur Kaede ? x)  
- Oui malheureusement, Kaede s'est enfuie et elle n'est pas morte. J'en ai encore de besoin...  
- Sayo : Tels dans les livres avec les méchants.  
- Moi : Hé oui qu'est-ce tu veux ? C'est comme ça.  
**- Questions/Remarques/Action !**


	33. Chapter 32 : Family

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 32 : Family

* * *

**L**e lendemain, après la peine d'Asa, celle-ci décida de s'occuper de son neveu et d'aider Iba à ne pas culpabiliser, mais celui-ci se culpabilisait toujours autant, tout comme elle avec la mort de sa mère. Les Kotetsu se préparaient tous à aller à l'académie. Les jumeaux, Isaru et Kisaru restait au manoir car ils n'étaient âgés que de deux ans. Ils étaient complètement identiques. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux qu'Izuru, placé de la même manière mais en plus court, et leurs yeux étaient pairs comme ceux de leur mère.

- Haru-Kun tu es bientôt prêt ? demanda Isamu en parfaite grande sœur.  
- Bientôt ! répondit-il. Namine-Chan, tu sais où est ma tuque ?  
- Non... dit la petite blonde alors qu'elle mettait sa tuque.  
- Maman ! Où est mon bonnet ?  
- Il est sur la table, lui indiqua Isane.  
- Je l'ai ! conclut-il.

Une fois qu'ils eurent enfilés leurs manteaux, prirent leurs lunch et enfilés leurs bottes, ils sortirent avec leurs trois cousins dehors pour aller chercher les petits jumeaux Unohana/Hisagi.

Au manoir des Kuchiki, Alya ayant son pouvoir d'ubiquité, allait chaque jours de la semaine (excepté les week-ends) : à l'école, à son centre équestre, à ses cours de piano, entraînement aux sabres avec son père et faisait la grasse matinée.

- Bonjour Alya-Chan, la salua sa maman.  
- Bonjour Okaasan'.  
- Ton petit déjeuner est prêt.  
- Merci.

Elle mangea doucement ses céréales avec son jus d'orange avant de s'habiller et de se peigner. Elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles créoles en argent avant de mettre son uniforme : kosode bleu, et Shihakusho par-dessus avant de partir dehors et de prendre son Zanpakuto. Naomi lui donna son lunch et un gros bisou sur la joue, Byakuya en arrière de celle-ci.

- Prends soins de toi.  
- Oui Okaasan'. Bye Otoussan'.  
- Au revoir, on voit à l'entrainement. Passe une belle journée à l'école.

Elle s'éloigna hors du manoir Kuchiki et récita la phrase libération de son Zanpakuto.

- Que l'air sortant de tes naseaux balaie la terre aride, que le battement de tes sabots fertilise la terre et fasse naître l'abondance, Souffle Nafha !

Une pouliche Palomino en ressortit. Sa robe était beige et son crin blanc. Alya grimpa dessus et partit à son académie.

Les Kotetsu passèrent par un champ, c'était plus facile ainsi. Kenji ouvrait la marche et Isamu la fermait. Au centre se trouvait Namine, Kintaro, Kohei, Seitaro, Haru et les jumeaux Unohana/Hisagi. C'est alors qu'Haru voulu sortir quelque chose de son sac mais un papier s'envola. Il tenta de le rattraper, mais le vent l'emporta. Isamu utilisa donc sa télékinésie pour le ramener à son petit frère.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le papier.  
- Rien ! lâcha son petit frère.  
- Ah bon ? _Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_ lit-elle. Tient, il y a deux petites coches...  
- Laisse ça Oneesama ! s'énerva Haru en lui arrachant.  
- C'est bon je te niaisais.  
- Yo ! s'impatienta Kenji en s'arrêtant. Vous suivez ?  
- Ouais c'est bon on arrive ! grogna Haru en fourrant le papier dans ses poches.  
- Haru est en amour ! le taquina sa grande sœur. Haru est en amour !  
- Arrête !

Il empressa le pas quand il vit quelque chose se faufiler dans un buisson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Isamu.  
- Je croyais avoir vu... laisse tomber.  
- Tu as des hallucinations mon vieux.

En arrivant à l'académie, ils croisèrent Alya et les autres élèves. En arrivant à son casier, Haru vit Aozora se diriger vers lui. Il du se retenir pour ne pas trop rougir et s'accota de manière ''cool'' sur sa case en souriant.

- Bonjour Aozora-Chan.  
- Ohayo, Haru-Kun. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
- Oh, je... je mettais mes trucs dans ma case. Et toi ?  
- Je t'attendais.  
- Ah oui ?

_Quelle réponse idiote !_se réprimanda-t-il. S'il avait pu se donner une claque sur le front, il l'aurait fait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa grande sœur lui sourire de façon fraternelle un peu du style : « Tu es parfait comme ça, je t'ai à l'œil, je sais qui tu aimes ! »

- Euhm... qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? demanda-t-il. Demain on est vendredi, la fin de semaine approche bientôt.  
- Je ne fais rien. Pourquoi ?  
- On... on pourrait... peut-être aller au parc ensemble, s'amuser.  
- Oh oui ! Ça serait amusant.

Kenji passa à côté d'eau en sifflant ''you-hou !'' avant d'aller vers Isamu. Isamu jeta un petit regard amusé à son petit frère Haru qui se dirigeait vers la classe en compagnie d'Aozora Abarai. En classe, ils firent des maths et du combat aux sabres avant d'aller à la récréation. Isamu souriait de toutes ses dents et fit tournoyer Shumei qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Asaeda était plutôt en train de s'amuser avec Kotaro. Ginko était en compagnie de Nayumi et Chizuru et elles s'amusaient à jouer à la tague (Jeu du loup – la tague est un nom Québécois). Puis Nanami s'approcha d'Isamu qui était en train de calmer le petit frère de sa disciple, alors que celui-ci était tout étourdi. Puis Namine Kotetsu vint voir sa grande sœur parce qu'elle s'était faite mal. C'est à ce moment-là que Nanami décida de lui dire :

- Tu es peut-être la meilleure en médecine, mais tu as failli tuer ta mère à ta naissance comparativement à ta petite sœur Namine !

Namine se gratta la joue de manière enfantine en regardant la fille aînée de Nanao et tenait toujours une manche à sa grande sœur lorsqu'Isamu se retourna tranquillement. L'aînée des Kotetsu fit monter sa pression spirituelle d'un coup, les yeux remplie d'une colère contenu depuis quatre ans ! Elle avait un regard, style ''Isane fâchée'' en miniature. Isamu s'avança ensuite vers sa rivale avant de la plaquer solidement sur la clôture, par son collet. Elle avait dix ans, mais dépassait Nanami qui en avait onze ans.

- Ma patience à des limites ! gronda-t-elle. Mais là, tu es vraiment aller trop loin !  
- C'est toi qui te fâche pour rien ! vociféra Nanami en se débattant.  
- Oui, mais j'ai des raisons personnelles !

Avec son pouvoir de télékinésie, Isamu retira les lunettes de la petite Kyouraku. Il n'était pas question qu'elle les paye tout de même ! Puis, elle poussa Nanami sur Seiji, son petit frère. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse avant de se mettre à pleurer. Mais Kenji le reprit sauvagement en disant : « Tu pleurs comme un bébé ! Minable ! Tu fais honte à ton honneur de noble ! » Isamu se mit par-dessus Nanami et hurla :

- Dire que j'ai failli tuer ma mère à ma naissance ! C'est comme si tu la traitais de faible ! D'une incompétente à donner la vie ! C'est PIRE que la mort, on n'insulte pas les mamans comme ça ! Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais devant les plus petits ! Ma naissance ne te regarde pas !  
- Un jour, il faudra bien qu'ils le savent si votre clan devient aussi puissant que les Kuchiki.

Isamu cria de rage avant de lui faire une prise de judo et de plaquer Nanami sur le sol. Et, impulsivement et sous le force de la colère, elle frappa la Kyouraku au visage. La fille de Nanao se vengea et lui asséna des coups de pied dans les côtes. Isamu n'eut pas le temps de penser à sa douleur : elle était déterminée à se venger ! Les vingt-deux élèves s'étaient tous agglutinés autour de cette bataille ; Kenji hurlant à Isamu de lui casser la gueule. Nayumi lui jeta un petit regard amusé, puisqu'elle savait qu'il aimait sa petite sœur de un an de moins que lui.

- Retires tes mots de ma mère ! cria la grande sœur de Namine et d'Haru.  
- Jamais !  
- T'es jalouse parce que moi, j'ai un reiatsu de niveau Capitaine et pas toi !  
- C'est même pas vrai !  
- SI !

Nana et Yumichika sortirent dehors et tentèrent d'y parvenir, mais ils furent repoussés lorsqu'ils tentèrent de les séparés. Or, Nanami et Isamu avaient prévu le coup et avaient établi une barrière qui limiterait ces sortes d'interventions. Nana tenta d'utiliser son kidô, aucuns succès. Elle observa donc sa fille pour savoir ce qu'Isamu désirait faire subir à Nanami et vice-versa. Nayumi lui dit que la fille d'Isane voulait se venger pour ce que Nanami avait dit à propos d'elle et de sa mère et ne cessait de la harceler.

L'avantage avec les cheveux courts d'Isamu, est qu'elle ne pouvait pas se les faire tirer – ou arracher – comparativement à ceux de Nanami. Et le pire se produisit : Isamu tira si fort sur les cheveux de sa rivale, qu'elle en arracha une mèche aussi grosse qu'un crayon. En revanche, Nanami avait tiré sur la boucle d'oreille pendante d'Isamu et celle-ci avait complètement déchiré son lobe d'oreille. Les deux préadolescentes continuèrent de se battre en hurlant. Isamu mordait dans l'épaule de sa combattante jusqu'au sang, tandis que celle-ci ripostait en lui assénant des coups de poings au visage. Isamu lâcha prise et, dans son agissement, avait complètement donné un coup de coude sur la mâchoire inférieure de Nanami. Celle-ci lui en donna un dans le visage avant de s'arrêter là. Isamu était debout et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Nanami, elle, c'était sa bouche. La barrière tomba et les professeurs vinrent intervenir, de même pour Kenji pour aller voir comment se portait Isamu. Katt, Alya, Asaeda, Shumei et les Kotetsu de même. Le reste alla vers Nanami, ou bien, restèrent neutre.

- Ça va aller Isamu ? l'aida Kenji.  
- ... je... (Isamu leva la tête et vit sa main remplit de sang : elle saignait du nez) je saigne du nez...  
- Des mouchoirs ! Vite ! paniqua-t-il.  
- Euh... firent les jumeaux Unohana/Hisagi.  
- Quoieuh ?

Asaeda et Shumei avaient les mains luminescentes d'une couleur verte pastel. Isamu leurs fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de soins ainsi.

- Mais tu saignes ! protesta Asaeda.  
- Je sais, mais mes pouvoirs spirituels ne peuvent tout de même pas servir pour guérir une si petite blessure, assura sa sensei avant de se faire emmener par Yumichika, Kenji les accompagnants.  
- Une si petite blessure ? la semonça Kenji. Non mais merde, tu saignes beaucoup du nez ! Il est peut-être cassé !  
- Non, je te le jure, tenta Isamu.  
- Non pas de « Non » ! Tu es blessée, sérieux, faut te soigner ! Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière, rugit-t-il.

Du côté de Nanami, celle-ci ramassa ses lunettes et recracha le sang de sa bouche. Seiji pleurait et partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

- Oneechan, elle est méchante. J'ai eu peur pour toi.  
- T'inquiète pas, je pense que je vais bien.  
- Tu penses ? grimaça Ginko. Non mais tu saignes de la bouche ! Elle t'a peut-être cassé une dent !  
- Non, enfin, je ne pense pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? les questionna Nana.  
- C'est Isamu ! Elle a frappé Nanami ! indiquèrent les enfants, dans une totale cacophonie.  
- Attendez une minute, un à la fois.  
- Isamu a frappé ma grande sœur ! poursuit Seiji.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'arrête pas de m'amuser à jouer avec ses nerfs, avoua Nanami, mais elle a perdu patience et m'a frappé.  
- Viens m'en dire plus, l'invita Nana en l'emmenant ailleurs.

À la petite infirmerie de l'école, Isamu s'était assise sur une petite civière en compagnie de Kenji et d'Asaeda en se tenant le nez par en arrière. Yumichika téléphonait à Isane, qui heureusement, n'avait rien. Nanami était dans la même salle, mais un rideau les séparant.

Isane était occupée à dessiner avec ses jumeaux blonds lorsqu'elle reçut l'appelle de Yumichika. Elle dit à ses jumeaux de continuer sans elle et répondit.

- Allô ?  
- _Isane-San ?_  
- Oui c'est moi.  
- _C'est Yumichika, enseignant de votre fille Isamu et de vos autres enfants._  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- _Navrée de devoir vous décevoir, mais votre fille Isamu s'est battue contre Nanami. Aujourd'hui même._  
- Ah ? se surprit Isane. Comment ça ?  
- _Insultes que Nanami n'arrêtait pas de dire à votre fille. Pouvez-vous venir ?_  
- Bien-bien sur, cafouilla la maman. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha. Normalement, elle recevait des coups de fils concernant les batailles de son fils, mais en recevoir un de sa fille aînée, la plus pacifique des petites filles sachant qu'elle s'est battue, la surprenait au plus haut point. Kiyone revenait justement de son travail à la treizième division quand Isane lui demanda de veiller sur ses jumeaux. Isane enfila son haori de la quatrième division et partit en hâte à l'académie de ses enfants au Shûnpo. En chemin, elle faillit foncer dans Nanao.

- Attention ! cria Isane.  
- Oh !

Elles s'arrêtèrent à un centimètre l'une de l'autre.

- Oups, bredouilla l'argentée. Pardon, mais j'ai été appelée d'urgence à l'académie.  
- Moi aussi figures-toi.  
- Isamu se serait battue contre ta fille.  
- La mienne de même.

Elles partirent ensemble. Arrivées à l'académie, les mères se séparèrent et partirent voir leurs filles aînées. En voyant sa maman, Isamu releva la tête et Isane vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, son air tout autant maternel que Retsu.

- Maman, murmura Isamu.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire : « T'as failli tuer ta mère à ta naissance ! », ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer la petite Kotetsu.  
- Poussin. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?  
- ... j'y pensais pas avant c'est tout...  
- Et tu as explosé parce que tu étais tannée.  
- ... Oui, renifla-t-elle en ouvrant sa main, celle qui contenait sa boucle d'oreille arraché.  
- Elle... ta boucle d'oreille à été arrachée ?  
- Je pense. Dans la bataille...

Isane observa l'oreille droite de sa fille et remarquait que son lobe d'oreille était déchiré et que ça saignait. Elle illumina alors ses paumes et la guérit doucement. Nanao, de son côté s'était sa fille ainée qu'elle alla voir. Elle fut ravie de voir que Nanami avait toujours ses lunettes en bons états.

- C'est elle qui m'a attaqué en premier ! répliqua Nanami à sa mère.  
- Nanami...  
- J'ai rien fais !  
- Menteuse ! rétorqua du tac-au-tac Kenji.  
- Kenji ne te mêle pas de ça ! l'assomma Yumichika.  
- Si Isamu doit aller en retenue, alors je ne viens pas moi aussi demain !  
- Kenji ! le gronda Isane.  
- C'est vrai ! continua-t-il.

Après avoir été suspendues, les deux bagarreuses repartirent chez elles, laissant leurs petits frères et petites sœurs à l'académie.

Après les cours, Ginko partit se réfugier à la base de son arbre préféré, proche de la dixième division : le ginkgo. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle avait planté cet arbre en souvenir de son père, Gin. Elle ouvrit un livre d'étude en Kidô et se mit à lire. Après avoir lu quelques lignes quelqu'un s'approcha de celle-ci. Ginko leva la tête pour y apercevoir Rangiku, sa mère.

- Bonjour Ginko.  
- Salut m'man, répondit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'étudie...  
- C'est rare, se surprit Rangiku.  
- J'avoue, mais j'ai rien à foutre.  
- Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
- Non à part qu'Isamu s'est battue avec Nanami aujourd'hui.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, une bataille de fille.  
- Tu en es une.  
- Oui, mais elles s'étaient autre chose.

Sur ce, Ginko referma son livre dans un claquement rapide puis tourna la tête à l'opposé de sa mère. Ses longs cheveux argentés brillaient sous les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit à nouveau Rangiku. Ce n'est pas dans son style d'être aussi calme que ça. Normalement, tu souffres d'hyberactivité.  
- Je l'ignore... je suis bizarre ces temps-ci.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est ça que je ne sais pas. Ça me fruste de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai...  
- Tu as commencé ta puberté, alors c'est peut-être tes hormones qui se mettent en activité.

La fille de Rangiku haussa les épaules. La deuxième Capitaine de la dixième division soupira et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.  
- M'ouais, grommela soudainement Ginko.  
- À toute à l'heure !

Ginko ne fit que lever la main en guise de salutation et tenta de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle avait mal à son ventre, pourtant quand sa mère était là elle n'avait pas mal, mais là ça recommençait de plus belle. Elle émit un couinement et tenta à nouveau de se lever, ce qu'elle arriva à faire, mais marcha lentement et un peu recourbée. Son mal de ventre empirait, selon elle.

Rangiku était retournée à son travail, où plutôt, à son maquillage quand elle entendit sa fille hurler son nom comme si elle se faisait attaquée. Aussitôt, la Shinigami aux cheveux roux pâles partit au Shûnpo à la salle de bain, puis cogna.

- Ginko, daijobu ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non maman ! gémit Ginko. Y a quelque chose qui... tourne pas rond-rond...  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je saigne !  
- D'où ? Du nez, de la bouche de...  
- Quelque part... de très... intime...  
- Tu as commencé tes règles ? se réjouit Rangiku.  
- Mes QUOI ?  
- Tes règles... si tu me laisse entrer, je t'expliquerai.  
- Nan, ça va j'ai lu des choses dessus. Maman !  
- Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait.

Elle entendit un peu, puis entendit un petit _CLIK_. Elle entra et expliqua tout à sa fille Ginko que le corps des femmes changeait et que le plus beau cadeau que la nature à faite à la femme est celle de pouvoir donner la vie.

- Ça veut dire que je pourrais tomber enceinte ? comprit Ginko.  
- Oui, mais pas toute suite, s'accroupie Rangiku. Tout d'abord, ton corps va commencer à se transformer petit à petit pour quitter le monde enfance pour ensuite devenir celui d'une adulte. Entretemps, avant de devenir une adulte, on appelle cette période : l'adolescence.  
- Et pré-ado ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Que tu te prépares à devenir une adolescente. Tu quittes peu à peu l'enfance, et quand les premières menstruations commencent, ça veut dire que tu es devenue une adolescente.  
- Alors je le suis ?  
- Oui. Et pendant toute ta vie tu les auras.  
- Hein ? ne comprit-elle pas. Je serai réglée 365 jours sur 365 jours dans l'année ?  
- Non. Ça reviendra à chaque mois et ça s'arrêtera.  
- Ok...  
- Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas habitué de voir du sang, mais tu t'y habitueras.  
- D'accord...

Après avoir longuement parlé avec sa fille, les deux Matsumoto sortirent de la salle de bain, sous le regard d'un Toshiro en maudit.

- On parlait de choses entre filles, sourit narquoisement Ginko.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, termina Rangiku. On est ainsi.  
- GINKOOO ! MATSUMOTO ! hurla à nouveau Toshiro.

En revenant à son manoir, Isamu partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte sous le regard intrigué de ses deux petits frères jumeaux.

- Maman qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ont demandé en même temps Kisaru et Isaru.  
- Rien, elle est juste fâchée, répondit doucement Isane.  
- Elle fait peur ! lâcha Kisaru.  
- Et à moi aussi, continua Isaru.

Kenji grimpa lui aussi à l'étage et tenta de cogner à la porte d'Isamu, mais celle-ci avait tout bonnement refusé en criant. Kenji qui aimait bien la bagarre sourit et continua d'insister :

- Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait...  
- NON ! hurla Isamu. VA-T-EN !  
- Je veux t'aider...  
- J'AI DIS LAISSE-MOI !  
- Isamu...

Asa qui était partie chercher quelque chose au manoir des Kotetsu entra et vit son petit frère.

- Kenji ?  
- Ohayo Oneechan, répondit celui qui acceptait enfin sa grande sœur comme elle était. Isamu refuse de m'ouvrir la porte !  
- Laisse-la se calmer.  
- Pourquoi ? Je veux la réconforter.  
- Non Kenji. Parfois être seul(e) ça nous fait du bien.  
- Bin pas moi !

Asa soupira, décidemment, son petit frère était toujours aussi entêté. Puis quelque chose alluma dans son esprit.

- Kenji, tu ne devrais pas retourner à l'académie pour guider ton petit frère et ta petite sœur et tes cousins pour le chemin du retour ?  
- Non ! Si Isamu va pas à l'école, je n'y vais pas non plus !  
- Comme tu voudras, termina-t-elle en retournant à la quatrième division.

* * *

Voili le Chapitre 32 !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- J'ai mis de petites : * * *, pour séparer un peu les sections du chapitre. Je les fait sur mon blog avec des signes, mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur , alors désolée si ce n'est pas équiable !

- Fallait un début alors j'ai prit les enfants quand ils se préparent à aller à l'école (Je ne peux quand même pas tout les faires aussi !)  
- C'est ça que ça fait les grandes sœurs et grands frères, ça obstinnent leurs petits frères et sœurs.  
- Ça sent le Haru/Aozora x)  
- Voilà pourquoi Nanami n'arrêtait pas de dire à Isamu qu'elle avait failli tuer sa mère à sa naissance, et donc, celle-ci à exploser et lui a fait mordre la poussière. Vous avez aimé le combat ?  
- Je me suis bien amusée avec le bout de Ginko et Rangiku. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre la scène des ''_règles_'', mais fallait vraiment que je le mette dans ma fic w Excuser-moi mon caractère ces temps-ci.  
**- Vos remarques et questions ?**


	34. Chapter 33 : Oneechan Sama

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 33 : Oneechan-Sama

Grande Sœur

* * *

**L**e soir, Isamu se calma graduellement toute seule et sortie hors de sa chambre, les yeux rougies à force d'avoir pleuré. Isane la vit et lui sourit doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. Sa fille aînée faisait 1m53 pour ses onze ans. Son petit frère et sa petite sœur ne devraient pas tarder à revenir de leur académie. En attendant, elle s'amusa avec ses petits frères jumeaux à Memory et remarqua qu'ils étaient presque connectés entre eux. Ils faisaient presque de la télépathie, ce qui l'amusa grandement.

- Isamu ? l'interpella Isane. Tu viens nous aider mettre la table ?  
- Oui j'arrive ! répondit Isamu. Désolée petits frères, je dois aller aider maman à mettre la table.  
- D'accord, répondirent à l'unissions les jumeaux Kotetsu.

Autres lieux, à l'académie, les élèves étaient encore tourmentés par le combat des filles, alors Nana avait suspendu les cours et tous étaient repartis chez eux. Haru qui mettait ses affaires dans son sac ne vit pas arrivé Aozora et quand celle-ci lui parla, celui-ci échappa ses affaires.

- Pardon, s'excusa la petite Abarai. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
- Ce n'est rien, sourit Haru en se penchant pour ramasser ses trucs, c'est moi qui est peureux.  
- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Et les deux élèves ramassèrent les cahiers éparpillés sur le sol avant de s'observer, tout timide. En même temps Aozora avait glissé un papier de parchemin dans l'un des cahiers principaux de son ami et lui avait remit comme si de rien n'était.

- On se voit ce soir alors ? dit-elle.  
- Oui, on se voit ce soir, conclut Haru.

Ils se quittèrent en prenant des chemins différents avec les membres de leur famille. Puisque Kenji et Isamu n'étaient pas là, ce fut à Haru se conduire ses petits cousins et sa petite sœur. Sur le chemin du retour, tous le suivirent lorsqu'Haru remarqua quelque chose dans les buissons avant que cette chose s'en aille. Namine avait perdu pied et était tombée en pleurant.

- Oniisama ! pleura-t-elle. J'ai mal, je peux plus bouger ma cheville !  
- Fais-moi voir, s'agenouilla Haru puisqu'il avait les plus puissants pouvoirs de guérisons de sa famille après Isamu et Isane.  
- Aiee... geignit Namine.  
- Tu t'es foulée la cheville, la rassura-t-elle. Je vais arranger ça, termina-t-il en apposant ses mains sur sa cheville.  
- Oniisama, tu as les mains froides, frissonna sa petite sœur.  
- Désolé, c'est presque fini. Voilà.  
- Merci.  
- Maintenant il faut essayer de marcher le moins possible dessus.  
- D'accord...  
- Je peux la transporter moi, fit Kohei, le fils aîné de Kiyone âgé de six ans aux cheveux blonds tirant un peu sur le roux et aux yeux bleus.  
- Oui tu peux.

Kohei mit sa petite cousine sur son dos et ils repartirent ensemble sur le chemin du retour. Haru menait la marche quand il revit la même chose dans un arbre. Il s'arrêtait, arrachant des questions au reste de sa gang de Kotetsu.

- Je pense avoir aperçu quelque chose, avoua-t-il.  
- Quoi donc ? tâcha de savoir Kohei.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir de quoi il s'agit. Continuez sans moi.  
- D'accord.  
- Mais Oniisama ! répliqua Namine toujours sur le dos de son cousin.  
- Fais-moi confiance, continuez.

C'est en se lançant des regards inquiets et incompréhensible que la petite gang s'en alla à contrecœur, laissant Haru là, tout seul. D'un air brave, en tenant son Zanpakuto proche de lui, celui-ci partit vers l'endroit où il avait vu la chose. Le cœur battant, il tourna le buisson et découvrit une femme. Elle avait les cheveux bruns pâles, à mi chemin dans son dos et les yeux ambrés. Elle leva sa tête et sourit, Haru gardant son air froid de ''Izuru-pas-content'' – on connaît tous Izuru quand il est sérieux, alors c'est la même chose –.

- Que fais-tu là, femme ? la questionna-t-il.  
- Tu es enfin venu, sourit la femme. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps.  
- J'ai vu, grommela-t-il, le Zanpakuto à la main, prêt à le dégainer s'il le fallait.  
- Tu m'accompagnes ? J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose...  
- Je ne pense pas que ma mère voudrait ça. Elle m'attend déjà à la maison, répondit sèchement Haru.  
- Dommage, je pense que les jeunes du coin vont aimer ma découverte.  
- Quelle découverte ?  
- Si tu viens, je te la montre.

Haru regarda de chaque côté avant d'avancer.

- Je savais que tu étais un petit garçon très obéissant, se réjouit la femme.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ? continua sèchement le petit Kotetsu.  
- Kaede.  
- Nom de famille ?  
- Pas besoin de le savoir, sourit faussement Kaede.  
- Tu es étrange...  
- Les membres de ta famille le sont plus encore que moi.  
- Qu'avez-vous contre ma famille ? s'énerva-t-il.  
- Oh rien... Oh tient ! d'ailleurs nous arrivons à l'endroit que j'ai découvert.

En arrivant, c'était une sorte d'immense tanière, mais créée au fil du temps par les branches bougeant des arbres l'entourant.

- Tu vois, il y a même des plantes médicinales très rare ici, je suppose que ta mère les aimeraient bien.  
- Peut-être... s'ennuya Haru, avec ma marraine Asa.

À l'entente du prénom de sa dite ''rivale'' Kaede eut une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, beaucoup moins gentille, elle se retourna et lui ordonna d'entrer dans la ''sorte de tanière naturelle''. Haru hésita.

- Entre à l'intérieur je te dis !  
- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère !  
- Ta mère aimerait peut-être que tu obéisses aux ordres qu'un adulte te donne !  
- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère.  
- Cette pétasse d'Asa a même déteint sur toi ! vociféra Kaede. Enlève ton Zanpakuto, maintenant !  
- Ma marraine Asa est mieux que toi, femme ! Elle n'est pas une pétasse ! Laisser-moi partir, termina Haru en partant au Shûnpo.  
- Tu es encore jeune, et inexpérimenté, sourit sadiquement la rivale d'Asa.

Aussitôt, elle rattrapa Haru par le sac à dos, qui lui, courrait sur ses petites jambes, affolé. Il hurlait en se débattant, mais personne ne l'attendait. Puisqu'Izuru était un expert au maniement du sabre, celui-ci lui avait enseigné et Haru dégaina son Zanpakuto en criant :

- Relève la tête et brouille-toi, Wabitsugumo* ! (Nuage glacé qui punit et abandonne son ennemi)

Aussitôt, son Zanpakuto se divisa en trois ''Wabisuke'' miniature, mais la première branche était plus petite, la deuxième moyenne et la troisième avait la taille du Zanpakuto d'Izuru en état scellé. Il donna un coup de coude à Kaede en plein visage – même si celui-ci était de nature pacifique comme sa mère et tous les autres membres de son Clan – et cette dernière recula en grognant. À son tour, elle sortit son Shikai :

- Déploie tes ailes dorées de l'automne, Chouchouni !  
- Dommage, se moqua Haru, je suis né au printemps moi. Pas en automne.  
- Ce qui signifie que je suis encore plus puissante ! rugit-elle dont les ailes battaient avec fureur, envoyant des feuilles d'érables coupante sur le petit Haru.

Celui se protégea grâce à un kidô qui lui permit de créer une sorte de bouclier en forme de ''boîte orange'' comme celles qu'utilisaient sa mère, anciennement Retsu et Asa pour guérir les blessés en temps de guerre.

- Bientôt tu ne pourras plus tenir longtemps ! ricana Kaede, maintenant presque devenue une vraie psychopathe.  
- Lâche ! Asa m'a tout raconté, tu t'es enfuies parce que tu es lâche ! T'avais peur de l'affronter ! la défia Haru.  
- Petit insolent !

Le bouclier d'Haru lâcha prise et Kaede réussit à le blesser gravement. Il tomba par terre en geignant avant de voir la rivale d'Asa au dessus de lui. Il croyait qu'elle allait l'achever, quand celle-ci glissa sa main dans son pantalon. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Un garçon pouvait-il se faire violer par une femme ?  
C'est alors qu'il tenta de se débattre, mais Kaede était beaucoup plus forte que lui. Il imaginait déjà sa famille qui l'attendait, le soleil déclinait lentement.

Isane regarderait l'heure et saurait que ses enfants allaient bientôt être de retour. Elle demanderait à Isamu de mettre la table.  
« _Isamu, vient m'aider à mettre la table !_ »  
Sa grande sœur aurait répondu et lui aurait obéit sans broncher. Ses petits cousins ainsi que sa petite sœur entreraient en riant et iraient jouer à cache-cache attendant que le souper soit prêt.  
« _Chérie je suis rentré !_ » aurait dit son père.  
Asa aurait fait son tour et auraient mangé avec eux. Il se souvenait d'Aozora lui souriant et lui, lui demandant si elle faisait quelque chose dans la soirée.  
« _On... on pourrait... peut-être aller au parc ensemble_ » avait-il souri.  
Sa mère s'inquiéterait ensuite à son sujet...

Il se mit à crier de désespoir quand quelque chose fit hurler la femme au dessus de lui.

- _Fiches-lui la paix !_ grogna une voix féminine qui ressemblait à 99% à celle d'Asa.  
- Toi ! grogna Kaede.  
- _Oui ! Moi à nouveau !_  
- Maudit sois-tu, Sayo Unohana !

Sayo poussa Kaede loin du protégé de naissance de sa sœur jumelle avant de reprendre son poignard et de se placer en avant d'Haru qui était couché sur le sol. Kaede l'observa longuement avant de grogner et de foncer sur elle. Sayo pointa le poignard en sa direction et au moment où la rivale de sa sœur arriva, quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet.

- Éclair, Ryujomaru ! (Marque du dragon) cria une voix masculine.  
- Coupe la poussière, Kotomaru ! (Tigre tournant) renchérit une voix féminine.

Aussitôt, une sorte de fouet frappa Kaede et une sorte de petite tornade bleue l'enferma en lui lacérant le corps. La rivale d'Asa hurla de douleur avant de reculer. Sayo tourna la tête vers les personnes. Ces voix, elle ne les avait jamais oubliés de son esprit, même si elle ne se souvenait plus clairement quand elle les avait entendues pour la dernière fois. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle perdit son sérieux. Kaede, maintenant immobiliser de force, se demanda alors pourquoi Sayo était ainsi, car, normalement, les immortels n'avaient pas d'émotions.

Un jeune homme ayant les cheveux blonds cendrés avec deux mèches chaque côté de sa tête s'approchait à pas rapide. Ses yeux étaient bleus vifs ! Il semblait porter, aussi, une sorte de rallonge couleur rouge intense qui reposait sur son épaule gauche et portait le Shihakusho traditionnel des Shinigami et mesurait environs 1m76. La jeune femme à ses côtés lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ses cheveux étaient blonds clair, porter en une queue de cheval et des ornements tenaient dans ses cheveux : une fleur blanche sur le côté gauche retenue à deux ficelles, poser sur le contour de sa tête. Elle portait le même Shihakusho et était un peu plus petite que lui, environs 1m70.

- _Ma... Matsu... Matsuri-Chan ? _cafouilla Sayo, submerger par la surprise et l'émotion. _Fu... Fuji... Fujimaru-Kun ? C'est bien vous ? _arriva-t-elle à articuler.  
- Qui... allait commencer ladite Matsuri, la jeune femme.  
- Mon dieu ! s'exclama ledit Fujimaru. Mais... est-ce vraiment toi, Sayo-Chan ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton physique ?  
- Sayo-Chan ? s'écria à son tour la Shinigami blonde. Sayo-Chan, c'est toi ?  
- _Oui, _sourit Sayo. _Vous êtes revenu ? Comment ? Où ça ? Quant à mon physique, c'est une longue histoire. Et vous, comment avez-vous... ? Quand... ? _  
- Une question à la fois, occupons-nous d'une affaire plus urgente, termina Fujimaru en fixant Kaede du regard.  
- _Tu as raison. _

Aussitôt, Sayo et Matsuri se mirent de chaque côté du Shinigami blond cendré, sabre pointer devant eux.

- Sayo-Chan, je pense que tu devrais aider le petit garçon, remarqua son amie. Il a l'air grièvement blessé.  
- _Oui, tu as sans doute raison, _observa l'immortelle avant de courir vers le petit Kotetsu qui gisait sur le sol.  
- Nous, on s'occupe d'elle, grogna Fujimaru. Allons-y, Matsuri !  
- Hai !

Sayo arriva au Shûnpo proche du fils d'Isane et remarqua qu'il était plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. _Ses blessures sont profondes,_ remarqua-t-elle. _Mais je peux tenter quelque chose. Au moins le temps de le maintenir en vie._Elle sortit de son kidô, une petite ''boîte'' orangé qui vint l'entourer et commença à guérir Haru. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, même si elle tentait de le garder éveillé, elle sentait qu'Haru faiblissait et pâlissait à vu d'œil. Il commençait même à suer !

- Tu... ne peux rien faire... gémit-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
- _Haru-Kun, _murmura Sayo. _Laisse-moi t'aider et ne parle surtout pas. _  
- L'arme... elle était empoisonnée...  
- _Non..._  
- Et... elle a crée ce poison... spécialement pour que... une Unohana ne me guérisse pas... toussota Haru avant de fermer les yeux.  
- _Haru ! Haru ! Reste éveillé je t'en prie !... HARU ! _hurla Sayo.

Ses deux enfants se matérialisèrent. Rimu était âgée de douze ans, Daiko en avait huit. Rimu avait les cheveux tressés en une grosse tresse rose dans son dos et portait une robe qui ressemblait à un bliaud. Daiko, lui, avait la même coiffure que Yumichika, mais en plus petit. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis quatre ans, il avait juste grandit.

- _Maman, _dit Rimu. _Peut-on vous aider ? _  
- _Il faut l'emmener à la quatrième division, _fit à voix base leur mère.  
- _Besoin d'aide ? _ajouta Daiko.  
- _Non. Je vais y arrivé. Fujimaru ! Matsuri ! Laissez-la, on a une chose plus importante sur les bras à nous occuper ! _  
- Bien, firent en chœur les jumeaux Shinigami avant de se retourner et de voir les deux enfants immortels de Sayo.  
- Euh... bredouilla Matsuri.  
- Ce sont... tes enfants ? demanda Fujimaru, sans caché sa surprise.  
- _Oui. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Allons porter Haru à la division de ma mère c'est urgent ! _  
- Bien !

Elle retira son kidô, ses enfants se dématérialisèrent, et elle prit Haru dans ses bras avant de l'apporter à la quatrième division. Arrivés là-bas, Matsuri courut chercher Isane et aussitôt, les membres de la quatrième division s'occupèrent d'Haru. Isamu était livide. Maintenant le petit Haru entre bonnes mains, Sayo se retira avec Fujimaru et Matsuri. Ils décidèrent alors de parler pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sayo leurs expliqua pourquoi et comment elle était devenue une immortelle et tout le tralala, et ils en firent de même.

- _Ça fait tellement du bien de vous revoir, les jumeaux Kudo, _sourit Sayo.  
- Nous aussi... c'est regrettable ce qui s'est passé pour que tu deviennes une immortelle... compatit Fujimaru, le jumeau ainé de Matsuri.  
- Dis... Où est ta jumelle Asa, Sayo ? s'enquit la jumelle de Fujimaru.  
- _Eh bien..._ allait commencer Sayo quand une porte claqua. _La voilà justement ! _

Mais à voir l'expression qu'Asa affichait, elle avait pleurée à nouveau et pleurait toujours. Matsuri se leva et partit la voir, pour tenter de la consoler. Asa leva les yeux vers elle et, comme une fraction de secondes, ses sanglots et ses pleurs cessèrent en la voyant.

- Ma... Matsuri-Chan ? cafouilla-t-elle un instant avant de se remettre à pleurer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Asa-Chan ? la questionna Matsuri.  
- C'est Haru... pleura-t-elle.  
- Viens, on va s'asseoir.

La blonde clair partit asseoir la sœur jumelle de Sayo sur leur banc – à Sayo, Fujimaru et elle – et Sayo encouragea sa sœur à continuer. Mais pour le moment, Asa avait tellement d'émotions, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enterrer ses sanglots. Et, enfin, arriva à articuler.

- C'est mon filleule... je le savais...  
- De quoi ? murmura Fujimaru.  
- ... j'ai fait abattre mon malheur sur la famille de mon mentor ! hurla presque de peur, Asa. ... Je le savais... je suis maudite !  
- _Asa, _s'affligea Sayo en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Si je n'étais pas née, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !  
- _Calme-toi, calme-toi, _répéta doucement l'immortelle. _Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. _  
- Où est le Capitaine Unohana ? osa demander Fujimaru, ignorant totalement qu'elle était décédée d'une cause inconnue.

Asa redoubla de sanglots à l'entente du nom : « Capitaine Unohana ». Le Shinigami se désola de l'avoir fait encore plus souffrir et tenta de s'excuser du mieux qu'il le pu, mais ce fut Asa qui s'excusa et, dans une voix remplit de remords et sanglot, arriva à lui dire :

- ... elle est morte... ma mère... est morte... et tout ça... à cause de MOI !  
- Aa-Chan... je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas...  
- ... c'est rien...  
- ... firent en chœur les jumeaux Kudo et sa sœur.  
- Ma mère est morte, ma sœur Yoko est morte, Freya a été assassinée et Ryoku me boude ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! se culpabilisa-t-elle. Et ensuite, ça allait si bien avec la famille Kotetsu, j'ai déteint sur elle et Haru est mort !  
- _Pas encore, _tenta l'immortelle Unohana. _Isane tente de le maintenir en vie, il est toujours conscient, ne t'en fait pas. _  
- Difficile... geignit-elle.

La fille de Retsu se remit à pleurer et Matsuri la serra fort dans ses bras, comme si elle voulait étouffer la tornade en Asa.

Dans la salle d'intervention, Isane paniquait un peu. Mais pire ! Isamu pleurait et semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens de pouvoirs guérir une blessure. _Elle n'arrive pas à maîtriser son kidô de médecine en même temps qu'une émotion forte,_ s'apperçut Isane. _Et Asa se sent si coupable... elle pense qu'il a été blessé à cause d'elle..._La deuxième Capitaine demanda à Isamu de quitter les lieux sur le champ et demanda de l'aide à Hanatarou, Yasochika, Harunobu Ogido – huitième siège de la quatrième division pour ceux qui ont oublié – et d'autres personnes de sa division.

Après de nombreuses minutes, Isane dut s'en convaincre même si elle refusait d'y croire : son fils ainé, Haru, était mort peut importe les puissantes techniques de guérison de sa mère. Hanatarou et les autres sièges décidèrent la laisser. Par la suite, les évènements qui suivirent furent éprouvants. Quand Izuru apprit la mort de son fils, ses jambes avaient flanchés et il semblait s'être écroulé sous une tonne de béton en fondant en larmes. Isamu était partie s'enfermée dans sa chambre en hurlant un gros : « NON ! ». Kiyone avait éclaté en sanglot de même pour Sentaro et Asa avait hurlé encore plus fort. Un cri de désespoir. Un cri de souffrance. Un cri qui montrait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

- POURQUOI ? a-t-elle hurlé avant de partir en courant dehors.  
- Pas si vite, sanglota la voix d'une personne.

_BANG_Asa fonça droit sur sa Sensei et la fit renversé par en arrière. Les deux mères s'écroulèrent par terre en pleurant. Fujimaru avait suivi Asa, accompagné de Sayo et Matsuri. La pression spirituelle de la Shinigami aux cheveux noirs affutait sans cesse.

- Tout est de ma faute... pleurnicha amèrement Asa. Tout !  
- ... calmes-toi, lui intima Isane. Calmes-toi, je t'en prie...  
- Je porte malheur ! Je vous aie transmis mes malheurs, le malheur de perdre des êtres chers ! Sans moi, ton fils serait encore vivant ! s'étouffa presque l'Unohana. Mon filleule... Je vous demande pardon... Pardon !  
- Asa...

Asa était si débordée par les deuils qu'elle avait du vivre dans son entourage, qu'elle en vomissait presque des remords désormais. Elle était fatiguée, elle était tannée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Isane la serra contre elle, presqu'à lui en casser les os et murmura : « Kasuneiru... ». Puis l'embrassa la bouche. Asa cessa de hurler en pleurant et eut l'impression qu'Isane était en train de lui faire aspirer une anesthésie. Aussitôt, elle tomba inconsciente et endormie dans ses bras. Isane la retint et, à l'aide des jumeaux Kudo, l'emmena dans un lit.

Isamu hurlait en pleurant. Kenji entra dans sa chambre et reçut un oreiller sur lui, dans la face.

- Woooohhh ! s'écria celui-ci.  
- Va-t-en... Kenji... vociféra Isamu en fonçant sur lui.

Il se mit en position de défense, mais à sa grande surprise, Isamu se résigna et l'enlaça fortement en se remettant à pleurer, sur son petit torse. Sur le coup, Kenji ne réagit pas, puis, sentant les larmes de sa petite sœur couler sur ses vêtements pour ensuite s'introduire dans les moindres petits trous de son habit et de toucher sa peau, il l'enlaça dans ses bras en humant son odeur de lotus. Il l'aimait, il le sentait : son cœur battait la chamade.

- C'est de ma faute, se culpabilisa à son tour Isamu. Si je ne me serais jamais battue contre Nanami, j'aurai pu protéger mon frère...  
- Tu n'es pas... ce n'est pas...  
- C'est mon rôle de grande sœur de protéger mes petits frères et petite sœur, pleura-t-elle. Je ne mérite pas d'être appelée grande sœur...  
- Ne dis pas ça ! se fâcha Kenji. Tu es comme tu es, et tu as bien fait pour Nanami, alors arrête de te mettre tout ça sur le dos.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? La mort de ton p'tit frère ne te fait pas souffrir ?  
- Oui ça me fait mal, mais je suis de la onzième division et je me suis endurci...

Isamu cessa de pleurer et leva son visage luisant vers son grand frère comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de surprenant. Il avait un air de brute et un peu stupide parfois, mais dans le fond, au fin fond de son âme, il était aussi doux que sa mère Retsu.

- C'est ça... murmura la petite tête blanche.  
- De quoi ? se surprit Kenji, l'enlaçant toujours.  
- On va s'endurcir... Je suis tannée de pleurer dans mon coin tout le temps. Moi aussi, je veux être aussi forte que toi, Kenji-Kun.  
- Tu veux t'endurcir ?  
- Oui, je veux protéger ce qui m'est cher, ce qui est cher à mon cœur. Ma famille, mes amis, mes frères et sœurs... Je veux être aussi forte que toi !  
- C'est le rôle d'une grande sœur en effet. Alors on commence demain, à la première heure.  
- D'accord.  
- Dormons, si tu veux, commença à vaciller Kenji, prêt soudainement à pleurer.  
- Tu peux pleurer en ma présence, je ne dirais rien, avoua Isamu en essuyant une des larmes de son grand frère qui roulait sur sa joue avec son pouce. Parce que tu es ma famille... termina-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

Et Kenji se vida le cœur, couché proche de sa petite sœur qui s'était blottie contre lui. Désormais qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas son frère de sang, il se demandait s'il pouvait sortir avec elle, mais elle, le voulait-elle ?

* * *

C'est la fin du Chapitre 33 ! Désolée il était assez triste et pas très enjoué. Et ne venez surtout pas me dire que : « Tu es cruelle d'avoir fait tué tous ces personnages là ! » ça commence à tanner.

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-Chan :_

- Pour en ce qui a trait au Zanpakuto d'Haru, je me suis inspirée d'Itegumo (Qui appartient à Isane) et Wabizuke (Izuru). Que voulez-vous ? On ne pourrait pas dire que c'est de famille sans ça...  
- Avez-vous remarqué que Sayo a toujours un poignard depuis un certain temps avec elle ?  
- Fujimaru et Matsuri Kudo sont des jumeaux et c'est Tite Kubo qui les a inventés pour un jeu vidéo.  
- Pourquoi et comment ça se fait que Sayo et Asa les connaissent ? Mystère... ou plus pour très longtemps.  
- Le titre ne va pas beaucoup avec le chapitre, mais je voulais que ce soit Isamu qui se sente comme la grande sœur protégeant sa famille.  
- Quand Isane a chuchoté : _Kasuneiru_ a l'oreille d'Asa et l'a embrassé, c'est un kido inventé par moi qui est une brume qui endort les patients et co'.  
- Et enfin, j'ai bien aimé le bout avec Kenji et Isamu, pas vous ? Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. ^/^  
- **Questions ?**


	35. Chapter 34 : Blooms Like A Flower

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapter 34 : Blooms Like A Flower

Fleurit Comme Une Fleur

* * *

**A**près que Kenji et Isamu se soient endormi – blottit l'un contre l'autre – et qu'Asa ait été forcée à dormir, veillée par Sayo et les jumeaux Kudo, c'était rendu à Izuru de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait tenté de parler à sa femme, mais Isane était trop sous le coup de l'émotion – celui d'avoir perdu son enfant à jamais – et ne voulait voir personne à part ses petits jumeaux. C'est alors que quelqu'un cogna à la porte du bureau d'Izuru. Il ne dit rien, toujours accroupie sur le pied du mur, les larmes roulantes sur les joues avant que la porte ne s'ouvre tout doucement sur sa fille blonde. Celle qui lui ressemblait tellement. Celle qui était née de sa propre chair. Elle portait un pyjama en pilou bleu pâle.

- Namine-Chan... soupira-t-il.  
- Papa...  
- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se retint Izuru en ravalant un sanglot et une voix triste.  
- ... Haru... il est mort... c'est ça ? souffla Namine en se dirigeant vers lui.

Izuru baissa la tête et hocha doucement oui de la tête. Namine, s'arrêta à une distance respectable de son père. Le blond leva la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Approche, mon petit rayon de soleil.

La petite s'avança vers son père et il l'a prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

- Tu pleurs ? demanda-t-elle en un murmure.  
- Oui... papa a de la peine.  
- ... Haru est venu me voir, avoua sa fille en baissant la tête.

Izuru observa longuement sa petite fille avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de continuer à la serrer contre son cœur. Namine leva ses yeux bleus vers son père et regarda l'eau salé qui coulait le long de ses joues. Elle se retira de son étreinte et se mit debout, devant lui, avant de prendre le visage d'Izuru dans ses petites mains et de l'embrasser sur la joue ainsi que de l'étreindre. Il y avait là, quelque chose de si divin, magique, céleste : un enfant qui prenait soin d'un adulte.

- Moi, dit-elle, je suis toujours là pour toi papa, d'accord ?  
- Oui, ma chérie.  
- Je t'aime papa.  
- Moi aussi ma chérie.

Et le papa et la fille finirent par s'endormir coller l'un contre l'autre, couchés à même le plancher. Pour couvrir son enfant, Izuru avait retiré son Haori pour abrié Namine et avait retiré son Shihakusho pour lui faire un oreiller. Lui, ne portait que son _kosode_sur le dos. Mais il s'en fichait : ses enfants étaient sa priorité en premier lieu. Ce soir-là, le clan Kotetsu était en deuil, et tous, tous sans exception, dormaient avec quelqu'un ; comme si cette personne était la prunelle de leurs yeux. Ce qui n'était pas faux, après réflexion.

Pendant la nuit, une lueur blanchâtre fit son apparition. C'était deux silhouettes, l'une grande, l'autre petite. Le plus petit fit le tour de toutes les chambres, supervisé par la plus vieille personne. Haru, était parti faire un dernier adieu à sa famille. Il commença par sa mère, qui s'était endormie avec les jumeaux. Il l'observa dormir paisiblement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et sur les deux joues. Il caressa une dernière fois le visage de ses petits frères qu'il n'aura jamais la chance de voir grandir, avant de se retirer. Il partit ensuite dans la chambre de sa tante Kiyone et son oncle Sentaro. Ils s'étaient tout les cinq – ses cousins et leurs parents – endormit dans le grand lit, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il leurs donna à chacun un bisou sur la joue avant de continuer son ''devoir''.

Plus loin, les silhouettes se retrouvaient dans le bureau d'Izuru. Il regarda nostalgiquement sa petite sœur assoupie dans les bras musclés et protecteurs de leur père, celle qu'il avait pour la dernière fois guéri avec ses pouvoirs. Izuru bougea un peu et entrouvrit des yeux rougies de fatigue. Et il le vit : il vit son enfant, devant lui.

- Haru... murmura Izuru.  
- Papa... susurra son fils défunt, avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser. Je t'aime... Je veille sur toi...  
- Moi aussi... mon fils. Tu étais digne d'être le garçon aîné de notre clan.  
- Après la mort, rien ne s'arrête, d'accord ? Je dois y aller.  
- Bon voyage... sanglota son père.  
- Merci...

Et il s'évapora avant de délaisser le blond, retombé dans ses sanglots, resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille. Fragile comme de la porcelaine, douce comme de la soie. En arrivant dans la chambre d'Isamu, Haru sourit en la voyant blottie contre leur grand frère. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front, de même pour Kenji. Et enfin, il termina sa ronde vers la chambre d'Asa, là, où sa marraine se reposait. En arrivant, Sayo avait senti sa présence, et avait ouvert les yeux. Haru était venu dire un dernier salut à sa sœur, veillé par, nulle autre, que la maman d'Isane et de Kiyone : Yane Kotetsu. Haru enlaça Sayo avant de caresser le visage de l'Unohana non immortelle et de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Il faudrait qu'elle puisse dormir en paix. Je veux dire : qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle est la responsable de ma mort, la supplia Haru.  
- C'est possible, chuchota Yane en s'avançant.

Yane alluma ses paumes d'une lumière blanche, un peu mélangé à du rose et les apposa sur le front de la disciple de sa fille. Elle retira par la suite son geste et, après avoir fait les salutations d'adieux, les deux esprits Kotetsu s'évaporèrent graduellement et cela, pour toujours. Pour Sayo, c'était pour une prochaine fois.

Le lendemain matin, au manoir Kotetsu, tout le monde faisait ce qu'il leur plaisait. Isane n'avait même plus la force de vouloir faire le repas, ni même de s'occuper de ses enfants : elle était en deuil, elle aussi. Elle aussi, avait perdu des êtres chers à ses yeux. Cela incluait : sa Capitaine, sa mère, puis ensuite son fils. Isane voyait bien qu'Asa l'évitait du regard, l'évitait aussi physiquement, pensant que c'était elle qui leur avait transmît son mal. Elle ne la trouvait nulle part dans son manoir. D'ailleurs, Isamu et Kenji manquaient aussi à l'appel. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit Matsuri et Fujimaru en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Un déjeuner simple composé de fruits frais, céréales et toasts (Pain de mie rôtie pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le ''_Québecois_'').

- Bonjour Isane-San, la salua Fujimaru en tentant un sourire compatissant.  
- Oh ! Fujimaru, s'étonna-t-elle. Saurais-tu où est Asa ?  
- Euh... cafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas en fait. Je pense qu'elle est partie avec sa jumelle à quelque part.  
- Je vois...  
- On a fait le déjeuner au cas où l'un d'entre vous aurait faim, essaya Matsuri. Et pour Haru...  
- Pas de : « Mes sympathies ou condoléances » s'il vous plait ! fulmina déjà Isane.  
- Je... ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Oh !  
- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être chère... avoua Matsuri en baissant la tête. Je sais que ça ne peut vous consoler... mais je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir.

Isane ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire doucement.

- On vous laisse, d'accord ? termina Fujimaru. Sayo voulait me voir justement.  
- Moi aussi, dit sa jumelle.  
- Vous pouvez y aller.  
- Merci !

Une fois les jumeaux Kudo partis, Isane sentit la présence de Kiyone derrière elle. L'argentée se retourna vers sa petite sœur et remarqua son aire très en colère.

- Tu pourrais au moins les remercier de t'avoir aidé et tenter de te soutenir ! grogna Kiyone.  
- Kiyone ! J'ai perdu mon fils hier ! clama Isane, les yeux rouges à nouveaux.  
- Ils ont tentés de bien faire pour t'aider !  
- Sais-tu combien de personne chers j'ai perdu à mes yeux ? Le sais-tu Kiyone-Chan ? On aurait dit que la mort d'Haru ne te touche pas !  
- Si, elle me touche ! Beaucoup même ! Mais comparativement à Asa, tu ne sais pas encore contrôler tes émotions !  
- Alors TU me compares à Asa maintenant ?  
- Non, je voulais juste dire que...  
- C'est de ta faute si maman est morte ! l'accusa soudainement Isane. Si tu ne serais jamais née, maman serait toujours ici !

Kiyone baissa les yeux, blessée par les propos de sa grande sœur qu'elle admirait et aimait tant, avant de partir en pleurant dehors. Izuru arriva, Namine agrippée à sa jambe : il semblait avoir tout entendu.

- Namine, maman et moi devons parler. Tu ne voudrais pas aller jouer à cache-cache avec Isaru et Kisaru ?  
- D'accord...  
- Merci ma puce.

Une fois Namine partit, les deux adultes parlèrent bien franchement.

- Isane, ce n'est pas une attitude qu'une mère doit prendre, tenta Izuru.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? explosa Isane, pleurant les larmes de son corps. C'est ton fils qui est mort ! Ça ne te touche pas ?  
- Isane ! Tu n'es pas seule ! Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ! Les autres frères et sœurs de notre fils, nos enfants, ont besoin autant du soutient de leurs parents, que nous, avons besoin d'eux !

Une porte claqua, les adultes tournèrent la tête silencieusement. Seuls les sanglots d'Isane se faisaient entendre. Isamu se tenait dans l'entrée, un air surprit sur son visage avant de repartir en courant à l'extérieur.

Isamu était partie. Partie en courant. Courant de toutes ses forces. Elle avait eu peur de voir sa mère si dépressive que ça. Même Asa qui avait vécu beaucoup de deuil, ne se comportait jamais ainsi. L'Unohana tentait toujours de sourire, peu importe sa douleur. Isamu se dirigeait à la onzième division, pour aller y retrouver Kenji, son frère. Elle voulait devenir plus forte. Elle voulait protéger sa famille. Pour elle, pour son clan, pour ses amis. Arrivée à la onzième division, elle descendit à la cave secrète de son frère – reliée à sa chambre – et le retrouva, l'attendant sur une chaise, le sabre à la main.

- Maman est dépressive, répondit-elle. Ça me rend mal à l'aise.  
- Je vois... Tu m'as dis que tu voulais t'entraîner davantage, non ?  
- Oui.  
- On commence ?  
- Je suis prête.  
- Bien. Connais-tu la libération de ton Zanpakuto ?  
- Pas encore.  
- C'est ce que l'on va faire. Mais avant tout, voici ceux qui voulaient t'aider à t'endurcir. Ils sont tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec toi et ta famille, et ils veulent tous d'aider.  
- D'accord.  
- Vous pouvez entrer les gars !

Les personnes entrèrent. Isamu écarquilla les yeux : Katt et Hokitsu Komamura, Daiko, Rimu, Asaeda et Shumei Unohana, Alya Kuchiki ainsi que Yachiru Kusajishi étaient tous venus. Isamu trouvait ça étrange que Yachiru n'avait pas du tout grandi après toutes ces années passées.

- Ginko s'était portée volontaire, mais a eu un empêchement de dernières minutes, remarqua Alya.  
- Pourquoi ? osa savoir Isamu.  
- Elle avait mal au ventre. Quand j'ai été la cherchée, sa mère m'a répondu et m'a dise que Ginko était couchée, elle avait mal au ventre.  
- Je vois. Bon bah, je crois qu'on peut commencer, sourit-elle.  
- Oui, commençons ! firent chœur ceux qui voulaient l'aider à s'endurcir.

Kenji se leva et commença à expliquer à Isamu, en compagnie de Katt, de quoi voulait parler le Shikai exactement.

- Le Zanpakuto que tu porte en ce moment est dans son état scellé. Il n'a pas encore révélé son vrai pouvoir, expliqua Kenji. Un Zanpakuto prend la forme du pouvoir spirituelle du Shinigami, et devient le symbole de celui qui le porte. Que ton Zanpakuto n'ait pas encore été libéré, montre que tu n'es pas encore une Shinigami pleinement épanouie. Si tu t'entraines assez avec nous, et que tu nourris ta force, ton Zanpakuto finira par te parler.  
- Tu veux dire qu'on aura une conversation ? appréhenda la fille aînée d'Isane.  
- Exactement, précisa Katt. Quand tu dialogueras avec ton Zanpakuto et que tu apprendras son nom, le sceau sera brisé. C'est ce que l'on nomme Shikai. Comprendre le concept du Shikai sera ta priorité.  
- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Kenji n'a pas encore découvert son Zanpakuto.  
- Ça, se froissa Kenji, c'est autre chose.  
- D'accord, rit sa petite sœur. On commence ?  
- Oui !

Ailleurs, au Seireitei à la quatrième division, Sayo tentait de consoler sa petite sœur – niveau jumelle – en essayant de lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser.

- Je porte malheurs, continua Asa.  
- _Non c'est faux !_  
- Je te le dis.

Sayo eut une grimace de désespoir et gifla Asa pour lui faire admettre raison. Asa, de son côté, gifla à son tour sa sœur immortelle. Les jumelles Unohana s'observèrent, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- _Bon, puisque tu es autant têtue, soit-il, _déclara l'immortelle en prenant le collier à breloques de sa jumelle, qui lui, contenait les vingt-neuf perles de leurs ancêtres, _j'invoque nos ancêtres parce que je suis à cours de ressources ! _  
- Tu ne le feras pas ! répliqua la ''non-immortelle'' en tirant sur son collier.  
- _Il est à moi aussi. _  
- C'est à moi que maman l'a donné ! Toi, tu n'étais pas là !

Sayo avait été piquée au vif par sa petite sœur et donc, dans la force de leurs acharnements, dans la traction qu'exerçaient les jumelles sur le collier, ledit bijou céda, éparpillant les perles partout sur le sol. Y comprit une qui roula dans les escaliers avant de tomber dans une petite bouche d'égout et de se perdre dans l'immensité de l'eau. Mais Asa et Sayo ne la virent pas et continuèrent de s'accuser. C'est alors que Fujimaru et Matsuri entrèrent. Les jumeaux Kudo virent les traces rouges sur les joues opposés d'Asa et Sayo et décidèrent d'intervenir. Ils leurs semblèrent même que leurs reiatsu s'influençaient et qu'une sorte de force opposée s'attirait entre leur pression spirituelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Fujimaru.  
- _J'essaye de faire raisonner Asa qu'elle n'est pas la responsable de la mort d'Haru ! _trancha sèchement Sayo en se levant.  
- Et ces perles-ci, c'est quoi ? osa demander Matsuri en les pointant.  
- _On a cassé le collier breloque de nos ancêtres, _avoua-t-elle. _Aider-moi à la faire raisonner, je vous en prie ! _  
- Oui, je sais, termina la jumelle de Fujimaru en s'avançant vers une Asa en pleurs. Aa-Chan ?  
- Va-t-en... sanglota la Shinigami aux cheveux noirs.  
- Je veux t'aider, mais pour cela, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser.  
- Je ne le pourrais jamais...

Matsuri prit Asa dans ses bras et la souleva de terre avant de l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Oui, Matsuri était puissante et très forte. Tandis que Fujimaru était rapide comme l'éclair et était maître en matière des techniques. Rendue dans la chambre d'Asa, la blonde la fit asseoir sur son lit avant d'y asseoir elle-même.

- Asa, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, crois-moi. Moi aussi, je me suis longuement culpabiliser de la mort de ma tante adoptive, Shiyo Suzunami.  
- Comment ça... gémit son amie en se blottissant contre elle.  
- Parce que... nous avons combattu un arrancar dans le passé, Fujimaru et moi. Shiyo s'est portée volontaire pour utiliser le miroir de Shisui et ainsi, voler les pouvoirs de l'arrancar nommé : Arturo Plateado, pendant qu'on le combattait. Plus tard, le miroir de Shisui a explosé : le pouvoir était trop puissant pour pouvoir tenir dans le miroir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans le futur. Je ne connaissais rien de l'époque. Et, lorsque Kisuke nous a dit que Shiyo reposait dans le tombeau familial des Suzunami, il ne savait pas que cette épreuve avait été dure pour elle... et elle est morte...  
- C'est triste, pleura à nouveau Asa.  
- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je comprends ta peine ? sanglota doucement Matsuri.  
- Oui, je comprends mieux.  
- Laisse nous t'aider. Tu ne le regretteras pas. On va t'aider à remonter la pente. On va t'aider du mieux que nous le pouvons. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu t'aide toi aussi. Parfois même, je me demande comment tu as pu faire pour éviter d'être dépressive après autant de deuil... et surtout, ne pas avoir l'envie de te suicider.  
- Je tiens trop à la vie.

À la treizième division, ça n'allait pas mieux non plus... Depuis que Jushiro avait apprit la mort de Yoko, il n'était plus le même à nouveau. Il se défoulait maintenant contre Yuna. Asa avait raison : quand il était en deuil, pour oublier sa peine et sa douleur, il faisait souffrir les gens autour de lui. Freya : à commencer contre Yoko et Asa. Retsu : à commencer contre Yoko. Yoko : à commencer contre Yuna.

- Si je ne t'aurais jamais épousé, Yoko serait toujours en vie ! cria-t-il, effrayant ses propres enfants qui pleuraient à chaude à larmes, cachés derrière leur mère.  
- Mais si tu ne l'aurais jamais négligé, elle serait toujours en vie ! se défendit-elle.  
- Tu ne sais rien de la douleur de perdre un être chère ! hurla-t-il en voulant la frapper, mais son poing restait dans les airs. Kotaro !

Kotaro, peu importe sa nervosité et sa frayeur, avait utilisé son pouvoir de télékinésie. Sentant ses enfants de cramponner à ses jambes, Yuna tenta de retenir ses larmes. C'est alors que quelqu'un arriva, prenant ainsi sa défense.

- Sayo... murmura-t-elle.  
- _Ça suffit ! Jushiro !_ persifla l'immortelle.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! cria-t-il.  
- _Ce n'est pas une façon de défouler sa rage et sa peine ! Pas sur sa femme et ni sur ses propres enfants nés de sa propre chair et de son propre sang !_  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? grogna Jushiro.  
- _Je suis une mère. Et si j'aurais eus un mari, et qu'il me frapperait quand il serait en colère, je lui en voudrais pour toujours. Cet instant, ne s'effacerait jamais de ma mémoire, et j'aurai de la rancune à son égard. Cet instant, ne partirait pas de mon esprit..._  
- Veux-tu savoir une chose, Sayo ? hasarda Jushiro en s'approchant de celle-ci. Moi, l'instant où et quand j'ai traité Yoko ''d'animal'', je ne l'ai jamais regretté.  
- _Tu ne penses pas à tes mots,_ constata froidement Sayo. _Tu es triste de l'avoir perdu, mais pas triste de l'avoir traiter d'animal._  
- Pour toi, Sayo, toi qui n'a jamais eu de père, pour toi, Sayo, c'est quoi un _père_ ? continua de dire Jushiro, son regard vert menaçant.  
- _Demande ça à TES enfants. Eux seuls, pourront te répondre._  
- Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, hein ? la nargua-t-il.

Chizuru sécha ses larmes un court instant avant de prendre la main de son grand frère. En présence de Sayo, ils étaient en sécurités. Ils étaient protégés par sa puissante magie. Aucun mal ne pourra leur être fait.

- Pour moi, commença Chizuru la voix tremblotante, un père c'est quelqu'un qui me protège et me console quand j'ai de la peine.  
- Pour moi, continua Kotaro, pour moi, avoir un père, c'est quelqu'un sur qui je peux prendre comme model. Sur qui je peux compter, et sur qui je peux savoir quelle est ma personnalité.

Jushiro fut transpercé au cœur par une lance. C'est l'impression qu'il avait, en tout cas. Jushiro vacilla sur ses jambes, l'air confus et recula. Sayo garda son regard froid et distant. Yuna s'avança vers l'immortelle et la gratifia d'un regard sincère. Sayo l'emmena ailleurs pour pouvoir mieux discuter avec elle.

- Asa avait raison, il se défoule quand il a trop de peine.  
- _Je sais. T'en a-t-il déjà parlé, de sa peine ?_ voulut savoir l'immortelle.  
- Jamais en fait, avoua-t-elle.  
- _Essaye de lui demander doucement. Je suis sure qu'il te répondra petit à petit. Ça viendra. _  
- Sayo ?  
- _Oui ?_  
- ... je n'ai jamais détesté Yoko...  
- _Je sais. Je sais, Yuna. Yoko aussi avait beaucoup de peine..._  
- Je l'ai déjà pardonné. Depuis longtemps même.  
- _Je sais. Tu sais, Fujimaru-Kun sais lui aussi ce que c'est de se faire tromper par un être cher. Ce dernier qui vous hurle dessus, après tant d'années passées en amitié. Tu lui demanderas quand tu en auras l'occasion. Je suis sur qu'il te répondra. _  
- Sayo, pour être franche... J'ai envi de dormir ailleurs qu'ici.  
- _Tu as ta division, non ? Amaru doit t'y attendre. Tu peux dormir là, avec tes enfants._  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Puis la châtaine leva la tête vers Sayo et eut un petit sourire en coin. Sayo fronça les sourcils, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_  
- Tu n'es pas si froide que ça finalement, rit Yuna.  
- _Oups ! Chuuuttt, ne dis rien. Faut que le monde pense que je suis sans émotions. Je les aie gardés en devenant une immortelle. _  
- Je vois. C'est parfait, je ferais semblant.

Sayo lui sourit, avant de regarder les enfants Ukitake et de passer une main dans leurs cheveux, puis, disparut en se volatilisant dans une pluie d'étincelle bleutés. Yuna regarda tristement Jushiro avant de se diriger vers la sortie, emmenant avec elle ses deux enfants. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de le voir pleurer et souffrir ainsi...

- Frappe plus fort ! hurla Kenji à Isamu.

Coup de sabre-ci, coup de poing-là, Isamu échappa pour la centième fois son sabre.

- Concentre-toi !  
- Arrggghhh ! grogna la fille aînée d'Isane.

Coup de sabre à nouveau, esquivassions vers la droite, trébuche et tombe.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu ne te concentre pas assez ! gueula Kenji, son côté onzième division refaisant surface. Plus de pression !  
- Arrrggghh !  
- C'n'est pas assez !  
- Je n'en peux plus !  
- Tu voulais t'endurcir, continua-t-il, alors assume !  
- ARRRRRGGGHHHHH ! hurla Isamu en lui donnant le plus puissant coup de sabre qu'elle le pu.

Soudain, une gerbe gigantesque de reiatsu bleu fit surface et transperça le plafond de la cave de Kenji pour ensuite défoncer le plafond de la onzième division puis de retomber comme de la vapeur vers le sol.

- Voilà, se radoucit-il. C'était excellent comme début.  
- Alors c'était toute ma puissance ? le questionna Isamu, haletante.  
- Oh non, tu es capable de beaucoup plus, sourit-il.  
- Dans ce cas, on continue.  
- Bien !

Quelque part, proche de la quatrième division, à la rivière les deux pieds dans l'eau, Sayo et Asa cherchaient quelque chose en compagnie des jumeaux Kudo.

- _Mais où est-elle ?_ soupira Sayo.  
- C'est de ta faute, l'accusa sa jumelle.  
- _Ma faute ?_ s'irrita l'immortelle.  
- Si tu n'aurais pas fait ça, on n'en serait pas là en ce moment !  
- Suffit ! est intervenu Fujimaru en les séparant. Calmez-vous !  
- Oui Fujimaru-Kun, répondirent en chœur les jumelles Unohana en baissant la tête comme des enfants soumis à leurs parents après une gaffe. Nous allons la retrouver.

Explication : Sayo et Asa ont éparpillés les perles de leurs ancêtres en tirant sur le collier qu'Asa portaient au cou. Il en avait trouvé vingt-six à date, il en manquait donc trois, dont une qui était à l'eau, dans la rivière où personnes n'arrivaient à la retrouver.

- De quelle couleur est-elle ? les questionna Matsuri, le visage proche de l'eau.  
- Rose je crois, tenta la jumelle non-immortelle.  
- La voilà ! s'écria la jumelle Kudo en pointant une perle rose du doigt. Mon dieu ! Un poisson l'a gobé !  
- _Ne le lâcher pas des yeux !_ les avertit Sayo, _il faut l'en empêcher et l'attraper !_  
- Comment ? s'exclama Asa en courant vers le poisson.

Et les deux pairs de jumeaux tentèrent d'attraper ledit poisson en courant dans l'eau. C'est alors que quelque chose tira le mangeur de perles en dehors de son habitat. Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux et virent Yachiru avec une canne à pêche.

- Poisson à moi ! rit-elle, se qui irritait grandement Asa et Sayo dont les veines palpitaient de colère sur leur front.  
- Rends-le nous ! crièrent les jumelles Unohana.  
- Blondie et Blondini ! cria-t-elle.  
- Blondie et Blondini ? s'interrogèrent Asa et Sayo.  
- Notre surnom, soupira Fujimaru. Moi c'est ''Blondie'', Matsuri c'est ''Blondini''.  
- Donnes-nous notre poisson ! continua de protester Asa en sortant hors de l'eau.  
- Non, à moi.  
- Veux-tu que je dise à tout le monde que tu es une vraie gamine ?

Profitant de sa confusion, Asa arracha le poisson des mains de Yachiru et lui ouvrit la gueule en tenant lui tenant fermement la tête et de plonger deux doigt dans ses mâchoires pour en ressortir une bille rosée.

- Voilà ton poisson, lui remit-elle en main propre. J'ai la bille !

Et elle partit au Shûnpo. Une fois toutes ses perles réunie, Asa remit son collier en place en soupirant. Il manquait toujours celle de sa mère. Ça, elle ne le comprenait et toujours pas. Les funérailles d'Haru se passèrent durant une journée maussade, pluvieuse et froide. Tous pleuraient sa mort, Aozora Abarai en particulier. Lorsqu'elle approcha du cercueil de celui qu'elle aimait, elle y déposa le bout de papier parchemin, là, où elle avait écrit son poème d'amour. Isamu s'etait grandement edurcie, mais il lui fallait en apprendre d'avantage. Son clan aussi s'était endurci pour faire face aux prochaines épreuves que la vie leur réservait.

Et, quelques mois plus tard, Shuhei demanda Asa en mariage et celle-ci accepta avec joie. Leur mariage se déroula dans les festivités et quand celle-ci partit avec Shuhei pour leur lune de miel, vers la fin d'un après-midi d'hiver, celle-ci eut une étrange sensation. Elle tourna la tête en arrière – tandis que les autres Shinigami observaient dans la direction opposée – : Sur une colline, une louve rouge en compagnie d'une louve blanche s'y tenait en branlant joyeusement la queue. Sur le cou de la louve blanche, un collier portant une croix ayant pour milieu un rubis s'y tenait, et sur celui de la louve rouge, se tenait une chaînette en or avec un petit pendentif en forme de chat.

La louve rouge émit un hurlement joyeux avant de retourner avec la louve blanche dans la forêt. Asa sut à ce moment-là, que Yoko ne l'avait jamais quitté et que Freya veillait sur sa petite sœur de sang.

* * *

Ceci est la fin de la Partie 2 de ma fic !  
Désormais, nous allons entrer dans la partie 3 à partir du prochain Chapitre.  
Comment avez-vous aimez la fin ?

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- C'est cute la scène entre Namine Kotetsu et son papa Izuru ! :3 Un enfant qui prends soin d'un adulte.  
- Pour en ce qui est de Sayo et Yane Kotetsu, c'est à découvrir plus tard. Suspense...  
- Isamu veut s'entrainer à être plus forte, je me suis aussi inspirée de mon jeu vidéo de Bleach pour l'entrainement.  
- Maintenant vous voyez ? Jushiro se défoule quand il a trop de peine et ne se confie à personne donc ça sort ainsi. Et à la mort de Yoko, c'est sur Yuna sur qui s'est retombé.  
- Ah oui, j'oubliai : Blondie est un surnom que Yachiru à donner à Fujimaru et Matsuri dans mon jeu. Je ne l'ai pas inventé, sauf Blondini (Pour Matsuri)  
- Et enfin, Asa s'est mariée avec Shuhei, comme elle l'avait promit à Sayo et pour sa mère.  
**- Question/Remarques ? **Oui, il se peut que je me répète .


	36. Chapter 35 : Because Youre My Family

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 35 : Because You're My Family

Parce Que Vous Êtes Ma Famille

* * *

**Q**uatre ans se sont écoulés à nouveau. Seize ans en tout s'est écoulés depuis la mort d'Aizen et le triste sort de Soul Society – la perte de plus la moitié des effectifs des quinze divisions réunis. D'ailleurs, le Seireitei a grandement évolué depuis la dernière guerre. Les enfants peuplaient un peu plus les couloirs extérieurs du Seireitei, et les Shinigami semblaient ne pas vieillir aussi vite que les humains. La preuve ? Il y a huit ans, Asa ressemblait à une femme d'âge mur, et elle n'a pas changé du tout. Mais les enfants, eux, changeaient beaucoup. Mais passons aux choses plus intéressantes, voulez-vous ?

Dans les quatre années qui ont suivi, Fujimaru et Sayo ont fondés une famille. Cette fois-ci, une vraie famille, crée avec amour. Comme on dit, neuf, un chiffre dont, la plupart des vies commencent ainsi. Six, chiffre du neuf retourné, qui représente à la fois la silhouette de la femme enceinte. Neuf mois avant la naissance...

Sayo – comparativement à la naissance de ses deux enfants aînés – avait plutôt décidé de mettre son enfant au monde à la quatrième division, mais... chose très surprenante, elle n'avait pas donné naissance à un enfant. Pas à un immortel non plus. Non. Elle avait donné naissance à trois enfants ! Des triplés. Bien sur, elle avait maintenant le tour de savoir comment gérer une naissance. Comment bien se relaxer, surtout si l'homme de sa vie était présent. Matsuri avait eu l'honorable honneur d'être la marraine d'un de leurs enfants. Quand Asa eut fini d'aider Sayo, elle lui avait remit trois bébés enveloppés dans des langes.

- Voilà ton premier bébé Sayo, sourit-elle doucement en lui remettant le petit paquet dans les bras.  
- Merci Aa-Chan. Je me demande à qui, il ou elle, ressemble.  
- Moi aussi, s'intrigua Fujimaru en approchant son visage du bébé, de son bébé.  
- Et moi donc, ajouta Matsuri.

Doucement Sayo retira les bout de la couverture qui emmitouflait son enfant et quand elle le découvrit, lâcha un :

- Ooooohhh, qu'il est mignon !  
- Il a les cheveux de son papa, s'attendrit Matsuri en observant Fujimaru et en reposant son regard sur le bébé à la touffe de cheveux blonds cendrés.  
- Et les yeux de... hésita Fujimaru.  
- Nos yeux, répondit la nouvelle maman. C'est une fusion de mes yeux bleus pâles et de tes yeux, bleus vifs... nos yeux en fait.  
- Garçon ou fille ? osa demander la jumelle de Fujimaru.  
- Hum... commença la nouvelle maman en retirant un peu les langes. C'est un garçon !  
- Fujimaru tout craché ! fanfaronna Matsuri.

Fujimaru rougit par les compliments. Au même moment, Isane arriva avec le deuxième bébé et chercha à qui le remettre.

- À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! répéta le nouveau papa en tendant ses bras comme s'il voulait un jouet.

La Capitaine sourit avant de lui donner le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise, assez proche pour que sa sœur jumelle et sa femme puisse voir le nouveau ou la nouvelle venu(e). Par chance, le bébé avait déjà ouvert les yeux et observait son papa avec de grandes prunelles bleutée.

- Oh ! s'écria Fujimaru. Il ou elle a les mêmes yeux que son frère.  
- Fait voir, fait voir ! insistèrent Sayo et Matsuri en se rapprochant.  
- Regarder !  
- Mais oui, tient donc ! se surprit sa femme.  
- Mais elle ou il a mes cheveux ! s'exulta Matsuri en apercevant la touffe de cheveux blonds clairs.  
- Sayo... la taquina Fujimaru. Tu es polygame ?  
- Bin non ! fit mine de s'étonner celle-ci. C'est surement du à tes gènes. Je pense que vous porter le même patrimoine génétique dans votre sang, ta sœur et toi.  
- C'est sure.  
- Es-tu sur que c'est une fille ? le questionna la jumelle Kudo.  
- Et ben... hésita-t-il. Maman Sayo va regarder, hein ?

- ... pas vrai ? se réessaya-t-il.

Aucuns succès. Au lieu de ça, les femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, je n'ai pas raison ? Tu n'es pas d'accord toi, s'adressa-t-il à son enfant, que maman est mieux placée que moi pour le savoir ?

Pour toute réponse, le bébé rouvrit ses yeux et tendit ses mains vers la rallonge rouge de son papa qui courrait sur son épaule gauche et de tirer dessus.

- Hey c'est à papa ça.  
- Je pense qu'il ou elle, t'aime bien papa, sourit Sayo. Regarde si c'est une fille ou un garçon maintenant.  
- Il va falloir t'habituer, l'appuya grandement Matsuri. Surtout si tu dois changer des couches...  
- Très drôle, grimaça fraternellement son frère jumeau.

C'est en soupirant que Fujimaru observa si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Quand il observa, il sursauta un peu, inquiétant les deux femmes Shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Sayo.  
- C'est...  
- Oui ? le pressa sa sœur.  
- Une fille !  
- Youpii ! murmura Matsuri. Je peux être sa marraine ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! Tu es ma sœur après tout, tu es ma famille.  
- Merci papa !  
- Matsu...

Et Asa revint avec le troisième bébé dans les bras et se dirigea vers Matsuri. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'Unohana voulu déposer l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Pour-pour-pourquoi moi ? bredouilla la blonde.  
- Ben... parce que les deux parents ont déjà les bras remplis, remarqua Asa.  
- Mais je ne m'y connais en rien aux bébés !  
- Pas grave. La maternité, ça s'apprend.  
- Et si je...  
- C'est la tante maintenant, soupira Fujimaru. Faut qu'elle fasse connaissance avec son neveu ou sa nièce.  
- Mais Fujimaru-Oniisan...  
- Asa, mets-lui le bébé dans les bras.

La fille de Retsu essaya, mais Matsuri recula encore plus. Asa soupira.

- Elle est cent fois plus mature que moi et a peur de prendre un bébé dans ses bras, se désespéra le blond, Sayo n'ayant rien dit encore. Asa, mets-lui le bébé dans les bras. Elle se débrouillera bien toute seule.  
- Et si je..., cafouilla sa jumelle, les mains tremblantes.

C'est à ce moment-là que le troisième bébé se mit à gigoter, puis à pleurer. Asa eut une lueur d'idée dans les yeux et s'approcha au Shûnpo proche de son amie avant de lui coller le bébé sur sa poitrine, et fit mine de le lâcher. Pas pur réflexe inconscient, Matsuri précipita ses bras en dessous pour le récupérer au plus vite. Le bébé pleura de plus belle, Asa recula. Fujimaru éclata de rire. Sayo ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais-là ? tremblota la Kudo.  
- Tu le berce, fit Sayo.  
- Euh...

Matsuri s'assit sur le lit à son tour et Asa lui montra comment bien tenir un bébé et comment bien le bercer. C'est alors que la couverture qui couvrait la tête du nouveau-né tomba. Les parents firent un : « Heeeeiinnnn ? » d'incompréhension. Asa sourit : le bébé n'avait pas les cheveux blancs comme Sayo, ni les cheveux châtain clair comme Matsuri ou blond foncé comme Fujimaru. Non. Le bébé, avait les cheveux noirs comme ceux d'Asa.

- Sayo... commença doucement à juger Fujimaru, plus qu'inquiet.  
- Ma mère avait les cheveux noirs, répondit simplement Sayo. Asa en est la preuve.  
- Tu as raison, répondit Fujimaru, un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, Asa est ta jumelle. Matsuri est la mienne, et pourtant moi et toi n'avons pas les cheveux blonds clairs ni noirs.  
- Asa ? s'enquit l'immortelle.  
- Oui ?  
- Veux-tu être sa marraine ?  
- Moi ?  
- Oui toi.  
- J'accepte avec joie Sayo, sourit l'Unohana.  
- D'après une tradition, se souvint Fujimaru, c'est la marraine et le parrain qui choisisse le prénom de leur filleule. Alors c'est à vous, Matsuri et Asa, de choisir le prénom de vos filleules.  
- Vraiment ? se surprit Matsuri en remettant le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras dans ceux d'Asa.  
- Oui, continua son frère jumeau en lui mettant le bébé aux cheveux blonds clairs dans ses bras.  
- Bon d'accord...

Ce fut un grand silence. Ce qu'on appelle soit : un moment de réflexion ou un gros blanc de mémoire et ne sachant pas quoi sortir. Finalement ce fut Sayo qui répondit la première.

- Pour notre fils j'aimerai qu'on lui donne le prénom : Fukimaru.  
- Fukimaru ? répondit Fujimaru surprit, trouvant que ce prénom ressemblait trop au sien.  
- Oui, Fukimaru.  
- Ça ressemble beaucoup au mien...  
- Mais c'est beau Fukimaru ! minauda-t-elle. Penses-tu que les prénoms des enfants d'Asa et Shuhei sont mieux placés que nous ? s'indigna Sayo doucement. Shumei et Shuhei ? Asa et Asaeda ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les prénoms de mes enfants ? fit mine de se fâcher Asa.  
- Bin, tenta Fujimaru. Asaeda c'est plus long qu'Asa... Shumei et Shuhei cependant...  
- Je trouve qu'avec le ''M'' dans Shumei, ça fait en sorte que le prénom est plus jeune, remarqua Matsuri. Ne trouvez-vous pas ?  
- Oui, moi je trouve, rit Asa. Et le ''K'' dans Fukimaru ça fait jeune, c'est cute !  
- Bon, soupira Fujimaru après une petite réflexion. Bien qu'il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, je trouve que ce prénom lui va à merveille.  
- Enfin ! s'exclama Sayo. Fukimaru Kudo.  
- Moi j'ai trouvé le prénom pour ma filleule, déclara Matsuri.  
- C'est quoi ? voulurent savoir les parents.  
- Keiko. Keiko Kudo.  
- Plutôt charmant comme prénom, dit l'immortelle. Ça signifie gracieuse ?  
- Oui et je me souviens particulièrement que quand elle est née, tu as presque écorchée les tympans de ta jumelle tellement que ça faisait mal, lors du passage.  
- Je voulais un accouchement tout à fait naturel, se défendit-elle.  
- Même Fujimaru en est resté terrorisé... Pas vrai, frérot ?

Fujimaru baissa la tête en se raclant la gorge et observa dans une autre direction. Asa, jusqu'à là, était restée muette. Il est vrai que sa sœur avait failli lui écorché ses pauvres tympans – ou oreilles – et que ceux-ci avaient déjà des acouphènes*, ce qui ne l'aidait réellement pas.

- Mais je trouve ça beau Keiko, répondit finalement Sayo. On l'appellera Keiko. Keiko Kudo.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé le prénom de ma filleule, fit Asa.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Suika. Suika Kudo.  
- Suika ? s'interrogea sa jumelle. Comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce prénom auparavant. Ni même vu dans la liste des prénoms japonais.  
- Suika signifie melon d'eau. Je me souviens particulièrement que tu n'arrêtais pas d'en manger quand tu étais enceinte.  
- Bon, ok, là-dessus tu marques un point.  
- Youpi !  
- C'est magnifique Suika, remarqua Fujimaru. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce prénom-là, mais il se démarque des autres.  
- Oui, j'aime bien, renchérit Matsuri.  
- Je dois l'avouer, tu as bien choisi Asa, admit enfin Sayo. Fukimaru, Keiko et Suika. C'est un super trio ! Mais... je me demande... se dit-elle en caressant la peau beige et douce de son fils, bien lové dans ses bras.  
- Oui ?

Et c'est moment-là, que Rimu et Daiko se matérialisèrent pour voir leur nouveau petit frère et leurs nouvelles petites sœurs. Matsuri eut un regard perplexe et son regard se posait à tour de rôle sur Rimu-Fukimaru, Daiko-Keiko et les deux immortels-Suika.

- Pourquoi ont-ils la peau blanche, se questionna la blonde en parlant des deux enfants aînés de Sayo, alors que les triplés ont la couleur de peau rosé-beige comme moi, Fujimaru et Asa ?

Cette question prit Sayo au dépourvus. Qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien à dire. Mais c'est ce que Sayo se demandait elle aussi.

- Pour être franche, dit-elle, je pensais la même chose...

C'est alors que quelqu'un se matérialisa. Une femme, et ayant la peau aussi blanche que Rimu, Daiko et Sayo. En la voyant, le regard de Sayo devint noir. Fujimaru resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et de son fils. Trouvant que la nouvelle petite famille semblait en danger, Asa déposa la petite Suika dans les bras de sa grand sœur, Rimu, avant de se précipiter devant les deux adolescents immortels, les bras grand-ouverts et observa durement la femme. La femme avait une tresse aux cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés dans son dos. Elle portait une robe blanche et son regard semblait sans émotion. Même pas une seule lueur d'espièglerie.

- Qui es-tu ? l'assomma sèchement Asa. Que leurs veux-tu ? Tu ressembles à une immortelle... une immortelle Unohana même.  
- Tu as exactement raison, Asa, répondit la femme.  
- Sayo, qui est-ce ? Et comment connaît-elle mon nom ?  
- Elle se nomme Amayuki, répondit Sayo. Amayuki Unohana, sœur jumelle miroir immortelle d'Amaya, notre dix-neuvième ancêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Simplement répondre à la question de la petite blonde, indiqua ladite Amayuki en observant Matsuri.  
- J'suis blonde, se défendit la Kudo, mais pas blondini !  
- Vous vous demandez pourquoi les enfants triplés de cette immortelle n'ont pas la peau de couleur blanche comme ceux-ci (elle pointa Rimu et Daiko), n'est-ce pas ? J'ai la réponse.  
- Accouche alors, la pressa la jumelle d'Asa.  
- Les enfants, nés d'un amour véritable, auront la peau rosé-beige comme leur père. Mais ceux qui sont nés d'un amour éphémère, un amour non-partagé, auront la peau aussi blanche que la neige.

Rimu sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Elle était très sensible, autant qu'Asa. Elle aussi, avait des émotions, héritées de par son père. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas le fruit d'un amour partagé, et quand on lui rappelait cela, elle se sentait toute drôle. Asa sentit la pression spirituelle ce celle-ci affluer bizarrement, mais elle s'approcha tout de même de Rimu. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, la fille de Retsu aussi, n'était pas née d'une union d'amour.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Sayo. Désormais qu'on a la réponse, tu peux t'en aller !  
- Très bien... mais tu regretteras d'avoir fondé ta famille au Seireitei, termina froidement Amayuki.  
- Pense-y deux fois avant de parler, Amayuki ! grogna Fujimaru, prêt à dégainer son Zanpakuto (avec un bébé dans les bras même). C'est toi qui regretteras d'avoir dit ça !

Amayuki partie, Fujimaru se calma. Rimu inspira une bonne coupe de fois avant de sourire et d'observer ses petites sœur et petit frère. Fujimaru embrassa le front de sa femme quand il s'arrêta, les lèvres plaquées contre le front de Sayo. Asa et Matsuri les observèrent d'un regard qui voulait dire : « Fujimaru, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Inquiète, Asa mit sa main sur le front de sa jumelle et sursauta un peu.

- Mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Matsuri.  
- Sayo, ton front est brûlant !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir un front brûlant ? voulut savoir la jumelle Kudo. Après tout, elle vient s'accoucher...  
- Oui, sourit Sayo. C'est surement le post-accouchement qui me fait sentir ainsi.  
- Normalement, renseigna l'Unohana à son amie, une immortelle est froide. Même sa peau. Y comprit après l'accouchement... enfin, je pense.  
- Hé ho ! s'indigna Fujimaru. Quand on a conçu nos bébés, je te ferais remarquer que Sayo était chaude. Même... trop chaude.  
- Petit pervers, rit sa femme.  
- Sayo, je pense que tu ne vas pas bien, continua de s'inquiéter sa jumelle.  
- Asa, mets ça de côté. Je veux qu'on s'occupe de nos bébés. S'il te plait ?  
- Bon, d'accord...

Parmi les quatre années qui suivirent, les triplés avaient des personnalités très différentes même s'ils avaient partagé le même ventre. Fukimaru était un vrai petit portrait craché de son père, y comprit dans le caractère. Il aimait dormir le matin, ne faisait jamais son lit quand il se levait et adorait être _décontracté_. Il semblait droitier. Keiko, quant à elle, prenait ses choses au sérieux, pouvait être de temps en temps froide comme sa mère. Elle ramenait toujours son frère aîné sur le droit chemin. Mais avait un cœur en or. De plus, elle avait un caractère craché de Matsuri – sa marraine – et d'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait énormément, comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il y avait juste la forme des yeux qui changeaient contrairement à Matsuri. Les yeux de Keiko avaient un regard d'Unohana, et la forme aussi. Mais elle était la seule qui était ambidextre.

Et, finalement, Suika avait un caractère qui se démarquait de son frère et de sa sœur. Aussi, n'ayant pas les cheveux dans les teintes de blonds, mais bien noir, elle était différente. Sa coupe de cheveux, cependant, était aussi identique qu'à sa jumelle Keiko, mais ressemblait presqu'à Asa. La petite se faisait toujours faire une tresse en arrière, dans son dos pour représenter les Unohana, tout simplement comme ça et ses yeux étaient les mêmes que son frère et sa sœur. De temps en temps, les Shinigami qui la voyaient passé se demandaient si elle n'était pas la fille cachée d'Asa. Mais celle-ci leur répondait que c'était sa filleule. Suika avait un caractère timide, calme et relaxe. Elle était du genre à jouer dans son coin parfois toute seule, mais avait toujours besoin de la compagnie de sa famille pour être heureuse. Elle se souciait également des sentiments de ses proches et elle était gauchère.

Pendant ces quatre années qui avaient passé, les enfants Shinigami de la première génération avaient grandement maturés et étaient devenus de vrais adolescents. D'après les statistiques, les générations à venir allaient être remplit de monde grand.

Kenji avait désormais quinze ans, il était un mélange de Retsu et Kenpachi. Il mesurait aussi 1m78 et son amour pour Isamu n'avait jamais cessé de s'accroître.  
Isamu avait quatorze ans. Elle était rendue une magnifique jeune femme, se laissant allongés les cheveux jusqu'à se que ceux-ci lui arrivent à la taille. Des cheveux blancs aux reflets gris-argentés, légèrement ondulés et bouclés. Elle avait le même caractère que sa mère et quand son père lui donnait des ordres, elle ne lui obéissait jamais. Elle mesurait 1m74 et elle sentait qu'elle grandissait. Chaque soir, elle se plaignait qu'elle avait mal aux jambes et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Katt Komamura était, surtout, celle qui surprenait tout le monde. Elle était âgée de seize ans, et mesurait 2m34. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient toujours aussi rose pâle. Son regard avait maturé et elle semblait très confiante. Ses moustaches semblaient avoir même disparu. Elle ne portait plus le Shihakusho noir des Shinigami, préférant le Shihakusho bleu pâle pour le haut, et bleu foncé pour le bas.  
Nanami Kyouraku, elle seule semblait avoir retenu de la taille de sa mère, mais elle dépassait Nanao. Elle avait quinze ans et mesurait 1m67, pour le moment. Ses cheveux avaient allongés, de même que ses lunettes avaient été changées pour des lunettes semblables à celles de sa mère.  
Ginko Matsumoto, elle, avait réellement changé après ces années. Elle était un sosie identique à Rangiku, sauf que ses cheveux étaient argentés et ses yeux bleus. Mais côté physique et ''poitrine'', c'était à s'y méprendre à sa mère. Bon d'accord, côté seins c'était en plus petit. Elle mesurait 1m73, et ses formes féminines étaient assez ''développer''. Cependant, son Shihakusho était toujours argenté-gris, et le _kosode_en dessous était bleu royale.

Dans la deuxième génération, Asaeda était une Asa miniature. Cependant, adorant écouter les histoires concernant sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle portait désormais ses longs cheveux noirs en avant pour lui faire honneur. Pour ses huit ans, elle mesurait 1m28 et ses yeux bruns étaient remplis d'espièglerie. Shumei, lui, était un Shuhei miniature, portant un petit bracelet à son biceps gauche et à son cou. Il avait quelques centimètre de plus que sa jumelle, soit 1m34. Il était encore très calme et était maître en l'art de ''tenir un crayon et faire plein de beaux dessins'', étant aussi gaucher. Alya Kuchiki avait elle aussi huit ans et mesurait 1m34, étant issue d'une mère et d'un père très grands. Elle jouait de la guitare en compagnie de Nayumi, Shumei et Asaeda, y comprit du piano. Kotaro Ukitake, lui avait douze ans, mesurant près de 1m45, était presque pareille à Jushiro, portant ses cheveux noirs sur sa nuque et une sorte de petite frange sur le côté. Chizuru, quant à elle, avait huit ans elle aussi, mesurant 1m29. Ses cheveux étaient presque pareils à ceux de sa mère et de la même couleur aussi.

Assise dans son salon en compagnie des enfants de sa sœur jumelle, Asa était occupée à colorier quand elle sentie l'air de la cuisine passer du froid au chaud. Les triplés tournèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation en compagnie des jumeaux Hisagi/Unohana.

- Asa... gémit Sayo en revenant. Fujimaru-Kun...

Elle semblait exténuer et semblait suffoqué. C'est alors qu'elle perdit connaissance dans la cuisine. Alerté, les trois adultes – Fujimaru, Matsuri et Asa – coururent vers elle. Les triplés crièrent : « Maman ! » dans un son paniqué et les jumeaux Hisagi/Unohana restèrent à l'écart.

- Sayo, tu es brûlante ! s'alarma Fujimaru en touchant son front. Tu l'es encore plus que lorsque les triplés sont nés !  
- Fujimaru... On l'emmène dans une chambre. Vite ! termina Asa.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Sayo n'avait plus son collier. Celui qui portait un losange en 3D bleu saphir, à une chaînette dorée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ?

* * *

La fin !  
Non, il reste encore une dizaine de Chapitres... Couragez ! Si vous êtes arrivés à ce Chapitre, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Garantit !

Bref, nous voilà maintenant rendu dans la troisième partie de ma fic.  
J'avoue qu'il y a eu beaucoup la narration, désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas vraiment ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire évoluer l'histoire.

_Spécification d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- La phrase du 9 et du 6, je voulais juste dire que le 9, représente 9 mois de grossesse, où la vie prends forme avant de naître. Et 6, représentant la silhouette de la femme enceinte, c'est rien de plus compliqué que ça.  
- Je ne voulais pas faire en sorte que les triplés soient identiques, ça n'aurait pas été original et ça aurait été trop mélangeant.  
- Ah oui, Matsuri qui a peur de prendre un bébé... ça, c'est de moi que j'ai pris l'exemple... Je ne suis pas très bonne avec les bébés, en fait, on en a pas vraiment dans la famille, je suis aussi la plus petite du côté de ma mère, mais deuxième plus petite du côté de mon père.  
- Suika signifie melon d'eau. C'est normal qu'il ne soit pas dans la liste des prénoms japonais, je voulais un prénom original et je ne trouvais pas le troisième prénom à offrir à la petite dernière. Alors je l'ai trouvé en pendant à un fruit et le mot ''melon d'eau'' m'est venu à la tête. C'est cute en plus ! ^.^  
- Les trois jumeaux ne se ressemblent pas, mais ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus. Les yeux bleus, c'était peut-être normal vus que leurs parents ont tout deux les yeux bleus.  
- Amayuki est la jumelle miroir d'Amaya. Amaya est gauchère.  
- J'espère que le petit bout montrant l'évolution de la première génération vous a plu.  
- Et finalement, que se passe-t-il avec Sayo ?  
- Hum, oui c'est normal que j'ai arrêté d'écrire en _Itallique_ pour le discourt de Sayo.


	37. Chapter 36 : The Other Side Of This Life

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 36 : The Other Side Of This Life

L'autre Côté De Cette Vie

* * *

**U**ne fois Sayo couchée dans un lit, Asa apporta un bac d'eau froide et mouilla une serviette qu'elle passa à Fujimaru. Celui-ci épongea le front perlé de sueur de sa femme. En attendant son réveil, la jumelle Unohana partie rassurer les enfants Kudo.

- Maman, murmura Suika. Elle va bien au moins ?  
- Elle va survivre ? s'inquiéta Fukimaru.  
- Oui, elle va bien. Nous allons juste attendre qu'elle se réveille, les rassura Asa.  
- M'man ? voulut savoir Shumei. Peut-on avoir du chocolat en même temps que tu nous raconte la vie du Capitaine Unohana ?  
- Bien sur.

Une fois les enfants installés, Asa leur raconta encore quelques anecdotes de sa mère pour leur changer les idées. Suika venait toujours se lové dans les bras de sa marraine et Keiko, la petite blonde, allait vers Asaeda. Les deux garçons semblaient captivés par le récit. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Fujimaru vit enfin les paupières de Sayo papillonner légèrement. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa son mari d'un regard triste. Elle avança sa main sur la joue de son mari et il apposa la sienne par-dessus celle de Sayo.

- Fujimaru-Kun... susura-t-elle, une larme roulante sur sa joue.  
- Sayo-Chan, sourit-il. Je t'aime ma chérie.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Et bien...

Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé et lorsque ce fut terminé, Fujimaru éclata en sanglot. Doucement, elle l'emmena avec elle dans son lit et se blottie contre lui, contre son torse. Peu de temps après, Asa arriva dans la chambre et les vit, tout deux, endormit. Les laissant dormir, elle décida de partir.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une visite d'enfant. Sayo reçut ses cinq enfants et ils ne voulaient plus s'enlever d'elle. Il a fallu l'aide du papa, des deux marraines et des aînés pour retirer les petits de leur mère. Puis, après, ce fut Asa qui eut droit à aller voir sa sœur. Elle mouilla une serviette humide avant de l'appliquer sur le front brûlant de sa sœur bien aimée, celle qui était mourante.

- Asa ? arriva à articuler Sayo.  
- Oui ?  
- Veux-tu... connaître ma véritable histoire ? Comment suis-je devenue une immortelle ?  
- Raconte, insista alors Asa.  
- Je l'ai expliqué à Fujimaru et Matsuri, il y a quatre ans.  
- Quatre ans ? se surprit-elle.  
- Oui...  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais raconté avant ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça... en tant qu'Unohana, tu n'avais pas le droit de le savoir.  
- Merci, c'est très gentil. On voit la confiance que tu me portes.  
- Veux-tu connaître mon histoire oui, ou non ?  
- Oui... soupira Asa.

» Nous venions d'avoir quinze ans lorsque cela s'est produit. Quelques jours après. À peu près dans les mêmes temps où tu t'es faite violée par notre père. En ce temps, je dormais encore dans ton âme, puis, comme tu l'as senti, je me suis soudainement volatilisée, sans même pouvoir te dire adieu. C'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie abandonnée. J'ai été forcée par mes ancêtres, des jumelles miroirs Unohana – cinq en tout – à devenir une immortelle contre mon propre gré. Suite à ma volatilisation, je me suis retrouvée à un endroit précis : je me suis retrouvée au Panthéon céleste des Unohana. Le paysage était à coupé le souffle et semblait sans limite. J'étais avec cinq autres immortelles qui m'emmenaient à quelque part, une place qui m'était inconnue. Leurs noms : Sorako, jumelle miroir de Riku Unohana (02) ; Natsuko, jumelle de Fuyuko Unohana (09) ; Yoruka, jumelle de Asaka Unohana (10) ; Amayuki, jumelle de Amaya Unohana (19) ; et Taigaku, jumelle de Toru Unohana (22).

Moi, je ne voulais pas devenir une immortelle. J'avais peur. Peur pour mes sentiments et mes émotions. Car j'avais entendu dire, que les jumelles miroirs droitières, lorsqu'elles étaient immortelles, n'avaient plus... ou plutôt, étaient dénudées de tous sentiments. Moi, comparativement à elles, j'étais espiègle et enjouée. J'aimais ça, rire. J'aimais ça, pleurer de temps en temps. Ou encore, de faire la folle, tu vois ? Amayuki, était la jumelle miroir évanescente d'Amaya. Amaya étant la douceur incarnée, beaucoup plus douce que Retsu-Okaasan', la plus maternelle qui soit, alors Amayuki était l'_Unohana_ la plus **_désagréable_**qui soit de nos vingt-neuf ancêtres ; De nos trente-quatre ancêtres si on compte les jumelles miroirs.

Amayuki était sans doute celle qui était la plus malveillante qui existe. Pire qu'Aruna. Totalement sans pitié, totalement sans gentillesse. C'est pour ça que je l'observais froidement à la naissance de mes triplés. Arrivée au panthéon, comme je le disais, Amayuki (19) et Natsuko (09) m'ont prises par les deux bras et m'ont forcé à avancer jusqu'à une table. Je hurlais en me débattant.

« NON ! ai-je hurlé. Non je ne veux pas y aller ! »

Mais elles étaient insensibles à mes suppliques. Elles étaient plus veilles, plus fortes et plus expérimentées que moi. Pire, sans pitiées ! Heureusement, notre dix-neuvième ancêtre a prit ma défense.

« Arrêter ! cria-t-elle. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne veut pas !  
- Tu n'es pas notre mère pour me donner des ordres, lança Amayuki. Je suis ta sœur aînée, 'Maya-Chan. Tu sais que c'est dans le destin des jumelles miroirs Unohana de devenir immortelles, dépasser l'âge de quinze ans.  
- Vous cessez de la forcer, les menaça-t-elle en pointant les deux immortelles qui me tenaient prisonnière, du doigt. Sinon (elle a empoigné son Tachi Long)...  
- Tu vas nous faire mal ? la nargua Amayuki.  
- Je suis prête tu sais.  
- Oh que non ! terminèrent les trois immortelles en continuant de me faire avancer de force.  
- NOONN ! ai-je crié en pleurant. Amaya-San ! Je vous en supplie, aider moi ! »

Amaya ne s'est pas faite priée deux fois. Étant l'Unohana la plus maternelle qui soit, celle qui détestait voir ses descendantes souffrir, elle dégaina son Tachi long de la main gauche – étant donné qu'elle était gauchère – dans une aura rose pâle et fonça sur sa jumelle. Celle-ci l'évita, me laissant dans les bras de Natsuko (09). Je me débattais encore plus farouchement qu'avant. L'immortelle arriva à me déposer sur la table et, aidé de Sorako (02) et Yoruka (10), elles me plaquèrent sauvagement sur le dos. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Deux autres Unohana, non immortelle cette fois-ci, vinrent me secourir. Mais Taigaku (22), qui n'avait point d'adversaire, m'attacha les membres pour éviter que je ne m'enfuie.

« NONN ! MAMAN ! Elles veulent m'assimiler à devenir une immortelle ! »

Les combats faisaient rages autour de moi, même si nous étions au Panthéon céleste des Unohana. Puis Taigaku mit deux doigts dans ma bouche pour me l'ouvrir. Je refusais catégoriquement. Mais, elle réussie tout de même à me l'ouvrir un peu et, de son autre main, déboucha un flacon au liquide bleuâtre foncé et en fit couler un mince jet dans ma bouche.

« Avale ! Sayo ! m'a-t-elle ordonné. »

Je hochai non de la tête. Je retenais tant bien que mal mes larmes, le liquide qui était toujours dans ma bouche me brûlait le palet, les joues et la langue.

« Tu refuses, alors on y va avec l'intraveineuse ! avait-elle lâché sèchement en s'emparant d'une seringue avant de la remplir du liquide. »

Je me suis mise à me tortiller et j'allais recracher ledit liquide quand lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur ma bouche.

« Pas de ''recrachage'' ! m'a dit Amayuki. »

Je vis Taigaku (22) s'approcher vers moi, puis, me prendre le bras et, voyant qu'il était contracté, fit une série de ''picotage'' sur mon membre qui se détendît aussitôt. Elle me piqua dans la jointure de mon bras. Le liquide que je n'avais point avalé me brûlais tellement, que je l'ai avalé. Dès que cela fut fait, y comprit l'infusion, mes jambes et mes bras furent relâchés. J'avais chaud, j'étais étourdie et mon corps semblait peser mille tonne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Taigaku. Demain tes changements physiques auront commencé et tes sentiments disparaîtront. »

Je me suis laissée tomber par terre et j'ai rampée lentement, un peu plus loin – tandis que les combats continuaient toujours de faire rage – avant de me rouler en fœtus en tremblant et me suis mise à pleurer. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et me serrer avec l'affection d'une mère avant de m'accoter sur sa poitrine.

« Maman... euh... Amaya-Sama, ai-je hoqueté.  
- Tu peux m'appeler maman, si tu le désires. Elles le paieront Sayo. Elles paieront.  
- J'ai si peur... je ne veux pas perdre mes émotions...  
- Chhhuut... calmes-toi, me susurra-t-elle.  
- Mon corps est si lourd... j'ai si mal...  
- La seule manière de pouvoir résister, est de penser à un moment qui compte le plus pour toi. Que tu ne peux pas oublier. »

J'ai alors pensé à Fujimaru et Matsuri. Mes deux meilleurs amis. Notre passé... Puis mon cœur se serra tellement fort, que je perdis connaissance dans les bras d'Amaya. Mon sommeil fut mouvementé. J'avais mal partout. Mais, tout le long de ma transformation, j'avais senti la présence de notre ancêtre proche de moi. Ça me réconfortait beaucoup. Lorsque j'eus ouvert les yeux, j'étais trempée de sueur. Amaya m'épongeait le front d'une serviette humide.

« Voilà. Les transformations ont enfin débutés, fit la voix narquoise d'Amayuki.  
- Fiche lui la paix, Amayuki, grogna Amaya.  
- En moins de deux, cette petite n'aura plus d'émotions.  
- Tu n'as pas entendu ? répéta sa sœur cadette en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. J'ai dis, fiche lui la paix !  
- Comme tu le voudras, mais ça ne changera pas ses transformations. »

Et Amayuki partit. Moi, je pleurais toujours, ruisselante de sueur. Plus tard, je me suis observée dans un miroir. En me voyant, j'ai voulu crier, hurler, tout ravager autour de moi pour ce que nos ancêtre miroirs m'avaient forcé à devenir ; mon teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, mes yeux étaient soudainement devenue bleu azur, non bleus océan, mes cheveux avaient pâlis. Mes membres tiraient. Même mes seins me faisaient souffrir. Je me suis remise à pleurer, à genoux appuyé sur mes pieds. J'aimais bien mon corps avant : je te ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau Asa. J'étais digne d'être ta jumelle.

Le deuxième jour fut pire : mon teint était livide – presque blanc comme une geisha –, mes yeux sont devenus bleus turquoises, mes cheveux, de plus en plus blancs. J'avais peur du reflet que je voyais en face de moi. C'est ça que j'allais devenir. Comme elles ! Je n'avais pas grandi, pas encore, mais j'avais changé physiquement et les immortelles étaient fières de moi, mais plus de mes transformations que d'autres choses. Et le troisième jour, fut le pire de ma vie.

Plus atroce que les deux autres jours : en trois jours mes cheveux noirs étaient blancs neige, et maintenant, avec des reflets argentés. Et mes yeux avaient prit enfin leur couleur définitive : bleu pâle. Mes lèvres avaient une teinte légèrement rosé et mon teint était passé de beige à blanc. Mes joues, légèrement rosé, luisait d'un éclat lumineux au soleil. Même mon soutien-gorge était devenue trop étroit pour ma poitrine qui avait prit bien du volume et surtout, mes hanches avaient élargies – et moi qui avait cru que ma croissance était terminée !

« Ça a marché ! s'est réjouie la jumelle miroir d'Amaya. »

Elle pensait que je n'avais plus d'émotions, mais c'était faux. Je les avais toujours, je les avais gardées en moi... mais je leur cachais quand j'étais avec elle. Ensuite, lorsque je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir à faire semblant d'être froide, je partais pleurer dans les bras d'Amaya. Je lui ai demandé si c'était normal que j'aie toujours mes émotions, et elle m'a dise que oui. Les plus fortes immortelles gardaient leurs émotions. Et sur six, j'étais la seule qui les avait gardés.

Puis, il a fallu que je fasse un bébé immortel. Mes ancêtres ne m'avaient pas dit pourquoi il a fallu que je leur en fasse un. Après tout, elles aussi étaient des femmes. Elles étaient capables d'enfanter tout comme moi. Alors pourquoi moi ? J'ai donc choisi Yumichika. Car c'était le seul qui me convenait. Je ne savais pas que Fujimaru était de retour... ou peut-être, n'était-il pas revenu. Comme tu le sais, j'ai été accompagnée par mes ancêtres pour être sûres que je le fasse bel et bien avec lui. Que je ne fasse pas semblant. Ça a marché. De retour au Panthéon, j'ai eu mes premières nausées, des maux de têtes atroces et une grosse fatigue m'avait envahi, me paralysant à rester clouée au lit.

À part Amaya-San, les autres Unohana ''non-immortelles'' me soutenaient aussi. Mon ventre avait prit une légère enflure dès les premiers mois, mais c'était normal. Chacune de nos ancêtres venaient cajoler mon ventre et me dire un peu de leurs expériences et que, si j'avais besoin d'aide, elles étaient toujours là. Ce qui me sécurisait énormément. Puis après neuf mois, j'étais aussi ballonnée qu'une éléphante ! Les premières contractions se firent alors que je dormais proches de mes ancêtres. Je me suis levée difficilement et j'ai averti Amaya les larmes aux yeux et toute tremblante. Aussitôt, elle réveilla trois autres Unohana, du moins, les ''expertes'' en ''accouchement'', pour me venir en aide. Amaya m'a allongé sur un lit, dans une pièce isolée et à l'abri des regards ''indiscrets'', et a retroussé mon haut jusqu'à y voir mon ventre en entier.

Je pleurais et j'étais dégoulinante de sueur. Amaya fut chargé de me rassurer, après tout, je n'avais que quinze ans. Elle caressait tendrement mes cheveux, essuyait de temps en temps mes larmes roulants sur mes joues, me distrayait en parlant de son enfance. C'est comme si Retsu était là. Dans le fond, n'avais-je pas un peu le sang d'Amaya qui coulait dans mes veines ? Puis elle est revenue, la douleur est revenue, assez intense. J'avais tellement mal que j'ai cessé de parler.

« Tout va bien Sayo. C'est une contraction, me rassura Maika (04). Tu as bien avancé, tu es à quatre centimètre. »

_Quatre ?_ai-je pensé. C'était insoutenable ! Mes cheveux blancs neiges me plaquaient au front. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal. La douleur est revenue, lancinante. Hina (15) mouilla une serviette d'eau froide avant d'éponger mon front à son tour.

« Tu es courageuse Sayo, me dit-elle. Si jeune et pourtant si forte. C'est douloureux une naissance, tu l'ignorais ?  
- Je savais que ça faisait mal, mais là..., ai-je haleté. »

La douleur est revenue si forte que j'ai agrippé la main d'Amaya et l'ai tordue en hurlant. J'avais le souffle coupé. J'étais paralysée par la douleur. C'était presque de la torture. C'était profond et cuisant. La dynamite était là, à l'intérieur de moi, dans mon ventre. Amaya, oubliant sa main tordu par la mienne, me caressait le front en me montrant comment bien inspirer et expirer, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Je pleurais toujours.

« Tient donc, résonna alors la voix d'Amayuki. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait plus d'émotions.  
- Veux-tu nous laisser oui ? s'énerva Riku (02). Fou-nous la paix ! Tu vois bien qu'on est en plein travail ? termina-t-elle en fermant les rideaux brutalement avant de revenir vers moi.  
- AMMAAAYYYAAA ! ai-je crié de douleur, les larmes aux yeux et dégoulinante de sueur.  
- Tiens bon c'est presque finit, me rassura-t-elle. »

Nos ancêtres étaient bouleversées de me voir aussi souffrante pour pouvoir mettre mon enfant au monde. Puis quelqu'un arriva. Une femme assez grande portant une robe bleue métallique. Elle avait deux pairs de mèches de chaque côté de la tête – deux à droite et deux à gauche –, ses cheveux étaient argentés et son visage, rayonnant. _Isane ?_me suis-je dise. Non. Ce n'était pas elle, mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« On m'a dit qu'une future maman à besoin de l'aide d'une Kotetsu ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Oui, répondit Amaya en un chaleureux sourire. Sayo à mal. Trop mal même.  
- Parfait. Je suis Yane Kotetsu, se présenta-t-elle en avançant. La maman d'Isane et de Kiyone Kotetsu. Je vais t'aider à enfanter. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup souffert lors de la naissance de ma deuxième fille... Bref, je ne vais pas en dire plus. »

Sur ce, elle vint se placer à l'avant de ma tête et appliqua ses paumes sur mes tempes. Une lueur bleutée, émanant de ses mains, m'apaisa graduellement.

« Si on m'a appelé, m'éclaira-t-elle, c'est parce que seules les Kotetsu sont capable d'engourdirent la douleur des autres. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, ai-je soufflé, merci.  
- De rien, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que ton bébé naisse. Ça ne te gêne pas trop ?  
- Non, non, ai-je annoncée en souriant bravement, contrairement à Aa-Chan, je n'ai pas peur du ridicule. »

Ma bravoure disparut et je me suis remise à crier tout en pleurant. Jamais je n'y arriverai ! J'avais mal, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Riku m'encouragea à pousser pour de bon cette fois. J'avais tellement mal...

« Je n'y arriverai pas ! pleurai-je. Je ne peux pas le faire !  
- Si, tu le peux Sayo, tenta de me réconforter Amaya.  
- Non !  
- On a rencontré pire tu sais, me dit Hina (15). Vas-y, respire profondément et pousse fort.  
- J'en peux plus !... Ça fait trop mal !  
- Courage, encore quelques poussées et tu auras fini. Je te le promets. Garantit. Pousse Sayo.  
- Il ne pourrait pas sortir tout court sans avoir à pousser ? ai-je grogné.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, sourit notre dix-neuvième ancêtre. Aller courage, pousse ma belle. C'est bien. »

Je me tortillais de douleur en essayant de pousser en même temps. J'avais soudainement étouffé mon cri de souffrance en mettant ma main sur ma bouche en voyant mes quatre ancêtres, plus, y comprit, Yane, la mère d'Isane, qui me regardaient d'un regard compatissant et surprit. Puis je l'observai. Ma main gauche : je m'étais mordue jusqu'au sang ! En voyant se que je m'étais infligée, Maika (04) me la guérit sur le champ.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marcher, réfléchit Yane en essuyant mon front à l'aide de la serviette humide.  
- Me permets-tu que je change de place avec toi ? lui sollicita Amaya.  
- Bien sur Amaya-Sama. »

Amaya embarqua sur le lit, me leva un peu vers l'avant avant de mettre ses deux jambes de chaque côté de moi et de m'accoter sur sa poitrine. J'avais si mal que je pleurais encore plus.

« Es-tu encore gênée ? me questionna-t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Bien. On finit par se ''dégêner''...  
- Mais je suis réellement intimidée... ai-je gémit. Quatre personne qui m'observent... cinq à vraie dire.  
- On peut faire autre chose, sourit Maika (04).  
- Bon... vous avez gagné. Vous pouvez rester, ai-je soupira en tentant de pousser de toute mes forces.  
- Encore un peu... c'est bon ! On l'a, on l'a ! »

J'avais soudainement hâte de voir mon bébé. Comme si voir la tête que ferait Amayuki en voyant mon enfant avait éveillé la mère qui sommeillait en moi. Hina (15), une ancêtre plutôt timide, déposa une serviette sur mon ventre et Maika (02) y déposa mon bébé qui pleurait.

« Félicitation Sayo, c'est une magnifique petite fille. »

Je caressai la petite tête de mon bébé avant de l'emmailloter dans des couvertures. Elle était toute blanche comme neige et avait de petits, minuscules cheveux, roses comme l'aurore. Amaya m'étreignit affectueusement.

« Je suis fière de toi ma belle.  
- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? voulut s'avoir Maika (04).  
- Je l'ignore... ai-je fais.  
- Peut-être Primula ? suggéra Riku (02).  
- J'aime bien Rimu, ai-je essayé. Rimu-Chan.  
- Comme surnom... mais si ça peut te convenir, vas-y.  
- Très bien, ce sera Rimu, ai-je décidé en caressant la petite tête de ma fille. »

Peu de temps, après sa naissance, alors que je berçais Rimu, Amayuki est revenue me hanter. Avec deux autres immortelles, elle m'a dise qu'elles voulaient faire des expériences avec Rimu, mais j'ai répondu :

« Jamais je ne vous la donnerai pour de foutu expérience, vous en entendez ? Si je suis tombée enceinte, ne me dite pas que vous aviez fait ça pour avoir un nouveau née pour des tests ?  
- C'est un peu ça.  
- Rêvez en couleur ! C'est de MA progéniture qu'il s'agit en ce moment, non de la vôtre ! Si vous vouliez avoir un cobaye, faites un bébé vous-même. Vous aussi, vous êtes des femmes, vous êtes autant capable d'en procréer comme moi ! Mais écoutez-moi bien : en ce moment, ma fille est très vulnérable, elle est incapable de se défendre, c'est à moi de la protéger. Alors, désormais que tout est clair, foutez-moi la paix voulez-vous ? »

Les années passèrent, Rimu était la préférée de nos ancêtres Unohana. Daiko est arrivé après que j'eus décidé d'avoir un autre bébé. J'avais vingt ans en ce temps-là, enfin... je pense. Puis j'ai commencé à prendre de plus en plus de temps avec toi. Et puis, j'ai retrouvé Fujimaru, je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je l'aimais trop. Deux soirs sur trois je dormais avec lui. Puis, deux jours avant aujourd'hui, arriva ce jour. Le jour où et quand, je suis revenue de Soul Society au Panthéon. J'ai alors vu le conseil des Unohana immortelles devant moi. J'ai plissé les yeux et avancé prudemment. Daiko m'a vu et a voulu venir vers moi, courir se réfugier dans mes bras, mais Rimu l'a retenu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Dès lors, un bruit de tambour – pareillement à bruit de ''gong'' – s'est fait entendre, l'assemblée s'est tue et m'a dévisagée.

Je me suis faite prendre les bras par deux autres ancêtres à l'exception des Kotetsu et Unohana, et me forcèrent à avancer. Mes yeux ont cherchés mes enfants du regard. Et enfin, du haut d'une estrade, je les vis. Je voyais Rimu serrer son petit frère qui pleurait à chaude larmes dans ses bras. Je me suis laissée emporter, je voulais paraître forte à leurs yeux. Rendue au centre de la salle, sous un ciel parsemé d'aurore, j'ai dégluti nerveusement. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur et je voulais que Fujimaru-Kun soit là.

« _Sayo Unohana,_commença une voix grave. »

J'ai tressailli. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix. Mais elle était masculine.

« _Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?_  
- Non, ai-je avoué en essayant d'être froide. Mais je ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir...  
- _Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait pour être ici en ce moment même ?_  
- Non. Mais présentez-vous... »

Des rires dans la salle ont fusé. J'ai tenté de les ignorer et me suis concentrée. La voix m'a dise qu'il était le fondateur des Unohana. Le père d'Ichiko. Mais son nom n'était pas Unohana. J'étais rendue nerveuse. J'étais stressée.

«_ Tu es parfaitement au courant,_ continua la voix masculine, _que les immortelles n'ont pas le droit de restées aussi longtemps dans le monde des humains !_  
- Faut bien être différente dans la vie, continuai-je. »

Un coup de tonnerre a retenti, Amaya s'est levée, nerveuse.

« _Sais-tu pourquoi les Unohana, n'ont jamais eu de jumelles identiques à elles ? _  
- ... je l'ignore monsieur...  
- _Elles deviennent mortelles. Pendant que l'immortelle devient mortelle, la mortelle devient immortelle. C'est un échange. _  
- Oui, ça j'avais compris !  
- _Pour te punir, je rends le jugement..._»

Les voix se sont élevées dans la salle et les tous ancêtres se sont levés en criant oui pour le jugement, non de l'autre. Amaya a descendu les estrades et a empoigné Rimu et Daiko par le bras avant de les emmener ailleurs dans la cacophonie.

«_L'EXIL ! _hurla la voix.  
- NON ! cria Amaya et Rimu.  
- _Jamais, tu ne pourras plus revenir au Panthéon des Unohana ! Ton âme errera à jamais dans les noirceurs du néant. Et plus jamais, tu ne renaîtras ! _»

Sur ce, Amayuki m'a plaqué sur sol et a coupé mon collier. Mon porteur d'énergie et qui tenait mes pouvoirs d'immortelle en vie. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai couru du mieux que je le pu, et je me suis évanouie sur le plancher de la cuisine...

- Voilà ce que j'ai vécu... et comment j'en suis arrivée là.

Asa pleurait. Pleurait de chagrin et de rage. Sayo attira sa jumelle contre elle et la berça lentement. Dans le ciel noir de la nuit, à la pleine lune soit-il, deux formes blanchâtres formées par les nuages blancs étaient apparues. Un tigre blanc était assis sur un rocher en grognant contre son opposant qui n'était nul autre que le dragon chinois. Les deux, représentants le Yin et le Yang. Deux forces égales, mais complètement opposées qui se complètent et s'attirent...

* * *

Voici la fin du long Chapitre 36 !  
Je me suis efforcée de retirer quelques bouts pour ne pas trop vous encombrer la tête. Désormais, vous en savez un peu plus sur la vie de Sayo.

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- La phrase : « Sayo expliqua à Fujimaru tout ce qui s'était passé et lorsque ce fut terminé, celui-ci éclata en sanglot », elle lui a juste expliqué le bout où elle a été bannie du panthéon.  
- Mais sinon, si vous vous souvenez, dans le chapitre 33 où elle raconte aux jumeaux Kudo comment elle est devenue une immortelle, c'est la même histoire qu'elle leur a narré dans ce chapitre-ci.  
- Toutes celles qui ont une jumelle miroir Unohana immortelles, sont toutes gauchères.  
- Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi Sayo a gardé ses émotions.  
- Oui, Amaya était un peu comme la mère de Sayo dans le panthéon.  
- Voilà pourquoi, dans le Chapitre 34, entre Yane et Sayo, ça allait être pour une prochaine fois. Elles se voyaient toujours quand la jumelle d'Asa revenait au panthéon.  
- Amayuki est cruelle. Puisque Amaya signifie : nuit de pluie, j'ai décidé que le nom de sa jumelle soit : nuit de neige. Le contraire de la pluie.  
- J'espère qu'il vous a plus !


	38. Chapter 37 : Please Don't Go

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapter 37 : Please, Don't Go…

S'il Te Plait, Ne Part Pas

* * *

**A**sa dormit contre sa sœur jumelle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Tout ça, à cause d'Amayuki, leur ancêtre ! Elle leurs en voulait amèrement, à ces immortelles, et, quand, elle mourra à son tour, elle leur fera payer pour avoir forcé Sayo à devenir une immortelle contre son propre gré. Pendant la nuit, Sayo ouvrit les yeux et observa sa jumelle dormir contre elle. Elle sourit tristement et se mit à pleurer silencieusement en regardant le ciel. Elle sentait que la vie la quittait petit à petit. Elle continua de caresser les cheveux de sa jumelle et cru remarquer qu'Asa s'agrippait à elle, de toute ses forces.

- Sayo... murmura Asa dans son sommeil.

Sa jumelle non-immortelle s'éveilla, sentant les larmes de sa sœur couler sur son visage. Asa prit la serviette humide avant d'éponger le front de Sayo. Puis, en se levant difficilement, elle s'empara du thermomètre transparent et le mit dans la bouche de Sayo pour prendre sa température. Lorsqu'elle le retira après quelques minutes, elle l'observa songeuse.

- Alors ? voulut savoir Sayo.  
- ... 39°c. Penses-tu que je devrais aller voir Isane-Sensei ?  
- Non. Pas de besoin.  
- Sayo, tu es mourante... chevrota Asa. Ne joue pas l'idiote !  
- Tout comme moi, toi aussi, ta vie à été un enfer.  
- Beaucoup moins pire que la tienne.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Les femmes tournèrent la tête vers la personne : Suika se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, le visage luisant et un toutou dans les bras en forme de petit lapin aux grosses bajoues

- Okaasan'... pleura-t-elle.  
- Suika-Chan, sourit Sayo.  
- Je veux dormir avec toi, avec vous...  
- Viens ma chérie, tu peux venir dormir avec nous.  
- Bajoue peut lui aussi ? s'enquit-elle en regardant sa peluche.  
- Oui ma puce.

Suika courut vers le lit de sa maman et sauta dessus avant de venir se blottir entre les deux jumelles sous les couvertures. Penser que Sayo, sa maman, allait mourir, faisait peur à la petite. Sayo aussi avait peur, car elle ne pourra jamais reposer en paix après ça. Le lendemain matin, Sayo était devenue aussi fragile qu'un papier de soie. Fujimaru restait à ses côtés, de même que ses enfants. Plus la pression de Sayo baissait, plus celle d'Asa augmentait. Déjà que cette dernière possédait un reiatsu infinie, il devint encore plus puissant qu'avant. Or, celui de Sayo s'amenuisait graduellement, sa puissance disparaissait. Elle avait chaud, Asa avait froid...

Puis vint le jour le plus redouter de tous. Cela se passa durant la nuit. Asa s'était endormie proche de sa jumelle. Les enfants de Sayo dormaient avec leur marraine Matsuri. Au milieu de la nuit, sous la clarté opale de la lune, les deux formes dans le ciel – soit le tigre et le dragon – continuèrent de se regarder en grognant et en hurlant, tel un murmure comme le vent. Mais, dès lors, le dragon se volatilisa doucement, emporter par la brise nocturne. Silencieusement. Le tigre cessa de grogner et ses yeux s'emblèrent s'embuer de larmes étoilées. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'à la quatrième division, on entendit un cri déchirant la nuit. Asa s'était réveillée : Sayo était morte.

- FUJIMAAARRRUUUU ! hurla-t-elle. FUJIMARUUUU ! MATSURIII !

Elle hurlait si fort que tout le monde était accouru. Les enfants, voyant leur mère immobile, tentèrent de la réveiller en criant : « Maman ! Maman ! Réveilles-toi ! Je veux que tu te réveilles ! » Mais c'était peine perdu : la vie, avait définitivement quittée le corps de celle-ci. Fujimaru se mit à pleurer, mais tenta tout de même de retirer ses enfants du corps de sa femme.

Sentant la pression spirituelle d'Asa devenir plus intense que la normale, Isane se leva et partit en courant à la quatrième division en enfilant son Haori de Capitaine par-dessus sa robe de nuit. En entrant dans la chambre de Sayo, elle vit la famille Kudo en entier, pleurer devant le corps immobile de celle-ci. Asa pire. Isane ne fit aucuns gestes jusqu'à ce que Matsuri lui intime d'avancer. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

- Sa peau est trop belle et fine pour être délaissée ainsi, avoua Isane. Mais je peux tenter de conserver son corps dans de la glace, essaya Isane.  
- ... pensez-vous... que ça puisse fonctionner ? sanglota Matsuri en serra Keiko dans ses bras.  
- Oui, je le peux.  
- Alors, gémit Fujimaru en tentant de cacher sa voix remplit de sanglots, faite-le.  
- Bien.

Isane prit le corps de Sayo dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans un linceul blanc et argentée avant de l'emmener dans une place que seule elle, Asa et Retsu – jadis – savaient où elle se trouvait. La fille de Retsu ne fit rien pour empêcher son mentor de prendre le corps de sa jumelle.

Puis, elle pleura de plus belle et partit en courant dehors. La nuit se teinta de gros nuages noirs et gris et des sons de tonnerres se firent entendre. La pluie se mit à tomber violemment, comme si le ciel même pleurait la mort de Sayo. Le tigre nuageux cherchait son autre moitié en courant dans le ciel. Ses rayures étaient parsemées d'éclairs blancs. Ensembles, ils courraient dans la nuit pluvieuse. Asa ignorait, cependant, qu'au Panthéon des Unohana, ses ancêtres étaient en train de réglées quelques trucs avec les immortelles...

À la septième division, un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert moussu dormait proche de son père et d'une louve rouge ayant une chaîne doré à son cou portant un petit chat dorée. La louve rouge s'éveilla doucement et descendit doucement hors du lit avant de donner un coup de langue maternelle au petit garçon et à l'homme, et de courir dehors pour aller rejoindre une femme qui courrait dehors.

Au manoir Kotetsu, en entendant le coup de tonnerre et voyant les éclairs, Isamu sauta hors de son lit même si elle avait quatorze ans et que ses rideaux étaient fermés. Depuis toute petite, elle détestait les orages. Elle courut dans la chambre de son frère Kenji et vint se blottir sous ses couvertures avant de se coller contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant sa présence et pire, il sentait même sa poitrine accoter sur lui (Oh le p'tit pervers !). Le pire, c'est qu'il dormait torse nu, et en ''boxer'', sans chaussettes. Donc il était encore plus gêné.

- Kenji... chuchota Isamu. J'ai peur des orages...  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en se sentant devenir chaud dans le visage. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, un orage.  
- Je le sais Oniisan, mais j'ai toujours peur même si j'ai quatorze ans.

Kenji osa regarder sa petite sœur, blottie contre lui. Elle était en robe de nuit, brettelles spaghettis et bleu pâle ayant aussi un assez grand décolleter... ce que Kenji ne pu s'empêcher d'observer en premier. Il tourna les yeux et croisa ceux d'Isamu en revenant sur son chemin principal.

- Kenji, tu m'écoutes ? redemanda-t-elle.  
- Euh oui, oui, fit-il mine de mentir.  
- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
- Orage ? tenta-t-il. Ou orange ?  
- Kenji ! s'exclama doucement la Kotetsu. Tu ne m'écoutais pas n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non en fait.  
- Oh mon p'tit pervers ! devina-t-elle. Tu regardais mes seins !  
- Même pas vrai ! rougit-il en tournant les yeux. T'avais une tâche sur ton pyjama.  
- Non. Attends que maman entende ça !

Aussitôt, il plaqua Isamu sur le lit, lui par-dessus elle. Isamu n'osa plus bouger, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Kenji lui faisait-il peur ou bien, était-ce des sentiments naissants depuis un moment ? Elle devait se l'avouer elle-même : à l'adolescence, de nouvelles sensations faisaient leurs apparitions et l'envie d'approcher une personne du sexe opposé en tant que ''plus-que-ami'' était en éveil. Elle ferma les yeux, mais au lieu de la violence qu'elle imaginait en ''fantasme'' de son frère adoptif, elle sentit sa main caresser sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal Isamu, se reprit-il enfin.  
- Kenji...  
- Tu le sais déjà.  
- De ?  
- Que je ne suis pas ton vrai frère de sang, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, je le sais.  
- Que j'ai été adopté ?  
- Oui... Essayes-tu de me dire quelque chose ?  
- Je...

''Je'' n'était pas tout à fait une réponse. Comment dire à quelqu'un, pour la première fois, qu'on l'aime ? Simplement deux petits mots. Seulement deux syllabes, simple et facile à dire. Mais que ressent-on en essayant de l'avouer à celle ou celui qu'on aime ? C'est si compliqué de dire : « Je t'aime » à la personne qui fait battre notre cœur.

- Je... continua de cafouiller Kenji. Je suis très content d'être ton frère !  
- Et moi donc, termina Isamu en se retirant de sous lui avant de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures. Bonne nuit Oniisan.  
- Dors bien, Isamu-Chan...

Sur celle, elle ferma les yeux et se laissant emporter dans le sommeil. Kenji l'observa dormir. Il était à deux doigts de pouvoir l'embrasser et il avait été incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait... au lieu de ça, il se contenta de caresser ses longs cheveux blancs comme neige, légèrement ondulé et aux reflets argentés.

Dans l'au-delà, au Panthéon, Rimu était en train de se faire engueuler par Amayuki et, elle, Rimu, tentait de se défendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après tout, elle avait seize ans. Daiko restait accroché à sa jambe, tout tremblant même s'il avait douze ans.

- Tu empêches ma mère d'avoir du bonheur dans sa vie ! continua de hurler Rimu tout en donnant de l'intonation dans ses ''_tu_''. Tu l'empêche d'aimer quelqu'un ! Tu l'empêches de voir sa jumelle ! Tu l'empêche de voir sa famille ! Et là, tu la tue !  
- C'était à elle de ne pas rester longtemps à Soul Society, répondit Amayuki, toujours sans émotions.  
- Comme tu es stupide !  
- T'es la p'tite bâtarde du Panthéon ma veille.  
- Ta gueule ! C'est de ma mère de qui il s'agit ! Et puis, je te fais remarquer que toi aussi, tu es une bâtarde, mais qui est née d'une union de violence ! Moi, j'ai été conçue normalement ! Peut-être pas dans un amour véritable comme Suika, Keiko ou Fukimaru, mais dans un amour éphémère quand même !  
- Veux-tu savoir quelque chose, Rimu ? Ta mère était la pire des immortelles qui existent dans notre lignée, et là, elle va mourir ! ricana sadiquement Amayuki. Tout simplement, parce qu'elle était faible et qu'elle avait conservé ses émotions !  
- Avoir des émotions, c'est montrer qu'on existe ! Montrer ses émotions, c'est faire savoir que nous ne sommes pas de pierre, mais que nous avons un cœur en or !  
- Crois-tu vraiment ça ? renchérit Amayuki. Quand ta mère t'a eu, quand elle a accouché de toi, elle a hurlé, crié, pleuré. _TU_lui a fait mal ! l'accusa son ancêtre. Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Lui faire mal à ta naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait que ton âge, voire même, plus jeune que toi.

Rimu se tut. Elle avait beau se défendre, Amayuki était toujours aussi blessante.

- Enfoirée... fit-elle entre ses dents. Tu es jalouse de ma mère !  
- Je n'ai point besoin de ses qualités physiques et mentales pour être bien dans ma peau.  
- C'est exactement ce que ferait une immortelle sans émotions comme toi !  
- SUFFIT ! tonna Amayuki en giflant violemment Rimu.

La gifle balaya le visage de la fille aînée de Sayo avec tant de violence, tant de puissance, que Rimu tomba à même le sol, entraînant son petit frère avec elle. Les yeux de cette dernière se mirent à rougir et se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu es un vrai bébé ! la traita son ancêtre immortelle lui tirant les cheveux par la longue et lourde tresse rosée. Totalement incapable de se retenir de pleurer après une simple claque ! As-tu besoin d'une nouvelle gifle pour te faire comprendre les choses et pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer ?

Au moment où elle allait frapper à nouveau l'Unohana immortelle aux cheveux roses, Amaya apparut, de même pour Aruna et Ichiko.

- Ça suffit, Amayuki ! tonna Ichiko. Laisse Rimu tranquille !  
- Vous prenez sa défense, maintenant ? ricana-t-elle.

Ichiko claqua des doigts et entraîna l'immortelle non respectueuse loin des enfants. Amaya aida Rimu à se lever et Aruna la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Daiko se calma à son tour. La fille de Sayo prit, par la suite, son petit frère dans ses bras et partit à Soul Society. Amaya observa durement sa jumelle immortelle, qui était plus loin, et décida de partir elle aussi en compagnie d'Aruna. Dans le passage qui reliait Soul Society au Panthéon, les quatre Unohana recherchèrent la pression spirituelle d'Asa, mais ne ressentir nullement celle de Sayo. Rimu s'arrêta alors de courir et Aruna et Amaya cessèrent elles aussi.

- Qu'y a-t-il Rimu-Chan ? tenta de savoir Amaya.  
- Je ne ressens plus la pression spirituelle de ma mère... ça ne signifie qu'une chose alors...

Les ancêtres l'observèrent longuement, le cœur battant.

- Elle est morte... termina Rimu en tremblant avant de se mettre à pleurer.  
- Oh Rimu-Chan, vacilla Amaya.  
- Allons retrouver Asa-San ! se reprit-elle.  
- Oui !

Asa courrait toujours sous la pluie battante lorsque la louve rouge arriva à ses côté en courant. Elle tourna les yeux vers ledit félin et pleura en disant :

- Tu n'arriveras pas à lui redonner vie, Ma !

Ma était le nom de la louve rouge. Oui, juste ''Ma''. Le fils de Yoko avait été nommé Tetsuko, en référence de la fusion de Tetsuzaemon et Yoko. Il avait un pouvoir très spécial : celui d'avoir la capacité de se transformer en n'importe quel animal ou toute chose ayant un ADN. La louve ne dit rien, mais semblait savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas aider Asa en matière de ''faire revivre quelqu'un''. C'est alors que les deux immortels en compagnie des deux ancêtres firent leur apparition, en courant aux côtés d'Asa, sous une pluie battante.

- Amaya-San ? Aruna-San ? s'écria Asa en plissant les yeux pour mieux les apercevoir. Rimu-Chan et Daiko-Kun ! Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Nous serons mieux à un endroit que seules nous, connaissons, termina Amaya.

Rendue dans le jardin de la quatrième division – soit dit en pensant, après avoir fait le tour au complet de trois quartiers de division avant de revenir au point de départ –, Aruna tira sur la poignée et tous ensemble pénétrèrent. La louve suivit en sautant, passant l'échelle qui permettait de se rendre en bas. Après avoir traversés plusieurs couloirs, et en évitant la chambre maudite, elles débouchèrent sur une vaste salle d'entrainement ayant des parois de verres et des miroirs un peu ci-et-là et sur le fin fond de la salle, sur le mur, y reposait des armes de combats de toutes formes, toutes sortes. Techniques, vitesse, puissance etc.

- Wooo... s'éblouit Asa. Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé de cette salle cachée.  
- Il suffisait de demander, répondit Aruna en un petit sourire. Tu veux t'endurcir ?  
- Oui, je sens que je vais être crucifiée par les regards dégoulinants de compassion par les membres des quinze divisions de la cour, demain matin.  
- Nous commençons ?  
- Oui.  
- Ma va nous accompagner, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? sourit Amaya.

Ma fit un petit un petit jappement de loup avant de frétiller de la queue. Aruna dégaina son Tachi long et se prépara pour une attaque. Asa en fit de même en observant durement son ancêtre, mais avant, sortit :

- Mon entraînement risque de prendre des jours !  
- Ce pourquoi j'ai suspendu le temps, lui expliqua sa nièce, Rimu.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Daiko et moi pouvons maîtriser l'espace-temps. Nous prendrons tout le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir te renforcer. Et puis, tu pourrais même prendre une semaine pour t'entraîner comme un mois, le temps est figé. Lorsque tu auras terminé ton entrainement et que tu seras assez solide pour affronter les prochains jours, le temps figé continuera de s'écoulé. Nous serons donc toujours la nuit où ma mère... est décédée...  
- Bon ! commença à s'impatienter Aruna, voyant Rimu redevenir triste. Pouvons-nous commencer ?  
- Oui.  
- L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui consistera à t'endurer physiquement. Quand je te frapperais physiquement, tu ne devras pas pleurer. Quand je vais te dire quelque chose de blessant, du ne devras pas fléchir vers le sol et baisser la tête d'accord ?  
- Oui Aruna-San, répondit sa descendante en parfaite soldat des quinze divisions de l'armée de la cour.

Amaya mit de la musique qui bouge : _Bumpy Ride – Mohombi_. C'est alors qu'Aruna attaqua sa descendante avec une vitesse si phénoménale, qu'Asa la vit toujours immobile devant elle avant de revoler à quatre mètre plus loin. Après tout, elle se battait contre la plus puissante femme Shinigami combattante de toute sa lignée... et de toute l'histoire de Soul Society. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever totalement qu'Aruna lui affligea un énorme coup de sabre par-dessus le sien à moitié dégainer.

- Laisse-moi dégainer, attaquer et me relever ! s'époumona Asa.  
- Jamais ! La preuve que tu n'es qu'encore qu'une Unohana pas toute à faite épanouie ! Relèves-toi ! Tant que ta vitesse n'atteint pas la mienne, tu n'es pas digne d'être une Unohana ! Et tu es lente ma grande ! Très lente...

Asa se releva tant bien que mal, ses membres la faisaient déjà souffrir alors que son entraînement avait commencé depuis simplement cinq minutes. Aruna Unohana ne lui laissait jamais de pause et bientôt, Asa fut sur le dos, complètement essoufflée. Elle demanda une pause, mais son ancêtre refusa catégoriquement. Décidemment son entrainement allait être dur. Après plusieurs jours d'entrainement avec son ancêtre, Asa réussit enfin à parer petit à petit ses coups, à utiliser le Shunko et à la frapper de temps en temps.

- Je n'en peux plus ! geignit-elle. Mes jambes tire, ça fait mal !  
- Attend un peu d'accoucher, rit Aruna, ça, ça fait mal.  
- Mais je ne pourrais jamais tombée enceinte... se désola Asa.

C'est alors qu'Aruna l'attaqua à son tour, à nouveau. Puis, après plusieurs heures...

- Je pense que tu as assez bien combattu, sourit Aruna, à son tour essoufflée. À moi de prendre une pause.  
- Non ! s'enjoua Asa. On continue !  
- Asa, je suis morte.  
- Et moi donc !  
- Moi je suis morte, enterrer sous la terre, et je suis aussi morte physiquement car ma réserve de reiatsu est à faible dose. Toi, ton reiatsu est infini. C'est pour ça.  
- Bon d'accord, on prend une pause.

Amaya arriva et leur donna une boisson énergisante. Ils en burent tous en parlant de tout et de rien – oui Daiko est toujours là. Par la suite, ce fut à Ma d'affronter Asa. Étant un animal sauvage de nature, Asa dut faire appel à son instinct animal. Ma attaquait, griffes toutes hors et crocs à découvert. Avec son sabre, elle devait apprendre à bloquer ses attaques sans même la blesser dans le combat. Une fois finit, Amaya invoqua une autre ancêtre. Riku Unohana, la deuxième ancêtre de leur lignée.

- Asa, lui indiqua Amaya. Riku Unohana va t'aider à bien utiliser ton kidô comme il le faut pour qu'il soit puissant sans incantation et que personne ne puisse le percer, pas même les meilleurs capitaines maîtres en kidô. Aruna t'a montrée comment utiliser ta vitesse et bien donner des coups lors d'un combat où ta vie est en danger et t'a même endurcie. Maintenant, c'est toi contre Riku. Bonne chance, ou plutôt... merde !  
- Merci Amaya-Chan, répondit Riku. Prête Asa ?  
- Oui.

Et les combats au Kidô commencèrent ainsi. C'était assez facile au début, car Riku donnait des chances à sa descendante, mais plus Asa s'améliorait, plus les technique était de plus en plus compliqué. C'est alors que Riku donna quelques leçons de plus et de ''supplémentaire'' que seules les Unohana pouvaient utiliser avec beaucoup de pratique.

- Connais-tu le _Keikatsu_ ? la questionna la deuxième plus ancienne ancêtre.  
- Non.  
- C'est une technique de guérison que tu peux utiliser lors des combats. Elle est très simple à utiliser. Seul(e)s Fujimaru et Matsuri la connaissent.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Je vais te montrer. Aruna ?  
- Mmmm ? fit Aruna qui continuait de se désaltérer avec sa boisson énergisante.  
- Viens, je veux te soigner pour montrer à Asa ce qui se passe avec ce kidô.  
- Bon d'accord.

Difficilement, Aruna se leva et vint vers son ancêtre.

- Hé bin, on dirait qu'Asa t'a bien amoché, rit Riku.  
- Très drôle, grimaça-t-elle.  
- Keikatsu ! récita-t-elle en plaça ses mains de manière à créer un triangle formé par ses deux index et deux pouces.

Une lumière vert enveloppa Aruna d'un rideau circulaire et brillante avant de disparaître. Aussitôt, celle-ci se sentit en plein forme jusqu'au point où elle frappa Asa sans faire exprès. Surprise ! Asa l'avait complètement bloqué.

- Tu as bien retenue la leçon, se réjouit la onzième ancêtre. Je suis fière de toi.  
- Merci.

L'entrainement dura plus de sept jours, et quand cela fut terminé. Les deux immortels décidèrent d'arrêter leurs pouvoirs et ils revinrent le soir où Sayo était morte. Avant de retourner au Panthéon, Aruna demanda à Asa de continuer à s'endurcir. Ce que cette dernière fit volontiers.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, à la quatrième division à trois heures du matin, en plein orage, Asa s'assit sur un canapé, retira son Haori, mit un Shihakusho à manche courte – comme Shuhei – qui terminait par une jupe-short. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une grosse et épaisse tresse arrière et commença à s'endurcir. Aussi bien physique, que mentalement. Elle avait la rage au cœur, les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle. Alors pour les faire taire, elle se griffait sur tout le long de son avant-bras, après tout, son reiatsu était médical. Donc guérissait ses plaies affligées par elle-même. Puis, elle recommençait jusqu'à ce que sèche ses larmes.

Elle commença à faire vingt pompes tout en tapant une fois dans ses mains entre deux pompes avant de les reposer sur le sol. Elle le fit vingt fois jusqu'à en suer. Puis, elle en refit vingt autres, mais cette fois-ci, sur une main : gauche, tape dans ses mains, droite, tape, gauche, tape, droite etc. Après cela, elle se mit couchée sur le dos, se coinça les pieds sous quelque chose de dur et très solide avant de faire vingt redressements-assis. Quand cela fut fini, elle partit à la salle d'entraînement située au sous-sol de sa division : le manoir cachée des Unohana. Elle prit des poids-alter de lourdeur moyenne et fit ses biceps jusqu'à se qu'elle ne tienne plus après cinq secondes. Et enfin, elle termina sa course de physique d'endurcissement en faisant ''_la barre de traction_'' et de tenir le plus longtemps que possible.

Elle partit le chronomètre et agrippa la barre de fer, les paumes de mains en face d'elle et se souleva jusqu'à se que son menton arrive au dessus de la barre. Elle tint une minute et demi sans trembler, sans suer en se répétant mentalement ces phrases-ci : _Respire, tout vas bien. Calmes-toi. Souffle profondément. Fais taire ta peine. Fais taire ta rancune et regarde droit devant toi. Tout va bien. Tu dois tenir. Sois forte. Tu dois tenir ; Pour ta famille, tes enfants ; Pour la vie d'Haru ; Pour l'honneur de Yoko, qui doit maintenant vivre dans le corps d'un félin, sans avoir pu tenir, une seule fois, son fils lorsque bébé dans ses bras ; Pour Isamu qui a voulu s'endurcir ; Pour Sayo, qui m'aimait et à été forcée à devenir immortelle de par son gré ; Et pour l'amour que Retsu me portait, me porte, et me portera toujours... _Elle tint jusqu'à cinq minutes ainsi. Puis, elle lâcha, s'effondrant sur le sol. Des pas se firent entendre et donc, elle cessa toute respiration.

- Qui... qui est là ? essaya-t-elle.  
- C'est moi ! fit la voix de Fujimaru.  
- Fujimaru-Kun, murmura pour elle l'Unohana.  
- Où es-tu Asa ?  
- Ici !

Comment avait-il pu trouver le manoir cachée des Unohana ? Là, c'était une question très étrange... une colle quoi ! Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où Asa s'était écroulée et il la vit, couchée sur le côté Mais en entrant, il sentit que sa pression spirituelle était différente de tout à l'heure. _Comment est-ce possible ?_ se surprit-il. _Même un mois d'entraînement intensif n'aurait pas suffit pour être aussi puissante qu'elle en un coup._En effet, le reiatsu d'Asa ne vacillait plus tel une bougie et n'affluait plus : il était désormais stable. Mais il sentait aussi qu'elle s'était endurcie physiquement et mentalement. En le voyant, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

- Fujimaru... gémit Asa, ma maman me manque...  
- Heeeyyy, susurra-t-il en voyant ses yeux océans devenir graduellement bleu de nuit et qui s'embuèrent de larmes. Aa-Chan...  
- Je veux ma maman, pleura-t-elle. Je veux la voir... je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus de perdre des êtres chers...

Asa se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes en tremblant. Fujimaru la serra alors dans ses bras et remarqua que même si elle était petite, son physique était le même que Sayo. Il avait l'impression de tenir sa femme défunte dans ses bras. L'Unohana posa sa tête sur son torse et se mit à le mouiller de ses larmes. Fujimaru posa sa main gauche sur ses cheveux, et la berça doucement.

- Ça va aller, je suis là. Je vais t'aider à remonter la pente. Matsuri et moi allons t'aider à remonter la pente.  
- Mais... à chaque fois que je la remonte... je dégringole à nouveau... Je me retrouve à nouveau sur le seuil de la pente... et tout est à recommencer...  
- Asa...  
- Chaque fois que... que je tente de la remonter, elle me semble de plus en plus haute, de plus en plus longue comparativement à ma première fois : la mort de ma mère... et, en ce moment, je suis à plat contre la pente... je suis à bout de force... je n'en peux plus... je ne peux plus la remonter...  
- Moi, je pense que c'est ça qui te permet de résister à la dépression, et même au suicide, tenta Fujimaru. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu tombes, tu te relèves dans le bu, dans l'espoir de pouvoir réussir à remonter à la pente. Chaque fois, même si tu as de plus en plus mal, tu ne lâches pas prise... Tu veux réussir. Selon moi, c'est ce qui te rend si courageuse.  
- ... C'est vrai ? renifla-t-elle.  
- Oui. Je suis sincère.  
- Merci... tu es comme un grand frère pour moi, sourit-elle.  
- Ça va aller Asa, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

Il continua de l'étreindre dans ses bras musclés et la laissa se calmer doucement.

* * *

Ceci est la fin du Chapitre 37 !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il est triste au début, mais j'ai voulu mettre un petit bout de romance entre Kenji et Isamu. J'ai du coupé quelques bouts sinon, je faisais plus de 14 pages. (Oh ! que je suis en feu pour écrire !)

_Spécifications d'Asa-San :_

- C'est pour ça que le tigre et le dragon sont soudainement apparus ainsi. Tant que le tigre ne retrouvera pas son opposant pourtant si complémentaire avec lui, il ne pourra dormir en paix. C'est la même chose avec Asa et Sayo.  
- Oui, le fils de Tetsuzaemon et Yoko se nomme Tetsuko et il a été élevé avec le Clan Komamura.  
- Voilà, Asa s'est endurcie, mais puisque Rimu et Daiko ont ''figés'' le temps, l'entrainement n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes pendant la nuit où Sayo meurt, alors qu'il leur a semblé durer pendant sept jours.  
- Je me suis trouvée plutôt romantique pour le bout où Asa explique à son beau-frère ce qu'elle ressent en tentant de remonter la colline. Pas vous ?  
- Question ?


	39. Chapter 38 : Black Ideas For White Night

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapter 38 : Black Idea For White Night

Idées Noires Pour Nuit Blanche

* * *

**F**ujimaru termina de bercer sa belle-sœur dans ses bras dès que celle-ci s'est calmée. Elle se retira doucement de lui et ne voulut pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui essuya une larme en trop à l'aide de son pouce. Lui aussi, pleurait doucement.

- C'est magnifique une Unohana qui pleure, osa-t-il répondre doucement.  
- Fujimaru... rit un peu Asa, les yeux rougit.  
- Je suis sérieux Asa. Viens, on va tenter d'aller soutenir les enfants.  
- Oui... tu es super comme père et beau-frère, Fujimaru-Kun.

Asa comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Sayo était en amour fou avec lui. Elle avait bien choisi, elle ne pouvait pas mieux trouver comme petit ami. En marchant dans le couloir du manoir caché des Unohana, Asa questionna le blond sur le ''Pourquoi connaissait-il cet endroit ?''. Il lui répondit que Sayo lui en avait déjà parlé. Là dessus, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Retsu et se dirigèrent où Matsuri tentaient de bercer les triplés qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Fukimaru se jeta dans les bras de son papa et Suika dans ceux de sa marraine, Asa. Shumei et Asaeda étaient encore jeunes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais ils savaient que leur tante était décédée.

Suika pleurait énormément, de même pour son frère et sa sœur triplé et cela n'aidait guère Asa, qui elle, s'y mettait également. C'est alors qu'Isane arriva toute seule et tenta d'aider les pauvres parents qui pleuraient. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre pour calmer leur tristesse. Elle ne mit alors à chanter une sorte de berceuse qu'elle avait tant chanté à chacun de ses enfants, et, que, Isamu, voulait toujours entendre et chanter en sa compagnie même si elle avait quatorze ans. [Chanter par Yukana – la doubleuse d'Isane : Kasa Ni Naru] Isane remarqua d'ailleurs quelque chose de différent en son ancienne disciple. Elle semblait s'être endurcie, et ça, à une vitesse phénoménale. Finalement, dès qu'Isane et Isamu eurent terminées de chanter leur berceuse, les enfants dormaient tous contre leurs protecteurs et protectrices.

Asa ne réussit qu'à dormir quelques heures avant de se faire réveiller par un papillon de l'enfer. Yamamoto l'appelait à nouveau, et surement pour lui gueuler dessus à nouveau ! Elle se leva difficilement, mais remarqua que Suika était agrippée à elle comme si sa vie dépendait d'elle. Isane lui fit signe d'y aller, qu'elle veillerait sur sa filleule – à Asa – et l'Unohana arriva à se dégager en douceur de la petite avant de partir en enfilant durement son Haori. Rien que pour faire... comment dire : chier le commandant, elle s'était faite une tresse par en avant et avait mit son Tachi long du côté gauche pour le tenir.

En arrivant devant la salle, elle s'arma jusqu'aux dents contre toutes vagues de compassions. Elle venait de perdre sa jumelle, sa moitié ! En entrant dans la salle des Capitaines, elle y retrouva Yamamoto, Shien, Yuna, Naomi et d'autres capitaines plus ou moins important concernant la mort de Sayo. Ceux-ci furent plutôt surprit de voir que son reiatsu était stable et surtout, à quel point, elle ressemblait à Retsu Unohana. Shien l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise et Asa ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

- Asa, dit Yamamoto. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

La fille de Retsu l'observa durement dans les yeux. Un regard sombre, endurcit et aussi froid que la glace. On aurait dit un rayon X qui nous transperce jusqu'au fin fond de notre âme. Elle avait même réussi à faire en sorte que ses yeux deviennent dark-noirs.

- De quoi, commença-t-elle encore plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, vous désolez-vous ?  
- Nous voulons t'aider Asa. Nous voulons tous t'aider.  
- Je vais bien.  
- Tu as envie d'en parler ?  
- De quoi ?  
- De celle que tu as perdue, continua Yamamoto.  
- Je ne savais pas que j'avais perdu quelque chose.

L'Unohana tira sur le haut de son shihakusho et fit semblant de chercher du regard quelque chose dans sa poitrine aussi généreuse que celle de sa mère. Elle était de nature timide et réserver et la mort de Sayo semblait avoir aggravé ces deux sentiments d'inconforts. Yamamoto soupira et tenta de la faire parler, Asa était immobile sur sa chaise comme une statue.

- Asa, Sayo nous manque à nous aussi. Nous tous.  
- Depuis quand aimez-vous Sayo et la voyez-vous soudainement comme un membre du gotei quinze ?

Silence complet.

- Elle était intelligente, tenta Shien.

Regard fixe et vide.

- Elle était puissante.

Rien.

- Et elle te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à part la couleur de sa peau et de sa taille.

Haussement des épaules, mais rien d'autres. Shien soupira. Il semblerait que seule Isane, Fujimaru ou Matsuri soient la clé qui arrivait à percer la barrière de son mutisme.

- Autre chose ? lâcha la femme Shinigami, sosie de Retsu Unohana.  
- Tu es la meilleure et la seule psychologue de Soul Society, termina Yamamoto.  
- Bien, si c'est tout, alors au revoir ! conclut-elle en partant.  
- Asa revenez ici !  
- Laissez-moi 'spèce de vieux fou sénile ! Vous gâcher toute ma vie ! J'ai des enfants à soutenir et une famille à m'occuper. Alors arrêter de vous taper ma gueule, est-ce claire ou devrais-je vous en faire la démonstration ?  
- Unohana Asa...  
- Non ! Pas de « Unohana Asa », ça ne fonctionnerait pas de toute manière ! Savez-vous tout ce que ma famille a du subir comme épreuves dans la vie ? Ma mère, Retsu Unohana, s'est faite violée et presque torturée pendant que j'ai été conçue ! Et vous n'avez rien fait pour la protéger encore plus de mon satané père d'Aizen Sosuke ! Au lieu de ça, vous vous êtes empiffré de biscuits, assit devant votre feu tandis que la meilleure Capitaine des soins étaient en plein rétablissement de viol ! Quand j'ai été violée, vous n'avez rien fait quand ma mère vous a raconté la tragédie pour que vous me protéger davantage d'Aizen, trouvant ça normal qu'une jeune gamine de quinze ans, se fasse violée de cette manière ! Et, quand vous avez envoyé Yoko en mission, enceinte jusqu'aux dents, vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'elle avait pu accoucher en plein combat ! Mais vous n'avez rien fait de tout ça ! RIEN !

Yuna déglutit : Asa disait tellement vrai. Naomi, elle, avait envie de dire son point de vu, ce qu'elle eut la chance de faire, une fois le récit de sa ''Neechan'' terminée.

- Ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait lorsque l'Arrancar Arturo Plateado a attaqué Soul Society, il y a X années de ça ? continua Asa, à la défense de Fujimaru et Matsuri, les imaginant calmer leurs enfants. Vous avez sacrifiée une femme innocente et détruit le cœur d'un Shinigami qui avait tant foi en vous ! Vous vous êtes cachés derrière celle-ci, parce que vous étiez faible ! FAIBLE ! Seigen Suzunami a blessé Matsuri, qui elle, a voulu protéger son frère d'une attaque de leur père adoptif parce qu'il avait la rage au cœur ! Il n'arrêtait de dire que c'était de la faute des quinze division, si Shiyo Suzunami, sa grande sœur, reposait aujourd'hui dans le caveau familial des Suzunami !

- Et puis, quand Sayo meurt, vous n'avez qu'à dire : « Oh je suis sincèrement désolé, Sayo me manque à moi aussi » n'essayer pas de vous montrer sympathique ! Si ma mère aurait été ici, c'est à elle à qui tu aurais à faire en ce moment-même !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et Naomi enchaîna aussi rapidement qu'un coup de vent. Asa revint à sa division et expira le tout pour calmer sa colère. Elle tremblait de rage. Avant qu'elle ne s'endurcisse, elle pleurait toujours après s'être mise en colère, mais désormais... c'était différent. En revenant à sa division, elle vit que Fujimaru n'était pas là.

- Oh, Fujimaru-Kun n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle à Matsuri qui berçait une petite Keiko endormit dans ses bras.  
- Non, il est parti dehors. Je pense qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.  
- Oh je vois. Bon, je vais tenter de le retrouver.  
- D'accord...  
- Mais comment vont les enfants ?  
- Ils dorment enfin (elle observa Keiko dormir contre elle) ! Or, les deux autres, Suika-Chan et Fukimaru-Kun sont dans les bras d'Isamu et d'Isane.  
- Comme c'est mignon ! Bon, à bientôt !  
- Hai.

En se promenant, elle vit Toshiro en train de réprimander Fujimaru que c'était : « Capitaine Hitsugaya et non ''Shiro'' ».

- Pour ta gouverne, ce nom est strictement interdit ! grogna Toshiro.  
- Oh d'accord... fit Fujimaru dans un soupire désespéré.  
- Est-ce que tu serais sceptique ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'un Capitaine à tes yeux ?  
- Non c'est... enfin, je veux dire...

Là-dessus, c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Fujimaru avait envi de soupirer et lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter en adulte ''trop-que-mature'' en sa présence. Asa connaissait bien le Shinigami blonds : pendant les quatre années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, voir son beau-frère se faire engueuler par plus jeune que soi, ça, c'était intolérable. _Comment Sayo aurait-elle réagi en voyant son mari se faire réprimander par le plus petit et stupide Capitaine du Gotei quinze ?_pensa Asa. La réponse était fort simple : Sayo lui aurait éclaté le visage en moins de deux. Comme si Sayo s'était doucement fusionner avec elle lors de sa mort, l'Unohana partit vers Toshiro d'un pas assuré et enchaîna rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a, a chialer petit vaut rien ? grogna-t-elle. Oui, tu n'as pas l'air d'un Capitaine avec ta taille, minus !  
- Comment ? réagit Toshiro, surprit de se faire parler ainsi par Asa, qui normalement, ne disait jamais rien de méchant.  
- Oui tu as parfaitement bien entendu, tu n'es qu'un-vaut-rien !  
- Asa, ferme ta gueule !  
- Comme si ça me faisait peur. Tu te crois plus mature que ton âge, tu te penses super supérieur et un petit prodige parce que tu es passé Capitaine très jeune. Et, quand le monde t'envie, tu dis toujours : « Dire que je ne pensais pas devenir Capitaine ! » Sache que cela est carrément con et débile de ta part. Tu ne sais pas sourire ni même te faire plaisir en jouant au DS ! Tu n'as jamais su profiter du plaisir d'une enfance chaleureuse et sans avoir à faire à ses devoirs.  
- La ferme ! Parce que c'est vrai que je suis puissant !  
- Puissant ? Vraiment, Shiro ?

Aussitôt, Asa fit grimper sa pression spirituelle infinie en flèche droite. Elle était rendue si puissante désormais, que son reiatsu était rose éclatant et touchait le ciel. D'un coup, elle observa Toshiro dans les yeux et plissa ses prunelles d'Unohana d'un regard dark-noir. Le petit Capitaine se sentit, tout d'un coup défaillir sous ses jambes et se retrouva, haletant à quatre pattes sur le sol. Fujimaru n'avait rien dit. Il était neutre, surement à cause de la mort de la femme de sa vie et semblait même capable de contenir la pression écrasante de sa belle sœur. Amaru arriva justement pendant qu'Asa faisait souffrir son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- Je lui montre c'est quoi la vie, lui répondit sèchement l'Unohana. Écoute-moi, petit minable ! NE réprimande PLUS jamais Fujimaru t'entends ? Il vient de perdre sa femme ! Et tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses !  
- Arrête ! cria Amaru.  
- Toi la ferme !  
- Sinon je te tuerai de mes propres mains !  
- Sais-tu ce que c'est de perdre un être cher ma p'tite ? ricana sadiquement Asa. Tu le sauras bientôt !

Sur ce, elle fit grimper encore plus sa pression spirituelle et Amaru commença à crouler sous le poids de sa pression spirituelle.

- Fille de... bitch ! arriva à articuler Toshiro.  
- Tu dis que ma mère, Retsu Unohana, est une ''bitch'' ? s'irrita soudainement Asa.  
- Oui... petite bâtarde ! C'est de ta faute, si elle est morte !

Asa cessa de les faire souffrir avec son reiatsu et les observa froidement. Il avait vraiment osé dire que Retsu était une ''Bitch'' ? Ça Asa ne pu s'empêcher de grogner contre eux, puis elle hurla :

- Ma mère !... Ma mère... JE L'AIMAIS PLUS QUE TOUT AU MONDE ! Ma mère, c'était LA MEILLEURE MAMAN QU'ON NE POUVAIT ESPÉRER AVOIR À SOUL SOCIETY ! Oui ! Je l'aimais ! Même si elle ne m'a pas voulu, elle m'a aimé de toutes ses forces comme une mère se devait de le faire ! POURQUOI, Hitsugaya Toshiro, un bon à rien, reviens-tu avec l'histoire de SA MORT ? N'as-tu pas une seule fois, pensé à ce que ça me ferait ? J'ai déjà perdu la moitié de ma famille ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si ta petite sœur, Amaru comme on l'appelle, mourrait ? QUE FERAIS-TU ?

- TU NE SAIS RIEN DE TOUT ÇA ! Je te fais remarquer que SANS ma mère, tu ne serais même plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est PRÉSENTEMENT ! Toi, sans ton Bankai, tu n'es RIEN... Minable !  
- Arrête Asa ! est intervenue Amaru. Toshiro n'est pa...  
- TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! l'assomma violement Asa en l'observant d'un dur regard. TA GUEULE ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça ! NE TE MÊLE PAS DES AFFAIRES QUI NE TE CONCERNENT PAS !  
- Ça me concerne si mon frère y est impliqué...  
- Amaru, arrête, l'intima Toshiro. Tu ne feras qu'empirer l'état de colère d'Asa.  
- Veux-tu mourir toute suite, Hitsugaya Amaru ? sourit sadiquement la fille de Retsu en effectuant un sourire identique à celui de son père, Aizen Sosuke.  
- On sait au moins qui est ton père, la défia Amaru.

Toshiro mit une main protectrice devant sa petite sœur.

- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et c'est la mort qui t'attend, grogna Toshiro.  
- C'est plutôt toi qui va crever en premier, rectifia Asa en touchant la poignée de son Zanpakuto de la main gauche.  
- BANKAI ! hurla Toshiro.  
- Approche mon vieux.

D'un coup rapide comme l'éclair, Asa le blessa mortellement. Toshiro n'avait pas vu bouger Asa – qui était déjà revenue à sa place – comme si elle n'avait pas bouger un cheveu. La technique utilisée par Aruna. Lui, déjà, s'écroulait à même le sol. Amaru revit alors la scène qu'elle avait vu dans les pensés de son frère : le fameux jour où le père d'Asa l'avait battu d'un coup après que Toshiro se soit mit en colère il s'était mit en bankai. Il s'était effondré par terre, le regard vitreux, en sang. Elle fut soudainement prise de soubresauts incontrôlables.

- Ta phobie du sang, sourit mortellement l'Unohana. Tu veux du sang ? En voici !

D'un coup, elle frappa Amaru au visage et la plaqua sur le dos avant de la couper une partit de sa peau, sur son bras. Le sang rouge vif se mit à couler sur le kimono de la petite Hitsugaya. Amaru se mit à pleurer en hurlant de peur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus la Asa qu'elle avait connu. L'Unohana timide, gentille et qui détestait faire du mal à qui que se soit. La Asa qui se tenait devant elle n'était plus la même. C'en était une autre, une personnalité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas... avant ce jour. En regardant, intimidée, le visage de l'Unohana, Asa n'avait plus le regard de sa mère. Elle avait adopté le regard de son père Aizen. Un regard froid et presque psychopathe. [Voir l'image]

- Bienvenue dans le monde des grands, termina-t-elle en s'en allant.  
- Éclate, Tobiume ! cria une voix, qui, jusqu'à là, pensait-on morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Une boule de feu arriva sur Asa, mais celle-ci l'avait tout bonnement repoussé en un coup de bras dans le vide. La flamme s'éteignit aussitôt. Devant elle et Fujimaru, se trouvait Hinamori Momo.

- Je pensais que tu t'étais suicidée, rit Asa, qui n'était plus vraiment Asa.  
- Je suis revenue, j'ai juste pris le temps de réfléchir ! rugit Momo.  
- Tu arrives bien ma chère, je commençais à m'ennuyer...  
- Qu'as-tu fait à Ama-Chan et Shiro-Chan ?  
- Je leurs aie montré un nouveau sens à la vie, répondit tout court la fille de Retsu.  
- Asa, c'est bien toi ? trembla doucement Momo.  
- Oui, en chair et en os.  
- Que leurs as-tu fait ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dis un peu avant, très chère.  
- Comment as-tu osé refaire la même scène comme le Capitaine Aizen ?  
- C'est mon père.  
- Tu es conne.  
- Toi, tu es la grosse pleurnicharde de ta division. Tu n'es même pas capable de surmonter une trahison.  
- Pétasse...  
- Tu aurais aimé avoir un contacte physique avec Aizen, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais aimé qu'il te pénètre lors d'une relation sexuelle, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bin oui, tient, je t'aurais volontiers donné ma place pendant qu'il me violait à l'âge de quinze ans ! Tu aurais aimé ça souffrir pendant qu'il se faisait plaisir !

Puis, elle poussa Hinamori de l'épaule. En voyant Fujimaru, Momo resta totalement immobile. Elle l'avait déjà croisé plus jeune, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir. Fujimaru l'observa, peiné, un regard triste et partit suivre Asa. Il avait de la peine que Sayo soit morte, non pas qu'Asa ait blessé deux Shinigami. Au même moment, Naomi et Yuna arrivèrent en sentant l'énergie des Hitsugaya vaciller. Asa passa devant elles comme si de rien n'était. Yuna tourna son regard vers le frère et la sœur – le frère mortellement blessé – et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Elle tourna lentement sur elle pour voir Asa de dos.

- Asa... frémit-elle, tu as vraiment fait ça ? Tu as vraiment osé faire du mal à ma Vice-Capitaine ?  
- Neechan ! s'écria Naomi, paralysé par la terreur. Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu fais pour être aussi puissante et froide alors que la veille tu étais toute timide et souriante ? Où est passée ma Aa-Neechan, ma douce, Aa-Neechan ?

Asa ne s'était que retournée à demi, toujours de dos et sourit narquoisement.

- La froideur de mon âme est du au deuil de ma famille.  
- Mais pourquoi les avoir attaqués ?

- Réponds Neechan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de les attaqués ?

- Mais vas-tu bien répondre enfin ? Tu me fais la gueule ou quoi ?

Yuna mit une main apaisante sur le bras de son amie. Asa était en crise, cela paraissait dans le reflet de ses yeux dark-noirs. Mais Naomi ne cessa pas de si tôt.

- Pourquoi avoir blessée Amaru ? RÉPONDS !  
- Ça va ! Laisse-la tranquille pour le moment ! répondit froidement Fujimaru en se mettant devant Asa. Ne viens pas l'énerver avec tes petits discours de morale !  
- Fujimaru...  
- Asa est en deuil ! Et je le suis également ! Alors cessez de l'énerver et laissez-la ! Comprenez-là ! Elle vient de perdre à nouveau sa jumelle ! Son autre moitié ! Son alter ego !

Sur ce, il partit proche de sa belle-sœur et la prit par la taille avant de l'emmener au Shunpo à la quatrième division. Yuna partit en courant vers Amaru et tâta le pouls de Toshiro pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Oui. Mais avant tout, elle tenta de calmer les soubresauts de sa Vice-Capitaine.

- Allons chercher le Capitaine Unohana, tenta Momo.  
- Inutile, soupira tristement Yuna, Retsu est morte...  
- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
- ... Le soir, la veille de sa mort, Asa et elle ont eu une chicane. Une très grosse chicane. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Asa allait s'excuser, nous avons apprit qu'elle était décédée pendant la nuit d'une cause inconnue. Même Ran Tao' n'a rien trouvé...  
- Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? s'émut Momo.  
- Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, termina Naomi. La plupart des femmes Shinigami sont mères.  
- Je vois... est-ce de la faute d'Asa, la mort de sa mère ?

Là-dessus, les deux femmes Capitaine s'observèrent, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Amaru se calma graduellement, mais tremblait toujours en voyant son frère allongé sur le sol.

- Je vais tuer Asa ! grogna Momo.  
- Non, Momo-Chan, l'en empêcha Naomi.  
- Toshiro est presque mort ! Et tu veux que je reste là à ne rien faire ?  
- Asa est devenue puissante en moins d'une nuit, juste après la mort de sa sœur jumelle ! Si tu vas la combattre, c'est la mort à coup sur qui t'attend !  
- Asa avait une jumelle ?  
- Elle s'appelait Sayo, répondit Yuna. C'était une Unohana immortelle. Mais elle est morte. Cette nuit-même.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je l'ignore pour l'instant. Asa ne nous a rien dit.  
- ... Je vais chercher Isane ! conclut Naomi.  
- Isane est Capitaine alors ? s'enquit la Shinigami au chignon.  
- Oui. Et elle dépasse même les talents du Capitaine Unohana.  
- Je vois...

Momo se désola. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence ? Il y avait tellement eu de changements à Soul Society. Puis elle osa demander de ce qu'était devenu Aizen Sosuke. Yuna jugea préférable de ne pas lui dire qu'Asa l'avait tué de sa propre main, vengeant ainsi ses ancêtres ainsi que sa conception et son viol.

De retour à la quatrième division, Fujimaru vit que son fils était réveillé et en le voyant, ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Asa les observa tristement et fut enlacer par de petits bras. Elle observa un peu plus en bas et y aperçut sa petite Suika, sa petite protégée, la seule parcelle que Sayo lui avait léguée.

- Aa-Sama... pleura la petite.  
- Je sais mon poussin. Je sais.  
- Ma maman...  
- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir ma petite. Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Viens dans ma chambre. Je t'expliquerai.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Asa, celle-ci assit Suika sur ses genoux et la berça en lui expliquant son histoire.

- Ma maman à moi, ta grand-maman, Suika, est morte quand j'avais dix-sept ans. La veille de sa mort, elle et moi avons eu une chicane. Je lui ai crié des choses affreuses dont je culpabilise encore aujourd'hui.  
- Toi, tata Asa ? se surprit Suika.  
- Oui, moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- D'horribles choses qu'une fille n'aurait jamais du crier à celle qui lui a donné vie. J'ai tenté de m'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain matin, mais j'ai appris... qu'elle était morte pendant la nuit d'une cause inconnue. J'ai pleuré pendant des lunes dans les bras de mon mentor, Isane Kotetsu. Je m'en voulais amèrement, et, surtout, de ne pas lui avoir demandé pardon plutôt... Tu as ressenti beaucoup de peine quand ta maman, ma sœur, est partie. Tu t'es sentie impuissante, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Ce pourquoi, je ne te laisserai jamais tombé. Jamais ma belle, sourit doucement Asa, une larme ruisselante sur sa joue avant de donner un gros bisou sur la joue de filleule.  
- Je t'aime Asa.  
- Moi aussi ma puce. Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 38 !  
Elle est belle la fin hein ? Bon ok, passons aux spécifications inutiles... Ce chapitre a été écrit lorsque j'étais en colère, alors c'est normal que ça soit un peu agressif...

_Spécifications d'Asa-San : _

- La chanson qu'Isane et Isamu chantent est ici : Yukana – Kasa Ni Naru, même si elle a une voix un peu bizarre. J'avais aussi l'idée qu'Isamu la chante souvent à ses petits frères et petite sœur. Et oui, pour une fois, Izuru n'a pas mit Isane enceinte... .  
- J'aime la manière qu'Asa affronte Yamamoto ! 8D Surtout avec le paragraphe qu'il ne foutait rien pour protéger et aider les Unohana.  
- Pour en ce qui est du paragraphe où Yamamoto sacrifie une femme innocente, je voulais parler du récit que Matsuri a expliqué à Asa au Chapitre 34 de Konoka Suzunami.  
- Et oui, Momo est revenue, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment, je ne me concentrerai pas vraiment dessus cela. L'histoire de mon personnage – pour moi – est on ne peut plus importante pour moi.  
- Questions/Remarques ?


	40. Chapter 39 : Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**T**he **N**ext **G**eneration **O**f **S**hinigami

Chapter 39 : Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Rêve D'un Petit Rêve De Moi

* * *

**D**ès que Suika fut couchée avec Keiko et Fukimaru dans le lit de leurs parents, Asa partit vers les appartements de sa mère, son refuge quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle n'avait pas revu ses enfants, elle venait juste d'y penser à ce moment précis. Sur le chemin, dehors, elle croisa Shuhei qui vint l'enlacer amoureusement.

- Bonsoir ma belle.  
- Bonsoir... Shuhei.  
- Tu as changé, fit-il remarquer.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Oh oui ! Asa...  
- Quoi ?  
- Pour Sayo... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si je te le dis : « Je suis si désolé » tu risques de me chialer dessus.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je vais m'arranger.  
- En es-tu certaine ?  
- Absolument. Et les enfants ? voulut-elle savoir. Comment vont-ils ?  
- Ils sont aux bons soins à ma division. Les femmes sont en adorations avec. Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Je ne m'en fais surtout pas, mais ne les laissent pas les kidnapper, hein ? s'amusa-t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Ce soir, je tiens juste à t'avertir, je vais dormir dans les appartements de ma mère.  
- Très bien. Mais reviens vite, les enfants aimeraient bien te voir un peu plus souvent, d'accord ?  
- J'y prendrai gare la prochaine fois.  
- Je t'aime Asa, termina-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur ceux de sa petite amie.  
- Moi aussi.

Ils se laissèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés. En marchant proche des rues désertes du Seireitei, Asa se sentait extrêmement seule depuis la mort de sa sœur. Pire, elle sentait qu'elle voulait pleurer mais voulait paraître forte aux yeux des autres. En entrant dans les appartements de sa mère, Asa claqua la porte avec force et monta les trois escaliers d'un pas lourd (après avoir retirés ses _warashis_). De tous les membres du Gotei quinze, c'était elle qui devait affronter ces regards : quand les autres voient en vous... la personne décédée. Mais Asa s'en foutait un peu. Elle avait déjà vécu ça lorsque sa mère est morte. Car elle lui ressemblait comme une sœur jumelle. Quand les Shinigami l'observaient, de temps en temps, ceux-ci voyait Retsu. Asa même n'était pas en moyen de s'y contrer. Elle évitait tout les miroirs, tous, sans exception. Elle avait peur du reflet qu'elle voyait devant elle. Sayo était sa jumelle miroir, et c'était celle-ci qu'elle voyait, chaque fois qu'elle s'admirait dans la glace.

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, sans même allumer la lumière et se fit couler une douche chaude. Ces temps-ci, l'Unohana se lavait dans le noir total. Dans l'obscurité – étrange à dire même – elle se sentait en sécurité et ses ancêtres veillaient sur elle. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne sera pas déranger. C'était un moment intime, de silence, de pensée et de peine qui lui était offert même si la division de sa mère défunte regorgeait de vie ou bien, n'était que silencieuse. Alors là, rendue uniquement qu'à ce moment précis, elle pleurait le surplus de peine et souffrance tel un volcan en éruption. Peine contenue, cachée par un masque rigide comme une barrière de fer. Ses larmes, elle les laissait couler sur ses joues déjà mouillés sachant que personne, pas même Isane, ne la verrait à nouveau pleurer et la questionnerait sur cette substance qu'était le chagrin.

Après s'être bien vidée de sa tristesse, elle se sécha et se mit en pyjama avant d'aller vers le lit de sa mère et de se remettre à pleurer encore plus. Elle pleurait devant des photos souvenirs, elle pleurait devant des vidéos souvenirs, elle pleurait tout bonnement. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Personne ne cognait aux appartements de sa mère sauf Isane ou Isamu. Mais là, elle sentit une pression spirituelle, qui justement, elle voulait voir.

- Entrer !

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement sur celui qu'elle attendait : Kenji, son petit frère qui la dépassait d'une centaine de centimètres.

- Oneesama, répondit celui-ci, un peu mal à l'aise de la surprendre en train de pleurer.  
- Niisan, répondit-elle à son tour. Tu peux entrer.

Kenji entra doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le futon de sa mère, proche d'Asa. Il la regarda pleurer silencieusement, son visage de porcelaine, éclairer par les mouvements de la télévision, avant de tourner son regard vers le téléviseur et vit la vidéo qu'elle observait. Là, il vit de quoi elle pleurait. C'était une vidéo de Retsu qui les avait filmés, Asa et lui, en train de jouer dans le bain. Kenji aspergeant sa grande sœur en riant lorsque bébé. Asa s'amusant doucement. Isane avait prit la caméra et les avait filmés avec leur mère. Retsu était vivante dans cette vidéo. Elle souriait doucement comme à son habitude et riait en plus de ça.

- _Les enfants ! Vous en mettez partout !_ avait résonner la douce voix de la Capitaine.  
- _Maman ! Vient t'amuser avec nous, c'est drôle !_avait rit Asa.

Puis, la vidéo changea d'image. C'était Asa qui avait filmé sa mère, elle et Retsu, en train de courir sur une plage au monde réel. La caméra bougeait de partout, mais le visage de Retsu restait toujours dans le rétroviseur. Il vint s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés et regarda la télévision avec elle.

Une fois les vidéos terminées, Asa et Kenji s'endormirent ensemble dans le grand lit de leur mère. Lui, serrant sa grande sœur – niveau âge – contre son torse. Elle, blottit contre lui. Puis, au milieu de la nuit orageuse, vint quelque chose qu'Asa attendait depuis déjà très longtemps : rêver de sa mère. Elle était dans une brume opaque, totalement du genre rêvasseuse, nuageuse et brumeuse. Elle venait de se battre lorsqu'elle tomba par terre, presqu'agonisante. Elle ferma alors les yeux et les avaient rouvert. Sa vision détala sur des dunes de sables. Non, en fait, s'était Asa qui était couchée sur le sable, proche d'une mer. Elle avait doucement ouvert les yeux puis avait vu une silhouette se diriger vers elle.

- _Asa ?_semblait l'appeler ladite silhouette.

- _Asa ? Tu m'entends ma chérie ?_  
- Ma... maman ? arriva à murmurer Asa en voyant la silhouette s'approcher d'elle doucement.  
- _Asa. Il y a un moyen._  
- Un moyen ? leva doucement la tête sa fille.  
- _Je sais... qu'il existe un moyen pour sauver ta jumelle, Sayo._  
- Tu es sérieuse maman ?  
- _Oui._  
- Alors dis-moi, je t'en prie.  
- _C'est..._

Au même moment, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Les nuages dans le ciel changèrent pour un ciel gris et orageux. Le sol devint de la roche et Asa voulut courir se blottir dans les bras de sa maman. Mais Retsu disparut comme une brume. Asa s'éveilla alors en sursaut et en hurlant : « MAMAN ! ». Kenji s'éveilla de la même manière avant de se retourner vers sa grande sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma-t-il.  
- J'ai vu maman... trembla-t-elle. Elle est enfin venue me voir... dans mes rêves. J'avais attendu tellement longtemps sa visite...

Kenji se fit un devoir de prendre Asa dans ses bras et de la bercer tranquillement. Sa sœur, qui autrefois, lui semblait si grande et si puissante. Sa sœur, qui maintenant, lui était petite et si sensible.

- Tu devrais t'en réjouir, tenta-t-il. Tu l'as enfin aperçu dans ton rêve, c'est ce qui compte, non ?  
- Je sais, lui répondit-elle. Mais j'ai attendu si longtemps sa visite. Depuis si longtemps Oniisan... Or, ce qui m'a le plus fait mal quand elle est venue me voir, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle était vivante en ce moment-là.  
- Ce n'est qu'un rêve...  
- Je sais, mais mes rêves à moi, je sais bien les interpréter. Et ceux que je fais, ont une signification... Pourtant, quand elle est venue me voir, elle me semblait si réelle, si humaine, si vivante...  
- Je l'ai vu lorsque j'étais plus jeune, avoua-t-il.

Asa se releva un peu, interloquée.

- Qu-quoi ? arriva-t-elle à articuler.  
- Oui. Je l'ai vu quand j'avais onze ans. Ça s'est passé juste après que j'aie piqué ma crise envers toi.  
- Comment ? le pressa-t-elle.  
- Eh bien... j'allais te frapper à nouveau, alors que tu as craché du sang, puis une silhouette est arrivée de nulle part. Elle était dorée et s'est manifestée...  
- Ah oui ?  
- Sérieux...  
- Pourquoi ne vient-elle jamais me voir alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu es peut-être... hésita-t-il. Tu vas me détester.  
- Bin non, puisque je veux comprendre. Alors ?  
- Peut-être es-tu son ''corps'' de manifestation, soupira-t-il.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Si du monde avait eu sa visite de par son corps, pourquoi ne lui en ont-ils pas fait part ? Puis quelque chose d'important fleurit dans sa tête. Elle revit soudainement le corps immobile de Sayo qui était morte, la nuit dernière. Soudain, les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en tête : il y avait un moyen de sauver Sayo de la mort – ou plutôt – des ténèbres du néant. Mais comment ? C'est alors qu'Amaya se matérialisa doucement comme si sa descendante l'avait invoqué.

- Je sais comment, répondit Amaya, le regard sérieux.  
- Amaya-Sama ! s'écria Asa.  
- Amaya-Sama ? se questionna Kenji en voyant l'ancêtre.  
- Oui petit frère, c'est notre dix-neuvième ancêtre.  
- Il y a un moyen de sauver ta sœur, reprit l'ancêtre. Cependant...  
- Quoi ?  
- ... ça ne peut fonctionner que dans les 24 heures suivant sa mort.  
- Savez-vous à quelle heure Sayo est décédée, ou plutôt, a quitter le monde des vivants ?  
- Dans les trois heures du matin.  
- Quelle heure est-il Kenji ?  
- 2h46 du matin...  
- Nous devons nous dépêcher ! se grouilla Asa.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se vêtit au Shunpo d'un shihakusho emprunter à sa mère, d'un de ses obi – noir et blanc avec pour ficelle rouge – et prit son Haori qui était encore imprimer de l'odeur de sa mère même après tant d'années. Kenji resta en pyjama et ensemble, tous les trois, se dirigèrent vers la chambre des jumeaux Kudo – Matsuri et Fujimaru – en les réveillant et leurs demandèrent de les accompagnés. Kenji trouva comme excuse qu'il s'occuperait des triplés à l'aide d'Isamu. Les Unohana et les Kudo partirent donc dans la chambre d'Isane, puis, en moins d'une minute, les cinq Shinigami étaient tous au rendez-vous. Alors, rendu là, Isane partit chercher le corps glacé de Sayo, retira le linceul et le déposa doucement dans les bras de Fujimaru. Puis Amaya les emmena dans la division cachée – ou manoir caché – des Unohana, sous la terre.

Au lieu de prendre le couloir principal, l'ancêtre emprunta un passage à l'opposé de la chambre maudite et chercha, à tâtons sur le sol rugueux, froid et terreux de la division souterraine quelque chose. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres rosées et elle poussa sur le sol. Une grosse pierre, de deux mètres par trois mètres (2 x 3), s'enfonça dans le sol et elle la fit glisser sur le côté – à la manière d'une porte coulissante japonaise –. La pierre partit se confondre dans le plancher qui soutenait nos cinq Shinigami, débouchant ainsi sur un escalier qui, le bas, semblait illuminé d'une couleur verte pastel comme si la surface d'une eau transparente s'y réfléchissait sur les parois de l'endroit. Amaya descendit, vite suivit de Fujimaru, Matsuri et Isane, Asa fermant la marche et par la même occasion, referma la pierre du plafond par simple précaution. L'endroit paraissait sacré tant la beauté qui s'en libérait semblait presqu'irréel.

- Wow... s'exclama Fujimaru dans un murmure.  
- J'ignorais qu'il y avait ça sous la quatrième division, osa dire Matsuri.

Un ruisseau à l'eau cristalline ayant des rayons fluorescents qui – on aurait dit – zigzaguaient silencieusement au mouvement de l'eau, des fleurs de lotus flottaient doucement à la surface en grands nombres et pourtant luminescent, et deux mini raies semblable au Yin et le Yang flottaient et nageaient dans la source, qui celle-ci était veillée par un cerisier moyennement gros. À chaque pas de l'ancêtre Unohana, les endroits sur lesquels elle avait marché s'illuminaient. Amaya s'arrêta proche du cerisier, s'agenouilla proche de l'eau et observa Isane.

- Isane ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as bien expliqué, il y a quelques années de ça, qu'Asa avait un reiatsu infini à ses ami-e-s ?  
- Oui.  
- Et qu'elle était capable de redonner la vie grâce à ça ?

Isane se figea soudainement, raide comme un bâton. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail-là ! Asa avança donc en compagnie des jumeaux Kudo et demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Le temps pressait !

- Il faut déposer le corps de Sayo dans l'eau et que tu t'agenouilles proche de la source d'eau et que tu plonges tes mains dans le liquide. Par la suite, il va falloir que tu concentres ton reiatsu médical vers la source. Tu verras, le résultat dépendra de toi...  
- Je serai donc la première à l'utiliser ?  
- Tu as tout compris.  
- Dans ce cas, commençons !  
- Attendez ! les arrêta Fujimaru.  
- Oh Fujimaru ! soupira Matsuri, exaspérée.  
- Cela veut-il dire que vous allez redonnez vie à Sayo-Chan ?

Les deux Unohana hochèrent oui de la tête et commencèrent leur technique. Fujimaru avança dans l'eau et déposa le corps de sa femme dans l'eau, sur le dos ; les cheveux blancs de Sayo flageolaient doucement dans le liquide transparent accompagné de sa robe de nuit blanche à l'ancienne. Asa s'agenouilla et déposa ses mains dans la source scintillante. Elle se concentra en fermant les yeux, calma sa respiration et fit taire toutes pensés de son esprit – ce qui ne lui était réellement pas facile avec l'imagination que celle-ci avait –. Fujimaru se retira de l'eau et alla proche de sa sœur jumelle Matsuri et d'Isane.

Pour le moment, rien de se produisit, mais peu à peu, les lotus se mirent doucement à avancer ; comme s'ils étaient attirés vers le corps de inanimé de l'immortelle, pour ensuite tous se placer l'un à côté des autres pour l'entourer et former sa silhouette. Les deux petites raies – qui nageaient à l'opposer – s'avancèrent jusqu'au dessus de la tête de Sayo et se mirent à tourner en rond. Et là, le vrai spectacle commença : Asa fut entouré d'une aura blanche et l'eau devint verte phosphorescente et encore plus scintillante qu'avant. Les pétales de cerisiers se détachèrent de leurs branches avant de venir créer une sphère de pétales quasi-parfaite au dessus de l'anatomie immobile. Asa faillit perdre prise, mais Amaya la retint par l'épaule d'une main ferme. La sphère se désintégra doucement en pluie d'étincelles orangées métalliques avant de tomber sur un endroit précis du corps de Sayo : la place où son cœur avait cessé de battre, avant de se disparaître doucement, comme s'ils étaient absorbés à l'intérieur.

Dès lors, quelque chose de surprenant arriva, étonnant à la fois Matsuri, Fujimaru, Isane et Amaya ; Asa ne perdant rien grâce à son subconscient. Le corps de Sayo se transforma graduellement : ses cheveux devinrent noirs, le blanc fondit doucement ; sa peau prit une teinte rosée comme si elle redevenait humaine et quittait le corps d'une immortelle. Et, enfin, elle diminua de taille jusqu'à atteindre 1m62. Amaya appuya sur l'épaule de sa descendante qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, et cette dernière pu ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout cessa en un coup. La lumière verte de la rivière intérieure diminua progressivement, les lotus s'écartèrent et s'éparpillèrent ci-et-là ainsi que les petites raies qui partaient nager en solitaire à nouveau. L'eau redevint translucide et les fleurs de cerisier repoussèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le cerisier.

Fujimaru partit ramasser Sayo et la sortit hors de l'eau, sa longue chevelure noir dégoulinante en compagnie de sa robe de nuit blanche, avant de s'agenouiller et de l'observer : elle était autant magnifique qu'avant, même plus encore et pire ! elle était désormais digne d'être la jumelle d'Asa, même si elle l'était depuis toujours finalement.

- Sayo, m'entends-tu ? tenta-t-il en caressant son front jusqu'à sa joue.

Rien pour le moment. Les entrailles d'Asa se serrèrent. Et si elle avait échoué ? Et si elle avait dépassé le ''24 heures'' après la mort de sa sœur jumelle ? Alors doucement, Fujimaru approcha son oreille près de sa poitrine : le cœur de Sayo battait faiblement mais rapidement, puis, approcha son visage le plus près possible de celui de sa femme et l'embrassa romantiquement avant d'attendre patiemment. C'est alors que les paupières de Sayo papillonnèrent légèrement comme si elle reprenait doucement, mais surement, conscience, puis, elle toussota fortement pour faire ressortir l'eau de ses poumons pour ensuite faire pénétrer l'air dans son corps et respira une coupe de fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux, accotée un peu recourbée sur le torse de son mari. Fujimaru la serra dans ses bras.

- Sayo... lui susurra-t-il.  
- Sayo-Chan, murmura Matsuri.  
- Sa-Chan, re bienvenue parmi nous, sourit Asa. Jumelle une fois, jumelle deux fois.

Sayo leva doucement la tête et releva son visage identique à celui de sa jumelle vers son mari. Ses yeux étaient désormais bleus océans, non bleus pâle, lui donnant un air beaucoup moins fantomatique, mais beaucoup plus humain.

- Fuji... maru-Kun ?  
- Sayo, pleura Fujimaru en l'embrassant sur le front. Oh ma douce Sayo... tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle.  
- À moi aussi, Fujimaru-Kun. J'ai eu si peur...  
- C'est fini ma chérie. Tout est terminé. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Sayo arriva à enlacer l'homme de sa vie et, après une longue étreinte de douceur et d'amour, ils se séparèrent pour laisser la chance à la revenante d'enlacer les autres. C'est alors que Sayo observa ses mains et sursauta. Elle venait à peine de remarquer ses changements physiques. Ses mains étaient beige-rose, tirant un peu sur le teint porcelaine, comme celui de leur mère. Amaya lui sourit.

- Voici un miroir pour toi ma belle.

Et l'ancêtre mit Asa devant Sayo. Fujimaru et Matsuri n'y comprirent rien, Amaya et Isane, quant à elles, éclatèrent de rire. Sayo était la jumelle miroir d'Asa, et donc, lorsque les jumelles Unohana s'observèrent, c'était leur reflet qu'elles avaient devant elle.

- Bonjour Sayo, admira-t-elle.  
- Asa ! se réjouit Sayo en venant l'étreindre. Oh ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
- Toi aussi ! dit sa sœur jumelle en s'éloignant un peu d'elle pour mieux l'observer. Aimes-tu ton nouveau corps ? C'était aussi ce que ton corps d'origine avait... avant que tu ne deviennes immortelle.  
- Je pense que je m'y habituerai assez rapidement. Comme je l'ai fais avec mon corps d'immortelle, termina-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers Isane. Merci de ne pas avoir décapité mon corps.  
- Sayo, fit la Capitaine de la quatrième division, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Ta peau était trop fine et puis... tu ressembles tellement à Asa. Je ne l'aurais jamais fais brûler ou quoique ce soit.  
- Sinon, Asa n'aurait pas pu te redonner la vie, observa la dix-neuvième ancêtre.

Sayo s'avança ensuite vers Amaya à qui elle vouait une admiration et une confiance totale. Après tout, Amaya était l'ancêtre la plus proche de Sayo. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour la soutenir. Tandis que Sayo était en train de remercier son ancêtre pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, Fujimaru et Matsuri ne cessaient de remercier sa belle-sœur et de lui donner pleins de bisous sur les joues, tellement que la fille de Retsu restait sans mots pendant de bonnes minutes.

- Amaya-Sama, murmura l'Unohana aînée – niveau jumelle –, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer en l'étreignant.  
- Ça va Sayo, sourit l'ancêtre. Tu n'es plus une immortelle, désormais, tu peux pleurer quand tu veux.  
- Je sais... mais j'étais rendue si habituée à faire semblant que je n'avais plus d'émotions, que je sais plus trop comment réagir de temps en temps.

Et alors, la jumelle identique d'Asa se mit à pleurer de joie, de nouveau dans les bras de Fujimaru. Elle venait de retrouver son apparence d'origine et, malheureusement, sa robe de nuit dans laquelle elle était morte la nuit dernière était rendue trop grande pour elle maintenant.

- Seulement, réfléchit Matsuri. Sayo, Asa. Navrée de faire cette remarque, je fais ma chieuse mais... j'ai l'impression que Sayo... est un peu plus grosse qu'Asa.  
- Quoi ? s'irrita son jumeau. Tu dis que ma femme est grosse ?  
- Oui... couina-t-elle.

Sayo pouffa de rire sous le regard interrogé de son mari : elle n'était plus froide comme avant et laissait libre cours à ses émotions et ne se gênait surtout pas. Matsuri rougit un peu, gênée, mais son amie lui répondit toute suite :

- C'est normal puisque je suis déjà tombée enceinte trois fois tandis que ma jumelle ne l'a jamais été.  
- Je comprends mieux-là.  
- C'est normal.  
- Si ce n'est pas du poids, avec un Shihakusho, les formes ainsi que le gras ne paraissent pas sous les kimonos.  
- Matsuri est très... observatrice des petits détails, dit Asa. Mais tu as raison, pas vrai, Sensei ?  
- Oui, rit Isane qui n'avait, jusque là, rien ajouter. Moi aussi je suis souvent tombée enceinte et oui, j'ai pris encore plus de poids que mon poids d'origine.  
- Mais tu n'as pas grandi, la rassura son ancienne disciple.  
- C'est ça qui est bien, soupira la maman Kotetsu. Mais Sayo...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu es encore en robe de nuit trop longue.

Sayo baissa le regard et rougit : c'est donc à cause de ça que Matsuri avait remarqué son poids prit de ses grossesses. Une fois les remarques terminées, ils repartirent tous à la surface de la terre (Bin oui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont à X mètres sous le sol après tout !). Amaya se volatilisa doucement et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Fujimaru se dévouait totalement à Sayo, vérifiait si elle arrivait bien à s'accrocher aux barreaux des échelles en bois et tout le tralala jusqu'à même vérifier qu'elle ne se bêche pas dans sa propre robe de nuit blanche. Matsuri aida Sayo à se retirer de la trappe, vite imité par Fujimaru qui s'extirpa lui aussi. Isane avait soutenu son ancienne disciple sur son dos, Asa semblait très fatiguée, et les jumeaux Kudo l'aidèrent.

Rendue à la surface, le ciel s'étirait sur une myriade d'étoiles, qui bientôt, allait laisser sa place à l'aube. Les formes du tigre et du dragon semblaient aussi avoir disparu.

- Oh ! admira Sayo. C'est tellement beau ! Toutes ces étoiles, tous ces scintillants points dans un ciel bleus de nuit foncé.  
- Dis, Sayo, lui murmura Fujimaru en s'approchant. Comme c'était, les ténèbres ?

La jumelle d'Asa regarda son mari dans les yeux avant de venir l'enlacer à nouveau et accota sa tête contre son épaule.

- C'était... horrible et terrifiant, frissonna-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort. Je me sentais seule, j'étais seule... j'avais peur, Fujimaru-Kun. J'avais très peur. Peur de ne jamais revoir la lumière.  
- Tu veux dire, qu'il faisait sombre ?  
- Oh oui. Même, c'était le noir total. C'est ça le néant de l'éternel. Il faisait si noir, que je ne voyais même pas le bout de mon nez. Des choses frôlaient mes chevilles et mes jambes. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de me toucher, de me faire mal...

Sayo se mit à trembler de frayeur. Fujimaru resserra son étreinte contre elle pour tenter de la calmer et la berça. Sa simple présence suffisait à calmer rapidement son état d'angoisse. Les autres n'avaient rien perdu de son discours à propos du néant éternel et n'avaient rien dit. Ils décidèrent alors de rentrer à la quatrième division et Asa partit chercher l'un des Shihakusho de sa mère ainsi qu'un de ses obi (noir, blanc et ficelle rouge) pour sa sœur, peu importe sa fatigue.

- J'espère que ça te plairas, termina-t-elle.  
- Bien sur, sourit Sayo. J'envie ton corps depuis très longtemps déjà. Après être devenue une immortelle même. Je suis fière d'être ta sœur et de te ressembler.

Asa sourit et sa sœur partit se changer. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle en ressortit vêtue et coiffé d'une grosse tresse dans son dos.

- Comment suis-je ? s'enquit-elle comme si elle n'était pas sure d'elle.  
- Magnifique ! s'émerveilla son mari.  
- Belle et super mignonne ! renchérit Matsuri.  
- Tu ressembles à maman... termina Asa.  
- Et toi donc, ajouta finalement sa jumelle miroir droitière.  
- Les enfants ne devraient pas tarder à se lever, remarqua Fujimaru.

En effet, leurs reiatsu commençaient légèrement à vaciller. Sayo leur proposa alors de leur faire une petite surprise. Matsuri partit donc les réveiller comme si rien ne s'était produit cette nuit. Les petits s'éveillaient – cependant – beaucoup moins joyeux qu'avant. Fujimaru se mit aux côtés d'Asa et Sayo se mit derrière elle, et attendit de revoir ses triplés, ses enfants, ses trésors. Fukimaru leva des yeux fatigués vers Asa et bougea un peu la tête pour voir qui se cachait derrière sa tata.

- Fu-Kun ? le questionna Keiko. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tournez les yeux, leurs intima Suika.

Alors Keiko obéit et roula les yeux dans la même direction où son frère et sa sœur jumeaux regardait. Devant eux, se tenait Asa en Shihakusho et Haori de Capitaine sur le dos et derrière elle, se tenait une femme identique à elle sauf sans Haori et une tresse dans son dos. Elle avait la forme du visage de Retsu tout comme celui de sa sœur.

- C'est Papa ! Avec Tata Asa et..., hésita le petit blond, sosie de Fujimaru.  
- Maman ? s'étonna la petite Suika en premier. Maman, c'est toi ?

Suika avait enfin reconnu l'énergie de sa mère et avait vu à quel point elle lui ressemblait en voyant ses yeux bleus océans et les cheveux noirs. Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant, pourquoi, avant, elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ses deux parents. Sayo s'avança et leur ouvrit les bras.

- Maman ? C'est toi ? répéta Suika.  
- Oui mes trésors, c'est bien moi.  
- Maman ! C'est Maman !  
- Môman ! renchérit Fukimaru.  
- Okaasan' ! ajouta dernièrement Keiko.

Suika se jeta en premier dans les bras de sa maman vite suivit de Keiko et Fukimaru. Sayo leur expliqua qu'Asa l'avait sauvé de la mort et qu'elle n'était pas née immortelle comme le pensait son fils, mais bien qu'elle avait été forcée à le devenir. Parce qu'avant, son physique était identique à celui de sa sœur. Puis Asa se penchant vers son neveu, sa nièce et sa filleule avant de leurs dit :

- Mais pour vous, pour nous tous, Sayo restera toujours la maman que vous avez toujours connu.  
- Oui, ça c'est vrai ! affirma Suika fermement en souriant.

* * *

C'est la fin du Chapitre 39 !  
J'ai adoré la fin, je voulais une phrase terminale pour conclu ce magnifique Chapitre. J'ai fait 13 pages, et, à partir de la phrase : « Kenji se fit un devoir de prendre Asa dans ses bras et de la bercer tranquillement » jusqu'à la fin, c'était écrit sur papier, dans mon cahier ! (J'ignorais totalement que ça faisait beaucoup sur Word ^.^ Mais je suis en feu !)

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo (Qui est revenue à la vie) ! :_

- Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Asa/Shuhei, mais je n'aime pas trop me fixé une fic sur un couple, la romance à la longue et les histoires d'amours, chicanes, « Oh je t'aime », ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.  
- Mais je mets du Sayo/Fujimaru, parce que... ils sont cutes ensemble et que c'est un couple hors-série ! ^.^  
- Pour en ce qui est des rêves, je me suis inspirée de moi-même. Mes rêves me signifient des choses parfois... je vous expliquerais si vous voulez savoir.  
- Et tout ce qui est de la place sacré du manoir cachée des Unohana, à été inventée par moi. Je me suis simplement basée sur _Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air_ mais le reste est tout inventé de par moi.  
- Oui ! Sayo est redevenue humaine et puisque j'ai parlé du reiatsu infini d'Asa et qu'elle était capable de redonner la vie, j'ai voulu testé ! Et oui, j'avais fais exprès de ne pas revenir dessus pour vous tenir en suspense ! x) [La méchante !]  
- Le néant aussi c'est sortit ainsi de ma tête.  
- Questions ?


	41. Chapter 40 : Don't Lie To Me

**T**he **N**ext **G**eneration **O**f **S**hinigami

Chapter 40 : Don't Lie To Me

Ne Me Ment Pas

* * *

**A**sa passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de sa jumelle et des jumeaux Kudo. Ils rirent de bon cœur en faisant les fous et plein de party depuis la ''revenue'' de Sayo. La seule manière de différencier Sayo d'Asa, était que Sayo n'avait pas de Haori et n'avait qu'une seule tresse dans son dos, tandis qu'Asa portait un Haori et avait deux tresses. Même Fujimaru remarqua que leur chevelure représentait leur ordre de naissance.

- Comment ça ? firent en chœur les jumelles Unohana.  
- Sayo est née en premier, les aida le blond, donc, n'a qu'une tresse. Asa est née en deuxième et donc, n'a que deux tresses.  
- Ah mais oui ! se surprit Asa.  
- C'est évident ! ajouta Sayo.

Puis vint le temps où ils durent tous mettre fin au party des retrouvailles. Asa, encore plus souriante qu'avant, partit à la neuvième division pour passer plus de temps avec ses enfants et son mari Shuhei. Après tout, elle devait se l'avouer, elle ne passait pas assez de temps avec sa progéniture.

- Ohayo mes p'tits loups ! leur sourit Asa.  
- Maman ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux Unohana/Hisagi, en venant se jeter dans les bras de celle-ci. Tu nous as manqué !  
- Ça faisait longtemps, ronchonna Asaeda. On pensait que tu préférais nos petits cousins que nous !  
- Bin non poussin, tenta de les rassurer leur maman. Vous resterez toujours mes trésors. Quoi qu'il advienne.  
- Tu viens dessiner avec nous ? lui demanda Shumei en prenant sa main.  
- Allons-y !  
- Oui !

Asa dessina avec ses enfants, puis Shuhei arriva, guitare à la main. Il décida alors d'en jouer pour les accompagner. Ils firent des concours de celui ou celles qui faisaient « le plus original dragon », « la plus originale des fleurs » dessinés en X minutes. C'était une harmonie de bonheur et de paix. Shuhei soupira d'amusement : décidemment, il était le seul droitier de sa famille. Asa le taquinait souvent en disant : « La gaucherie règne en maître dans la maison ! ». Et oui, Shumei et Asaeda étaient deux jumeaux gauchers. Par la suite, les jumeaux voulurent prendre leur bain en compagnie de leur mère. Asa accepta volontiers et fit couler un bain bien mousseux. Elle leur parla toujours de ''nouvelles anecdotes'' sur leur grand-mère et compagnie. Les jumeaux ne s'en lassaient jamais, écoutant chaque fois ses récits avec la plus grande attention que possible. Puis, après, ce fut l'heure du couché. Une fois bien emmitouflé dans leurs couvertures, blottis dans leur lit, Asaeda questionna sa maman.

- Maman ?  
- Oui mon cœur ?  
- C'est quand que papa et toi allez nous faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

La question prit Asa au dépourvu. Elle allait répondre n'importe quoi, qu'elle n'en savait rien ou quelque chose de ce genre quand la voix de son mari résonna en disant :

- Lorsque vous serez assez gentils, assez grands et que vous manger toute votre assiette le soir, alors peut-être que oui.

Asa l'observa, un regard de gratitude vers Shuhei qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Shumei reprit la parole, désespérant peu à peu ses parents de pouvoir enfin s'en aller.

- Et si on plante des choux ? Une graine de chou dans le jardin, on aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?  
- Vous nous poser toujours des questions lorsque vous ne voulez jamais dormir hein ? le stoppa son père. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Bin, on va se coucher moins niaiseux ! rigola Asaeda.  
- Vous n'allez jamais nous laisser ? soupira Shuhei.  
- Jamais !  
- Toujours, rit Shumei.  
- C'est le temps de dormir maintenant, commença à se fâcher Asa, prête à sortir son regard-qui-tue uniquement réservé pour ses enfants.  
- Mais... allait rétorquer sa fille.  
- Dodo.

Elle avait parfois de la difficulté à penser qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Alors leur jumeaux cessèrent leurs placotages et séances de questions avant de fermés les yeux. Hors de la chambre, les parents soufflèrent un bon coup avant de s'enlacer amoureusement.

- Pardonne-moi de m'être absentée aussi longtemps, s'excusa Asa.  
- C'est très compréhensible ma belle. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
- Tu es le meilleur.  
- Et toi donc.  
- Sauf quand tu joues ton pervers...  
- Oh ! fit-il mine de se fâcher. Bon j'avoue, les premières années je me suis conduis comme un idiot ! Mais bon, le passé, est de l'histoire, le futur est un mystère, mais aujourd'hui est un cadeau, ce pourquoi...  
- On l'appelle le présent. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Ryoku-Kun ?  
- Non. On dirait qu'il te boude, remarqua Shuhei.  
- C'est plate ça...  
- Je sais... mais ne t'en fais pas d'accord ?  
- D'accord.

Ils se relaxèrent le restant de la soirée jusqu'à aller se coucher. Asa mit une robe de nuit blanche par-dessus son corps de femme et se coucha à la droite de Shuhei, proche de la fenêtre où les rideaux avaient été fermés, avant de se blottir contre lui. Shuhei caressa la tête de sa femme, puis son corps et tout doucement, il caressa ses jambes jusqu'à remonter le long de son corps, retirant sa robe de nuit lentement. Asa l'arrêta soudainement alors qu'il allait retirer son sous-vêtement du bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Les enfants, dorment-ils bel et bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en évaluant leur pression spirituelle.  
- Oui, la rassura-t-il en continuant de retirer son sous-vêtement du bas. Je sens leur pression spirituelle bien endormit.  
- Ouf...

Il se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis ils entrouvrirent doucement les lèvres et leur souffle d'entremêlèrent dans leurs gémissements et, doucement, Asa se retrouva sous son mari, lui par-dessus elle. Il continua doucement à la flatter, à l'embrasser et elle ne sut plus où mettre ses mains. Il commença doucement ses mouvements, vérifiant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal et c'était reparti pour un tour. Asa se mit à agripper le drap de lit, et tellement qu'elle avait chaud semblait... plutôt bien exalter et commença à murmurer doucement le nom de son mari. Shuhei commençait juste à perdre un peu ses idées et plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu de sa femme. Soudain, Asa se raidit.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? paniqua un peu Shuhei.  
- N-non...  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- J'ignore pourquoi, mais le visage de Ryoku revient me hanter...  
- Depuis quand, et comment ?  
- Pendant que je... au moment où je commence réellement à avoir du plaisir sexuelle avec notre relation, son visage revient me hanter...  
- Chuuutt, la calma-t-il. Ce n'est pas lui qui va gâcher notre relation de famille, d'accord ?  
- D'accord...  
- Détends-toi et libère ton esprits, tu verras, tu iras beaucoup mieux. D'accord ?  
- Oui...

Il la calma en l'embrassant lentement et doucement. C'est haletant qu'ils s'endormirent, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Puis, vers le milieu de la nuit, quelque chose se faufila à la neuvième division. Une sorte d'ombre, se confondant parfaitement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Celle-ci passa devant la chambre des jumeaux Hisagi/Unohana, qui toutefois, ne semblait pas être intéressée par eux. Elle voulait autre chose. Elle continua dès lors son chemin. Comme si elle ne possédait pas reiatsu. Puis, elle arriva devant la chambre où Asa et Shuhei dormaient. Elle semblait intéressée par l'Unohana qui y dormait. Elle s'approcha du lit et observa Asa – qui s'était rhabillée après avoir fait l'amour – en train de dormir paisiblement. Soudain, il plaqua quelque chose sur la bouche de celle-ci pour l'empêcher de hurler. Asa ouvrit subitement et brusquement les yeux et fut tiré hors de son lit, Shuhei dormant profondément. Elle ne voyait pas la personne qui l'emmenait, la personne semblait invisible à l'œil nu.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais l'étreinte devint de plus en plus forte, écrasant sa poitrine ainsi que son abdomen. Alors, elle cessa tout mouvement. Asa ferma les yeux, espérant que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle voyait la neuvième division s'éloigner en dessous d'elle. Elle semblait et avait l'impression d'être trimbalée. Elle voulait hurler, elle voulait se débattre, mais rien n'y fit. Bientôt, la division où dormait ses enfants et son mari semblait minuscule, de même que le Seireitei qui s'éloignait d'elle, puis à son tour, ce fut le Rugonkai. En d'autres circonstances, Asa aurait trouvé ça beau, mais son cœur était emballé par la panique. Elle sentait son propre battement de cœur résonner dans ses oreilles tel un rebondissement de tambour saccadé. Asa avait le vertige, et surtout, ignorait totalement ce qui la soulevait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel de la Soul Society endormit. Elle se décida enfin à lever ses yeux bleus de nuit vers la chose. On aurait dit que ses prunelles se confondaient dans la clarté de la nuit. Comme si le ciel se camouflait derrière ses prunelles bleutées.

Elle ne vit rien qui la soutenait, mais elle voyait son corps comme s'il était figé par quelque chose le tenant. Elle était balancée de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, de tous sens tous côtés. Heureusement qu'elle avait un estomac bien accroché – elle devait remercier sa mère de lui avoir donné une aussi bonne santé –, sinon, il aurait été clair qu'elle aurait régurgité ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? arriva-t-elle à crier.

Aucune réponse. Alors pour en recevoir une, elle sortit un objet d'une de ses poches de robe de nuit, un poignard dont la lame dorée luisait sous les rayons brillant de la lune, parsemé d'un éclair aux branches multiples et dont le manche ressemblait à celui d'un sabre. Puis, sentant quelque chose la retenir dans le vol au niveau de son ventre, celle-ci tenta le tout pour le tout. Si quelque chose d'invisible la tenait, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. D'un coup sec, elle pointa l'arme vers son ventre à elle et l'enfonça brusquement, prête à ressentir la moindre douleur. Mais surprise, elle n'eut rien. Or, au lieu de la douleur, une gerbe de sang jaillit hors de la plaie créée sur la chose invisible, avant de l'éclabousser sur le côté droit et de tâcher sa robe de nuit blanche. La chose invisible poussa un cri de douleur, secouant Asa de tous les côtés possibles. Puis, ladite chose devint visible aux yeux de la fille de Retsu. C'était une créature étrange : un mélange de pyrodactyle, de hollow et de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi.

- Sale bête ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Que me veux-tu ? Qui m'a tiré hors du lit ?

La bête n'émit qu'un grognement et continua son chemin. Était-elle dirigée par un homme ? L'Unohana s'irrita au plus au point et retira le poignard la patte de la créature, cette dernière émettant un cri plaintif. Asa l'avait blessé et pourtant, même affaiblit, le mélange de pyrodactyle et d'hollow semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Remplissant sa force haine et de rage, elle lança le poignard sur le poitrail de ladite créature. Elle sortit un cri strident à en percer les tympans de la femme Shinigami, sosie de Retsu, lorsque l'arme s'enfonça dans son poitrail en plein centre. D'un coup, elle lâcha sa proie – qui était Asa – et Asa cru qu'elle était libre, mais la créature n'abandonna pas si rapidement que ça. Elle planta son énorme serre dans le bras droit de sa prisonnière, lui transperçant le membre de bord en bord, mais passant entre son radius et cubitus. Asa n'était tenue que par des os, des muscles et de la chair. Elle avait ultra mal et grimaçait de douleur en criant. Elle tanguait dangereusement dans les airs et, qui de plus, chutait à une vitesse vertigineuse en compagnie de l'animal. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, était un sol de sable blanc scintillant au reflet arc-en-ciel, avant de s'écraser lourdement et de tomber inconsciente...

Sayo s'éveilla soudainement en sursautant. Elle semblait suffoquée et essoufflée. Quelque chose s'était produit... son reiatsu affluait sans cesse. Fujimaru s'éveilla en sentant sa femme devenir étrange.

- Sayo, tout vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Non ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! trembla Sayo.  
- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- J'ai l'impression que ma sœur a eu quelque chose...  
- On ira regarder demain, non ?  
- Non, Fujimaru-Kun. Je veux avoir le cœur net...

Au même moment, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans leur chambre. C'était Shuhei. Il semblait paniqué. Fujimaru et lui avaient souvent combattu ensemble dans le passé, ils formaient un super duo de combattant. Tous deux maîtres en vitesse.

- Sayo c'est horrible ! paniqua Shuhei.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Asa ! Asa a disparu ! Elle n'est plus dans notre lit et je ne sens plus sa pression spirituelle nulle part !  
- J'en étais sure ! se convaincu Sayo. Je le savais !  
- Que fait-on ? demanda Fujimaru.  
- Allons réveiller Matsuri et Isane. Inutile d'alarmer toutes les quinze divisions. Cela mettrait probablement la vie d'Asa en danger.  
- Et puis... commença le blond cendré, Asa s'est prise une chicane avec Amaru et Naomi. Yuna, je ne sais pas trop. Ça a l'air d'aller bien ensembles...  
- Comment ça ? s'intrigua l'Unohana aînée du duo.  
- Elle avait tellement de peine à savoir que tu étais morte...  
- C'est compréhensible.  
- Donc, nous partirons que nous cinq.  
- Nous cinq ? demanda le Shinigami balafré.  
- Isane, Sayo, Matsuri, moi et toi.  
- On se prépare toute de suite ?  
- Oui ! conclurent le couple Kudo.  
- Je vais réveiller ma sœur jumelle, termina Fujimaru.

Pendant que celui-ci partit réveiller sa jumelle, Sayo les mit en garde que les enfants, ne devaient pas les accompagner. Premièrement : parce qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et inexpérimentés. Deuxièmement : parce que cette mission devait s'exécuter de manière très discrète. Sayo prépara son sac uniquement composé d'un mantel bleu, d'une petite trousse de premier soins, de petits encas et de son Tachi long blanc et argentée. Shuhei, qui était reparti à sa chambre, prépara à peu près la même chose de la jumelle de sa femme et repartit voir cette dernière. Fujimaru ayant réveillé Matsuri, tous les deux s'étaient aussi préparés y comprit Isane. Isamu avait été avertie de ne rien dire de tout cela à quiconque et qu'elle devrait surveiller ses petits frères et petite sœur, de même pour Kenji.

- Oh ! pas encore jouer à la baby-sitter ! grogna une Isamu à moitié endormit.  
- Isamu, c'est d'Asa de qui il s'agit.  
- ... d'accord !  
- Je compte sur toi avec Kenji.  
- Ouais, ouais.

Ils étaient fin prêts à partir, lorsque quelque chose les arrêta : Suika se tenait devant la porte de sortie et avait les bras croisés. Elle semblait avoir tout entendu. Fujimaru soupira et s'avança vers sa fille. Au moment de la prendre dans ses bras, Suika recula.

- Je veux venir moi aussi !  
- Suika, cette mission est risquée, tenta le blond.  
- Mais je veux secourir Aa-Sama ! riposta-t-elle. Je veux venir moi aussi !  
- Suika... soupira-t-il.  
- Écoute trésor, essaya Sayo en se baissant au niveau de l'enfant, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Aa-Sama, c'est sur. Mais cette mission est trop risquée comme le dit ton père.  
- C'est toujours comme ça ! commença à sangloter la petite Kudo. Moi aussi je suis forte ! Moi aussi, je suis une Unohana ! Les Unohana ont toujours les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus... Je suis une Shinigami, moi aussi !  
- Suika, retourne au lit.  
- Pas tant que vous m'aurez dit oui !  
- La réponse est non, continua de s'obstiner Sayo avec sa fille.  
- Suika-Chan, tenta alors Matsuri en s'agenouillant pour être à son niveau, à son tour. Pour les accompagner, tu ne penses pas que ton frère et ta sœur jumeaux se sentiraient seuls sans toi ?  
- ... On serait toujours en contacte...  
- Moi, je n'aimerai pas ça que Fujimaru parte sans m'avoir averti. Je n'aimerai pas, non plus, qu'il parte avec le restant de notre famille en me laissant seule. Aller poussin, nous serons revenu d'ici deux jours. On reviendra, c'est promis.

Fujimaru observa sa jumelle. _Dire qu'elle avait peur de tenir un bébé dans ses bras à leur naissance. Et maintenant la voilà devenue tata gâteau !_sourit-il dans sa tête. Matsuri tendit ses bras vers la petite en pleurs et attendit patiemment. Finalement, Suika vint s'y loger et Matsuri partit la recoucher dans son lit. En la bordant, la blonde lui offrit quelque chose :

- Tient, dit-elle, c'est pour toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Suika en regardant le drôle de pendentif dorée, entouré de triangle rouge et, au centre, reposait une fleur blanche.  
- C'est une amulette. Elle appartenait à ma tante, Shiyo Suzunami. Elle te protégera. Elle est à toi, maintenant.  
- Pourquoi tu me donnes quelque chose de si important à tes yeux ? la questionna Suika, qui avait déjà un beau parlé pour son âge actuel.  
- Parce que ce sont les plus grands qui doivent servir de bouclier pour les plus faibles et plus petits, non le contraire. Pour que ceux-ci puissent avoir le temps de grandir.  
- D'accord...  
- Dors maintenant, et je te promets, sur la tête de mon Zanpakuto Kotomaru, que l'on ramènera Aa-Sama dans deux jours. Je te le promets.  
- D'accord.  
- Et, conclut sa tante en prenant toutes ses peluches et de les mettre proche de sa nièce, tu as tes peluches. Elles veilleront sur toi.  
- Où est Bajoue ?  
- Bajoue ? Ton lapineau avec les deux grosses joues ?  
- Oui. Je peux pas dormir sans lui.

Matsuri chercha partout du regard et le trouva enfin avant de lui donner. Par la suite, elle l'embrassa sur le front, l'abria et ferma la porte en observant une dernière fois sa nièce. Suika colla l'amulette et ''Bajoue'' contre son cœur et essaya de dormir. Mais puisqu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle partit se blottir contre sa sœur jumelle Keiko. Matsuri revint enfin en bas et enfin, ils partirent tous en emmenant leur petit sac. Asa avait sacrifié tant de choses pour Sayo, et lui avait redonné la vie, maintenant, c'était à son tour de la sauver.

Silence. Mutisme. Pause. Voilà les mots qui décrivaient l'état d'Asa actuellement. Inconsciente. Sonnée. Étourdie. Or, ce silence pesant et cette noirceur oppressante ne dura guère longtemps. Bientôt, lui semblait-il, des voix lointaines se firent entendre. D'abord en écho, comme porter par le vent, puis de plus en plus rapprocher. C'était noir dans la tête d'Asa. Puis, tranquillement, la lumière se pointa doucement. Asa cligna faiblement des yeux, puis, de plus en plus rapidement. Sa vue était floue. Elle ne voyait que des ombres grisâtres, de formes vagues. Elle tourna doucement la tête et observa son bras droit. Quelqu'un s'afférait à lui apposer des sortes de feuilles pour refermer la plaie que ladite créature lui avait fait. Ses mains étaient d'une grande douceur et aussi fine que la soie. Asa tenta de parler, mais elle retomba immédiatement inconsciente.

Les jumeaux Kudo, Shuhei, Sayo et Isane marchaient secrètement dans les rues aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils étaient sur leur garde. Si quelque se mettait sur leur chemin, Sayo n'hésiterait pas une seconde à libérer le passage à l'aide de Ryushiro, son Zanpakuto. Une fois éloignés du Seireitei, ils ouvrirent une trappe dans le sol, à un endroit secret et sombre avant d'y pénétrer.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? les questionna Shuhei.  
- C'est un passage que Fujimaru, Sayo et moi avons trouvé quand nous étions petits, l'aida Matsuri. Il nous transporte jusqu'à la montagne la plus éloignée du Seireitei. C'est un passage fabuleux.  
- Question d'espionnage, hein ? renchérit Fujimaru.  
- Fujimaru, ne recommence pas à devenir pervers.  
- Sumimasen.  
- Mais pourquoi passons-nous par là ? demanda Shuhei.  
- Parce que sinon, les gardes nous verrons. Et si on se fait prendre, on est cuit comme un poulet rôtie. Allons-y, les pressa Sayo, je refermerai la porte du passage par simple précaution.

Tous y pénétrèrent à tour de rôle et rendu au tour d'Isane, celle-ci sembla hésiter.

- Le passage est-il assez grand pour une personne mesurant 1m87 ?  
- Oui, la rassura Sayo, le tunnel est relié aux égouts. Il n'y a aucun risque. Fais-moi confiance, Sensei.  
- Bien.

C'est confiante qu'Isane entra à son tour vite imiter de Sayo qui vérifia si la trappe était bien refermée. Une fois ceci fait, ils coururent dans les différents tunnels des égouts et après un long ''sprint'', débouchèrent sur une porte dans le mur crasseux. Isane appuya sur de petites pierres enfoncées dans le mur et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant sur une montagne.

- D'ici là, dit Sayo, je vais pouvoir libérer Ryushiro et on va pouvoir s'y mettre.  
- Combien de personne peut tenir sur son dos ? essaya Fujimaru.  
- Elle ne peut en porter que deux à la fois.  
- Bien, je pense que mon Zanpakuto, Ryujomaru, peut en porter trois.  
- Alors c'est tant mieux.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Isane.  
- Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre parcelle du reiatsu d'Asa. Ça ne signifie donc qu'une chose, conclut Sayo.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- ... si elle n'est pas à Soul Society, ni au Hueco Mundo ni même dans le monde réel, je pense savoir où elle est. La seule place, où elle aurait pu atterrir.  
- Vraiment ? s'écrièrent Shuhei, Isane et les jumeaux Kudo.  
- Oui. Là où, personne ne soupçonnerait l'existence de ce lieu. Là où, le reiatsu n'est pas visible aux yeux des autres, mais n'est ressenti que rendu à l'intérieur des frontières.  
- Vraiment ? se troubla Matsuri.  
- Oui...

Sur ce, elle dégaina Ryushiro et sa dragonne blanche chinoise se matérialisa. Fujimaru en fit de même et Ryujomaru apparut. C'était un dragon dorés, du style chinois comme Sayo, mais il était très robuste avec des ailes et ses yeux étaient brillanta comme des diamants phosphorescents dans la nuit. Matsuri embarqua sur celui de son frère en compagnie de Shuhei et de Fujimaru, tandis que Sayo aida Isane à embarquer sur le cou de sa dragonne et une fois tous en scelle, ils commencèrent à voler à base attitude pour éviter d'éveiller les doutes. Isane se cramponna à la crinière verte de Ryushiro.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas,_ résonna la voix féminine et Ryushiro, _j'y vais doucement pour toi. _  
- Mer-mer-merci, cafouilla Isane.

Après s'être suffisamment éloignés de Soul Society, jusqu'à y atteindre les frontières, Sayo sentit son ventre se nouer. Devait-elle leur dire où elle les emmenait ? Après tout, c'était elle qui les guidait.

- Les amis... arriva-t-elle à dire.  
- Oui ?  
- Il y a... quelque chose que je dois vous avouer...  
- Quoi donc ?  
- ... ma mère, Retsu Unohana ... n'est pas morte...

* * *

Ceci est la fin du quarantième Chapitre !  
Bouhahaha ! Je vous laisse en suspense et en révélation ! Bouhaha [La méchanteuh !] Je profite de mes congés pour me libérer du stresse de mes trois examens restant soit en : maths, anglais (tout deux Lundi) et Science (Mardi, avant-midi).

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo :_

- Bon quoi dire ? Oui Sayo fait la folle depuis qu'elle est redevenue Shinigami. *l'imagine trop bien danser sur la table, une bouteille de Sake en main*  
- Sayo : HEY ! è_é  
- Mise à part ça, Asa a été enlevée par je-ne-sais-pas-trop-qui, vous le découvrirez peut-être au chapitre suivant, ou pas. J'ai écris le bout de son enlèvement en cour de français.  
- Les choux ! x) Je me suis trop marrée avec ce bout !  
- Suika est trop chou, même timide, elle peut se montrer têtue.  
- Matsuri est vraiment une fille étrange quand elle le veut...  
- Matsuri : Pardon ?  
- Moi : Sumimasen...  
- Et oui, j'adore les peluches ! Et Suika ne peut jamais dormir quand une de ses peluches manque à l'appelle x)  
- Sauvetage une fois, sauvetage deux fois !  
- Retsu n'est pas morte ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?


	42. Chapter 41 : Thanks For The Memories

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapter 41 : Thank For The Memories

Merci Pour Les Souvenirs

* * *

**S**urprise. Émut. Sans mot. Voilà ce qu'Asa était en ce moment. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait présentement. Devant elle, se tenait une femme. Explication : Après s'être faite enlevée, Asa s'était réveillée dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue avant de retomber sans connaissance. Par la suite, elle venait d'émerger à nouveau de son inconscience et avait vu la personne qui la surveillait. La femme qui se tenait devant elle avait les cheveux noirs, coiffés en une grosse tresse dans son dos. Elle portait un kimono bleu métallique qui s'agençait mystérieusement bien avec ses yeux bleus de nuit. Son Kimono avait d'ailleurs différentes teintes de bleu et des formes quelconques se mouvaient sans cesse sur son vêtement, comme des aurores boréales. Et enfin, la femme avait un doux sourire.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, avait sourit ladite femme.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- À une place. Tu es réveillée. C'est une bonne nouvelle.  
- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Asa en posant sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Vous avez le même ton de voix que ma défunte mère ! Surtout dans le : « C'est une bonne nouvelle ».  
- Ton nom c'est Asa. Asa Unohana pour être plus précise.  
- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'étonna la Shinigami avec de gros yeux ronds. Je n'ai aucunes cartes d'identités sur moi.  
- Simple intuition, ma belle.

Asa resta un instant sans mot. Pourquoi cette femme lui rappelait tant quelqu'un ? Elle regarda son bras droit : il était dans un plâtre. Puis son physique : elle ne portait que sa robe de nuit blanche, comme depuis la dernière nuit finalement. Et enfin, elle reposa son regard océan sur ladite femme. La fille de Retsu commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de cette étrangère qui lui était inconnue.

- Vous êtes louches. Vous connaissez mon nom et... vous ressemblez à ma mère.  
- Je sais aussi que tu as une sœur jumelle qui se nomme Sayo, à qui tu as redonné la vie. Et que cette dernière a un mari qui se nomme Fujimaru Kudo et qu'il a une sœur jumelle du nom de Matsuri.  
- ... Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous, au juste ? Dites-moi votre nom.  
- Je m'appelle... Retsu Unohana.

La jumelle de Sayo sursauta grandement en entendant ce nom. _Non !_ se dit-elle pour elle-même._Non c'est faux ! Ce n'est pas Retsu, ma mère est morte. Oui, elle est morte. Elle a même sa pierre tombale à la Soul Society... ce n'est rien d'autre que..._

- MENTEUSE ! beugla de toute ses forces Asa soudainement. Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur qui veut se faire passer pour ma mère pour éviter que j'aille peur pendant que vous effectuer vos tests, soins, sur moi ! Mais MA mère À moi est morte ! Avant même que j'aille pu m'excuser auprès d'elle ! Pas même une seule fois ! Elle est morte !  
- Asa, je t'en prie, calmes-toi mon cœur. C'est moi. Je suis ta mère, tenta ladite Retsu en s'approchant doucement de l'Unohana en état de choc et de colère.  
- Non ! Vous n'êtes PAS ma mère ! Ma mère est morte ! MORTE !  
- Asa...  
- Éloignez-vous de moi ! Toute suite ! cria-t-elle en sautant hors de son lit avant de courir vers la porte de sortie.

Mais la femme qui se faisait passer pour Retsu n'abandonna pas aussi facilement. Elle savait, après tout, comment une révélation comme celle-ci pouvait avoir des impactes aussi bien, physiques que mentales et souvent, très douloureuse. Mentalement plus particulièrement. Alors ladite Retsu sortit de son kimono un objet allongé, mince et dont la lame brillait à la lumière. Son Katana. Elle le secoua et une brume verte en ressortit avant de venir se poser entre une Asa en fuite et la porte.

- Bordel de merde ! jura-t-elle en s'arrêtant net. En plus de ça, vous essayez d'imiter le Shikai de ma mère défunte ! C'est la meilleure farce qu'on m'ait faite aujourd'hui !  
- Asa, je ne te demande qu'une chose...  
- Bin quoi ? se retourna narquoisement Asa. Tu voudrais que je fasse toutes les tâches ménagères pour toi, femme ?  
- Non ce n'est pas ça mon cœur...  
- Cessez les surnoms débiles ! Arrêter d'imiter la voix de Retsu !  
- Asa, JE SUIS Retsu Unohana.  
- Alors si vous l'êtes réellement, montrer-moi, au moins, une preuve que c'est vous !  
- Poses-moi une question que seule ta mère saurait répondre et que personne ici ne connaît.

Asa se stoppa un instant et repartit s'asseoir sur le lit avant de fixer ladite Retsu dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Sa mère était pourtant belle et bien morte. Quand elle avait déjoué la vigilance des Shinigami, à la mort de sa mère, elle avait été voir le corps de Retsu et l'avait inspecté de partout. Son corps était sans vie. La femme qui ressemblait à Retsu s'avança, mais à une distance respectable de l'Unohana en état de choc.

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Même les plus intimes.  
- D'accord... alors j'en aurais quelques-unes.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Comment est née Isamu et de quelle mère est-elle née ?  
- Isamu est née pendant une grosse tempête de neige. Tard dans la nuit, le 24 février. Par la suite, sa mère était Isane. Elle avait failli mourir d'une hémorragie et pourtant, même Retsu, n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, mais toi oui.

L'ancienne disciple d'Isane resta tout de même vigilante, même si la réponse que la femme lui avait donné lui suffisait plus qu'assez.

- Une autre, s'amusa Asa.  
- Vas-y, sourit-elle.  
- Mmmm... Quel homme courrait après ma mère avant que je ne naisse ?  
- Il s'appelait Shien Khan. Il est le Sensei d'une dite Naomi et le fils caché de Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni qui est, d'ailleurs, le commandant générale des quinze divisions de l'armée de la cour.  
- Bien. Ensuite, combien ai-je d'ancêtre dans la lignée et quel est le nom de la dix-neuvième ancêtre ?  
- Vous êtes maintenant trente-deux générations. La dix-neuvième ancêtre se nommait Amaya Unohana. Douceur incarnée. La plus grande douceur qui soit. Celle qui détestait voir ses proches souffrir. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a mise au monde Asaeda et Shumei...

Asa souleva un de ses sourcils noirs. Décidemment, toutes les réponses étaient plus que bonnes. Et comment savait-elle qu'elle avait appelé ses jumeaux : « Asaeda et Shumei » et qu'Amaya les avait enfanté à sa place ? Étrange...

- D'autres ? rit ladite Retsu.  
- Pleins d'autres !  
- Je suis prête !  
- Comment se nomme mon Zanpakuto ?  
- Au début, il se nommait Ryuburu No Ryuhakai. Puis, il a évolué tout comme le Zanpakuto de ta sœur, Sayo. Il est devenu Atsuedari, une petite raie semblable à Minazuki.  
- ... d'accord. Alors j'en ai une plus difficile. Pourquoi Jushiro détestait-il Yoko ?  
- Parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Freya Ukitake, la fille de Jushiro et Retsu, celle qui a été assassinée à l'âge de quatorze ans par Aizen Sosuke.  
- Bien. Quel était le nom de mon petit frère ?  
- Il se nommait Kenji. Né de Kenpachi Zaraki et Retsu. Tu l'as aussi protégé quand il était petit.  
- Parfait. Deux dernières et je verrais si c'est réellement ma mère défunte qui se tient devant moi. En chair... et en os.  
- Parfait. Commence.  
- Comment... ai-je été conçue et dans quelles circonstances ?

La femme soupira de lassitude en baissant les yeux. Asa allait voir si c'était bien Retsu qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Tu as été conçue dans des conditions qui n'étaient vraiment pas favorable pour un bébé. Pendant que tu as été conçue, Aizen à torturer Retsu pendant près d'une journée et d'une nuit en la violant comme cela ne pouvait pas. C'était vraiment horrible. À la fin, il l'a marqué au fer rouge chauffé à blanc sur le haut de son sein gauche. Quand Retsu est revenue par la porte secrète, Isane à prit soin d'elle. Et, le 28 février, tu es née vers les cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin. Ce pourquoi, elle t'a offert ce prénom.

À ce moment-là, la descendante de Retsu se sentit très coupable. Ça lui ramenait de mauvais souvenirs, pas agréables du tout. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, maintenant : c'était bien sa mère qui se tenait devant ses yeux, en chair et en os. Elle se leva, tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je... pourrais-je voir votre... ta marque ? osa-t-elle demander. Ça me permettrait de voir si tu es vraie. Si ce n'est pas un rêve ?  
- Oui, bien sur. Approche, ma belle.

Asa avança, quelques larmes perlant sur le sol de marbre et s'arrêta à une distance assez respectable. Ladite Retsu démarqua ensuite sa poitrine, et retira doucement son soutien-gorge pour lui montrer une marque. Une gentiane, empalée d'un pieu, un crâne de squelette tenant ces deux objets-ci présent dans sa bouche. Asa tremblait maintenant, mais osa enfin dire ceci :

- Puis-je... la toucher ?  
- Vas-y.

Doucement, la main tremblante, celle-ci avança sa main. Ladite Retsu mit donc sa main par-dessus celle de la jumelle de Sayo et l'apposa doucement. En y touchant, Asa fut parcourue d'une étrange sensation. Un frisson lui parcourant l'échine comme un choc électrique. Elle sentait les traces légèrement boursoufflés sous ses doigts, elle entendait les cris et les pleurs de sa mère lors de sa conception et sentait que cette partie était un peu plus froide que son corps. Soudain, Asa fut étourdie et tomba sans connaissance, mais qui, avant, avait murmuré : « Maman... » Puis elle s'était évanouie.

Retsu avait rattrapé sa fille à temps. Son cœur aussi battait la chamade. Elle venait de retrouver Asa. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un. Retsu avala sa salive et coucha rapidement sa fille dans son lit avant de se faire emmener de force dans une autre pièce.

Isamu était enfin levée, à huit heures et demie du matin, à cause de sa petite sœur Namine, qui était âgée de huit ans. Bien sur, Isamu aurait voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps. Et désormais qu'Asa et sa mère étaient toutes deux partit hors de la quatrième division, étant Vice-Capitaine, la fille aînée du Clan Kotetsu avait la charge de la division des soins sur les épaules. Elle se leva et partit réveillé son frère aîné.

- Kenji, somnola-t-elle en se frottant les yeux, debout gros fainéant.  
- Grraah... grogna celui-ci. Je ne veux pas me l'ver ! Moi, veux dormir...  
- Namine, Isaru et Kisaru ont faim.  
- Tata Kiyone s'en chargera...  
- Kenji lèves-toi.  
- Non...

Isamu soupira et se retourna vers sa petite sœur blonde et lui demanda d'aller rejoindre Kiyone dans le salon. Namine accepta. Isamu, quant à elle, décida de prendre les grands moyens. Elle souleva les couvertures et se blottit contre le dos de son frère. En sentant la poitrine de sa petite sœur sur son dos, Kenji se sentit devenir rouge et chaud. En même temps, il voulait qu'elle reste là, mais aussi, il se sentait un peu bizarre.

- Tu te lèves ? rit-elle.  
- Non.  
- Même ainsi ? se leva Isamu en s'apprêtant à baisser le haut de sa robe de nuit.

Aussitôt, le fils de Retsu s'assit en vitesse et stoppa le geste de sa sœur.

- Pas trop fort ma grande.  
- Alors lèves-toi !  
- Bon ça va, tu as gagné.  
- Youpidou ! Aller, aller, je t'attends à la cuisine, termina-t-elle en se levant, mais si tu n'es pas levé après trois minutes, je te tire par le derrière de ton boxer.  
- Non pas ça !  
- Dans ce cas...

Une fois Isamu partit, Kenji soupira et se leva avant de s'habiller devant un miroir. Sur le coin, il avait mit une photo prit dans le coffre de sa mère. La photographie comportait une Retsu tenant un bébé qui riait bizarrement dans ses bras et entouré d'une Asa faisant un sourire amusé et de Yoko qui riait de toutes ses dents. Il soupira en l'observant et prit son Zanpakuto avant de sortir hors de sa chambre. Rendu dans la cuisine, il vit les petits jumeaux jouer à un jeu de ficelle avec les mains : le Cat's Cradle. Leur père excellait dans ce jeu. Namine était occupée à faire de la broderie à l'aide d'un cerceau. Surement retenue d'Isane. Décidemment, il voyait bien de qui ces enfants-là retenaient.

- Bonjour les p'tits jumeaux ! les salua-t-il.  
- Kenji-Oniisama ! répondirent les jumeaux Kotetsu. Ça va ?  
- Oui, je suis seulement fatigué.  
- Tu viens jouer avec nous ? demanda celui qui semblait être Isaru.  
- Au cat's cradle ? continua celui qui semblait être Kisaru.  
- Oh ! pas maintenant. Mon cerveau est au ralenti pour l'instant.  
- D'accord.

Il passa ensuite proche de Namine et observa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était un hibou.

- Il est magnifique et il va être magnifique, commenta-t-il.  
- Merci grand frère, lui sourit-elle.  
- Ça doit prendre du temps...  
- C'est la même chose que : « Pourquoi tu grognes quand tu combats ? ».  
- Lol, dit-il.  
- Lol ?  
- Un mot de par Msn.  
- Msn ?  
- Laisse, tu es encore jeune pour ça.  
- D'accord.  
- Kenji, fit Kiyone. Assieds-toi c'est presque prêt.  
- Oui, je finis simplement ma ronde.

Il alla voir ses cousins Kintaro, Kohei et Seitaro. Kintaro avait désormais dix ans et ressemblait à Kiyone. Il était en train de lire une bande dessiné. Kohei avait neuf ans. Il avait les cheveux roux foncés et ses yeux étaient bleus comme ceux de son frère aîné. Il était plutôt occupé à assembler des ''_Blocs Legos_''. Et enfin, Seitaro avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son père, mais avait les mêmes yeux qu'eux. Il était plutôt occupé à jouer après... sa nintendo DS. Souvenir de son père lorsque celui-ci avait été dans le monde réel.

- Yo Kenji ! dit Kintaro.  
- Ohayo Kinta-Kun ! T'as bien dormi toi ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- J'aurai pu dormir mieux... si Isamu ne m'aurait pas réveillé ! lâcha-t-il en lui faisant de gros yeux.  
- C'est toi qui es paresseux ! se défendit-elle.  
- Ouais, c'est ça.  
- Les ados, ça suffit, les calma Kiyone en apportant l'assiette comportant une trentaine de crêpes.  
- C'est elle qui a commencé ! s'accusèrent les deux adolescents en se pointant du doigt.  
- Comme on dit : « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ».  
- Moi ? s'écrièrent-ils. Aimer elle/lui ? mentirent-ils tout les deux avant de se tourner le dos.

Les enfants se mirent à rire avant de déposer leurs passe-temps et de dire leurs nombres de crêpes à Maman Kiyone et de prendre du sirop d'érable seul ou avec de la cassonade ou bien, du chocolat avec de la crème fouetter et des fruits. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, tous partir s'habiller avant d'aller jouer dehors sous la surveillance d'Isamu et Kenji. En marchant dehors, Isamu se mit à avoir des doutes quant à la vraie nature de Kaede. Celle-ci venait de passé devant eux sans même les avoir aperçus. Trouvant ce comportement étrange, la fille aînée d'Isane décida d'en parler à son grand frère lorsque ses cousins et frères et sœur seront en train de jouer au terrain de jeux. En attendant, ceux-ci allèrent chercher Asaeda et Shumei qui se faisaient garder par les Komamura. En entrant, ils virent Asaeda jouer avec le petit Tetsuko et Shumei qui s'amusait à imiter Ma et Elda (La louve blanche) qui elles, faisaient des sauts un peu partout et jappaient gaiement.

- Bonjour ! sourit Isamu.  
- Isamu-Sensei ! rit Asaeda en venant se réfugier dans ses bras.  
- Comment vas-tu, Eda-Chan ?  
- Ma maman me manque, commença à pleurer celle-ci.  
- Oh ma petite. On la trouvera bientôt.  
- C'est vrai ? fit Shumei.  
- Oui, je peux vous le jurer.  
- Dire que la veille, nous voulions avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur...  
- Soit patient.  
- C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit ! se surprirent les jumeaux Unohana/Hisagi.  
- Je suis voyante, blagua-t-elle. Tetsuko vient-il avec nous ?

Iba arriva et ébourrifa les cheveux de son fils. Isamu tendit sa main et le petit la prit.

- On veillera sur lui, Iba-San, le rassura Kenji.  
- Je n'en doute pas, sourit-il. Vous êtes vraiment gentils.  
- C'est dans ma nature, en tout cas, haussa Isamu en montant le ton de voix en observant Kenji.  
- Moi aussi quand ce sont les petits que j'aime ! Et Tetsuko je l'adore ! rit-il.

Il n'avait pas faux. Tetsuko avait vraiment un caractère de brute, son côté onzième division, hérité de par son père. Une fois arrivés là-bas, les plus jeunes partirent jouer à la tague – jeu du loup en langage québécois – en se mettant à courir. Isamu les regarda, nostalgique. Elle trouvait qu'Haru avait toujours donné plus de vie à leurs jeux quand ils étaient jeunes. Mais elle mettait le passé derrière et se disait toujours qu'il veillait sur sa famille. Elle partit s'asseoir sur une balançoire et observa le terrain de jeux d'un regard protecteur, comme le faisait si souvent sa mère avant. Kenji vint à son tour s'asseoir et observa à son tour les horizons.

- Tu te souviens quand on jouait à vérité ou conséquences ? sortit-il en voyant Kintaro toucher son petit frère aux cheveux noirs, Seitaro.  
- Oui je m'en souviens.  
- Ou quand on jouait à cache-cache ?  
- Je gagnais tout le temps.  
- Même pas vrai !  
- Mauvais perdant.  
- Isamu !  
- Quoi ? le nargua-t-elle. Au fait Kenji, remarqua-t-elle en revenant sérieuse, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

Kenji cessa de faire son ''farceur'' et son regard devint aussi sérieux que celui de sa mère Retsu.

- Quoi donc ?  
- Tu sais, Kaede ? Celle qui se fait passer pour une Unohana ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je la trouve étrange depuis quelques années.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Elle ne se comporte pas comme un Capitaine, préférant ne pas aller aux réunions et je ne la vois presque jamais à la quatrième division. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle rode à quelque part la nuit.  
- Où ? la pressa Kenji, prenant ça désormais au sérieux.  
- Proche de notre manoir...  
- Je vois... Prochainement, il faut que nos cousins, nos frères et notre sœur dorment avec nous. Même si ça a l'air étrange aux yeux de nos parents, je veux simplement les savoir en sécurités avec nous.  
- Tu es le meilleur grand frère Kenji-Kun.

Elle allait s'approcher de plus en plus des lèvres de Kenji, mais Kintaro les arrêta en leur demandant qu'ils viennent se mêler avec eux pour la partie de tague. Isamu et Kenji n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'est alors que le fils de Retsu sentit une puissante douleur au niveau de son torse, juste un peu plus haut du cœur mais plus à gauche. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur avant de tomber à genoux sur l'herbe. Voyant leur grand frère tomber, les Kotetsu, les Unohana/Hisagi et le petit Tetsuko accoururent aussitôt.

- Kenji ! Kenji ! s'alarma Isamu. Que se passe-t-il ? Hey !

Kenji commençait à se tordre de douleur. Isamu coucha alors son grand frère sur le dos et ouvrit le haut de son Shihakusho, là où son frère avait posé sa main. Elle ne vit rien, et pourtant son frère se tordait de souffrances et commençait à crier, jamais, il n'avait senti une douleur aussi vive et lancinante...

Sayo volait toujours en compagnie de son équipe de secours. Après sa révélation, Isane avait failli perdre connaissance et ils s'étaient posés sur le sol pour lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, Isane était une personne très proche de Retsu. Voire même la plus proche. Sayo lui offrit de petites gorgées d'eau pour l'aider à se calmer.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? se renseigna-t-elle en parfait médecin.  
- Je vais un peu mieux...  
- C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Sayo. J'ai été trop rapide sur la révélation.  
- Ne sois pas désolée d'accord ? la rassura Isane. C'est moi qui suis trop sensible, mais voir combien de temps Asa à souffert de la mort de sa mère et apprendre, qu'en fin de compte, Retsu n'est pas morte, ça fait tout un choc.  
- Je comprends...  
- Mais je suis contente de voir qu'elle est, finalement, en vie.  
- Sa présence nous fera un grand bien, sourit Fujimaru en faisant son sourire ''Colgate''.  
- Fujimaru... soupira Matsuri avec honte.  
- Il a le même sourire que Fukimaru, remarqua Shuhei.  
- Oui en effet.

Après qu'Isane se soit calmée, ils repartirent en douce vitesse. Vers le milieu de la matinée, Sayo sentit, à son tour, une puissante douleur au niveau de son sein gauche, juste un peu plus en haut. C'était cuisant, brulant et profond, pire qu'une contraction – selon elle –. Elle gémit un cri de douleur avant de se pencher par en avant, accotant sa tête sur le dos de la Sensei de sa sœur.

- Sayo ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le médecin.  
- Non... haleta-t-elle. FUJIMARU-KUN ! hurla-t-elle de douleur.  
- Posons-nous toute suite ! fit Isane en soutenant Sayo.  
- _Entendue !_ grimaça Ryushiro. _J'en ai grand besoin._  
- _Ryushiro, tout vas bien ?_ s'inquiéta Ryojumaru.  
- _Quand un maître souffre... son Zanpakuto ressent, lui aussi, autant sa douleur que ses émotions,_l'aida la dragonne blanche. _Le Zanpakuto... est aussi une partie de l'âme du Shinigami, l'esprit même..._

Ils se posèrent à nouveau sur le sol et Isane coucha Sayo sur son mantel bleu. Elle se tordait de douleur. Fujimaru attrapa sa main et lui demanda de la serrer fortement, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Isane ouvrit son Shihakusho et regarda où elle avait la main posé. Elle ne vit rien et l'effleura doucement. Sayo cria de douleur, alors Isane cessa. Mais que se passait-il ?

Asa avait été tirée hors de son inconscience, à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une douleur cuisante ressentit au niveau de son sein gauche juste un peu plus haut. C'était si puissant, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à crier, respirer ou même, à bouger ! Elle avait l'impression qu'une crampe allait la tuer ! Que son poumon gauche allait éclater. Elle réussit tout de même à se lever, avant de tomber durement sur le sol, son plâtre lui frappant le front. Elle s'était assommée elle-même. Mais la douleur était revenue, la tirant encore une fois de son coma. Elle se leva doucement, en s'appuyant contre le mur pour éviter de tomber et pour se soutenir, et avança à pas léger et lentement vers la sortie de sa chambre. Asa continua tant bien que mal, jusqu'à arriver à une porte qui lui semblait étrange. Elle semblait entendre quelqu'un étouffé en poussant de petits cris plaintifs. Elle inspira et tendit sa main gauche vers la poignée – son bras droit étant dans le plâtre –. En l'ouvrant, ce qu'elle vit, l'horrifia !

* * *

La fin du Chapitre 41 !  
Je vous laisse au big suspense ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Peut-être à découvrir au prochain Chapitre... À part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- Pour le montage, j'ai laissé aller mon imagination et j'ai voulu faire effet photo sur photo... enfin, vous voyez le genre ? Et je me suis dise que si faisais des montages, chacuns d'eux devraient au moins y avoir l'un de mes dessins.  
- Je me suis bien amusée pour en ce qui est du passage où Asa prend sa mère pour un imposteur ! x) Comme si elle s'en foutait royalement... mais au fond, après les questions... enfin, vous voyez ?  
- Oui je sais, j'utilise énormément le mot ''sein'' dans ce Chapitre-ci, mais c'est à cet endroit que se passe quelque chose d'anormale pour les femmes.  
- J'ai tenté de plus faire apparaître les enfants de Kiyone et les enfants du Clan Kotetsu. Et si vous ne vous souvenez plus, le mot ''_tague_'' c'est le jeu du loup en France.  
- Oh, Isamu se méfie de Kaede ? Que se passe-t-il au juste ?  
- Mais pourquoi donc Sayo, Asa et Kenji sentent-ils la même souffrance à la même place ? Y a-t-il un lien ?  
- Et oui, Asa s'est assommée avec son plâtre xD !


	43. Chapter 42 : How To Save A Life

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapter 42 : How To Save A Life ?

Comment Sauver Une Vie ?

* * *

**A**sa inspira profondément et tendit sa main gauche vers la poignée – son bras droit étant dans le plâtre –. En l'ouvrant, ce qu'elle vit, l'horrifia !

Sa mère était couchée sur une table, sur le dos. Elle semblait suffoquée et sa cage thoracique semblait secouée de soubresaut. Son front était perlé de sueur et le haut de sa poitrine était à découvert. Elle n'était pas attachée, mais elle semblait immobilisée. Derrière elle – ou plutôt – derrière la table, se tenait une ombre quelconque qu'Asa même n'arrivait pas à déceler de ses yeux d'Unohana. On aurait dit une ombre créer avec la fumé de volcan sous-marin, mais en même temps, une vapeur grise s'échappait de ses membres.

- Que faites-vous à ma mère ? vociféra Asa.  
- _Rien qui puisse la tuer..._ répondit une voix caverneuse.  
- Vous allez arrêter toute suite de la torturer !  
- _Sale vermine, comment oses-tu m'interrompe ?_

L'ombre mit sa main nuageuse grisâtre au dessus de la marque de Retsu, juste un peu plus haut. Soudain, Retsu devint aussi blanche qu'un drap et semblait crisper de douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Asa ressentait sa douleur, encore plus que Sayo et Kenji. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol avant de se rouler en fœtus tant la douleur était insupportable.

- A... arrête... arriva à articuler Retsu.  
- _Tu es pitoyable !_termina l'ombre en la relâchant avant de disparaître, Retsu hurlant de douleur.

Asa inspira rapidement et se releva pour aller voir sa mère. Retsu avait les yeux fermés.

- Maman ? gémit-elle en touchant son front perlés de sueur, et dont le visage était blême même si sa peau était normalement porcelaine. Maman, es-tu consciente ?

Elle observa l'endroit où l'ombre avait apposé sa main. Une marque noire, s'étirant circulairement telle une goutte d'encre sur un papier mouillé, s'étalait moyennement, un peu plus haut que sa marque. Ce n'était pas sa marque, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire.

- Maman ? réessaya sa fille, la voix tremblante.

Pas de réponse. Elle apposa rapidement sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle souffla un bon coup en entendant toujours son cœur battre, mais rapidement. Peu importe son plâtre, Asa sortit sa force physique. Étant la fille du Capitaine Unohana, sa force physique était à 90 pourcent sur 100. Retsu avait été la quatrième Capitaine la plus puissante en force physique de tout le Gotei quinze. Asa avait hérité de sa force. Elles étaient même plus fortes qu'Aizen ! Doucement, elle plaça sa mère sur son dos en tenant le bras gauche de Retsu avec le sien avant de prendre Minazuki sous forme scellée. Puis, elle partit en courant du mieux qu'elle pu, même si ses jambes tiraient fortement et qu'elle tenait son propre poids sur son dos.

Elle se retrouva devant une centaine de couloirs. Mais qu'était-ce cet endroit ? Elle courut dans un couloir au hasard et déboucha sur une pièce circulaire qui semblait ne pas avoir d'issus. Asa commençait à paniquer, mais on aurait dit que seule la présence de sa mère l'apaisait. Elle avait un but désormais pour sortir de cet endroit : protéger celle qui l'avait mise au monde, même si elle devait y laisser sa vie ! Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Alors ainsi, il y avait des gardes en ce lieu.

- Tient bon maman, essaya-t-elle. Tout comme tu l'as fait tant de fois pour moi. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te protéger. Tu seras fière de moi, je te le promets.

Elle garda sa mère sur son dos et dégaina Minazuki. Étant habituée au maniement du Tachi Long, Asa n'eut aucunes difficultés à bloquer les premières attaques, étant donné que le sien n'était pas avec elle. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ses jambes commençaient à fléchir. Elle se souvint alors de son entrainement avec Riku, sa deuxième ancêtre. Puis, elle récita un Kidô uniquement réservé à sa lignée. Aussitôt, un vent violent l'entoura, faisant revoler ses adversaires contres les parois lisses des murs et les assommant fortement. Deux ailes d'anges iridescentes sortirent de ses deux épaules. Utilisant son septième sens, Asa replia ses ailes sur son dos, dans le but de protéger le corps entier de sa mère des lames des Zanpakuto ennemis et d'alléger le poids qu'elle contenait sur son dos.

Une fois bien à l'aise, celle-ci débuta ses sorts d'incantations. Elle récita : « Sokatsui ! » et des flammes bleues en ressortirent avant d'éliminer la première série de gardes. Elle continua d'avancer graduellement, éliminant ceux qui se mettaient sur son passage. Elle les élimina un à un comme des mouches. Une fois s'être débarrassée de son obstacle, Asa trouva une porte de sortie et partit hors de la pièce. Elle referma la porte brutalement et souffla un bon coup, déposant, par la même occasion, sa mère sur le sol.

- Okaasan' ? changea-t-elle de nom.

Retsu ne fit que tourner la tête en gémissant, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Asa observa le point noir circulaire et n'osa même pas y toucher, de peur de lui faire mal ainsi que de s'y faire mal elle-même également. Ses ailes, toujours sur ses épaules, sa robe de nuit blanche et ses cheveux noirs détachés lui donnait un air féerique. Elle alluma ses paumes de médecin et les apposa sur la blessure de sa mère. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet. Asa soupira et remarqua que ses cheveux étaient détachés puisqu'elle jouait avec. Sa mère, cependant, les avaient toujours tressés. Soudain, une idée du tonnerre lui vint en tête. Elle approcha ses lèvres proches de la plaie circulaire de sa maman, hésitant, et... lui fit un gros suçon !

Sayo se mit à respirer un peu mieux après qu'Isane l'ait apaisé avec ses pouvoirs de guérisons. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa son mari qui la tenait dans ses bras. Ryushiro – son Zanpakuto – s'était, elle aussi, remise de son mal et semblait aller mieux. À son tour, Matsuri leur offrit de l'eau, à toutes les deux, la dragonne et la Shinigami.

- Tu vas mieux ? se renseigna Shuhei.  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce mal ? tenta de connaître Matsuri.  
- Je l'ignore, mais ça faisait mal.  
- Oh j'imagine ! J'imagine...  
- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? voulut savoir Isane.  
- Oui. Encore quelques kilomètres à l'heure et on arrivera aux frontières du monde secret.  
- Secret ?  
- Oui. Allons-y.  
- Bien !

Ils se remirent en route à nouveau. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi les frontières, leur pression spirituelle disparut aux yeux des Shinigami. Ils se déposèrent sur le sable doux arc-en-ciel et les dragons reprirent leurs formes scellées.

- Nous y voilà, termina Sayo.  
- C'est... étrange, remarqua Isane en tournant la tête vers la droite.  
- Oui je sais, mais c'est pourtant ici... que Retsu à été mise en captivité.  
- Tu as un lien avec sa ''supposé mort'' ? se froissa soudainement la Capitaine de la quatrième division.  
- ... Nous en parlerons plus tard, changea brutalement Sayo.  
- Mais Sayo... !  
- Plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux savoir où est ma jumelle.  
- Alors en plus, tu sais où elle est ?  
- Isane, la calma Matsuri, si Sayo n'aurait jamais su l'endroit où a été enlevée sa jumelle, elle ne nous aurait jamais emmené ici.  
- Tu as raison, pardon.  
- Excuses acceptés, termina Sayo.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment dans ce paysage si spécial. Puis, soudain, Sayo sentit quelqu'un les suivre. Elle s'apprêta à prendre son poignard ressemblant étrangement à un mélange de Kunai et garde de Zanpakuto quand elle vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas.

- Sayo, ça va ? se renseigna Fujimaru.  
- Mon poignard... je ne l'ai plus !  
- Où est-il ?  
- Je l'ignore...  
- Tient, prend le mien. Même si je sais qu'il n'égalisera jamais le tient.  
- Merci.

Aussitôt, la jumelle d'Asa lança le poignard vers l'arbre. La branche se coupa, tombant ainsi avec son espion. Quand Sayo vit de qui il s'agissait, elle eut de grands yeux surpris.

- VOUS !

Kenji s'était doucement calmé, la douleur s'atténuait petit à petit. Isamu ayant doucement engourdi sa douleur. Namine offrit de l'eau à son grand frère et Kintaro, l'aînée de Kiyone, l'aida à s'asseoir doucement sur l'herbe.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Tetsuko.  
- Oui, je vais mieux. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir.  
- Tu es fort, l'admira Kohei, le petit frère de Kintaro et le grand frère de Seitaro.  
- Ça, tu l'as dis !

Il se remit sur ses pieds, un peu chancelant et partit s'asseoir à la balançoire. Les enfants avaient cessé de jouer et voulait rester auprès de Kenji. Celui-ci observa son clan et le petit Tetsuko. Ils étaient ses amis, ils étaient sa famille.

Asa n'eut pas le temps de terminer son suçon qu'elle sentit une pression spirituelle l'écraser. Elle était différente. Même si le reiatsu d'Asa était infini, celui-ci coupait le souffle. Elle reprit sa mère sur son dos, referma ses ailes protectrices sur son corps immobile, empoigna Minazuki et, sans réfléchir, sauta en bas du balcon, à dix mètres du sol au point de se casser les deux jambes en atterrissant. Elle atterrit pile sur ses pieds, et, peu importe sa fatigue, continua de courir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'utiliser son Shunpo !

Les deux intrus qui avaient, semblait-il, torturés Retsu, arrivèrent sur un balcon désert. La première silhouette s'approcha du bord et regarda la fugitive partir en courant, tenant leur torturée sur son dos, entre une paire d'ailes iridescentes. La silhouette avait un corps un peu élancée, les cheveux bleus-verts, des sortes ''d'ailes en piquant'' magenta et jaune-orangé était sur son dos : des ailes de reiatsu. La deuxième silhouette était grandement plus imposante. En fait, c'était lui qui avait fait souffrir Retsu sur ladite table.

- Que fait-on patron ? demanda-t-il.  
- Laissons-là s'enfuir, répondit la voix caverneuse.  
- Mais... !  
- Ses jambes ne la tiendront pas longtemps. Laissons-là se fatiguer. Mais envoie les traqueurs mettre le feu pour leurs tendre une embuscade, Arturo.  
- Oui maître ! Ce sera fait.

L'Arrancar Arturo envoya les traqueurs sur leurs pistes. Asa courut du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et ralentissait graduellement de vitesse, même si elle était bonne en sprint. Elle souffla quelques coups. C'était son poids qu'elle transportait sur son dos. Puis, elle s'arrêta et colla son oreille sur la bouche de sa mère. Entendre sa douce respiration, même saccadée, lui redonnait la force de courir toujours un peu plus loin, mais opta, cette fois-ci pour la libération de Minazuki. En agitant le sabre, une brume verte s'en échappa, le Tachi long disparaissant, laissant le fourreau vide, et une raie s'y matérialisa. Elle embarqua dessus et Minazuki s'envola.

Après avoir faire quelques kilomètres dans le ciel, une odeur de fumée se fit sentir. Puis soudain, quelque chose les frôlèrent. Tout d'abord seul, puis plusieurs ! Asa tourna la tête : le hollow/ptérodactyle était revenu, or, avec des amis. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. C'était bien celui-ci qui lui avait transpercé le radius et cubitus. Mais aussi, le poignard que sa sœur Sayo lui avait donné avant de mourir était toujours logé dans son poitrail.

- Imbécile ! cria-t-elle. C'est de TA faute si je n'ai qu'un seul bras valide en ce moment ! Tu vas le payer !

Ledit hollow ne poussa qu'un cri strident et fonça droit sur la raie verte et les Unohana. Minazuki, trouvant que la vie de sa maîtresse et de sa fille était en danger, évita le hollow habilement. Elle passa la langue rouge sur son sourire de ''baleine''. Dès lors, la géante raie qu'on aurait pu croire inoffensive se mit à devenir offensive. Son ''sourire baleine'' disparut, telle une porte de garage, démontrant ainsi deux rangés de dents, tranchante et effilés comme des lames de rasoirs. Le jaune de son œil devint rouge et son iris orange devint aussi noir que sa pupille. Sa queue se hérissa de piquants telle une queue de dragon. Sur le bout de ses pattes, que l'on pourrait assimiler à celle du lézard vert, de longues griffes noirs apparurent aussi effilés que des couteaux de cuisine, voire même, de boucheries. Et, le plus impressionnant de tout ça, était que la couleur de sa peau devint grise et se tacheta de points noirs plus ou moins gros les uns des autres.

Minazuki n'était plus la géante raie, douce et souriante. C'était désormais une vraie machine à tuer !

- Mina ! s'écria Asa. Tu ne m'avais jamais montré cette face cachée de toi !  
- _C'est parce que ma maîtresse ne me l'a jamais permis, non plus._

Asa sursauta, surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix du Zanpakuto de sa mère. Sa voix était féminine, aussi douce que sa propriétaire, mais un mince accord de colère entourait cette parcelle de voix si spéciale. Le hollow fonça sur la raie en rogne, mais celle-ci le déchiqueta en un temps record. Elle s'occupa des autres, les déchirants de sa queue hérisser, de ses dents effilés et de sa bave désormais devenue corrosive et acide. Dans son acharnement, la raie ''monstre'' avait totalement oublié les deux femmes Shinigami sur son dos et, de même, ne sentait pas les flèches qui visaient Asa et Retsu. La jeune Unohana en reçut une dans son épaule droite, tenant toujours sa mère sur son dos tel un ange gardien. Elle glissa de Minazuki avant de tomber à douze mètres au sol.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Asa remarqua qu'elles étaient entourées de feu. Elle chercha une issue possible dans ce mur circulaire de flammes, sans succès. Ses yeux lui piquaient plus que jamais et elle sentait la fumée entrer dans sa bouche, effleurant sa langue de sa chaleur incendiaire avant de pénétrer dans ses poumons. Elle se mit à tousser, aucuns succès. Une peur bleue la prit subitement : elle était en train de s'asphyxier ! Elle allait mourir, brûler à vif avec sa mère ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Asa continuait tout de même à courir, mais, s'écroula au sol, épuisée, manquant de souffle et d'oxygène, Retsu sur son dos, inconsciente...

Au Seireitei, à Soul Society, Izuru avait eu, à la demande de Sayo, la garde des trois triplés Kudo. Ils étaient sensés dormirent à l'heure qu'il était. Fujimaru l'avait grandement averti qu'eux aussi avaient hésité d'un reiatsu infini et que, même s'ils étaient enfants, ils dormaient très longtemps. Mais arrivé vers midi, où Isamu entrait en soutenant Kenji, Izuru s'en inquiéta. Pourtant, il avait bien été voir dans la chambre des triplés et il les avaient vu couchés. Pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là, il alla vérifier. En entrant, il voyait des touffes de cheveux noirs, blonds pâles et blonds cendrés sous les couvertures. Il alla toucher l'épaule de Fukimaru quand il sentit que c'était mou. Aussitôt, il tira les couettes des lits.

- ISAMU ! hurla-t-il.

Isamu sentit les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérisser en entendant son père hurler ainsi son nom. Qu'avait-elle encore faite ? Elle avertit sa famille qu'elle revenait et accourut à l'appel de son père. En entrant, elle vit Izuru plus qu'irrité.

- Oui ? fit-elle, doucement.  
- OÙ SONT Fukimaru, Keiko ET Suika Kudo ?  
- Je ne le sais pas papa ! se défendit Isamu.  
- On est cuit ! Sayo va nous tuer !

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter : dans les lits des jumeaux Kudo, se trouvait des piles d'oreillers qui avaient servi à créer des formes de corps sous les couettes, des perruques pour imiter leurs cheveux et, le plus impressionnant de tout ça, étaient que pour leur jeune âge, ils avaient réussi à extraire, chacun à leur tour, une parcelle de leur reiatsu hors de leur corps pour ensuite l'enfermer dans trois petites fioles qu'ils avaient cachés sous les oreillers pour faire accroire aux Shinigami qui les gardaient qu'ils étaient toujours là. Même ces infimes parcelles de reiatsu étaient écrasantes. Izuru soupira de panique, il avait sous-estimé les capacités des triplés : ils étaient aussi intelligents que l'ancienne Capitaine, Retsu Unohana.

- On est dans la boue jusqu'au cou ! paniqua Izuru.  
- On voit au moins la couleur de leur reiatsu, termina Isamu en observant les fioles.

La fiole de Fukimaru qui était composée d'un reiatsu bleu. Celle de Keiko était rosée, et pour terminer, celle de Suika était aussi verte pastelle que le reiatsu de médecine. _Décidemment,_ pensa Isamu,_celle-ci est l'élue de sa génération à pouvoir continuer la lignée des Unohana..._ Ils cherchèrent partout, mais ne les virent pas. Où donc étaient passés ces petits farceurs ?

Quand Sayo vit de qui il s'agissait, elle eut de grands yeux surpris.

- VOUS !

Fujimaru se retourna, aussi surprit que sa femme, sa sœur jumelle, du médecin et du mari d'Asa.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Que faites-vous là ? tonna Sayo en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Devant eux, sur la branche écraser sur le sol sableux, Suika, Fujimaru et Keiko étaient par terre et regardaient leurs parents d'un regard remplit de défis. Sayo se sentait stupide : elle avait failli blesser l'un de ses propres enfants ! Elle se donna volontiers une claque sur le front.

- Bravo Fukimaru ! Tu nous as fait repérer ! se fâcha Keiko.  
- Mais non c'est toi ! l'accusa à son tour son jumeau.  
- Suffit ! les arrêta leur mère. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- On voulait vous accompagner, c'est tout, gémit doucement Suika en tournant les pouces, toute gênée. Alors nous sommes venus...  
- Et comment avez-vous faites pour nous suivre ? s'y mit, à son tour, leur père.  
- Bin... alla commencer Fukimaru.  
- Grâce à ça, avoua la petite Suika en fouillant dans son petit Shihakusho avant d'en ressortir une amulette. L'amulette de votre Tante, Shiyo.

Fujimaru fixa sa jumelle dans les yeux, comme s'il lui disait dans son regard bleuté : « Je t'avais dit de ne jamais la donner ! » Mais Matsuri répliqua avant même que celui-ci n'eut ouvert la bouche.

- Ce n'est pas un acte de méchanceté ! J'ai offert l'amulette de Shiyo à Suika, Keiko et Fukimaru, car je sais qu'elle les a protégés ! C'est pour ça, qu'ils n'ont rien eu en nous suivant !  
- Tout de même... répliqua durement Fujimaru. Tu savais qu'ils nous suivaient depuis le début ?  
- Non je l'ignorais !  
- Ça suffit ! est intervenue Isane. Le passé est le passé ! On ne peut pas le changer ! Désormais que ces enfants sont avec nous, nous nous devons de les protéger !  
- Isane a raison, renchérit Shuhei. Nous sommes leurs protecteurs désormais, à moins que vous ne vouliez les perdre assez jeune comme Haru Kotetsu ?

Sayo et les jumeaux Kudo cessèrent. Ils avaient tout deux raisons. Sayo regarda Isane d'un triste regard avant de s'excuser. Keiko courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa marraine, Matsuri.

- Pardon, marraine Matsuri ! s'excusa Keiko.  
- Ce n'est rien mon poussin, lui susurra-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils sentirent une odeur de fumée voler dans l'air. Sayo sentit l'odeur et attira Fukimaru et Suika à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'ils virent une masse noirâtre voler dans le ciel, et cela, semblait se diriger vers eux ! Isane prit la poignée de son sabre Itegumo et se plaça devant eux, après tout, elle était la plus grande. Shuhei se mit à ses côtés. Ils étaient prêts et les entendaient, de gré ou de force !

* * *

C'est la fin du Chapitre 42 !  
Bon, bon, il y a eu beaucoup d'action dans ce Chapitre !

_Spécifications de Sayo-San (Parce qu'Asa est partie je-ne-sais-pas où) :_

- Bon, pour commencer mon p'tit discourt... Hum, l'idée de la goutte d'encre sur goutte d'eau c'est pour être plus ''visuel'' niveau ''vision dans la tête''. Et aussi **How To Save A Life – The Fray** est l'une des chansons préférées d'Aa-Chan !  
- C'est beau sa phrase : « Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te protéger ».  
- Oui, Aa-Chan et moi on s'est bien amusée côté : Minazuki à l'offensive ! Totalement démoniaque, bouhahaha ! Surtout, ne nous piquer pas nos idées, je vous prie.  
- Asa est partie avec mon poignard, donc je ne l'ai pas ! T-T Je l'aimais moi mon poignard !  
- Arturo ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Mais enfin Fujimaru ! Pourquoi te fâches-tu contre Matsuri-Chan ?  
- Fujimaru : Hééeeiinn ?  
- Questions/Actions/Rédactions ?


	44. Chapter 43 : The Last Chance

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 43 : The Last Chance

La Dernière Chance

* * *

**P**endant un moment, les deux Unohana étaient inconscientes, ne bougeaient plus. Les arbres, déjà dénudés de tout feuillage, brûlaient et les branches, déjà calcinées, tombaient en soulevant tout un nuage de cendres, de fumée et de flammes. Puis : un battement de cœur. Une paupière qui s'agite. Un orbe bleu, tournant de tous les sens en petits soubresauts. Une respiration.

Elle vit que des ailes la protégeaient et les écarta doucement. Elle apposa sa main sur le haut de sa marque. Quelqu'un avait effectué un suçon à cet endroit même ! Elle observa sa fille, dont elle était – pour elle – en train d'écraser sous son poids. Elle se leva et regarda de chaque côté avant de prendre la relève de son héritière. Les ailes s'évaporèrent instantanément en poudre iridescentes. Retsu enleva délicatement la flèche de l'épaule de sa fille avant de cicatriser la blessure et mit Asa sur son dos puis, brava les flammes comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. La mère Unohana sentit les pressions des deux êtres qui l'avait menacée et, peut-être même, torturée, approcher dangereusement d'elle et de son héritière.

Elle courut au travers les flammes, évitant des troncs d'arbres calcinés qui tombait sur son passage. Puis, elle arriva sur le bord d'une falaise. Au bout, un grand vide s'étendait, vite suivit d'un fleuve. Sentant les deux personnes proches d'elle, Retsu se retourna lentement mais surement.

- On s'enfuit, Unohana Retsu ? s'enquit Arturo.  
- ... fit Retsu durement.  
- Fuir n'est pas la meilleure solution, lui tentait-il.  
- Je m'en contrefiche !  
- Pourquoi fuis-tu alors ?  
- Je ne vous répondrais jamais !  
- Voyons Retsu-San, si vous sautez, c'est la mort qui vous attend.  
- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de laisser ma progéniture entre vos mains !  
- On se rebelle ? continua Arturo en voulant jouer avec ses nerfs.

Pour toutes réponses, Retsu se retourna vers le fleuve. Le vent faisant bouger sa longue tresse en avant en compagnie des cheveux détachés de sa fille, le vent faisant danser les flammes. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, et, enfin, dit :

- Parce qu'elle est mon héritage, termina-t-elle en retirant Asa de son dos avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Puis, collant son visage contre le celui de sa fille, elle murmura à son oreille, des larmes de rages à ses yeux :

- Te laisser souffrir pendant toutes ces années c'est autre chose, mais te laisser aux mains de ces deux-là, mieux vaut me faire violer à nouveau !

Et d'un coup, elle sauta dans le vide, Asa contre elle. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Un frisson parcourant le long de son échine. Retenant son souffle, fermant les yeux, serrant sa fille contre elle, elle atteint l'eau. Or, cette eau-là lui pinça les jambes en entrant au contacte de l'eau (vous savez, quand on plonge à même le ventre contre l'eau, on a un pincement parfois, mais j'ignore comment ça s'appelle). Elle se remonta à la surface en vitesse car Asa pouvait tout de même se noyer, même inconsciente. Retsu inspira un bon coup et posa la tête de sa fille contre son épaule et nagea difficilement vers la rive. Mais la lourdeur de son kimono empirait la nage. Heureusement que sa fille n'avait que sa robe de nuit...

La masse noirâtre continua d'avancer vers l'équipe de sauvetage. Suika s'agrippa à sa mère. Isane dégaina doucement Itegumo et se plaça de manière à pouvoir les contrer.

- Vous êtes chanceux que j'aie conservé mes forces pour cet évènement, déclara l'argentée.  
- Quoi ? n'y comprit rien Shuhei.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi Izuru ne m'a pas remise enceinte après la naissance d'Isaru et Kisaru ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.  
- Kintaro, mon filleule, a un pouvoir. Celui de pouvoir voir les rêves prémonitoires. Or, il ne voit que des fractions du futur, ignorant à quel moment il se produira, mais quand il sait que c'est proche, Kintaro ne se sent pas bien. Il vomit et a mal à la tête.  
- Le pauvre. Et c'est quoi ces forces tant cachés ?  
- Ils arrivent ! le coupa-t-elle.

Matsuri dégaina Kotomaru, son Zanpakuto, et Fujimaru, de même que pour Sayo. Les adultes entourèrent les triplés, de façon pour les protéger et attendirent leurs ennemis. C'est alors qu'une pression écrasante se fit. Matsuri et Fujimaru se figèrent.

- Cette pression... ! s'exclama le blonds.  
- Impossible... murmura Matsuri, blême.  
- Marraine, tout vas bien ? l'interrogea Keiko.  
- Oui. Je vais bien.

Les ennemis arrivèrent et l'équipe de sauvetage vit de qui et quoi il s'agissait : des hollows mélangés à des ptérodactyles et chauve-souris avançaient eux. Isane grogna et cria :

- Hado no hachiju hachi : Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho !  
- Pas d'incantations ! s'écria Sayo. Alors ainsi... tu es devenue tellement plus forte que ma mère...  
- Non... je n'ai jamais dépassé son talent, avoua Isane en observant la moitié de la masse disparaître grâce à son Kidô.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? continua la jumelle d'Asa. Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai !  
- Je n'ai jamais... réussi.  
- Si tu es Capitaine de la quatrième division, alors oui, ça veut dire que tu as réussi, dit sérieusement Fujimaru.

C'est alors que des traces de pas se firent entendre. Les jumeaux Kudo tournèrent les yeux vers ladite personne et le regard de Fujimaru devint aussi sombre de ceux de Sayo, mais de couleur bleus foncés parsemés d'éclairs. Il sentit alors les mains de son fils se resserrer derrières ses jambes. Aussitôt, une intense puissance envahit son corps. Une puissance qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis le jour où Matsuri s'était faite attaquée par leur père adoptif, Seigen Suzunami. Une puissance aussi protectrice, soit-elle, que destructrice, fut-elle. Il pointa dès lors son sabre vers l'homme.

- Vous êtes encore en vie, ricana Arturo. Espèce de moucherons !  
- Oui ! Et nous t'élimeront sur le champ ! C'est la tête basse que tu repartiras ! fit durement le mari de Sayo.  
- Pensez-vous réellement qu'une puissance aussi minable que la vôtre réussira à me vaincre ? sourit narquoisement l'Arrancar.  
- Les mots sont inutiles, répondit-il simplement en fermant les yeux, ma puissance parlera d'elle-même, je peux te l'assurer.  
- Mais si c'est pour te livrer à la destruction... continua Matsuri.  
- Alors Arturo Plateado ! crièrent les jumeaux dont la pression spirituelle avait augmenté d'un cran. Nous briseront ta volonté !  
- Quoi ?  
- BANKAI ! Kokyu Ryojumaru (Bankai de Fujimaru : Marque du dragon cherchant le tigre tournant) / Ryukyu Kotomaru (Bankai de Matsuri : Tigre tournant cherchant la Marque du dragon) !

Sur le physique de Fujimaru, une tête de tigre gris reposait sur son épaule droite ainsi que de la fourrure grise recouvrait entièrement la partie de ses omoplates en entier jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Des sortes de gants lignés comme des bandages recouvraient ses avant-bras en entier. Une sorte de cape, ouvrant par en avant, entourait ses hanches avant de se terminer à ses mi-mollets. Deux longs et épais rubans descendaient de son épaule droite, là ou reposait la tête de tigre. La lame de son Zanpakuto n'était plus une lame d'acier, mais une lame uniquement composé d'énergie bleue pure. Deux disques d'énergies jaunes dorés entourés d'énergie bleue, ainsi que deux rubans d'énergies bleues, flottaient dans son dos.

Sur le physique de Matsuri, c'était identique, mais différent. Une tête de dragon dorée reposait sur son épaule gauche, délaissant un motif rouge sur la manche de son Shihakusho comme si le dragon crachait une substance de feu. De la fourrure blanche recouvrait la même partie que son frère jusqu'à son épaule droite cependant. Des gants verts émeraude recouvraient ses avant-bras. La même cape entourait ses hanches plus féminines que son frère. Deux long et épais rubans descendaient de son épaule gauche, là ou reposait la tête de dragon. La lame de son Zanpakuto était composée d'énergie rose pure. Deux disques d'énergies jaunes dorés entourés d'énergie rose, ainsi que deux rubans d'énergies roses pure, flottaient, également, dans son dos.

- Viens je t'attends ! déclara Matsuri.  
- Les enfants, les avertit leur père. Regardez bien papa à l'œuvre ! Ne perdez rien des yeux.

D'un coup Fujimaru trancha un bras à son ennemi.

- Wow... s'éblouit le fils de Sayo.  
- Quelle vitesse ! s'exclama la petite Keiko.  
- Je ne l'ai même pas venu venir tellement qu'il était rapide ! conclut Suika.  
- Et oui, se réjouit la jumelle d'Asa, c'est ainsi quand on défi Fujimaru-Otousan.  
- Moi, quand je serai grand, je veux être comme lui ! espéra Fukimaru.  
- Ils approchent ! résonna la voix d'Isane. Tenez-vous prêt, je lance mon Kidô surprise, et cela ne peut fonctionner que lorsque les ennemis sont endormis.  
- Oui Capitaine ! répondirent-ils tous en chœurs.  
- Kasuneiru bariki* ! (Puissance ultime de la brume endormante)

Une brume invisible à l'œil nu se dégagea de la main ouverte d'Isane avant de les entourer et d'envahir le territoire ennemi. Matsuri hurla :

- Occupez-vous de protéger les enfants ! Fujimaru-Nissan, viens avec moi, on va combattre Arturo !  
- Ok ! Isane-San, pourriez-vous vous charger de protéger nos enfant ? demanda le blonds cendré.  
- Oui, répondit-elle fermement.  
- Shuhei et moi, reprit Sayo, allons nous attaquer à cette... bande de Hollows machinchouette... !

Isane dégaina son Zanpakuto à son tour et récita en faisant apparaître son aura bleue :

- BAN-KAI !

C'est alors que les nuages devinrent aussi bleus que l'océan, mais aussi lumineux qu'une neige éclatant au soleil. Ils se placèrent dans le ciel comme pour former le centre d'un cyclone et de la fine neige se mit à tomber, fondant sur les amies d'Isane, mais brûlant comme de l'acide sulfurique ses ennemis. Soudain, quelque chose descendit doucement du centre du cyclone. Une queue multiple munie de plume blanche tellement fine, qu'on penserait que c'était de petites étincelles, baissait en même temps que le restant du corps du Bankai d'Isane. La créature avait des plumes identiques à celle d'un hibou ou d'une chouette, cependant, elles étaient refermées sur le devant de l'anatomie. Or, les huit plus longues plumes, qui terminaient les ailes étaient remplacées par des lames de Zanpakuto à doubles tranchant. Puis, enfin, la créature ouvrit ses ailes, démontrant le reste de son corps... son corps de volatile était recouvert d'une armure en or et son visage... son visage...

C'était lui d'un harfang des neiges, mais ses yeux étaient doux et aussi bleu que le reiatsu de sa propriétaire. Pourtant, il semblait faire peur aux ennemis. Comme ceux du Capitaine Unohana. Cependant, il était recouvert d'un casque doré qui semblait protéger le début de la racine de son bec, ses joues et le restant du derrière de sa tête. La bête devait faire proche de quatre mètres à coup sure.

- Itegumo Gyuujiru Hara Sekkei* ! (Nuage gelé régnant sur les plaines) termina Isane.

Aussitôt, Itegumo poussa un chuintement effrayant pour les ennemis, mais qui pour ses alliés, était un cri normal. Les triplés sursautèrent. Les hollows rebroussèrent direct le chemin, mais Sayo les en empêcha en sortant Ryushiro – sa dragon blanche – et de les bloquer d'un côté de même pour Shuhei et Kazeshini. C'est alors qu'Isane dirigea ses doigts dans une direction et les ferma un à un. Ce mouvement entraîna aussitôt Itegumo à hisser son aile et à la refermer pour tuer des hollows venu de nulle part.

- Isane ! cria Sayo alors qu'elle effectuait un salto avec Ryushiro dans les airs. Dit à mes enfants de prendre la fuite en courant ! On ne peut plus les surveiller !  
- Mais Sayo...  
- Faites ce que je vous dis ! J'ai confiance en eux ! Shiyo Suzunami veillera sur eux, je vous le jure ! Laissez-les. Ils doivent se cacher !  
- Très bien..., termina Isane en se tournant vers les triplés, le regard sévère et pourtant doux comme Retsu. Les enfants, l'heure est grave. Vos parents se battent pour votre survie. Il faut que vous vous cachiez, c'est très important. À mon signal, Itegumo vous ouvrira un passage dans la forêt, aussitôt, courrez de toutes vos forces et ne vous arrêtez surtout pas.  
- Oui Capitaine, répondirent Fukimaru et Keiko, confiant.  
- Suika ?  
- Oui... Maman Isane, ajouta Suika beaucoup moins confiante que son frère et sa sœur.

Ils attendirent un instant, puis Itegumo leur ouvrit le passage en les couvrants. Les triplés Kudo coururent un à la suite de l'autre. Leurs petites jambes faisaient de gros efforts. Fukimaru et Keiko arrivèrent à se cacher dans une petite grotte creusée par le temps et par la nature. On aurait dit Fujimaru et Matsuri, mais en plus petits. Ils reprirent leur respiration en entendant leur sœur cadette. Or, celle-ci tardait à arriver.

- Fukimaru..., s'inquiéta Keiko. Pourquoi Suika-Chan n'arrive-t-elle pas ?  
- Elle s'est peut-être égarée ou prit une autre cachette, dit-il tout à fait _décontracté_.  
- Suika est la plus jeune de notre trio ! Elle est aussi la plus insécure de nous trois ! Elle s'est peut-être faite mal ! C'est la guérisseuse de notre trio, celle qui est digne d'être l'Unohana descendante du côté de maman...

Ils attendirent près d'une demi-heure. Soudain, ils poussèrent un cri en voyant un hollow devant eux, leurs bloquant la sortie et l'entrée. Fukimaru et Keiko sortirent un objet de leur petit Shihakusho : un Zanpakuto.

- Scintille, Hyoumaru* (Panthère tournante) ! récita Keiko.  
- Tranche, Ryukinmaru* (Dragon en or tournant) ! récita à son tour Fukimaru.

Aussitôt, le Zanpakuto de Fukimaru devint une sorte de gantelet bleuté, qui au bout, la lame de son petit Zanpakuto en ressortait luisante. Deux petites lames étaient sur le dessus de son gantelet. Celui de Keiko, la lame formait un cercle, mais était terminée par une sorte de petite larme à moitié circulaire. [Voir image] Ils attaquèrent le hollow, pensant qu'il était faible, mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas : ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés comme leur parents. C'est alors que le hollow projeta Fukimaru sur le mur de la grotte, ce dernier pensait s'écraser, mais toucha quelque chose de chaud et doux. Soudain, le hollow s'écrasa lui-même sur le sol avant de se faire emmener dans les airs. Or, deux autres hollows apparurent. Mais quelque chose les frappa avant même qu'ils puissent toucher un cheveu de la petite Keiko. Ce fut si rapide, que les jumeaux Kudo/Unohana ne surent que dire et où regarder. Ils s'immobilisèrent...

Au bout d'un certain temps, à Soul Society, Isamu commençait à avoir des doutes quant à l'identité de ladite Kaede Unohana. Aidé de Kenji, son grand frère, ils tentèrent de voir ses habitudes et sur le ''pourquoi était-elle bizarre''. Un soir, alors qu'Isamu se promenait avec Katt Komamura, elles avaient croisés Kaede dans les rues du Seireitei. Isamu était devenue étrange à l'intérieur d'elle et tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Tu es la fille Kotetsu n'est-ce pas ? avait lancé la femme étrange.

- Et toi tu es la fille Komamura, n'est-ce point ? avait continué Kaede en fixant Katt.  
- Ouais, c'est bien ça, avait jappé Katt aussitôt irritée.

Puis, elles avaient continué leur route d'un pas plus rapide. Le jour où Fukimaru, Suika et Keiko s'étaient enfuit pour suivre leurs parents à la recherche d'Asa, Isamu avait la charge de ses petits frères, sa petite sœur, ses cousins, plus, les enfants d'Asa et l'enfant d'Iba-San. Pendant qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache au alentour de la quatrième division, ils ignoraient que Kaede les surveillait de près. Le petit Tetsuko s'était enfuit en riant, puisqu'il arrivait toujours à bien se cacher grâce à son pouvoir : la métamorphose en n'importe quel animal ou tout ce qui possédait un ADN. Il se préparait à se métamorphoser quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit Kaede, mais ignorait totalement que c'était elle qui l'avait vu venir au monde, mais aussi celle qui avait tué sa mère et fait mourir Haru.

- Bonjour petit, sourit-elle. À quoi tu joues ?  
- À cache-cache, répondit-il en l'observant de ses prunelles d'un vert moussu.  
- Je vois. Est-ce que je peux jouer moi aussi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Me semblait que les grandes personnes trouvaient ce jeu trop bébé.  
- Oh non ! on peut être grand et pouvoir continuer à jouer à des jeux d'enfants. Si tu viens avec moi, j'ai de magnifique cachette à te montrer.  
- D'accord.

Tetsuko prit sa main, ignorant totalement les véritables intentions de cette Shinigami. Elle l'entraîna non loin de son bureau, dans une grotte. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas de courses. Des pattes griffues courant sur le marbre presque polie des couloirs du Seireitei. Une langue pendante, remplit de bave épaisse, dépassait de cette gueule d'animal sauvage. De longs cheveux blancs légèrement bouclés virevoltant dans la course déchaînée. Des yeux bleus, luisant de rage.

Kaede poussa alors Tetsuko dans l'eau dans le but de le noyer. Il se mit à se débattre frénétiquement. Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le contenir, elle décida de le déshabiller. Il hurlait, en poussant même des grognements ressemblant fortement à ceux d'un lynx sauvage. C'est alors qu'une louve blanche sauta sur Kaede, la faisant basculer. Ma arriva sur les lieux et tira Tetsuko hors de l'eau avant de lécher affectueusement. Ladite ''supposée'' Unohana se débattait pour se défaire des morsures du canidé blanc. Puis, des pas se firent entendre, puis un gros ''PAM''. Kaede se retourna : Isamu ainsi accompagné de Kenji, se tenait dans l'entrée, le Zanpakuto en main.

- On te surprend, là !  
- Pas touche à Tetsuko ! la mit en garde Kenji en empoignant la poignée de son Zanpakuto, prêt à le dégainer à tout moment.

La ''supposé Unohana'' voulut répliquer mais le canidé blanc resserra sa morsure près de son cou en grognant. Ma tira Tetsuko hors de l'eau avant de le sécher en le lapant de sa douce langue, ce dernier étreignit le canidé amicalement. Kaede ne fit rien, jusqu'au moment où Elda, la louve blanche, fut projetée à trois mètres avant de heurter violemment la paroi dure de la grotte en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

- 'Da ! cria Tetsuko. ('Da = Surnom d'Elda)  
- Personne ne lève la main sur un loup, s'hérissa Kenji.  
- Et non plus sur un enfant ! renchérit Isamu.

Kaede se releva et s'apprêta à lancer un sort de Kido lorsque les autres amies d'Isamu arrivèrent sur les lieux. Oui, même Nanami. Tous les enfants de la première génération étaient là. Tous sauf Koubai Abarai. Il y avait donc : Katt, Ginko, Nanami, Kotaro et Kenji et Isamu si on les comptait.

- Hé bien ! c'est le party ! s'écria Kenji. J'adore ça !  
- Bin pas moi ! répliqua Kaede.  
- Bakudo No Rokuju Ni : Hyapporankan (62ième technique d'immobilisation : Escalier aux 100 marches) ! cria Isamu en envoyant son kido, qui malheureusement, manqua sa cible.  
- Hado No Hachiju Hachi : Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho (88ième technique de destruction : le canon qui crache la foudre) ! riposta Kaede.  
- Bakudo No Hachiju Ichi : Danku (81ème technique d'immobilisation : Mur du rejet) ! intervint Kenji.

Le sort de ladite Kaede s'écrasa contre l'écran protecteur du fils de Retsu et Kenpachi. Les deux adolescents, Isamu et Kenji, étaient issus des parents Shinigami les mieux placés pour les sorts de Kidô (Kenji en référance à Retsu on s'entend ?). Soudain, la fille aînée d'Isane dégaina son Zanpakuto.

- Protège tes semblables, Seppen Muhyou* (Flocon de neige givré) !

Aussitôt, son sabre se divisa en quatre lames distinctes. Une aura bleutée violacée vint l'entourer de même pour Isamu. Soudain, elle sauta vers Kaede, elle gelait tout sur son passage. La grotte, l'eau, les stalagmites, tout. Tout sauf ses ami-e-s. Elle agita son sabre légèrement et envoya une rafale de flocons et de verglas sur les pieds de celle qu'elle se méfiait tant. Le combat se mit à prendre des tournures différentes, les ami-e-s de Katt s'y mirent également. Katt s'occupait d'Elda, vérifiant si elle n'avait rien de cassé. Le combat finit par : une Kaede totalement épuisée et, qui, comme d'habitude, s'enfuyait.

- Lâches ! avaient-ils tous criés en même temps.

Mais le mieux, était que Tetsuko n'ait rien eu...

Rendue sur la berge, avec sa fille dans les bras, Retsu reprit sa respiration et vérifia si Asa respirait toujours. Elle colla son oreille proche de sa bouche et attendit dix secondes. Pas de respiration. Elle s'appliqua alors à lui faire le bouche à bouche et les trente compressions thoraciques. Finalement, sa fille se remit à respirer, mais resta inconsciente. Elle soupira de soulagement jusqu'au moment où elle sentit les trois pressions spirituelles de ses petits enfants courir ailleurs. Mais, soudain, l'une d'entre elles s'éteignit, disparut totalement ! Retsu mit Asa sur son dos et l'emmena à l'endroit, où, elle avait sentit la pression spirituelle disparaître. En arrivant, elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Une sérieuse blessure entaillait le front saignant de l'enfant. Un angle incorrect de son bras ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale montrait que l'enfant avait fait une mauvaise chute du haut d'une haute falaise. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Elle déposa Asa sur le sol, et s'agenouilla proche du corps inerte, la main sur la bouche, le regard horrifié.

- Suika..., murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Ceci ferme le chapitre 43 !  
J'ai tellement eu de la difficulté à le remplir et à le terminer.  
J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu ! Courage, il en reste peu... environs six, mais ce seront les plus longs. Celui-ci était le dernier court...

_Remarques inutiles d'Asa et Sayo :_

**Moi :***éternue dix fois d'afilé depuis que je me suis habillée* ... J'ai le palais qui démanche...  
**Sayo :**Pas ces foutues rhumes des foins ? Pas avant les vacances !  
**Moi :**Peut-être... *renifle*  
**Sayo :**Aaaahhh ! Aa-Chan, mouche ton nez *me passe une boite de mouchoirs*  
**Moi :**Merci... en plus j'ai les yeux qui larmoies légèrement...

- Oui ! Retsu fait des sports extrêmes ! x) Faut non plus, pas oublier qu'elle est en kimono bleu... et non en Shihakusho et Haori, quant à Asa, elle est en robe de nuit, cheveux détachés.  
- Les phrases où Matsuri et Fujimaru disent à Arturo que c'est presque du suicide les combattre, je me suis inspirée de mon jeu au DS.  
- Comment trouvez-vous le Zanpakuto d'Isane en mode ''Banakai'' ? C'est moi qui l'ai inventé en essayant de respecter la personnalité d'Itegumo.  
- Et oui, vous avez vu les Shikai d'Isamu, Fukimaru et Keiko, mais que va-t-il arrivé maintenant ? À voir peut-être...


	45. Chapter 44 : The Truth Of One Life

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami _

Chapter 44 : The Thruth Of One Life

La Vérité D'une Vie

* * *

_- Suika..., murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

**R**etsu en avait les larmes aux yeux : Suika était morte ! et pourtant, elle, Retsu, continuait de dire son nom comme si elle espérait qu'elle revienne à la vie. Une larme, qui débordait de son œil bleu saphir, s'épancha sur sa joue légèrement rebondit avant de venir s'échouer sur le front de l'enfant de son enfant.

- Oh ! Suika... sanglota-t-elle.

Elle n'osait même pas la toucher, de peur que lui casser encore plus d'os. Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle venait de se sauver de l'endroit qui la retenait prisonnière depuis une dizaine d'années, elle venait de voir en chair et en os, Asa sa fille, et enfin, elle venait de voir l'enfant de Sayo, qu'elle n'avait même pas pu tenir une seule fois dans ses bras depuis sa naissance. Elle pleurait. Pleurait comme si elle voulait noyer la plaie sur le front de Suika.

- Sayo... pleura-t-elle. Je suis... si... désolée...

Elle voulait hurler, mais rien ne sortit. Elle voulait crier, mais sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. C'est alors qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit. Une lumière vert pastel apparut au niveau du sternum de l'enfant, et se mit à illuminer de manière iridescente et circulaire avant d'en illuminer le corps entier de Suika. Retsu avait cessé toute respiration, n'essuyant même plus ses larmes. Elle était obnubilée par ce spectacle. La lumière s'éteignit en un coup. En disparaissant, Retsu se pencha, tremblotante, vers la petite Suika et vit que sa plaie sur le front était disparue et que son bras ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale avait reprit leur forme d'origine. Sa petite cage thoracique s'abaissait régulièrement. Elle comprit alors son pouvoir. Le pouvoir que les enfants de Sayo et Fujimaru avaient reçu à leur naissance était qu'ils étaient presque capables d'êtres immortels. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir... ils se redonnaient eux-mêmes vie. Elle prit doucement Suika dans ses bras et la berça. Celle-ci bougea légèrement en faisant de petits gémissements puis, ouvrit ses yeux bleus avant d'observer, impressionnée, Retsu, sa grand-mère.

- Re bienvenue parmi nous, ma petite Suika, murmura-t-elle, une larme perlant sur sa joue, une larme de réconfort.  
- Ma... maman ? essaya la petite Kudo/Unohana.  
- Non cocotte. Mais tu étais proche. Je suis Retsu Unohana, alias... ta grand-mère.  
- ... Grand-mère ?... Suis-je morte ? commença à paniquer Suika.  
- Non. Puisque tu reviens de la mort.  
- Comment... ?  
- Plus tard ma chérie. Plus tard tu sauras. Aller, je pense que nous devons aider ton frère et sa sœur.

Retsu déposa sa petite enfant sur le sol. Suika ne bougea point. Retsu l'observa attentivement – tout en prenant Asa sur son dos – un doux sourire sur les lèvres et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Est-ce que... je parle à... la fameuse, vraie, épatante, Capitaine Unohana ? De la quatrième division ?  
- Oui. C'est bien moi.  
- Mais... vous n'étiez pas sensée être morte ?  
- Non. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons aller secourir ton frère et ta sœur.  
- D'accord.

Au même moment Minazuki revint et recracha un objet tranchant de sa bouche. Suika le prit dans ses mains et l'observa : c'était le poignard de sa mère. Elle sourit et le donna à Retsu, mais celle-ci refusa, préférant que sa descendante le garde au cas où. Elle prit la main de la petite et l'emmena avec elle sur le lieu où Fukimaru et Keiko combattaient le hollow. Minazuki reprit son envole et partit au même endroit que sa propriétaire. La raie fonça droit sur hollow qui avait projeté le fils de Sayo sur le mur de la grotte avant d'attraper la bête et l'emmener au loin dans le ciel. Retsu, quant à elle, utilisa son Shunpo pour amortir le choc de son petit-fils – plus particulièrement avec sa poitrine –, le rattraper et le déposer sur le sol avant d'attaquer les deux autres hollows à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne faut pas, non plus, oublier que Retsu est 100% à l'offensive. Fukimaru et Keiko restèrent bouches-bées et les yeux grands ouverts. Keiko fut la première à bouger en voyant Suika proche de Retsu.

- Suika-Chan ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Keiko-Oneechan ! répéta la petite pastèque en s'élançant dans les bras de sa sœur.  
- J'ai eu si peur pour toi !  
- Moi aussi...  
- Cette femme... murmura Keiko en observant la silhouette de Retsu qui était dos à eux et qui observait les horizons.  
- C'est bien elle.  
- Quoi ? fit Fukimaru en s'approchant.  
- C'est le Capitaine Unohana, anciennement de la quatrième division.  
- Non...  
- Oui.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, oui ! insista Suika. C'est vraiment elle !

Retsu tourna ses yeux bleus de nuit vers ses petits-enfants et sourit, avant de porter son regard vers Asa. Celle-ci était toujours inconsciente. Les triplés Kudo partirent rejoindre Retsu et observèrent sa fille.

- C'est Aa-Sama ! s'exclama Keiko. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Longue histoire, conclut Retsu alors que Minazuki revenait en mode état scellée et qu'elle la rangeait dans son fourreau. Venez, avec moi vous ne craigniez rien. Je vous protégerais.  
- D'accord, répondirent les triplés Kudo.  
- Et moi aussi, je vous protégerais, ajouta une voix.  
- Asa ! s'égaya Suika. Tu es vivante ! Et tu es revenue !  
- Oui, mon trésor. Allons-y, ils ont probablement besoin de notre aide.

Et les Unohana partirent en courant vers le terrain de combat, là où Isane, Matsuri, Fujimaru et Sayo combattaient l'ennemi.

- Grrraaahhh ! gueula Fujimaru en attaquant Arturo avec une rage féroce avant de sauter dans les airs et d'abaisser son Zanpakuto d'énergie, laissant vaguer une déferle de reiatsu (à la manière de Sajin mode Shikai) en criant : Kokyu Zessho !  
- C'est la fin ! déclara Matsuri avant de sauter dans les airs en tournant sur elle-même et en abaissant son Zanpakuto sur son ennemi à la manière de son frère jumeau. Ryuku Zessho !  
- Vous avez les mêmes techniques ! constata Arturo en sentant sa pression spirituelle baisser.  
- Et tu as eu tort de nous sous-estimer ! firent même temps les jumeaux Kudo. Adieu !

D'un coup, les Kudo abaissèrent leur Zanpakuto et frappèrent de plein fouet leur ennemi, avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre sur le sol. Matsuri revint en mode normal, mais Fujimaru resta en mode Bankai, sur ses gardes. Sayo et Shuhei soufflèrent un bon coup puisqu'ils avaient éliminé les hollows-ptérodactyles. Isane s'était occupée du plus gros hollow avec Itegumo. Une fois sur qu'Arturo était trop assommé pour reprendre conscience, Fujimaru et Matsuri partirent rejoindre leur ami-e-s.

- Ouah ! ça fait du bien ! soupira la blonde en soupirant.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, rit Sayo, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien amusée depuis que je suis redevenue humaine.  
- Et c'est une bonne chose, sourit son mari en la prenant dans ses bras, qui maintenant, était en mode normal.  
- Isane-San ! Vous êtes incroyable ! s'éblouit Sayo. J'ignorais que vous étiez si puissante.  
- Moi donc...  
- Maman ! Papa ! crièrent trois jeunes voix.

Les parents interpellés se retournèrent vers les voix et les virent approchés : Fukimaru, suivit de Suika et terminée par Keiko. Sayo, Matsuri et Fujimaru leur ouvrit les bras et attendirent qu'ils arrivent à leur endroit pour prendre leur favoris dans leur bras. Le regard de Shuhei et Isane, cependant, était tourné vers les deux personnes qui approchaient en marchant rapidement. Un doux vent faisait bouger leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Isane apposa une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux se replissèrent de larmes. Un mal de ventre atroce prit naissance en elle, signe de nervosité, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Retsu et Asa approchaient, main dans la main, vers eux. Le même sourire, le même regard, la même taille. Retsu sourit encore plus et délaissa la main de sa fille pour courir vers son ancienne Vice-Capitaine. Isane ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Bouger ou rester là. Elle la voyait. Elle, la femme qu'elle admirait tant. Qui lui faisait tellement confiance, jadis. Vivante. Tellement vivante. Remplie de vie. Itegumo, en mode Bankai, se posa en douceur derrière sa maîtresse et de faire disparaître son masque protecteur avant de se pencher vers Isane.

- _Va la voir, tu en as tellement de besoin,_murmura le Zanpakuto.

Tous se retournèrent vers Itegumo, surprit d'entendre sa voix aussi douce qu'Isane. Isane s'élança alors vers son ancienne Capitaine et les deux femmes s'étreignirent longuement. Retsu nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'argentée et Isane sentit sa chevelure noir jais. Et ce fut un tourbillon de larmes, de joie et d'amour qui suivit ces retrouvailles si touchantes. Isane retira doucement Retsu pour mieux contempler son visage de même pour cette dernière. L'argentée essuya les larmes sur les joues de son ancienne Capitaine.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, Capitaine, murmura-t-elle.  
- Toi, si, avoua Retsu en souriant. Tes yeux, tes gestes, tes paroles... elles sont si maternelles. Tu as tant changé psychologiquement. Tu n'es plus la Isane que j'ai connu jadis. Mais bien une femme formidable au cœur d'or.  
- Capitaine...  
- Tu as bien maturée.

Asa arriva un peu plus doucement et sourit. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle avant de l'invité dans leur étreinte. Les autres restèrent là sans mot, observant ces retrouvailles, les retrouvailles de l'ancien trio de la quatrième division. Puis, elles se lâchèrent, toutes les trois, les larmes aux yeux. Retsu se détacha et partit voir les autres. Alors qu'elle avançait vers Sayo, tous se retournèrent vers celle-ci.

- Sayo... murmura durement sa jumelle. Tu nous dois des explications.  
- Oui, j'avoue que c'est vrai, renchérit Shuhei en s'approchant de sa femme et en l'étreignant affectueusement.  
- Pourquoi... m'as-tu mentie ?

Sayo baissa la tête vers Suika qui continuait de l'enlacer et qui l'observait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Elle soupira et sortit :

- Sachez tout d'abord, pourquoi Retsu s'est faite pensée pour morte. Après, je vous répondrais.  
- Parfait, je leur dirais, termina Retsu en s'assoyant sur le sable arc-en-ciel.

Tous l'imitèrent et Asa apposa sa tête sur son épaule. Sayo, elle, déglutissait nerveusement, mais Fujimaru vint lui donner un câlin par derrière avant de l'accoter sur lui.

- Tout d'abord... j'ai fais une mise en scène comme quoi j'étais morte, juste le lendemain de notre grosse chicane. C'était un ordre de quelqu'un. Mais je l'ai fais, parce que c'était la seule façon de protéger Asa, avoua-t-elle en observant sa fille. C'était soit sa mort, soit ma supposé mort et la faire souffrir pendant toutes ces années en la faisant culpabilisé.  
- Mais... ! voulut intervenir Shuhei avant de se faire fermer le clapet par le froid regard de sa femme, l'intimant ainsi de laisser terminer sa belle-mère.  
- Je sais. C'était cruel. Je m'en rends compte. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui m'a menacé à la naissance d'Asa. Quand elle allait avoir dix-sept ans, un jour où l'autre – il n'avait fixé aucune date prévue pour cette évènement – que quelque chose l'aurait tué. Une maladie, une attaque, n'importe quoi parce qu'elle était née d'une puissance infinie. J'ai donc conjuré le sort à la dernière minute, soit, après que je sois partis et qu'Asa m'ait hurlé de mourir...

Asa baissa la tête et sa mère apposa sa main sur sa chevelure noire.

- Après avoir parlé avec Ryoku, je suis allée à mes appartements. En arrivant, j'ai vu la personne. Je me suis donc rappelé que c'était le soir qu'il avait choisi pour la tuer. J'ai, dès lors, pris un engagement avec celui qui m'avait menacé. Non, ce n'était pas Aizen Sosuke. Je lui ais donc dis : « Ce n'est pas moi qui enterrera ma fille, c'est elle qui m'enterra ! » Il m'a toisé du regard, et a ricané. « Dans ce cas, m'a-t-il dit, tu serais prêtes à mourir pour sauver ta bâtarde ? À la faire souffrir comme si c'était elle qui t'avais tué avec ses paroles ? » J'ai répondu que oui. J'étais prête à tout pour la protéger. Au même moment, je me suis rappelée les souvenirs de sa naissance, de son enfance, de son amitié avec Isane. J'ai donc tout abandonné : mes ami-e-s, mes enfants, ma division, la protection bien vaillante de mes ancêtres, et nous avons fait un engagement.  
- Quoi comme engagement ? s'enquit Isane.  
- Que je mourais cette nuit-là à vos yeux, que je ne rentrerai jamais au Panthéon des Unohana, laissant mes ancêtres dans la plus grande interrogation. Or, avant, j'ai laissé un mot à Isane sur son bureau, de même pour Shien. Mon reiatsu a alors disparu pour tout le monde. Une fois les funérailles terminées, celui qui me gardait séquestrée ici, est revenu m'aider à me hisser hors de ma tombe et m'a emmené à cet endroit. J'étais bien nourrie, bien vêtue. Je pouvais aussi vous espionner, sans que vous ne sentiez ma présence.  
- Que... ! s'étrangla Fujimaru en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il avait fait avec Sayo dans leur lit.

Retsu éclata de rire en voyant son expression. Fukimaru se mit à rire de son expression attirant les rires de ses deux sœurs. Une fois qu'ils se sont calmés, Retsu continua.

- Non, en fait, je pouvais vous observer quand bon me semblait, mais jamais dans votre vie privée. Même si parfois... c'était très tentant. Je vous observais dans une salle, devant un écran. Je pouvais choisir n'importe qui à observer : Isane, Fujimaru, tout le monde. Et j'attendais vos paroles, vos prières pour moi. Mais ce qui me déchirait le plus... était de voir Asa souffrir de ma mort. Les premières années où j'étais détenue prisonnière ont été les plus difficiles. La seule façon de me manifester était dans son corps. J'ai visité Kenji et Shien, mais rien de plus. J'aurais aimé me manifester à vous tous, mais je ne le pouvais pas.  
- ... c'est dommage, dit tristement Isane.  
- Je sais. Avec mon écran, j'ai écouté une conversation entre Asa et Jushiro. La fois où, désigna Retsu en observant gravement sa fille, tu as réglé les choses concernant Yoko. [Voir chapitre 29] Tu as aussi dis, en regardant à un endroit... je ne sais pas si regardais là par hasard, mais tu m'observais, dans les yeux. Tu as dis : « Et si elle était là ? Si elle était encore là ? Imagine, un seul instant, si Retsu aurait toujours été en vie... Imagine si elle te regarde d'en haut, ou nous regarde en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu lui dire que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui confesser ? ». Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma cage thoracique.

Tout se connectait à présent. Asa comprenait des choses qui lui étaient impossible de répondre avant.

- J'ai essayé Asa. J'ai tant essayé, mainte fois, de rentrer dans tes rêves, de te parler, de te dire bonjour par rêve. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Celui qui m'a emprisonné ici, m'avait bien averti que si je jouais ''la morte'', je ne devais te donner aucun signe de vie. Pas même en rêve. Mais un jour, j'y suis parvenue en déjouant sa vigilance, en une fraction de seconde. [Voir Chapitre 39] Ce jour-là, je t'ai dis qu'il y avait un moyen de sauver Sayo de la mort, mais j'ai été tirée de force avant de t'avoir avoué le véritable moyen.  
- ... C'est donc pour ça...  
- Oui.  
- C'est toi qui as décidé de m'enlever ?  
- Iie* (Non en japonais), c'est celui qui m'a détenue prisonnière ici qui a voulu ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour ta puissance, avoua-t-elle en l'observant dans les yeux. Tu as quelque chose de spécial en toi. Et il le voulait. Mais j'ai refusé et plutôt décidé de te soigner. Pour me punir de cela... tu connais la suite.

Tous restèrent muets, jusqu'à ce que Retsu éclate en sanglots. Isane la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis si désolée de t'avoir fait tant souffrir pendant ces années, pleura-t-elle. Vraiment désolée !  
- Maman, ça va aller, tenta de la réconforter sa fille. Passons à quelque chose d'autre, décida-t-elle en observant durement sa sœur jumelle. Sayo. Tu as quelque chose à nous avouer... Si tu as réussi à emmener Fujimaru, Matsuri, Shuhei et Isane ici, tu savais que maman était vivante ! Vrai, Sayo ?

Sayo baissa la tête encore plus, puis elle resserra son étreinte sur Suika et soupira avant d'observer sa jumelle cadette. On aurait dit qu'elles faisaient un concours de celle qui avait le regard le plus dur.

- Oui Sayo, renchérit Isane, c'est vrai que c'est un peu louche. Pourquoi savais-tu que Retsu-Sama était toujours vivante ? Tu ne nous a rien dis.  
- Je le savais, car je n'étais pas Shinigami. Je n'étais rien de tout cela. J'étais une immortelle à l'époque. J'allais souvent rendre visite à Maman parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Vous comprenez ? Et parce que mon reiatsu n'était pas pareil aux vôtres. Quand celui qui séquestrait Maman ici arrivait, je me volatilisais pour passer inaperçu. Mais je n'ai rien dit avoué à ma sœur, de peur de lui causer un trop choc.  
- Et c'est quoi son nom ? voulut savoir Asa. À la personne qui gardait maman ici ?  
- Hum... quelque chose du style : Kohan No Kyosho. Maitre de l'oublie.  
- Pas étonnant, ronchonna pour elle sa sœur. Et pourquoi tu m'as menti alors que je souffrais déjà tellement ?  
- Parce que c'était la volonté de Maman et que c'était pour te protéger !  
- Donc si je comprends bien l'histoire de maman, elle a fait une mise en scène en faisant semblant d'être morte et nous observait d'ici pendant tout de ce temps rien que pour me protéger ?  
- Exactement.  
- Il approche, les avertit Retsu en se levant. Kyosho approche... Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne nous découvre à nouveau.  
- Oui.

Isane embarqua sur son Bankai avec Matsuri, Sayo en fit de même avec Ryushiro et embarqua Keiko, Fujimaru de même avec Ryujomaru et mit Fukimaru en face de lui. Retsu sortit Minazuki et embarqua Asa ainsi que Suika. Et enfin, ils partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Isamu revint à son manoir avec sa petite sœur, ses frères jumeaux, ses cousins ainsi que son frère ainés et sa disciple Asaeda et Shumei. Tetsuko fut porté à son manoir. En entrant, elle vit Kiyone, proche du lavabo, la tête basse.

- Kiyone-Sama, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de sa tante qui était plus petite qu'elle de quatre centimètres.  
- Oui je vais bien, déclara-t-elle.  
- Alors que vous prends-t-il d'être placée ainsi ?  
- Hé bien... les enfants, je suis enceinte ! déclara-t-elle.  
- Oh ! Une petite cousine je t'en prie ! la pria Isamu en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Non, un p'tit frère ! répliqua Kohei, le deuxième fils de Kiyone.  
- Une petite sœur pour faire changement, répliqua Kintaro, l'aîné de Kiyone.  
- Non un p'tit frère ! répéta Seitaro, le troisième fils de Sentaro et Kiyone.  
- Nous verrons bien, rit la maman des trois garçons. Attendez que votre tante apprenne la nouvelle.  
- Oui.  
- Alors une p'tite cousine ? renchérit Namine. Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai envie d'en avoir une !  
- Oui, continuèrent Isaru et Kisaru dans le même écho de voix. Une petite cousine pour mieux la taquiner !  
- Oh doucement les enfants, les calma Isamu.

Kenji soupira en riant. Décidemment, sa famille était plutôt divertissante. Mais il était toujours aussi amoureux de sa petite sœur. Il était attiré par son physique et s'imaginait parfois même la tenant dans ses bras ou l'embrasser à même sur la bouche. Ou encore pire ! il sentit ses fantasmes revenir et les chassa immédiatement de son esprit : on ne sait jamais qui est capable de lire dans vos pensés... Le soir, il aida Isamu à donner le bain et la collation du soir à ses petits frères puis pour en ce qui est de sa petite sœur, il laissa faire Isamu, entre filles. Une fois ceci fait, les deux adolescents s'écrabouillèrent sur le canapé en soupirant. Ce que le baby-sitting n'était pas facile parfois. Mais heureusement, ils n'avaient une marmaille d'enfants turbulents. Kiyone vint les rejoindre et s'assit à leur côté attendant le retour d'Izuru et de Sentaro. Les hommes du manoir revinrent en soufflant et partirent prendre leur douche – mais oui, on s'entend que le manoir à plusieurs salles de bain... surtout pour les filles –. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Isamu puis Kenji.

En arrivant dans le salon, Sentaro vit que sa femme avait un grand sourire.

- Laisse-moi deviner... fit-il.  
- Oui ? Tu devines ?  
- Hum... à sentir ta pression spirituelle... un nouveau dans la famille dans neuf mois ?  
- Oui !

Kiyone se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Le cœur de Sentaro fut comblé de bonheur et il l'étreignit d'amour. Izuru sourit de joie : il allait être ''Mon oncle'' encore une fois. Il la félicita encore d'être à nouveau mère. Le soir, Kenji avait invité tous ses petits frères, petits cousins et petites sœurs à dormir dans sa chambre, puisqu'Isamu craignait quelque chose de Kaede. Et, vers le milieu de la nuit, quelque chose les réveilla en sursaut, mais seulement les adolescents. L'alarme de feu était partie et ça sentait la fumée. Il commençait même à faire chaud.

- Kenji ! s'alarma Isamu en réveillant ses petits frères.  
- Isamu ! Aides-moi à les réveiller !  
- Hai... mais où est donc Namine-Chan ?  
- Je ne sais pas !  
- Merde ! Occupes-toi d'eux, je me charge de la retrouver !  
- Mais, Isamu...  
- Je me fiche de savoir ce qui pourrait m'arrivé, termina-t-elle en se retournant, elle est ma famille, ma petite sœur. Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau une petite sœur ou un petit frère ! C'est dans mon rôle de grande sœur de les protéger, comprends-tu ça ?  
- Oui... Vas-y !

Isamu prit la sortie du couloir et tenta de retrouver la pression spirituelle de sa petite sœur. Elle savait que les enfants étaient plutôt difficiles à réveiller avec une alarme de feu traditionnel. S'ils n'avaient pas été dormir avec Kenji et elle, ils se seraient réveillés pensant que c'était simplement un bruit désagréable, et auraient refermés les yeux ou bien remit leur couverture par-dessus leur tête et se seraient rendormit. En courant en camisole rose et en petite short bleu pâle, elle savait qu'après deux minutes, les chances de se sortir du feu pour les enfants étaient mineures. Après avoir fait presque tout le tour du manoir, elle la retrouva cachée sous le lit d'une chambre d'invités, sa doudou en main, les yeux remplit de larmes. Isamu s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, l'accotant sur elle et partit en courant vers l'issus la plus proche. Mais la fumée avait déjà prit bien de l'ampleur. Elle regardait les fenêtres : du feu les entouraient sans cesse, les murs se faisait ronger, même le plafond commençait à lâcher.

- Pas ça ! cria-t-elle en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Le feu prit tellement d'ampleur, qu'Isamu se retrouva entouré de feu. Aucunes issues ne lui étaient possibles. Elle commençait à asphyxier mais l'étreinte de sa petite sœur comptait plus que tout. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur son dos. Isamu s'écrasa violement sur le sol, Namine sous elle, en train d'être écrasée. La fille aînée d'Isane était prise sous une poutre.

- Grande... sœur, suffoqua Namine.  
- Na... mine... je suis... désolée...

Usant sa force dans son désespoir, de même que sentir la peur effroyable de sa petite sœur dont la vie était entre ses mains, Isamu souleva la lourde poutre avec son pouvoir de télékinésie pour libérer sa petite sœur et repoussa la poutre. Bientôt, les deux sœurs tousseraient à cause de la fumée. Namine vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Elles avaient chaud, elles avaient l'impression de cuire. Les cheveux d'Isamu avait roussit à cause du feu, de même pour les cheveux blonds comme le blé de sa petite sœur. Leur visage suait...

Kenji prit Isaru et Kisaru, les petits jumeaux blonds comme on les appelait si souvent, dans ses bras. Kintaro, âgée de dix ans, prit son petit frère Seitaro dans les bras et Kohei embarqua sur son dos. Ensembles, ils partirent vers la porte de sortit. En courant, ils virent que toutes les sorties étaient en train d'être grugées par les flammes. Kenji déposa un instant Isaru et sortit un kidô :

- Hado No Hachiju Hachi : Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho !

Sur ce, l'entrée explosa et les garçons s'engagèrent dans l'ouverture. Kenji déposa ses jumeaux et se retourna. Isamu n'était toujours pas revenue et sentait sa pression spirituelle baisser. Il se prépara à courir dans le manoir enflammé quand il se fit retenir par Izuru.

- Kenji ! N'y va pas !  
- Ta fille aînée ainsi que ta deuxième fille sont encore à l'intérieur ! Et tu voudrais que je reste ici pour les regarder mourir dans les flammes ? C'est ma famille ! Je ne mériterais plus le titre de grand frère génialisme si je les laissais mourir ainsi sans les protéger ! termina-t-il en courant vers le manoir.  
- Tête de mule celui-là, soupira Izuru.

Kenji rentra à nouveau dans le manoir et utilisa le Shunpo pour retrouver ses petites sœurs._Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_espéra-t-il dans le fond de son être. Il aimait Isamu plus que tout, si jamais il la perdait, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il cesserait d'exister si sa parcelle de bonheur venait à disparaître. Il les retrouva enfin, étendues sur le sol, inconscientes. Namine dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Il brava les flammes comme si elles ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Il avait une force surpuissante, surement hérité de son père et sa peau pouvait être difficilement coupée au sabre. Il les prit toutes deux dans les bras, soutenant Isamu comme une princesse, elle tenant Namine comme un enfant. Il repartit aussitôt à l'extérieur.

Kiyone observait les flammes bruler leur manoir avec un regard d'effroi. Tous leurs souvenirs allaient brûler ! Sentaro vint l'enlacer de ses bras et observa, impuissant, leur gigantesque manoir en flamme. Les autres divisions accoururent aussitôt. La quatrième division vérifia si les jeunes n'avaient rien, la douzième division s'occupait d'éteindre le feu du mieux possible. Même Naomi utilisait ses pouvoirs – anciennement – de ninjas suiton pour pouvoir essayer d'arrêter le gigantesque feu. Izuru regarda partout, mais pas de Kenji. Jusqu'à là, il ne vit rien. Puis, dans le mur de flamme, une silhouette approcha doucement. Et elle sortit... c'était Kenji, transporta ses deux petites sœurs inconscientes. Il courut et les déposa par terre. Un membre de la quatrième division voulut s'occuper d'Isamu, mais Kenji le repoussa violemment. Il voulait s'en occuper lui-même. C'était SA Isamu. Personne d'autre que lui ne la toucherait tant qu'elle serait inconsciente. Une autre de la quatrième division prit Namine. Le fils de Retsu vérifia si sa petite sœur respirait. Non. Il pratiqua donc le bouche à bouche et les compressions thoraciques pour lui fournir de l'oxygène.

Les adultes restèrent sans mot en voyant Kenji à l'œuvre. Ils voyaient, à quel point il l'aimait. C'était la seule fois, peut-être, où il avait la chance de gouter ses lèvres si douce, où il pouvait plus que les observer. Il recommença dès lors son manège.

Les Unohana ainsi que les jumeaux Kudo et la Kotetsu firent de leur plus vite pour quitter les lieux. Les créatures qui leur servait de transport avait accéléré leur vitesse au maximum.

- On est presqu'arrivés ! les encouragea Retsu en sentant la frontière approcher. Nous y sommes presque !  
- On peut le faire ! les encouragea, à son tour, Asa. Fonçons désormais !

Ils accélérèrent leur vitesse, mais soudain, Retsu s'écrasa contre sa Minazuki en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Asa hurla son nom et la tourna sur le dos et remarqua que sa marque, juste au dessus de celle qui marquait le fer rouge apposé lors de la conception de la fille d'Aizen, devenait de plus en plus violacée.

- Empoisonnée ! hurla-t-elle. Il nous faut nous arrêté !  
- N-Non ! rétorqua Retsu. Nous y sommes presque ! Nous ne pouvons... pas lâcher ainsi ! Un petit... effort... et je peux vous jurer qu'après... il ne pourra plus nous atteindre !  
- Capitaine Unohana..., fit Fujimaru.  
- FONCEZ ! cria-t-elle.

Et ainsi, ils foncèrent et en moins de deux, se retrouvèrent en dehors des frontières. Là-dessus, ils se déposèrent immédiatement sur le sol et Asa débarqua de Minazuki, sa mère dans l'un de ses bras – car faut pas oublier que son bras droit est dans le plâtre – et la déposa sur le sol. Sayo vit la marque et ne sut pas quoi faire. Isane plaça la tête de son ancienne Capitaine sur ses genoux et engourdit sa douleur en apposant ses mains sur ses tempes. Retsu devenait de plus en plus sueur et elle hurlait presque. C'est alors qu'Asa remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus son collier... comment allait-elle invoqué ses ancêtres désormais ?

* * *

Ceci marque la fin du Chapitre 44 !  
C'est bon ! Vous allez y arrivé, plus que six chapitres ! Et je vous souhaite bonnes vacances !

_Spécification d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- Et voilà le fameux pouvoir des triplés Kudo/Unohana. Ils se redonnent eux-mêmes vie. Au début, est-ce que vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais faire mourir Suika ?  
- C'est si cute la scène des retrouvailles avec Isane et Retsu (Asa également mais Isane et Retsu... :3) !  
- Maintenant, vous savez tout de la ''supposé mort'' de Retsu. Avouez que vous n'aurez jamais imaginé une arrière scène ainsi ! Et pour une fois, je suis fière de ce résultat, pas vous ?  
- Les précautions qu'ont prient Isamu et Kenji sont supers, parce que leur manoir est en feu. Incendie criminel ou accidentel selon vous ?  
- C'est cute la scène où Kenji avoue à Izuru qu'il ne peut pas laisser ses filles uniques mourir ainsi hein ? Et surtout, son amour à sa petite sœur ^w^  
- Et enfin, comment fera Asa pour invoquer ses ancêtres ?  
- Il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant un bout de temps à partir du 21 juillet (fête de Kenji en pensant) jusqu'au 2 aout parce que je pars en vacance.


	46. Chapter 45 : Sweetness

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 45 : Sweetness

* * *

**R**etsu devenait de plus en plus en sueur et hurlait presque. C'est alors qu'Asa remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus son collier... comment allait-elle invoquer ses ancêtres désormais ?

Au Panthéon des Unohana, toutes les ancêtres avaient cessé tout mouvement. Elles avaient tous ressenti la pression spirituelle de Retsu revenir parmi elles. Elles s'étaient alors observées du regard et avaient regardé, dans une sorte d'étang parfaitement circulaire à l'eau miroitante, ce qui se passait. Quand elles virent que Retsu était totalement en sueur et souffrait, ses filles paniquant légèrement ne sachant pas quoi faire, elles décidèrent toutes d'intervenir. Elles se matérialisèrent en même temps, de même pour leurs mentors Kotetsu. Elles apparurent tout d'abord comme des silhouettes luminescentes puis de plus en plus brillantes jusqu'à s'invoquer elles-mêmes. Asa ouvrit de grands yeux vers sa lignée. Ichiko s'approcha en premier de Retsu avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et d'essuyer le front baigné de sueur de sa descendantes avec une lingette humide.

- Elle a été empoisonnée ! dit une Sayo qui avait totalement perdu ses moyens de rester calme.  
- Je le sais. Mais comment..., voulut savoir la quatrième ancêtre, Maika.  
- Plus tard ! paniqua totalement Sayo. Faites quelque chose pour elle je vous en prie !  
- Bien.

Ichiko prit Retsu dans ses bras tandis qu'Amaya apposa sur le sol un futon léger et un oreiller. La première ancêtre allongea alors Retsu convenablement avant de sortir le matériel nécessaire à la guérison, soit, quatre poteau en bois rectangulaire pour former les coins d'un rectangle avant d'y mettre les fils pour créer ses côtés, puis, mit une couverture sur le corps de la mère d'Asa et Sayo.

- Maman ! s'y mit aussi Asa. C'est de ma faute !  
- Non rien n'est de ta faute ! se fâcha Aruna (11) en la prenant par les épaules. Tu entends ? Rien n'est de ta faute !  
- Si !  
- Non ! Et que j'ai une envie intense de t'en crisser une pour te faire comprendre les choses ! Mais je me retiens... Tout ce que je peux te dire, est que ta mère va s'en sortir. Elle est entre bonne main.

C'est alors que Yane, la mère d'Isane, les avertit qu'un feu intense avait prit naissance au manoir de sa fille. Isane sentit son cœur se nouer. Elle mit Itegumo en état normal et partit au Shunpo à l'endroit du drame. Fujimaru ainsi que Matsuri l'accompagnèrent, Sayo de même.

Kenji continua de faire sa manœuvre de réanimation à sa petite sœur. En arrivant sur les lieux, Isane resta bouche-bée, terrorisée. Tout le manoir était en train de flamber. Elle posa immédiatement son regard sur l'assemblée, bousculant par la même occasion les autres Shinigami qui s'y étaient rassemblés. La santé de ses enfants ainsi que leur survie était la principale cause de son inquiétude. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle ne prit même pas le temps d'enlacer Izuru, qu'elle vit Kenji fait la réanimation à sa sœur. Elle comprit dès lors, les sentiments que ce dernier éprouvait pour sa fille. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'avança vers lui et se baissa à son niveau. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant sa mère.

- Maman... murmura-t-il. J'ai essayé...  
- Je sais mon poussin, dit-elle en apposa sa main par-dessus les siennes qu'il utilisait pour faire les compressions. Je sais...  
- Je veux tellement... tellement l'ai-

Isane apposa son doigt sur ses lèvres et avec sa main qu'elle avait apposé un peu plus tôt, fit apparaître une lumière aussi blanche que la neige tombante. Kenji sentit une chaleur bien vaillante sur sa main, avant de la traverser et, enfin, Isamu toussota avant de se tourner sur le côté et d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Kenji... chuchota-t-elle en toussotant encore un peu.  
- Isamu ! pleura-t-il de joie en la prenant dans ses bras. Oh ! petite sœur ! J'ai eu si peur, si peur...

- Je t'aime Isamu ! Je t'aime beaucoup le savais-tu ?  
- ... Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte... moi aussi, je t'aime.  
- Mama est revenue, lui dit-il en observant Isane.  
- Maman ! s'exclama Isamu en changeant s'étreinte et en toussant toujours. Tu es revenue !  
- Oui mon trésor, je suis là maintenant.  
- Le manoir ! se terrorisa dès lors la petite blanche (Isamu). Il brûle !  
- Non, pas avec nous ! déclarèrent des voix.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers les voix. Six femmes de la lignée Kotetsu s'y tenait. Komae Kotetsu (12), Kisae Kotetsu (14), Nanae Kotetsu (19), Akane Kotetsu (21), Akitake Kotetsu (22) et Yane Kotetsu (29). Elles sortirent toutes leurs Zanpakuto et récitèrent des paroles d'une langue étrangères. Aussitôt, des serpents – ou des rubans d'eau – s'en échappèrent et partirent droit sur le manoir en flamme. Tout d'abords petits, puis de plus en plus gros. Tous les Shinigami qui assistaient à la scène restèrent immobile devant ce spectacle. Naomi y mit un peu plus de ses forces et ensemble réussirent à éteindre graduellement les flammes. C'est alors que Sayo vit quelque chose se faufiler dans l'ombre et une autre chose lui frôler les jambes au point de lui faire perdre pied. C'était Ma. Ma aussi semblait l'avoir aperçu et grognait. Sayo apposa sa main sur le cou du canidé et il grogna comme s'il voulait qu'elle la suive. La fille aînée de Retsu décida alors de la suivre.

En utilisant le Shunpo, elle mit son sabre sous le gorge de celui ou celle qui voulait fuir. Les yeux de Sayo virèrent dark-noirs. Un gouffre sans fond.

- Kaede Unohana... Iie, je ne peux dorénavant appeler un Capitaine aussi retord que toi par le nom de Unohana, Kaede la traîtresse. Tu ne mérite pas ce nom !  
- Tu prends les mêmes mots que le Capitaine Unohana...  
- En effet, parce qu'elle est ma mère ! C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie ! Je lui dois le respect !... Ou plutôt... Oui tout de même, c'est dans son ventre que j'ai été créée mais j'ai disparu, mais c'est tout de même ma génitrice.

Aussitôt, Ma grogna et Sayo sut où elle pouvait l'emmener. Mais avant tout, se baissa vers le sol, mit sa main dans une substance transparente et sentit prudemment.

- Du pétrole ! Tu as fais un incendie criminel ! À la famille du meilleur médecin de la Soul Society ! Tu vas le payer pour ça, n'est-ce pas, Ma ?  
- ... Grrrr..., ne pu s'empêcher de faire le canidé.  
- Et vous allez me faire quoi ? ricana sadiquement Kaede. Me mordre ?  
- Non... mieux que ça.

En la tenant bien fermement, elle l'emmena, non sans mal, dans le jardin de la division de sa mère et ouvrit la trappe cachée, celle dont Asa avait utilisé pour la faire ressusciter de même pour Aizen qui l'avait attiré pour la violer. Et c'est la même chose que Sayo voulait lui faire subir. Elle la fit descendre les escaliers, Ma la surveillant de près. Tout en étant froide, mettant son visage ''anciennement'' d'immortelle sans émotion, elle l'attira dans la chambre en la tenant fermement. Sayo referma brutalement la porte de la chambre maudite, la verrouilla et poussa Kaede sur le lit qui n'avait pas été lavé depuis le viol de sa jumelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'effraya Kaede.  
- Tu vas désormais comprendre ce qu'est être humiliée et de perdre sa virginité de cette manière ! Et aussi, combien ça fait mal de devoir vivre avec une marque qui grandit toujours avec notre corps jusqu'à notre mort !

Sayo déchira les vêtements de Kaede, et, soudain, de mit à jouer la ''lesbienne'' de la famille, mais de manière brutale, non douce comme l'employait Asa et Isane, il y a... très longtemps.

Retsu reprit peu à peu ses couleurs et ses ancêtres réussirent à la sauver du poison. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur sa mère, Haruna (29) et Asa sa fille avant de sourire doucement.

- Maman... je suis désolée..., s'excusa Retsu à Haruna.  
- Non tout vas bien ma chérie, la rassura Haruna. Tu nous expliqueras ça plus tard.  
- Non... je peux en ce moment, tant que nous sommes toutes réunies ici. Enfin... sauf Sayo.  
- Alors racontes-nous pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue au Panthéon alors que l'on pensait toutes que tu étais morte, l'encouragea Ichiko en s'assoyant vite imiter par d'autres.

La mère des jumelles leur expliqua toute l'histoire, la même qu'elle avait raconté à Asa et Sayo plus tôt, dans les moindres petits détails. Amaya approuva que ce fût assez logique et qu'elles comprenaient à présent le ''pourquoi'' des évènements. Doucement, Maïka (04) aida Retsu à se remettre sur pieds. C'est alors qu'elles virent une petite chose verte se faufiler dans la pénombre d'un rocher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aruna (11), l'ancêtre guerrière en s'approchant de l'endroit et en se penchant.  
- Je l'ignore, avoua Hina (15), la timide des ancêtres. Voyons voir.  
- Petit, petit ? Tttt-ttt-ttt, l'attira la onzième ancêtre en faisant de petit bruit avec sa bouche et ses lèvres. Viens ici, tu ne cours aucun risque.

Soudain, quelque chose se pointa doucement dans de petits bruits baragouinés. Et elles virent ladite créature. Une petite raie verte, avec des oreilles rouges d'elfes, une bouche en forme de celle d'un chat avec deux petits crocs et des yeux bleus vif.

- Zanpakuto d'Aa-Chan ? s'enquit Retsu en s'approchant. Atsuedari ?  
- ... fit le Zanpakuto.  
- Atsuedari, hey, que ce passe-t-il ? Viens ma belle, viens dans les bras de maman. Aller poussin. C'est vrai, Aa-Chan a été absente pendant un moment et ne t'a pas emmener avec celle, mais elle est revenue désormais. Viens.

La petite raie se faufila dans les bras de Retsu et s'y lova. Les ancêtres Unohana commencèrent doucement à repartir, maintenant qu'elle avait le cœur soulagé de revoir leur Retsu. Asa s'approcha de sa mère et son Zanpakuto lui fonça dessus. Quant à Retsu, elle partit au manoir Kotetsu, observer les dégâts de l'incendie en emmenant Asa avec elle. Mais pas de traces de Sayo...

Kaede hurlait. Sayo lui faisait subir des choses atroces. Elle la mordait, elle frappait, la giflait. Elle l'avait déshabillé violement et l'avait embrassé de force et jouer avec ses seins.

- T'es toujours vierge ? voulut-elle savoir.  
- Pour... pourquoi ? s'écria Kaede en pleurant.  
- Je veux en avoir le cœur net, et si tu l'es toujours à trente-et-un ans, et bien, je me ferais un plaisir de te la faire perdre ! Moi, je ne le suis plus depuis que j'ai quinze ans !

La rivale d'Asa voulut bouger, mais Sayo l'avait immobilisé de la même façon que sa jumelle avait subi avec leur père. Elle faufila sa main dans l'entre-jambe de ladite ''supposé Unohana'' et chercha son entrée intime. Elle retira ensuite sa main et la fixa.

- Toujours vierge... je vais avoir beaucoup de plaisir...

Sayo empoigna quelque chose de tranchant et effectua un rictus si sadique, que même Aizen en aurait eu peur. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle prit le fer – qui n'avait pas bougé – chauffé à blanc dans le foyer et l'apposa lentement pour mieux faire souffrir sa prisonnière. Elle l'apposa sur son bas-ventre et le laissa-là jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve que c'était correct sous le cri effroyable d'une Kaede torturée. Une fois ceci terminé, elle lacéra le corps de son ennemie jurée et y ajouta de l'alcool à friction. Elle se pencha dès lors vers la femme qui tremblait en murmurant, mielleusement :

- Tu sais désormais ce que ma sœur a ressenti pendant son viol. Désormais... tu vas la laisser tranquille, de même pour Isane. Approches-toi de quelque manière que ce soit de nos enfants, fait leur mal une seule fois et je peux te jurer que les furoncles éclateront dans ta gorge jusqu'à t'étouffer et que mort s'en suive ! Suis-je assez claire ?  
- Oui... Sayo...  
- Bien !

Sur ce, elle quitta les lieux, laissant Kaede souffrir dans cet endroit. Sayo avait un plan pour la tuer, mais elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule, elle savait et avait déjà choisit des gens pour l'aider dans sa vengeance.

Asa continuait de suivre sa mère jusqu'au lieu d'incendie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux... le manoir était tout dévasté ! Le feu avait été arrêté. Yamamoto était sur les lieux et donnait les directions de si jamais ils retrouvaient le coupable de cet incendie. Asa approcha un peu plus et y vit sa Sensei qui étreignait fortement ses enfants et Kenji en faisait partit. Les ancêtres Kotetsu étaient toutes réunit proche du manoir. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Asa lorsqu'elle observa Kenji. Elle tapota alors doucement l'épaule de sa mère et lui demanda quelque chose. Retsu haussa les sourcils d'un signe qu'elle était d'accord et partie au Shunpo se réfugier à la quatrième division, dans ses appartements. Asa s'avança ensuite vers Isane.

- On a tout perdu ! pleura Namine qui ne voulait plus décrocher sa maman.  
- Nos souvenirs, tous, renchérit Isamu qui se faisait toujours éteindre dans les bras de son grand frère.  
- Le mieux c'est que vous soyez tous là, tenta Isane.  
- Mais nos jouets... firent en chœur les jumeaux blonds Kotetsu.  
- On peut les remplacer. Mais pas des enfants ni des souvenirs cependant.  
- Il y aurait un moyen, décréta soudainement Asa, en robe de nuit.  
- Asa-San ! s'égayèrent les enfants d'Isane. Tu es là !  
- Oui. Je peux essayer de réparer votre manoir... avec mon reiatsu.  
- Asa, se désola Isane, mais je pensais que tu pouvais juste redonner la vie.  
- Si. Mais mon reiatsu illimité peut faire des miracles, comme l'a dit Shien-Sensei [Voir chapitre 11 pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas]. Donc, je suis forcément capable de réparer tout les dégâts. Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance.  
- D'accord.

Asa s'avança vers le manoir et y entra. La plupart des Shinigami étaient repartis et seulement ceux qui étaient très proches des Kotetsu restèrent là. Yamamoto observa durement la fille de Retsu mais ne dit rien. Naomi ainsi que Shien aussi l'observèrent avancer d'un pas plus que décidé, comme sa mère.

- Elle est tout le portrait de sa mère, avoua tristement Shien. Elle me manque terriblement.  
- Je sais... mais fais confiance à Asa.  
- Oui, je sais.

L'Unohana pénétra ensuite dans la cuisine à moitié rongée par les flammes d'avant et s'y agenouilla. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux et se concentra. Pour le moment, rien ne se passa, mais elle fut entourée d'une aura verte pâle et qui, graduellement, passait au blanc cassé. Un cercle de lumière se créa sous ses genoux et s'agrandit doucement jusqu'à faire la taille du manoir. Et, tout à coup, une colonne blanche s'éleva, engloutissant tout le manoir à l'intérieur. Tous restèrent muets. Sayo qui était en train de sortir de la trappe la vit également. Ses yeux étaient agrandit de surprise. Ce spectacle dura moins de cinq minutes et lorsque la lumière s'évanouit graduellement, ce fut un murmure d'admiration qui s'éleva de la foule. Particulièrement du Clan.

Le manoir était redevenu comme avant. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de feu. Les objets laissés auparavant n'avaient pas bougé tel l'oreiller de Kenji trainant dans le salon. Le reste d'ustensile que Kisaru avait utilisé pour prendre une pelleté de beurre d'arachides avant dodo. Les oursons en peluches de Namine et Asaeda étaient toujours sur le canapé. Les Kotetsu entrèrent en hâte dans leur demeure pour vérifier si leurs souvenirs étaient toujours là, mais ce fut un cri de surprise qui attira leur attention. Isane venait découvrir Asa, couchée à même le sol, épuisée.

- Asa...  
- Elle est morte ? s'inquiéta prestement Kiyone.  
- Non, elle est simplement évanouit, la rassura la médecin. Je vais la coucher dans sa chambre à notre manoir.  
- Bien. Lorsqu'elle reviendra parmi nous, il faudrait la remercier de son aide.  
- Je sais, nous le ferons à notre manière.

Pendant qu'Isane alla porter Asa dans son lit, Yamamoto entra avec Naomi, Shien, Yuna et même Shuhei, Fujimaru et Matsuri.

- Elle est incroyable, ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir Naomi.  
- Elle redonne la vie, répare les dégâts, récita Yuna. Et puis quoi d'autre ?  
- Pleins d'autres choses.  
- Elle ne cessera de m'impressionner, avoua Yamamoto.  
- Vous la détesté toujours ? résonna une voix froide. De même que pour moi qui n'était pas un membre des quinze divisions ?  
- Sayo ! s'écrièrent Yuna et Naomi. Mais...  
- Tu n'étais pas sensée être morte ? s'interrogea Shien.  
- Asa m'a redonné la vie, les éclaira Sayo en s'approchant. Cependant, voir à quel point vous avez essayé de vous montrer sympathique envers elle lors de ma mort, Yamamoto, ça, je ne peux vous le permettre à nouveau. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne réplique pas. Elle obéit aux ordres, mais jamais, ne mentirait en faisant chier le monde.  
- Sayo, y a des enfants ici, s'irrita un peu Izuru en serrant ses fils.  
- Excusez-moi.

Sayo décida alors de terminer ça là. Elle remarqua alors que ses enfants n'étaient plus là. Fujimaru la rassura comme quoi ils étaient partis se coucher dans leur chambre, à la quatrième division. La femme Unohana sourit. Peut-être ne faisaient-ils que parler à leur grand-mère qui s'y était réfugiée pour une surprise. Elle s'inquiéta aussi pour sa jumelle, mais Isane la rassura comme quoi elle se reposait.

Le lendemain matin, Asa fut secouée par des enfants. Elle ouvrit les yeux et y retrouva Shumei et Asaeda qui lui souriaient.

- Tu es de retour maman !  
- Oui, maman est là maintenant.  
- On a eu si peur ! soupira le petit Hisagi/Unohana en lui sautant dessus.  
- Il n'y aucuns risques désormais, Asa est là, se réjouit leur père.  
- Maman ? Parait qu'il y a quelque chose d'important à la quatrième division. On doit y aller, conclut Asaeda en débarquant du lit.  
- Allons, laisser-moi m'habiller et après on y va.  
- Ok !

Une fois la fille de Retsu habillée, la petite famille se dirigea à la quatrième division. Les gens semblaient plutôt excités et de bonne humeur. Asa sut où se diriger. Les gens commençaient à connaître la nouvelle. En approchant de la salle de lumière – Asa la surnommait ainsi car les fenêtres filtraient la lumière avec ses vitraux colorés qui dessinaient les générations des Unohana et Kotetsu et qui rendaient les rayons du soleil encore plus dorés –, elle vit Naomi et Yuna ressortirent avec un gros sourire. Naomi lui sauta presque dessus.

- Asa ! Retsu-San... Retsu-Sama est vivante !  
- Alléluia ! lâcha Yuna encore plus heureuse. Elle n'était pas morte ! Elle nous a tout raconté, tu le savais ?  
- Oui, fit timidement Asa dont ses enfants l'observaient avec de drôles d'yeux. Pouvons-nous...  
- Oh oui ! On en reparlera plus tard.  
- Très bien, au revoir.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent. En ouvrant les grandes portes d'un rouge vin, surmonté de motifs dorés et argentés avec de petites pierres précieuses, ils la virent en chair et en os. Une Retsu au Shihakusho traditionnel, et au Haori de la quatrième division. Sa tresse en avant.

- Maman, couina Asaeda soudainement timide. C'est elle ?  
- C'est grand-maman ? en rajouta Shumei.  
- Oui mes enfants. C'est grand-mère Retsu.

En entendant sa voix, Retsu se retourna vers sa fille. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce. C'était Kenji avec Isamu. Il resta bouche ouverte.

- Bonjour, Kenji, sourit Retsu. Bonjour, Isamu.  
- Capitaine Unohana, dit Isamu, c'est un honneur de vous voir pour vrai.  
- Approchez mes enfants. Je veux vous admirer de plus près.  
- Oh ! ...

En s'approchant, Kenji vit enfin sa mère. Il vit à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Il vit aussi de qui il avait retenu les yeux et se souvint soudainement de son énergie, quand il avait deux ans. Il se souvint lorsqu'il avait senti son lien se détaché de lui lors de sa ''supposé mort''. Il se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et la main de sa petite sœur se resserra dans la sienne. Retsu s'approcha.

- Tu peux pleurer, mon enfant. Ça fait du bien.  
- Ma... maman ? demanda-t-il en l'observant.  
- Oui. Tu es mon fils, Kenji. Je suis contente de voir comment tu as maturé. Et toi aussi, Isamu. La dernière fois que je vous ait vu, vous étiez hauts comme trois pommes. J'ai d'ailleurs assisté à ta naissance.

Isamu se sentit bizarre quand la Capitaine lui avoua ceci.

- Dire que j'ai failli tuer ma mère...  
- Chuuuttt... regarde tout ce que tu es devenue. C'est grâce à ta mère. Elle t'a tout donné et t'aime du plus profond de son cœur. N'écoute pas ce que les autres te disent. Si tu le sens en toi-même, que tu le sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès de blessée ta mère, alors c'est vrai.  
- Capitaine Unohana...  
- Vous avez tellement grandis !

Retsu les enlaça et un petit moment, Kenji lui parla de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Isane arriva derrière Isamu lorsque le garçon de Retsu demanda quelque chose à sa mère.

- Maman ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Oui ?  
- ... Est-ce que... ça te dérangerait si Isamu et moi... sortions ensembles ?

Retsu fit un sourire surprit à la fois moqueur, puis se mit à rire.

- Non. Isane aussi est d'accord, et Isamu aussi je suppose ?  
- Moi oui, dit Isane en souriant. N'est-ce pas Isamu ?  
- Je peux sortir avec lui ? insista sa fille aînée en prenant Kenji par la main.  
- Si jamais vous n'allez pas trop loin.  
- Ah et euh... Kenji ? le rappela sa mère.  
- Oui ? déglutit-il.  
- ... Si jamais tu mets Isamu enceinte avant dix-huit ans, je te coupe le... tu sais.  
- Elle est sérieuse quand elle dit ça, acquiesça Asa.  
- Je le jure ! s'effraya Kenji.

Les mamans se mirent à rire et Isamu se colla contre lui. Peut-être avaient-ils été élevés ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas le même patrimoine génétique et leur mère se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Ils repartirent donc, main dans la main. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Asa et ses enfants. Shumei et Asaeda étaient devenus si gênés, qu'ils ne faisaient que sourire et se cramponner aux jambes de leur mère.

- J'ai hâte de mieux vous connaître. Et toi Shuhei, tu as aussi vieilli.  
- C'était il y a longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant ailleurs.  
- Toujours le même.  
- On va vous laisser, je pense qu'Asa a quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas pu faire depuis des années et qui l'a tant fait souffrir.  
- Je sais.  
- On y va les enfants ? On va rendre visite à grand-maman plus souvent si vous le vouliez.  
- D'accord... firent les jumeaux en partant. Bye maman.  
- Au revoir, on se voit bientôt, les salua Asa.

Dès que les portes se furent refermées, la salle silencieuse, la Shinigami aux deux tresses avança, stressée, jusqu'à sa mère. Retsu lui ouvrit les bras, et enfin, Asa se jeta dedans pour ressentir à nouveau sa douceur. Cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Et elle dit enfin ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, il y a des années de ça...

- Je suis si désolée de m'être fâchée contre toi ainsi, pleura-t-elle en l'étreignant. Je n'aurai jamais... je n'aurais jamais du... te crier de telles choses... de dire que j'aurais préféré avoir Isane comme maman... de ne pas aimé être ta fille... tu es la meilleure maman qu'on aurait pu avoir...  
- Et tu es pardonnée ma belle. Depuis le début, la calma Retsu. Tu es ma fille et le resteras toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours. La nuit comme le jour, et tant que je vivrai, tu seras mon bébé.  
- Je t'aime maman... je ne te déteste pas.  
- Non je sais ma chérie.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 45 !  
Hyaapppaaa... ! On approche de la fin, le prochain chapitre est long, tout comme les prochains. Attachez vos ceintures !

_Spécifications d'Asa-San et Sayo-San :_

- Sayo : Oh ? Parce qu'il y a en a encore rendu là ?  
- Moi : Ça a l'air...  
- Sayo : *soupire* D'accord.  
- Moi : Ah moins qu'elles en aient pas de besoin... .  
- Sayo : Voyons, voyons... *réfléchit* Et si on leur laissait l'honneur de réfléchir, voir si elles ont bien retenus ton chapitre ?  
- Moi : D'accord, mais je pense qu'il en viendra d'autres...  
- Au fait, ''en crisser une'' en bon québécois, c'est donner une gifle ou une claque x)  
- Questions/remarques ?


	47. Chapter 46 : Silver Soul

_**T**__he __**N**__ext __**G**__eneration __**O**__f __**S**__hinigami_

Chapter 46 : Silver Soul

Âme d'Argent

* * *

**A**près les douces retrouvailles de Retsu et le reste des quinze divisions, la Capitaine remarqua que le Seireitei avait grandement changé. Des enfants inondaient presque les rues du Seireitei, et les enfants qu'elle avait aidé à venir au monde étaient désormais de jeunes adultes ou jeunes adolescents qui cherchaient comme se faire une place à la Soul Society ou se forger une identité particulière. Elle avait revu Fujimaru et Matsuri et avait pris du temps avec eux pour mieux leur parler d'anecdotes. De Shiyo Suzunami, qu'elle avait aussi connu lorsque cette dernière était toujours en vie. Désormais, elle avait un nouveau but : rendre la forme humaine à Ma. Elle savait, cependant, que Freya était décédée depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir sous son nom d'origine si, Asa, Retsu et Isane, arrivaient à trouver un remède pour lui rendre sa forme originelle. De même que pour Ma. Le nouvel objectif de l'ancien trio de la quatrième division était donc claire : trouvé un remède ou une potion qui redonnera à Ma, sa forme humaine.

Leur première tentative avait échoué, ça avait rendu Ma malade. La deuxième, Ma dormait presque tout le temps. Chacune de leurs côtés, elles tentèrent de trouver un remède différent.

Le premier : Isane cherchait le moyen de redonner la forme naturelle à Ma, à l'aide d'Isamu et Kenji.  
Le deuxième : Retsu tentait de trouver une médication permettant de remettre Asa de nouveau fertile à l'aide RanTao' et Matsuri.  
Le troisième et non le moindre : Sayo et Asa cherchaient une manière de rendre Kaede mourante petit à petit jusqu'à se qu'elle soit épuisé, en lui faisant subir des douleurs extrêmement longues, aussi pires les unes que les autres. Seulement, Retsu n'était pas au courant. C'était ça, le plan de Sayo.

Cela était leur principal objectif.

Les soirs, soit Asa, soit Sayo, s'introduisait doucement dans les appartements de ''ladite Unohana'' qui avait été violée par Sayo, et elles mettaient, à l'aide de leur flacon de couleur bleuté violacé, un peu de leur potion sur leurs doigts avant d'en appliquer sur les lèvres de Kaede. Le lendemain matin, Kaede se tordait de douleur dans son lit et vomissait presque du sang tellement que l'effet avait lieu. Elle avait des maux de ventre atroces et des maux de tête si forts qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Voyant que Kaede n'allait pas bien, Retsu se chargea de surveiller ses environs. Elle n'haïssait personne même si celle-ci avait ''supposément'' tué sa fille Yoko. Un soir, alors qu'Asa s'y attendait le moins, Retsu s'était tapie dans l'ombre pour observer qui faisait souffrir Kaede ainsi. Lorsqu'Asa eut franchi le seuil de la porte, sa mère fut figée de surprise. Elle vit les moindres mouvements de sa fille et la vit sortir un flacon contenant un liquide bleuâtre-violacée. Asa humecta ses doigts à l'aide dudit produit et s'apprêta à en mettre doucement sur les lèvres de sa ''supposé cousine''.

C'est à ce moment-là que Retsu décida d'intervenir. Elle arriva en vitesse derrière Asa, et lui prit la main qui avait les doigts mouillés de liquide et de l'autre, saisie sa main droite pour lui faire lâcher le flacon.

- Qui es-tu ? s'écria Asa, alors que la petite fiole tomba de sa main opposé et se renverser sur sa main droite et ses vêtements.  
- Aa-Chan ! résonna la voix de sa mère.  
- Maman ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.  
- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi lui fais-tu subir ça ?  
- Elle mérite juste de mourir ! Elle a failli tuer Yoko deux fois ! Elle ne mérite que la mort ! Elle a incendié le manoir d'Isane ! Mit en danger la vie de jeunes enfants qui ont encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Et tu veux que je reste les bras croisés ?

Kaede s'éveilla et, voyant Asa, se mit en colère.

- Alors c'est toi !  
- Oui c'est moi ! hurla la fille de Retsu en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. Laisse-moi maman !

Retsu lâcha Asa et celle-ci recula, enragé, les yeux noirs ; dark-noirs pour être plus précise.

- Pourquoi lui fais-tu subir ça ? continua la maman d'Asa.  
- Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?  
- Asa... écoute-moi...  
- Non ! Tu vas écouter ce que je vais te demander et j'aimerai sérieusement que tu y répondes ! Pourquoi prends-tu SA défense ? La défense d'une FAUSSE Unohana ?  
- C'est ma nièce, révéla Retsu aussi sereinement qu'il y a jadis.

Asa cessa se respirer sur le coup. Maintenant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : Kaede était sa cousine. Elle s'éloigna en grognant de rage. Asa partit dans sa salle de bain et hurla aussi fort que ses poumons purent sortir l'air. Pourquoi ses deux tentative de la tuer avaient toujours échoué ? [Voir Chapitre 31 et 21]

Fallait-il qu'elle soit maudite pour que le malheur s'accroche autant à elle sans rémission ? Perdre des êtres chers sur sa liste, c'était rendu un cercle vicieux. Échouer, était rendu pour elle, un acte normal montrant sa faiblesse. Même sa mère se retournait contre elle. Asa pleura longtemps, barricadée dans sa salle de bain, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sayo toqua à la porte.

- Aa-Chan ?  
- Laisse-moi Sayo !  
- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures, minauda-t-elle tristement. Aller ouvre-moi. S'il te plait...  
- Non !

Asa essuyait ses joues à l'aide de ses manches, mais elle avait totalement oublié que son propre poison qu'elle avait crée était toujours sur ses vêtements. Puis, inconsciemment, se joua dans la bouche pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur d'une de ses dents. Puis elle décida enfin de se nettoyer les mains, le visage, les dents et de se mettre en pyjama. Sayo sut alors que Retsu avait fait échouer leur plan. Elle aussi grogna des centaines de jurons, puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Fujimaru.

Asa, quant à elle, voulut se coucher, pour une fois, avec Isane. Celle-ci dormait à son travail et Isamu s'occupait de sa famille à l'aide de Kenji en gardant leurs petits frères et petites sœurs, désormais sur ses gardes. L'incendie avait causé un traumatisme pour les enfants d'Isane. L'Unohana se faufila dans son lit et se blottit contre son mentor.

- Tu me manques, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait tellement longtemps...  
- Longtemps, oui tu l'as dis...

Elle chercha les lèvres de son ancienne mentor et commença à se déshabiller. Isane en fit de même. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient pas fait ensemble. Une fois à nues, les deux femmes commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus rapidement, leurs respirations saccadées, la chaleur de leur corps, et la présence de leurs âmes sœurs.

- Ton corps a tellement changé, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'Asa.  
- Toi aussi...  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Non. Moi je parle de ta poitrine.  
- Oh ! je vois. Viens ici ma belle !

Asa enlaça Isane et inversa les rôles. Elle sur Isane, à califourchon.

- Tu m'attire... moi aussi, figures-toi. Sensei... je vous en prie...  
- Quoi ?  
- Faites-moi jouir une fois pour toute ! C'est probablement notre seule chance de pouvoir faire l'amour ensemble une dernière fois... s'il te plait ?  
- Que veux-tu dire par ''Une dernière fois ?''.  
- Bin... euh... rien.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est partie pour de bon parce qu'après tu vas dormir comme un vrai petit kawaii bébé !

Asa éclata de rire, pas un rire de femme, un rire d'adolescente.

Retsu, qui avait soigné Kaede, revint sur ses pas quand elle entendait des rires et des gémissements. Elle utilisa son ouïe et les sons semblaient provenir d'une pièce bien spéciale. Retsu arriva enfin à l'endroit et, dans la porte entrouverte vit de qui il s'agissait : elle vit sa fille, pour la première fois de sa vie, faire l'amour avec Isane ! Elle les avait entendus lorsqu'Asa était plus jeune, voir même beaucoup plus jeune, mais jamais, ne les avaient vu en action. En les voyant, elle retomba dans ses propres souvenirs : ceux de son mentor Yane et elle, ensemble. Elle se souvint clairement que sa mère était contre cette sorte de relation, et les avaient empêchés de le faire. Mais elle désobéissait toujours et le faisait en silence et en chuchotant avec Yane.

_Mon dieu !_ se rendit-elle à l'évidence en tournant les yeux. _J'ai fais la même chose avec Asa quand elle le faisait avec Isane ! Je leur ait empêché de le faire quand ma fille en avait le plus de besoin... alors que je ne m'occupais pas vraiment d'elle... tout est de ma faute !_se culpabilisa-t-elle. Elle partit dans sa chambre et s'y réfugia en pleurant.

Une heure plus tard, Asa était endormie – ou presque – sur son ancienne mentor, nue et en sueur. Isane avait les paupières qui fatiguaient, mais s'amusait à caresser la tête de sa disciple endormie. _Ça grandit tellement vite..._ pensa-t-elle. _Mais ce soir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeunit et d'avoir vingt-trois ans avec une Asa âgée de quinze ans..._Isane se baissa un peu, soulevant tranquillement Asa avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de l'accoter sur sa poitrine.

- Dors bien, Asa.

Retsu sanglotait dans son lit. Ce qu'elle avait honte de toutes ses erreurs, alors que pour les yeux de ses fans tels : Naomi, Yuna, Amaru et compagnie, elle semblait parfaite. Mais c'était faux et elle le savait, Asa le savait et Isane le savait également. Ensembles, toutes les trois, c'était _LE_ trio de la quatrième division. _LE_trio médical, tel les nommaient si souvent les quinze divisions. Elles avaient toujours été des ''inséparables'', avant ce jour : sa ''supposé mort''.

Le lendemain matin, elle partit voir comment allait Kaede mais ne la trouva pas. Elle décida alors de voir comment allait Asa et partit s'excuser. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un vomir à la salle de bain. Son cœur rata deux battements. Si c'était ce qu'elle croyait être, elle courut à la pièce.

Isane s'était éveillée avec les gazouillis des oiseaux matinaux, mais reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la présence d'Asa sur sa poitrine. Elle se leva et mit sa robe de chambre avant de chercher sa pression spirituelle. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps puisqu'elle remarqua que la pression spirituelle d'Asa était tourmentée. Rendue à la salle de bain, elle faillit foncer dans son ancienne Capitaine qui courait en sens inverse. Elles ouvrirent la porte et se qu'elles virent les traumatisèrent ! La scène était horrifiante : Asa avait la tête accotée sur le bord de la cuvette et bavait sans cesse avant de vomir en pleurant, presqu'en se tordant de douleur. Sayo la soutenait, le regard bleus de nuit, signe qu'elle avait peur.

- Courage Asa, c'est presque fini, tenta de l'aider sa sœur.  
- La ferme ! vociféra sa jumelle. Ce n'est pas toi qui a...

Asa revomit à nouveau.

- Aa-Chan ! s'écrièrent les deux femmes Shinigami.

Mais le pire scénario à voir était quand celle-ci tourna la tête. Elle la tourna tellement lentement, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le mode ''slow''. Ses yeux étaient rendus bleus de nuits et ils étaient lavés de grosses larmes chaudes et salées. Son teint n'était plus de porcelaine : elle était blanche comme de la craie, suait à grosses gouttes et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle était secouée de grands spasmes et tremblait avant de se remettre à vomir encore plus, jusqu'à y vomir du sang.

- Nom d'un chien ! s'écria Isane en allant vers elle. Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?  
- ... (Tremblements) trembla Asa.  
- Elle vomit depuis ce matin, s'inquiéta Sayo. J'ai bien peur que...

Soudain, Asa perdit connaissance dans les bras de sa jumelle. Retsu s'affola. Elles l'emmenèrent directement dans une chambre et Isane la coucha sur une civière. Les deux femmes médecins se chargèrent de déshabiller Asa avant de la couvrir de grandes serviettes d'eau froides. Sayo s'occupait de couvrir son bras droit quand elle vit la main de sa fille. Son cœur cessa de battre : sur ses doigts, un liquide bleuâtre violacé avait séché. La jumelle d'Asa vérifia ensuite la bouche de sa sœur pour constater qu'un minuscule bout de sa lèvre était de la même couleur que la substance trouvé sur ses doigts.

- Isane ! Je veux t'ausculter ! déclara Sayo.  
- Mais Sayo, je...  
- Fais ce que je te dis !

Isane se laissa aller et laissa la fille aînée de Retsu l'observer sous tous les angles. Au grand soulagement de Sayo, Isane n'avait rien. _Il a probablement séché avant qu'Asa n'entre en contacte avec elle..._soupira Sayo. Puis reprenant son sang-froid, Retsu qui était occupée à s'occuper de sa fille, appela quelques infirmières et médecins pour l'aider avec le cas d'Asa.

Shuhei avait appris la nouvelle par Sayo et, avec Shumei et Asaeda, les deux jumeaux âgés de huit ans, et de Suika, qui était proche d'Asa aussi, accoururent aussitôt à la quatrième division. Isamu suivant de près avec Kenji. Ils retrouvèrent Asa endormit dans une chambre d'hôpital, sur une civière. Elle était couchée en petite boule sur le côté, sa main gauche portant un bracelet d'hôpital proche de son visage.

- Maman ! crièrent les petits jumeaux se préparant à courir vers elle avant de se faire arrêter par leur grand-mère, Retsu.  
- Doucement les enfants... les calma Retsu. Votre mère à besoin de repos.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Shumei.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Asaeda.  
- C'est grave maman ? questionna Isamu à sa mère.  
- ... nous l'ignorons, répondirent en même temps Isane et Retsu.  
- Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, répondit le Capitaine Unohana avec son doux sourire. Asa s'en sortira, j'en suis convaincue. Maintenant, il faut la laisser se reposer. Venez avec moi.  
- Non ! riposta Asaeda. Je veux maman ! Maman !  
- Eda-Chan, se fâcha Isamu en prenant Asaeda pour éviter qu'elle ne coure vers sa mère, tu es dans un hôpital ici. Doucement et chuchote !  
- Je veux maman ! continua de beugler la petite Hisagi/Unohana en se débattant férocement.  
- Eda-Chan ? dit doucement Retsu en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. Si tu laisses ta maman dormir comme il faut, en échange de ton doux comportement, tu pourras piger dans ma réserve à bonbons et en manger autant que tu le veuilles.

Asaeda arrêta de gesticuler et observa sa grand-maman. Elle se retira des bras d'Isamu et partit s'agripper au cou de Retsu. La grand-maman Unohana se releva avec sa petite fille en l'observant dans ses yeux noisette. Ce qu'elle ressemblait à Asa !

- J'aurai des bonbons ? demanda Asaeda à nouveau.  
- Oui et ton frère aussi.  
- Tu me le promets que tu en as ?  
- Oui je le promets. Venez !

Retsu déposa la fille d'Asa au sol et laissa les jumeaux courir devant elle pour se diriger à la cuisine en compagnie d'Isane et d'Isamu. Mais elle s'arrêta, et retira son Haori avant de le lancer sur Suika et Asaeda qui l'attrapèrent.

- Je n'en ai plus de besoin, déclara-t-elle. Il est à vous, j'ai fais mon temps de Capitaine.  
- Oui ! viens Eda-Chan, on va s'amuser ! rit Suika.  
- Trop ! renchérit la fille d'Asa.

Seul Shuhei avait eu la permission de rester auprès de sa conjointe avec Sayo qui se faisait toute petite. Il s'assit sur une chaise et caressa doucement son front. Il était brûlant ! Aussitôt, il s'en inquiéta et chercha partout du regard quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser la chaleur consumée par le corps d'Asa. Enfin, il vit un grand banc d'eau et une serviette. Il la trempa et épongea petit à petit son front. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Asa remua un peu et arriva à ouvrir ses yeux. Normalement, ils auraient été bleu océan, mais là, elles étaient entre le bleu océan et le bleu de nuit.

- Shu... Shuhei ? demanda-t-elle, doucement, un regard de patient malade marquant son visage.  
- Aa-Chan, little sunshine. J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé... Tu vas mieux ?

Asa ne dit rien et dodelina la tête en signe de négativité. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête. Puis elle sentit une torsion dans son ventre et jeta rapidement :

- Shuhei ! Un pot et vite ! Je vais vomir !

Aussitôt, le capitaine de la neuvième division lui donna. Asa se mit au dessus et ravala longuement sa salive. Elle commença à devenir blême, se mit à suer puis vomit sans se retenir. Elle vomissait si violemment, que Shuhei appela directement Isane. Sayo arriva avant et s'en inquiéta.

Isane était en train de manger des bonbons avec sa grande fille aînée, les jumeaux Unohana, Suika, et sa Capitaine quand son bippeur sonna. Elle l'observa calmement et discrètement, mais Isamu s'en aperçut et voulu, dans un murmure, savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Isane ne lui dit pas de qui il s'agissait, par peur d'effrayer les enfants, mais qu'un patient voulait la voir. Puis, elle se leva.

- Isane ? fit Retsu. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Un patient veut me voir, répondit calmement l'ancienne mentor d'Asa.  
- D'accord. Après tout, tu es devenue plus puissante que moi dans les soins, et ça paraît. À voir ton comportement lorsqu'il y a une urgence, tu es très relaxe. On dirait même que tu es normale.  
- Merci, Capitaine Unohana...  
- Appelle-moi simplement Retsu quand nous sommes avec les enfants.  
- D'accord, Retsu... Sama.

Puis elle partit doucement. Quand elle fut certaine que les enfants ainsi que son adolescente ne la verraient pas, elle partit en courant à la chambre d'Asa. Lorsque celle-ci fit irruption dans la chambre de son ancienne disciple, elle vit qu'Asa était presque pliée en deux et ne cessait pas de vomir. Shuhei s'écarta avec Sayo et laissa Isane s'en occuper. Asa s'essuya amèrement la bouche en grimaçant et en pleurant.

- J'en peux plus ! gémit-elle. Je n'en peux plus, ça fait trop mal !  
- Je sais, ce n'est pas très agréable comme sensation, la rassura Isane en caressant son dos. Allonge-toi sur le lit.  
- J'ai mal au cœur ! J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai des maux de ventres horribles à cause de mon propre poison que j'ai du avaler accidentellement ! se plaignit l'Unohana en pleurant de plus belle. Je n'en peux plus !  
- Asa ! se froissa Sayo. Merde !  
- Quel poison ? s'enquit soudainement Isane.  
- Hum... quelque chose...  
- Sayo, ne me ment pas. C'est quoi ce poison ?  
- Rien !  
- Bon, puisque tu ne me dis rien, je vais juste engourdir la douleur de ta sœur, la calma Isane en la couchant sur son lit avant d'appuyer ses mains sur les tempes d'Asa.  
- Ça ne sert à rien... pleura-t-elle. Je vais mourir...  
- Chuuutt, relaxe-toi. Il y a toujours une solution à tout, tu verras.  
- Pas pour celui-ci...  
- Chuuutt, répéta Isane.

Ses mains dégagèrent une douce lumière bleutée avant d'engourdir le mal de sa disciple. Asa se calma un peu et ferma les yeux ; comme si elle était anesthésiée par les pouvoirs médicaux de son ancienne mentor. Shuhei remercia Isane du fond du cœur avant de veiller sur sa conjointe. Shuhei demanda discrètement à Sayo pourquoi elle avait parlé de poison. Puisqu'il était son beau-frère, Sayo lui fit part du poison qu'elle et Asa avait créé pour tuer Kaede. Elle pense que parce que Retsu est intervenue, sa sœur en aurait avalé accidentellement après que le produit lui soit tombé dessus. Il promit de ne rien dire et pour être franc, il trouvait leur idée géniale. Kaede lui tapait sur les nerfs. C'était même elle qui avait mit feu au manoir !

Le soir, après que Shuhei soit retourné chez lui en compagnie de ses enfants, Retsu demanda à Isane et Sayo des nouvelles de sa fille. Isamu, étant assez vieille pour bien comprendre, les écoutaient attentivement parler.

- Ce poison est-il réversible ? demanda la fille aînée des Kotetsu.  
- Nous l'ignorons.  
- Mais... Kaede alors...  
- Kaede, dit Retsu, je n'ai réussi qu'à affaiblir les effets du poison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est guérie pour autant.  
- Merde alors, lâcha Isamu en se donnant une claque sur le front.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien ! Je me parlais à moi seule, moi et ma conscience c'est... ouf ! Tout un duo, mentit-elle.  
- Je vois. Je vais aller voir comment se comporte ma fille.  
- Bien.

Isamu avait dit merde parce que Sayo lui avait fait part de son plan. Et elle avait des doutes sur Kaede. Quelque chose en elle voulait avouer un fait... un fait qui s'était produit des années plus tôt. Retsu partit voir sa fille dans son lit. Elle était éveillée, mais ne remuait pas un cil. Elle toqua doucement à sa porte, Asa tourna lentement la tête. Elle ne souriait même pas.

- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Pas bien maman...

La maman d'Asa s'assit sur son lit et lui caressa les cheveux, elle était toute trempée de sueur. Retsu mouilla la serviette et épongea à son tour le front fiévreux de sa fille. Elle lui proposa des médicaments, mais Asa refusa catégoriquement : elle ignorait carrément quels effets secondaires son poison pouvait faire, car les premiers effets étaient les vomissements, maux de tête et des maux de ventres atroces. Donc les médicaments... Retsu la laissa donc agir ainsi et lui dit bonne nuit en lui donnant un doux baiser de maman. Un doux bisou, la chaleur maternelle de sa mère. Un murmure, la peur de sa fille. Le Capitaine Unohana donna un gros câlin à sa fille, qui, maintenant, était devenue une magnifique femme avant de la laisser se reposer.

Une semaine passa à la quatrième division, et, pourtant, Asa continuait toujours de vomir aussi violemment. Ses maux de têtes empiraient et elle sentait que son ventre se tortillait dans tout les sens. Une semaine passa à la quatrième division, et, de son côté, Isamu était en colère contre Kaede. Non seulement la disciple de sa mère avait échoué la vengeance de Yoko et Asa en payait le prix à la place de cette Kaede, qui était sensée le subir. Une semaine, à réfléchir à une seule idée fixe : comment la tuer de manière discrète en compagnie de Sayo. Isamu le savait bien : Kaede... avait tué son petit frère Haru il y a quatre ans ! Et une semaine passa à la quatrième division, tandis qu'Isane, Sayo et Retsu se soutenaient mutuellement pour trouver un remède pour Asa.

Dans son lit, Asa devait s'accroché, elle avait l'impression que la fin de sa vie était proche ! Elle serra si fort la main de Shuhei, la serra si fortement de peur, qu'elle lui rentra les ongles dans la main. Elle suait, elle tremblait, elle pleurait, elle craignait. Ses enfants venaient la voir et la divertissaient, mais quand ils repartaient, la peur refaisait surface. Isane venait la voir et l'apaisait graduellement, mais elle revenait toujours au même résultat : Asa recommençait ses vomissements. Sayo dormait parfois avec elle, se désolant à chaque fois de son état. Un soir, alors qu'Asa tentait de s'endormir, quelqu'un vint se glisser dans son lit et l'enlaça. Ce reiatsu... elle ne se trompait pas, c'était bien celui de...

- Maman... murmura-t-elle.  
- Je te demande pardon, chuchota Retsu. J'ai été une mère tellement irresponsable envers mes enfants. Yoko, Freya... et peut-être toi...  
- Ne dis pas ça... nous sommes juste... maudites, je crois, hasarda Asa.  
- Je vais te laisser dormir.  
- Dors avec moi plutôt. S'il te plait ?  
- Oui, avec joie.

Et la mère et la fille dormirent ensemble. Elles avaient tellement peur. Retsu pour sa fille, Asa pour son avenir. Le lendemain, Asa recommença à nouveau. Sa maman tenta donc de lui faire boire le remède qu'Isane et elle avaient crée pour lui rendre sa fertilité et pour tenter de la désempoisonné, peu de temps après ses vomissements, et Retsu partit. Le lendemain matin suivant, encore une fois, Retsu partit voir Isane qui observait des échantillons de ses patients. Isamu étant en train de garder sa famille.

- Alors ? s'enquit l'argentée.  
- J'ai les résultats.  
- Ah oui ? Moi j'ai les miens. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?  
- Eh bien, commença Retsu. J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait pu tomber enceinte avec la potion que nous avons réussit à lui faire avaler... mais on dirait que...  
- ... Ça n'a pas marché finalement ?

Retsu l'observa d'un regard déçu et désespérer... cela signifiait-il qu'Asa ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants naturellement ? Était-elle sur le point de mourir ?

* * *

La fin est proche et approche ! 8D  
Sayo : Oh laa... donc tu tiens tes promesses, Asa va mourir ?  
J'ai pas l'humeur Sayo... . À part ça, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre-ci...  
Et que va-t-il se produire dans le prochain chapitre ? Mystère et boule de gommes !

_Spécifications d'Asa-San (Oui, il y en a cette fois-ci !) :_

- Voilà, vous avez la réponse : Kaede est la cousine génétique d'Asa.  
- Voilà comment on fait pour attirer un enfant : des bonbons ! Et il semblerait que Retsu-Okaasan' aime les bonbons, alors j'ai toute suite associé ça à ma fic.  
- Oui, vous avez bien lu, Asa s'est auto empoisonnée...  
- « Un doux bisou, la chaleur maternelle de sa mère. Un murmure, la peur de sa fille. » Je capote sur ma phrase !  
- Sayo : Asa revient sur terre... .'  
- Oui Isamu avait raison, Kaede à assassiner Haru ! Et oui, elle va chercher vengeance, elle a quatorze ans après tout.  
- Pourquoi Isane et Retsu agissent-elles ainsi ? À voir... prochain épisode.


End file.
